I Need Your Love Tonight
by sawyersmine
Summary: Sook is a Reporter for the New York Times. An article she wrote took down Eric Northman of Northman Enterprises and they both run into eachother at Studio 54, 1979. Sookie is working on a new story and Eric contemplates revenge. ESN/AH/AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This story was used in the Summer of 69 fan fiction contest, but due to some very wonderful encouraging reviews, I decided to continue, so this is no longer a one shot. Thanks again to my beta for chapter 1 mischeviousmaya. I am going to do the rest of this by winging it, lol so hope it still pans out. Please let me know what you think. Its my first AH fict, so Im anxious to hear what people like, dont like. Im going to take down the official contest headliner because Im less formal, lol. So here we go....

**Disclaimer: **A few characters in this fiction are based on real people. In no way are these characters intended to be anything more than fictional archetypes for the story, and by no means are they meant to be offensive to anyone. The other characters, the ones we all know and love are property of Charlaine Harris.

***

**I Need Your Love Tonight**

**_Chapter 1_**

Sookie Stackhouse shoved her press pass deep down into her small purse as she rounded the corner onto 54th Street towards Studio 54. It was New York City, the summer of 1979--a swinging time in US history that bridged the gap between the 70's and 80's. It was a great time to be young and in New York during one of the most influential decades in fashion, politics and the art scene.

Sookie had moved to the city 3 years ago. She had gone through a bad break up back in Bon Temps, LA, her hometown and felt the need to get away after it happened. After her Gran passed and her brother, Jason, moved out with his girlfriend, Sookie decided it was time to do something for herself. It wasn't easy to find a job in journalism in the Big Apple and she found herself working as a waitress in a pub to make ends meet. All that changed though, when the Senior Editor of the New York Times sat in her section one afternoon, looking distraught over the loss of his advice columnist a day before they went to press. Sookie would have had no way of knowing this if it hadn't been for her telepathic gift. Taking the hunch she had and running with it, Sookie went up to the editor and confronted him, asking if there was anything she could do to help. And the next thing she knew, she had the gig.

Sookie was young, ambitious and single and it didn't taker her long to work her way up to the status of investigative reporter. She lived for the hard, cold truth, and she dedicated her new life to finding it. It was the age of feminism and female empowerment. And she thrived on it.

She was living the life she always wanted--a life Sookie knew her Gran would be proud of. It was that thought that allowed her to get to sleep each and every night. Unfortunately, between work schedules and deadlines, she had no time for friends or socializing. Some of the more expository articles (like the one last month about Northman Enterprises) charged a steep price and she lost a number of contacts after that debacle.

Eric Northman, owner and CEO of the company had enlisted the help of financial expert, Victor Madden. When Sookie got an anonymous tip that Madden was involved in an insider trading ring and he was playing with Northman's stock, she blew the lid off the whole thing. Sookie had no proof that Eric himself was involved--his record was clean; but she followed a very pissed off Madden all the way to the District Precinct to get his final quotes for her article. Of course Northman's shares in his stock plummeted after that, and Sookie felt a tinge of guilt, but she also figured that Eric was a big boy and he could clean up his own mess. And yes, he most certainly was big—'strikingly attractive, and hopelessly single too.' Her research assistant Amelia couldn't help but constantly remind her of that very obvious fact. But Sookie didn't have time to kick back and dream about hot, very available, New York Bachelors--she had bigger fish to fry.

Her colleagues back at the New York Times were still reeling over the landslide story about the stardust bust last week at the famous celebrity hangout, Studio 54. Only the most elite got in and it was a very exclusive dance club, but Sookie wanted to crack this case. The money came from somewhere; someone didn't just dump 5 kilos of cocaine out of the sky. People had even come out of the club with powder on their clothing. She wanted to find out who was buying it and was hoping she could get in the doors tonight.

Sookie had to get the story and she hated having to resort to using her body, but she would do it.

She adjusted the bust of her halter-top dress that her assistant had helped her with, making sure to show a little skin. Her hair was loosely curled to perfection and pinned up at the sides with a pair of hair combs, and she wore a pair of silver platinum heals to complete the ensemble. Her look screamed "Saturday Night Fever"--she simply had to get in at all costs.

Standing in line behind a couple wearing matching bell-bottoms she waited her turn and thought about her strategy once inside.

"Sorry folks! Club is full, no more guests tonight!" The bouncer at the door announced and half the line let out a low groan of disappointment. After a few minutes the crowd dispersed, bummed out about the bad news. But Sookie refused to let that stop her, and as the bouncer turned to speak to someone from the inside, Sookie patiently waited. She was about to open her mouth and interrupt, not wanting the bouncer to leave, when she heard a familiar voice from behind that caused her hair to stand on end.

-------------------------

Eric smiled to himself when he realized that was Sookie Stackhouse who had been waiting outside the infamous Studio 54 in her little get up. She looked like a fish out of water. She had intrigued him with her ability to infiltrate his company and expose Madden the way she did. His company was now suffering because of her little 'Investigative Report,' on the front page of the New York Times, but it would soon bounce back. Still, it was an embarrassment and Eric didn't take kindly to public flagellation by a tiny little barely known blonde rookie female reporter from down south. He didn't think any Wall Street shareholder would either. He suspected there was something more to it, but it impressed him that it was this little 'Peggy Sue' blonde from somewhere South, Louisiana perhaps, who exposed Victor for the criminal that he was. It amazed him that Sookie had accomplished all that she had. She appeared as harmless as a fly, but he knew underneath it all she was much, much more. That sparked his interest. And though Eric knew someone like Sookie did not travel often in his circles, he couldn't help but want to get to know her better, and maybe, just maybe have a little fun with her. Besides, he owed her for getting rid of Victor, and the way she did it.

Eric had a sudden thought when he noted the very fetching and revealing ensemble Miss Stackhouse was wearing. He knew she had to be here on business. Women like her never let their hair down in a place like this, and the outfit she was wearing was like nothing he had seen her wear before. Oh yes, she was working tonight. The thought just encouraged Eric more as his head churned over an idea. What if he got a little payback tonight? She put him on the front page stripping him down figuratively--what if he did the same thing?

Eric was known as somewhat of a party boy, he had been known at times to have a different woman on his arm almost every other night. Wouldn't it be hysterical if he made that reporter eat her words? Not to mention she was a hot little thing. Not his usual type, but there was something about her. The last time they spoke it wasn't so friendly, but the tension, the sexual tension could be cut with a knife. So why not have his cake and eat it too?

Eric approached the little blonde reporter like he owned the place and said, "Fancy meeting you here, Miss Stackhouse!"

Sookie cringed and closed her eyes, not wanting to turn around. She knew that voice, and of all the places and nights, he was the last person she wanted to see right now. They had exchanged several heated words during their previous encounter and as she opened her eyes to look at him cautiously, she was surprised.

Eric Northman wasn't wearing his usual stiff black boardroom suit; he looked more relaxed in a navy blue blazer and crisp, white linen shirt unbuttoned loosely and paired with Calvin Klein dark denim jeans. His long, lean legs exposed muscle through the fabric. Sookie could see that Eric was a front-runner in the New York men's fashion scene. He knew that disco was on its way out and was embracing the new decade before it even arrived. Not to mention those blazing blue eyes staring back at her--they were totally distracting.

"Excuse me?" She asked him suddenly aware of his penetrating gaze as she pulled herself together and gathered her wits. He smiled, staring at her in the tiny teal halter dress.

Eric smirked and replied, "Looks like that world of ours just keeps getting smaller doesn't it?"

"Yes, unfortunately," Sookie replied coolly trying to ignore him and waved at the doorman, trying to get his attention.

Eric remarked, "Guess you missed the cut off tonight…too bad…"

Sookie looked back at him irritably knowing that he was enjoying every second of this. It was so not her scene and she could tell that he knew she didn't belong there. A smug grin was plastered on his ridiculously attractive face and she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't miss anything. I'm just waiting 'til someone leaves..."

Eric smirked again and he raised his eyebrow causing her knees to wobble just a bit.

"You will be waiting a very long time I'm afraid, no one exits from this door," Eric answered.

Sookie's face fell in disappointment, and she tried to think of her next move. It was true that breaking and entering was a crime and probably nearly impossible to do at Studio 54 and then she felt Eric's hand on her back, sending shivers down her spine. Her eyes darted to his profile angrily and she was about to judo chop him into the next millennium when she realized what he was doing.

Eric spoke to the bouncer, "Hey, Marc. How's it going?"

"Eric!" Marc greeted Eric with a large smile and he looked back at Sookie with a smirk of his own. "Who's the lucky lady tonight?"

Sookie had to try not to roll her eyes and force a smile as Eric announced, "Marc Benecke, this is Sookie Stackhouse."

"Pleasure to meet you Sookie," Marc smiled at her and turned to Eric. "Go on in, and say hi to Pam for me."

Eric patted Marc on the shoulder and smiled replying, "Thanks Marc…Have a nice night!"

Eric ushered Sookie inside the door and she asked him through clenched teeth, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I would think that should be pretty obvious by now," Eric replied with a smile as he led her inside towards the bar.

"I should have figured someone like you would hang out in a place like this," Sookie hissed under her breath as he held her arm. An electric current moved up and down her arm when he touched her and she didn't like it. She yanked her arm away, but before he even noticed, he was kissing another woman on the cheek. She tried not to snort in disgust. _What a pig!_ She knew Eric Northman had quite the reputation with the ladies, but to do it right in front of his date? Well his pretend date.

"Pam this is Sookie."

Pam looked Sookie over with one eyebrow raised in intrigue and smiled pleasantly, "Well, well, well Eric, you didn't tell me you were bringing a date tonight!"

"Sookie, this is Pam, my sister."

Sookie raised her brows in surprise, a sister was the last thing she expected and then mumbled something incoherently as she looked down at her platform heels.

"Nice shoes!" Pam said with a sinister smile and Sookie looked back at her unsure of what to say. She had an agenda tonight after all.

"Yeah...thanks."

Pam leaned into Eric and whispered in his ear in Swedish, "_This wouldn't be the elusive Sookie Stackhouse, the reporter who single handedly put a dent in Northman Enterprises would it?"_

Pam gave him a playful smirk and Eric replied with a sideways glance back at Sookie, _"It is the one and only."_ He stole another look at Sookie and Pam laughed.

_"Oh you are such a sadist brother dearest," _Pam said looking back at Sookie again and noting the tense, uncomfortable way she stood. _"Is she a virgin? She looks pretty wound up!"_

Eric smirked back at Pam as she eyed Sookie once more. Pam of course was dressed to the 9's in a gold, shimmery blouse with a plunging neckline and belled arms, paired with a thick black belt and high-waisted mini skirt

Eric looked back at Pam and replied, _"No, I don't think so but she is in definite need of some unwinding...."_

Pam smiled again. Sookie had no idea what they were saying but she suddenly felt like a specimen about to undergo dissection. She just wanted to get the hell away from Hansel and Gretel and was getting the strange feeling that she was about to become someone's gingerbread dinner. She took the opportunity to excuse herself.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Pam. Mr. Northman, thank you for getting me in, but I should really be going."

Pam looked back at Sookie and cocked her head in amusement. Now that Little Miss Sunshine was leaving Eric stranded and alone, she started to think that her brother had finally met his match.

"It was nice to meet you too Sookie. Enjoy your night and watch out for those mysterious dark rooms," Pam replied with a smirk and turned back to the bar.

"Sookie!" Eric called out rushing after her, trying to catch up. Sookie turned around and looked at him questioningly.

Eric reached Sookie and she looked up at him, wondering what he wanted. It wasn't like they went there together, or that they had unfinished business. The article was published and he had said everything he needed to say then. He leaned down and put his arm around her shoulders. His large body hung over her tiny frame and Sookie felt her stomach clench when she smelled his enticing cologne. His closeness intoxicated her senses. He brushed his lips to her cheek and she swallowed anxiously, not quite sure what to expect. She leaned into him subconsciously, enjoying the feel and warmth of his body next to hers, waiting on baited breath for his words.

Eric finally whispered, "Before you go…You should know that if anyone here so much as gets a whiff of the press pass you're hiding in that little purse of yours, it won't be pretty…So, if you want to do whatever you're doing solo, you may want to come up with a pretty good cover…"

Sookie felt as if Eric had just dumped a large bucket of ice water over her. She looked back at him, trying not to lose her cool, although her jaw was clenched and that was never a good thing. _He has some nerve, making such assumptions, _Sookie thought. Although, they were absolutely true assumptions…but he didn't need to know that. Eric wrapped his long fingers around her naked and very sensitive shoulder.

"Besides, drugs and rock'n'roll are not all they do here," he concluded with a smirk.

He licked his lips and looked down at her perky breasts underneath that thin fabric of her dress and smiled hungrily at her. _She does have a nice rack,_ Eric thought.

Sookie looked back at him in shock, her eyes widening in fury. Just as she was about to lay into him, she felt her breasts betray her. Her nipples hardened under his dark lustful gaze. _Dammit!_ she thought.

Before Eric could say anything else, Sookie yanked away and retorted, "You're disgusting!" She realized that he was hitting on her, and rather crudely. She wanted to get as far away from Eric Northman as humanly possible.

"And, you're encouraging!" Eric countered with a wicked grin.

Sookie's nostrils flared in rebuttal. She wished he would turn into the toad that he was. _Asshole!_ she thought angrily. He was completely and utterly insufferable and if she had to spend one more minute with him, she might just scream.

Turning on her heel, she flipped her long, blonde 'Jaclyn Smith' hair over her shoulder and made her way to the ladies room. Eric watched her with a smile playing on his lips, enjoying the view immensely. He knew it wouldn't be the last time he saw Sookie tonight–not by a long shot. He had a heaping pile of revenge to dish out and he wasn't letting her out of his sight now that he had her right where he wanted her.

After she disappeared into the ladies room, Eric fell back into the crowd. His version of networking was saying "hello" to the regulars and the occasional celebrity. He spotted Claudia Cohen, the Entertainment Reporter for the New York Post. She strolled over to Eric with a flirty smile and gestured with her head to the bathroom where Sookie had just gone.

"Who's the new blood?" she asked Eric with a sly smile.

Eric thought about his answer for a moment. If he told her outright who Sookie was, then Claudia would be all over them and he wouldn't get anywhere with her. And Eric definitely wanted to get somewhere with Sookie at this point–whether it be for revenge or the attraction.

"That's none of your business, Claudia," he replied nonchalantly. "Don't you have some other tree to bark up? I heard Henry Winkler is here tonight."

Eric flashed a flirtatious smile that would make any woman swoon and took a sip of his scotch on the rocks.

"It's always my business, sweetheart…Just give me 'til the end of the night and I'll have both of your faces plastered all over the Post," Claudia said, her eyes twinkling.

_Yes, I'm counting on that,_ Eric thought smugly to himself. He didn't want to give Claudia the satisfaction though, and just said, "We'll see…"

Claudia laughed and put her hand on Eric's arm as she kissed his cheek, "If only you weren't so emotionally unavailable, we might have lasted…" She smirked, and as she left, with her own drink in hand, she winked over her shoulder at Eric.

Eric rolled his eyes and then turned his attention back to the ladies room, not yet realizing that he was waiting for her to come back to him.

---------------

Sookie looked at herself in the mirror, noting a new pink flush to her cheeks and stewing in her own anger. She didn't need Eric's help. She was a modern woman of the Seventies–she could take care of herself. She even had karate moves from classes at the YWCA to prove it! Sookie's nostrils flared in anger when she heard someone coming. She quickly darted into one of the stall. With her special gift, she could pick up on some people's thoughts. From their conversation, she gathered that their names were Maudette and Dawn, and they were best friends. Well, they would be until Dawn found out that Maudette was sleeping with her man. The went on and on about the who's who and then Sookie heard Dawn wonder if she could get away from Maudette for a few minutes to upstairs to the private VIP room. The Fonz – Henry Winkler, himself, was supposed to be up there. Apparently, she had seen him getting his groove on the dance floor.

"_Angel dust as far as the eyes can see…"_ Dawn thought in wonder.

Finally, Dawn told Maudette that she was going to get them some drinks. Sookie had started to get leg cramps from crouching for so long. She heard them laugh and leave after a few more minutes. Sookie knew she needed to get into that room. That was her story. Whoever was supplying the complimentary angel dust was behind this.

She snuck out, instinctively looking for Eric. When she didn't see him, she brushed it off, telling herself it didn't matter, and went in search of an upper level. As she waded through the dance floor, she passed the mirror ball, the roller skating dancers and the glitter shower. Eventually she saw a staircase on the other side of the club and she smiled to herself. Making her way over, her smile faded when she saw that the stairs were blocked by a velvet rope and a very burly looking man.

Sookie took a deep breath and pulled herself together. Deciding to play up her Southern charm, she walked over to the man and cast him a sweet smile, "Excuse me, sir, but I think my boyfriend is up there. Do you mind if I just peek in for a moment to tell him I'm here?"

The man's face was unwavering and his reply was stern, "No Ma'am, this is a VIP area. Members only!"

"Oh, but I know he's there, he must have forgotten about the security when he told me to meet him here tonight."

"Gidget, if I had a quarter for every girl who told me her boyfriend was up there, I would own this club…"

"But…" Sookie tried to argue.

The bouncer cut her off sharply, "If you don't leave right now, Ma'am, I'm going to have to throw you out!"

Sookie gave him a frustrated look and then her eyes locked in on another's as she watched him approach. She swallowed, her heart beating a little faster as he got closer, but her lips remained stiff in resentment.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you, Sweetheart!" Eric exclaimed.

"Sorry Manny, she didn't see me when she came in." He explained.

Sookie gritted her teeth as Eric bent down to kiss her cheek and he smiled at the bouncer as he took her hand.

"My apologies Mr. Northman, I didn't realize she was with you–please go on up!"

Manny opened the velvet rope and Sookie's eyes glazed over; ready to go up to the Promised Land, but Eric yanked her back.

"Thank's Manny, but I think we'll take a spin out on the dance floor first–I want to show my girl a good time," Eric replied with a smile and Manny nodded his head.

"Of course."

Sookie looked back at Eric angrily as they walked into the hallway. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I need to get in there!" she growled at him.

Eric leered at her, nodded his head and replied knowingly, "I figured as much…But unfortunately, I can't let you do that."

Sookie's anger flared, her blood boiling, when she realized what a pest this man had become. She shoved him back against the wall, "You can't let me? You can't let me? Last I checked this was still a free country, Mr. Northman!"

"Please, call me Eric," he said, his voice low. He nudged her back against the opposing wall and leaned into her in challenge, their eyes in a silent battle. Sookie clenched her fists as he pinned her shoulders to the wall.

"What do you want, 'Eric'?" she enunciated his name with repulsion.

Eric sneered, finally replying, "Well, a thank you might be nice for saving your ass a second time tonight!" His blue eyes bore into hers and Sookie felt chills of excitement run throughout her entire body.

"My ass didn't need saving," she growled back.

She tried to hold her ground, but it was incredibly hard with the 6'5" man's nose mere millimeters from hers. She met his gaze, fire against fire, and felt a rush of desire consume her.

"I beg to differ," Eric growled back.

His lips were just seconds away from her mouth--she could feel his hot breath on her skin and Sookie's body screamed for him to kiss her. His hand came up to hold her face and she looked up into his eyes in sweet surrender. The moment was upon them, and oh lord, did she want him.

"Eric?" A voice from behind them called out, interrupting them. Eric looked behind him in dread, willing his hard on to go the fuck down. It must have been a particularly rough week because he normally didn't react like some horn dog on a first date. God, what was happening to him? Maybe he was losing his edge. It had been a month since his last roll in the hay. He had been too busy with work, and the tornado called Sookie Stackhouse that had turned his life upside down. He needed to get laid, that was for sure. But for the first time, Eric didn't know if he could trust himself with Sookie.

Eric turned and smiled, praying that whoever it was didn't look down. To Eric's dismay, it was none other than Studio 54's famous owner, Steven Rubell.

"Steve!" Eric greeted him with a wide and very fake smile, extending his hand as the other took Sookie's waist and pulled her body against his, ever so discreetly. "Good to see you, how's business?" Eric asked.

Steve smiled and nodded, as he looked Sookie over. With a smirk, he replied, "Not bad, not bad at all…I see you finally got back in the game… and who is this pretty little thing?"

Eric looked down at Sookie, not really wanting to introduce them. Sookie could get herself into a lot of trouble if she got mixed up with Steve Rubell. This guy didn't hit above the belt–he was like the mafia. You fuck with Steve, and he'd not only take out you, but everyone you've ever cared about. But since Eric didn't really have much of a choice in the matter and he didn't want to seem rude, he introduced them.

"Steve, this is Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie, this is Steve Rubell, co-owner of the joint."

Sookie looked back at Steve, with eyebrows raised and stuck out her hand, trying to be polite. She smile and said, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Rubell."

"Please, call me Steve," he replied, and added, "Mr. Rubell is buried 6 feet under in Brooklyn Cemetery." He smirked and Sookie eyed him cautiously.

She tried to get a read on his mind, but all he was thinking about was that she had a great set of hooters. Sookie opened her eyes again, frustrated.

"So, I assume you've recovered from the Headliner since you're out on the town again?" Steve asked Eric.

"Yes, everything has pretty much blown over," Eric replied uncomfortably, wishing that Sookie wasn't there right now.

Sookie looked up at Eric and for the first time noticed a nervous tick in his jaw. She had never imagined that Eric Northman would be capable of feeling nervous and she watched him studiously.

"Well, that's good…although you know what they say–all press is good press, right?" Steve remarked to Eric with a smile.

Eric nodded as his gaze fell back to Sookie for a moment and he remembered his earlier mission. "Yes, I suppose it is," he agreed.

Steve nodded and patted Eric on the shoulder. "Well, I'll let you two get back to your date," he said as he took Sookie's hand and kissed it. "It was delightful to meet you, Sookie. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Steve added with a smirk before heading over to visit with some of his other VIP's.

Sookie looked at Eric again and shook her head in dismay, knowing that Steve Rubell was the man behind the curtain. She just had to get him alone for a few minutes again to read his mind.

"You have to get me a meeting with him!" she demanded.

Sookie was back to her normal self, thanks to Steve, and Eric furrowed his brows.

"Honey, I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into," he replied, shaking his head.

Sookie dropped her demure act and pushed herself away from Eric, despite the moist residue coating her thighs from earlier. "You don't know anything about me! And I'm NOT your honey!" she spat back.

Eric rolled his eyes. He was beginning to wonder just how much of a masochist he was for wanting to go after this impossible woman. He leaned into her again, propping his very large hand against the wall just over her head.

"Honey," he hissed, enunciating both syllables, "you are in so far over your head, you can't see straight."

Sookie's fierce eyes bore into his, forgetting all about their earlier moment of passion, or whatever it was. It was just a passing tryst, she reasoned.

"And you're an idiot if you think that I'm going to be just another notch on your bedpost!" she hissed. She knew what Eric was really after–she was no dummy.

"Go ahead and try to talk to Steve…I'll tell him who you work for," Eric countered, and Sookie's eyes widened in rage.

"You're nothing but a pathetic playboy," she retorted. "I bet you couldn't even run your business without that pretty face to hide behind!" She was trying to make him angry, and it was working.

"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't use just your brains to get those facts from Victor either, did you? Guess a girl with all of your _resources_ must have done some extracurricular interviews too. Only question is, who did you bang to get your story?" Eric replied maliciously.

Sookie's body stiffened and it only took a split second for her to react. She slapped Eric, leaving a very definite red handprint on the side of his cleanly shaven face.

"You bastard," she hissed and shoved Eric out of her way before diving into the crowd of dancers.

Sookie was pissed. _How dare he accuse her of sleeping with someone to get the story on Victor?! How dare he?!_ She only wished she could have found some dirt on Eric so she could have taken him down with Madden. _Gah!_ She was so angry, she could spit! She wondered if maybe she needed to try another angle on the story–maybe try and run into Rubell during the day. She could scope out his regular hangouts, like where he got his coffee, where he ate his lunch…and just bump into him. It wasn't like her to give up, and she wasn't, but Sookie knew enough to know when she was up against a wall. Plus, she needed to cool off after her encounter with Eric.

Her hips swung as she traveled in strides across the dance floor and around the people dancing. Sookie tried to file in-between them–it was certainly getting crowded. She thought she might almost be to the end when she saw a nearby table, until she almost ran into someone. She was about to apologize, when she recognized the woman. It was Pam, Eric's sister. Sookie's face fell back into a scowl. She sighed; she just wanted to get away from the whole Northman clan. Pam was dancing with her arms in the air to 'Message in a Bottle' by the Police.

"So, is my brother showing you a good time?" Pam shouted over the loud music.

Sookie looked at her–she wouldn't dare answer that question.

"No, I'm leaving, actually," she finally responded bluntly.

Pam frowned. "Oh, that's a shame," she said and paused for a moment. "So, what did he do?" she asked.

Pam started throwing her arms out to the side, doing some move from 'Dance Fever', all the while keeping her eyes on Sookie. Sookie shook her head, not wanting to get into it with Eric's sister of all people.

"I don't want to talk about it…I'd really rather just go home now, so, if you don't mind…" Sookie said, trying to get past Pam.

Pam stopped dancing and put her hand on Sookie's shoulder, meeting her gaze. Sookie noticed that Pam had the same sharp, blue eyes that her brother possessed, and she couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for what she had said to him…although, his response was also highly inappropriate.

"Normally, if I saw a woman like you in here by yourself, I would say that's probably the best thing you can do, especially after what you did to him…but I can tell that he likes you, Sookie. Whatever he said, you should at least give him the benefit of the doubt…I know he didn't mean it, and I think you owe it to Eric to give him a chance," Pam said to her.

Sookie wondered if Pam was for real. Maybe the siblings worked as a team to harass each other's dates. She shook her head–she didn't want anything else to do with Eric. She realized that she wasn't going to get past Pam, so she turned around to exit the other way, practically slamming into Eric.

As if the night couldn't get any worse, Donna Summers' 'Hot Stuff' began playing loudly over the speakers. Sookie was staring at Eric's glorious pecks, unable to tear her eyes away. His chest peeked through the slit of his crisp white unbuttoned shirt showing off his golden skin below the surface in stark contrast, and Sookie was awestricken; she was so close she could even see the light blonde hairs and it was torture. It took her a few moments before she could finally peel her gaze away from his beautiful chest

Pam smirked from behind her and in a sing-song voice said, "She's all yours, Eric!" Pam winked at him and he gave her an odd look.

Sookie rolled her eyes at Pam finally snapping out of it and asked Eric sarcastically, "Do you two have a side game going on to see who can drive the other's date more insane?"

Eric couldn't help but laugh–he did really enjoyed Sookie's humor and her feistiness. She was probably one little hellcat in the sack too, Eric thought absently feeling the warmth in his blood return. He swallowed and let his gaze travel from the dip of her halter-top to the indentation in her neck. Her bone structure was exquisite, he marveled watching her carefully.

"What do you want?" Sookie barked at him over the music, noting the way he was looking at her, and it made her uncomfortable. She didn't like the way she felt, like she had no control over herself when she was with him, wanting to get to the point and stop his ogling. She wasn't about to become his latest conquest, Sookie looked at him pointedly.

Eric finally snapped back to reality, extending his hand, and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Sookie looked at Eric as though horns had sprouted from his head. _Dance? She hadn't come there to dance. She was there on business. Business that had been ruined by HIM!_ But before she could reply, he had taken her hand and dragged her out to the center of the dance floor, his large, strong arms circling her tiny waist. She had no other choice but to lean into him–it wasn't like she could get away even if she tried. She was too strong, too big, so she place her hands squarely on his shoulders and looked up at him challengingly.

Eric dipped her and before Sookie knew it, she was putty in his capable hands. He twirled her and pushed her away before pulling her back in. As the tempo picked up, his movements got faster and Sookie felt dizzy. Her face was flush from the heat, but mostly it was from the way that Eric looked at her–almost as though she was his next meal. Just when she had gotten her balance back, he would spin her and then touch her someplace unexpected like the small of her back, or teasingly just below her breast line, causing her nerves to dance on end. Sookie had long forgotten about what the were even talking about before as his hands grabbed her hips, pulling her backside to him as crotch ground against her. She felt his hips sway with hers and then she felt his hardness pressed up against her, and her legs turned to spaghetti. If it hadn't been for Eric's powerful arms holding her against his hard body, she would have melted into a puddle on the floor. In that moment, Sookie came undone in his arms as they moved together to the music.

_Sittin' here eatin' my heart out no reason_

_Won't spend another night on my own_

_I dialed about hundred numbers baby_

_I'm bound to find somebody home_

_I need your hot stuff baby tonight_

_I want your hot stuff baby this evenin' _

_Hot stuff baby_

_Got to I need your love tonight_

The song ended right after his last spin and she found herself pressed again him, breathless. Their chests were heaving and she looked up into his intense blue gaze. Sookie felt overcome with the urge to kiss him again. It was like she wouldn't be able to breathe if she didn't taste his lips. Those perfect lips and those beautiful blue eyes that she got lost in. There was a pulse running through her body into his. Not just from the beat of the next song, but an actual living, feeling throb. She felt her heart hammer and forgot where they were. His hand pressed flatly against hers as their fingers weaved together and they were frozen there in that moment. Overcome with a feeling neither had ever felt before, Sookie closed her eyes briefly imagining he was kissing her, the beat of the next song pulsing through her veins like the primal drum beat of her heart and then she felt Eric's lips smash against hers, making it a reality. His mouth burned hot against her lips.

And he kissed her in a maddening, earth shattering way. Sookie felt the floor fall out from under her, when his lips pressed against hers and his arms wrapped around her small body. He pulled her to him and held her in an embrace as if they were the last man and woman on earth. Their tongues thrashed as if they were continuing the argument with the kiss, passion for passion, a blazing inferno.

Eric let his hand travel south along the dip of her hip to the curve of her backside and felt his arousal return. _God, what was she doing to him?_ He wondered if this whole day was just a fluke. He certainly didn't feel like himself right now. Eric cupped her face in his large hand, only seeing Sookie in that moment, and he knew he wanted to make love to her, there was no denying that spark, Eric thought, going in for another kiss, when he caught someone familiar from the corner of his eye. His whole body stiffened.

It was Claudia, and she had her photographer with her. Eric suddenly felt nauseous. Sookie looked up at him, with hazy eyes.

"Shit!" he muttered.

Sookie was confused, and looked at him puzzled. "What?" she asked.

Before she knew what was happening, Eric had yanked her along with him as he made a beeline through the crowd of dancers, heading for one of the backdoors.

"Where are you going?" Sookie shouted over the music.

The only thing running through Eric's mind was, _'Shit, shit, shit…' What was he doing?_ Instead of leaving, he should have remained back there with Sookie giving Claudia the biggest scoop of the year. _It was what he wanted, wasn't it--to get his revenge on the feisty blonde reporter?_ His body, however, wanted something else entirely. Finally, he burst through a backdoor and they found themselves standing alone in an alley. The warm summer night permeated their skin and the breeze brightened their senses.

"Eric?"

Sookie jerked him back and forced him to look at her.

"What's going on? What just happened back there?" she demanded.

Eric had no time to explain. He honestly didn't know the answer to that question. It was clear that Sookie hadn't seen Claudia, and he wasn't about to add more fuel the fire. No, she had enough fire on her own. They made it to the curb on 54th Street and Eric started to hail a cab, but then spun around to face Sookie voicing his pressing thoughts outloud.

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" he asked.

Sookie looked back at him like a deer caught in the headlights, not quite sure that she had heard him correctly.

"Come again?" she asked.

Eric looked behind them to make sure that Claudia wasn't standing there and prayed for a cab. He whistled to one across the street and looked over to Sookie earnestly.

"Can I stay at your place? I'll be out before you get up and I can sleep on your couch,"

he said, sounding perplexed. There was sincerity in his eyes as he thought about the ramifications of Claudia witnessing their make--out session. It would be a public scandal, and one that would decimate Sookie's reputation. He could see the headline now… 'Northman Enterprises CEO Affair with Times Reporter Exposed'. He looked at Sookie reluctantly, knowing that she wanted an explanation, but he wasn't going to give her one–not yet. There was no time, they had to roll.

Sookie wondered what kind of trouble he had gotten himself into. Whatever it was, she found herself intrigued by the man behind the mask. There was so much going on behind those eyes of his and he seemed truly worried. She just couldn't say no to him. As a taxi cab pulled up alongside the curb, Sookie finally nodded her head at him and replied...

"Alright…just get in," she said.

Eric looked at her gratefully. He leaned in, about to show her just how grateful he was, and then stopped, feeling awkward all of a sudden. Instead, he kissed her cheek. Eric realized then, that he had no idea what they were doing. It was very unnerving. He'd never felt that way before, and wasn't sure what to do. _What the fuck was happening? What just happened?_ He just left Studio 54 with Sookie Stackhouse, the reporter who had single-handedly undone his business in a matter of a few short hours. If he had an ounce of sense, he would run the other direction. But, for some reason, he wanted to make sure that Sookie was safe. He had never felt such an amplified attraction like this before, and he definitely wasn't used to sticking his neck out for a girl. _Could it be that he actually liked her?_ All of the sudden, Eric felt sick to his stomach…

Sookie gave the cab driver directions to her place. She thought again about everything that had happened that night. Nowhere in her agenda did she make a note about bringing Eric Northman back to her apartment. As they rode, he remained eerily quiet and it made her feel uncomfortable. She was dying to know what he was thinking about, what he was running from back there…but something told Sookie that this was one thing she shouldn't press.

She closed her eyes and tried to get a read on his thoughts. She hadn't paid much attention before, but up until now she hadn't realized that she had never heard him. Once in a blue moon there were people that she couldn't read. In that moment, Sookie wished it wasn't so. She wanted to hear him, but at the same time, he was such an enigma that it might be nice to have a break for once, she thought.

Sookie noticed the almost pale look on Eric's face and became worried. The streetlights were flashing by and the silent hum of the car on the road was their only background noise.

"Are you okay, Eric? You don't look so good," Sookie asked Eric quietly, breaking the silence.

Eric's eyes rose to meet hers and for the first time Sookie didn't see him as Eric Northman, but as just a man–a man who was haunted by something. She waited patiently, thinking it almost shocking that they were having a somewhat civil conversation. Pigs must be flying somewhere, she thought. But then again, he hadn't spoken yet, so she remained quiet.

Eric watched the city flashing by them through the window, unable to meet her gaze. Finally, he replied, "There was a reporter there, actually an old girlfriend of mine--Claudia Cohen…"

Sookie looked at Eric, and wondered why he was telling her this.

Eric was wondering the same thing, when he continued, "She saw us together. If we had stayed there any longer we would have been on the first page of tomorrow's entertainment section as the newest celebrity relationship scandal."

Sookie raised her eyebrows, it was all coming together. That's why he was so jittery; he didn't want to be seen with her. If he took her back to his place, well, it would pretty much be front-page news everywhere. Sookie realized if that were the case, it would ruin her and her reputation as an esteemed investigative reporter. _Sleeping with her story?_ Although they hadn't slept together, everyone would think that they had.

She wondered suddenly if it was such a good idea to take Eric home with her. As she thought more about it, she wondered if they could help each other now–or at least tonight. She certainly couldn't be in a relationship with someone like Eric; she'd never work for another newspaper again if she went down that road.

No, they had to play it straight. He would sleep on the couch and slip away in the morning, which was for the best. This little acid trip was just what it was–a trip; and it wasn't real. Sookie was certain that she had made the right decision in keeping her distance from Eric. But she did owe him one night on her couch. After that, she could call it even.

Little did she know that once they got back to her very small studio apartment on Lafayette and Broadway, that the close quarters of her home would make it very hard to keep their distance, and harder to fight those primal urges. However, Eric seemed to be out of sorts or depressed–certainly not acting like his usual player self and Sookie was grateful for that much.

She led him up the stairs to her apartment, 3B, and unlocked the door. Eric took everything in, and Sookie wondered what he thought of her dinky little apartment. She was sure that Eric had a penthouse on Park Avenue. She pointed out where everything was–which was pretty obvious, seeing as it was just a studio apartment. She gave him the grand tour and showed him the kitchen nook and her little front balcony outside her living room. The bedroom was divided by two rice paper partitions, and the only actual room was the bathroom. Sookie got and extra toothbrush and gave it to him.

"So, that's pretty much it…you can take a shower if you want–I think I'm just going to go to bed." Sookie proclaimed.

Eric looked at Sookie and she smiled politely, feeling a little awkward. Just a short time before, his lips had been on hers and she was practically begging him to fuck her. She tried to push the wicked memory from her mind.

"I'll get you some clean towels," she mumbled and gave a small smile before running off to get his towels.

Once he had gotten past the cab ride, Eric had pulled himself together. He studied his surroundings. It really was a little hole in the wall. He hadn't really given much thought to Sookie Stackhouse's living arrangements, but he never pictured this. He thought she probably lived at the newspaper–maybe she had a cot in the stacks somewhere. So her apartment came as a bit of surprise.

He realized that he still hadn't really gotten himself into any trouble, and could keep it that way if he could just keep his hands off Sookie. Maybe if he stopped thinking about her naked it would help. Eric took off his jacket and figured if Sookie was kind enough to let him use her shower, he should make it a short one so she could have some hot water as well. He drifted back to the naked visual of her again and he shed his white dress shirt and stood there in just his Calvin Klein jeans and nothing else. This was going to be one hell of a night, Eric thought to himself begrudgingly. Wondering how long he would have to stay here under this torment. Maybe it would all die down in a few hours and Claudia would just give up, he thought hopefully. Then he could just head home, and stay the hell away from Eve and her dreaded red apple of lust. He took the toothbrush from the vanity to distract him self, put some toothpaste on it and began to brush his teeth.

The small act of normalcy actually helped, and he began to feel more comfortable. He tried to drain all thoughts of Sookie from his mind as he spit out the toothpaste and began to brush his teeth again.

Sookie stood in the doorway watching him, her jaw slack, as she gazed at his beautifully chiseled back while his muscles flexed as he brushed his teeth. He was such an attractive man; he put other men to shame with that body, those shoulders, those arms, that ass…

She paid special attention to his ass, her eyes boring into it, until Sookie realized that Eric had discovered her newfound infatuation and was staring at her in the mirror. _Busted_, she thought. Her face grew red from embarrassment and Eric smirked at her.

Desperate to break the silence, Sookie blurted out, "Here are your towels…Sometimes it takes awhile for the hot water to heat up, but if you just give it a minute…"

She shuffled over to him awkwardly and passed the towels over to Eric. Her fingers brushed against his and she felt the electricity. Sookie closed her eyes as if it was painful for her to touch them and when she opened them, Eric was smiling.

"Thanks," he replied.

Sookie returned his smile and nodded. She looked down at her bare feet and said, "No problem."

She was almost to the door, when she remembered something else he might need. She turned around and reached for the medicine cabinet over Eric's shoulder as he finished rinsing out his mouth.

"Oh, I have a spare razor in…" she trailed off. When Eric straightened up, their bodies were woven together, trapping Sookie between him and the sink. They were standing oh, so dangerously close. She could see the flecks of dark blue in his eyes – they were as blue as the sea. She held her breath, afraid to move, afraid of what she might do if they touched.

Eric's lips were still wet from the water; his clean, minty mouth mere inches from Sookie's. They watched each other like two animals in heat and it only took him a split second to react. He dropped his toothbrush in the sink and Sookie felt her legs give way as he lifted her up in his arms and pressed his lips against hers. Primal forces intervened, like two moths to a flame. From there, all control was lost. She felt a surge of heat between her thighs and a jolt of passion flowed through her veins as he lifted her and tugged at her dress. Sookie helped Eric with his belt–she couldn't believe that this was happening. He spun her around in his arms trying to get a hold of the zipper on the side of her dress. Sookie clung to him by her thighs, one arm on his powerfully strong shoulders, the other reaching to grab onto something stable. She latched onto the fabric of her shower curtain, yanking on it as he finally got her zipper undone. Sookie felt the curtain give way and realized she had just ripped it off the rod.

She didn't care as long as Eric's mouth was on her breasts and his hands were in her panties. She craved his hardness, swearing to herself a thousand times over that she wasn't going to do this; all the while her body was betraying her. She gripped the button of his jeans, tugging them open and unzipped them, desperate to feel his hard length in her hands. Eric grunted and she gasped as he set her down on the cool tile of her bathroom sink. Before she knew it, her panties were off. She was so wet, she really didn't care where they were and she clung desperately to Eric. She kissed his mouth and then felt him tug the rest of her dress off. Biting her lip, she felt his hard length press up against her and all she could think about was feeling him move inside of her.

"Please…" Sookie whispered into Eric's ear not even recognizing her own voice. Her words sent his nerve endings through the roof. Once he had kicked off his pants, he positioned himself outside her entrance and realized that there was no going back after this. Her perfect breasts, her beautiful body…they called to him like a choir of angels, and Eric knew this was right. They were right together. The fucking poison apple be damned. He thrust himself inside her and she cried out in pleasure at the sheer force of his size and strength. She reached out to grab onto something for balance and knocked down a whole shelf from her medicine cabinet. Neither one of them noticed the disarray, consumed by the passion.

"Oh baby, yesssssss!" Sookie cried out as her balmy body slipped down, one foot placed on the tub rim as Eric held up her other thigh. He rocked her pelvis from a new angle, which sent her sexual endorphins into overdrive. Never in her life had she felt like this.

Eric was so big and he was so painfully hard that he nearly lost it several times. If it hadn't been for the changing of positions, he would have been a goner far earlier, something which had never happened to him before. But there was something about Sookie. Fuck, she was hot.

"Ssookie," he growled and pulled her leg back up to ride his hip. He held her ass in his strong arms as he pounded into her. Sookie finally found something stable to hang onto–her shower curtain rod, and she reached above her head as he held her hips. She got lost in the feeling of him inside her. _Wow, was he big!_ She half wondered if she could take him all in, but Eric removed all doubt as she cried out in pleasure when he hit her sensitive core time and time again. He was so deep inside her. Sookie had never been so hot for someone, so desperate to get more and more of him. It was as if every thrust just increased her desire and she pushed and pulled with his movements. She felt the moment of release upon them as Eric brought her to her highest heights ever. She thought she might faint, but the bar kept her upper body in place as he rocked her–one more thrust, two, three, four…she felt it coming, five…six!

And then it happened. At the same moment that Sookie heard the clamor of the long, metal shower rod collapse and fall onto the bathroom floor, they joined together in a sexual bond of white passion. Pleasure wasn't even a word in her vocabulary as she rode the high and they clung together, bodies wrapped tiredly in a sexual haze. Eric moved slowly inside her, as she dared to open her eyes. Sookie wondered if she was the same woman from just a few hours ago. She was Sookie Stackhouse, she had never had a one-night stand in her life, or even had sex on a first date…She didn't know if she recognized herself anymore, but when she looked into Eric's eyes, she felt a spark of familiarity there. It was as if he could see right through to her core. It was farther than any other man or human being had seen before. It both scared and invigorated her, but before she could think about it further, Eric's lips were on her once more and she felt the throbbing desire return.

He looked back and noticed the steamed up bathroom mirror and realized that they had done that, smirking back as his gaze rose to the spot behind Sookie's shoulder and then she looked behind her shoulder as well.

"Maybe we should get in the shower…" Sookie said. His lips were back on hers, already hungry for more.

Eric smiled back at her and shook his head. "Not yet, we aren't," he replied.

They looked at each other and in that moment they knew. Despite the fighting, despite the fact that they pretended to hate each other, the article and the press…what they were doing wasn't a passing tryst or a one-night stand. No matter how hard they tried to deny their new feelings, they both knew that there was something more there, something very dangerous and life changing–something real.

Sookie's hands rested on Eric's broad shoulders and their chest's pressed firmly against each other. Her legs were still wrapped around his hips and both of them breathed in unison, when Sookie picked up on something as they remained joined in this intimate and primal way. Just that one and only time, Sookie's eyes locked in on Eric's blazing, blue eyes and she heard his mind speak.

"_We are fucked"!_ Eric's unspoken words reached Sookie's mind as dark pupil met dark pupil. Sookie agreed, nodding her head, still under the spell that he had cast upon her.

"Amen to that," she replied with a lazy smile.

In that moment, Sookie saw the realization of what she could do reach Eric's eyes and her smile straightened in keen awareness, finally coming to terms with what she had just given away. She knew that she more than fucked. _Shit!_ He knew–he knew what she could do. As her body stiffened in his arms, and her eyes remained subject to his penetrating gaze, Sookie quickly realized that she could not take it back–the one thing that exposed her and stripped her naked. The one thing that could ruin her, the one thing she had never shared with anyone except her Gran and her brother. She felt her stomach sink. Sookie had no clue what Eric was thinking or what his feelings were. His mind had become mute once more. However, when she saw his questioning expression and heard the screaming silence that enveloped them, she knew that he must have just felt his stomach drop too.

"_They were indeed so very totally, completely, and undeniably Fucked!"_

***

****PLEASE CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON. **Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Woo, chapter 2 already! Hehe. Okay so as I said before, Im testing the waters with this fiction. If you like it and think its going in good direction, please let me know. And if you think its crap, you can let me know, but be nice about it. ;) It's my first AH fict so Im not sure if AH is my forte or I should keep going with it. But I will go as far as my muse carries me. So without further adieu, I give you chapter 2. Thanks for reading and please review! xoxox

**Chapter 2**

She couldn't help herself, just this one time she was going to indulge in the fantasy. They were in bed and he had woken her up with his mouth in a very sinful place. Before she even had a chance to gasp she felt her taste pressing against her lips as his tongue beckoned for entrance into her hot mouth. She could kiss him forever, unaware once more of which way was up or down, left or right? She felt his hips rise over her as his lips pressed against her neck moaning for him again, she spread her legs wide inviting him inside. Craving his touch, his feel, his strength…She moaned as she felt him lower himself into her parting her slowly as their tangled mass of limbs joined as one.

It was slow and tender and deliciously divine as she savored the feeling, the pleasure, and the heat…She opened herself up to him as she felt him push her ecstasy higher as she felt every movement stretch and expand her to his thick sex. Every thrust entrenching on her baited release she gave her throbbing body over to him in a wave of desire and passion, riding the high until she could no longer feel her limbs. Finally, the moment was upon her, the release…she felt it, the rush of blood being held at bay like a dam and then it was as if someone stuck a pin inside of her and let out all of the pressure, it was liberating yet intensely erotic.

Sookie clenched her sheets with her small tiny hands as her body writhed with his. His hard body pressing up against hers, his breathing matching hers. And she never wanted to open her eyes.

"Sookie?" She heard a far away voice call to her but Sookie couldn't make out who it was, wanting to continue this, no just a little longer she thought. _Please stay?_

"Sookie?" The voice called again and then her alarm clock radio began to buzz….

Sookie practically jumped up in a cold sweat her face balmy as her friend finally peeked her head in the doorway.

"Sookie I brought you some coffee and donuts…" Amelia announced with a smile, but her smile suddenly went straight when she saw Sookie's face and she asked her setting down the coffee and walking over to Sookie's bed…

"You look like you just saw a ghost, are you okay?" Amelia asked.

Sookie closed her eyes in silent rage hating him even more for what he was doing to her.

_The Bastard!_

She thought with an angry sneer and Amelia looked back at her oddly. Unfortunately Sookie could hear her thoughts, _poor single Sookie, she's sexually frustrated, it's so obvious, she's never going to get a man of her own because she is married to her work, no wonder she is so miserable_. Sookie had heard enough and finally answered sharply slipping her legs out from under the sheets…

"Yes I'm fine, I just need to freshen up, had a bad dream."

Amelia frowned and replied sincerely…

"I'm sorry to hear that…"

Sookie hated Eric in that moment and she nodded her head and replied in agreement.

"Yes, so am I."

Sookie stood up and began to rummage through her dresser drawer in order to find something to wear and Amelia announced from behind brightly in an attempt to cheer her up Sookie she made her way to the bathroom…

"I got a copy of the Post for you, brought it with breakfast so we can check out the want ads after you wash up."

Sookie looked back at her and nodded in reply stating dryly…

"That sounds good, thank you Amelia." Sookie was thankful for the welcome distraction. She thought they would go away, but it seemed like these dreams she was having, were getting worse, more physical, more real. She actually went all the way on this last one. Grateful to Amelia for providing her with work to bury herself in, Sookie finally forced a smile and crossed the threshold to her bathroom.

Of course the minute she stepped foot inside those memories came flushing back like they had a hundred times before. Sookie had replaced the shower curtain and curtain rod but it was still haunted by the memory. She thought about moving and after this next story and realized after the morning she had, she would do just that.

She didn't dare go back to Studio 54 after that seemingly long ago summer night. Her editor thought her behavior strange when she told him she wanted to drop the Angel dust story like a cold fish, but Sookie didn't care. She had her integrity to uphold, not to mention, her reputation.

Sookie stubbornly threw off her shirt and stepped in her shower. The water was ice cold at first, then turning to scalding hot before it hit middle ground but she didn't care. She needed to cleanse her body of him.

10 minutes later she had brushed her damp hair and threw on a pair of jeans and a tee and stepped out of the steamy room. Mmmm coffee was just what she needed right now.

Amelia was sitting at her tiny kitchen table and she exclaimed as she read something interesting…

"Oh my god, you have to see this! You wouldn't believe who Sophie Anne Leclerc just reportedly hooked up with!"

Sookie rolled her eyes wondering why Amelia was wasting her time with the gossip column as she took a sip of her coffee and she asked Amelia trying to express some mock interest…

"No who?"

Amelia put her finger on the picture of the couple smiling for the camera and looking every bit the pair of love birds they most likely were and Sookie's heart stopped.

"Eric Northman that's who!" Amelia was smiling from ear to ear and she shook her head and replied as she leaned down to read the gory details…

"Scandalous, absolutely scandalous."

Amelia began reading as Sookie's face began to pale….

"New York socialite Sophie Anne Leclerc, heiress to the Leclerc dynasty was spotted in Central Park with none other than the young CEO, Eric Northman of Eric Northman Enterprises. The couple was at a performance of "Taming of the Shrew" a Shakespeare in the Park performance and when asked about the play they both raved. "This is the real deal." New York entertainment reporter, and close personal friend to Eric Northman, Claudia Cohen says…"I predict by this time next fall we will be hearing wedding bells."

Sookie actually thought she might have the sudden urge to throw up even though she had nothing in her stomach. It had been 3 weeks since she last saw him, but 'couple' and 'wedding bells?' This was not the Eric Northman she knew.

"I give it two weeks." Amelia chimed in to Sookie's thoughts jokingly and Sookie was thankful for her sense of humor. Lying through her teeth to cover up her rage and jealousy Sookie replied apprehensively…

"No I'm happy for them…They found love, it's a hard thing to do in this city."

Sookie got a strange glare from Amelia and thought she heard Amelia mutter something like…

_Hopeless_, under her breath before turning the page.

Sookie couldn't do this anymore, needing to get out and breathe some fresh air, she put her hand on Amelia's shoulder and announced…

"I think I'm going to go down to that little coffee house and see if I can find any more flyers for Club X. Ill see you back at the paper, let me know if you get anything from the classifieds."

Sookie grabbed her coat, needing to put all her energy into cracking this one. With the recent story of the missing waitress Maudette Pickins and her body washing up on the shore of the Hudson River last week, rumors had been circulating that her death wasn't necessarily an accident. She had been seen on a couple occasions with the Mayor, but his alibis checked out, however another witness said they were members of an elite underground sex club. Sookie didn't know why, but she felt she had a personal vendetta to find poor Maudettes killer. And this underground sex club seemed like the place to start. Word on the street, thanks to Amelia's sources was that they called it Club X, but it constantly moved around the city. Anywhere from abandoned warehouses to penthouses owned by the elite members. Sookie knew if she could just get in she could read peoples thoughts and possibly find out who killed Maudette.

Sookie grabbed her house keys and purse and then she announced nonchalantly, her mind clearly on other things as she opened her front door…

"See you later."

Amelia's worried glance followed Sookie's blonde mane out the door as Sookie rushed out with her purse her notebook, shoes and scarf flying. She just hadn't been herself since that Eric Northman story. Amelia wondered if perhaps there was something more going on between her friend and the scandalous Mr. Northman but then she remembered this was Sookie she was talking about. Sookie was so uptight a convent would even turn her away. She just hoped something would happen for her, she really needed to let loose for once.

-----------------

Eric had his nose buried in a newspaper when his sister Pam walked in with a knowing smirk on her face and she remarked...

"I thought I might find you here, hiding from the she-devil are we?"

Eric looked back at Pam and cast a mocking eye flip in her direction knowing how his sister felt about Sophie, but he didn't really give a shit, he just had to get back out there and convince himself that he wasn't some washed up headline, he was Eric Northman for gods sake and it was time to get back to his life. Eric went back to reading his copy of the New York Times and Pam peeked over and looked at what he was reading and she asked him playfully...

"Or are you just catching up on a certain Southern Gidgets weekly report?"

She raised her brow and took a seat on the edge of Eric's desk facing him with a look of intrigue as he quickly folded up the paper, hating how his sister could always nail him he replied bluntly...

"No sister dearest, unlike you I like to read up on local news and current events...In fact I'm scoping for news around the park area for our new business endeavor with Russell." Eric fibbed. Well he was looking yesterday, that was close enough.

Pam rose her brows in amazement and she asked him surprised..." Russell huh?"

Eric nodded relieved his sister had decided to back off the Sookie stuff for once. She had tried to get out of him what happened that night at Studio 54 with the New York Times reporter and him but his lips were locked tighter than a drum. Everyone had seen them kiss, so that was a given, and then he had to run out of there like a madman with the girl on his arm. Eric's nostrils flared slightly just thinking about it that night, and Sookie's betrayal.

But he couldn't let Pam see, she knew him too well. If people didn't know better they might think they were twins because they were both so receptive of the other, so he quickly took a sip of his coffee and set it down distastefully because it had gone cold and then replied...

"Yes, in fact I have a meeting scheduled with him this morning to go over the construction project."

"Eric?" Pam asked him leerily not liking that Eric had so blatantly forgotten the last hot button issue that made the front page just a month ago, not to mention she wasn't a big fan of Russell's he was a shady character, and Eric raised his brows asking Pam with a coy grin of his own...

"Yes Pam?"

Pam shook her head and she demanded..."You're not going to get him to break any laws for you are you? After last month we don't need any more bad publicity!"

Pam folded her arms and watched her brother sit back in his large office chair expectantly and he shook his head flipping his eyes up again he asked her...

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you." Pam answered..."But I know how big that ego of yours is and if you're not careful something that looks too good to be true might just get you in over your head."

Eric sighed, pushed out his chair with his long legs and stood up. Looking out his window that overlooked Central Park and he asked her nonchalantly...

"When have I ever gotten in over my head?"

Pam raised her brows her voice teetering on an answer she knew he didn't want to hear and looked back at Eric expectantly as his eyes met hers begrudgingly.

Eric shook his head understanding his sister's insinuation and rose to grab his jacket. He suddenly felt like it was time for a mid morning walk before his meeting with Russell and Pam called back to him...

"You haven't been the same since that night, something happened between you two and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

"Pam, stay out of it!"

Eric suddenly barked back at her and shot her a glare as he made his way out the door, always needing to have the last word, but unbeknownst to Eric, Pam got the last laugh as the door shut behind him. She hadn't seen him this fidgety since their parents died and even that was short term. Eric was about as calm, cool, and collected as one got. But he was as jumpy as a school girl now. That's how she knew something was up. And it wasn't Sophie Anne; this was going on long before they met. It didn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together. Sookie Stackhouse had been able to go where no woman had gone before and that fascinated Pam. She brought something out from deep inside her brother. Pam really had no other choice but to corner her crazy brother and she knew the only way to do that was to play devils advocate. Pam scrunched her nose in distaste at the thought of befriending Sophie Anne. She was everything she hated about women. Lazy, even though she was filthy rich she turned up her nose at anyone who didn't have a trust fund and, her fashion sense was horrendous. Pam didn't know what her brother saw in that woman other than she had a nice wrack. He always was a breast man. But she knew he didn't love her. How could he, they had nothing in common.

However, right now Pam did have something in common with Sophie Anne--Eric. Sophie was desperate for Eric's attention; anyone could see it--Calling him at work 3 times a day, making dinner dates 2 weeks in advance. Pam knew she could use that to her advantage. She was going to get Eric to take a step back and really look at his life and if she had to do it the hard and messy way, she would be happy to.

Pam was no matchmaker, hell she loved being single and took pride in it, and knew her brother did to, but there was something about that Sookie Stackhouse. She knew Sophie was just another notch for him, but Sookie was different. Pam desperately wanted to see Sookie with Eric again just to find out how she did it, how she got inside his head, and of course, Sophie just had to go.

Pam thought she needed to speed this train wreck up…With Sophie Anne around every corner she might just drive her brother insane and that's exactly what Pam was counting on. Not to mention she knew her brother hated hovering women. Throw them together to drive them apart. Pam smirked loving the idea. He needed to be rid of the socialite. She was nothing but a thorn in his side and Sookie from what she saw of her was like a breath of fresh air.

Reaching around Eric's desk, Pam made the call to her new BFF Sophie Anne to schedule a lunch date, of course throwing in her own brand of chaos for Eric to deal with didn't hurt either.

----------------------------------

Sookie made a call to her editor at the payphone outside Carnegie Deli. Her boss Sam Merlotte was not only a great boss, but also a close friend of hers. She knew it wasn't her journalistic background, or even her special skill that was completely responsible for getting her the job. She was pretty sure now as Amelia had pointed out on numerous occasions, that Sam had a huge crush on her too. But Sookie just didn't have time nor did she see Sam like that. He was a good guy but there just wasn't that spark. It wasn't like...

Sookie closed her eyes secretly hating herself for thinking of him again. And then she finally heard Sam's voice...

"Hey Sook, yeah it looks like the Club X thing is a hot one...We got you a job interview at the Mayor's office, you need to pass it with flying colors...Only someone on the inside circle is going to find out where this place is and who is involved."

"Of course." Sookie answered with a nod and took out her note pad as Sam gave her the directions and time of interview...

"Okay, Ill run home and change and make my way over there in an hour." Sookie replied.

"Thanks Sook...(she was just about to hang up when Sam added...) Oh and Sook?"

"Yeah?" Sookie asked him curiously and Sam finally replied...

"Be careful alright, I don't need my star reporter getting in over her head..."

Sookie couldn't help but blush thinking his flattery was a little unnecessary and she answered him modestly...

"I'm always careful."

"Ill see you back at the paper tonight." Sam replied and Sookie nodded her head and agreed...

"Thanks Sam, Ill see you then."

She smiled and hung up the phone and then put her note pad back in her purse.

Sookie hurried home and was relieved to find Amelia gone. Amelia was kind enough, and Sookie would even consider her a friend, but she was too unpredictable and a magnet for trouble. Like the time she had gone on a date with the entire Tiger's basketball team from Princeton. She had actually tried to get Sookie into that group date and Sookie had no patience for it. She found a note on her table…

"Went to go work my old college circuit for your story, meet you back at the 21 Club for lunch, more interesting news to share... –Amelia"

Sookie knew what working the college circuit meant to Amelia. Amelia was an intern at the New York Times and she still attended classes at the New York school of Performing Arts. She wanted to also be an actress after writing her Autobiography, producing her own solo record album and writing her very own screen play, which she planned to day view in Hollywood, starring Amelia Broadway of course. She was very much a scatterbrain but it did come in handy on several occasions. So did Amelia's connections. So Sookie decided to just let it slide.

She stepped into her tiny bedroom and looked for a suitable outfit to wear to an interview. Thinking 'Crap she didn't even ask Sam what the title of the position was nor did she have a resume handy.'

Creasing her brow in frustration, Sookie thought, a nice satin blouse should do the trick. She wasn't even going to bother with a jacket. Taking out a pink secretary blouse off a hanger she undressed and slid on a pair of pantyhose. She always hated pantyhose, but it was just unacceptable to wear anything but. Sookie pulled on a modest slip over her head, pulled on her gray wool pencil skirt and paired it with the pastel colored blouse. She didn't quite know what to do with her hair so Sookie decided to pin it up in a loose bun. All she needed was a comfortable pair of pumps and she was ready. Sookie took a look at herself in the mirror and noticed the frumpy way her satin neck tie was hanging and she slid it off. Deciding to opt for the matching jacket instead she pulled it on and unbuttoned her blouse one more button.

She hated having to dress down like this but it seemed cleavage was the only language men could fully understand. And she needed all the help she could get. So Sookie grabbed her brown leather purse touched up her light makeup, puckering her lips once more for good measure and then she was out the door.

When she arrived at City Hall, Sookie was amazed by the vast array of departments and people fluttering busily about on their way from point A to point B.

She saw the directory and took the marble stairs up to the 3rd floor. Her tone was already flushed pink when she arrived, giving the Mayor's secretary her name and purpose of business. The secretary smiled at her and nodded her head gesturing for Sookie to take a seat…

"He'll be right out; he's just finishing up with a meeting."

Sookie smiled back at her and nodded, taking a seat by the massive window that overlooked the cityscape, and Sookie crossed her legs and quickly fanned her face trying to get rid of the flush.

Just then the office doors opened and she heard a man's voice echo into the lobby area.

"Thanks, we'll be in touch, I can't wait to get started."

Sookie stood up a smile on her face waiting for the Mayor to walk his guest out when she heard another voice, a very familiar voice that caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end…

"It will be a very exciting endeavor." Eric answered.

_Shit shit shit_, was all Sookie could think as her heart started hammering in her chest. She had to make herself invisible, _shit shit_. Sookie quickly took a seat once more hoping neither of the men noticed her as she quickly grabbed the closest magazine, unaware that she was holding it upside down. She heard the Mayor reply…

"Make sure to tell Pam hi for me, I do hope she will join us with the project…"

She had hoped he was already to the lobby door, but the pause was just a little too long and Sookie dared to peek out from behind her magazine and when she did her gaze flashed with a pair of electric blue eyes. The same eyes that haunted her dreams and made her sing in her sleep. Sookie swallowed realizing both men had stopped talking now and were both looking at her.

It wasn't as if things had ended badly enough between she and Eric, now she had to deal with this?

_Double shit._

Luckily his secretary noticed the pause and she replied…

"Mr. Edgington, this is Sarah Newlin, she is here for your 11 o'clock interview for the Book Keeping position."

The Mayor looked at her and smiled replying kindly…

"Thank you Daphne."

But Eric's eyes had never left hers. Sookie had no other choice but to stand and walk over to him. Eric's eyes flickered and Sookie knew her cover was blown, she might as well just take her purse and her things now, but then Eric surprised her by answering…

"Sarah? What a surprise!" Eric's gaze held on her unwaveringly and then he explained to Russell finally looking away…

"You two know each other?" Russell asked Eric astonished looking back from Sookie to Eric and Eric explained looking back to Russell…

"Sarah here used to work for me, I tried to persuade her to stay, but she insisted that she needed to broaden her horizons before she settled anywhere. I didn't know she was interviewing for a job here but I can assure you, whatever her sources say, she should come highly recommended…Good at what she does and she certainly knows how to use that head of hers. She'll do whatever it takes whether it be morally or immorally questionable."

His voice trailed off and Sookie thought she heard a tint of bitterness, narrowing her own eyes defensively. She wasn't sure if she should strangle him for his rudeness or hug him for not blowing her cover, but Russell was oblivious to it all, laughing at Eric's words.

"Oh Northman, you certainly have a way with words…Has anyone ever told you you could sell a lemon to a used car salesman?"

Eric's lips curved into a smile and Sookie couldn't help but watch him. Trying to laugh lightly, but it was obvious just how uncomfortable she was. _God, why did he have to be here? _Sookie's mind screamed and replied in a clipped tone, trying to keep her emotions at bay…

"It was quite the learning experience working with Mr. Northman, but I confess I really have a passion for politics."

In that moment she felt Eric's dark gaze scan her and that's when her body betrayed her. Her flush cheeks grew even more blushed and her nipples pebbled, beckoning his warm mouth to her flesh.

"Well I must admit, if Eric recommends you, I might as well close my doors right now." Russell replied. His smile was flirty and Sookie caught him take a peek at her cleavage. Her face colored a complimentary shade of crimson and Sookie swore she might just suffocate from the lack of air in the room. Any minute now, any minute it would all blow up in her face, Sookie thought. She looked back at Russell who still hadn't lifted his gaze from her bosom when Eric snapped their attention back. He replied…

"Ill be in touch Russell; just give me a call after you've looked over the blueprints."

Sookie looked back at Eric and actually thought she saw his nostrils flare but that was before the Mayor reached out and shook his hand with a pleasant smile he nodded and answered…

"It's at the top of my priority list; I should have an answer by this afternoon."

Russell smiled and then gestured for Sookie to go back into his office when Eric replied rather surprisingly…

"It was…(he paused searching for the right word, settling on…) remarkable to see you again Sarah, good luck with the interview."

Sookie swallowed, 25 years worth of pain and hurt on her face as she remembered the circumstances for the last time he left her, how much he hurt her and she finally answered softly…

"Thank you Mr. Northman."

It was only one night goddamnit, but in that brief night she had felt the most freedom ever in her life. Not to mention as always he was hot as hell. Dressed sharply in a black suit with a crisp white linen shirt and a charcoal colored tie, Sookie had to swallow as she watched him go. His eyes flickered with hers once more bowing his head before he left the office, leaving her alone all over again. Sookie wondered how it was possible to hate someone so much and be as infatuated as she was at the same time.

She didn't know how she made it through the interview. She didn't want to admit that having Eric there helped her chances. _Why was he there anyway? He was a building contractor! _Sookie thought, wondering what business Eric had with the Mayor of New York, but on her walk home she couldn't help coming back to the question, _why did he lie for her?_ The last time they spoke he was furious. Her mind flashed back to that late summer night for a moment in lament…

-------

"_You can read my mind???? So that's how you did it? That's how you took down Victor wasn't it? You got him to let you in and then you read his thoughts!!!"_

_He was stuffing his legs back in his pants angrily as Sookie scrambled to tie her bathrobe belt tightly…_

"_Eric!" She tried to cut him off as he yelled bitterly…_

"_So are you trying to work me right now? See what else you can find for one of your stories?"_

"_Eric, I…I can explain…It wasn't like that…"_

_But he was far too angry shaking his head he hadn't even buttoned his shirt, the ends hanging loosely from his perfectly tanned chest as he looked around to make sure he hadn't missed anything and spat back finally from the doorway…_

"_If I so much as smell you anywhere near me or my company, I promise you, I'll make your life a living nightmare. Go ahead and test me, I dare you. Our little fuck might not be so secret anymore when I'm done with you!"_

_Sookie's face dropped, unable to believe he could be so heartless. Wanting to slap him all over again. She looked back at him one more time pleadingly, looking for some semblance of a human being under there, but all that was left in his eyes was rage. The man she had seen before, the one she felt so connected too was gone. And he wasn't coming back. Eric glared at her one last time before grabbing the door handle._

_He slammed the door shut behind him causing her to jolt in shock from the loud obtrusive sound that resounded in her ears several minutes afterwards, and then when the ringing finally stopped, Sookie felt the tears start._

--------------

Never again would she let herself become so vulnerable, Sookie thought to herself. Never again would she let her body overrule her head. There was no such thing as true love. Just fools who confused lust with love. If Sookie could help it, she would never let herself love again, it just wasn't worth it. Not that she loved Eric, god he was the epitome of everything she hated about men, and he totally fit the bill. He was just like her ex, selfish, heartless, and only in it for one thing. All men were alike it seemed. Sookie was just upset that he got her to lower her guard. It certainly wasn't love. Sookie told herself and from that day on she lived for herself and herself alone.

Sookie looked at her watch realizing it was almost noon and Amelia had asked her to meet at the 21 Club, so she hailed a taxi and within minutes, Sookie stepped out to pay her driver. Her clarity of mind got her all riled up. Thinking of Eric tended to have that affect on her, mean and in control, Sookie strode in like she owned the place. Sookie hadn't even made it to the host before she heard Amelia call her name…

"Sookie!"

Amelia was waiting there for her already smiling and she waved to her while holding their table when Sookie heard that voice again from the side…

"Table for two Charlie!"

"Absolutely Mr. Northman, just give us a minute to get it ready for you."

Her neck jerked back, gaze narrowed, angrier than a hell cat that had been caged for a week as his gaze flickered with hers.

Eric cast her a cool smile as Sookie's glare dropped to the hand around the spunky red heads waist. She suddenly felt sick again and Sookie knew exactly why that was. This man was dead set on getting his revenge it seemed. Haunting her like some phantom. But Sookie wasn't going to settle for it. Not this time. This time she had something to get off her chest first.

"It seems I just can't get a moment away from you can I?" Eric smirked turning to face Sookie, his gaze dancing with her's as she met his look with contempt.

Sophie Anne took off her sunglasses and followed Eric's gaze towards Sookie, her expression showing the apparent displeasure.

"Eric, who's this?" Sophie asked him in a clipped tone with musing smirk, wondering what kind of underling Eric happened to recognize already looking down her nose at Sookie and Eric replied…

"Just an old friend of mine, right Sarah?" He enunciated her alias name with a mocking tone and Sookie's nostrils flared once more.

"Sookie!" Another voice called her from behind, but all Sookie could see was red…

"Sookie I got us a table!" Amelia announced coming up from behind. The stare down between Sookie and Eric reaching world class levels unbeknownst to the other two women and then Amelia exclaimed finally in realization acting like a total fan girl…

"OH MY GOD! Eric Northman and Sophie Anne Leclerc! It really is a small world!"

"It's a pleasure." Sophie Anne offered Amelia her hand daintily as if the gesture was a large chore but she somehow managed to rise above it all for a fan.

"It's an honor to meet you!" Amelia proclaimed chattering anxiously she blurted out…

"Sookie and I were just reading about you two in the paper this morning."

Eric raised his brow and looked back at Sookie with intrigue. Sookie's face colored red again her anger festering below the surface.

"Sookie? Who is Sookie?" Sophie Anne asked her curiously and Sookie finally answered…

"I am…it's a nickname." She fibbed not wanting to get into her undercover story here and then Sophie Anne asked her with nose crinkled…

"Why on earth would you want to be called that?"

The stars finally left Amelia's eyes feeling defensive all of the sudden she asked her outright…

"What's wrong with Sookie?"

Sookie was just about to speak, not wanting to start anything when Eric replied…

"Nothing is wrong with it."

Sophie Anne pouted, angry that Eric took Sookie's side and to get her revenge she replied whispering loudly inter Eric's ear as her lips touched his ear lobes…

"Baby, why don't we just get take out and then we can go back to my place and work it off?"

Sookie couldn't help but roll her eyes at the obnoxious way Sophie Anne was behaving wondering what Eric saw in her. But it was like watching a trainwreck. As hard as she tried to force herself to look away, she just couldn't. Sophie placed a soft kiss on the side of his jaw. Eric looked sideways back at Sookie and she began to tug on his arm like an anxious five year old when he finally replied shrugging her off looking back at Sophie as if to hose her off…

"We are already here darling…why don't we join Sookie and her friend?"

"What?" Sophie pouted, obviously not to keen on the idea and Sookie nodded her head for the first time in agreement with his date replying…

"I don't think they have enough room to squeeze us all into a table anyway."

"I have a booth." Amelia announced cheerfully and Sookie cringed wondering what in the hell Amelia was doing. Her appetite for trouble certainly wasn't helping right now and Sookie tried to shake her head giving her friend a signal that meant 'no this was a bad idea,' when Eric chimed in with…

"Good, then it's settled."

Amelia informed the host that 2 more would be joining them and then she turned back around to shake Eric's hand…

"I'm Amelia by the way." She announced with an eager smile.

"It's our pleasure Amelia, thanks for the invitation to join you." Eric replied and Amelia beamed back at him. The happy yet very uncomfortable looking couple followed her while Sookie trailed behind. She didn't know how she would get through this meal. Thinking absently for a quick exit but another large party just stepped inside the doorway. She looked down at Sophie Anne's platform heals paired with that god awful Betty Davis hairstyle and she couldn't help but cringe.

If her Gran hadn't brought her up with manners Sookie would have fled the restaurant faster than she could say 'see ya' wondering absently all of the sudden why Amelia had chosen this restaurant of all places. It was out of both of their price ranges for just an average lunch hour. Sookie suddenly wondered if there was more to this. Like Eric somehow planned this. The thought alone made her furious.

Amelia sat down and Eric stood politely while Sophie Ann took her seat and Sookie slid in next to Amelia. His smug smile said it all as slipped in next to his girlfriend. One thing Sookie was sure of, if looks could kill Eric Northman would be dead right now.

No way, this city just wasn't big enough for the both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Just wanted to thank everyone for the awesome reviews and feedback. Im glad the story is working. So I didnt think Id get this chapter done so quick, but Im being held hostage waiting for a heater/furnace to be installed at home so yeye, lol. And Ive already started ch 4, so we're getting a good pace going here, hehe. Anyway, thanks as always for reading and let me know what you think. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Amelia looked over at Eric and Sookie staring at each other. If she had ever seen an eye-fucking match before, these two would be the champions. Luckily his date didn't seem to notice as she checked her nails and makeup using a small compact mirror from her purse.

"So how do you two know each other anyway?" Sophie asked Sookie nonchalantly while flipping down her compact, smiling falsely at the waiter as he brought them all glasses of water. But before anyone could reply she interrupted them again speaking to the waiter.

"Ill have a bottle of Evian please, no ice but slightly chilled."

The waiter looked back at everyone else and he replied…

"Of course, can I get anyone else something to drink?"

"Ill have a glass of brandy!" Eric announced promptly and Sookie followed with…

"Ill get a gin and tonic please."

Amelia swiftly understood what was happening. There was only one reason someone who wasn't an alcoholic drank at lunch. Come to think of it, Sookie never drank at lunch. She practically had to twist her arm to get her to come out to happy hour with them. There was something more between these two. Amelia smiled smugly at her realization wondering what happened. Did they get trapped in an elevator together? Or better yet, did they kiss? She couldn't even picture someone like Sookie having sexual affairs with Eric Northman, but her smile brightened just a little at the thought and she announced…

"I'll have a Chianti!"

"Very good." The waiter announced and asked them…

"Shall I bring out some appetizers before your meal?"

Sophie Anne began shaking her head profusely and she snapped acting like he should have brought her water 2 hours ago…

"No, just the drinks thank you!"

Eric looked back at Sophie Anne scolding and like a spoiled child she wrapped her fingers in his hair and began to twirl his blonde strands possessively as her blue gaze darted towards Sookie and she asked her again…

"So you were saying before we were rudely interrupted? How did you two meet?"

Sookie looked back at Eric hesitantly and Eric answered for her, to Sookie's relief…

"Business darling, you know how you hate it when we talk business."

Sophie looked back at Eric and then Sookie again wondering why it was again they weren't alone and stuck with these two groupies instead and she began to kiss his neck, licking a spot she replied with heated breath against the damp skin…

"Of course…boring business, where is the fun in that?"

Amelia looked back at Sophie Anne getting the distinct impression that she had misjudged her. This debutant was much more spoiled rotten than she had originally thought. Wondering just what Eric saw in her. He seemed for the most part in the short time she had known him a pretty down to earth guy, but this chick was coo coo for cocoa puffs. And Amelia was good at judging people.

Amelia laughed and played along deciding to do a little experiment of her own, she added…

"Yes, it's unfortunate we cant get these two to play more often…"

Eric raised his brow at the obvious double entendre on Amelia's words and Sophie Anne laughed because yes, she was that dense.

"He never wants to play, I have to surprise him at work and at home and in the bedroom all the time."

Sookie had been taking a sip of her water and nearly spit it out. She quickly wiped the excess liquid off her lips wondering when this day from HELL would end and she looked back at Amelia pleadingly, begging her to stop with her eyes. She so didn't want to be here.

But Amelia was no help; she had to play along and added…

"Neither does she, in fact I can't remember the last time she had a good old fashioned fuck fest."

Now it was Eric's turn to choke on his drink that the waiter had just set down for them moments ago.

"Are you okay baby?" Sophie asked him with mock concern as she rubbed his back and Eric quickly nodded his head and assured her…

"I'm fine."

Amelia of course was sitting there like a goddamn cat that at the canary. So it was true, they slept together. _Why Sookie you wicked little vixen_, she thought with a smirk. Amelia suddenly felt very impressed with her co-worker and friend.

Sookie's eyes darted towards Amelia's unable to hide the embarrassment on her face after hearing Amelia's thoughts and she quickly excused herself…

"I have to go powder my nose."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Amelia asked her all of the sudden feeling concern, admittedly also desperate to get the dirt on these two but Sookie shook her head and forced a smile…

"No I'm fine, Ill be right back."

Sookie grabbed her purse not daring to look back at Eric as she dashed back towards the entrance where she had seen the restrooms. She honestly didn't know how much more of this she could take. First they had to have lunch with Eric and that woman, and now they were talking openly about each other's sex lives? She had never wanted to bolt this much before. Sookie was about a horse's hair away from just continuing to walk out the door but her last shred of human decency forced her to find her refuge in the ladies room instead

-------------

"She's weird." Sophie Anne proclaimed with her nose scrunched up and she put her arm around Eric, wanting to kiss his beautiful mouth. Sophie leaned in, but Eric had already pulled away making a quick excuse he replied…

"That reminds me, I just have to make a quick call to check in on something, I promise to make it quick." His eyes flashed apologetically towards Sophie and then Amelia begging his pardon.

"Please excuse me." He remarked and then stood up.

Sophie pouted but Eric didn't give her a chance to reply before he was headed off towards the front of the restaurant. It was true, he did need to check with Russell on those blueprints, but it wasn't anything that couldn't wait till after lunch. Instead Eric picked up the phone and called Pam.

After the receptionist connected him to his sister's line she finally answered after the third ring...

"If you've called to complain, hang up now, if you've called to say your upset, press zero, if you've called to say, you're always right, and Ill never doubt you again, please stay on the line..."

"Cut the crap Pam!" Eric growled back at her and she retorted smartly...

"Oh yes, lay the charm on thick sweetie, you know that always works..." Eric could hear Pam smirking through the phone and his glance flashed towards the woman's restroom absently as he asked her...

"Do you want to tell my why I'm sitting here having lunch at the 21 Club with Sophie Anne and Sookie Stackhouse?" He kept his voice under control, but there was an undercurrent of frustration.

Pam of course laughed and replied..."No...Really? You are all there together? It really is a small world after all isn't it?"

"Pam!" Eric growled and she replied in her usual singsong voice..."Yes Eric sweetie?"

"This has you written all over it...Sophie Anne told me you made the reservations for us...That you had taken a sudden shine to her..."

"She did did she?" Pam replied sounding very smug and bemused with herself and Eric shook his head putting his hand over the phone he spat back...

"I will not have you meddle in my life? Whatever the hell you are trying to pull with these two women cut it the fuck out!"

Pam couldn't help but let out a small giggle in response and Eric clenched his jaw angrily, hating the way these three women seemed to have his balls in a choke hold all of the sudden and he threatened her...

"I mean it Pam! Leave it alone!"

"Eric you know I love you..." Pam proclaimed and Eric replied...

"You have a very odd and disturbing way of showing it!"

There was a pause for a moment and then Pam finally blurted out...

"She's not right for you Eric, I can see that you aren't happy with her. She smothers you and doesn't get you. I just want to see you happy."

"Id be happier if you'd stop fucking with my life." Eric replied still seemingly very upset and Pam finally backed down out of respect for him, and answered softly after another long pause...

"Alright, it's a deal, as long as you prove yourself happy, I will stop meddling." There was silence on the other end and Pam asked him for clarification wanting to know if that was what he wanted to hear....

"Okay?"

Eric rolled his eyes and then looked outside through the open door and he replied...

"I think I just saw a pig fly by."

"Haha, very funny." Pam answered, and then Eric saw Sookie step out of the restroom pulling her purse together she was about to head back into the dining room. Eric finally blurted out...

"Gotta go, see you later!"

Not even giving Pam a chance to say goodbye, Eric hung up the phone and then was after Sookie. He pulled her arm surprising her and Sookie practically jumped.

"Jesus! You scared me!" Sookie exclaimed.

Eric pulled her back a few feet into the coat check desk before she could protest and he asked Sookie point blank as her fiery gaze locked with his...

"What are you doing here Sookie?"

She looked back at him like he was growing a pair of horns on his head wondering the exact same thing and she repeated his question incredulously, feeling insulted by his brash behavior yanking her hand away from his grasp, she answered...

"What am I doing here, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

She couldn't help but raise her voice, and a couple of restaurant patrons looked in their direction absently. Eric pulled Sookie back deeper into the closet.

"I'm not one of your bimbo's you can't shove me around like one!" Sookie hissed angry that he was man handling her. Eric's own anger simmering at her he growled back...

"I don't shove around my dates!" He replied defensively and Sookie replied lifting her chin up to meet his gaze square on and she answered...

"Really? You could have fooled me, the way you have that one eating out of your hand and following you around like a little puppy dog. Do you train all your women that well?"

"I don't know, why don't you answer that question!" Eric spat back and then Sookie raised her hand to hit him but he caught her wrist instead. Feeling the tingling sensation once more of flesh against flesh, Sookie yanked her hand out of his grip and hissed...

"Go to hell!"

"Oh trust me sweetheart, I'm already there!"

Eric was totally in Sookie's face having her backed against a corner, her heart pounding like a jackhammer and she suddenly felt claustrophobic.

Her chest heaved and she dared to look up into his eyes in challenge feeling that sudden pull yet again, not understanding how she could want to shoot him and kiss him at the same time. And her nostrils flared in defense.

Eric watched Sookie, this stubborn hard ass yet fascinating and enchanting woman in front of him with wonder. First he was surprised to see her in Russell's office looking eagerly the part of the hot secretary, not quite sure what she was up to, but he would. Eric knew Sookie would never tell him willingly especially when she was pissed, like right now, so he didn't bother to waste his time. Besides, she could probably read his mind anyway. It was all so confusing. His gaze tore into hers hating the fact that the only part of him that could think rationally right now was his dick. He didn't know why but seeing her in that get up, the same get up she was wearing now with the loose bun and peek-a-boo dip in her blouse made him desperately want to loosen that hair tie, spin her around, and fuck her senseless. His breathing picked up just as Sookie finally broke the silence, wanting to get the hell out of here she stepped awkwardly between Eric and the coat wrack, her leg snaking around the long metal pole.

"I don't think my research assistant chose this place on her own...it seems she had some help...you've been on my tail all day." Her eyes glared up into his angrily. The problem was, the angrier she got, the higher that bar of scorching sexual tension rose.

"You're suggesting that I have been following you all day?" Eric growled back answering his own question he replied angrily, and he turned to face her in challenge...

Sookie was about to point out that Eric was the first to threaten her, when he cut her off…

"Have you forgotten that I was at Russell's first? Have you forgotten that you were the one that fucked me over, why on earth would I want to follow you?" Eric asked her.

Sookie glared at him and pushed him back into a large fur coat and she spat back defensively...

"Oh trust me, I don't want to be within 100 miles of you!"

She finally stepped over the pole pushing the fur coat aside needing to get as far away from him as possible. This man was her kryptonite it seemed, grunting past him that was until her ankle strap got caught on the edge of the coat wrack cart and she went flying.

Sookie gripped the coat wrack trying to escape Eric as he reached out to her, attempting to find balance but several coats fell with her and then she felt a heavy thud collapse on top of her thinking it was the coat wrack that fell, but as she looked up into those deep blue eyes, she realized that it was Eric that had been pressing securely on top of her. She gasped as his body settled onto hers.

_Oh Jesus, Mary, and Joseph_. Sookie thought feeling very weak and powerless to her own primal urges all of the sudden.

His crystal blue eyes met hers and Eric thought she had never looked more beautiful. That perfect pink flush that crept over her cheeks, that sexy as hell heaving bosom, he had a sudden urge to take her top off and suck her breasts like a child would its mother. Her blonde halo framing her perfect face, he could feel her hot breath against his skin, and then he felt his hardness rise up, pressing firmly against her thigh, Sookie moaned slightly and they looked at each other for a moment, the whole world melting away around them, Eric forgot what they had been fighting for and Sookie thought she saw a glimpse of the man she knew from that night. The tension between them screaming for release, a kiss, anything, their bodies too wired to think of anything else but connecting and Eric leaned in, his mouth mere inches from hers, desperate to ease his aching arousal he could feel her heart pound against his chest just like his had been, when he heard someone above them clear their throat.

"Ahem…"

They both looked up to find the coat check clerk standing there and she asked them with a knowing look in her eye...

"Is everything alright?"

Suddenly Sookie felt as if someone had turned the lights on, remembering how she got here and how she was trying to leave when Eric stopped her, Sookie shoved him away replying as she struggled to move his massive body...

"Get off me!"

Eric had his own flush as Sookie struggled to stand, shrugging his hands away from her in an effort to help her stand as he attempted to stand himself, and he finally replied cordially...

"Yes, we're fine...these coat wracks aren't very sturdy."

The woman looked at him and then down at the very apparent tent in his pants and she smirked back at them, replying smoothly...

"No, they aren't made for recreation."

Sookie's eyes widened, and then she glared back at Eric one last time with contempt.

"Sorry about the mess." Sookie replied leaving Eric alone to clean it up with Eric junior along to help him and then stomped off back to the table. Eric knew when he returned she would be gone.

Rolling his eyes, he watched her disappear into the crowd and then his gaze met the coat check clerk's sympathetic look.

"It's okay, Ill get this."

She replied helping him pick up a few of the coats they had pulled down with them. Eric wasn't normally prone to embarrassment, it took a lot to bring him down, but he had to admit, this was pretty fucking embarrassing. Handing her what he had gathered Eric stomped off to the men's restroom in definite need of finding his release before he had to deal with Sophie Anne again. One thing was sure; Sookie Stackhouse had bitten off more than she could chew when she decided to tango with him again. Eric wasn't sure of many things but he knew he wasn't done with her yet, not by a long shot. He shot the dining hall one more glare of contempt before barging into the men's room to take care of his current pressing business.

-------------------

"I'm sorry, but how did I not know about this? You and Eric Northman???" Amelia was walking with Sookie in the park after their sudden departure from lunch leaving Sophie Anne stranded all by her lonesome until Eric returned. Sookie didn't dare look at the coat check area on their way out for fear of running into Eric again. Instead she pulled Amelia with her made up some story about having a family emergency and then left.

"Keep your voice down!" Sookie hissed back at her worried onlookers would hear, but Amelia was far too excited and she replied with a huge smile...

"So what's he like in bed? Is he as big as he looks?"

"Amelia!" Sookie glared back at her and shook her head, lying miserably through her teeth...

"There's nothing between us, I don't know what you're going on about. Besides, I hate him!"

Amelia couldn't help but chuckle and she shook her head and replied...

"Sam has no clue he's got the times cover story right under his nose, I can see the headline now…'Love Conquers All After Star Reporter Gets Back In the Game with the Man she Single Handedly Brought Down to His Knees.'"

Sookie rolled her eyes and shook her head thinking Amelia was too dramatic for her own good and she shook her head.

"Well there's only one solution to this." Amelia replied finally and Sookie looked back at her in question reluctantly as they passed by the Bethesda fountain she asked her...

"And what's that?" Sookie knew she would regret those words before they came out of her mouth and she was right it seemed, as Amelia replied smugly...

"Love does conquer all. We need to get you two kids back together to see those sparks fly again. Sookie you so need a man!"

Sookie looked back at Amelia wondering if this girl had just stepped out of the Looney bin, it seemed she wasn't listening to anything she had just said and Sookie replied frustrated...

"Haven't you heard a word I have been saying??? I-HATE-HIM." Sookie enunciated the last three words and shook her head adding...

"I never want to see that bastard again, he's nothing but a man whore who uses women to boost his poor pathetic fragile male ego...I want nothing to do with him!"

Amelia's laughed again, not taking Sookie seriously and she asked her...

"Then why were you two practically undressing each other with your eyes at lunch? And why did you both just suddenly disappear at the same time for 10 whole minutes? Trust me, I noticed how long it was because I was stuck listening to the Princess Sophie talk about how great a responsibility it was to be an heiress...(Amelia rolled her eyes, and looked back at Sookie, concluding…) You two a coincidence? I think not."

Sookie rolled her eyes gesturing out frustrated and she spoke defensively arguing...

"He wants what he can't have, just like all men."

"But he did have you." Amelia countered, her young eyes showing intelligence underneath the surface and Sookie clenched her teeth in frustration and growled back...

"Well he can't have me now."

And that was the end of the argument. As they walked back to the paper, Sookie buried herself in her research. When she finally looked up at the clock it was almost 9. Sighing to herself Sookie wondered just when life was supposed to get easier. Sookie got home a little after 10, needing to finish up on some last minute fact checking for her latest consumer reports story. It was going to press and would be printed in the Sunday paper.

When she got home she flipped on her answering machine and listened to the one message from Daphne, Mr. Edgingtons secretary. She got the job and she started on Monday at 9am sharp. Well at least one thing was working in her favor, Sookie thought. Although not much else was at the moment. Sookie took a deep breath and went to grab some ice cream out of her freezer. For the first time in a very long time, she felt butterflies. Wondering if this story was bigger than she was, perhaps she was getting in over her head, or perhaps it was something or someone else...

-------------

It had been one week since Sookie had started her job with the Mayor. She was settling in very well, but found herself hitting a wall when it came to getting inside anyone's head. The couple of times she had actually been able to get any thoughts of Russell Edgington's they were mostly business oriented, or sex related. He was definitely an ass man, and a total pig, in Sookie's opinion. Several women had stopped by on business, but she wasn't getting a thing from any of them. In truth it was wearing her out and Sookie wondered if this job was just a waste of time. Maybe the Mayor didn't have anything to do with Maudette's death. Maybe he had nothing to do with this Club X either. However, one thing Sookie was sure of, with a mind like his, he certainly was not faithful to his wife. That part disgusted her. Daphne was out getting the Mayor's dry cleaning and he didn't have any appointments for a few hours, so Sookie thought she would take the chance to call Sam. She wanted to schedule a meeting with him to discuss this story. Sookie thought they needed to go in a new direction. Perhaps start with that drug dealer that was questioned earlier by the police about Maudette. She knew he wasn't a solid source, but maybe he could lead her in the right direction. Sookie had just picked up the phone receiver when Russell himself came out of his office and asked her if she had a minute.

Sookie was admittedly a little nervous when he invited her into his office and it was just the two of them and she sat down on the chair opposite his desk and Russell smiled at her and replied…

"I'm glad to see you fitting in here Sarah…It looks like Northman was right."

Sookie smiled politely and nodded her head and answered…

"Thank you Mr. Edgington."

He smiled in kind and then began, keeping things professional, he explained…

"In less than a week you've gotten last months books all sorted out…I find that very impressive."

He raised his brow and Sookie wondered just what he was thinking, when Russell gave her the answer she was waiting for…

"Our accountant is very busy preparing next years fiscal budget, and I was wondering if you would be willing to take a meeting with Mr. Northman on his projected expenses for the Park Avenue Towers project?"

Sookie didn't know if she heard him right and she asked him again…

"I beg your pardon sir?"

Russell explained…"He is the contractor in charge of the Park Avenue Towers construction project…I need to get a projection on his budget for the project so we know how much encumbered funds to set aside."

Sookie swallowed not liking the sound of seeing Eric again. She absolutely despised him, not to mention he was a general thorn in her side and would most likely use every opportunity available to rib her on her undercover assignment and Russell looked back at her and asked her point blank…

"So will you help us out here Sarah? It would really mean a lot to me and it would be a favor I wouldn't soon forget."

His lips curved as Sookie swallowed pulling on the neck of her blouse, feeling all of the sudden as if the top was strangling her, but she really had no other choice. Do this or jeopardize her job and hence jeopardize her cover story. Although part of her wondered if that would be the worst thing in the world, seeing as she felt like she was hitting a brick wall. But the other part, the louder part told her she needed to keep her integrity. Finally after a long moment and a deep breath Sookie replied reluctantly…

"All right….I'll do it."

Russell stood up and he replied with a satisfied smile…

"Great! We have a meeting set up with him in an hour at his office…"

"In his office?" Sookie asked standing up all of the sudden feeling alarmed. She didn't know this meeting would take place in the private confines of Eric's office and Russell nodded walking her to the door…

"You do know where that is don't you?"

He looked back at her expectantly, and Sookie had no other choice but to bury her simmering anger finally replying with a slight hesitation…

"Yes sir…I do…"

"Good." Russell replied opening the door for her to let her out, he concluded…

"I look forward to getting the numbers from you on your meeting tomorrow morning."

He smiled at Sookie and she felt a sudden distaste in her mouth. _How was she going to deal with Eric? This was so not what she signed up for when she took this story._ But it seemed that man just wouldn't leave her alone.

Taking a deep breath Sookie tried to center herself. She realized she could do this, she was a professional and Eric was nothing to fear. She was a force to be reckoned with and she pitied any man who dared to get in her way, especially Eric Northman.

------------

"Okay if I have to listen to poor Ginger take one more message from la bitch, I'm going to invite her here myself…I know I said I didn't like her but honestly Eric, ignoring her is not going to solve your problems, just finish this and break up with her properly..."

Eric had his nose buried in blue prints, half hearing Pam but she made it pretty impossible to read when she put her hand down over the area he was going over and Eric looked up at her asking her outright...

"What?" His gaze was blank and Pam sighed asking him frustrated...

"Did you not just hear a word that I said?"

Eric scratched his nose and went back to looking over the blueprints and he answered her not bothering to even look at her...

"Pam I'm busy now, can't this wait?"

And that's when Pam pulled the blueprints out from under his large hands in one strong swoop. Eric looked up at her angrily as the paper crinkled in his wake and then Pam cut back with...

"No it cant wait...You need to break up with this woman, she is driving the entire office insane!"

"Why should I break up with her?" Eric asked her nonchalantly pulling out another folder from his desk drawer he added...

"I'm busy now, but I can always use a little unwinding."

Pam rolled her eyes and she shook her head and answered...

"You've been sleeping here every night this week, I know your not getting any so cut the crap!"

Eric glared at her and then Pam dared to address another topic, one that was pretty taboo for Eric, and she asked him...

"Have you heard back from Sookie lately?"

Suddenly all of Eric's silent alarms went off wondering what Pam was up to this time, what she knew, what she'd heard and he answered her coolly replying...

"No...have you?"

Pam smirked and she went over to sit on the edge of Eric's desk again in her favorite spot, Pam confessed...

"I spoke with her research assistant...In fact she was the one who so kindly offered to personally treat Sookie to the 21 Club coupons I gave them."

Eric's eyes darted up to meet Pam's in question knowing she was most definitely up to something. She now had his full-undivided attention and Pam waited for dramatic pause before replying…

"You know it's pretty obvious now what's going on between you two..."

Pam smirked, and Eric growled replying…

"Oh really? You mean you can make something appear out of nothing? Hang on, Ill get the Guinness Book of Record's on the line for you."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Pam stood up and flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and looked back at Eric with a knowing glint…

"Fine, then I guess you wont care that Sookie is here right now…To meet with you." She added that eyebrow arched once more as Eric darted up out of his seat…

"WHAT?" He asked, trying to hide his panic as he began to straighten up the mess on his desk subconsciously and Pam smiled smugly back at him…

"Right…She mean's nothing, nothing at all!"

She gave him a wink and then was out the door. Just as Eric's secretary announced Sookie's arrival, or Sarah Newlin's arrival for his 4 o'clock meeting regarding cost projection on the Park Avenue project. Eric had no other choice but to reply….

"Send her in."

He wasn't sure what to do with his hands, all of the sudden feeling like a teenager going to junior prom with his first date, when Ginger let Sookie in.

"Thank you Ginger." Eric replied casting Ginger a stern and serious glance as she closed the door behind them and then he looked back at Sookie questioningly. Wondering what her game was.

"Miss Stackhouse…To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?"

He could be professional, Eric thought. Right after he got to the bottom of this little charade Sookie had going on. Her being on Russell's turf was one thing, but on his own turf, he certainly wasn't planning on letting her leave here until he found out exactly what or who she was planning on taking down this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: Thanks again to everyone for the awesome reviews, and sticking with this fiction. Like many writers say reviews are like crack to us, lol. And its true, they are. They always get the match lit under me as far as motivation, so thank you! So in this chapter things heat up, and there may even be some citrus action, so keep your eyes peeled, hehe. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! xoxo

**Chapter 4**

"_Miss Stackhouse…To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?"_

Sookie looked back at Eric blankly. She had a ringing in her ears for some reason she could no longer remember why she came. She had been thinking so hard about the story on her way over here and how she could get Russell Edgington to give her the information she needed. Sookie thought about going through his files after hours, or maybe asking Daphne if she had seen anything suspicious, or maybe she just needed to branch out her search and go in a different direction. Running all the options through her mind, time and time again, 24/7 was starting to take its toll. It was draining her. Not to mention she was working 16+ hour days. It was like her mind had taken up too much space with this case she didn't have any more room for anything else and she looked back at Eric for a moment in an attempt to get her bearings back. He looked tired too and in the back of her mind amongst all those other thoughts she wondered why that was.

"Sookie?" Eric asked her again, trying to get her to snap out of her trance. He thought her behavior odd and Eric looked back at her questioningly as she asked him…

"What?" Needing Eric to repeat his question.

She certainly wasn't making it easy for Eric to tear into her when she was acting this way, and he replied in a clipped tone feeling frustrated him self…

"Why are you here?"

Finally she came back to him taking a deep breath, getting her bearings back and Sookie replied…

"I'm here to go over the projected budget for the Park Avenue Tower project…"

Eric blinked, still confused because he thought he was going to have this meeting with Russell's accountant and he asked her deciding to fix a drink for both of them while he was at it…

"And Russell asked you to come here instead?"

Sookie looked back at him and nodded wiping her brow in exhaustion.

"Yeah…" She looked around his office having a sudden flash of the last time she was here, remembering some very heated words after she had exposed Victor for the insider trading scam. She knew she had just burned a bridge that day. But she thought it odd that here she was standing in this very spot once again. It was still too much to process and she set down her purse and took out her folder and notebook.

Eric had a thought as he watched Sookie for a moment. She looked like she had just run a marathon; in fact with his sudden lack of enthusiasm to interrogate her he actually thought he might feel some concern for her. One look at that face and it was like she took all the wind out of his sails and he was tired of fighting with her frankly, he didn't think he would get anywhere with Sookie if he continued to attack her. Besides, she looked drained and worn-out. And perfect for the plucking, that other little voice on the corner of his shoulder noted. So he gestured for her to take a seat on his plush leather sofa…

"Please have a seat and Ill get you the statistics and numbers."

Sookie looked back at Eric oddly for a moment thinking it strange that he hadn't yet begun to question and berate her yet, wondering why he was being so civil, but he didn't appear to have any hidden agenda as he continued to make her a gin and tonic with lime. She was impressed he remembered her drink of choice, and really had no other option but to oblige his request. Being nice wasn't something she was prepared for, and it kind of had an unsettling effect but she was too tired to argue, so she decided to just go with it for now.

"Thank you." Sookie answered with a small smile as he passed her the cold drink and she took a seat on the very comfortable sofa and then a sip of her drink. She crossed her legs and fixed her brown A line skirt and purple sweater and Eric brought her the papers.

"So this project must be exciting for you?" Sookie asked him in an attempt to be friendly, although she was interested in finding out more about what kind of arrangement Eric and Russell had made. She couldn't hear Eric's thoughts, which was another thing that scared her. It was just that one time and that one time only that fucked her over, so she figured she would just have to wait patiently. If he trusted her enough to tell her that was, which Sookie thought was doubtful. They weren't exactly on the best of terms.

Eric sat in a large leather recliner chair crossing his own long legs he took a sip of his own drink and then he replied truthfully…

"Yes, it is, but like all large endeavors, it requires a lot of work."

Sookie looked back at him, knowing exactly what he meant. She had definitely put in her fair share of burning the midnight oil lately for this story. Hoping it would be worth it in the end. And then the thought crossed her mind that she and Eric really weren't really that different from each other. It surprised her to come to that conclusion, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized it was true. They both lived for the job, and real life came second.

Nodding her head she finally answered after taking another trip…

"I'm sure the payoff makes all that work worth it…" Her eyes flicked with his as her gaze softened for a moment and he nodded his head. Eric looked back at Sookie for a minute, a knowing glint in his eyes, and he finally decided it was time to test the waters…

"Yes…I am sure you would know…Investigative news is often a thankless job…"

Sookie looked back at Eric slowly in wonder, not quite sure how to reply to that. She wasn't sure if he was being genuine or pulling her leg after everything they had been through together. Her gaze absently fixated on his lips as she thought curiously what had gotten into him_. Civil conversation and empathizing with her work? Okay who was this man and what had he done with Eric Northman? _

She agreed with a nod and added with sensitivity her voice yielding as her gaze rose to meet his…

"Sometimes the wrong person gets caught in the middle…"

Her eyes searched his, feeling strange again, her remorse showing as her brows creased and she watched as her hand took on a life of its own and reached over to him. She leaned into him and genuinely sorry for what she had done to him wanting to extend the olive branch so to speak. She had never meant for him to get caught in the crossfire of her last story, nor to give him the wrong impression about what she could do. He had just never given her the time to explain. And those eyes…they were so deep and penetrating. She knew with those eyes he could get anything he wanted from her and she just wanted to jump into them. The way that he looked at her caused her stomach to flip. Her butterflies back as she felt her face grow warm. It was scary the kind of power he had over her, Sookie thought absently. Wondering what he would say, what he was thinking, whether or not he would still hold a grudge.

When she took his hand, Eric felt the electric current run through his flesh once more. He found her fascinating, exhilarating, and enchanting all at the same time. This woman was like no other he had ever met before. He wanted to smother her lips with his own and make love until the sun came up when she looked at him like that. Wondering just what on earth was happening to him. His defenses weakened, but there was still that little nagging thought in the back of his mind that there was something more to this. That little voice was the one that couldn't let go of it. He had difficulty addressing the issue however, which was odd for him because he never had difficulty with anything. There were so many emotions running through his mind, Eric couldn't center on just one, she infatuated him, infuriated him, angered him, excited him, and countless other things finally deciding it was now or never, Eric asked Sookie as he took her hand and began to rub circles over the top with his thumb in a soothing manner…

"So that's why you are working with Russell? For a new story?"

If someone were watching the scene in slow motion they would have been able to see the exact moment when Sookie's walls went back up. Realizing he was just trying to get what he needed from her as his thumb stopped moving, she yanked her hand away and straightened up. Sighing frustrated she slid back and replied coolly…

"That's confidential."

She should have known better to think Eric could forgive her or care for her. He only cared about himself, per usual.

Eric knew he had fucked up and tried to move his hand back to the arm rest reaching to her again but it was too late. She had closed herself off to him. He tried to backtrack, explaining to Sookie, Eric replied honestly…

"I think I have a right to know whether or not my name is going to be on the next headline…"

Sookie's cool gaze flicked with his, all of the sudden her fury rising. Her remorse quickly fading. She hated that this man could get to her like he could, she hated that she had to deal with him yet again, but most of all, Sookie was pissed that he knew what she could do. No one here, not even Sam or Amelia or even her ex knew that she could read minds, and this asshole knew!

Sookie stood up, knowing where this was heading and she thought she would solve them both the trouble and leave, packing up her things she finally replied…

"Don't worry, this story has nothing to do with you, at least for your sake, I hope it doesn't."

Now Eric was angry that she was leaving. He tried to be gentle goddamit, he tried to place nice and it blew up in his face. But mostly he was upset that Sookie was turning her back on him, and he spat back shooting up out of his own seat…

"What the hell does that mean? And where are you going? We aren't done yet!"

"Oh yes we are!" Sookie countered, slipping the paper he gave her into her folder and tucking it into her purse. Her gaze said it all. But Eric wasn't about to let her leave; rushing up to cut her off before she could round the side of the couch he gripped both of her arms and plead…

"Sookie please!"

His eyes begged for her to stop and Sookie couldn't help but freeze under his gaze, and she asked him desperately needing something to give here…She was tired of fighting with claws out all of the time…

"Please what?"

She asked wanting to know what else he could possibly have to say. His gaze flickered with hers for a moment in pause, and they both stood there looking at each other waiting for the other to speak and that's when the ground gave way beneath her feet as his lips took hers in his, and she felt the heat flush between her thighs. His lips meshed with hers heatedly, and she could feel the desperation in his kiss, the tenderness, the passion, it took her breath away, and that's when he pulled back and looked into her eyes in question. This was it, the point of no return. It was so confusing, one minute she never wanted to see him again and the next; he could make her see stars.

She looked back at him breathless from the first kiss. Like two animals in heat circling each other, it would either end up in love or war. She had never wanted anyone more in her life. Neither could Eric judging by the look in his eyes. She needed him like oxygen to breathe, pausing for another moment until she could no longer stand it, and then her lips joined his in a scorching, hungry starving kind of kiss. Eric pulled Sookie to him and she moaned in his embrace. And she felt the blood rush to her head once more in a dizzying experience. This is what she remembered, this is what she missed, and this is what she had been craving. Her head was spinning.

He couldn't help it; he had been wanting to kiss her again since that first night. He was just digging his grave deeper, but his other side, the side that was ravishing her couldn't back off. It was like she turned a switch on inside of him that couldn't be turned off. All he saw was oceans of her.

"Sookie!" He moaned hungrily against her lips as he pulled her legs up into his arms and they collapsed together on the couch. Neither of them worried any longer about good behavior his body fit securely in-between her thighs. His hardening bulge pressed up against her pelvis as they devoured each other. He had never felt this level of animal attraction before and part of it scared him, but he couldn't stop, it was like it almost hurt to not touch her, not to kiss her. She awakened something inside him. Her fist combed through his hair as their tongues tangoed between heavy panting breaths and then he pulled the hem of her blouse out of her skirt and plunged his desperate hand into her tight sheath.

Sookie tensed up for just a moment as the shock of his hand startled her senses and then she relaxed as his fingers massaged her very sensitive folds.

Fuck, she was wet. Eric thought feeling himself grow even harder as she moaned his name and raised her shapely leg over his rocking ass…

"Eric…"

Sookie felt her wetness seep out over his hand before Eric even got started. She knew this was wrong, but it felt oh so right and there was no way in hell she was going to let him stop.

His lips locked with hers once more and then they found her neck as his fingers played with her sensitivity she found herself aching for more. Daring to be bold, she began to grind her hips against his simulating the feeling of sex. She shuddered under him as she felt his hard bulge accompanied by his masterful fingers. His hand in-between them increasing the friction as she rubbed over him and his hand worked her clit. She was on the verge of release, feeling her orgasm build, her heart beating heavily wanting to taste his lips one more time before it happened, she pulled his mouth to hers, milking every bit of his fleshy lip with her teeth and tongue, feeling her climax build she was just mere moments from coming…

"Oh Eric.." She muttered under his mouth grinding her hips again as he dove into her mouth and slid his tongue up against hers…One, two, (almost there), three….

And then they heard the door open…"You can't go in there, Mr. Northman is in a meeting!"

"Didn't you hear me? I said you can't go in there!" They heard Ginger's voice carry through from the other room.

It took a fraction of a second for both of them to realize what was going on….

"Yes, I can, he's my boyfriend, I can see him whenever I want!" Sophie Anne's voice echoed from doorway, her heels clacking on the tile entry and then trailed off stopping her dead in her tracks when she took in both Sookie and Eric as they darted up off his couch, like two kids caught with their hand's in the cookie jar.

It took a minute for the realization to click in for her, but Sookie thought she could actually see the moment when it clicked, as Sophie Anne's face washed over with hurt and pain. She remembered that look.

"Sophie!" Eric began trying to referee a situation that was just about to get very out of hand as he quickly moved to tuck in his shirt. His gaze darted to Sookie's in alarm, and then Sophie, and Sophie looked back from Sookie to Eric, finally shouting…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Sophie just calm down." Eric knew the minute the words came out of his mouth they were pointless and she shouted…

"CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER I CAUGHT YOU'RE DICK INSIDE OF BACKWATER BARBIE OVER HERE?"

"SOPHIE!" Eric growled angrily as Sookie just stood there in shock. She looked back at Sophie who was shooting fire out of her ears and then back to Eric in horror. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Sookie had never felt more ashamed in her life. A memory came to her mind flashing back to the day she caught her ex Bill and his prior girlfriend Lorena screwing in her very own bed. It killed her every time she thought about it. That single event was the primary reason for her leaving Louisiana and moving to New York, and now it was happening all over again. Not only was it happening, this time she was the adulteress.

She felt dirty, like a piece of trash as Sophie and Eric both looked at her in question and Sophie Anne finally blurted out…

"DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

The tears began to weld up in Sookie's eyes, feeling the lower than pond scum at the moment and she finally whispered looking at Sophie with genuine remorse…

"I'm sorry."

And then the water works came and Sookie could no longer stand to be there. Hating herself right now and hating Eric for what he had done to this woman. Despite their differences, Sophie Anne didn't deserve this; she put her hand over her mouth, grabbed her purse and rushed out of the office without a second word.

Eric's heartfelt gaze followed Sookie as she left. He desperately wanted to go after her right now, to tell her that she had nothing to be sorry for, it was his fault, but he had to deal with Sophie.

"What about you?" She asked him finally lowering her voice, but her tone was bitter as she stared at Eric coolly and he replied honestly…

"I am sorry too Sophie, I never meant to hurt you."

"Bull shit!" Sophie replied stepping around to the other side of the couch where Eric stood and she glared at him angrily and she hissed…

"I should have known better than to date new money!" Eric knew what she was referring to. The fact that Eric and Pam's father built the company out of the garage of their New England home and hit it big with the help of other rich investors instead of getting it from a long line of inheritance passed down from generation to generation like she had.

Eric rolled his eyes, having nothing to say to her regarding how his father did or did not earn a living. He wanted to break up with Sophie a couple weeks ago, but lacked the time or motivation to do it. He was sorry for the way it happened, but this had been a long time coming. His sister was right.

"Well now you know." Eric replied with a hint of bitterness.

Sophie looked like she was contemplating her next words for a moment, pursing her lips, she finally narrowed her gaze and she spat back…

"I would have thought you would have better taste than to fuck around with that Podunk town tramp?"

Eric knew she was baiting him, but goddamitt, he didn't give a fuck right now and he growled…

"She's not a tramp!"

Sophie scoffed, took the glass of gin and tonic throwing it on Eric's pants, and she replied suavely…

"I beg to differ baby!"

Eric flinched when the ice-cold liquid splashed over his crotch, but in a way he was relieved, he knew he deserved it, and he also needed to cool off…

"You men are all the same…" Sophie replied bitterly as she picked up the second glass and swirled the melted ice around and she looked back at Eric and hissed…

"You'll go for the cheap thrill every time!" She looked down into the glass in disgust, seeing the ring of Sookie's lip gloss around the edges.

"Well have fun bringing Backwater Barbie out in public with you." Sophie added. There was a long moment of silence, and Eric wanted this to be over now. There was no way this could get any uglier, or could it? Deciding just to be honest he answered bluntly and rather plainly…

"Sophie, I have feelings for her! (Sophie's face cracked into an incredulous smile, unable to believe Eric was being serious. It was just too sad for words. Eric however, was being dead serious. He couldn't believe he was telling her this, but it was true he realized. He did, he had feelings for Sookie all along. Looking back at Sophie realizing he was on a roll, he bluntly added…) You and I were never going to work out…In fact I was going to call and break up with you after work today."

Eric actually thought he saw his life flash before his eyes as Sophie's gaze widened and then she dumped the second drink over Eric's head and she threw the glass at his wall shattering it into a thousand pieces, she spun on her heel she shouted over her shoulder…

"YOU TWO CAN HAVE EACHOTHER!"

Spinning back around to face him one last time her gaze filled with contempt she hissed throwing a very threatening finger out at him…

"But make certain you know that you are going to pay dearly for this Eric Northman…You are going to wish you never met me when I'm done with you, if it's the last thing I do, I promise you that!"

She huffed and then threw open his office door and then slammed it behind her.

Eric sighed knowing that certainly did not go well. Although honestly he was more worried about how Sookie was taking all of this wondering if he should clean up and go find her and then after a few moments of peaceful silence Pam slipped her head in and asked him…

"There aren't any more women hiding in here are there?"

Eric looked back at her not really in the mood for her jokes, a thousand thoughts running through his mind and none of them happy he turned to survey the damage and then Pam stepped in and threw her hand up in mock surrender, thinking Eric would be furious with her…

"I swear, I didn't know she was going to just show up here."

Eric sighed and wiped his wet hair back and then grabbed a towel for his pants and began to pat himself dry…

"Forget about it…It's done now." His blue gaze lifted up slowly to meet Pam's and she watched him with a hint of concern. Walking over to him she asked him…

"So I take it from the look on her face as she stormed out of here that Sookie didn't get out of here without a couple new scratches did she?"

Eric shook his head and looked down with another sigh. He was getting too old for this and he finally answered with some new retrospect…

"I'm sure she will never speak to me again."

Pam couldn't help but chuckle as she patted Eric's arm and she asked him kidding trying to lighten the mood…

"Wouldn't that be the perfect relationship?"

Eric couldn't help but smirk at the irony and he pulled out a piece of ice that had gotten caught in his collar…

"If only." He replied tiredly and looked back at Pam with a knowing glance, his lips curving up weakly and Pam leaned in to hug him and after a long moment she asked him musingly…

"How come I never have these problems?"

"Because you get to deal with men, we are never this moody and impossible to figure out." Eric replied with a smirk and then he pulled back to look at her and added…

"It's easier when there aren't feelings involved." He closed his eyes and then Pam knew it was true. Eric definitely had it bad for Sookie. Oh her poor brother. She thought with empathy.

Pam smiled softly and she nodded her head and replied…

"Yes, feelings will fuck you every time." He nodded and then confessed…

"I think I should go after her."

She pulled away and looked back at Eric and then Pam shook her head and replied…

"No…She needs her space now…The only thing you will get if you try to chase her now is maybe a black eye, or a broken nose if your lucky."

Eric looked back at Pam wondering why he tortured himself so much. He didn't want to fall for Sookie, it just happened. It was true what they said, you cant chose…if he could he certainly wouldn't picked the woman who could single handedly drive him to the brink of insanity. In that moment he realized he was hopeless.

Eric leaned back and closed his eyes having not the first clue in the slightest what he was going to do now, while Pam looked around and surveyed the damage. And she finally replied absently…

"One things for sure…"

Eric had his eyes closed, trying to concentrate on making his pounding headache disappear and he asked her…

"What's that?"

"It looks like Omaha Beach in here…"

Eric couldn't help but chuckle, even though it hurt his head to laugh.

--------------------------

Sookie arrived at the New York Times, still too furious to go back to City Hall tonight she figured she would show up early the next morning, and besides she had some more research to do on her article, not to mention she wanted to try to catch Sam before he left, when she nearly ran into Amelia who was carrying a stack of papers.

"Sookie! You're here early!" Amelia mused and she asked her with a smile…

"So how was work? Get any good leads…or more importantly…have you heard from Eric Northman recently?"

Sookie rolled her eyes, so not in the mood for this right now and she walked past Amelia setting down her purse on her desk she shook her head and lied…

"No and no."

She looked up at Amelia and tried to crane her neck to see if Sam was in his office and she asked her…

"Have you seen Sam?"

Amelia looked back at Sam's office and shook her head and she replied…

"Yes, he just left about an hour ago…he told me to tell you he would be out of town for a couple days due to a family emergency with his mom, and when he gets back he wants to talk to you about when to get this article to press…He was thinking about running it in this weeks Sunday paper."

Sookie's eyes widened and she all of the sudden felt panic and she looked back at Amelia in alarm asking her for clarification…

"This Sunday?"

That was too soon…She had barely enough to write her first paragraph let alone a full article by Sunday.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked her and she shook her head not understanding…

"You've been there for over a week, you haven't gotten any leads yet?"

Sookie looked back at Amelia with her brows creased not sure how this day could get any worse and she finally confessed fearfully…

"No…I haven't been able to get a thing from him, every night he goes home to his wife and every day it's the same thing over again…Although there are some strange women who come in to visit him from time to time, but they all have legitimate excuses…"

"Sookie!" Amelia exclaimed and Sookie shook her head knowing she had fucked up…

"I know, I know…" She was so going to get fired for this. Wasting the papers time and money on a false lead that she herself insisted needed to be followed.

But Amelia shook her head and replied…

"No…I don't think you do know...Don't you know what an Investigative Reporter does?"

"Of course I do." Sookie spat back feeling like Amelia was taking this whole guilt thing over the top, but Amelia remarked…

"You have to put yourself in the story if you want to get all the angles Sookie."

Sookie looked back at Amelia confused thinking that was just what she had been doing when Amelia pulled at the shoulder of her high necked sweater...And very conservative wool A line skirt…

"You really think you're going to get yourself an invite to an underground sex club wearing this?"

Sookie was still baffled and looked down at her clothing asking Amelia…

"What's wrong with this?"

Amelia scoffed and replied smartly…

"For a star reporter you sure are green behind the ears."

Sookie looked back at her with brows raised. She couldn't believe her research assistant, let alone an intern was telling her how to do her job. But she did have a point. If she only had a couple days to get something maybe she really would need to go all out.

"What did you have in mind?" Sookie asked Amelia, not even sure where to start. She had worn sexy tops before, modestly sexy, like the blouse with one button undone, or that dress at Studio 54, but she supposed nothing ever really screamed sex.

Amelia looked back at Sookie smartly and she replied with her Cheshire cat grin…

"You leave the clothes up to me…and just worry about how you're going to get yourself into that club."

Sookie looked back at Amelia wearily not sure she wanted to put her wardrobe into Amelia's very capable hands, but she really had no other choice at this point. It was either this or tell Sam that she had failed. And Sookie didn't do failure very well.

------------------

Eric had decided to take his coffee with his morning paper at the small diner down the street from his Upper East Side loft. He unfolded his copy of the New York Times searching for anything new from his favorite reporter, but there was nothing. Eric knew whatever Sookie was working on was confidential, and she had to maintain her investigative integrity for the story, but he was still curious as hell to find out just what her story was about. Not to mention he couldn't stop thinking about her. He hated it. Feeling like he had come down with some sort of fatal disease, Eric wasn't used to this kind of torment over a woman. Last night most certainly was not a good night for him. But he took his sisters advice deciding to give Sookie her space. It was the least he could do after Sophie's little interruption yesterday. Eric felt bad for that, but he was also relieved to be rid of her.

Folding up the paper since he couldn't find anything note worthy to read about and because he couldn't get his head out of the clouds long enough to concentrate on any one thing he decided to take his coffee to go. Eric had to get ready for his meetings today and he started to walk towards his office, needing to cut through the park to get there. However, to Eric's dismay half way through central park his feet began to lead him in the opposite direction, towards City Hall. He had no idea what he was doing, but he knew he needed to see Sookie right now, if only to get her out of his head.

He knew he had reached a new all time low. Eric Northman, following a dame around town like a hound to a scent? But as disgusted as he was with himself, it wasn't enough to stop him apparently as he continued to make his way towards his infatuation. Eric opted to take the stairs to the 3rd floor his long legs leading the way and he pushed through the glass framed door that read Mayor Russell Edgington's office expecting to see his secretary seated there, but instead he saw a pair of black come fuck me heals accompanied by a revealing set of silk stalkings attached to a lacy garter belt under a very short skimpy skirt staring him in the face and Eric wondered when it was Russell hired the new girl. Although it didn't surprise him. Everyone in this town knew Russell was a man who couldn't keep his dick in his pants, Eric suspected even his wife was in on the big secret. He thought he would make a cordial introduction to the new secretary and then seek out Sookie when the long legged dame straightened up, and Eric saw the familiar blonde mane of wavy long hair his heart stopped.

"Sookie?" He asked wanting to know if it was her, when she all the sudden jerked as she turned to face him and then banged her elbow on the edge of the file cabinet.

"Ow!"

Sookie replied, as she turned around to address her own personal nightmare angrily wondering what he was doing here. _And did he just call her Sookie? _She looked back at Eric all 6 foot 5 of him as he stood there seemingly without a care in the world and then hissed in pain as the blood seeped out of her elbow but her first task was getting rid of Eric…

"You're hurt?" Eric noted concerned when he saw the blood oozing from her flesh wound and rushed over to the other side of the desk and for the first time saw the very low cut dress she was wearing, sans bra of course and he felt his pants tighten.

_Shit._ He thought, wondering again what he did to deserve this. But his physical reaction was a different story as he took her elbow tenderly into his large hands and examined the cut, blowing lightly on it to decrease the pain.

"Why are you here?" She growled jerking her arm out of his grasp. A drop of blood smeared over his thumb and Eric looked at her for a moment, before bringing his thumb up to his mouth to lick the blood away. The small gesture had Sookie momentarily spellbound, but the moment was short as she regained her fury. He handed her a Kleenex but she was just concerned about getting him out of here and Sookie pushed him back to the door.

"You can't be here right now?"

Suddenly silent alarms went off in Eric's head and he asked her as she shoved him up against the door…

"Oh baby I like it when you play dirty?"

Sookie rolled her eyes and moved her knee into his groin.

"Fuck!" He hissed as the pain shot through his crotch and she tried to shove him out the door, but he was blocking it with his body.

"Get out!" She spat back clearly, giving Eric no room for argument, even though her own body was betraying her once more as her nipples hardened.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why I can't be here right now?"

"Oh yes you are!" Sookie replied shoving him again, and she gestured to give him another knee but Eric swiftly pushed her silk stalking clad leg back down brashly. If one were to walk in on them right now, they might think they were walking in on something. His back pressed against the door, he could easily overpower her, but Eric held his ground, looking her up and down, taking in the low cut button down black polka dotted mid thigh dress she was wearing and he added wondering all of the sudden why she was in that get up.

"Why are you wearing that?" Eric asked, looking around he suddenly thought he heard a clicking noise, but he couldn't place it. And then he looked back at Sookie, his hands around her small frame as she pressed up against his chest.

Not that his dick was complaining, but for fuck sakes, this was a serious place of business, and she was most certainly not that kind of girl. And why she was wearing it to Russell's office of all places? The wheels turning in his head as he questioned her motives.

"That's none of your business." Sookie cut back and he looked into her eyes as she fumbled over his body with the door handle to let him out.

"This is a free country, I can wear what I want."

Eric looked back at her in question, not believing her…He hated to do it, but he had to pull the whistleblower card and he replied…

"Maybe Russell needs to hear the truth after al."

Her eyes flashed fire wondering when this would come up. All of the sudden wanting to make his balls black and blue as she pushed him harder against the door and she countered him…

"Before you can even utter the first syllable Ill scream so fast you wont even see straight, and trust me, Russell will hear that before he hears you!"

Eric narrowed his gaze. He didn't respond well to threats, although he was too wrapped up in this girl to really care and he tried to reason with her seriously for a moment.

"Sookie, I don't know what you are trying to accomplish here, but I can tell you from experience, coming in here in that get up in this mans office is not going to end well for you, you clearly haven't thought this out." He heard that clicking again, looking around, the sound was really starting to bother him. But Sookie's anger pulled him back to her.

She snorted thinking this man impossible and she glared back at him…

"Don't pretend you give a shit about me you cheating ass hole…I know exactly what I'm doing and you have no say over what I can or cannot do."

Eric looked back at her, wishing she would think this out a little more. It was like Studio 54 all over again; she was jumping into shark-infested waters with only a life preserver to save her. This wasn't going to work.

"Sookie!" He plead one last time before they both heard the intercom sound.

"Sarah, can you please bring me some coffee and that pen and pad of yours? Id like you to take a memo for me and then go through some files in my office."

Sookie looked back at the intercom and then Eric and he asked her…

"Isn't that his secretaries job?" She was his bookkeeper, not his personal assistant. Suddenly Eric felt a wave of jealousy but before he could protest Sookie got the door opened, pushing him out into the hallway, she growled back at him…

"I can handle myself, Now Go!"

Eric watched her as she hurriedly made her way over to the front desk the door swinging closed in his face as she announced on her end of the intercom…

"Ill be right with you Mr. Edgington."

He ran his hand through his hair frustrated as hell. Eric knew something was going on. He knew Sookie was going to get herself in trouble, and he knew he would have to run interference yet again. And that's when he finally centered in on that clicking noise. Eric saw into the lens of a professional camera as the photographer clicked away. He looked from the photographer to the glass-framed doorway in realization of what had just happened. They had been photographed together. He and Sookie had been photographed together!

"Hey!" Eric growled as the photographer realized he had been identified and scrambled down the stairs…

"Get back here you ass hole!" He shouted trying to catch up to him, but when he reached the ground floor, Eric was stampeded by a herd of people and he lost the bastard.

"Fuck!" He replied angrily throwing down his hands in exasperation as he realized he was too late. They were definitely screwed now.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Woo, okay this was a long one, lol. I have to admit, I still dont know if Im completely happy with it, it was one of those I had to re-do a couple sections to make things flow better with the general plot. I was debating on breaking it up in two parts but then ended up deciding to do it all in one. Please dont kill me for the last part ;), dodges flaming arrows, lol. But I promise those of you who are patiently waiting for happy stuff, its coming. Hey just look at it this way some of my favorite ficts dont have their characters hook up till in the teens or in some cases even 20 chapters. I promise you Ill never be able to hold out that long, its coming, lol. Anyway, patience. And thank you again to all the readers and those who have reviewed. It means alot to me. Thanks again and hope you enjoy this one too! xoxo

**Chapter 5****  
**  
Eric knew he had lost the fucker but that didn't stop him from barging past the crowd of Japanese tourists with their cameras outside city hall. He groaned, knowing the dickhead was long gone by now, deciding just to call it a loss and head back, and that's when he saw the familiar army green coat and gray newsies hat. It was his photographer and he must have fallen after being trampled by the tourists. If he had the time he would have hugged one of them for being in the right place at the right time, but Eric's height gave him the advantage of foresight. The photographer was now getting up and continuing to sprint down Chambers street. Eric took the opportunity to make a beeline through the crowd, running into oncoming traffic he darted around pedestrians.

Eric nearly stumbled himself before he saw that his photographer had taken a sharp left into an alleyway and he knew this was his chance, it was now or never. He got back on the sidewalk chasing after his white rabbit, he saw the man try to climb the fence, but in his clumsiness he stumbled down twice, and Eric shouted at him…

"Hey"

Eric darted around a large dumpster.

"Asshole!" He shouted in an effort to slow the man down.

Then a cat darted out at him, but he sketched around it nearly losing his footing, but he landed straight.

"Get back here!"

The man charged up the fence and had nearly reached the top when Eric caught up to him, Eric's long arm held the man's jacket in his grip.

"What do you think you're doing?" Eric growled trying to yank the man back down but the squirrelly little bugger wasn't budging, and the man spat back…

"None of your business jackass let go of me!"

"I think taking a picture of me in public is my business!" Eric replied angrily.

Eric held him with one arm, able to reach the strap of the mans camera with his free hand in another attempt to tug him down and the photographer growled…

"Let go or I'll file assault charges!"

Eric couldn't help but chuckle wondering if this guy was for real. _Assault? Really? He hadn't even gotten started with him_, Eric gave the mans camera strap another tug trying to pull him over to his side when he heard a rip. The rest of it was a blur as he fell back with the camera on his side of the fence and the photographer jumped down on the other side racing away.

Eric sighed again in frustration sitting up with a bruise on his head realizing what had just happened, but he figured at least he got the camera. Looking down at the sharpshooter, he noted a small label posted to the back that read 'Property of the New York Post.'

Eric growled, this time knowing who had sent this man. He thought he recognized him from that night at Studio 54. This was Claudia Cohen's photographer!

Brushing off his suit pants, Eric finally stood and looked back down the side of the alley that the photographer had escaped to and he yelled again irritably this time…

"Asshole!"

He had a pretty good idea who was behind it too—Sophie Anne. She had said she was going to make him pay. This had her handiwork written all over it. In the back of his mind Eric knew he would have to shell out for his actions. It made sense that she would go to the paper. It was the quickest way to spread rumors, like wild fire.

He sighed again, figuring he would let Sophie have that one. Okay, he deserved to get flamed just a little for his behavior the other day, but that was his limit. After this if she came at him again, he wasn't playing nice. And he was most certainly going to have words with Claudia. This little stunt was ridiculous. The least she could have done was tip him off. Not to mention if Sookie ever found out what happened, she would most likely be furious. It could jeopardize both their jobs. He threw the camera down on the ground with a crash and the film came tumbling out. Any amateur knew once the film hit light, it was as good as destroyed, but Eric stuffed the leftover roll in his pocket anyway. He didn't need this getting out. His relationship or lack there of with Sookie was on thin ice already. He didn't need something else fucking it up too.

Eric looked at his watch and his eyes nearly bugged out when he saw that it was almost 10:30. He had a very important meeting with his shareholders in half an hour and he knew it would be very bad for Northman Enterprises if their CEO wasn't there. Just another thing he could attribute this new infatuation he supposed. Looking once more back at City Hall, Eric knew Sookie needed to cool off so did he. He hoped she would be okay for the next couple hours, but he would be back. He wasn't going to go down without a fight. Not to mention he was concerned about her and this new barely there look she seemed to be so keen on sporting. He reluctantly pulled himself together and brushed off his dirty pants and then Eric muttered under his breath…

"_Sookie, just be careful!"_

He didn't know why, but he just knew she was going to get in over her head. He just knew it.

-----------------------

"Thank you so much Sarah!" Russell smiled very satisfied with Sookie as she stood over his file cabinet holding several folders that didn't really need to be re-filed, but the view spoke for itself.

"I can't tell you how impressed I have been with your work here lately, I will have to take you out for lunch sometime just to show you how appreciative I am." He smirked back at Sookie as she busied herself with organizing his files.

_That is the hottest ass I've ever seen…I bet it's even hotter without that damn dress..._

Sookie looked back at him strangely and, Russell lifted his eyes from her ass for a moment and he replied…

"You're coffee is excellent too."

Winking back at Sookie, she had no other choice but to continue her task. But she realized if she ever wanted to make some headway with him, she had to get Russell to open up. So she took one of his files with her to his large chair and began to shuffle through them and she asked Russell trying not to sound so forward, pretending like she was making small talk…

"So how long have you been married Mr. Edgington?"

He looked back at Sookie curiously for a moment and she explained uncomfortably knowing she wasn't very good at this trying to add a girlish giggle for good measure…

"I mean you don't look very old, but Daphne said you got married when you were a teenager."

Russell laughed and he replied with mock modesty…

"It's true…I married young…my wife and I are very happy together…."

_And apart_, he added subconsciously.

Sookie smiled back at him and crossed her legs.

He licked his lips when a small part of her garter belt was showing and he eyed her curvy breasts…

_Id sure love to part you sweetheart doggy style, I bet you're one luscious piece of ass…_

Sookie swallowed the bad taste down her throat. She wasn't sure how to respond to that since he wasn't speaking. In truth she was disgusted by his behavior. She had dealt with these kind of men before, but that was different. She always had an escape with regular every day slime balls, but this time she was stuck here. And stuck trying to pretend she liked it. But she had dressed like this on purpose; she knew she was bound to get this reaction. Sookie wasn't a fan of the extra attention; she preferred to be admired for her mind--Although that rarely happened. She just hoped the harassment was worth it for this story.

Russell was going through some of his own papers and she thought she might be losing him. He seemed to be able to compartmentalize his thoughts very well. Which is why he was a politician she supposed. But that didn't help her now. She knew nothing about flirting or how to get men's attention because that just wasn't the kind of thing she did on a regular basis, even back in Louisiana when she was dating her ex, Bill, he approached her first. God why hadn't she listened to Amelia more when she was telling her about this stuff? Sookie wondered absently. Lick lips; yes that's right, Amelia told her to lick her lips.

Sookie dropped her file to get his attention and then as she sat up, brought her tongue around to her top lip and then her lower. Truthfully she didn't look very sexy just then, but one of her buttons had come undone on her dress while bending down and he could see part of her cleavage and he replied…

"Miss Newlin?"

"Yes, Mr. Edgington?" Sookie stopped licking her lips and lifted her head to look at him in curiosity…

"You're single aren't you? I mean your not dating anyone?" He added and Sookie looked back at him and shook her head (her mind taking her to Eric, and remembering his hot lips over hers just yesterday, and if she got caught up in that memory she knew shed tremble, but she quickly snapped out of it and replied…)

"No sir. I'm happily single." Sookie smiled awkwardly and went back to sorting through the files.

Russell smiled back at her with a silver grin and Sookie felt apprehensive risking a peek at his face, he looked very predatorial, and frankly it worried her a little, not liking the way he was looking at her as he sized her up and down. It wasn't the way Eric looked at her, Sookie realized. No Eric had a way of seeing right through her clothes to her soul. But Russell, he was looking at her thighs, and breasts. But he never at her eyes. She didn't know how real working women did it every night. How could they put themselves out there and often wind up with pigs like this? She supposed it was just another one of those mysteries never to be discovered. Finally after a long pause Russell took a breath making like he was about to speak, but instead he hesitated. She looked at him in question. His behavior baffled Sookie since she couldn't get a read on him in that moment, and then finally came out with it…

"Would you like to come to a little private party at Andy Warhol's Manhattan studio with Daphne and I this evening?"

She raised her brows in surprise. _Was this is? Was she finally being invited to the elusive club X? And it was being hosted by Andy Warhol?_ Sookie had to put her hand over her chest for a minute to compose her reaction. She all the sudden felt very nervous, but at the same time excited. She began to play with her gold chain pendant in anxiousness not wanting to ruin this. She now had her in, and Sookie finally replied with a smile…

"Absolutely Mr. Edgington, it would be my pleasure."

Russell smiled and he remarked with a satisfied grin…

"Good, I think you will enjoy yourself…These people really know how to have a good time, and I love to have a good time, and I know Id definitely have a good time if you were there."

He winked back at her and Sookie felt a cold chill run down her spine as he licked his own lips.

_Yes baby, just a few short hours and you get to experience what its like to be with a real man._

Sookie quickly stood up, not sure how she was going to get through the rest of today. She knew she certainly had opened Pandora's box, praying that this night wouldn't end up like some movie of the week, 'Reporter covers a murder story and winds up missing like the victim.' Sookie shuddered at the thought and quickly organized the rest of his files so she could get out and focus on her game plan.

-----------------------------------

Pam eyed Eric from the other side of the boardroom with suspicion. She had worn her power suit and had all her figures up for the entire group of shareholders to view. Pam was VP of the company and in charge of managing the architects and construction on each project. She was on top of her game. Any man would be envious of her position, but she wore it so well, so convincingly, that most men forgot she was a hard-nosed business woman by the time she was done with them.

When the meeting wrapped up everyone still looked awake and alert which Pam took as a personal compliment to her engaging public speaking skills, that was, except for her brother. And one word to Pam probably explained all of that—Sookie!

She thanked everyone for their hard work and participation and the closed the meeting by shaking the shareholders hands as they walked out. But Eric remained seated, daydreaming as he looked out amongst the other tall skyscrapers. He watched a couple of pigeons jump from their ledge to a neighboring building thinking about how he was going to talk Sookie into listening to him for 5 minutes. He fucked it up pretty good the last time. Not knowing what she wanted to hear. Feeling frustrated all over again, and then Pam broke his thoughts…

"You went to go see her didn't you?"

Eric looked back at Pam as she took a seat next to him with brows raised and Eric closed his eyes in regret pausing for a minute, he finally nodded his head silently.

Pam closed her eyes and shook her own head and then she put her hand over Eric's and looked down noticing something sticking out of his jacket. She creased her brow in question as Eric followed her gaze and hand, which had pulled out the long roll of film.

"What's this?" Pam asked him curious, wondering what her brother was doing with a roll of film in his pocket after narrowly showing up for work dirty, out of breath, and looking very put out 5 minutes before their very important 'damage control after that article last month made their stocks take a plunge' quarterly shareholder meeting. Pam figured she had reason for concern when she saw the distracted look on Eric's face earlier, but now that she saw the film, that concern turned to worry.

"Oh this?" Eric replied looking down at the long role and then looking back at Pam, knowing she would be furious, he replied nonchalantly…

"Just a little present from the she-devil. Looks like she's having me followed." Eric tried to play it off like he didn't care, but Pam could hear the slight bitterness in his tone. He was certainly playing with fire, she knew that much.

Eric looked back at Pam, hoping for a little empathy, but he certainly wasn't going to get his wish judging from the angry expression on her face.

"You're an idiot." Pam replied sharply.

Eric scoffed, not expecting her to be so blunt about it but Pam just leaned back in her chair and she warned Eric…

"Stay away from her Eric or you are going to blow it all."

Eric raised his brows in a perturbed manner not pretending to not know what Pam meant. Sookie still needed her space and he was putting his reputation and by extension the company's reputation on the line, and he replied honestly…

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Suck it up and try!" Pam barked, still in boardroom mode clearly and Eric raised his brows again replying flatly with sarcasm…

"Yes Sergeant."

Pam rolled her eyes and then she proclaimed brashly.

"We're going out to dinner tonight, you and me, so I can keep an eye on you."

He snorted in outrage and asked her…

"So you're babysitting me now?"

Pam laughed and replied…

"Yes although I'm sure you're harder to watch than your normal average drool and spit machine!"

Pam stood up and warned him…

"Don't even think about leaving here without me or I promise to make Sophie's little stunt look like child's play."

Eric looked back at her knowing she meant it. He had tried once to cross his sister when he was 9 and never heard the end of it after that. Remembering all to well what had happened after he spread rumors at school that the rash she got from the community swimming pool was due to her allergic reaction to the sun because she was a vampire. He still had the emotional and physical scars from her revenge. Plus she knew him too damn well, and knew how to get to him, so Eric knew this was one warning he needed to take.

Still he glared at her, wondering when he was going to get his manhood back. It seemed these three women had taken a liking to tossing his balls around for fun.

Pam simply replied earnestly after seeing her brother's contemptuous look…

"Cheer up sweetie, absence makes the heart grow fonder don't you know?"

She winked at him then left Eric alone in the boardroom to ponder that.

---------

When Sookie had found out Daphne was going too, she decided to dig a little in her conversation with Daphne at lunch.

It turned out Daphne had gone to one of these "Club X parties" a few times with Russell and once before with her old boyfriend. Apparently that was how she got the job. She hadn't given up much about the specifics but had urged Sookie to try it. It seemed that their little Daphne was quite the swinger. It was amazing to Sookie how different people could be behind closed doors. Daphne played every bit the part of the sweet southern girl in the office, Sookie actually felt like she had found a little piece of home when talking to her in day to day conversation, but now she found out she was also some sort of sex addict too? There were some things she just didn't want or need to know.

One thing that sparked Sookie's genuine interest when the waitress filled up their glasses of ice tea, Sookie was able to hear Daphne's thoughts. She was thinking about the last girl had worked there for more than a month before she got an invite and that Sookie must have been something special to get an invite so early. Especially after Russell's wife was sniffing around, she hadn't expected Russell to get back in the game so quickly. But then it was onto shoes and lingerie and dresses and all of the boring things Sookie didn't care about in the least.

She went home after work knowing Russell had arranged for a town car to take them to the studio. He told Sookie to dress comfortably and Sookie knew he meant, wear something easy to get off. She stood in front of her mirror in another ensemble Amelia had chosen. She had specifically told her this one was for the 'Big assignment.' Sookie took one look at it and knew she wouldn't even wear something like this to bed, let alone out in public. Closing her eyes she tried to focus, realizing it was for the story, this was all for the story.

It was an azure blue dress with a very skimpy halter-top, but there was no mid panel, it just tied up like a large draped vee, one side covering each breast. Sookie looked at her reflection in the large full length mirror turning to see how much skin the backside revealed, not really wanting to know, but when she looked she saw that practically her entire back was naked, wondering how she got herself into this mess. It just wasn't her. She questioned why she had to be this way, why she had to be so damn independent, so prudent. Amelia wouldn't have had such difficulty on an assignment like this, Sookie realized. She thought about her sweet little safe hometown in Bon Temps and wondered what might have happened to her if she had just sucked it up and forgiven Bill all those years ago, how different her life may have looked now. But she knew that wasn't her anymore. She wasn't that simple little small town southern girl. She was a big time New York City reporter now! A reporter for the New York Times no less. She definitely had a reputation to uphold, Sookie thought. Giving herself a mental little pep talk, Sookie figured she needed to start acting like one. Sucking it up she put on the thin gold and silver braided belt, leaving the black silk stalkings on from before, she just changed her shoes to a pair of gold heals to match the belt. Sookie found some dark blue eye shadow to make her eyes pop for dramatic effect, caked on the rouge, with a splash of peach lip gloss, she had her little gold purse in hand and then was out the door.

The entire time telling herself, she was a big girl, she could handle it.

-------------------

"So how is the Felipe thing panning out?" Eric asked Pam taking a sip of his wine.

"The Felipe thing?" Pam asked Eric with an arch of her brow and Eric replied…

"Yes, I figure since you can berate me about my love life, why not return the favor?"

Eric smirked and Pam rolled her eyes. And then she finally replied…

"Well unlike you, I don't get emotionally attached to my lovers…but since you asked…(her gaze flicked with his and she took a sip of her own glass, smirking…) Things are fabulous…He even asked me to go away with him to his house in the Hamptons next weekend."

Eric raised his brows in surprise and he replied with a smirk…

"Mmmm, that is serious."

Pam laughed and then the waiter brought their food. They were doing Thai tonight, and Eric inhaled the intoxicating scent of his red curry shrimp…

Pam took her fork and tried to stab a piece of his shrimp, but Eric blocked her with his knife not willing to share, and Pam replied musingly…

"You're just jealous that you aren't at that stage in your relationship yet."

Now it was Eric's turn to roll his eyes, and he asked Pam with sarcasm…

"What relationship? I'm being held hostage by my sister and my almost lover hates me."

Pam twirled the noodles from her chicken pad thai and brought the fork to her mouth and she finally replied…

"That's where you're wrong."

Eric looked at Pam in question; taking another sip of his wine, thinking _Oh this should be rich_, when Pam explained…

"She doesn't hate you, its just someone like you scares her, she's not used to the kind of relationship you two have, or the connection…Were you not the least bit put off when you thought you were starting to have feelings for her?"

Eric met Pam's gaze, his deep blue eyes showing many multifaceted thoughts churning through his mind and then he looked back into her eyes, the same color of his and he realized she was right. The first thing he did when he realized he liked Sookie was push her away. He had just used her mind reading thing as an excuse. And denial, well he was definitely a pro at that. Closing his eyes he knew he had fucked up in a bad way when he decided to date Sophie Anne, no matter how shallow their relationship was, it was still denial based, and he wanted Sookie to hurt. Eric was ashamed at himself for that, even though they weren't really a couple, he felt more for Sookie than he had any other woman ever before her. He wouldn't dare use the "L" word, but he knew it was close. There was no other possible explanation for his recent poor judgment calls and ridiculous behavior.

It all made his head hurt again to think of it and Eric decided it was time for a subject change. He was taking a break from all that "L" stuff and giving Sookie her well-needed breather and all would be right with the world.

"So I was thinking since the construction has started on the Park Avenue Tower that I could use a little vacation myself afterwards…this has been a stressful year…"

Eric reasoned and Pam smiled at him. Taking another bite of her Pad Thai she glanced out the window and Eric continued…

"Maybe somewhere in the Mediterranean, like Italy or Greece…for a couple of weeks…I could stay with Godric…" He reasoned, knowing his friend Godric and fellow business acquaintance had always told Eric he had an open invitation to his Italian villa in Ancona…The pictures Godric had shown him the last time he had visited New York were breathtaking.

"You should do that, it would be good for you…" Pam replied thoughtfully and took another bite as her eyes flicked past him back outside, and Eric reasoned…

"With Victor, and recovering with the shareholders, and…"

"Sookie?" Pam proclaimed, and Eric shook his head taking another bite of his curry…

"Well not so much her as the article…."

"No!" Pam looked back at Eric and he could now see the alarm in her eyes. She gestured out the window towards 47th avenue and Eric turned to follow her gaze…

"That's Sookie!" Pam replied with a slight urgency in her voice.

Eric practically dropped his fork when he finally zoned in on what Pam was looking at. There across the street was none other than his Sookie, Russell, and that secretary all dressed very scantily clad, walking over to one of the buildings. Eric's gaze turned dark in a matter of seconds, not because Sookie was with another man, and that man was Russell, although that didn't help, but because Russell's hand was groping her ass and his secretaries as they ascended the stairs together. In that moment his gaze turned to liquid fire and he quickly stood up.

"Eric, what are you going to do?" Pam asked him, already pulling up her purse and her coat and Eric replied with clenched jaw as he tossed two $20's on the table…

"I'm going to kill him! That's what I'm going to do."

"Oh Christ." Pam muttered under her breath. But trying to stop Eric when he was like this was like trying to stop a crashing DC10, it just wasn't possible.

--------------------------

Sookie was already slinking down in her dress, trying to brush off Russell's groping hands, but the more she moved the more he seemed to enjoy touching her, so she just went to her mental place of serenity and said nothing. Although in another life, she would have kicked his ass to kingdom come. She could do it too; she had taken Tae Kwon Do at the YWCA last spring. She knew more than enough to take him down.

They went inside and rang the bell and a woman answered…

"Business or Pleasure?"

Russell smirked looking back at the two women on his arm and he replied…

"Pleasure honey…the golden rule in life is to make business a pleasure, and pleasure your business!"

There was a click and then the woman cheerfully replied…

"Come on up!"

The elevator doors dinged open and then they heard a voice call from behind, Sookie thought it sounded familiar…

"Can you hold that?"

Her heart swooshed when she smelled his familiar cologne and then turned around to find her blonde prince rushing up to them, accompanied by his beautiful sister…For a moment Sookie imagined Eric coming here to take her away from all of this craziness. Her heart screamed to him, but the other side of her, the business side knew she had to keep her game face on and nothing Eric Northman said or did could change that.

"Northman?" Russell looked back at him amazed and then he saw Pam and his eyes lit in delight…."And Pamela!"

Pam narrowed her eyes attempting to disclose her disgust and then looked back at Eric as if she were watching for his reaction.

"I didn't know this was your kind of scene?" Russell replied. He looked back at Eric with a mirth in his eyes, although Eric's gaze was hard and if Sookie didn't know better, she'd think Russell might want to keep his mouth closed if he knew what was good for him, but she said nothing, and Eric finally replied in a clipped tone as he shot one last glare at Sookie, faking a smile for show…

"Well, I always say when in Rome right?" Eric clearly had no idea what he was getting himself into. But he had that white rabbit problem, he just couldn't let things go, especially blonde telepathic reporters.

Russell laughed clearly oblivious to it all, along with Pam who was looking unsure as well. She put her hand around Eric's arm and Sookie wondered what was really going on. _Did Eric follow her here?_ She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to that question. Although Eric and Pam looked perfectly at home together, and she scrunched up her nose wondering if they enjoyed this type of thing often.

"It's going to be a night to remember, that's for sure!" An excited and forever clueless Daphne proclaimed as Russell gave her ass another squeeze. Sookie felt his arm reach for hers again and she quickly moved away from him to scratch her nose. Her gaze flicked with Eric's and she could feel the heat from his stare. She knew he was just dying to interrogate her again, but she didn't want to take the chance of blowing her cover, so she shuffled back into the corner away from him.

Suddenly the elevator stopped and opened up to what looked like a large art studio apartment.

They stepped out into the large room, and it looked innocent enough. Sookie thought for a moment this might not be as bad as she thought, people were chatting on the sofa and drinks were being served. It looked like any old cocktail party. To her surprise, Andy Warhol himself came up to them and greeted them…

"Russell! So glad you could make it (he glanced over Russell's dates and he replied…) I see you have brought some friends?"

Russell smiled and made small talk with Andy…

"I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

And that's when Sookie felt her hair rise as warm breath accompanied by two very soft lips brushed against her neck.

_"I'm getting you out of here."_ Eric whispered. Sookie felt her breath hitch, and her eyes fluttered, but as she saw Andy glance in her direction she muttered with clenched jaw and a poised practiced tight smile...

_"Over my dead body you are." _She hissed.

She felt his hand enclose around her wrist and Sookie felt the electricity jolt inside her. Part of her wanted to slam him back in that elevator and not let him out till she was good and done with him, but the stronger part held her ground.

_"If you ever want me to speak to you again, you will leave me alone tonight!"_ Sookie replied under her breath, shooting him a sharp warning glare, she didn't need Eric fucking this up for her like the Studio 54 story.

"You must tell me who this lovely vision is!" Andy replied his voice rising above it all looking at Sookie now and she knew she was up, praying Eric would take her warning and keep his trap shut, Sookie smiled and introduced herself…

"I'm Sarah Newlin…It's such a pleasure to meet you Mr. Warhol!"

"Oh please, call me Andy!" he replied with a plastered smile.

"Yes I don't know what I'd do without my two beautiful assistants!" Russell replied with a grin, going in for another ass squeeze, Sookie tried not to flinch, and Eric was glaring daggers at Russell, and Andy added...

"Yes, I can see how they would be indispensable to you."

Russell smiled and nodded and then Andy saw Pam and Eric and he put his hand out to Eric, they both knew each other through social circles but had never met and Andy shook Eric's hand…

"Eric Northman? It is a pleasure!" Andy replied and then he looked at Pam and Eric had no other choice but to introduce them. Although Eric was suffering from an agony worse than death at the moment by the position he was being put in. He would find his moment to get Russell later, in private, where there weren't so many witnesses…

"This is my sister Pam." Eric answered forcing a polite yet strained smile and Andy took Pam's hand and kissed it…

"The more the merrier I always say." Andy replied with a smirk as his gaze flicked back from Pam to Eric.

"Thank you for having us here." Pam answered with a cool smile and one more glance back at Eric. He looked like he was about to pop and she smiled trying to assure him that it would be all right.

"Please, come in and make yourselves at home, and by all means, take your clothes off!" Andy joked, gesturing to his vast studio apartment. There were side rooms as well and Sookie thought she heard screaming coming from one of the rooms. Apprehensive to see what was going on, she maintained her posture hanging from Russell's arm.

Russell laughed and so did Daphne but the rest of the group remained quiet. Pam and Eric both finally realizing what was going on. This was some sort of sex club. Andy Warhol was famous for these. Pam the adventurer, decided to dive right in. She knew she needed to keep an eye on Eric, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun too while she was at it. Taking a glass of champagne off a waiter's tray she replied surveying the room…

"I don't mind if I do."

And she turned around giving Eric a quick kiss on the cheek, Pam whispered to him…

"Be good."

And then she disappeared into the crowd.

Any other occasion, and this would have been like Eric's dream. _A sex club? Where one could have sex out in the open?_ But not right now, not when he knew who was involved and what could happen to her.

Sookie swallowed and then she was tugged over by Russell as Daphne brought up the rear, Russell replied…

"Come on ladies, the night is young, and there are people to meet….

_And hot asses to fuck!_ His mind added.

Sookie stole one glance at Eric, hating herself for wishing she was on his arm right now instead of this pigs, but she had a story to write. Her glare came off more as a warning than a plea however and Eric listened to her request for once.

His eagle eye gaze tore a hole into Russell as he took off with Sookie. Watching them disappear into the crowd tore him up inside. He hated feeling so helpless. He hated being in this position. He wanted to go after Sookie and tell her no fucking way was he going to sit by and watch her do this. Eric was certainly no prude, but he knew if things went south this was something that could scar someone like Sookie for the rest of her life. The man had some fucking nerve, Eric thought feeling his rapid hatred for Russell amplify. He turned over in his brain the best options for revenge. And then he and Sookie were as good as gone. He was contemplating the execution of his idea when Andy Warhol came up to him. Andy replied glancing over to the area where Eric had his gaze fixed previously, where Russell and his harem had disappeared into the crowd…

"Pity beauty is wasted on the phillies isn't it?" Andy remarked.

Eric looked back at Andy in question and Andy smiled shyly replying…

"But it certainly wasn't wasted on you."

Eric closed his eyes, knowing in that moment it was going to be a very long night. He had to come up with a plan and make it a good and fast one.

---------------------------------

Sookie was looking out of the corner of her eye for Eric wondering if he was going to come and bust this up soon. She wasn't willing to admit, she secretly wished he would. She was about to break Russell's arm if he groped her one more time.

But she was getting somewhere. Despite the oddities occurring around her. Andy Warhol's photographer, Billy Name was taking several pictures of 2 nude women playing with a beach ball. 5 minutes later Sookie saw another group of frisky partygoers playing naked tag. Flinching, Sookie caught a very disturbing visual of a famous politician she would never see the same way again after this. She could still hear the noises coming from the other rooms, but it was blending in well with the music so it was easier to not be so distracted.

They were talking to Truman Capote, who was certainly an interesting character. Any other setting and Sookie would have loved to pick his brain about writing, but he was very easy to read, considering the circumstances. Within their conversation, Sookie found out that Truman had been a regular at these 'Club X' gatherings for the last year. Not only that but so had Russell Edgington. Everyone either admired Russell or questioned him for showing up tonight so soon after the last time he was here. Sookie just wished she could get someone to tell her the date of his last visit to one of these sex parties. She needed to know if that just happened to be the night Maudette was killed.

Others thought Sookie was too new, to young, but they all wanted something from her, whether it be blowjob or quickie in the closet. She was getting used to being thought of as a piece of meat when Truman asked Daphne if she wanted to dance and then she began to feel nervous that it was just she and Russell.

"Well my dear…" Russell turned to Sookie and smiled and he asked her leaning down to place a wet kiss on her neck…

"Have you had enough mingling for one night?"

She pushed his hard chest wanting him to back off and then the flash of the camera blinded her as he went in for another kiss this time on her lips.

Sookie slapped him, and Russell laughed…

"Oh you like it rough do you?"

"No! I think I've had enough fun for the evening!" Sookie replied shoving herself away, feeling fearful now. She looked around for anyone to help her out, _where was Eric? _She thought and then Russell took her hand and slammed her body against the wall and he growled back at her clearly aroused…

"No I think the fun has just begun!" His smile leered and for the first time Sookie felt genuine panic.

To her astounding relief she heard Andy Warhol's voice cut through the room and he replied…

"Excuse me sex kittens…everyone may I have your attention?" He asked with a creepy smile and he gestured over to what looked like a bed set up in the middle of the room. It almost looked like an altar because it was so high and he smiled and announced…

"To get us in the mood I thought we'd play spin the bottle…"

Sookie looked back at Andy with her brows raised. _Was he serious? They were going to play some stupid junior high game to get in the mood? This was ridiculous!_ She was just about to make her escape when Russell shuffled her over to the circle with him…

"Come on baby, this will help ease your nerves…I call the spot on the couch when were through though." Russell winked at her thinking this was his chance to nail her.

"So as most of you know, I select one person to spin and whoever the bottle lands on, they get to act out a sexual interpretation for the rest of us…" Andy explained as Sookie anxiously took her spot in the circle. Russell was holding her hand tightly unwilling to let her go and Sookie looked up trying to find the quickest escape route. _Voyeurism? So that's what this was? They liked to watch each other? How sick?_ Sookie thought with disgust.

She couldn't help but look for Eric one last time, wondering where he had gone off to. And then her heart sunk when she imagined him with another female in one of those side rooms. It certainly didn't take him long, Sookie thought bitterly, feeling melancholy all of the sudden. She figured they could just watch the show and then she'd get out. Whether that meant kicking Russell in the balls or judo chopping his ass to China, she was as good as gone. And that's when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sookie looked up with hope in her eyes but it was quickly crushed when she glanced up and saw Andy standing above her…

"Sarah Newlin, I would like you to do the honors…" Andy smiled as Sookie's cheeks turned bright red. She shook her head, trying to convince him that she wasn't the girl for this…

"Oh no I couldn't." But Andy just handed her the bottle and he replied…

"Of course you can, just think of how liberating this will feel…you will thank me afterwards, I promise!"

Eric was just finishing up his phone call in the kitchen when he heard Andy speak to Sookie….

"_Sarah Newlin, I would like you to do the honors…" _

"_Oh no I couldn't." _

Eric came out of the kitchen when he heard Sookie. He saw her kneeling there in her blue dress her face red as a beet holding an empty wine bottle. And he felt his stomach clench in anger, wondering just what was going on here.

Sookie sat there nervously wondering if she could throw up from anxiety. She had never been put in this position before and never wanted to be again. Not knowing how she was going to get out of this, and with everyone watching her. It would definitely arouse suspicion if she got up and fled now. And then she heard Russell lean over and whisper brashly…

"Baby, aim for me."

Sookie looked back at him with spite getting another sick feeling when she heard what he was thinking of doing to her once he had her naked

"Eric? Please, join us!" Andy replied spotting Eric from across the room.

Sookie looked up and saw Eric standing there staring at her. Her eyes instantly softened on seeing him, his blue gaze locked with hers, wondering what the hell she was thinking getting herself into this mess. Why did she tell Eric to leave her alone? Seeing him standing there watching her, Sookie felt emotional all of the sudden, (she didn't want to do this a little voice inside her whispered) trying to hide her misty eyes from the crowd, she figured it was now or never, if you want to be a real reporter you have to be brave, she told herself. Biting her lip, she knew she had gotten herself into this and now she had to get herself out.

Eric had no other choice but to slide down into an opening in the circle across from Sookie when it looked like she was a willing participant in this. His gaze never left her, wondering what she was thinking right now. She looked scared. It honestly shook him a little because his Sookie was a fighter, this wasn't the woman he recognized, and she was in survival mode now. It broke his heart to see her go through this and the more it hurt Eric, the more he wanted to hurt Russell and rip his balls out with a spoon. He had a plan though and in order for it to work, Eric had to play his cards carefully. The way he saw it he had two options. Let this charade keep going and watch his Sookie be hurt by getting caught up in the mess, or do something about it. He was done waiting for her to come to her own senses. Eric watched her spin the bottle, as she nervously bit her lip and he took his chance to strike. As the group watched her, he saw a waiter come by holding a tray of champagne flutes and glass coke bongs. Eric knew this was his moment. He quickly slid off his watch and tossed it at the tray that was conveniently placed right above Russell's head and the tray fell. Everyone turned to watch as the glass fell shattering to the ground. That was when Eric took his moment to reach out to stop the bottle from spinning. He quickly drew back and asked them as to keep their attention on the drinks and not his sudden movement...

"Should someone go help him clean that up?"

From the side he heard Andy rise and proclaim...

"Nonsense...You have it covered right?" He asked the stunned waiter who had already began picking up shards of glass. And he replied...

"Of course sir."

He handed an angry Russell some towels and the Mayor brushed the glass off himself in a tempestuous motion.

"So where were we?" Andy asked the group trying to get them all back on task as the waiter finished cleaning up the glass around Russell…

"Oh yes, who is our lucky winner?" Andy asked following the nose of the bottle as he stood over it, Andy followed his instep and found himself facing Eric and he smiled in pleasure…

"Ah, Mr. Northman! We have two first timers…this should be interesting."

Eric looked back at Sookie and her eyes locked with his. He could see the nervousness in her expression, the hesitation…

Russell picked up the watch that had landed on the floor next to him and examined it for a minute but thought it looked oddly familiar. However he didn't have time to complete his thought before Andy began leading Eric and Sookie up to the altar.

"Now there is no need to feel self conscious, we are all equals here…just do what feels natural and the rest will come to you." Andy explained. Eric glared at Andy for a moment thinking him a total pompous voyeuristic dickhead, and then his gaze fell on Sookie as she looked up at him.

She could hear Andy's say behind them…

"It's like losing my virginity all over again." He proclaimed excitedly and motioned for his photographer to come over…"Billy make sure to get this!"

Sookie looked back at the crowd nervously and Eric creased his brows not really wanting to do this, but he didn't really have a choice at the moment. Well he did have a choice; it was either him, some other random guy, or make a scene in the middle of all of these very famous and influential New Yorkers. After narrowing down his options, plan A sounded the least likely to blow up in his face.

His deep gaze penetrated hers and she swallowed, still terrified, but strange enough, seeing that it was Eric set her mind at ease and made her heart beat a little faster. She looked back at him feeling disarray, wondering how she had gotten herself here to this point, and then Eric offered her his hand.

She took it reluctantly and he helped her sit up on the tall bed, while he stood opposite her. Sookie felt uneasy not sure she could go through with this, even if it was to her relief with Eric and she whispered...

"Eric I..." But he shook his head brought his large hand up to cup her cheek as he tilted her face to look into his deep and caring blue eyes...

"Do you trust me?" He whispered and she blinked once his gaze still held hers as she fell under his spell, Sookie creased her brows and nodded her head slowly.

"Yes." She whispered as their eyes joined in some otherworldly bind of undying trust and faith, and he took one of her hands and kissed it softly and met her gaze with genuine sincerity.

Eric wanted to tell her how sorry he was for hurting her, how she had driven him crazy after seeing her at Studio 54, how he wished they could start over again. And he looked into her eyes seeing hope there. It touched his heart and made his libido soar when she looked at him in that way. Not to mention the way she was dressed. If they had needed an image to illustrate the word 'Hot' in the encyclopedia, he would imagine a picture of Sookie in this dress. Out of the side of his gaze, he noted the crowd of spectators around them, watching, waiting for their next move, and then he looked to Sookie, one last time in assurance. His eyes telling her everything his voice couldn't. She would be all right; he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her, she would get out of here with her dignity in tact. She looked at him with faith and courage in that moment and Eric couldn't hold back any longer. He went in for the kill as his lips took her mouth softly.

Sookie felt the heat flush through her face and the rest of her body swooned when he kissed her. The last time they made out it was like she was his last meal on earth, but this time it was tender and loving even? She felt her breath hitch as his tongue dipped into the crease of her lips lightly asking for entrance and Sookie felt her lips part for him. She moaned as his low growl echoed through her core, her hands clenching his shirt hanging on like he was her only lifeline. He breathed in her air slowly as she did his, and holy shit his libido was on fire.

The music in the room changed and she could hear the other couples in the background start to settle in with their heavy breathing as they got in to the action as well. Sookie willed herself not to look, not to open her eyes and watch them, just pretending that she was alone with Eric in their safe little bubble, her hands clasped his shoulders and then she brought her hands up to weave through his hair. Her legs clenched around his hips as he guided her slowly down on the bed for better access and Eric fantasized about taking her. They hadn't gotten to make love in a bed before, he never knew how something so normal could look so erotic, but he really wanted to have her in bed with him, and wake up with her lying next to him in the morning, her bed hair splayed across his naked chest as their intertwined bodies lay together in a mangle of sun kissed bliss. Eric felt his hardness fight to push through his pants with the vision he held of seeing her just as she woke in his arms. His lips continued to kiss her with such intensity and his feet felt numb from the throbbing desire below his waist.

Sookie felt her panties dampen and her womanhood clench as his hips pressed her between him and the bed. His hand skirted up revealing the silk stalkings covering her lower thigh and then stopped when he felt her silky soft skin. She desperately wanted him to keep going, quickly forgetting about all of the voyeurs watching them. Her chest heaved as his lucid eyes flicked with hers and he gently placed a scattering of kisses along her exposed collarbone. Her body had never felt more alive, arching into him, wanting more, more, and more. His hands sent tingles along her spine as he touched her sides through the sheer fabric of her dress, his thumb brushing over the side of her breasts and her nipples pebbled and screamed for his attention. She suddenly wanted him to tear the damn dress off, on lookers be damned. Sookie didn't know where it came from, but she was like a moth to a flame with this man. His warm hands blazed a trail of fire along her flat and partially exposed navel and her mind screamed for him to touch her where she needed his hand to stay, like last time…

But Eric was holding back for some reason, she knew he was up to something, but what his hands did to her should be considered illegal. He knew just where to touch her as his soft lips parted her own once again, he touched the inside of her thighs with his large hand, daring to graze his thumb over the soaked vee of her panties, but then he moved his hand to the back of her thigh pulling her leg up to meet his hip, while the other hand roamed along her backside. She ached for him forgetting about all of the bad blood between them in that moment, she was too busy being engulfed by hurricane Eric. His tongue twirled around hers

_Oh Eric, please fuck me! _She proclaimed silently, his hand now cupping her face tenderly, she needed to feel him again. When she opened her eyes and looked at him it was just the two of them. She knew he was feeling the pull too. She could see the flinch in his eyes as he resisted. Offering herself to him, Sookie gave him a silent nod telling him it was okay, she wanted this just as badly as him, if not more so because he had gotten her so wound up earlier today.

"Yes…I want this." She whispered placing a cloud of kisses over the small part of exposed chest through Eric's shirt. She wanted this and she wanted him badly.

She saw a tortured look cross over Eric's deep blue eyes, bringing his hand up to the waist of her panties in a gesture, opening herself to him she spread her legs wider making room for him, she couldn't think of anything but Eric at the moment, wanting to bury herself in a sea of him she felt him lean over her and close his eyes in hesitation.

Eric was a split second away from losing it. She really was his Eve, he thought, his mind body and soul struggling with what felt so natural to him versus fighting with his very being to keep her safe, to keep Sookie's honor virtuous and he opened his eyes again to look at her, in pause for a long moment, he finally shook his head and answered with a tortured gasp…

"I can't." Eric replied quietly although the angry frustrated venom laced his subtle words.

Seeing the wave of disappointment and fear of rejection cross over Sookie's eyes broke Eric's heart. He wanted to lean in and kiss her again, it was almost time they just had to wait a little longer when she suddenly pushed him away in a split second reaction which displayed the anger she felt. Sookie sat up and slid off the bed in an attempt to pull herself together. She wasn't doing this anymore. She had to get out of here, like yesterday! Screw what everyone else thought!

Eric was about to grab her and explain, when they were interrupted by a loud woman's voice…

"OH MY FUCKING GAWD, YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!"

Standing there was a small brunette who looked like she was about to spit fire out of her mouth. Sookie recognized her from the picture in Russell's office, it was his wife.

It was like the record had been cut and the whole room stopped what they were doing to look at this woman. In frozen motion Eric was able to survey what was really going on in the room around him. There were couples draped everywhere, some men had been giving other men blowjobs, some women with women, there was one three some, and he practically had to shield her eyes when she saw Russell laying over Daphne doggy style against the couch._ Disgusting_, Eric thought.

Sookie shuddered knowing this was just the bucket of ice water moment she needed. This was so wrong and she was going home. She got what she needed.

"YOU ROTTEN SON OF A BITCH, THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!" Vivian's shrill voice shrieked and echoed throughout the silent room.

She flicked out a retractable blade and proclaimed angrily…

"NO MORE FUCKING OTHER WOMEN, IM CUTTING YOU OFF THIS TIME!" And then she lunged for him.

"Vivian, Vivian pleases!" Russell proclaimed desperately rolling off Daphne as he covered himself with his hand trying to skirt around for his pants. It was obvious his wife had been driven mad in a moment of dark passion she lashed out again. Other partygoers laughed, or shrieked in surprise, now obviously high from their buzz, but Eric had no sympathy for Russell.

He shouldn't have any empathy for the man; Eric thought with a smug grin, it was he who called his wife. Smirking Eric thought to himself…_Yes, Karma was certainly a bitch wasn't it Russell? _He wouldn't even flinch if she did castrate the fucker. After what he did to Sookie.

Eric shook his head, trying to find his sister in all of this. He knew she had his back, and then he looked down at Sookie wanting to smooth things over with her, all he had to do was explain about the diversion he was waiting for, but the place she had occupied previously was empty. Eric frowned and looked on his left and his right, couples in disarray were everywhere, but nowhere did he spot that familiar blue dress, his heart began to thump in panic. Eric hurried to see if he had missed her on the other side of the studio, his worry growing when he didn't see her over there either.

And then he realized, she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Just wanted to say thanks again to all you wonderful reviewers who keep me motivated to keep writing. Your encouraging words mean alot to me. So muchos gracias. And as far as this chapter goes, I have nothing to say except--Enjoy it! ;) Thanks for reading! xo

**Chapter 6**

Pam caught up to Eric right before he had reached the elevator and Eric spoke to her in Swedish...

"I'm going after her!"

He saw the elevator dial start to move and knew Sookie was still inside and on her way down. Eric saw a stair way and made his way over to the door...

"What about Russell?" Pam asked him still speaking in their native tongue as he hurried over to the door....

"Russell dug his own grave, he can get himself out now!" Eric shot Pam a glare that said 'let him rot' and she shook her head wanting to speak to him about this, to rationalize.

Russell had a big investment in Northman Enterprises; they couldn't very well have their biggest client killed by knife wound, could they? Although Pam was sure she knew where Vivian was going with that knife, odds were about 20 to one that shed miss and hit some vital organ. Sighing to herself, Pam figured she needed to try to do something to prevent murder. Eric wasn't giving her a choice, watching his blonde head disappear into the stairwell she silently cursed him for thinking with his dick in a time like this. She knew it wasn't all about that but she was too angry to give her brother the benefit of the doubt at the moment. He needed to know that she was staying behind to clean up a mess he most likely had made and she tossed her hands up in the air in frustration and reluctantly went back inside.

He leaned up against the doorjamb of the elevator door breathlessly waiting for her, not willing to tolerate this cat and mouse game they were playing any longer and when the doors slid open, Eric stood there with his arm propped up on the other side of the wall with his glare filled with challenge…

"Going somewhere?" He asked Sookie as her gaze locked with his unable to hide her shock and resentment, she thought she could get out of here and make this night fade away into a distant memory. The things she had just witnessed up there, the thing she almost did with him, and then Eric rejecting her, it was all just too much. He was right she had gone to deep, but the only way she could recover was to cut and run. It worked for her in the past; it was going to work just as well now. It was her fail-safe method.

"I'm going home." Sookie replied sharply edging past Eric. It was obvious by now the effect he had on her and she needed to think clearly for once. God she almost had sex with him in front of a group of strangers for heavens sake. Her Gran would be rolling around in her grave if she could see her now.

"I think you and I need to talk first." Eric replied calmly as Sookie began to make her way towards the door and she cut back with…

"Or what? You are going to tell Russell what I can do?"

Eric closed his eyes, her last remark stinging him, and Sookie pushed through the door. To her dismay it was raining and there didn't seem to be a single cab car visible. And Eric replied honestly following her out the door…

"I regret that."

He was desperate in that moment trying to do or say whatever he could to get Sookie to stop and think about what she was doing.

Sookie's eyes flashed back at him, not caring that she got wet stepping into the rain…

"Sookie!"

"What?" She asked him sharply turning around to face him, but she was also looking past him hoping there might be some taxi's on the next street as the rain pelted down…

"Let me give you a ride…Come on you are going to freeze to death…my car is parked just a block away."

"I'm fine walking." She replied stubbornly, her teeth now chattering as the ice cold pellets hit her drenched skin…

"You're apartment is on the other side of town!" He proclaimed knowing even if she did manage to hail a cab she would be walking for a couple miles at least. She gave him no reply stubbornly marching on but Eric was desperate once more and he replied…

"If you come with me I promise to leave you alone from now on, alright?"

He asked hoping that would garner a reaction from her. Unfortunately for him, it did and she finally turned to face him and pointed her finger sternly meaning business…

"Alright but then I want to go home."

Eric nodded both of them drenched now and he took her hand…

"C'mon, lets go!"

Eric led her to his car and quickly unlocked and opened the door for Sookie. In that short skimpy dress she was shivering and he knew he needed to talk to her and not just in this car, someplace where they could feel comfortable and be themselves, and not have to worry about running into anyone they knew...And then it came to him. Turning the heater on full blast, Eric reached around her and grabbed a suit jacket from earlier today and handed it to Sookie for warmth.

"Thank you." Sookie chattered now shivering under the jacket as the cold air mixed with hot.

She looked back at him gratefully. She didn't think she would ever fully understand this man, one minute he was all over her, then he was rejecting her, and then offering her a ride, it was just too crazy for words. She couldn't help but notice his choice of vehicle before they got in, wanting to lighten the mood and then asked him with a hint of a smile on her face as he put the car in drive…

"So you drive a Corvette huh?"

Eric looked back at her with a smirk and he nodded his head…

"Yes, this is my baby."

"Your baby? So you're one of 'those' guys huh?" Sookie teased him, her voice mocking and Eric looked back at her with a whimsical spark of his own…

"It was a present to myself after I became CEO of Northman Enterprises…the day I got this was the day I promised myself that I would always head for open road and never look back."

Sookie glanced back at Eric seeing the hurt on his face that he tried to carefully keep hidden, wondering why he didn't want to look back; did he have something that he was running from?

She sat up a little pulling his huge jacket around her like a blanket, and she could smell his scent, it smelled like vanilla and musk and citrus and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. She smiled and took a deep breath finding deep comfort and safety in that scent and Sookie asked him, realizing she knew all about Eric Northman the business man, but no much about Eric Northman the man…

"Where did you grow up? (Eric looked back at her strangely and Sookie explained…) I noticed you were speaking some other language when you first introduced me to Pam at Studio 54."

"Swedish." Eric answered pulling his black corvette into a large underground parking garage. Sookie wondered where they were, perhaps he had pulled over for coffee, but then she didn't know of any coffee shops in this part of town but she was more curious about Eric than where they were at the moment and let him continue …

"Pam and I lived with our parents in Sweden until we were teenagers, I was 16 and she was 14 when our parents came here. My dad worked as a handyman out of the back of his garage...He was very skilled in his carpentry, and one day he was working on a very wealthy mans house who convinced my father to go into the construction business with him, from there they grew popular with help from more investors and eventually became a contracting company…It was my fathers one wish to pass down the company to his children…"

Sookie nodded her head and looked back at Eric, noting the despondent expression on Eric's face she asked him curiously, not remembering seeing anything about A Northman Senior when she was doing her story on Eric …

"Was? Is your father retired now?" They pulled into a parking spot and Eric pulled out the keys.

He looked back at with a flinch, and in a matter of seconds his eyes had clouded over melancholy and sadness and Eric explained…

"He's dead. Both he and my mother were trapped in a house fire. It happened late at night, vandals. Apparently he went back for her, but neither got out in time."

Sookie bowed her head in silence thinking that was so sad. Her heart reached out to Eric for his tragic loss. She had lost her parents early on too, but a fire and knowing his father could have been spared. The hard look on Eric's face told her she was treading on dangerous territory. She understood something about him now however. Why he was so driven…He had to prove to his parents that he would make them proud, he had to honor their memory…

"Eric I'm sorry." Sookie reached for his hand, her fingers brushing his skin eliciting an electric jolt through her fingers but he pulled away quickly his hard gaze unable to look at her in the eye, he put his hand on the door handle and replied forcing a fake smile, clearly pushing those skeletons back down and out of view…

"It was a long time ago, lets go shall we?"

He got out of the car and went over to Sookie's side to open her door. She looked up at him, her eyes searching his. It was clear he didn't want to talk about his parents anymore, and she asked him curiously…

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Eric replied, that spark back in his eyes. That didn't take long, Sookie thought absently, her heartbeat picking up a little in anticipation. At least wherever he was taking her was indoors. Her drenched hair and dress probably gave her the appearance of a soaked cat by now.

She followed his long steps into a hallway, it almost looked like a place of residence but Eric led Sookie into another elevator and she looked back at him oddly…

"What?" Eric asked her curiously noting the strange expression on her face, but Sookie just shook her head and replied…

"Nothing…you just continue to surprise me is all…" Eric raised his brows his boyish smile coming back not quite sure what she meant by that and he confessed…

"Well you continue to surprise me too…I mean it isn't every day I wind up at a sex party in Andy Warhol's studio!"

Sookie whacked his arm as the elevator dinged open and she replied…

"I was there on business…and if I recall correctly, you and Andy seemed to get along well."

Eric smirked and he shook his head knowing she was baiting him not able to let it go he replied…

"Yeah sure kitten? I'm sure you're just jealous."

Eric winked at her jingling out his keys but Sookie knew he was just kidding, she just couldn't stay mad at him, and she asked him impatiently…

"So where are we?"

Eric got the lock unlatched and he was able to push the door open…

"This is where I live." Eric replied as they stepped into the warm inviting and now illuminated room.

Sookie couldn't help but feel a hitch in her breath when she took it all in. It was beautiful. He had an entire glass panel overlooking the park and a very romantic fireplace with a cozy fur rug in front and his furniture looked like it was taken right out of an Eddie Bauer catalogue.

The kitchen appliances were all state of the art and he even had lights set up to illuminate under the counters and bookcases and artwork. It was quite the swanky pad. It was amazing, she thought knowing her own little tiny studio apartment was nothing compared to this loft, but then she second guessed herself not knowing if she should really trust herself alone in a room with Eric, it wasn't like it turned out well for her last time…

"Eric I don't think I should be here." Sookie replied not sure what was going on between them but being in his apartment would only complicate matters. She looked back at Eric and thought for a minute she may have hurt his feelings, which was impossible because you couldn't hurt the great Eric Northman, but after a pause he answered…

"Relax. It just so happens I have one of the finest espresso makers in the city…"

Eric walked her over to his kitchen and gestured to the beautifully illuminated stainless steal espresso maker. She could smell the fine European grounds from an earlier batch and she looked back at him reluctantly…

"I don't bite Sookie. It's just one little harmless cup…" Eric assured her and then he added..

"Unless you want me to that is." Sookie couldn't help it; her lips betrayed her and she smiled. Figuring what was the harm in one cup, but she negotiated…

"Okay one cup, but make it decaf, I just want to go to bed tonight and get up early tomorrow to work on my story."

"Ah yes…" Eric replied turning to his espresso machine he began grounding a special Swedish mixture of coffee beans, one that was flavored with cinnamon and vanilla and he added as he busily worked away…

"So would this be the story about Russell Edgington's double life as a sex addict or life in the underground world of sex?"

Sookie couldn't help but laugh knowing Eric was taking a stab in the dark, but she couldn't help but think his guessing was just as entertaining as the story itself and she shook her head…

"Nope, but you can keep guessing anyway…"

Eric narrowed his eyes after he got the coffee brewing and he looked at Sookie and replied…

"Something tells me you wouldn't give me your scoop anyway."

Sookie couldn't help it; she bubbled up in laughter and shook her head thinking he knew her too well…

"Nope."

Eric smirked and he watched her laugh as she put her hand on his counter, falling for her even more now because her voice enchanted him and made him want to smother her with kisses. He decided since they were on the subject of their past to do a little of his own digging and Eric replied setting out a plate of perfectly rolled fresh from the bakery chocolate dipped krumkake…

"So what about you? What's your story Stackhouse…If I had to guess Id say that accent is mid south, not quite Texas, and not quite Georgian, but Louisiana perhaps?"

He asked her curiously and Sookie raised her brows in amazement.

"Wow…I'm impressed…No one ever guesses on the first try."

Eric smiled satisfied with himself and he asked her…

"So, Sookie from Louisiana, how did you wind up working as the star reporter for the New York Times? I have to admit, even I find that impressive."

His brow lifted and Sookie couldn't help but blush. He leaned in to her on his side of the counter and she couldn't help but lean back, smiling softly she replied…

"Well there's not much to tell really…I got my Journalism degree from Baton Rouge Community College and then my Gran died, my brother moved in with his girlfriend, and my boyfriend cheated on me, so that's how I wound up here in the Big Apple."

Sookie backed up for a minute surprised by her own words. She couldn't believe she just told him about Bill, scared for a minute that she said to much, but his eyes and words calmed her as he nodded his head in acceptance, not judgment and replied…

"I'm sorry."

She raised her own brow timidly this time feeling like a hermit who had just peeked out of his shell after a long cold winter inside and Sookie finally replied softly…

"Thank you."

"So…are you're parents still back in Louisiana?" Eric asked her and Sookie got the same far away look he had on his face when she had asked him about his father earlier and she finally replied shaking her head numbly…

"No they died in a car accident when I was 5…I don't really remember them."

His brows creased in sympathy and he found his hand touching hers. Sookie smiled faintly, although it wasn't a happy memory she was thankful for his support and Eric finally replied…

"Well I guess we have something in common after all…"

She looked into his eyes feeling swept up in his blue depths all over again and admitted…

"Yes we do."

Sookie looked down at her fingers, which were resting mere inches from his, and she added…

"We have a lot in common." Her voice trailed off thinking about how they both chose to live their lives and rise above it all to make themselves better people, to concentrate on themselves first and their careers and other things second, but she was so confused.

Sookie didn't know what to think anymore. _Was there something more between them?_ His actions at the party told her he tried to find interest but maybe the chemistry just wasn't there. _So were they just friends?_ Sookie shivered again, thinking she didn't know if she could be just friends with Eric Northman. He wasn't exactly the guy she could just talk to for hours about nothing in some sort of ambiguous friendship and not feel something more.

"You're still cold…why don't you put on one of my bathrobes and Ill toss the dress in the dryer, we can just keep it on light so the fabric doesn't tear…" Eric offered noticing her body still shaking.

Sookie looked up at him, her eyes filled with yearning and she just wasn't sure. Her trigger reaction was to say no, but those eyes, those eyes could make her do anything…

"Okay." She finally replied feeling those bundles of nerves wash over her again and then Eric smiled in delight. Not that he was going to get her half undressed in his apartment, actually the robe covered up more, but delighted that she was actually accepting him. He had to be careful and not overstep his bounds. He didn't want her to run from him again. So Eric pledged to himself that he would take this slow. He had to. He had more to lose now than just a one-night stand. This was more, so much more.

"Good." Eric replied smiling back at her and he led her to his bathroom. Which was also immaculately clean and looked like a beautiful hotel bathroom, his charcoal gray walls a nice contrast to the old fashioned white polished tile. His towels in shades of cranberry and he even had fine soaps and candles mounted on the wall. She was also very impressed by the massive bathtub, _and were those jet streams?_ Sookie wondered her eyes widening in amazement…

"Here…you can use this and Ill have the coffee waiting for you when you're done." He handed her the bathrobe, their fingers brushing again igniting that simmering electricity.

Sookie looked back at Eric thankfully and then she leaned up to place a little kiss on his cheek. Careful not to let sparks ignite she pulled back remembering their track record in bathrooms, Sookie blushed and quickly looked away.

"Thank you." She replied turning to find the hairbrush on his porcelain countertop.

"You're welcome Sookie." Eric replied smiling back at her genuinely. His gaze flicking with hers and then he left the room.

Sookie smiled feeling tingles up and down her body as she continued to feel the sparks from his stare and then tried to turn her attention to cleaning herself up. Wow, she definitely had the Joan Jett look down cold tonight, Sookie thought looking at her reflection in his mirror. Her eye makeup was running and she wiped her cheek embarrassed, but it wasn't coming off. She knew Eric wouldn't mind if she just quickly rinsed off in his shower, she just felt too embarrassed to go back out with her raccoon eyes. So she stepped in his large tiled shower and pulled the nozzle. Warm water was welcomed eagerly into her hands and her body screamed to jump in. She peeled off her very wet dress along with her silk stalkings and garter belt. Sookie knew her panties were as good as gone too. She put her delicates in his sink to rinse them off and then would ask Eric afterwards if she could personally toss them in his dryer. She was sure her laundry was the last thing he wanted to do, plus she didn't know how she would feel with Eric handling her intimate garments.

Stripping down to nothing she felt the steam encircle her and was reminded again of that night in her own bathroom. Sookie closed her eyes after stepping in the shower, her skin singing with warm relief and she just stood there for a minute relaxing and bathing in the heat. She touched the shower tile for a moment and imagined Eric here standing naked, washing himself, and Sookie quivered. As she took a bar of his soap and began to run it along her skin, Sookie momentarily imagined it was his hand, remembering the way he touched her tonight. She bit her lip as she felt her body react, craving him, his touch. Taking out his shampoo and pouring some on her hand she closed her eyes again, bathing in his scent.

Everywhere she looked she saw Eric. Her body needed him. She couldn't understand why she was setting herself up like this. He probably didn't even see her in that way anyhow. _Things had kind of cooled off after he rejected her hadn't they?_ She remembered trying to take his hand in the car and he pulled away. But then again he did touch her skin accidentally in the kitchen and again just now in the bathroom and she definitely felt that. _But did he?_ Sookie knew she was being neurotic and torturing herself for no reason so she quickly turned the dial on the cold water and it did the trick.

She nearly shrieked from the cold blast, but chickened out and turned it off and then jumped into her large black terry cloth robe. It was so fluffy and warm, and it smelled just like Eric, Sookie almost didn't care about that other stuff, she was in the lap of luxury and damn it she was going to love every minute of it. No more of this mopey he doesn't like me the way I like him bull shit, Sookie thought.

She took a deep breath and found Eric's brush and began to comb out her hair. Taking the rest of her clothing out of the sink she rung them out and peeked outside the bathroom. She happened to see the dryer down the hall and she quickly tossed everything inside.

She didn't know why she felt a sudden curiosity to know more about this mysterious man, but she did. Since Sookie hadn't heard Eric she thought she would take a quick look around. She saw pictures of he and Pam lining his hallway. It looked like they were on a summer camping trip. He was so cute he had to only have been a teenager in that picture, possibly one of his first vacations in the states. She knew if they had gone to the same high school he would have been one of the boys she couldn't help but have a crush on. And another photo pictured Eric and Pam somewhere in Europe, and then there was a picture of an older man and woman and Sookie thought that must be his father. He bared a striking resemblance to Eric. She touched the corners of the frame noting the similar bone structure and nose and mouth and then she noticed something new in her peripheral vision. Eric was standing there watching her and Sookie jumped not expecting him to be there nor witness that moment, she quickly brought her hand down, thinking fast Sookie replied…

"Sorry about taking so long, I had smoke smell in my hair, I wanted to get it out." She fibbed, trying to come up with a viable excuse as to why she just jumped in his shower without asking.

Eric raised his brows in bemusement pausing for a moment watching her, bewitched because she looked like an angel to him, dressed in his bathrobe, her skin pure and clean, and those beautiful eyes unmasked by makeup. The whole time she was in the bathroom he couldn't help but fantasize about her perfect body, which was very naked, and in his shower. When the espresso was finished, he changed clothes himself because his own were wet as well now sporting a comfortable pair of jeans and tee and willing a very persistent hard on to back the fuck down. To make his own diversion, and keep Sookie's glance away from his pants he held up a VHS tape that read, "Love at first bite"

"Care to join me?" He asked with a smirk waving the tape enticingly in front of her. While, inside his head was mocking him…'_Yes that was really smooth asshole._' Eric began to doubt himself again wondering if he was being too forward. But Sookie smiled and then he smiled relieved she took it lightly and Eric finally explained…

"We can watch it while your clothes dry?" Sookie nodded her head…

"Sounds fun." She replied with a hesitant swallow and she followed him to the kitchen…

"It smells heavenly…" Sookie replied with a smile as she took one of the steaming cups for herself and Eric nodded…"Oh it is…it goes especially well with my cheese broccoli omelet and sand pastries."

"Sand pastries?" Sookie asked Eric curiously as she made her way over to his couch, she had never heard of sand pastries before. He had a large entertainment center and the television was hidden behind a beautiful large armoire. Putting the tape in the VCR he explained…

"It's a recipe passed down to me from my mother…They are like tarts…but the crust is made of ground up toasted almonds, flour, sugar, and butter, and then once they are golden brown and warm from the oven, you can fill it with whatever you want, whipped cream and fruit, strawberry jam, chocolate…."

Sookie's mouth was watering and she confessed,"That sounds amazing."

Eric smiled and took the seat next to Sookie and he whispered…

"Ill have to make them for you sometime."

She smiled back feeling her stomach flop again. Willing herself to stop doing that. Eric pressed play and they settled in to watching the horror/romantic comedy.

"So what is it with vampires anyway? First it was Nosferatu, then Dracula's Curse, and now this?"

Sookie shook her head in tired bemusement and Eric couldn't help but lean in and reply…

"I guess they are just irresistible, and from what I can see, quite good with the ladies…"

Eric smirked and Sookie leaned up against him, _for warmth_ she told herself, and Sookie replied…

"Well I think women are crazy…I mean first they hike up their skirts and wear practically nothing at all to get a mans attention, but it's the wrong kind of attention because they wonder years down the line why things didn't work out when their bodies change, and now we have the whole vampire sub culture thing that is telling men, women like the monster/killer/domination thing. It just seems so wrong." Sookie shook her head in cute distaste and felt Eric's chest rumble against her side as he chuckled…

"You've given this a lot of thought, haven't you?"

Sookie looked up at him and flipped her eyes knowing he was teasing her and she poked him in the side and then rested her head in the crook of his neck feeling more comfortable this way, and Sookie asked him suddenly realizing how sleepy she was…

"Okay smarty-pants (She blinked her eyes inhaling his delicious scent and asked him with eyes closed…) please enlighten me on the male perspective, what do you think?"

Eric's eyes fluttered when he felt Sookie's cheek press up against his shoulder, her hair and those irresistible lips just mere inches away and then her hand came up to rest on his chest as she got comfortable.

He practically shuddered from her touch wanting to take her now and fuck her right here on this couch, but he knew he had to treat her carefully. This woman had been hurt before, that was clear now. Eric knew if he ever got to meet this Bill he'd slug the fucker for what he put her through. He saw Sookie's face when Sophie burst in on them and now it suddenly all made sense. Eric felt horrible for putting her in that position…She put up the brave face for everyone to judge her by but underneath it all, she was just as afraid as he was. Eric slid his arm around her shoulder, his fingers absently began to stroke her arm and he finally replied lowly after giving it some thought….

"Well…Maybe women secretly want to be dominated, maybe they secretly want a man who is ruthless, and perhaps not a killer in the physical sense, but a man who will stand up for what he believes in, one who doesn't fight his natural urges and convictions, and just does what he wants…"

Eric wondered if he should be taking his own advice. Questioning suddenly his earlier notion to take it slow, when the moment was right, like it was right now…

He felt her body sink in to his and her lips pressed up against the thin fabric of his tee and knew he couldn't take much more of this. Sookie was silent, and he quietly waited for her reply. Nature was telling him to kiss her right now, and he pressed his lips to the top of her head to get her attention…

"Sookie?" Eric whispered her name and one of her hands suddenly dropped limply into his lap. Oh fuck. His mind screamed knowing he was a goner.

"Sookie?" Eric replied and then he heard her breathing slow and felt the rise and fall of her chest against his side, and Eric groaned to himself, knowing she had fallen asleep.

He willed his arousal down, but that just wasn't possible. Not with Sookie laying right up against him, breathing against his chest, her hand resting on his…and moaning in her sleep. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was past midnight now; it was too late to take her home. Her clothes were still in his dryer but they were done and then the movie finished, and Eric knew the only other option was to take her to bed. He sighed knowing the powers that be above must have been rolling over with laughter right about now, since Eric had gotten what he wished for. Sookie in his bed, but now he had to lay next to her in tortured abstinence.

Eric carried her to his large king size bed and thought momentarily about just sleeping in the guest bedroom. He certainly wasn't going to get a pleasant night sleep as sexually frustrated as he was with half naked clean washed smelling heavenly Sookie laying right next to him.

But in truth, his skin craved her contact, no matter how hard it was not to do anything. So Eric decided to take a shower of his own after putting Sookie to bed and focused on getting rid of his hard on.

He came back to bed in just a pair of silk pajama pants, often he slept in the nude, but Eric needed the barrier. If he had been smarter he would have worn 10 pairs of pants all at once to bed, but he was quite tired himself.

It was like two magnets when he slid in next to Sookie and she instantly threw her arm's around him, clinging to him like a child clings to their teddy bear.

Eric closed his eyes, feeling his arousal return as he inhaled her scent. Gritting his teeth in pain, he buried his head in his pillow and groaned, his last conscious thoughts wishing that he could be just like the vampire, a man who took what he wanted and gave nothing back. He used to be that man, but since the tidal wave known as Sookie Stackhouse had come into his life, things had changed.

'_Karma you suck!'_ Was the last thing Eric thought before he drifted off to a tortured sleep laced with naked Sookie, naked Russell Edgington, and is psycho ex girlfriend Sophie Anne chasing after him.

--------------------------

She was in euphoria, no it was better than euphoria, and she was on top of the fucking world after having the most delicious dream of her life, one that topped all others. In her dream Eric told her he loved her and then they made mad passionate love on the fur rug next to his crackling and very warm fireplace. It was better than a romance novel, it was better than ice cream, it was better than being queen of the free world, her skin was practically glowing from it and she couldn't stop smiling.

She felt the first beams of low morning sunlight kiss her skin and her eyes fluttered open for the first time letting go of the dream and facing reality. Sookie tried to get her bearings back because her surroundings weren't familiar at all. And then she felt a wisp of warm breath coat her neck, her lashes fluttering all over again as she looked down and saw a large hand clasped securely around her waist.

Sookie quickly turned around in question, relief coating her face when she saw Eric sleeping there next to her. _Wait?_ Sookie wondered her mind going back to her dream and she wondered if any of that really happened? The last thing she remembered was watching that very cheesy movie with Eric, and before that he had rescued her from the sex club…_had he rescued her?_ She wondered absently, feeling the soft terry cloth robe over her skin for the first time, Sookie realized she was still wearing this from the shower, and suddenly her heart began to soar. _He did, he had rescued her_, she noted, studying his face more intimately now, seeing Eric Northman in a new light.

He was so beautiful in sleep, if it were even possible for Eric Northman to become more beautiful than he already was, but it was. And she couldn't help but raise her hand up to touch his cheek, and then her fingers lightly traced those perfect lips. _He was magnificent,_ she thought becoming enamored all over, and all of the sudden she felt Eric stir beneath her, his lips brushed her fingers lightly like a feather, and his brilliant blue eyes finally opened to meet hers.

"Morning." Sookie whispered in greeting her face blushing from his radiating stare and Eric's face finally relaxed and he answered back, his gaze locked with hers…

"Morning." His voice came out sounding like velvet chocolate. It awakened her senses and that electric current that had been running through her for days now and Sookie couldn't help but respond to him by kissing him to Eric's surprise.

Her lips were soft as they melted with his, and his body definitely reacted instantly to her. He wondered momentarily if this was a dream as he looked back at her in question but Sookie snapped him out of it as her small body wrapped around him and her legs straddled his hips.

Eric suddenly became very aware of his sexual arousal remembering that he had placed Sookie's panties out with her dress in the laundry room, which meant she wasn't wearing anything. His silk drawstring pants had never felt so thick as her sex pressed up warmly against him…

"Sookie?" He muttered under her lips as his hands came up to grip her naked thighs knowing he wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer, in fact a few seconds more would do it, he needed to know if she was okay with this, he needed to be on the same page with her for this or it would just be another week or month or who knows how long before they came back together again, and his eyes searched hers for his answer. _Did she want this?_

She rubbed her hands over his arms, feeling that familiar sensation, the same feeling she had last night, and the day before, and their first night together, she needed him, her body needed him. She looked into his deep soulful eyes and Sookie confessed with a nod in reply…

"I wanted you to come last night…I wanted to be there with you…" Her eyes were misty and filled with emotion and Eric felt his heart speed up in response. She leaned in to kiss him again unable to get enough of his delicious lips as her hand plunged down in between them and began to stroke Eric through his very thin silk pants. She remembered the feel of him inside her from before knowing her body needed him like needing water in the desert and she began to slide his pants down.

Eric groaned as her hand teased his hard cock through the thin material of his pants. When he felt her slide them down, Eric couldn't hold back any longer, turning Sookie around so she was flat on her back and he was on top he confessed breathlessly…

"I called Edgington's wife…to keep him away from you…I went there for you." Eric proclaimed and he saw Sookie's eyes tear up. Eric didn't want to ruin this moment and honestly there was no escaping the raging hard on he was dealing with and he began to recoil trying to come up with something to save the huge shoe he had just put in his mouth afraid he had said something wrong and then Sookie slid his pants down revealing his hard cock to her, it was more than impressive and she swallowed her mouth watering as she lined his hard head up with her entrance giving Eric her reply. _She so wanted this._ Eric understood her response and quickly untied the belt of her robe, he was so not coming back from this, mesmerized by Sookie's beauty all over again as he took her in, every square inch with his dark gaze.

"Now now you idiot!" She proclaimed impatiently her body unable to take any more tension under his blue scrutiny, she pulled on Eric's shoulders and then she felt him break the surface to her great desire and in one long push, had submerged inside parting her folds which were seeping in wetness for him, the relief and pleasure they both felt in that moment was bigger than the ecstatic joy in winning the World Series. Sookie cried out when she realized he hadn't completely submerged, it wasn't in the same position as before in the bathroom standing up, this time she could feel him every long hard inch coursing through her core and ending with her womb.

He gasped in pleasure gulping as Sookie took him in, her warm and tight walls gripping him firmly, _god it felt so good_, Eric thought his eyes rolling back a little as he began to move slowly but steady.

He felt Sookie's hands on his cheeks as her lips touched his and he reacted in kind, kissing her back with such unbridled passion he couldn't see straight. Everything he felt in this moment, living, breathing, tasting, touching, was Sookie.

His hands lifted to cup her breasts as her body arched with his. No other sound filled the room but their pants and moans, gasps, and groans. Her nipples hardened as he leaned over her body and stretched her as far as she could go. Sookie cried in ecstasy hoping this tortured pleasure would never end. She began to push and pull wanting the pleasure to intensify like a quick drug she needed him and more of him, clenching him tightly between her thighs, Eric got the message taking her to the next level with him.

She felt another ripple course through her body signaling her release but she wanted to ride the wave with Eric. Her skin began to balm as his lips brushed her neck, stubble scraping her chin and he marked her as his growling into her neck. His body hung over hers lifting her lifeless body with him as he moved inside her and she clung to him. She could no longer feel her limbs, like a rag doll her body became limber to his touch, and he pushed into her and hit her core over and over and over again.

Sookie practically screamed when she felt his hard length break her numb and aching seal. It was so intense she almost lost consciousness. Her insides steaming like molten lava and then she felt Eric's release, his white love extracted inside her deep walls cooling her core. Never before had she gone so deep with someone before. Looking into Eric's eyes as they both entered a new dimension of euphoria together she saw into his soul. Sookie gasped feeling another orgasmic tremor run through her as he continued to fill her in an out of body experience. And then her body fell back down along with his as they lay together on his bed connected and bathing in the afterglow.

Sookie knew if she wasn't careful she could fall in love seriously with this man, she already was opening her eyes after a few deep breaths she looked into his eyes amazed by what she saw. She put her hand up to his cheek and pulled him down for a kiss.

The kiss was just as hot scorching as her chest pushed up against his gasping for breath and his hands continued to roam, awake, and excite her silky soft skin…

"I…." Eric looked into her eyes for a moment looking troubled and Sookie questioned what he wanted to say her, but after a long pause she thought he had perhaps lost his words and she nodded agreeing trying to help him along with what she thought he wanted to say…

"I know, I'm sorry too…we should have done this a long time ago…"

Eric paused for a moment looking distressed for a split second but then it was gone and he smiled and kissed her again…

"I know."

Eric's palm came up to touch her breasts clearly not done with Sookie yet. He still felt like he needed to pinch himself for this stroke of good luck. They were finally on the same page and he had her. He didn't think he could ever let her go now and certainly didn't want to let her out of this bed. Slinking down he began to kiss her neck and collarbone and then her breasts, and he finally worked his way down to her navel, mere inches from her hot core, he plunged his tongue inside and watched her writhe above him with a beautiful ecstasy that matched his own pleasure.

-----------------

He couldn't have been happier that Sookie decided to stay with him and stay in his bed. Eric had his arms around her waist like before but this time his thoughts laced with ideas and premonitions of a future with this amazing woman lying beside him. He pulled her more closely to him as he nuzzled his head into the curve of her naked shoulder as they slept in her post coital bliss. Eric was totally spellbound. Thinking he needed to call in later and tell Pam he was taking the day off, he closed his eyes and felt the happy haze engulf him once more when his phone began to ring.

Eric peeled his eyes open, looking at the time on the clock, okay it was now 10:30, _it was probably Pam_, he thought. Leaning in to kiss Sookie's shoulder, Eric slid over to the side of his bed to stop the ringing phone.

"Yeah." Eric answered expecting to get the 20 questions from his sister but when he heard the tone of Pam's voice on the other end he sat up straighter…

"Eric, where have you been? You need to get down here right now?"

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and asked her looking back over at Sookie with a smirk…

"What, did Russell get sent to the hospital or something? Do we need to re-work the timeline of the Park Plaza project?" He asked her, but when Eric heard a long pause on Pam's end he began to hear those silent alarms go off, sitting up straighter he asked her…

"Pam, what's wrong? Tell me!"

He heard another pause and then a deep breath and then Pam confessed…

"It's all over the paper this morning…You, Sookie, Edgington, Warhol's party and your broken relationship with Sophie Anne…Eric you need to get down here now, we are already getting calls from the Clients asking what is going on…"

Now it was Eric's turn to go quiet feeling a sickness all of the sudden and Pam finally added…

"Oh and the article says there will be an expose tonight on the news…Eric I think they have video footage!"

That was when he felt the pits sink in his stomach. Trying to keep his anguish fear and terror under wraps unable to even imagine what an expose like this would do to Sookie, he swallowed and finally replied…

"Okay, Ill be there in a bit just hold on!"

Looking back at Sookie with a new feeling of dread he wondered if this was it, _when she woke up would this all be over? Would he lose Sookie forever?_ Eric strangely feared that notion more than losing his own company. And that thought scared him most of all. Eric watched her peaceful sleeping body, the woman of his dreams naked under his sheets, sleeping in his bed after spending the night with him, after they had just made love. She looked like an angel right now. For the first time in Eric's life he had no clue how he was going to smooth this over. How he was going to tell the woman that he loved that her life and his had now been blown to pieces, and worst of all, it was his fault.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Okay, well this chapter doesnt have a title, but if it did, I think an appropriate one would be "In This One The Shit Hit's The Fan" LOL. Anyhow, I apologize for the slower update, I had one hell of a week, but Im glad I finally got this one up. Hope you likey. And thanks again to all you superfantabulousfuckawesomerockstar reviewers who inspire me to keep writing. So to those people, I dedicate this chapter. Thanks again to everyone for reading. And without further adieu....

**Chapter 7**

He sighed and closed his eyes after pulling on his pair of silk pajama pants and then Eric crawled back in bed with Sookie. He thought momentarily again about what it was like when he was a child and how things were so much simpler then. He only had to worry about finishing his homework or getting to soccer practice on time, but not losing his entire livelihood or the woman he…

He was suddenly afraid to say the "L" word, let alone think it fearful he would jinx things and instead Eric placed his long arms back around Sookie and placed a soft warm kiss on her neck.

"Mmmm Sookie moaned turning to him half drugged, half awake and she smiled and asked Eric groggily…

"What time is it?"

Eric smiled unable to break the spell, so he leaned in and kissed her for what he thought could be the last time making it count, lips meshed over lip, tongue stroking tongue wantonly as he pulled out a moan leaving Sookie breathless he finally said…

"It's 10:30." Eric answered.

Sookie just stared at him lucidly for a moment bewitched by his hot wake up kiss, the tingling was back in her toes, and then her brain finally caught up with her body. And she sat up in alarm looking at the clock…

"It's 10:30? Crap, I need to get in to work!" She looked down at herself realizing she was very naked remembering all she had was that blue cocktail dress that she was NOT going to do the walk of shame at work with and Sookie added…"I need to go home first!"

Eric put his hand on Sookie's shoulder trying to sooth her he replied…

"Relax…Ill give you a ride home…Go wash up and Ill make us some breakfast, there's something I need to talk to you about first."

"Eric." Sookie pulled the sheets up to warm her chest, now that he was no longer close to her she felt chilled and Sookie shook her head…

"I really need to check in with my editor, I made a lot of leeway on the story last night."

"Trust me." Eric replied as he took her hand in his and he explained genuinely…

"We need to talk, it's important."

Eric didn't want to bog Sookie down with worry until it was absolutely necessary and he hoped perhaps his cheese and broccoli omelet might help to persuade her in his favor even though he knew that was the stupidest thought he ever had. And Eric simply kissed Sookie's forehead and smiled going to get his brown suit out of his closet he replied while standing up and slipping down the silk pajama pants right in front of her displaying that glorious ass…

"Your clothes are hanging in the laundry room by the dryer."

He offered her a small smile over his shoulder as he pulled on a pair of briefs and noticed Sookie staring at his behind speechless.

He smiled wishing they could have moments like this every morning and then frowned knowing it was laced with culpability. He felt unsettled, pulled on his slacks and his starched French blue shirt leaving it unbuttoned and he announced…

"I'll go make us some breakfast."

Eric glanced back at Sookie, wanting to get out of here so she didn't see the slow creeping melancholy ridden over his face, but then he remembered stopping and walking back to her…

"I have an extra toothbrush in the bathroom cabinet you can use…"

Eric looked back at Sookie for a moment feeling strange all of the sudden. He remembered the moment when she offered him her toothbrush in her apartment and knew that was the moment that changed everything. He felt a sense of longing for more innocent times, when things were complicated yet simpler. He couldn't help how he felt, so Eric leaned over to kiss her cheek, but caught her lips instead, savoring it like it was the last time, her mouth tasted like a sweet dessert and as his lips peeled away like tape he smiled briefly before pausing for a second he looked down with head hung and then he went into the kitchen.

Once Eric left Sookie fell back again in his bed unable to believe how things had turned out. Her body was still reeling from their sexual escapades wanting him again already, but her head was also spinning. She had so many things she needed to do today. She had to give her notice to the Mayor's office, she was too close now, and after last night she couldn't work there again, she needed to talk to Sam, and she needed to get to work writing about what she had already discovered. She had so much to do. Thankful at least her job at the Times was flexible and they weren't expecting her in this morning Sookie hoped that would buy her a little more time to get her ideas together. She could spare a quick breakfast with Eric, she thought, after the amazing morning they had, _why not?_

Although the thing Eric wanted to talk to her about unnerved her a bit. Sookie couldn't quite figure out what that could be, in her wildest dreams her mind drew a blank. So she finally decided to just suck it up, she had to get ready.

Twenty minutes later Sookie had cleaned up. She looked fairly acceptable wishing she had something less flashy than that damn blue dress but she knew she only had to wear it for a little while.

She swept her wavy blonde hair back and clasped it from behind in a tight but low resting pony tail and then she made her way back out to the kitchen, following her nose to those heavenly smells, she opened her eyes in surprise when Sookie found Eric standing there with his espresso and a feast for her to eat.

"Wow, it looks delicious!" Sookie marveled looking down at the Omelet, fresh squeezed orange juice, espresso, and fresh bakery croissants with butter and jam.

"Dig in." Eric replied looking at Sookie thoughtfully he picked up his fork and took a bite watching her, testing the waters. He was eating the food but not really tasting it waiting for the right moment. Eric thought he would at least let her get a few bites in before he started. She took a sip of her coffee, downed the orange juice and took a bite of her croissant hungrily before digging into the omelet…

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Sookie asked him curiously and Eric began to shove around the food on his plate with his fork, no longer having an appetite to eat it.

He closed his eyes and swallowed knowing he couldn't put this off any longer, Sookie had to know, looking up at her slowly his deep blue eyes gazed in tortured sadness and he finally replied…

"Pam called me this morning. (Sookie was starting to feel worried now, she had never seen Eric look this tormented before and she waited on baited breath…) She…she…(he slowly looked up at her with so much regret in his eyes and Eric finally just spat it out…) She told me that there had been an article written about the party last night, it was an expose about Warhol's underground sex club and there are pictures of you and me, and I think even Edgington…And they brought up my failed relationship with Sophie and this new affair with you."

Sookie stiffened up, her hand had gone limp on the table as the color slowly drained out of her face in dread and her whole world came crashing down around her…

"It was clearly a slander article, she wants to drag…"Eric's words had trailed off when he saw the pale color to Sookie's face all of the sudden and he took her hand…

"Sookie?" Eric asked her cautiously trying to keep his voice calm for her…

"Sookie listen to me, we can work through this you just have to give me a little time to come up with a plan." Eric tried to assure her, but the stoned look on her face told him that she hadn't heard a word he said.

"Sookie?" Eric asked again needing to reach her and she finally replied shaking her head as her eyes began to tear up…

"I should have known this was too good to be true." She hissed.

"Sookie." Eric tried to stop her but she stood up abruptly knocking over some orange juice on the table as the silverware clattered against her plate…

"No!" Her eyes were cold as she looked back at Eric and shook her head and she proclaimed visibly upset now…

"You can't smooth something like this over Eric, you can't fix this, my reputation as a reporter and my story, my entire livelihood has now been flushed down the toilet, can you understand that?"

She began to wipe some of the angry tears from her eyes and she went over to get her purse and shoes…

"Sookie, I know it sounds bad but I have PR professionals who deal with this sort of thing all of the time they can help us, we just need…"

But Sookie cut him off after slipping on her shoes and she asked him with fire in her eyes…

"WE what? You might be able to get out of this with a slap on the hand Eric, and even if you lost business, you would still land on your feet because you are well off and you have Pam, I have nothing but a poor nearly jobless brother who lives in Louisiana, so there is no 'We' here!"

Eric swallowed knowing she was lashing out at him because she was angry and she had a right to be, but he needed to talk some sense into her before she did anything to make the situation worse. Sookie began walking towards his door with purse in hand her hard face unwavering when Eric raced her to the door blocking it.

"Let me go!" Sookie proclaimed angrily and she shook her head threatening…

"No." Eric replied sharply and she moved like she was going to knee him in the groin again…

"So help me God Eric!" Sookie proclaimed her nostrils flaring now and Eric put his hand on her right shoulder…

"No God is not going to help you right now lover we got ourselves into this mess, we need to get ourselves out!" Eric answered his dark eyes boring into Sookie's. He felt like he was holding off a charging bull but she seemed to calm down momentarily and she finally asked him point blank…

"And what do you suggest 'We' do?"

Eric seriously had no fucking clue what was the right way to go about this, he figured they had three options, deny it (which would make them both look like liars since they had photographs covering the whole thing), go along with it (which would also make them look bad), or come up with some fabrication or distortion of the truth…

"What if we told them that we were going out before the party but you wanted to concentrate on your career and then last night, we got back together?"

Sookie looked back at Eric leerily not sure what to think there were so many things on her mind at the moment she couldn't see straight and she finally replied shaking her head…

"I don't know Eric."

"I don't even know if we should see each other again honestly…it seems like whenever we get within a 20 foot radius of each other trouble happens."

She looked up at him sadly and noted the crushed look on Eric's face, which quickly hardened, under her intense stare and he asked her sharply…

"So you would prefer to just wash your hands of the whole thing, like last night never happened?" He asked stiffening up, suddenly feeling those pits in his stomach turn to stones and now it was Sookie's turn to look back at him with a tormented glare.

"I don't know." She admitted, not really wanting to take everything about last night back. It was just easier than trying to muddle through these murky waters. And she shook her head feeling even more tormented than before admitting truthfully…"I just don't know."

Eric stepped back from her for a moment letting his arm down and he finally replied with a calm voice trying to speak rationally…

"Will you at least wait till tonight to do anything? Can you wait for me to talk to my people? If anyone asks you anything can you wait to hear from me until you answer them?"

Sookie's sad eyes looked up into his desperate blue depths and she found herself getting lost in his eyes all over again. Her heart physically hurt when he looked at her like that. She just wanted this to go away. Wanting to jump into his deep soulful gaze to escape this madness, she finally replied with a nod…

"All right."

Eric let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and finally nodded with relief…

"Good."

Sookie had her hand on his door handle and Eric offered…

"Ill give you a ride, just let me grab my jacket."

Sookie nodded again, looking sadly at the half eaten breakfast on the table. If it had been any other day this could have been one of the best mornings of her life, but she realized she just wasn't that lucky, maybe she would never be.

It was a quiet car ride back to her apartment, but when Eric pulled up in front of her apartment he assured her again that he would figure out a way to clean up this mess. It was obvious to Sookie that Eric blamed himself for this. If she possessed no empathy she might agree with him, but it was clear to her that this was a bad breakup gone sour and unfortunately Eric and by extension she, was bearing the brunt of that. In a way Sookie didn't blame Sophie, if it were her she would have been just as mad. However when it had been her she just wanted to get as far away as possible from Bill. She supposed that was the difference between someone like her and someone like Sophie Anne.

It was karma, that's really what it was.

Eric leaned in to kiss her and she kissed him back lightly but it was a sad kind of kiss. A not sure about anything anymore because their worlds had been destroyed kind of kiss. And Sookie looked at him, her eyes filled with melancholy and said goodbye.

"Ill see you later," she replied softly and Eric watched her leave for the first time feeling the change. Something was different this time. Something had altered between them and he didn't know if that was a bad or good thing yet. He watched Sookie go into her apartment to make sure she got inside okay and then he sped off. He took out all of the anger and aggression and frustration he was feeling on his gas pedal. _Someone would pay for this_, Eric thought bitterly. It was enough to mess with him but when that bitch started bringing in innocent bystanders into her evil plot that was the deal breaker.

--------------------

Sookie set down her keys and purse on her kitchen table and heard the beeping of her answering machine. It was probably the only high tech thing she owned, her television was an old black and white and she did have an old dial radio that had belonged to her grandmother. The answering machine was a gift to the entire New York Times staff reporters last Christmas from the senior editor, Jonathan Landman. He got them all a Phone Mate cassette tape answering recording system. It was a very extravagant gift seeing as at the time the model hadn't even arrived in US stores yet, but it definitely came in handy.

Sookie sighed knowing this would be bad. She stripped down very grateful to be rid of that damn blue dress vowing never to wear it again and changed while she listened to her messages play.

_Message #1: "Sookie, it's me, Amelia, where are you? Did you decide to run out and grab yourself a tall sexy blonde CEO tonight? (She giggled.) Listen, you have to call me when you get this message, Ill be here at the paper till about midnight, I found something important."_

_Message #2:" Sookie? Where are you? It's past 11:30; you never stay out this late! I hope you're finally getting your groove on and doing the bunny hop with you know who…(Despite everything that happened Sookie still blushed as she looked over at the answering machine shoving her legs into a pair of dress pants…) Call me!" Amelia proclaimed and then hung up._

_Message #3: "Listen, I don't know when you're going to get in but I should tell you, I did some more digging and found out through our lovely friends at the tax department that Maudette worked for Russell…In fact she had the job you were filling…(Sookie heard some paper's crinkle in the background and Amelia continued…) It looks like she only worked there for a month. I checked again through public records and our friendly Mayor had that position listed as vacant for the last 3 months, so something is definitely up…Edgington might just be our guy. (Sookie had stopped dressing now her heart pounding fast. She got that feeling she always got when she knew she was on a hot lead and she quickly ran to grab her notepad, nearly tripping over the chair on her way to her purse, and Amelia concluded…) Okay Sook, I wont bug you anymore tonight but first thing tomorrow you gotta call me okay? Take care and sweet dreams with Mr. Wonderful!"_

_Message #4: "Sookie where are you? Actually I take that back, I know where you were, damn woman you need to call me when you decide to have a night like that, it looked like fun!" (Sookie put her hand up to her pink face in color wondering if she was almost done, because she had to get to work, her patience was wearing thin.) I hope you got those fuzzy bunnies out of your system, because I don't know who wrote this but it looks like she is out for blood. Be careful honey, either call me at home when you get this or just call the paper to let someone know you are okay. Ill be in this afternoon. It feels like we are stuck in Wonderland or something doesn't it?"_

_Message #5: "Sookie? Its Sam…Listen I need to talk to you it's very important, call me or come in as soon as you can okay? (He sighed in frustration and then finally concluded…) Okay see you then."_

Her answering machine beeped signaling the end of her messages and Sookie sat down with her head held in her hands, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders once more. She didn't know how it was possible to deal with so much of this stress in one day, but she was sure it had something to do with karma. She was a bad person for cheating with Eric; she knew it, that's what this was all about. She was being punished. In a million years Sookie never thought she would have been put in this position, but here she was. Sookie looked down at her pad and wondered how she was going to get herself out of this mess. The more and more she thought about it the more she thought things would have been better if none of this had ever happened. She didn't know if she would have done the same thing over again, uncertain about it all Sookie realized she didn't have time to think. She grabbed her corduroy jacket and purse and she fled out of her apartment in hopes of setting things right with the only steady thing in her life, the thing she had relied on as support, livelihood, and dedication for the last 3 years, her job.

-----------------

Eric got into work, angrier than usual. The drive hadn't helped much it seemed. He still had a lot of pent up rage and if there was one person he wanted to kill right now it was Sophie Anne. _That Bitch!_ Eric thought angrily, knowing her time would soon come. As he strode past the main floor he noticed the quick glances in his direction. Eric could tell that people were trying not to stare at him. He had nothing to be ashamed of, if this had been five years ago no one would have batted an eyelash. But it wasn't five years ago, it was now.

Eric passed Pam's office on his way in, he could hear her on the phone, and it was obvious she was dealing with one of their clients…

"Yes Mr. Koch, I assure you, you have nothing to worry about, everything is running on schedule."

He could see his sisters controlled anger, had she really wanted to let the man have it, she would, but Pam was clearly holding back.

"His private life has nothing to do with our business!"

Now Eric knew they were talking about him. Throwing down his jacket on his office chair he went back to Pam's office taking the call himself, needing to save his sister from what she most likely had been dealing with all morning and needing to shut the son of a bitch up, he replied picking up the receiver…

"Yes Mr. Koch, You have nothing to worry about. That was nothing but a publicity hoax I assure you."

"I don't think that kind of behavior is appropriate Northman, and I've already gotten words from my wife along with several other business associates because your name is caked all over this thing."

Eric's nostrils flared, but he controlled his temper and he replied sharply…

"For that I am sorry."

"You should be sorry, you have to think with your head rather than your ding dong Northman, I'm surprised you have any clients left after that little stunt you pulled."

Eric shot Pam a glare, keeping his cool although it was severely difficult by this point and he replied in a low clenched tone…

"Might I remind you Mr. Koch that if you were to go with another contractor at this point your job wont be done for another year at best, do you really think a little bad publicity is worth that kind of sacrifice?"

Eric heard silence on the other end and finally an intake of breath and Koch replied…

"You're right, why should I suffer because of you…Just keep your dick in your pants from now on Northman or I'm pulling the plug!"

Then the grouchy old man promptly hung up and Eric looked at the phone in his hand as if it just grew a pair of horns.

"That's what I've been dealing with all morning."

Pam proclaimed and looked back at Eric with her eyes narrowed. Eric met Pam's glare and he finally nodded…

"Sophie Anne really out did herself this time." Eric growled wondering briefly whether or not he could drop Sophie into a swarm of killer bees.

He stood up and began to pace the floor running his fingers through his hair and Pam asked him changing the subject to something far more uncomfortable for Eric…

"So am I wrong to assume I ah…'interrupted' something when I called this morning?"

Eric shot her a look that said 'don't go there' and Pam smiled smugly and replied…

"I thought so."

"I need to talk to Carla in PR." Eric replied and Pam began to chuckle. Walking over to Eric she handed him a list of angry clients that he needed to call back and Pam replied…

"Honey, Carla isn't going to save you…This is a mess….You have 3 choices….Find another story to distract them with, go live under a rock for the next year, or find dirt on Princess Sophie and discredit her."

Eric scowled thinking those options didn't sound all that appealing. Not to mention Sophie was very cautious about her reputation. She always consulted a stylist before going out in public, even if it was just a date, and she ran everything she said by her own private PR rep, even insisting on having her rep there for interviews. As big of a bitch as she was, she did keep herself looking pretty squeaky-clean.

Eric grit his teeth thinking, _the PR rep was probably the asshole responsible for this mess_. All she had to do was have him followed and then the rest was a cakewalk with her connections.

"So which will it be, the hot irons or the rack darling?" Pam asked interrupting Eric's thoughts with a snide smirk as she went back to her desk and Eric mulled over things in his head.

"I have a few phone calls to make." Eric finally replied dryly casting her a glare that said 'don't mess with him today' and then he went back to his own office.

------------------

"Come in Sook." Sam stood for her as she made her way into his cramped and very messy office. Sam wasn't looking her in the eye and Sookie thought that was a bad sign. _She was in deep caca now._

"Have a seat!" He replied gesturing to the only cleared off chair in his office. Sam's eyes flicked with hers and Sookie could feel it, she could feel the sting of disappointment the air of defeat so to put him off Sookie placed her hand on his desk and tried to explain…

"Before you jump to any conclusions, I was there undercover for my story…Eric Northman is a friend and we were playacting the entire time, he was the one who busted it up by calling Edgington's wife."

Sookie looked back at Sam hopeful, in truth she hadn't even gotten to see the actual article yet, and Sam met her stare momentarily before looking away, his gaze full of contemplation and what she thought was a hint of remorse and then his eyes finally flicked with hers once more and Sam replied…

"Sookie…I'd love to believe you in fact that version sounds far more like you than what the Post published, but there are photographs, and that didn't just look like playacting to me."

His stern glance looked Sookie over and she swallowed apprehensively. She knew Sam had a crush on her, but up until now Sam had always remained professional keeping his feelings on the back burner. _He couldn't be jealous could he? _Sookie wondered, and for the first time she felt nervous about this. She tried to speak again opening her mouth but Sam cut her off and he replied…

"Sook, I'm going to give it to you straight because I couldn't ever lie to you, but I have orders from Jonathan Landman himself to let you go."

In that moment she felt sick. She could feel her stomach fall in her chest like a dying star falls from the sky exploding into a million pieces and she looked back at Sam in question.

"What?" Sookie asked needing to make sure she heard him right not even recognizing the far away tone in her voice as the color fell from her face and she sat up. She couldn't believe she was hearing this and Sam asked her point blank…

"Can you give me a story to publish right now, anything I could offer him in the form of some kind of olive branch?" He asked her earnestly reaching out to Sookie and Sookie plead with him desperately…

"I'm so close Sam…I found out that Maudette worked with Russell in his office before she was killed, Amelia has the facts to back it up, I'm almost certain Russell is Maudette's killer!" She felt her eyes begin to tear up and she looked back at Sam pleadingly…

"Sookie, Russell Edgington is very high profile, we can't put something like that in print with out factual beyond a doubt proof that he's the guilty party…That kind of backlash would be even worse in light of what the Post's story has done to our reputation. I can't approve it."

She felt hot tear's burn in her eye's thinking her whole world was crumbling below her feet and Sam was the last person who could save her and Sookie shook her head and begged…

"Please Sam."

_I don't want to do this, I really don't want to do this but I have no choice._ His mind read and Sookie proclaimed…

"Sam?" She tried to meet his gaze earnestly thinking about this job. It was all she had, and Sam finally looked at her through creased brows and replied sadly…

"I'm sorry Sookie…But, I have to fire you."

Sookie stepped outside of herself for a moment never in her wildest dreams thinking today she would come into work and Sam would fire her. It was all so surreal and she was still in shock. She looked back at Sam one more time thinking this was all a nasty joke on her expense because of what she had done, but his face was unwavering. She finally understood that this was real, this was really happening. She couldn't believe it. She stood up feeling defeat and replied softly wiping away her tears, refusing to let her co-workers see her cry...

"Just give me a few minutes to get my things."

"I'm sorry Sook." Sam replied regretfully, but Sookie had no more words for him. He had no faith in her, in her story, in any thing; she couldn't work for a man like that anyway. She pulled her purse over her shoulder and flashed him a heated glare before lifting her chin up and walking out of his office. Sookie knew they were all staring at her. She felt like that little girl on the playground all over again. The one everyone made fun of because she was different. She tried to close her mind off to their thoughts or she was sure she would break down in front of them and she hurriedly grabbed an over the shoulder bag and stuffed what she could inside.

Not one person said a thing to her on her way out. In a way Sookie wished Amelia was here but in another, she was glad she wasn't. She didn't want Amelia to witness this. She had no idea what she was going to do. Sookie thought about going home, maybe she needed to get away for a while? The sad thing was, her mind was still on the story. She knew it was pointless now; she was an unemployed reporter who had just been involved in a very public sex scandal. Who would hire her? Let alone publish her work now? She was ruined.

Ironically, as much as she tried to resist, all Sookie could think about was going to see Eric. She wondered if he would also be jobless by the end of the day. She knew how much his company meant to him, to his honor and his fathers honor, and to Pam. She found her feet edging towards the confines of the park. Eric's office was just on the other side. In her mind she knew it was a terrible idea, but her body was no longer listening to her mind as her pace quickened and all she could think about was throwing her arms around Eric. She needed him, more than she ever thought she would.

She passed by a newspaper stand to buy a bag for her things because her other bag had a tear in it, when she saw it.

Her face was plastered up against Eric's in a very heated pose. One she thought was even too risqué for the paper, but it was there. Along with that picture there was a headshot of Edgington and his lips pressed against her scrunched mouth. She felt the repulsion pass through her body at the sight of it, along with a couple shots of Andy Warhol in his usual party mode. The caption on the article read "Where The Wild Things Really Are!" They even had her real and alias name, which totally blew the lid off her cover. Up until now because she was on the other side, Sookie never knew how much power the press actually had. But it was true; they could turn your life upside down if they wanted to. With a flick of a finger on a typewriter they could finish you.

Sookie felt the sickness creep up unable to comprehend how this day could possibly get any worse; no longer able to keep it down she dodged for the trashcan and made it just in time. When the ringing in her ears finally stopped she heard the vendor shout…

"Hey lady, you barf on it you buy it!"

Sookie's face had paled and she looked back at the man wiping her mouth, feeling a sudden contempt for him and she finally pulled a five dollar bill out of her purse slapped it on his counter and spat back…

"Keep the change."

"Hey!" The vendor called after her once she had turned away from him….

"You're that girl, you're the one from the article!"

She felt the tears well up this time needing a place of refuge, and quickly, and Sookie dodged into the closest restroom she could find for a good cry.

When Sookie finally came out she had found enough strength to pull herself together. While in the bathroom she had resolved that it was time to go home--Home to Bon Temps. She needed to get away from this place, and this city that seemed so strong, powerful and full of potential yesterday, but she found this very same city was totally capable of kicking her ass into the gutter today.

Sookie momentarily thought about Eric on her way back. She felt bad for what was happening to him too. He was caught in the middle just like she was. She just knew if things developed between them now it would get worse. She had seen it so many times before, the paparazzi was heartless, they would follow them around every corner, every bend until there was nothing left. She couldn't do that to him, not after everything he did for her. Even though it felt like every step taken back to her apartment pulled on her heart a little more, Sookie didn't look back. She was going to get the first plane out of here.

It took almost an hour to get home, on the subway and when she did Sookie made a few phone calls. The first was to her brother Jason letting him know she was coming home. The second was to Amelia. She tried to call Eric, several times, the farthest she got as far as dialing his numbers and then hanging up. Sookie didn't know why but she felt like if she called Eric to tell him what she was doing, it would make her look like the chicken she was. Not to mention she promised him she'd wait for him. She felt an unbelievable level of guilt for not obliging his request. It stung her heart and she was afraid if he spoke to her he would get her to stay and she would fall down the rabbit hole. Sookie feared if she let herself fall for someone like Eric there was no going back. If he broke her heart like Bill did, she would never be the same again. Pushing back tears as Sookie went to go take her luggage out of the closet she knew she was doing what was best for both of them, him too. He would get bored with her somewhere down the line; she was just saving him the trouble.

Sookie was just finishing up her first suitcase and moving to the second when she heard a knock at her door. Wondering who it was at this hour of the day, Sookie doubted Eric would be free from work yet, and she went over to open her door.

"Oh my god!" Amelia exclaimed throwing her arms in the air before she tackled Sookie with a huge bear hug.

"I just found out what happened, how are you holding up?" Amelia asked Sookie finally pulling back she looked back at Sookie in question.

Sookie thought she had released all the tears she had this morning, but when Amelia came it reminded her yet again of what she was going to be missing, among other people and Sookie felt her eyes began to water, lying through her teeth, Sookie went over to wash a few dishes in the sink…

"Oh I'm fine, I've been better." She looked down at her hands unable to look Amelia in the eye and Amelia went over to hang on her counter top…

"Well you should know, I quit too, I told Sam if he was too much of an ass hole to give someone like you a second chance, I didn't want to intern in a place like that."

Sookie creased her brows finally looking back at Amelia in realization that her friend quit for her and she shook her head…

"I wish you wouldn't have done that."

"Why? You don't need that fucking paper, hell with the material you have and are about to get you could write a best seller."

Sookie looked back at her baffled herself for a minute wondering what Amelia was smoking because she just got herself burned and narrowly escaped the fire and Sookie finally answered in disbelief…

"I'm not writing anything, I'm going home to Bon Temps."

Amelia's face fell in realization when she looked over to the two suitcases, one already closed up and the other half packed and then it was her time to question Sookie…

"What do you mean you're going home? Does Eric know about this?"

Sookie darted a glare in Amelia's direction and she began drying a glass she had just cleaned…

"No, and I don't want him to, this all started because of what we had and it would only get worse if we tried to force some kind of relationship."

"Force what?" Amelia asked standing up, she was completely lost pointing out to Sookie…"Have you seen that picture of you two?"

"Sadly yes." Sookie muttered under her breath and Amelia shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe Sookie was acting this way, proclaiming…

"I've never seen you look like that with another man ever before Sookie…You look like…you look like…" Amelia wasn't sure if she should say it, but Sookie's curiosity got the better of her and she asked her…

"What?"

"You look like you were in love Sookie."

That's when she felt her heart sink down, like a lead weight in her chest and Sookie looked back at Amelia in fear, fear that it couldn't be happening again, fear that what Amelia was saying might be true and she shook her head denying it…

"Like I told Sam, I was playacting, there was some mutual attraction, yes Ill admit that, but nothing more."

"Sure didn't look like it to me." Amelia answered and Sookie noted that was the same thing Sam had said, pursing her lips, she shook her head and replied changing the subject…

"I don't know what I want to do, but I think in light of things, it would be best for everyone involved if I left the city, just to give myself some peace of mind…to get away."

"To run, just like you did when you came here." Amelia concluded and Sookie turned around and looked at her with creased brows.

The look on Amelia's face was no longer one of sympathy or determination, but disappointment. Sookie felt bad, like she was letting Amelia down too now. _Could this day get any worse?_ She wondered again. _Perhaps if she were lucky a piano would fall out of the sky and land right on top of her too._

Sookie sighed and looked back at Amelia with frustration, sitting down on her tiny little love seat she put her face in her hands and she finally replied…

"I cant handle it, I thought I was stronger than this Amelia, but the press, the publicity, the scandal, the fame, Eric…It's all just too much for me to handle. I need to get out of this mental ward before I actually go crazy."

Amelia looked back at Sookie with empathy and slunk down on the couch next to her. And she finally proclaimed tired from arguing knowing that she was fighting an up hill battle…

"At least let me treat you to your last big New York steak dinner okay? Ill go home and change and then be back here to pick you up at 7sharp."

"Amelia." Sookie looked back at her and shook her head…"I can't ask you to do that, you just quit your job."

"Um hello! (Amelia raised her hand and concluded…) Trust fund baby in disguise, remember?"

Sookie remembered now, yes that was right; Amelia's father was some rich tycoon from New Orleans. Thankful to her friend for lightening the mood, she couldn't help but smile faintly, and Sookie replied…

"Okay, one last steak dinner."

"Who knows maybe I can arrange dessert with Prince Charming too." Amelia winked at Sookie and Sookie shook her head…

"No, Eric has enough to deal with, Ill call him when I'm in Louisiana…" Sookie finally replied for the first time hoping Eric was too busy to remember to check in with her tonight, because she didn't trust herself when she was around him, if he stopped by all bet's were off.

------------------------------

Eric ran his hand through his hair, unsure if he could endure one more phone call or one more apology. This was complete and utter bullshit. He didn't even do anything wrong. _If kissing a girl was bad for business, he was in the wrong business_, Eric thought.

Only one thing made him feel a ray of hope. As Eric took out the Rolodex card to Sookie's New York Times number he ran his fingers over her name in print and thought about her again. She was the only thing that was keeping him from losing it today. If he just focused on her seeing her again tonight he could get through his last part of the day. There was only so much guilt and accusations one man could take and he was at his limit. Eric's thumb rubbed over the 'S' in her name and he wondered how Sookie was doing in all of this. He needed a break from his clients and dialed the number on her card.

It rang and rang and Eric frowned wondering if she had gone home for the day, or worse yet, maybe she had gone to deal with Russell. That thought made his blood curdle in anger and just when he thought he wouldn't reach her the phone must have kicked him back to the operator and an older sounding woman answered…

"New York Times, this is Maxine, how may I direct your call?"

Eric wasn't expecting to get anyone and he finally replied,"Hi Maxine, I'm trying to reach Sookie Stackhouse, is she in today?"

Eric thought he heard a sigh on the other line and Maxine finally replied…"The Times has no comment on Miss Stackhouses sexual scandal."

Eric clenched his jaw in agitation and he finally replied curtly thinking this woman was a bitch…

"I wasn't calling for an interview, I'm an associate."

Eric thought he would keep his identity disclosed and Maxine finally replied sharply…

"Well I'm sorry…you are not going to find her here…Miss Stackhouse no longer work's for the New York Times."

Eric creased his brow in confusion wondering what happened and he asked the woman miffed…

"What, you mean she has been terminated?"

"That's one way of putting it," Maxine answered, and then she whispered into the phone…"Between you and me I always knew there was something off about her, she seemed a little loony if you catch my drift."

"You wouldn't know the difference between a lunatic and your own asshole you disgusting hag!"

Eric promptly hung up on his end his anger flaring and feathers ruffled, standing up he went to grab his jacket when he had a beep on his receiver and on the other end Ginger's shaky voice replied…

"Mr. Northman, I have Mayor Edgington on the line for you, can you take his call?" She asked. After a long pause, Eric finally replied sharply, pushing his intercom…

"No Ginger, tell him Ill call him back later, I need to run an errand."

"Yes sir." She answered in a gulped tone and then Eric flew out of the office. He was worried about Sookie and had every intention of seeing her but he had a short pit stop to make first. Something that could make this whole thing go away, something he would never have even considered a year ago let alone even a month ago, something he had been mulling over all day, but now that Eric had finally gotten his perspective back, he knew it was the right thing to do.

----------------------------------------

Sookie had tidied up her apartment, oh who was she kidding, she cleaned that place from top to bottom in the few short hours she had to herself. Admittedly, when stressed she became a regular real life Mary Poppins. After Amelia left Sookie couldn't stop thinking about things, about whether or not leaving New York was the right decision, if what she really felt for Eric was something more than lust, something like that dreaded "L" word, Sookie thought with distaste, but only because it reminded her of Bill. Which only made her clean harder. When she could finally see her face frowning back at her from her kitchen table, Sookie realized Amelia was going to be here soon and she needed to get ready. She took a quick shower, remembering suddenly the last shower she took standing in Eric's ultra pressure swanky bathroom and her skin turned to gooseflesh remembering how amazing it felt and smelled. Of course once she turned on her own shower, finding the water ice cold, followed by scalding hot and then finally an adequate temperature, her fantasy was pretty much gone.

Sookie dried her hair opting for electric curlers to give her hair that beautiful wavy look every woman died for these days and then she paired it with an orange, brown, and yellow sundress, a brown cardigan embroidered sweater, and brown leather tall boots.

She didn't care if she mismatched, she needed a break from the easy look for one day, and this was how she felt comfortable. She slipped her headband on, along with a swipe of peach colored lip gloss keeping her makeup light and then Sookie made her way to her kitchen to make sure she had gotten every drop of excess water off her counter top and that's when she heard a knock at the door.

It was Amelia, Sookie thought with a smile happy her friend was early, knowing even though she denied it, and she really needed this night out right now. If she stayed trapped in here any longer she was going to go stir crazy. Sookie even brought a long silk scarf to cover her head incase anyone recognized her and she answered the door with a bright smile…

"I'm read…" But Sookie's words trailed off when she realized who was standing there. Suddenly her face turned white and heart began to beat in fear when she saw the gun and the silver Cheshire smile painted on the persons face…

"I think you and I have some unfinished business to tend to."

In that moment Sookie thought she saw her life flash before her eyes as the blur of the revolver hit her over the head. Those words ringing in her head as her legs buckled and then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**: Since I was very cruel leaving you all on a BIG cliffy in the last one, I tried my hardest to get this update done before the end of the weekend. So hope you enjoy this one. Things are just getting interesting. And thanks again to all the wonderful reviews and for reading. It means alot to me! xoxo

**Chapter 8**

When Sookie finally came to she was lying on her bed and looking up at her shadow painted ceiling. She was trying to remember what happened, how she got here when she felt a tug on her right arm, there was a bind around her wrist and her hand had just been secured to her bedpost. She looked up at her assailant in confusion and the woman replied with a sly smile…

"I'm glad you woke up for this, I wanted it to look like a suicide but now that you're awake I'm going to enjoy watching your face while I put a bullet in you're head."

"You're…(Sookie ran her tongue over her lip realizing it had been split, remembering the blow of the gun earlier and she finally concluded with a rising anger…) you're Russell's wife aren't you? Did you kill Maudette too?"

The woman smiled and she nodded her head…

"You're smarter than the other one…Pity for her, for all of Russell's women that you really had no idea what you were getting yourself into when you decided to fuck around with my husband…but you know what they say, some people just have to learn their lesson the hard way."

She cringed her nose at the false and ludicrous accusations tossed out by this woman and Sookie stared at her for a minute trying to size this woman up. She knew arguing with her was pointless, the woman was clearly a few bricks short of a load and she contemplated her next move.

Vivian chuckled and went to grab Sookie's other wrist to tie it up to the other side so her movement was restricted and Vivian concluded…

"He just doesn't get it, a wife always knows when her husband is unfaithful, we can see the change in behavior, unwilling for sex, the smell of another woman's perfume on his shirt collar, or a pink rouge on his cheek from her lipstick, we know it all. (Sookie could see that Vivian was starting to get worked up over it, tightening her grip on Sookie's wrist, Vivian continued darting her angry gaze down at Sookie…) Well I for one am fed up with it, I will not stand to get my name drug through the mud one more time because he cant keep his dirty dick in his pants! He will pay just as soon as I'm done with every last one of his conquests!"

She looked Sookie directly in the eye as her nostrils flared and she adjusted her grip reaching over to fasten the other tie. Sookie knew this was her chance. It was now or never….

"So you see sweetheart, his dick will belong to me in a ja…" And that's when Sookie bent her left hand grabbing Vivian's wrist and she twisted it clockwise away from Vivian's body rendering her right hand immobile while flipping Vivian over onto her back and she shrieked…

"You little bitch, I could crush you with a flick of my little finger!"

Sookie saw the gun lying on her bed and she quickly kicked it across the room under her coffee table. She kicked Vivian with her other knee soliciting a groan and elbowed her with her free arm trying to get the other clasp undone but Vivian was now clearly pissed as she pinned Sookie back down straddling her hips over her legs so she couldn't move and then she put her hands around Sookie's throat choking her…

"Don't fuck with a real New Yorker Blondie, I could take you every day of the week and twice on Sunday!"

Her eyes were dark and they were filled with a rage kind of vengeance.

Sookie gasped for air feeling true terror as she struggled for breath weakly while Vivian choked the life out of her. Her body was thrashing underneath the small yet freakishly strong brunettes hands. She tried to get her tie undone but it just wasn't budging and the more she moved the weaker she got with her air supply being cut off. Sookie was almost about to black out again when she heard knocking at her door. She tried to scream but Vivian just choked her harder. Her wrist was bloody now from pulling against the bind in one last attempt to break free and as she felt the pillow go over her head, Sookie took what she thought to be her last gulp thrashing one last time before it felt like her lungs were about to explode and then she just couldn't fight anymore.

"Sookie! Sookie! It's me open up!" A voice from behind the door proclaimed.

Vivian looked back at the door, satisfied with her work, unfortunately she didn't have time to make it look like a suicide but the girl was dead, that was good enough. She saw the one lone window on the side of her bedroom and opened it quickly as she heard the key turn in the lock. It was clearly a botched attempt but thankfully she was wearing gloves so they couldn't find prints on her gun, and then she crawled out of the window and jumped onto the fire escape just as Sookie's apartment door flung open.

"Sookie?" Amelia's voice echoed as she stepped into the apartment looking around noting the odd suffocating vacuum feeling in the air and the breeze from the opened window and then she saw the body lying on top of the bed, her heart thumping in panic…

She recognized her friend instantly and Amelia screamed, "SOOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amelia ran over to her and pushed the pillow off Sookie's head while sliding onto her bed in an attempt to rouse her…

"Oh God, Sookie what happened?" Amelia felt the tears fill her eyes unsure what to do noting the purple complexion of Sookie's face when she heard a voice from behind.

"What happened?" Eric asked standing in the doorway to her apartment looking around her apartment in question, his voice still calm because he had not yet realized what was going on, that was until he took a step inside towards her bedroom and that's when he saw the bind attached to Sookie's wrist. He quickened his pace with an anxious swallow wondering just what was going on and the color left his face as he took one more step finding Sookie's unconscious body laying on her bed while her friend was sat over her sobbing.

"Sookie!" He proclaimed in a gasp of shock as the sight of her motionless body hit him like a ton of bricks. In that moment, never feeling more afraid in his life, vowing not to let himself panic till he saw her face. _Oh god, Sookie, what happened to you?_ Eric proclaimed silently and he rushed over to her other side.

Eric knew a trick he had learned when he was a lifeguard in college, something called CPR and he barked at Amelia…

"Untie her other hand!"

Amelia stared at Sookie still in shock and Eric growled…

"Now!" Snapping Amelia out of her trance.

She quickly moved to untie Sookie's bind freeing her friend and then Eric moved Sookie carefully to the floor beside her bed. He placed his warm lips on Sookie's now cool mouth, which gave him shivers, but Eric didn't have time to panic, not yet. He tilted her head back with his other hand and then blew into her mouth to expand her lungs.

_C'mon Sookie!_ Eric thought frantically unable to even conceive at this moment what it would be like if he lost this woman.

_Fight!_ He blew again plugging her nose this time. Eric knew once he began to pump her sternum his chances of resuscitating would rapidly dissipate.

Eric pulled back and looked into Sookie's unconscious face unable to see any sign of alertness and then he put his ear up to her mouth to listen for breathing. Eric heard nothing and began to feel the slow dread and ripping of his heart, as she remained quiet…

"Call 911." Eric replied to Amelia his voice starting to break and he whispered to Sookie before pressing his lips to her own once more…

"C'mon Sookie, you're a fighter, you can do this, don't give in, please!!!!" He whispered in between breaths.

There was desperation in his voice as he breathed more air into her mouth and then slowly began to pump her chest.

"Please…fight it!"

He breathed again and listened once more hearing his heart beat in his head Eric couldn't believe this was happening, they had just met, he couldn't lose her now dammit. He put his hand on her chest

_Sookie please! I can't live without you! You're everything to me, I…I.._

He pressed down again once, and then there was a rumble in her chest and she began to cough. Eric's eyes teared with relief when he heard the noise that was music to his ears...

"Sookie?" Amelia ran back after she heard Sookie gasp for breath, she had made the call, and the ambulance would be here any minute.

"Oh thank God!" Amelia proclaimed sliding back down on the other side of her friend.

Sookie looked up for a moment her gaze blurry until she finally focused in on the two figures above her.

"Sweetie you scared us to death!" Amelia proclaimed as Sookie met her gaze finally focusing in on her. And she put her hand on Sookie's shoulder in concern.

"Us?" Sookie replied groggy suddenly wanting to get up, she was sick and tired of being knocked out…

"No it's better if you stay down, don't overexert yourself." Eric replied and then Sookie's gaze focused in on Eric, meeting his stare pupil for pupil and she felt her heart beat a little faster. Especially when her eyes dropped down and noticed that his hand had been holding hers the whole time. Sookie felt her eyes begin to tear not sure why…

"Eric saved you Sookie." Amelia replied and her gaze lifted to meet his once more in pandering curiosity. Sookie didn't know what to say but a simple and weak…

"Thank you." Before she coughed some more and then they heard the blare of the ambulance siren. Eric looked back at Amelia and then to Sookie.

"I'll go and tell them where she is." Amelia offered, getting up she rushed out the door.

The next couple hours were all a blur. Eric drove behind the ambulance in his car while Amelia rode with Sookie. Sookie had insisted she was fine but the paramedic's were adamant that she go in. Then they got there and Eric and Amelia were barricaded off as Sookie was rolled back into the ER. Eric lied and told the nurse he was Sookie's fiancé so they would let him see her afterwards. Amelia said she was her sister, and then the cops came and questioned both of them, informing Eric that they would be back later to question Sookie. His nervousness finally starting to settle in, Eric wondered why he hadn't yet seen Sookie or heard any word from her doctor. They had been here for over 2 hours now. He tried not to let himself agonize again, but the girl did seem to play the worry card an awful lot with him.

"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't dropped by when you did." Amelia replied once they were seated in the waiting room. And Eric looked back at her for a moment in silence, not wanting to think about what could have happened to Sookie tonight had neither one of them been there. When he left her apartment Eric noticed that Sookie's window was open, which meant the perpetrator got out through her emergency escape route and secondly he noticed the two suitcases. Whoever had attacked her must have been interrupted, he gathered. And wherever Sookie was going before that, it surely wasn't his place. He wasn't that big of an idiot. A weeks worth of clothing was not packed in ones overnight bag.

"We were both lucky." Eric finally replied, his head still obviously deep in thought as he stared off into space.

"You know she had a really shitty day…first the article, then she was fired, and then attacked…" Amelia offered.

Eric nodded his head knowing all of this not really in the mood to talk about it all over again, he knew he was to blame for most of it, hoping Sookie's friend had a point and then Amelia finally proclaimed…

"You know I've only seen Sookie drunk once…" Eric met her gaze in question wondering why she was telling him this and Amelia continued…"It was only then that she told me about her ex, Bill."

Eric creased his brows in confusion and then looked back at Amelia in question…

"She found him in bed with an old girlfriend, not only was it in her bed, the bed she slept in every night, but she caught them in the heat of passion."

"Why are you telling me this?" Eric asked having more not so pleasant thoughts about this asshole Bill. The last thing he needed was to add more people to his rapidly growing shit list, but this dickhead definitely had made the cut, and Amelia finally replied…

"Because I think she genuinely cares for you, but you just have to give her time, she's scared of history repeating itself.'

Eric looked back at Amelia for a moment in thought thinking her words sounded familiar and then he replied under his breath…

"You sound just like my sister!"

Amelia smiled remembering speaking to Eric's sister on the phone a couple times. She was definitely one amazing lady and she finally replied…

"Thanks, Ill take that as a compliment."

Speaking of Pam, Eric was reminded of her and he imagined by now she had the whole NYPD out looking for him after he ran out on her without a word. He needed to check in with her and Eric excused himself, explaining to Amelia

"I need to call her."

Before Amelia could reply Eric had shot up out of his chair and made his way to the Nurses station to use the phone.

Two phone numbers and 5 minutes of Pam's berating about Eric blowing off work later he finally got the floor and explained, purposely leaving out the part where he made a pit stop before arriving at Sookie's apartment…

"She was attacked, when I got there her friend had just arrived and she was unconscious."

"What??? Is she okay?" Pam asked concerned and Eric finally nodded his head as his hand continued to toy with the contents of his jacket pocket…

"I think so, we are at New York Presbyterian now, she was conscious when we brought her in."

Eric heard a sigh come from Pam, one that over the phone he only could translate as a sigh of relief and then Pam chuckled. She obviously wasn't one for dwelling on sentiment or empathy and Eric asked her…

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, they were just showing a preview of the expose on our little party last night…You didn't see what happened after you left but it was pretty funny…I think Russell's wife was attempting to castrate him."

Eric rolled his eyes and he retorted back…

"I wish she had…One more dickless ass hole is just what this city needs."

Pam chuckled and then she replied smugly…

"We'll Ill let you get back to Gidget…Tell Amelia I said hi."

Eric raised his brow and he asked Pam miffed…

"You two are on a first name basis?"

Pam chuckled once more and replied…

"Yes brother dear, don't you know it takes more than one person to knock some sense into you two? Besides, you both are highly entertaining to watch, it's even more fun with an audience."

Eric rolled his eyes again and he replied mockingly…

"Bye…"

"Oh my god!" Pam proclaimed.

Eric thought she was just going to make her own snarky remark when she barked at Eric…

"Turn on the television! Turn it on!"

"What? What is it?" Eric asked her growing worried now he thought it might be the expose and frankly Eric wasn't in the mood to deal with that shit right now but she continued to order him sternly….

"TURN IT ON!"

"Amelia!" Eric called over to her putting his hand over the receiver he noticed a television at the end of the lobby and he asked her…

"Can you turn the television on?"

Amelia looked at him strangely and then she got up and flipped the switch on the lobby television and Eric asked Pam…

"What channel?"

Pam was silent for a moment and then she replied with a gasp….

"All of them."

Amelia turned up the volume on the television and Eric heard the reporter say…

"_If you are just tuning in, the body of a woman has been found outside 14__th__ and Broadway, her identification has been confirmed as the body of Daphne Landry, who was also photographed last night at Andy Warhol's 47__th__ Avenue studio."_

"_It appears she fell from her 16__th__ floor apartment sometime late this afternoon."_

As the realization clicked for Eric he couldn't help but wonder if these two incidents, Daphne's death and Sookie's attack were connected. His jaw began to clench as they showed footage from the party and his blood began to simmer once more.

"Eric? Are you still there?" He heard Pam ask him on the other end and Eric's nostrils flared and he growled…

"I'm going to kill Edgington myself, with my own bare hands!"

"Eric!" Pam hissed and she replied serious for a moment…"Don't do a thing Eric! He is already a prime suspect I'm sure the police will catch him, you just need to stay with Sookie now."

Eric sighed and turned back around to face the television noticing now that Amelia was standing there waiting for him. He saw a doctor come out and Eric realized Pam was right, what mattered now was Sookie and he finally replied…

"Fine, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright. (Eric was just about to hang up before Pam caught him and she concluded…) And Eric?"

"Yeah?" Eric asked her with a tired sigh.

"Take care of yourself too."

"Thanks Pam." He finally replied and then Eric hung up and walked over with Amelia to talk to the doctor.

"You are her sister and?" The doctor asked.

"Her fiancé." Eric answered reaching down in his pocket one more time and he met the doctors gaze with concern wondering why Sookie hadn't come back out with him and the doctor continued…

"Right, well we decided it would be best to keep Miss. Stackhouse overnight for observation just incase…We took X-rays to make sure there wasn't any damage to her lungs and it looks like there was nothing we could detect. But, I didn't like that cough and just want to make sure since she did lose consciousness that she gets the oxygen she needs tonight. We can release her in the morning after I've made sure all her vitals check out."

Eric knew Sookie would hate to stay in the hospital over night but in a way he was relieved because he felt safer keeping her here under the doctors care, not to mention a hospital was much more secure than her shabby little apartment. Eric shuddered at how easy it was to get into her building; he didn't even have to buzz in because the lock was busted. It was too dangerous in a city like this and he finally nodded his head in acceptance. And the doctor concluded…

"She's resting now…(and the doctor explained…) Emily over here can show you to her room."

"Thank you doctor." Eric replied shaking the man's hand and then he and Amelia followed the nurse to Sookie's room. The nurse showed them inside and Eric's feet stopped in their tracks when he saw that oxygen tube hooked up to her. It broke his heart to see her so weak and fragile and for a moment he just watched her sleep.

"Visiting hours are over so I can give you a few minutes with her but then one of you will have to leave, we only have enough room here for one guest."

Eric looked at Amelia and she glanced over to him and neither one even had to say anything, Eric knew he was staying; there was nowhere else he could be. And Amelia stepped over taking Sookie's weak hand in her own and she proclaimed squeezing it…

"I'm so glad you're going to be okay sweetie, you gave me quite the scare back there but what matters now is that you're safe and recovering…I don't know what I would have done if I lost you…(Eric thought he saw tears out of the corners of Amelia's eye, but two seconds later she blinked them back, and he felt his own stomach clench knowing he had felt the exact same way…) Listen…I'm going to leave you now with Prince Charming (she stole a glance back at Eric who had risen his brow in discovering his new nickname, and then returned her gaze to Sookie and continued…) But I'll be back in the morning with everything you need to blow this joint, and don't forget I still owe you that steak dinner so don't go anywhere."

Amelia snuck another glance back at Eric who was standing at the end of Sookie's bed awkwardly and Amelia finally concluded…

"I love you sweetie, sleep well and get better." And with that Amelia placed a kiss on Sookie's cheek and then she stood up to face Eric.

"Take care of her." Amelia whispered and then leaned in to hug Eric in gratitude for his help tonight.

Eric nodded and replied quietly…

"I will."

Amelia forced a small smile for him and then she left them alone.

Once Amelia left Eric just stood there for a moment lingering over the bed. He didn't know why but his palms were sweating. She was unconscious and he was extremely nervous? Eric questioned his reaction, labeling himself too pathetic for words to be nervous around a sleeping woman. Nevertheless he swallowed and approached her unsure of what to say. _What, that he was sorry it happened, should he tell her how he felt? She was unconscious, what would she hear anyway? _But he had to tell her something, they had come too far to ignore this thing they had now, although he still had no clue what this 'thing' really was.

Eric finally took a deep breath and sat down in the chair next to Sookie's bed. He held her hand for a moment just starting at her. It pained him to see her like this, trying to work up the nerve to say what he had wanted to say, to explain why he went to her apartment tonight in the first place, Eric finally began cautiously…

"Sookie?"

Eric found himself needing to be closer to her and he leaned in to her pushing the bar down with one hand he brushed his long fingers through her hair with the other and he replied…

"You scared me to death tonight, and…I…I" And then Eric saw Sookie's eyelashes flutter and she moaned his name…

"Eric?"

He felt his heart pick up when her eyes opened and met his with a slow smile. She reached out to stroke his face with her hand and she giggled…

"You're eyes are the exact shade of my old bicycle…It was my favorite thing in the world with a basket for my cat and a jingle bell…"

Sookie giggled again closing her eyes and Eric thought she must be delirious and he assured her…

"Sookie you need to rest sweetheart."

"I feel like I can fly." Sookie answered smiling as she put her hands out like wings.

She opened her eyes again and looked back at him thoughtfully and then she glanced around at her surroundings her smile straightening for a second and then she laughed…

"So this is where you go when you die?"

Eric creased his brows in confusion knowing she was out of it but he still didn't like her talking about death and Eric replied…

"No darling you're not dead, you're in a hospital…you we're attacked tonight."

Sookie frowned for a moment and then she asked Eric…

"If it's not heaven, why does it say 'The kingdom of God is within you'on that flyer?"

Eric looked back at her in question and then to the board behind him realizing she was cracking a joke. Wondering if the Doctor slipped her laughing gas while she was back in the ER as she began to giggle once more. Eric of course not quite sure how to handle this, wondered if he should ring for the nurse and then Sookie reached for him and pulled his hand to her, forcing him to lean over her bed so his face was just inches from hers…

"Wanna know a secret?" Sookie whispered as she wove her fingers in his hair and Eric met her gaze lucidly. He couldn't believe he was getting turned on by her and she was in a damn hospital bed, but he was pretty much trapped at the moment and Eric finally had no other viable option at the moment but to answer, so with a smile trying to not think about Sookie and the effect her closeness and voice had on him, Eric replied.

"Sure." As he met her gaze…

She smirked pulling the tube out of her nose and finally replied as she brushed her lips against his ear…

"I'm in love with you."

He let out a sharp breath on hearing those words and Sookie pulled back, her lucid gaze meeting his. Eric knew the rational thing to do would be to put her air tube back in but he couldn't help it, he knew she was delirious most likely from the drugs but in that moment she made his heart soar with happiness. Eric looked back at Sookie once more needing to confirm in by gazing into her eyes, and she was still smiling at him, so he listened to his screaming heart and leaned in to kiss her heatedly. Sookie moaned and like a drug his kiss relaxed her once more her grip loosening as she lay back down on the bed and smirked drunkenly back at him.

"And your kisses are amazing." She added with sleepy eyes bringing one hand up to rest under her pillow. Eric noticed her shortness of breath and helped place the air tube back in her nose as she settled back into her pillow. Sookie was drifting off, but before she did she confessed with one eye still peeled open…

"I had a dream about you. (Eric looked down and noticed her hand holding his and he asked her brushing the hair away from her face once more…)

"Was it a good dream?" Eric questioned earnestly and Sookie's smile broadened and she shook her head…

"It was a very good dream…you proposed to me, I said yes and then we made love on the fur rug in front of your fire place."

She smiled tiredly once more her eyelids getting heavy and Eric looked back at her with held breath a million thoughts running through his mind, wondering if that dream was real or just another part of her delirium. His heart beating 200 beats per minute and his head was swimming in his own delirium. He looked back at Sookie noting she was now fast asleep and he stroked her hair once more. Eric couldn't help the next words that poured from his mouth. As she drifted off to sleep and his heart beat was going for some kind of world record Eric finally whispered knowing now what to say while leaning in to whisper in her ear…

"I love you too."

He kissed her forehead pulling up her covers and then he carefully slid the bar back up so she wouldn't fall off the bed. Eric had a million things running through his head and he grabbed a pillow and blanket for himself trying to hang the pillow over the head of the chair he sat down. Taking the small box out of his pocket Eric examined it and then opened it revealing a 5-carat diamond ring. It was supposed to just be a cover for both of them. Bring out the ring and no one would be talking about the party anymore, they would be talking about Eric Northman eligible bachelor and heir to Northman Enterprises being taken off the market. But as Eric studied the ring, he couldn't help but think this ring represented something more than just a cover.

Whatever was happening to him, he was in deep.

--------------------

Sookie felt the darkness fade and a loud beeping noise sounded around her. She squinted her eyes shut trying to block the noise, but it was persistent it kept going. _Beep, beep, beep._ Finally feeling annoyed she peeled her eyes open to find out where the damn noise was coming from when she turned and saw some machines and an empty chair with a pillow and blanket. Sookie creased her brows trying to get her bearings back. In her mind she was still in her house. And then she looked at the board in front of her trying to make out the blurry words on the pamphlet hanging on the board across from her bed…

"_The kingdom of God is within you."_

She smirked to herself trying to figure out why that sounded so familiar. And then it dawned on her; the memories from the previous night came flooding back. Oh god, she told Eric that she loved him, and she couldn't remember the whole context but she thought she might have even tossed in something about a proposal too. Sookie put her hand over her face in embarrassment, and then just as if on cue…

Eric came back in with two cup's of coffee for himself and her and he looked back at her nervously replying…

"Good you're awake."

Sookie forced a smile for him wondering if he remembered any of it, she was surprised she had, those drugs were quick but painfully coherent.

"How do you feel?" Eric asked as he set her cup down on her tray and took a seat in the chair next to her bed. He took a sip of his coffee and then Sookie looked back from Eric trying to size up what he knew.

"Much better" she replied hiding her true intentions with a smile as she sat up wanting to change the subject because she was sure her face was coloring a nice lovely shade of crimson right now Sookie proclaimed…

"But I um have to go to the bathroom."

The subject was awkward enough but it couldn't have been as awkward as last night and Eric's hand bumped into her as she tried to sit up asking her concerned…

"Do you want me to call the nurse?"

Sookie looked back at him and shook her head replying…

"No I'm fine, but maybe you can just help me up, I can make it over there on my own."

"Of course!" Eric replied noting her stubborn independent streak was back as he moved her tray aside sliding the bar back down. Sookie pulled off her air tube and she slowly stood up. Her legs weak from not standing on them all night, and as she began to slip Eric caught her.

"It's alright, just take it easy." He replied calmly and she felt instant relief from his soothing voice and comfort from the warmth of his body. Sookie found her self subconsciously leaning in to Eric as he helped her walk with the IV stand and he helped her inside the bathroom. When she finally arrived at her destination Eric asked Sookie with concern…

"Do you want me to stay?"

Sookie looked back at him puzzled by his behavior, because never in a million years could she see Eric Northman helping someone go to the bathroom and Sookie shook her head offering him a small smile…

"No, I'm fine." Thanks to Eric she had her balance back and as she leaned against the sink Sookie replied…

"Thank you Eric."

She offered him a smile and then he stood outside the bathroom. Partially relieved he didn't have to go in there with her, but the other part of him was surprised he offered without a second thought and then he waited for her listening for anything out of the ordinary.

A few minutes later Sookie was out and feeling much better and although she was too stubborn to let him help her back now that she had her strength back, Sookie let him hold the IV stand and walk back to her bed with her.

"I cant wait till I get out of here." Sookie replied anxiously and Eric nodded understanding how she felt…

"Amelia said she would bring some clean clothes with her, if everything goes well your doctor says you can check out this morning." Eric offered and Sookie nodded her head in relief replying…

"Good."

She smiled back at him, realizing she hadn't thanked him for staying here with her and she remarked…

"Thanks for being here with me…I mean with everything going on, I appreciate it."

Eric smiled back in reply and he nodded his head remarking softly…

"It was my pleasure." His deep blue eyes locked with hers and Sookie felt tingles down her spine once more not quite sure what to do or what was really going on between them. And she noted absently as she picked up the coffee he brought her and took a sip…

"I imagine I'll need to talk to the police as well."

Eric suddenly sat up a little straighter when Sookie brought up the subject of the police, needing to be serious for a moment he knew Sookie was fragile right now but they had to get their stories straight and Eric answered truthfully…

"Yes, they were here last night, both Amelia and I gave them our statements about your attack, the officer said he would be back this morning to get yours. Not to mention we have to figure out what we are going to do about Russell."

Sookie nodded noting Eric's pause and the way he looked at her. It made her nervous, like he was thinking of something serious. Something he was pondering with her, like a life changing decision. It was no secret; Sookie prided herself on being an independent woman and someone who was in control of her own life. It was how she got by over the last 3 years and seemed to work fine for her up until now. She didn't like that look because it worried her too and when his gaze locked with hers it made her want to melt into a puddle at his feet. She agonized over what he was thinking right now because she knew there was something more there. _Was it what she had said yesterday? About the proposal? Or that she told him she loved him? Oh god, he was trying to find a way to let her off the hook wasn't he?_ And she had no desires to get married to anyone, what was she thinking saying that? The more and more Sookie thought the chances of her comments last night could slide, the more she saw Eric's face and the contemplative looks he kept casting her way, she knew she had shaken him. She had totally put her foot in her mouth last night. Before Sookie could mentally beat herself up anymore for her stupidity, she noted that Eric was staring at her. But as soon as she met his gaze, he quickly looked down one hand digging in his pocket and Sookie laughed needing to break the tension and she blurted out…

"I cant believe what I said night."

Eric looked back at her in question and Sookie explained…

"I must have been totally out of my mind because I think that I told you, I wanted to get married and that is totally not true, in fact marriage is the farthest thing from my mind right now, never wanted it, I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

Sookie proclaimed knowing she was flat out lying at this point but frankly she had dug her own grave and she didn't think she could get in any deeper without drowning at this point. It was inevitable.

Eric's heart sunk when he looked back at Sookie realizing she was taking it back and he looked down at his hand now clutching the small velvet box. Talk about getting his bubble burst. He had to downplay it now, but he still thought it was a good plan, even if there weren't feelings behind it. Even though he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed by Sookie's confession. But it was his turn now, he had the floor and he looked back at Sookie with a nervous glance and he finally replied…

"I know we never got to talk about getting our stories straight for the expose, but I came up with something that might get everyone off our backs for awhile."

Sookie raised her brows in interest and Eric swallowed opening the fingers that had been enclosed around his box. His nervousness was rubbing off on Sookie and she couldn't help but sit up a little straighter herself in apprehension of what he was about to say. And then she saw it. The ring shaped box and she began to panic. Her heart started hammering in her chest and she wondered what the hell was going on? _Was this some kind of joke?_ _Was Eric about to propose? Oh god. Was he serious?_ _Was this because of what she said, and now he felt obligated to propose after what she went through?_ She wondered meeting his gaze with creased brow. Sookie couldn't handle it if Eric mocked her, anyone but him, begging him not to hurt her and then he held out the box to her.

"I know it's fast, but it would be a good cover…If we told everyone we were engaged so they wouldn't continue to attack either one of us about infidelity or the party."

Eric hoped Sookie could at least understand his reasoning this way. He didn't want her to think it was because of what she said because that would make him look like an asshole.

Sookie put her hand on her reddening brow, not sure what to feel, disappointment, anger, rage, relief?

And he took her hand and asked her with earnest eyes…

"So what do you think?" He placed the small box in her hand and Sookie met his gaze finally understanding what this was about. Sure it would alleviate some of the scandal of the first article, but Eric had much more to gain from this kind of arrangement than she did. Sookie looked at the ring and couldn't help but think he was trying to keep her quiet, because it would piss Sophie off far more than the press, allowing him to get his revenge, and if he thought this was what she wanted, well two birds with one stone. Sookie swallowed to herself feeling sick all of the sudden. The worst part of all was that this proposal wasn't real, it didn't come from the heart, marriage wasn't a joke to her, and she finally blurted out…

"I think that's the worst idea I've ever heard!" She handed him back the box not even bothering to open it and she slid her legs to the side of the bed.

Sookie met Eric's gaze sharply standing up and he stood up to meet her gaze, his face now hardening he asked her…

"What do you mean it's the worst idea? Do you have a better idea?"

"How about the truth?" Sookie barked back at him and Eric glared at her and he retorted…

"I thought you already tried that, didn't seem to go over to well for you did it?"

Sookie glared back at him, her eyes glaring with flames as fire met fire and she proclaimed…

"Maybe not but at least I don't need a web of lies to keep my reputation in tact!"

Eric actually snorted and replied with a shake to his head…

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a reply…Sarah!" He hissed back and Sookie actually flinched.

Eric sneered his nostrils flaring in anger very tempted at the moment to unleash the hounds of hell on Sookie, she had some fucking nerve reacting this way, like a spoiled little brat, and then they heard someone at the door clear their throat…

"Ahem…Am I interrupting something."

Amelia asked standing there looking back from Sookie to Eric in question and Eric just sneered at Sookie. He reached around her to down the rest of his coffee and he replied sharply…

"No, you're just in time in fact, I was just leaving!" Eric glared back at Sookie once more tossing the cup in the trash and he brushed past Amelia but before he could get out the door Amelia asked him confused…

"Wait, where are you going?"

Eric met her gaze and then shot one more fiery glare back at Sookie and he replied…

"To clean up this mess and then take out the trash once and for all!"

Amelia looked back at him miffed and then she saw Sookie watch him leave. She looked sad obviously trying to hide her pain and Amelia came in setting the bag down for Sookie and plopping down in the chair Eric had occupied taking a sip of Sookie's half empty coffee and she asked her…

"What was that all about?"

Sookie sat back down on the side of her bed weakly and she replied tiredly…

"Eric just asked me to marry him."

Amelia promptly spit out her coffee, not sure if she just heard Sookie properly and she asked her for clarification…

"What?"

"I told him no, I'm not interested in posing as corporate Ken and Barbie to help boost his stock."

Amelia looked back at Sookie miffed and then she asked her…

"So that's why he went storming out of here, because you said no?"

Sookie looked back at the doorway irately and waved her hand in dismissal of Eric replying absently…

"That and he's got some business with Russell to take care of."

Amelia looked back at Sookie confused and she asked her for clarification…

"Did you just say he had some business with Russell? The Mayor, the very man who attacked you last night?"

Sookie looked back at Amelia thinking her question strange and she explained…

"Yes he has business with Russell, but he wasn't my attacker, it was his wife."

Amelia's face fell in realization and she finally muttered under her breath…

"Oh god, last night I overheard him saying he was going to kill Russell…After we thought he attacked you (Amelia swallowed coming to the realization as the same time as Sookie judging by the now pale look on her friends face and Amelia exclaimed…) He's going to try to kill Russell."

Sookie felt her heart hammer, not because this was a valiant attempt by Eric to protect and defend her honor but because now all of the silent alarms were going off inside her head, and he was the biggest idiot she had ever met. Sookie finally shook her head profusely in disapproval and proclaimed…

"He's going to get himself killed!"

There was genuine worry now in Sookie's voice and she looked over at Amelia and asked her…

"Hand me that bag of clothes."

Sookie didn't care she began moving aside tubes and wires as Amelia anxiously checked for a nurse…

"Sookie are you sure you should be doing this, Let me try to get the doctor first." Amelia insisted looking out at the nurse's station, they were bringing around meals but were about 3 rooms away from Sookie's when she shook her head and replied as she jammed her legs inside her underwear under the hospital smock…

"No, he could be dead by then, we have to go after him!"

Sookie closed her eyes and said a silent prayer for Eric and his stupid stubborn self. She pulled out her IV needle with a painful hiss and then threw on the top and pants Amelia had brought for her. Sookie knew this was dangerous, but right now Eric was in more danger than she, he didn't know what he was up against. And if that bitch Vivian came after him shed shoot the woman herself. She couldn't help but feel she was willingly jumping down the rabbit hole this time, falling prey to the crazy wonderland world, but she didn't care anymore. This was one white rabbit she couldn't risk losing.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN**: Yikes, bites nails. Okay this chapter makes me a little nervous, heh you will see why. Im hoping some things dont come out too prematurely. And I apologize for the length, lol. The more I tried to hash this baby out, the more I had to add as far as context so it could all flow together better. But I hope its all worth it, especially the last part. ;) Thanks to everyone for reading and the awesome reviews. I hope you like this one. Enjoy! xoxo

**Chapter 9**

Eric wasn't quite sure where to begin, but he had a very large bone to pick, or maybe rip from it's socket and then dismember all of the adjoining bones so Russell was unrecognizable when he was through with him. Eric didn't need a gun. Guns were for pussies. He had his bare hands and as pissed off as he was right now, after everything he'd been through after dealing with Sookie's insanity, well he was ready to pop off on someone and he couldn't think of a better candidate than the Mayor of New York himself. He had this coming for a long time. Eric didn't care what Pam thought; he wasn't going to let him get away with dumping Sookie's reputation in the gutter down with his own. And he certainly wasn't going to settle for attempted murder. This was a matter of a personal vengeance.

He was driving in his car as Eric considered all of his options, he could go check in with Pam for reinforcements, he could go back home and make a few slandering phone calls of his own, or he could deal with Russell himself. If he hadn't already been arrested, which Eric hoped to god he hadn't. He needed an outlet for his anger right now. This relationship or whatever it was with Sookie was ripping him apart.

He finally opted for option C, go deal with Russell himself as Eric contemplated where he might be. It was a Saturday morning so he most likely wasn't at work. If he was anywhere he'd either be at his house or hiding like a rat in his hole.

Eric was closer to Russell's Manhattan town home so he headed down Park Avenue towards party central for New York's upper crust society.

He found parking on the street and got out. On the walk up, Eric tried to pull himself together. He had gotten a few minutes in the bathroom before Sookie woke to freshen up and wash out his mouth but he still looked like he had been up all night. Sleeping in a chair would do that to someone, Eric thought. His long legs climbed up the stairs in three steps flat and then he rang the doorbell. Eric didn't even know if the chicken shit would answer it, but if he did, he debated on just going for the chokehold like Russell had on Sookie, or playing it nice. Eric knew if he went for the chokehold there was no going back, he was like a pit bull in that respect. If anyone crossed him or Sookie, they would never do it again, he made sure of that. He didn't care if this man was the goddamn mayor.

Eric stood on his feet and put weight on his other leg as he waited impatiently. He rung the doorbell again, thinking perhaps they got him, and that's when he heard the lock come undone and watched the door creek open.

"Well hello blonde big and beautiful." A woman from behind smiled at Eric as she took in all 6 feet 5 inches of him. Eric recognized her as Russell's wife, whom he had never met personally, but he knew of, and he nodded his head politely trying to keep his true intentions under lock and key…

"Good morning Mrs. Edgington."

Vivian raised her brows impressed and she asked him snaking her manicured hand around the door as she leaned into him revealing a very skimpy silk robe…

"Good manners and the body of a Greek God? I must have done something right in this life."

She smiled back at him flirting and then put her finger in her mouth suggestively asking him as her glance dropped to his crotch…

"So what brings you here Mr.?"

"Northman." Eric replied his gaze unwavering as she smiled and pushed her door open inviting him into her large home.

"Well by all means come in Mr. Northman." And then she brought up a cigarette she was holding up to her mouth while ogling him more. The odor of the damn thing made him feel sick on his empty stomach, but he pushed those thoughts aside and Eric decided just to get to the point and he explained in nonchalant tone well aware of Russell and his wife's current marital problems…

"I work with your husband, I was wondering if he was at home?" Eric asked.

Vivian smiled and she walked over to perch on the back of her couch, purposely flashing her panties to Eric under her robe invitingly as she crossed her legs she replied slowly…

"No he's not, but perhaps I can help you."

She took another drag and then set the cigarette down in a near bye ashtray licking her lips.

Eric thought these two really deserved each other the way the wife behaved and he asked her plainly refusing to respond to her advances…

"Do you know where I can find him?"

Vivian smiled and then she stood up again and then walked up to Eric and bravely put her hand on his package. Eric's whole body stiffened and she smirked wickedly replying…

"My my you are a big one."

She looked down and licked her lips hungrily. Running her hands up his chest she asked him…

"Why do you want to find him when you could have me, here now?" Vivian reached up to pull his neck down trying to reach his lips for a kiss, but Eric backed away disgusted. He thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye, but then it was gone. Frankly he just wanted to get out of here and when she tried to touch him again...

Eric yanked himself out of her grasp because he didn't believe in hitting a woman and replied sharply…

"If you won't help me I'll find him myself."

Eric turned back to the door and Vivian ran after him, reaching around him she pushed her hand on the door and locked it and then she replied with a wicked glint in her eye as she looked up towards Eric determined to keep him there…

"No honey you're not going anywhere."

-----------------------

Amelia had the good sense to call Pam before she and Sookie hightailed it out of the hospital. Pam was furious when she found out what Eric had wanted to do. Although Pam was confident the police would cut off Eric. She knew Russell had been arrested last night on murder charges, and that's when Amelia had relayed to Pam what Sookie had told her about Vivian. That's when she could tell Pam had tensed up and then ordered Amelia to meet her with Sookie as quickly as they could.

Sookie couldn't understand it, it was just intuition, Eric was in trouble. She didn't care how much they fought she had to get to him. She didn't even have a plan but she strode out of the hospital like a woman on a mission and then Amelia informed her of their real plans to meet with Pam first on the steps of the Museum of Natural History.

Amelia needed someone here with a level head on their shoulders who knew what was going on, someone who had an edge on Eric's motives and whereabouts, and she knew that someone was Pam. Based on their brief phone conversations and musing about the daily soap opera that was Eric and Sookie's lives they actually had become friends.

However, Sookie was certainly lacking in the helpful department at the moment. She was all adrenaline and impatience and impulse. Amelia half wondered if the Doctors snuck some crack into Sookie's coffee this morning. Although she had the same coffee and it hadn't affected her. The girl was more jittery than a greyhound penned up before a race. Amelia thought she could talk some sense into Sookie by explaining how careful they had to be because Daphne was murdered.

This however seemed to have the opposite effect since Sookie apparently hadn't heard about the murder even though it was all they were playing on television for the last 13 hours since it happened. Amelia was surprised Sookie hadn't gotten any press attention herself yet actually. This whole thing was all very weird and she couldn't help but think they were standing in the middle of it all. It felt like the calm before the storm and Amelia hated that feeling like they were just waiting for the other shoe to drop. And of course Sookie's 20 questions about Daphne's death wasn't helping her in the worry or frustration department either.

They finally got to the museum and Amelia handed Sookie a twenty-dollar bill and asked her…

"Sook can you go get us a bag of those mini donuts over there, I skipped breakfast." Amelia lied and Sookie looked back at her baffled asking Amelia…

"I thought Pam was meeting us here?"

"She is, but you don't want to run around town on an empty stomach now do you?" Amelia asked needing just one minute of peace away from Sookie for some clarity, she grew more irritated by the minute. She just needed some breathing room because frankly Sookie was pissing her off.

"If she's not here in 1 minute I think we should just go look for Eric ourselves, maybe he stopped home for a clean pair of clothes" Sookie offered. Amelia's annoyance was on simmer as they lingered on the steps while waiting for Pam. It was a windy morning and Sookie added...

"Or, maybe I could go to city hall and find Russell's home address and you guys could meet me there!" Sookie's impatience was written all over her face and it was infuriating to Amelia because she had been pacing for the last 10 minutes and Amelia grabbed her sleeve and replied sharply...

"No!"

"She will be here any minute. Go get the damn donuts!"

"What if something happened to Pam?" Sookie asked and that's when Amelia snapped...

"Okay I get this whole chivalry thing because you love him and all, I even get the little game of cat and mouse and foreplay you two have going on, but what I don't get is how can you be so clueless?"

"Excuse me?" Sookie replied taken back by Amelia's sudden outburst and Amelia shook her head in disbelief...

"The man saved your life Sookie, he breathed air into your lungs, he is the reason you are standing here right now, and yet you're the one who shuts him out."

"I do not." Sookie protested but Amelia had her hand up, clearly displaying to her that she had the floor Amelia answered...

"Yes, you do...I saw the defeat in his eyes when he left your room this morning, I bet he stayed there all night too and YOU pushed him out didn't you?"

Sookie looked down at the ground with her brows creased as her mind churned over that possibility and Amelia concluded...

"We might not even be here right now looking for him if you had it in you to show some gratitude." Amelia surrendered throwing her hands up into the air and then Pam strode up to them just in the nick of time before it got ugly, dressed to the 9's in a pair of gorgeous Italian heeled boots a jade green suede skirt with matching jacket and a pair of turtle colored sunglasses to mask her beautiful face and she lowered the glasses and replied with a perfectly painted mauve smirk...

"Did I come at a bad time?"

Amelia looked back at Sookie who was still feeling guilty sulking a few steps away and then Pam replied firmly when neither one answered her due to the obvious tension in the air...

"Good, because I have no patience for sissy PMS crap, we have some business to take care of."

That got both Sookie and Amelia's attention and they both looked up at Pam in question. Pam had noticed the two girls bickering earlier as she approached recognizing a brewing storm when she saw one, especially when Eric was in danger and she replied sternly as she began to turn around, giving both women no choice but to keep up with her Pam replied…

"We can go to the police station first, but while we are making our way there I want you to tell me everything that happened, (She looked back at Sookie pointedly and added…) from the beginning."

----------------------------------

"The last time I checked, I could go wherever I want, now step aside." Eric lowered his voice seemingly to appear more hostile and Vivian raised one brow in intrigue.

"What if we exchanged Intel for services?" She asked brightly running her tongue over her lips suggestively with a devilish smirk, but Eric clearly wasn't buying it, one hand already on her door handle, his dark eyes boring holes into her skull as if to say 'don't fuck with me!' and then she finally surrendered, realizing he wasn't going to budge one centimeter…

"Okay, okay, he was arrested last night, on murder charges! Haven't you been watching the news?" She asked him baffled by his ignorance but Eric jerked out of her grasp.

Vivian finally let go of him and threw up her arms in exasperation and she shook her head still in disbelief.

"The bastard has been sleeping with half of this city, dragging my name through the mud along with his and now he's gone and offed 3 of his ex girlfriends!"

She put her hand over her face faking a sob while trying to bait Eric and she put her hand over her mouth and replied pretending to be very broken up about it…

"Can you blame me for wanting to find a little happiness too?"

Her nostrils flared and she confessed…

"He was the only man I remained faithful to for the last 25 years and now I find out about all of this!"

She pursed her lips together and looked up at Eric earnestly her eyes blotchy from false tears and she replied…

"Your voice sounds familiar to me Mr. Northman…I feel like I can trust you …" She wiped away a stray tear and looked up at him with her best puppy dog expression, pleading…

"I lost my whole world in one night, won't you please stay? Just offer a poor helpless lonely woman a shoulder to cry on?"

Eric observed at Vivian for a moment, she appeared torn up enough, but there was something else, something was off about her, remembering his original plan, although he knew Russell was now locked behind bars, Eric still had a thing or two to say to him, and then he had another matter to take care of—Sophie Anne.

"You don't seem that helpless to me Mrs. Edgington."

"Please, Mr. Northman after all of this news I…I don't now if I can live with what happened."

Eric certainly didn't want her to kill herself, but he had bigger fish to fry at the moment and Eric finally answered…

"I find in tragedy, it's best to lay low, find someone to stay with who you can trust."

"Mr. Northman!"

She ran to grab him again but Eric cut her off with his sharp glare…

"I must go." He concluded sharply.

And then he turned and walked out the door.

"Mr. Northman!" She called after him again chasing him out, but in a flash he was gone.

Vivian's pout instantly faded away as she watched him leave and then went back inside her house. A man holding a camera wearing a gray newsies hat came out from behind a doorway that led into the dining room and Vivian asked him impatiently…

"Did you get it?"

He, looked back at her, nodded his head, and smiled.

Vivian's dark smile returned and she replied and she replied with another wicked smirk…

"Wonderful, you can tell her our publicists will be in touch."

----------------------------------------------

Eric briefly wondered to himself what he was doing here at the Police Department. In the back of his mind he was worried about Sookie and wanted to make sure she had a clean bill of health before he left this morning. If she hadn't been so stubborn and so impossible he could have made sure she was all right.

He shook that off for the moment now that the guard had summoned him from his waiting spot. He followed the man to a private lounge room with a table and some board games. He figured they must have pulled some strings to get the mayor to meet him here instead of a cold cell and the guard nodded to him letting him know that he was leaving…

"Just call for me on this intercom when you are ready to go."

Eric gave him a brief nod over his shoulder and then he took a seat in one of the leather recliner chairs crossing his legs as he waited for Russell to come out. And then as if on cue a door from the other side of the room opened and Russell walked in accompanied by his guard. He was handcuffed and the guard took the cuffs off him and declared sharply in a very deep South Bronx accent…

"5 minutes!"

Both men looked at him and then he backed out closing the door behind him. The moment the door clicked, Russell quickly took the seat opposite Eric and he put his hand on Eric's leg in gratitude…

"Northman, thank God you're here!"

"I don't like being touched!" Eric replied with venom in his voice shrugging off Russell's hand and nodded his head earnestly…

"I know it looks bad, but you of all people have to know I didn't do it, I'm innocent."

"Cut the bull shit Russell, we both know the truth!"

"Know the truth about what?" Russell asked put off and Eric replied sharply…

"That you killed those 3 women, and tried to go after a 4th!" Eric couldn't control his anger as the burning fury washed over his face and he cast Russell a deadly glare as his jaw clenched and contracted. Every muscle in his body became tense and his white fingers gripped the side of the chair making permanent imprints as he thought about Russell's attempted attack on Sookie.

"3? Now there are 3?" Russell stood up and he shook his head and replied…."Listen Eric, I'm being set up, I'm in…."

But before Russell could reply Eric stood up and had Russell's neck in a vice grip backed up against the wall and he hissed…

"Yes Russell? What were you about to tell me? That you didn't kill those women??"

His nostrils flared and Eric tightened his grip his fingers burning marks into Russell's neck just like the marks had shown on Sookie's from her attack and he replied angrily…

"If I didn't want to spend a life time behind bars, I would snap your neck right now, I could do it, don't think I couldn't."

"I…I…" (Russell choked and Eric finally released him as the man fell to the floor…)

"If you come near Sookie Stackhouse again, I WILL make good on my promise!" Eric threatened pointing his finger at him to show him he meant business and then Eric straightened up and remarked…

"Unfortunately for you, she lived, so I'm sure you will be hearing from my lawyers regarding her testimony at your trial. I hope you rot in hell!"

Eric spat back in disgust all the while Russell was trying to get his breath back, coughing and he shook his head confused…

"Sookie? Who's Sookie?"

Eric glared at him in a challenging manner and then it finally clicked for Russell as he realized who she was…

"Oh Sarah? That damn reporter who fucked me over for a story?"

Russell looked back at Eric annoyed and Eric desperately wanted to make some more dents at the moment but held back.

"Get your facts straight ass hole, she works for the Times, the Post fucked you over, and now you are going to be royally screwed by the time the media is done with you."

"Eric!"

He stood up and put his hand out as if in surrender, trying to get his balance back he held onto a chair and he replied honestly…

"I have proof it wasn't me, check with your secretary…I called your office at the time of Daphne's murder, she can verify my whereabouts."

Eric looked back at Russell as if he was growing horns out of his head going back to that day in his mind, he never remembered seeing a message from Ginger--Wait! But he did remember Ginger telling him that Russell was on the line before he left to go buy that ring. A thousand thoughts ran through Eric's face and he looked back at Russell, no longer seeing the man he once knew but a destroyed man standing there crumpled beaten up. But he couldn't get past it; someone had to pay for what happened to her. He thought he would feel pity, but all he felt was rage and vengeance. That was Skokie's attacker sitting there. Maybe he didn't go for Daphne but that didn't give him an alibi for Sookie.

Eric's face hardened once more and he cast Russell a glare filled with contempt. Calling once to the guard he pressed the intercom and replied…

"I'm ready."

"Eric!" Russell plead one last time moving towards him but Eric held his hand out and narrowed his eyes in warning and he shook his head.

The door to the room opened from the other side and Eric stepped past Russell replying coolly under his breath so only Russell could hear him…

"Rot in hell Edgington!"

And then he stepped outside the door wondering why the weight hadn't yet been lifted off his shoulders. It wouldn't till this was over. Eric knew that much. He left the the Police Department and made his way to 47th avenue. Eric figured he was on a roll today—_why stop now, right?_

--------------------

Sookie was very disappointed when they didn't find Eric at the Police Station and even more put out when the officers made them wait to speak with someone.

"You must be kidding?" Pam replied in her usual take-charge voice but the clerk at the counter with no sense of humor and a flat scowl on his face replied…

"Ma'am, I don't kid, take a seat."

She sighed and threw up her hand and remarked angrily to Amelia…

"So this is what law enforcement in our country has come to."

Amelia just shook her head and then Sookie went back up and she asked the clerk…

"Have you seen a man come in here, he was about 6 foot 5 inches tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, very handsome and probably asked to see the Mayor?"

"Our visitor log is confidential ma'am, now if you just take a seat an officer will be with you in a minute."

Sookie sighed in frustration, wanting to run out of here and chase after Eric but she knew they needed to have the cops on their side first. So she slunk down in one of the uncomfortable chairs feeling hopeless.

Just then a homeless man piped up from the grouping of chairs across from them and he replied drunkenly…

"You just missed him!"

Sookie sat up a little straighter wanting to know more about what this man saw and she asked him for confirmation…

"I did, do you know when he left, and who he saw while he was here?"

He hid the flask he had just snuck a swig from in his jacket pocket sitting up intoxicated and then on closer attention to Sookie as he tried to focus in on her he replied in realization…

"Hey…I know you from somewhere…you look very familiar."

Sookie's eyes darted nervously back towards Amelia's and Pam's who sat up a little straighter and Pam announced…

"Of course you have, this is Miss America!"

Sookie raised her brows in surprise. It was obvious the man was drunk, and she realized Pam didn't want any more attention brought to them, _but Miss America? Really?_

"Oh my, I'm sorry Miss America, how rude of me!" The man took off his hat showing his respect with a balding head of hair and he replied in earnest…

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his dirty hand and Sookie looked back at Pam in scorn, reluctantly taking the man's hand she replied in her most regal tone…

"It's nice to meet you as well, um?"

"Howie!" The man flashed her a toothless grin and he replied shaking her hand excitedly…

"Wait till the boys hear about this!" And he asked Sookie with a smirk…

"So what did you do for the talent competition?"

Just then the clerk called them up…

"Miss Stackhouse, Officer Donnelly will see you now!"

Sookie stood up quickly thankful to be saved by the bell and get this show on the road. And Pam and Amelia followed her into the back. Officer Donnelly was a burly man and he acted like he didn't have time to see them, pushing aside a stack of papers and not even bothering to look up as the clerk showed them in he replied looking down at more notes…

"Have a seat." There of course was only one chair in his office so Pam and Amelia stood behind Sookie. The clerk closed the door behind them and Sookie swore they waited a good minute in silence before the officer even looked up.

"Ahem…" Pam finally replied pointing to her watch she added…

"You're schedule isn't the only one that matters officer."

He of course flipped his eyes ignoring Pam, which wasn't a smart move and asked them…

"So which one of you is Sookie Stackhouse?"

"That's me." Sookie replied raising her hand slightly and the officer nodded and he began in a grumbling tone…

"So it says here you were brought into New York Presbyterian last night after being choked, I'm assuming this was a domestic assault so the first question is do you want to press charges?"

Sookie looked back at the man wondering what was wrong with him. Domestic assault?

"Don't you have statements from my friends?" Sookie asked him confused and he flipped through the file to the next few pages and he replied while reading…

"Sister: Amelia Broadway, and Fiancé: Eric Northman both said she was attacked by a perpetrator!"

Sookie raised her brows and looked back at Amelia in question. Fiancé? The word stuck out in her head, but Amelia just gave her a look that said 'Ill tell you later.'

He nodded replying "Ah" as if he understood now and asked her looking up again…"So it was a robbery?"

"No Officer Donnelly. Would you like me to tell you what happened now?" Sookie finally asked getting snippy and feeling frustrated that he hadn't yet asked her what went down and he sighed…

"Go ahead, I'm all ears."

Sookie shook her head, thinking he had no excuse for his rudeness. If her Gran was here she would give the man a nice talking to and she finally began…

"Well as you know I have been in the news, well it started out with an undercover story I was doing for the Times. I was investigating the Murder of Maudette Pickins and some inside sources told us that the Mayor was seen with Maudette before she died, so I followed my leads, and posed as his secretary so I could get into this party at Andy Warhol's Studio, only I had no idea when I got there that they were into voyeurism. So long story short, I was cornered into playing this game of spin the bottle, the bottle landed on Eric Northman and then Andy asked us to have sex in front of everyone, but I was undercover and he was…well he just happened to be there too, and the next morning we find out that our faces are plastered all over the Post. Of course I went into work that day and tried to explain to my editor, and he fired me, then I went home and that's when Russell's wife Vivian assaulted me with a gun. She knocked me over the head and then tied me up on my bed and told me she wanted my death to look like a suicide. She confessed to everything when I asked her if she killed Maudette and then in a moment of lapse I was able to kick the gun away and wrestle her, but that's when she began to choke me. My hand was tied to the bed so I couldn't fight back and she put a pillow over my head and that's when I lost consciousness. Luckily my fiancé and my sister arrived in time to save me and I was taken to the hospital."

Sookie put her hand on her chest out of breath. She didn't think she could get it all out missing one of two little details but impressed she had got the gist, and she looked back at the officer hoping he was taking notes because she didn't want to repeat that again when she noticed his mouth was partially open and he was staring at her.

Sookie took a breath and smiled awkwardly and she concluded…

"So that's pretty much what happened."

Officer Donnelly had his brow raised and fingers folded as he sat back in his chair and surveyed Sookie and he replied confused…

"That's it huh? And you expect me to believe a story like that?"

Sookie's face fell in disbelief her brow creasing in frustration and Donnelly added…

"You might want to check out the medication your Doctor prescribed you Miss. Stackhouse, because that is one cooked goose of a story."

Pam who had been standing there this whole time blurted out…

"Oh for Pete's sake, she's telling you, you have the wrong man and the real killer is on the loose you moron!"

"I understand that." The officer replied in an annoyed tone rolling his eyes at Pam, which again wasn't a very wise move, and he replied…

"But the testimony of a mentally unstable (he paused for a minute looking back at Sookie and censored himself in an attempt to not offend her) victim, needs further evidence to back up the case, if this happened how you said it did, the case will solve itself."

"It will solve itself?" Pam asked incredulously unable to believe this mans audacity.

"Why don't you go back to your boyfriends and let the real men do their work, this isn't some soap opera, we have to check facts and verify and check them again before we make any moves." The officer replied.

Pam glared at him clearly pissed and she told Amelia and Sookie to go wait outside.

"I wasn't done with her yet!" The officer declared and Pam replied sharply closing the door behind her…

"Oh yes you were."

He glared at her and he asked Pam in a sarcastic tone…

"So what are you going to do blondie? Glare me to death?"

Pam smirked and she sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Crossing her long legs she laced her fingers over her knees and she met his gaze pointedly replying smartly…

"You know I'm quite close with your Chief of Police, Stanley Davis, Officer? (She leaned over and read his name tag having already forgotten his name from earlier she replied…) Donnelly."

She drummed her perfectly painted nails on his desk and added…

"I'd hate to see what might happen to you should he learn that we gave you first hand witness Intel regarding a wanted murderer and you did nothing."

Officer Donnelly pursed his lips and looked Pam up and down, obviously hating the fact that she had the upper hand at the moment and Pam finally replied standing up…

"Do we have an understanding?" Pam asked him with the flick of her brow and Donnelly finally looked up and replied begrudgingly under his breath….

"Yes, we do."

"Good, then I will be in touch with you later today regarding your findings Officer Donnelly."

She gave him a brief smile and thought she heard the term "Bitch" cast in her direction as she closed his door behind her.

_Now that that was settled, where was her brother?_ Pam thought. She knew Eric was not one to sit idly by and watch things crumble around him; he was a man of action, which meant he was most likely stirring up trouble somewhere in this city. Pam looked at the clock on the wall as she walked back out to the lobby noting it was after 1pm. They had been here for 2 hours. She sighed, just how she wanted to spend her Saturday afternoon.

"Amelia, Sookie, let's go!" Pam ordered them as they rose to attention. The drunk bum from earlier began to sing the Miss America song…

"_There she is, Miss America…"_

And Sookie's face turned a bright crimson color as other people in the lobby stared at them.

"So what now?" Amelia asked looking back from Pam to Sookie and Pam shook her head and she replied for the first time uncertain…

"I think we need to find Vivian Edgington before she finds Eric." Pam wasn't sure whether or not Eric had taken his gun along, but the more she thought about it the more she thought it might not be a bad idea for them to be armed. This was turning into a wild goose chase not sure when they would ever find her brother, she finally added as they started to walk towards Eric's Manhattan loft…

"I need to grab his Magnum first."

"Magnum? He's packing heat?" Amelia asked surprised with a laugh, the double entendre lost on the other women at the moment and Sookie asked just as confused…

"Eric has a gun?" Sookie didn't know how she felt about that, but before she could think about any more bad things Pam replied…

"He got it after he was robbed…Bastards got everything, a Dali painting, his Armani suits, our mothers jewelry."

Sookie creased her brows suddenly feeling bad for them. In that moment she just wanted to get to him. She said a silent prayer to herself for Eric's safety and then she hurried trying to keep up with the quick pace Pam was setting. Something about those tall long legged blondes, they didn't like to slow down—ever! Sookie noted.

As they neared his building Sookie asked Amelia absently…"So did Eric tell the Doctor he was my fiancé? Or did you?"

Amelia looked back at Sookie a smirk coming to her face and she asked Sookie in a kidding tone…

"Are you rethinking his proposition Sookie?"

"What proposition?" Pam asked curiously as she walked ahead and Amelia announced proudly…

"Eric asked Sookie to marry him."

That's when Pam got her heel caught in a sidewalk grid and she went tumbling forward.

"Oh my god, Pam!"

Amelia rushed to her side and Sookie the other and Pam stood up quickly brushing herself off. She looked back at Sookie and she asked her with desperate curiosity…

"Is that true? He asked you to marry him?"

Sookie looked back at Pam replying as she continued to walk not wanting to really dwell on the subject because it was one that gave her torment…

"Not really, well he had a ring."

"He had a ring?" Sookie suddenly wondered if Pam had swallowed a parrot and she replied honestly…

"Well he thought it would be a good cover, if I acted like his fiancé the press might drop the Club X story."

Pam raised her brows but said nothing. Sookie, however was uncomfortable with her silence as they continued to walk and she asked Pam…

"What? What is it?"

Pam shook her head not wanting to talk she replied unconvincingly…

"Oh nothing."

Amelia chuckled and she replied…

"Oh come on, even I can tell your hiding something, so spill it sister!"

Pam looked back from Amelia to Sookie awkwardly for a long moment trying to contemplate what she should tell them, and Sookie added…

"Yes, what are you keeping from us Pam?"

Pam looked back from Sookie and then to Amelia and she finally answered them as they reached Eric's building…

"He swore he would never get married, after our parents died. He couldn't bear to go through losing someone in that way ever again. He made me promise him never to let him fall into the curse like they did."

Sookie felt her heart sink in disappointment, when she realized that Eric viewed marriage as a curse. Knowing he was just trying to create a cover for them. Even though she herself told him she didn't want to get married either, she felt a small pang of heartache when it clicked for her that marriage wasn't in the cards for him.

Pam watched Sookie for a moment in empathy and she put her hand on Sookie's arm and replied honestly…

"I'm surprised he did that and he never surprises me."

Sookie looked back at Pam a confused look on her face and Pam ascended the stairs. She led them in and greeted Eric's doorman. The last time Sookie was here she came in from the garage entrance so she had missed the whole grand lobby tour and she was very impressed.

Pam walked over to the elevator and within a few minutes they were outside Eric's apartment. She took out the keys from her purse and unlocked the door.

"Maybe the tide is actually turning." Pam muttered under her breath with a smirk as she pushed the door open and she stopped in her tracks startled by what she saw.

"Oh my god, Eric!" Pam proclaimed, not expecting him to be here she had her hand held over her heart. Eric was holding a remote in his hand and standing by the television when Sookie and Amelia burst through the doorway along with Pam.

"Eric!" Sookie proclaimed wanting to run up to him and throw her arms around him with relief. It had been a very long day and she was just so thankful to find him here and safe, and not in some body bag somewhere, but he just stood there looking at her, keeping his distance, so Sookie looked down at the floor afraid that he was upset with her.

"What are you doing here?" Pam asked him with hands on her hips. "We were looking everywhere for you, we just came from the police station."

"You talked to the police?" Eric asked suddenly setting down the remote and he walked over to them. Sookie took a deep breath because she could smell his intoxicating scent and it was driving her crazy not to go and run into his arms when Amelia added…

"Yeah we did, we were worried to death about you and your girlfriend here was beside herself the whole time!"

Eric shot Sookie a glance unsure of what to think. She had made things pretty clear that she wasn't interested in taking things further with him, that what they had was just a meaningless fling. He couldn't deny that her rejection this morning stung him. And now he just didn't know what to think.

"Yes and we came back here to grab your Magnum incase you ran into Edgington's wife..." Pam added.

"My magnum? You were going to take my gun?" Eric asked puzzled and growing more annoyed by the second. And he asked Pam frustrated…"What does any of this have to do with Edgington's wife?"

"She attacked Sookie, you idiot!" Pam proclaimed and Amelia added in Sookie's defense…

"Maybe if you would have stuck around this morning she could have told you that."

Pam looked back at Amelia impressed by her bravery to speak to Eric that way and Eric sat back down putting his hand over his head feeling a very bad headache coming on. And he asked them…

"So Vivian attacked Sookie?"

Sookie closed her eyes feeling like she was the third wheel here, but she wasn't going to get badgered out of the conversation, especially when she was the topic and she finally replied in a softer tone than the other two women…

"Yes, Russell's wife attacked me, she confessed to the murder of Maudette Picken's as well and I'm pretty sure she killed Daphne too."

Eric looked up at Sookie his eyes searching hers for the truth desperate to know how she felt about him, for real, and Sookie continued, putting her hand down on the back of his leather couch…

"She was embarrassed by Russell's cheating and wanted her revenge."

She saw the resistance in his gaze and Sookie looked down at her hand not sure what more she could say to get him to believe her. It was hard enough with the police. She hoped at least she wouldn't have the same problem with Eric, getting a sick feeling in her stomach when she realized he wasn't giving her the satisfaction of a reply like he had with the other women here.

Pam noticed something was up between the two and she took the moment to stand up from her perched position on Eric's bar stool and she remarked…

"Well now that we know you're still alive, it's time for some lunch."

Eric stood up and replied begrudgingly just wanting to get this over with…

"Fine."

And Pam shot him a look and asked him with her own brand of attitude…

"Where do you think you're going? I didn't invite you!"

Eric met her gaze confused and Pam replied looking over at Amelia…

"Amelia, would you care to join me for a bite to eat, so we can discuss our careers, dissipating social lives, and emotionally retarded brothers and friends?"

Amelia looked over to Pam with a smirk understanding what she was doing and she swept up her purse and replied eagerly…

"I'd love to."

Sookie met Amelia's gaze pleadingly not wanting her friend to leave her alone with angry Eric. The last thing she was in the mood for right now was a fight but before she could even utter another syllable Amelia was kissing her on the cheek and Pam went to go kiss Eric and before they walked out, Pam replied in a smug tone…

"Behave yourselves children."

She cast them a playful smirk and then she shut the door behind her.

There was a resounding silence in Eric's apartment, as Sookie looked at him and he her. Sookie hoped Eric would give her an olive branch or something, but he continued in his silent protest and sat back in his chair. Sookie felt the chill of his cold shoulder routine and she figured she was going to have to be the brave one. She had to break through this tension and she began with…

"Eric?" But before she could even complete her sentence Eric interrupted her and replied…

"Shouldn't you be getting back to packing? I saw the luggage, must have been an important trip to pack up in the middle of the day without telling me where you were going."

He regretted the words the moment they came out but Eric couldn't help lashing out. He still held a lot of anger, not all for Sookie, but for everything and he wasn't sure what to do with it, in no mood to play nice at the moment he held his ground.

Sookie looked back at him with a pained expression on her face, his words hurt her, mostly because he was right, and she shook her head explaining quietly…

"No, I have somewhere more important to be."

She took a step closer to him and Eric looked up with a flinch, her hold on him weakening his stubborn resistance.

"And I didn't tell you because I was scared." She knew that now. Eric finally met her gaze and he asked her point blank his voice still calm…

"Scared of what? Me?" He shook his head getting tired of this horrible person routine. His actions proved time and time again that he was nowhere near the pond scum she thought he was and Sookie finally replied taking another step closer now standing in front of him, she answered with a hitch in her breath…

"This…I was scared of this, this pull you have over me (his eyes rose to meet her's in question and Sookie swallowed and continued….) I was scared of falling in love with you."

And then she had him, all of him, Eric felt the familiar jolt of his pulse pumping blood through his veins in excitement, that was all he needed to hear and he wanted to reach out and tell Sookie he felt the same, but she wasn't done apparently, standing now in between his legs she watched his eyes as he watched hers and she confessed as she began to pull her top off over her head….

"But I don't want to be afraid anymore…" He saw the marks on her neck and winced wishing he could kiss it away Eric sat up ready to catch her, but Sookie stood her ground as she slipped her bra off…

"I don't want to be a victim anymore." Her angry gaze flicked with his and he felt that spark return. They weren't even touching yet, but he could feel her energy against his body, wanting to reach out and touch her, she was even more beautiful more perfect in the light of day. Her hands moved delicately over her own breasts and Eric felt his dick jerk in his pants. Fuck, she was hot.

He understood that she had a point she was making with her words, with her body, she could have told him she was running away with a 3 ring circus to tour Russia at the moment and he wouldn't have cared, and as her hands moved down her silky smooth skin to the fly of her denim jeans she concluded…

"I don't want to get my heart broken again."

His eyes, which had been fixated on her perfect breasts, finally rose to meet Sookie's and he realized what she was saying. She didn't want him to break her heart. He wouldn't even dream of it and Eric replied catching her hand…

"You wont."

The two words were so simple but when Sookie looked into Eric's eyes she knew he meant it. He had melted her heart all over again and she felt all of her shields truly evaporate away. She met his gaze with an earnest kind of love and unzipped her pants feeling empowered by his words she stepped out of them and waited for Eric to look. Sookie wanted him to see her drenched panties before she peeled them off and then she actually saw his arousal threaten to rise up through his pants and felt another tremor run through her body. She wanted to taste him to touch him and lick him and swallow, but first she had to feel him, yanking his own shirt up over his head her mouth watered when she saw his perfect chest. She leaned into him, keeping her body at a distance from his hands so she could remain in control because she needed to take the lead this time and she began to trail soft kisses along his neck and collarbone. He was so beautiful, his body was finer than a Greek god and as her lips kissed one breast and then the other she felt his hands encircle her own soft pillows of flesh. The sensation was delightful, but nothing was keeping her from her dessert and she lowered herself to her knees and trailed kisses along his abdomen as she unbuckled and unzipped his pants.

Eric was completely lost in Sookie. He wanted her just as badly as she did him it seemed. Whatever had come over her, whatever she was doing right now, he was under her spell. And nothing could break it. He couldn't believe she was actually doing what she was doing right now, in his fantasies maybe but not reality wondering how she got from rejecting him this morning to this. His eyes closed when he felt her lips brush his hard and heavy arousal. It was so intense he could barely stand it as she gently kissed him teasingly up and down his hard length. He wanted to kiss her so badly and touch her and pleasure her and make love to her, but this torturous and painful pleasure kept him very restricted. She slowly brought out her tongue painting a warm line along his sternum that turned cool when the air brushed it, and then she did the other side. Eric absently wondered if she had done this before because she was very good. And then her hand came into play as she began to massage and toy underneath his hard shaft while her tongue licked his tip. Eric let out a sharp hiss as he felt his body respond to every stroke.

"Fuck Sookie."

She simply smiled and continued her assault now noting the small drop of pre cum and she hungrily lapped it up. Sookie felt the dampness recoat her own thighs and knew she was getting just as turned on. God he was so big, it was almost overwhelming but when she was around Eric she lost track of all conscious thought. Finally after one last kiss she took the plunge swallowing his thickness whole she used her tongue to glide along his salty yet savory surface and felt his tremors flow into her own body.

Eric was nearly ready to pass out when she too him in her mouth. His fingers practically scratching claw marks in his upholstery and then she began to moan and he didn't think he could hold off anymore. His mind was reeling over every curse word in the book when he felt it, the familiar cliff was approaching and he needed to be with Sookie to share this moment inside her. In a jolted moment he yanked himself out of her mouth feeling the burning sensation of losing contact and then he pulled her up into his lap jutting his hips up while pulling hers down he plunged his hard and aching cock deep inside her and released his seed, an abundance.

Sookie cried out in pleasure when she felt his hips crash into hers, she was already so wet from before, the sensation of taking him inside her like a volcano ready to explode caused Sookie to orgasm instantly and then they both were suddenly enveloped in the white love as their bodies soared into the heavens together.

There was so much of it she felt like she was swimming as Sookie clung to Eric with her eyes closed tightly. She couldn't get over how amazing this felt. Never remembering sex ever being this good before, Sookie wanted to savor it. And that's when she felt his lips on her neck and large and warm hands scale her back and Sookie dared to open her eyes afraid to break the fantasy. This was such a fragile thing she and Eric had; they were both such fragile people even though they put up hard walls to the rest of the world, they were quite vulnerable underneath. Sookie knew they could just as easily shatter each other. She didn't want to do anything else to mess it up and then he pulled her down for a searing kiss and her lips returned his passionate gesture hungrily. She needed him so badly. Their lips twisted and meshed around each other as tongues slid in and out while their fingers fisted in one another's hair. It was all consuming, like something greater than just this moment. There was a burning hunger there.

Sookie hadn't even realized he was still inside her because her body was singing Beethoven's 5th symphony at the moment, but his movements started out small and then more pleasurable as the numbing ecstasy made way for new rising sexual endorphins of passion. She moaned feeling her pulse rise when he kissed her again tenderly touching her with his hands his tongue his entire body was wrapped up in hers and Sookie felt her hips rise slightly to meet him in divine friction.

He helped lift her with his large hands letting gravity pull her down back over him and Sookie was in a haze. Her body trying to catch up as the lingering aftershocks of her previous orgasm began to build once more as she began to move on her own and then Eric asked her in a hoarse whisper as his lips brushed over her bruised neck tenderly…

"Look at me."

He asked and Sookie found herself staring at the most intensely blue eyes she had ever seen. They were a deep blue like the deepest depths of the ocean and she was locked in enchantment once more. His hands came up to cup her breasts, her heavy breathing and his setting the tune as she rose and fell over him, her beautiful blonde hair cascading over her shoulders and aureoles turning a deep shade of pink, hardening just for him and Sookie realized something. As she looked into his eyes and watched him as he watched her. This wasn't just lust or some primal urge, this was deeper, she needed him as the sky needed air and the sea needed water, their whole bodies were into it and mind, heart, and soul--This wasn't just sex, this was making love!

In the moment the expression on her face shifted as she felt her walls clench around him and then release everything as the pressure exploded inside her like the goddamn 4th of July and then he held onto her tightly in reaction to his own release and Sookie couldn't help it…This was real, this wasn't a game or some fling, she couldn't picture herself with any other man kind of real. The orgasm spiraled and she felt her body crescendo over the climax with a newfound enlightenment. It was true. When she said those words before she meant it. She knew that now and finally, Sookie cried out those three little words she couldn't take back this time, not anymore, not after this….

"I LOVE YOU!"

She saw Eric smile, realizing she had just taken a huge leap and Sookie was suddenly terrified that it might be too much, that she would scare Eric, that he thought this was a joke or something because she was just his fuck buddy and she put her own pleasure on pause wondering if she needed to rethink this, looking for an escape route. And then Eric pulled her face back to him and he concluded…

"I love you too Sookie!"

Despite being on the same page like almost never, he got her. She didn't even know Eric as long as she had other people in her life but he could see right through her to her very soul and he still loved her. Sookie didn't understand how it was possible, she was the most impossible screwed up person she knew, _how could a man like Eric love someone like her?_

He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek and replied softly affirming it for her...

"I love you."

He smiled and as Sookie looked into his blue depths, she knew he meant it, and her face finally relaxed into her own smile. _He loves me! He really loves me! _She grinned and leaned into kiss him their breath, teeth and tongues mingling as she did so. Sookie wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck and held him tightly. Despite everything that had gone down between them, she felt like the happiest woman on Earth right now. In her last few moments of lingering consciousness before they were swept away by passion once more, Sookie said a silent prayer to herself that they could just stay here forever cherishing this moment because she knew better than anyone that all it could take was a split second to lose it all again.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN**: Okay I know this is a break from our action induced splendor but I thought Eric and Sook deserved a break. I had fun writing this one. Hope you have fun reading it too. And thanks again for the amazing reviews. It's definately better than candy or ice cream, hehe. Enjoy! xoxo

**Chapter 10**

He couldn't keep his lips off her as they lay in front of the fireplace on top his fur covered rug with nothing to keep them warm but the heat from their bodies and a light blanket. Sookie folded her body into his still reeling from the 'Sexcapades 1979' that just commenced. She was just relieved she was taking the pill because she was sure after all of that he would have knocked her up and that would have been very bad. Her body was practically floating and she had that 'I've just been thoroughly fucked' look on her face as Eric placed a kiss on her shoulder and then he stopped and he noticed the scar. Eric looked back at Sookie his fingers on her skin still causing tingles that ran up and down her spine and he asked her as his hand brushed lightly over her scar…

"What's this from?"

She arched her back as his fingers ran over the mark and she looked over her shoulder noting the scar he was referring to and her painful memories came rushing back. She closed her eyes and smiled not wanting to bring it up again and Sookie replied…

"It's just a scratch from when I fell off the monkey bars when I was 8."

They were in the discovering each others bodies phase of the relationship and as Sookie's gaze flipped upwards to meet Eric's she noticed a scar on his forehead.

She absently ran her fingers over it as her body arched into his and she asked him softly…

"How about you? Where did you get this one?"

His hand came up to take her hand in his getting the feeling that she was holding something back earlier, his fingers brushed against hers igniting little sparks through her skin and as he kissed her wrist tenderly, Eric replied…

"It was from a boating accident, my first trip sailing with my father and I got whacked by the damn boom as we were turning."

Sookie laughed naturally envisioning someone as perfect as Eric getting clunked in the head by the boom and she reached up and kissed the spot lightly replying in an empathetic teasing tone as she met his gaze musingly…

"Poor baby."

Her arms rose to hook around his neck as she smiled back at him and she leaned in to kiss him again. Their lips meshed together and Sookie second-guessed whether or not they were done. She didn't think she had any fluids left but all it took was a kiss and she was feeling that familiar yearning once more. Her body was craving his as the heat returned burning through her body and pouring from her thighs. _God what had he done to her?_ She wondered subconsciously as she felt her legs move to straddle his hips once more while they kissed. Good Lord, she was already pre-programmed to assume the position with him, Sookie thought in half conscious wonder, and that's when Eric stopped kissing her and he asked…

"What really happened on those monkey bars?"

Sookie looked back at him in question wondering why he was suddenly so curious about those stupid monkey bars, hesitating because she didn't want to relive that memory again, not when she was having the best sexual experience of her life and she tried to brush it off so they could get back to business, remarking…

"It was nothing, I was just a clumsy child, and I still am."

Sookie answered her mouth pressing against his in heated desire. She rubbed her wetness over his balmy naval signaling to Eric that she was ready to go again, when, he pulled back and he met her gaze in question bringing his large hand up to cup her cheek as his eyes searched hers for answers.

Sookie thought it incredibly ironic that Eric could read her mind and she couldn't read his, and she was a bloody mind reader. She knew he wanted him to know, however inappropriate the subject might be. She felt like she had been through an emotional wringer in the past few days and what they had shared before well she had far surpassed her full disclosure quota for the day, maybe even for the decade. But he was pushing her again. Part of her, the scared part shouted at her not to do it. She could just make him forget by using sex, but the other part; the part that had urged her to come this far was encouraging her to tell him the truth right now.

Finally after a long pause, Sookie sighed and reluctantly replied…

"I was pushed off the bars okay?"

Sookie watched Eric's face looking for some reaction, maybe a laugh because kids did stupid things, maybe judgment because she wasn't a very popular child, or maybe he felt sorry for her. Strangely enough, none of those options sounded very appealing to her and she looked up at him once more noting his silence and she finally explained, not wanting to relive this again…

"I wasn't a very popular child, I wasn't in sports and didn't have many friends, if any really, I mean who wants to hang out with someone who can tell you what you're thinking right? A freak!"

Eric creased his brows and Sookie thought she saw pity there and she moved so her back was turned to him, scared of being judged for what she was. And she admitted sadly…

"Being pushed was only one landmark, I also had my leg broken, was in more fights than a juvenile delinquent and I ended up begging my Gran to home school me for the last 2 years of my High School career."

She felt Eric's strong arm circle around her waist pulling her to him, but she couldn't get over the hurt and pain of those tough adolescent years.

"Sookie, I'm sorry…" Eric spoke softly over her shoulder and Sookie felt her eyes tear up. She couldn't believe after all of these years it still hurt, but it did. Eric kissed the tip of her shoulder before his lips came around to brush against her neck and he whispered with certainty in argument to her earlier statement…

"But you are NOT a freak."

He kissed her neck again and her lashes fluttered in pleasure and Sookie replied with a swallow trying to keep things light and not dwell on her shitty childhood, because she hated talking about it and worse yet she hated feeling sorry for herself, and she replied…

"You're just saying that to get me in the sack."

Eric smirked and chuckled into her hair…

"Incase you haven't noticed, I already have you in the sack and have had you 3 times already today, 6 total if you add those other times, but who's counting really?"

Sookie giggled and felt his hands come up to caress her breasts, and she felt the heat return when Eric breathed against her balmy skin heatedly…

"If they can't see what I can see then fuck them all…you're better than they are Sookie, you rose above it all and made something of your life. Don't let them tell you who you are."

"It's a curse too you know." She admitted closing her eyes, wishing she could will it away on a moments noticed and Sookie confessed…

"When I was at the police station today…Well lets just say the thought pattern's of drug dealers, rapists, and other convicted felons aren't exactly pleasant to listen to."

"I can't imagine what it must be like." Eric replied truthfully not knowing if he could handle that burden. And then he replied trying to be optimistic…

"But at least you know when you're being lied to right, or when someone wants to get you in the sack again?" He mused kissing her shoulder again. Sookie turned around and watched him for a moment pondering her answer before she replied and finally admitted…

"It's very lonely when you know what everyone's true intentions are, there aren't very many genuine good people out there."

"That's probably why you hated me at first right?" Eric replied with a smirk and Sookie leaned into him, shaking her head she replied honestly with an inward smile…

"No you did that all on your own." His blue eyes locked with hers in wonder.

She looked into his eyes and put her hand on his face, to test her theory one more time just for good measure, and she tried to concentrate, but the harder she did, the more frustrating it became and Sookie finally opened her eyes and shook her head and she confessed…

"I can't read you…it's like you have a cloud blocking me from getting inside."

Eric looked back at her confused and he shook his head remembering the night they met at Studio 54 and he replied…

"But you did, you answered me like I had just spoken to you out loud."

Sookie looked up at him with creased brows and she replied with a nod…

"I know, I don't know how I did it but it was just that one time, I haven't been able to get a broadcast from you since that night."

Eric looked back at Sookie curiously clearly pondering his thoughts, and he asked her outright…

"Do you hear most people?" Eric asked her thoughtfully and Sookie replied truthfully…

"It depends on what kind of a broad caster they are, its like a radio signal, some people come in clear as day and others you get little bits and pieces and then some, like you, have no signal."

Eric's eyes flicked with Sookie's for a moment mulling over an idea he was getting and Eric questioned her…

"Do you think you could read someone like Sophie Anne?" Eric asked her and Sookie looked back at him with her brows creased and she shook her head unsure…

"I don't know, I didn't get anything the few times I saw her, but sometimes the signal comes in stronger when I touch them." Sookie suddenly squinched up her nose at the thought of touching Sophie Anne, especially given she was Eric's ex, she just didn't want to go down that avenue again, but Eric explained…

"I want to make sure she's not hiding anything else from us."

Eric knew now that Sophie was a vindictive bitch, the kind you would be wise to stay far far away from and he wanted to make sure he had that side of the coin taken care of before he launched his next attack, on her and Vivian.

Sookie nodded and she put her hand on Eric's arm to get his attention as he looked up in thought and Eric met her gaze. Sookie nodded her head and finally replied…

"I will help you, but you have to promise me, no one else can know about what I can do okay?" She raised her brows and added…"I've worked very hard to get as far away from that school yard as possible and you are the only one that knows in this city, so Id like to keep it that way, can you promise me that?"

Eric looked back at Sookie with his brows creased, the guilt lingered when he remembered his earlier plot to exploit Sookie for his own wicked vengeance and the thought of doing that now made him sick. He couldn't believe he was that man. It was clear this was a very hard thing for Sookie, one that could destroy her integrity as a writer, and it was a secret he would honor wholeheartedly, finally answering her after a long pause…

"Of course I will…you have nothing to worry about…Nothing at all." Eric replied and Sookie's face relaxed back into a small smile as he kissed her forehead.

He felt bad for making her relive those memories. Eric knew all to well how painful that could be and he replied with a spark returning into his eyes…

"Now where were we? Since you can't read my mind I suppose I just have to say it out loud, because you're clearly not taking my hints. Would you care to join me in the sack for round 7?"

He asked with one raised brow paired with his wicked smirk and Sookie couldn't help but laugh, thankful to Eric for giving her the support she needed to open up to him and for being his usual charming opportunistic self again. And for some reason it took a weight off her shoulders to know she could confide in Eric about her gift. She had been so used to keeping it a secret up until now, even Jason would berate her and try to find ways she could make him money, and she didn't want to burden her Gran with her problems, so she just kept it buried deep down inside. That was until now.

"Are you sure its 7?" She mused playing into his words lifting her thigh up to rub against his leg tauntingly in desire as her hands spread down his back and gripped his hard as steel ass. She felt him press against her opening as he shifted to rest on top of her, meeting her gaze like a lion watches its prey and Sookie dared to play with fire…

"Cause I'm not sure I would count that last thing as a full round…" Sookie licked her lips as she felt her body react to him arching up, her nipples hardening, thighs moistening, and skin tingling in heart racing anticipation. She knew she was definitely biting off more than she could chew at the moment as he pulled her legs up to ride his hips and brought his fingers down to toy with and part her very moist, wet and sensitive sheath, and he replied with a sinful glint of his own…

"I guess Ill just have to make up for lost time then." And that's when she felt her body stiffen as he lowered his hard aching cock deep inside her stretching her to her full capacity. She moaned on contact and finally relaxed her body as he began to move, invoking a pleasure deep inside of her, not only pleasure that came from his beautiful perfect Adonis like body, but from the connection they shared and she felt her body responding to its natural urges as she moved in the sacred dance with him. And, he pinned her arms over her head as they traveled to the farthest regions of human consciousness in ecstasy together.

----------------

Sookie was just finishing up drying her hair in Eric's bathroom when she heard Eric's intercom buzz for his door. She had no idea who it could be, but silent alarms went off when the caller announced herself through Eric's intercom…

_"Hello Darling, its Claudia, I got your messages, we definitely need to talk, buzz me in alright?"_

_Who was Claudia?_

And then she heard Eric answer just as swiftly…

"_Yes come on up Claudia!"_

_Shit!_ Sookie thought, she was still in her bra and panties. They had taken a shower together and had a little more fun, but Eric was much quicker at drying off than she, not to mention he just had to throw on a pair of pants and he was done. Sookie quickly yanked her pants on and top just when she heard a knock at the door and then Eric swiftly opened it. _Jeez, couldn't he give a girl a minute to get ready?_ Sookie wondered absently, mildly furious with him for letting the guest in without even warning her first and then she heard Claudia's voice once more…

"I got in from Cabo this morning and just got all my messages, so naturally I had to go and read the article that you and everyone else was calling on, and I just have to ask…Darling what on Earth did you get yourself into?"

"Claudia, I need you to help me do some damage control okay?"

She laughed and replied…

"Honestly Eric I'm disappointed in you, you are usually more careful, but to get caught practically with your pants down at Andy's?"

She laughed again and explained…

"Darling it's going to take a lot more than a retraction to get you out of this."

"No but perhaps the truth." Eric replied and Claudia laughed once more and she answered…

"Yes Eric honey, Id definitely love to hear this, please…"

Sookie then realized who this was. This was the New York Post's entertainment news reporter, Claudia Cohen. She thought she saw her back at that Studio 54 party a few weeks ago but Sookie wasn't sure. If she was hearing right, Claudia had been out of the country when this shit hit the fan, naturally. She and Eric needed to think of something fast. They hadn't gotten a chance to talk about anything, well they had but she thought it was an awful idea, but now that she was scrambling for another idea anything, all Sookie could think of was the engagement thing. _Oh hell!_ She thought in anguish and she ran over to Eric's room to rummage through his jacket pockets, unable to conceive any other plan on the fly she decided to go in search of plan A again. Sookie knew by the sound of Claudia's laugh in the other room that she wasn't taking Eric seriously, just like everyone else in this city, Sookie thought with contempt, knowing he needed her help. Finally her hand brushed the familiar small velvet Cartier box in his left jacket pocked and she took it out. Sookie opened it with her eyes closed not sure she was ready to look at it. For some reason she knew if she looked at it, it would sway her in some way, hoping it was a tiny modest and simple thing because that's about all she could handle at the moment. Sookie kept telling herself this didn't mean anything, it didn't, and then she opened her eyes and saw the diamond and she nearly gasped. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. An exquisite pink princess cut placed on a simple platinum band with white diamonds encrusted on the rim. _Why did he purchase such an extravagant ring?_ Sookie wondered holding the ring in her fingers. She imagined a ring such as this resting on the fingers of Grace Kelly or Audrey Hepburn. Not some simple little southern girl from Bon Temps.

She held her breath for a moment unable to take her eyes off the ring. And then she heard Claudia reply to him from the other room…

"Really Eric, you're going to have to come up with something better than that."

Sookie quickly slipped it on refusing to give it another moment's pause and then she walked into the living room with a bright smile on her face. And Sookie went over to kiss Eric on his cheek and then she introduced herself…

"Hi, I'm Sookie! (She looked back at Eric a glint in her eyes and she asked him…) Sweetie aren't you going to introduce us?"

Sookie couldn't get past the strange confused look on Eric's face and she thought she had actually stunned Claudia Cohen into silence, which was a rare treat indeed. She kept a smile plastered on her face as Eric finally cleared his throat and answered…

"Um yes, Claudia Cohen, this is Sookie Stackhouse, my…."

"Fiancée!" Sookie finished for him holding out her ring hand displaying the very impressive rock and Claudia's eyes nearly bugged out. Sookie heard Eric cough behind her and she put her arm around Eric and Claudia replied in amazement darting her gaze back to Eric in question…

"Fiancée? You're engaged?"

Sookie smiled and shook her head eagerly. She hadn't heard Eric take a breath since she spoke the word Fiancée and Sookie nudged him lightly and he cleared his throat…

"Yes, we are engaged." Eric finally confirmed it and Claudia raised her brows and then her face creased into a large smile and she asked him, her natural reporter curiosity coming through…

"When did this happen?" She asked but unfortunately Sookie and Eric hadn't quite gotten their facts straight and Sookie replied…"3 weeks ago!" "Last Night" at the same time as Eric gave his answer. And Claudia looked at them both in confusion. Sookie tried to straighten things out however and she replied…

"Well he bought the ring 3 weeks ago, and he proposed last night."

"But what about Sophie Anne?" Claudia asked blurting it out in shock clearly taken back by their story and Sookie looked back at Eric finding a clear dent in their story, Eric finally replied honestly….

"Sookie and I had a fight and I was angry with her after we broke up, I thought I could get over her with another woman, just try to forget, but I couldn't."

Claudia took a seat in the chair they had just made love in, Eric looking down in shock, and had Sookie been herself she may have asked her to go into the kitchen, so she wouldn't chance any unnecessary stains, but she was on a roll, pulling Eric down into the love seat across from Claudia Sookie continued…

"I was worried about my integrity as a reporter, because I had written about his company in my last big article, I didn't think it could work, but then we ran into each other again and the sparks were still there."

"We couldn't keep our hands off one another." Eric replied finally relaxing now as Sookie took his hand and they both smiled at Claudia and Claudia asked them with her notepad in hand…

"So when did it happen, how did he propose?" She asked with a smile on her face and Sookie looked back at Eric and she answered for the both of them…

"I was attacked last night, in my apartment, Eric was meeting me for dinner along with my friend Amelia when they found me lying unconscious in my bed. I had been strangled. Eric gave me CPR and brought me back to life, and I was taken to New York Presbyterian, I cant remember much after that but when I came to Eric was sitting there by my side waiting for me and in that moment I knew he was the man for me, and that's when he asked me."

Claudia was eating this up like candy her hand over her heart as she shook her head in disbelief and she asked Eric…

"So is that when you knew it, when you thought you might have lost her."

Eric nodded still feeling emotional about that part he leaned in and kissed Sookie's temple and he replied looking back at Sookie…

"I knew I never wanted to lose her again, so I asked her to marry me."

Sookie looked back into his eyes noting the love in his glance as his blue pools reflected back to her and she felt herself getting a little emotional. Not sure why she forced a smile back at Claudia and she concluded…

"So I said yes, and here we are."

Sookie looked from Claudia back to Eric and Eric looked back at Sookie and then Claudia and Claudia continued to shake her head in disbelief, asking them finally…

"So I have just one question, why did you let her get away from you so easily 3 weeks ago if you had already purchased a ring? I mean c'mon Eric this is shocking news, it's so sudden, this is going to come as a surprise to everyone and probably break a lot of hearts when they find out you have been taken off the market."

Claudia smirked and she asked him with pen in hand…

"Enquiring minds want to know, how did a man like you fall in love?"

Sookie swallowed nervously knowing they had just barely admitted it to themselves just a few short hours ago, she didn't want to ruin it and she ran her hand along his back in a soothing motion letting Eric know it was okay, he could say anything she just wanted to put this whole mess behind her, whatever he had to say was fine with her, but she definitely wasn't prepared for what he said next.

"I think I knew I felt something the first time I laid eyes on her…I knew she was different, not like any of the other girls, she was special, I wanted to tell her everything and I wanted to know everything about her, we had a connection right off the bat, it was undeniable, and deep."

He was pulling her in with his words and Sookie found herself hanging on the edge of her seat to hear more, almost believing for a moment that was how it really happened and he continued… Eric took one look at Sookie his fingers curled around her waist as her hand moved along his back and he kissed her hand lightly smiling. Causing a tingling sensation to run up and down Sookie's entire body and Eric began, his eyes never leaving hers…

"It was fate, that's what it was, and as hard as I tried to fight it, tried to deny it that she was the girl for me, fate wouldn't let me, and when I thought I could lose her forever, I knew I had to make her mine."

He finally looked back at Claudia who had tears in her eyes. He had never seen the woman cry before and glanced back at Sookie for a moment while Claudia pulled herself together. Clearing her throat she asked him…

"Do I have your permission to post an announcement in tomorrows paper? I imagine you don't have a date set for the wedding yet?"

"No, no date yet." Eric answered looking back at Sookie one last time to make sure she was okay with this getting out, she gave him a slight nod and Eric replied…

"Yes you can announce it, but on one condition."

Claudia listened carefully and Eric told her about Vivian Edgington. He wanted to turn the article into a Wanted notice for Sookie's attacker. And he concluded with…

"And I would like the title of the article to be 'True Love Conquers All.' Eric replied smirking back at Sookie, clearly a man who knew what he was doing. Claudia finally replied just happy she had the scoop of the century…

"You got it."

Claudia stood up and she asked them…

"I just have one favor to ask."

"What is it?" Eric replied and she took out a hand held snapshot camera from her jacket and she asked them…

"Can I take one picture of the two of you together? For the article?"

Sookie tensed up when she heard the word picture, remembering the last one that wound up on the cover of the Post, but this time it was different, she actually knew she was being photographed. For some strange reason the notion that she and Eric were going to have their picture together made it feel more real and that unnerved Sookie. She had to take baby steps or she was bound to wind up on her ass. She felt Eric rub gentle circles in her back like she had done to him, knowing he was assuring her it would be all right and Eric finally replied…

"Yes, as long as you send me a copy." He replied with a smirk trying to lighten the mood and take Sookie's mind off all of the bad publicity they've had lately.

"Of course." Claudia looked around and to find the perfect backdrop and then she spotted it.

"How about right next to this lovely portrait? That's your parents right?" Claudia asked Eric brightly for affirmation.

Sookie felt him stiffen up sure he was having second thoughts about this. She knew the subject of Eric's parents was a very personal and private subject. Not to mention she remembered what Pam had told her earlier about Eric not wanting history to repeat itself because of them. She knew that portrait must have caused him pain to look at it every day but he had to honor them. And this photograph they were taking together was making a mockery of that. But they just had to get through this, maybe pull it off for a week or two and then they could go back to the way things were when they weren't moving at warp speed.

"Sure, that's alright with you isn't it honey?" Sookie replied sneaking a look up at Eric who was clearly internalizing his hesitation and regret and she gave his hand a squeeze trying to encourage him with her sweet smile he finally snapped out of it and nodded.

"Yes, that's fine."

Eric swallowed and Sookie could hear his shallowness of breath and as Claudia stood back to take the picture. Eric stood with his hand on the mantle as Sookie wrapped her arm around him and he continued to stare off into space.

"Eric honey, can you look over here?" Claudia asked him waving her hand and Sookie looked up at him noticing that he was somewhere else. She leaned into him and whispered in his ear as she pulled his arm around her small body.

"Smile baby, do it for your parents, so everyone will be as proud of you as they were."

Eric glanced back at Sookie and she nodded in affirmation, knowing they just had to get through this. And Eric finally relaxed his face and Sookie breathed a sigh of relief as Claudia replied…

"Okay, say cheese!"

"Neither Sookie nor Eric said cheese but they smiled naturally and that was enough for all of them. Claudia had gotten her photos and as she was leaving she announced…

"By tomorrow morning you two are going to be the talk of the town, but in a good way."

Claudia winked back at Eric and she replied over her shoulder as she let herself out…

"Ill be in touch, and yes Ill call you if I get another scoop on you two, just be careful, the entertainment business is fickle, I'm sure I don't have to tell you both that?"

She looked back at Sookie who shook her head slightly in reply and Claudia concluded…

"It was nice to meet you Sookie, I'm sure we will talk again, and congratulations to you both!"

"Thank you, it was lovely to meet you to!" Sookie replied.

She waved and then she was out the door, a new story about to print hot off the press in her notebook, and then Sookie closed it behind her and breathed out a sigh of relief as she rested her back to the door and she looked up at Eric and asked him…

"Do you think she bought it?"

Eric looked back at her in question for a moment and then he finally replied flatly without so much as a blink…

"Hook, line and sinker."

Sookie saw the disappointment on his face and she realized that this was something they needed to talk about; she wanted to assure him that she was on the same page. She tried to grab his hand, but Eric shrugged it away and Sookie replied honestly…

"This will only be for a couple weeks, a few at most and I wont even wear the ring unless we are out in public or other people are around…We just have to sit tight until it's over."

She assured him and Eric looked back at her with a melancholy glance as he turned to grab a glass of water.

"I promise I wont let it go to my head and you can even have the ring back when…"

"Sookie." Eric stopped her, he had his eyes closed and then he turned around and looked back at her and he replied honestly…

"It's okay, we don't have to talk about this anymore alright?" His dark blue gaze met hers and Sookie nodded her head understanding. She got it, he was doing this out of obligation, just like she was, and it was a business arrangement and nothing more.

"Okay." She forced a smile and then leaned up to kiss his cheek but as his chin tipped down she caught his bottom lip. There was a slight pause as the heavy air lingered between then and then Eric pulled her to him and slid his tongue inside her mouth. Sookie moaned as he pulled her up on her tiptoes and clenched her shirt tightly as his lips devoured her.

_The man most certainly could kiss_. Sookie thought lucidly as the haze left her eyes and she looked back at him with a drunken smile.

Eric smiled faintly back at her and he felt they were in need of a subject change, especially since his stomach just started growling.

Sookie couldn't help but laugh when she heard it as well and she mused…

"I think I just discovered where Attila the Hun has been hiding all of this time."

Eric couldn't help but smirk at her lame attempt at a joke and he replied his mood lightening up…

"Yes, after storming Italy he needed a place to take cover." He winked back at Sookie and she couldn't help but laugh as he got out the phone book and Eric asked her…

"Pizza or Cantonese?"

Sookie loved the Cantonese food in the city but she couldn't pass up a slice of New York's famous pizza, her own stomach rumbling now as well because she didn't have anything to eat since this morning, much like she suspected Eric hadn't either. And she blurted out…

"Pizza, pepperoni!"

Eric raised his brows surprised she could be so decisive and as he flipped through to find his favorite local pizza places phone number he announced…

"Pepperoni pizza it is."

While they were waiting for the pizza to arrive Eric decided to get them some drinks while Sookie tidied up in the living room. She couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed by her carelessness when Claudia came over. Her Gran would have scolded her for that kind of unkempt behavior not to mention pre-marital sex was a pretty big no-no. Sookie swallowed guiltily as she wiped down the chair and folded up the blanket over his couch, and that's when she spotted the beta tapes.

Sookie picked one up and looked at the label curiously. All it had was a date typed on the label. There were 6 other tapes next to it and one in his beta player. Sookie looked up and asked Eric strangely…

"What are these?"

Eric looked back at her for a moment realizing what she had and he replied while popping the cork on a nice pinot noir to go with their pizza…

"Those are compliments of Mr. Andy Warhol."

Sookie met his gaze in question, her curiosity getting the better of her as she turned the television on and popped one in.

"Oh my god!" She proclaimed nearly having a heart attack when she realized what she was watching. It looked like some cheap porno flick, but then as the camera panned away she realized it was another one of those sex parties and she asked Eric turning around, but nearly jumping when she realized Eric was standing next to her with her glass of wine…

"You're not into this sort of thing are you?" Sookie asked him taking the glass from him reluctantly and Eric simply smirked, deciding to toy with Sookie since she had gotten some fun in today too…

"And what if I was?" He traced his tongue over her neck, Sookie's eyes closed enjoying the sensation he was giving her but then she tensed up when she heard the moaning coming from the television and her eyes shot open and she looked at him wondering if he was serious, when she saw his mirth filled eyes Sookie knew she had been had and she whacked him on the arm with her free hand taking a seat on the couch she replied prudently…

"Figures you would be—Pervert!"

Eric laughed and then he heard the buzzer at his door, knowing it had to be the pizza guy he replied with a wicked smirk just for her…

"Lover you know me so well."

Sookie sat there for a minute trying to figure out why he really had these tapes when she saw a couple doing something she had never seen done before and her eyebrows rose. _How could he get to her from that angle?_ She wondered cocking her head because no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't look away, and then she heard Eric whisper with a smirk of his own holding the pizza and a couple plates…

"Enjoying yourself?"

Sookie had to clear her throat because of the dryness from holding it open and she replied sharply…

"No."

Eric smirked again and took a seat next to her opening up the pizza box caused her to take in the intoxicating scent and he replied making a plate for Sookie and then one for himself…

"Yes, I think even a mind reader could tell me that was a big fat lie." He leaned in and brushed his lips over her earlobes and he replied lowly, so that all her nerves stood on end…

"C'mon you know you like it."

She closed her eyes her chest heaving and she insisted as she forced them open and stared him down…

"I do not."

Eric smirked again as she peeked at what was happening and he replied smugly before taking a large chomp out of his pizza…

"To bad you don't know what I'm thinking right now."

Sookie's gaze darted back to him, his brows raised suggestively and her face turned beet red as about 101 very deep seeded disturbingly sexual thoughts came to mind about Eric and his plans for her and this tape.

"Enough. I can't eat while that is on." Sookie insisted taking the remote she put the tape on pause, unfortunately for her it was paused on a very compromising position and she demanded from him in question before taking a hungry bite of her own slice…

"Explain?"

Eric set his pizza down on the plate in his lap and he took a sip of wine finally replying…

"I paid our good friend Andy a visit today and kind of made an arrangement with him."

Sookie raised her brows not sure she liked where this was going and she asked him hesitantly…

"What kind of arrangement?"

Eric set down his glass and took another bite of pizza before replying…

"Well he wouldn't accept my money, or my business, in order to get the tapes from every party he's had this for the last two months, I had to agree to his terms."

"Which were?" Sookie wasn't sure she wanted to hear this, in fact she knew she was dreading it and Eric finally replied…

"He wouldn't give me the tapes unless I agreed to pose for one of his paintings."

Sookie looked back at him thoughtfully thinking that wasn't that bad until Eric added…

"Nude."

She didn't know what to say about that, actually verklempt over the whole thing, Sookie just stared at him, knowing Andy she needed to make sure some things were clear before he agreed to this…

"You're just going to pose right? Nothing sexual, no other women?"

Eric looked back at her giving her a slight shake of his head and he replied honestly…

"If anything it would be other men, knowing Andy's tastes, but no I believe it's just me."

Sookie didn't know if she should be relieved or pulling her hair out. Eric working with Andy Warhol and posing as one of his nude models wasn't exactly good for press, not to mention he was her boyfriend, well sort of boyfriend, they hadn't really discussed that, but what would everyone think after they saw his gracious plenty splayed all over Manhattan in Andy's show reviews? Her brows were creased when she looked back at Eric, finally taking a deep sigh she replied bluntly knowing there was a price for everything…

"There better be something good on those tapes!"

"Oh there is." Eric replied with a smirk noting the determined look on Sookie's face and he took the remote from the table and pressed play and then fast forward.

Sookie looked back at him in confusion and then she nearly choked on the piece of pizza she was chewing.

Sitting there in all of her naked glory with Andy's photographer was none other than Sophie Anne, Eric's ex!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Okee, well this chap is an angsty one. All I can say is Sook and E still have some issues. But hopefully they are learning some important things along the way. Anyhow, I wont say anymore, dont want to spoil the fun. :D I hope you like this one, and thanks again to all my fabulous reviewers. Let me know what you think when you're done! ;)

**Chapter 11****  
**  
"Here drink this!" Eric insisted handing Sookie her glass of wine and she covered her mouth a few small coughs still left.

"Can you turn that off please?" Sookie asked taking the glass of wine after she had gotten it all out of her system. She didn't think she could stand watching that woman any longer and Eric clicked stop turning the power off on the player he replied explaining...

"She's in two of them and I believe Russell is in several as well, incase you were still working on that story?"

He phrased it as a question wondering if she was still following her leads, and Sookie looked up at him, her brow creased in pain as she remembered once again that she was unemployed. Everything had happened so quickly she barely had time to process it. _What was she going to do for money?_ There was no way in hell she was going to depend on charity from Eric or Amelia. She was an independent and strong woman and could most definitely earn her own salt. Even if she had to waitress again, she would do it.

"I don't know, everything's been so crazy lately, I'm just waiting for the world to stop spinning."

Sookie took a long sip of her wine and closed her eyes leaning her head back on the couch in an attempt to clear her head and centralize her chain of thought.

"Well you can stay here while you're waiting." Eric offered taking her hand in his and folding his fingers through hers.

Sookie opened one eye watching him as she looked down at his hand holding hers. His touch caused her pulse to rise, and she suddenly wanted to bury her head in his hard chest and never let go, realizing she was having that yearning feeling again, but she knew she couldn't give into it. She needed to keep her wits about her and that certainly wasn't going to happen while she was staying at Eric's casa de amor. She swallowed, lightly squeezing his hand to let him know this wasn't about him and she answered with dry throat...

"I think I should go home, I've imposed on you enough already, plus all of my clothes are there, I can't very well live in one of your bathrobe can I?"

Eric's gaze lifted to meet hers and he raised his brows, causing color to once again flush across Sookie's face as he licked his lip subconsciously. She knew what he was thinking even without reading his mind and _no that most certainly was not going to work_, she thought.

"Well, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world would it? I could take a couple days off work..." He suggested with a smirk as his arm slid around her shoulders and he buried his lips in her neck. He was doing it again, she felt her lashes flutter as the warm flesh of his lips and tongue brushed against her, and she felt herself clench, moments away from surrendering herself completely to him once more. Trying to snap out of it in realization of what was happening to her, before they got too far Sookie sat up straight brushing him off and she shook her head...

"No, I cant stay."

She thought she saw a hint of disappointment flash over his crystal blue stare but she wasn't sure and then Eric replied sitting up too...

"You seriously want to go back there?" He asked her curiously not understanding why she would want to go back to the scene of her attack, not to mention her sudden desire to get the hell away from him and Sookie shook her head and looked back at him answering truthfully...

"No, it feels like it happened a lifetime ago, plus now I know to ask who it is before I open up my door."

He creased his brows in thought, knowing Sookie was being foolish about this, trying not to take offense to her brush off he finished his glass of wine and then stood up to get the rest of the bottle. He had a feeling he was going to need something to calm his nerves.

Sookie noticed Eric get up suddenly, realizing he was visibly upset. She followed him into the kitchen waiting for him to turn around and face her but when he didn't she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his body from behind wanting this to stop. She had felt his distance from her all day. She knew something was up and she placed a kiss between his shoulder blades and Sookie whispered...

"I don't want this to end." Eric closed his eyes creased his brow in tortured angst wondering for the 567th time tonight what the hell he was doing with Sookie and his flesh tingled when he felt her warm breath coat his back...

"I just don't want us to wind up like one of those derailed trains that crash and burn after speeding too fast on the tracks, we should get some perspective, live our lives as we normally would and take it slow."

Eric understood now what she was saying, they shouldn't get caught up in the fantasy, and he thought she had a point, it was a good idea not to be disillusioned to what this really was, that still didn't change the fact that if she went back to her apartment she was practically painting a big red target on her back now that the police knew she was still alive. It was bound to have hit the airwaves by tomorrow morning.

He finally took a breath and turned around to face Sookie, placing his large hands on her shoulders Eric finally proclaimed...

"Well I'm not letting you go back there alone, so if you insist on sleeping in your own bed, you are looking at your new room mate, even if that means I get the couch." He added reluctantly.

Now it was Sookie's turn to raise her brows asking him for verification...

"You're serious?"

Eric looked her in the eye and lowered his head so his gaze lined up with hers and he finally answered...

"Serious as a heart attack sweetheart."

Sookie blinked and in that moment she knew he meant it. He would protect her like her own private bodyguard. Eric's words touched her heart and although she hated the idea of needing someone to watch over her like a little kid, the other part of her was screaming for joy that he cared enough to give up his place for a couple days until this all blew over. At least she hoped it would all blow over soon.

She smiled in kind and brought her hand up to cup his face. Looking into his eyes as she stroked his cheek with her fingers. She met his gaze with a deep intensity with gratitude, understanding, love…Sookie knew in that moment that she could picture herself with him. As different as their backgrounds were and circles of friends, she could see herself growing old with this man. And those blue eyes, as blue as the sea, had a pull on her and tugged at her heartstrings like some unseen force that wouldn't let her look away.

Sookie couldn't help herself, she couldn't not kiss him and as she stood up on her tiptoes and nudged him back into the counter surface behind them she felt her desire return. Her breath coated his neck and Eric moved his hand up to cup her jaw for full access and she closed the distance, her lips barely brushing his when they heard a click and then a familiar voice calling to them…

"Yoo-hoo, we have our eyes covered, is it safe to look?" Pam asked standing in the doorway her hand covering her sunglasses, even though it was dark out now. Amelia was with her and also covering her face, and that's when Eric rolled his eyes and he looked down at Sookie whose face was red again pressed up against his chest. Eric had half a mind to tell Pam and Amelia to take a hike or keep their eyes closed for a few more minutes, but he knew his sister would not take kindly to waiting, even when she did deserve it. So he finally cleared his throat as Sookie stepped to the side pretending to busy herself with the wine and Eric replied…

"Yes sister dearest, you can look but I believe kindergarten only meet's Monday through Friday."

It was Pam's turn to roll her eyes and she noticed Sookie was pouring wine and her face brightened into a smile and she replied with a sigh as she stepped over to them…

"Ah, thank you darling, I was a bit parched." Leaning in Pam added…

"I'm sure you were as well." Her words having more than one meaning, and then she smirked at Sookie and winked back at Eric and she called Amelia over…

"Amelia, you need to come and take a glass too." Amelia met Pam's gaze with a knowing grin of her own.

Sookie was a bit miffed but she figured whatever, they must have missed happy hour and she grabbed another glass and poured two more, one for herself and one for Amelia as Eric took his and then Pam raised her glass in salute…

"We must congratulate the happy couple, on their engagement!"

Her gaze flashed with Eric's for a split second and he was about to stop her when Pam tipped her glass up and drank from it.

"Congratulations!" Amelia offered with a broad smile taking a sip as well. The only two not drinking were Sookie and Eric and Pam finally explained…

"We happened to run into Claudia on our way back from the downtown area."

"Pam it's not…" Eric argued, feeling put on the spot because they agreed this was just a hoax and Pam had no warning of this and he owed it to her to explain. But she put her hand up cutting him off and Pam replied…

"I don't want to know. I already know far too much about your personal life than I should."

She smirked again and laughed shaking her head and she added…

"Amelia and I already have a bet on which one of you will crack first and make it real."

Sookie's jaw dropped open and shot Amelia a look. But Amelia was smiling and she offered…

"But we can't tell you which one of us bet on whom."

Sookie glanced back at Eric and shook her head thinking her friend was unbelievable. _She was making a bloody game of all of this?_ And Eric replied with a confident smirk on his face…

"Don't worry Sookie, let the amateurs bet all they want, they don't realize that they just gave up all their cards."

His eyes locked with Pam in challenge and Pam replied smartly…

"Oh that reminds me…When I bumped into Claudia and she told us the news I pretended to be in the loop and happened to mention that I was throwing you two an engagement party. This Friday night at the Ritz!"

Her smug gaze read 'and checkmate' as Eric glared at her and Pam replied teasingly as she took Sookie's hand to look at her rock.

"Wow, perhaps we should showcase the ring; get pictures of it for the programs."

"Pam!" Eric growled and she giggled and then finally replied honestly…

"It's lovely Sookie, it suit's you." Sookie forced a small pursed smile not sure if Pam was being genuine or still kidding and then Amelia jumped in with her eyes wide and she asked Eric….

"Is this Cartier?" Being the jewelry buff and schooled at a young age about the value of investing in such timeless pieces by her mother, Eric nodded his head in reply and Amelia's smile widened pulling Sookie's hand closer she closed one eye and shook her head in amazement…

"The clarity is exquisite, and this color, it's so unique, I've never seen a shade exactly like this before."

Sookie risked a glance back at Eric and Amelia replied with a smile…

"He has good taste."

Before Sookie could even utter the words "thank you" Amelia was strangling her with a bear hug. Sookie's words came out awkwardly not sure why they were marveling over basically what was a fake engagement ring

"Amelia." Sookie insisted backing away so she could confront her friend and Sookie replied bluntly…

"It's not real; you know this is all a set up?"

Sookie thought she could talk some sense into her friend but Amelia just burst into another bout of laughter as she remarked to Pam…

"She says that as she's still wearing the ring." Sookie's face colored red and Pam replied smartly…

"One point for team Sookie."

"But don't forget he bought her the ring in the first place." Amelia added looking at Eric who was just as lost as Sookie at the moment and frankly not appreciating the condescending undertones in their voices.

"That's right, one point for team Eric too, I guess they've tied."

Both women laughed and then Eric pulled Sookie's hand out having enough of being the butt of their slapstick hour and he replied with sarcasm…

"You two should really start a comedy routine, make sure to take a gig at one of those two drink minimum clubs though."

Eric nodded to Sookie and he asked her directly, wanting to get out of here….

"Are you ready to go?"

Sookie took one look at both women who were now covering their mouths to try to hide those smirks and she replied desperately…

"More than ready."

Sookie grabbed her coat and Eric headed towards the bedroom to grab an overnight bag and Pam asked them both…

"Wait a minute, where do you two think you're going?"

"I have an ex to confront!" Eric replied frustrated as he turned his back to her and made his way to the bedroom.

Pam suddenly dropped the teasing act when she realized what Eric had his mind set on doing and she set down her glass of wine, following him, she reached him before he got inside the other room and grabbed his sleeve.

"Eric wait! Do you even have a game plan before you confront La Bitch? Remember what happened the last time!"

Eric's gaze flashed with Pam's and he looked back at Sookie who was watching both of them carefully and he replied…

"We have a game plan."

Pam blinked in surprise and let go of his sleeve, but she was still worried about him with creased brows and she replied with a more calm voice trying to convince him…

"You need to be careful with her (Pam's serious gaze flashed over to Sookie for a moment and she added….) both of you!"

Sookie and Amelia crept closer to hear what was being said, Sookie's reluctant step saying all she needed to speak on the matter, and then they were finally within hearing range.

Pam shook her head looking back at Eric, she replied…

"If that woman sees you with her and then takes one look at that ring, you know she'll release the hounds of hell."

Sookie swallowed suddenly feeling fearful as she glanced back at Eric wondering if this was such a good idea, but Eric was determined and he replied sternly…

"It will be all right, if she doesn't want to start a press war, Sophie Anne will listen to reason."

Pam looked back at Eric for a moment pleading for him to think about this, but as his hard blue gaze met hers, she realized how steadfast he was. She realized for the first time how much he did indeed love Sookie. He wouldn't go to these lengths if he didn't, he wouldn't risk it all. Pam knew what the business meant to him, and when he tangoed with Sophie Anne, he was putting it all on the line. Unfortunately for Eric, Pam knew him too well, recognizing the hint of a flinch below his gaze as he looked back from her to Sookie she knew he was covering up his own fear as well. It broke her heart to see him like this. To see his heart ache and she suddenly felt the need to have a heart to heart with her big brother.

"I need to talk to you for a minute, in private." Pam finally announced and Eric looked back at her in question. She just gave him a nod of her head letting him know that this was serious and she had no intention of berating him.

Eric met her gaze knowingly no words needed, he knew when it was important to his sister and he gave her a slight nod explaining to Sookie and Amelia…

"We'll be right back."

Eric followed Pam to his bedroom and he shut the door behind them, looking back at her in question, Pam turned around and finally asked him…

"Are you serious about this? Are you serious about 'her' Eric?" Pam asked enunciating the 'her' part, needing to know point blank what her brothers intentions were because she couldn't in good faith let him risk everything he'd worked for if his mind hadn't caught up to his heart, and he replied in earnest…

"Yes. I am."

Pam felt a rare tear form in the corner of one eye because he had confirmed what she knew to be true all along, but she quickly blinked it back and she demanded taking his hand…

"Then you have to make sure it stays that way Eric because the moment you cave it's all going to come crashing down on you."

Eric looked back at her thoughtfully for a minute and he put his hand behind his neck as he absorbed the magnitude of everything and Pam continued putting her hand on his face so he knew she was sincere, and she replied…

"Sometimes I think you forget that I went through all of that too, same as you. I know you still think about them, you're worried that history will repeat itself the way this whole thing has been set up, but you cant think that way, you have to be strong. It won't happen to you Eric."

"How can you be so certain?" He asked her, trying to numb the pain he still felt inside, but it did no good, as hard as he tried to fight it--The memories came rushing back anyway…

"_I don't think I'll be able to go sailing with you next weekend Eric, I just…"_

"_But you've been looking forward to this all year, c'mon dad, what is so important that you cant spend the last weekend of good weather out on the open water fishing with your son?"_

_He cringed and looked back at Eric with regret, and his father finally confessed…_

"_I'm moving."_

_Eric looked back at him in confusion and he asked him shaking his head not quite understanding…_

"_You're what? Why didn't mom tell me anything about this? Where? Did you guys buy a condo or something?"_

_His fathers brows creased as Eric's piercing blue eyes met his and then he looked down at his hands in shame and he finally replied…_

"_You're mother and I are getting a divorce son."_

_Eric's eyes grew large and round and crushed, much like a child who just learned that Santa Claus didn't exist and he asked him needing clarification…_

"_What?"_

_His father put his hand on Eric's and he replied in earnest…_

"_It's just not working out between us."_

_But as soon as Eric took it in he closed himself off, refusing to hear anymore excuses he growled jerking his hand away…_

"_Then you have to TRY harder, marriage is about commitment and for better or for worse!" Eric spat back growing more upset and his dad shook his head…_

"_It's been worse for longer than I can remember now."_

_Eric breathed out of his nostrils growing even more upset as the realization set in and he realized what his father was telling him. They flared out angrily and he demanded…_

"_That's not what this is about is it? You were unfaithful to her weren't you? (Eric shook his head and he added growing very distressed as he sat down and put his head in his hands) I should have known when you were away on business for her birthday last year!"_

_His father sighed and he sat down in the chair opposite him, and finally replied…_

"_I went away so your mother could spend time with her new lover."_

_Eric's eyes flashed up in disbelief of what he was hearing and he stood up and demanded…_

"_What the hell are you guys doing to each other? To us? You don't care about anyone but yourselves and your stupid sexual urges?"_

"_Eric." His father stood up trying to confront him but Eric spat back to angrily…_

"_Don't Eric me! I just found out that the one thing I thought to be real and true in this world was a sham."_

"_We tried to stay together as long as we could son, for you and Pam, you're mother knew it wouldn't work when we agreed to get married so she could get away from her family, know I now it wasn't love though, just infatuation which has a short shelf life as it turns out. We kept it up for appearances, but we just can't pretend anymore. You're a grown man now, both of you are grown, we need to be happy too."_

_His father replied and Eric felt his eyes tear up as his back was turned, but he couldn't let his dad see him cry and he shook his head in denial and replied sharply as he turned back around to face him with one final contemptuous glare…_

"_Well I hope you're happy now!"_

_And with that Eric stomped out of his parent's home slamming the door behind him. It was the last time he would ever see either one of them because less than a week later they both perished in a house fire._

Eric's gaze focused back on Pam's and she reached out to him but he just shook his head and replied….

"I'll be fine." Reliving that day all over again, he felt the guilt seep through his pores. He knew deep down, he did still fear that it could happen again. If he was as entrenched as he thought he was with Sookie, _at what point in their relationship could it happen to them? How could he ever know if their love was the lasting kind? _But Eric had no time for sentiments or heavy thoughts now knowing he was done here and he packed up some of his clothes in a duffel bag and then turned around to leave the room as Pam called to him…

"Eric!"

He replied over his shoulder as he went to open the door…

"Its fine Pam, Ill check in with you tomorrow."

And then he was gone. Pam knew there would be trouble because of this. She just didn't want to see her brother continue to pay for their parents mistakes. He deserved to be happy too and she knew if he didn't admit to himself and accept what he and Sookie had was real, he would lose her. She was too much like him in that respect.

"Don't screw this one up Eric." Pam muttered under her breath as she heard him collect Sookie in the other room and say goodbye to Amelia.

------------------------

"Did you make copies of those tapes?" Sookie asked Eric taking a deep breath as they stood in front of the elevator waiting for the doors to open so they could ride it up to Sophie Anne's Park Avenue penthouse suite. And Eric turned to her and asked curtly…

"Do you think I'm an amateur?"

Sookie looked back at him wondering where this attitude was coming from and raised her brows in question and Eric replied answering his own question…

"Of course I did, and I hid them in a safe place to."

Sookie didn't know if she should ask, not wanting to encourage whatever was bothering Eric, besides she never knew when they were being watched so she kept quiet on the subject and Eric repeated his instructions in the car…

"So when I start going at her angrily you step in between us and act like your trying to break up the fight, grabbing her wrist and mine okay?"

Sookie looked up at him and nodded. They had already gone over this twice in the car and it wasn't like she was some stupid child who couldn't remember simple instructions and Sookie replied sharply.

"Yes, I got it!"

There was another moment of silence and then the elevator doors open and they got on. Eric pushed the penthouse button on the elevator and they waited for the doors to close, and finally Sookie replied after enough time had passed…

"Eric, are you okay?"

Eric looked back at her strangely and he replied, awkwardly…

"Of course I am, why?"

Sookie reached for his hand and she confessed…

"You've just been acting different since we spoke to Claudia, more (she was searching for a word, and finally found it…) closed off." Sookie concluded and she asked him forcing him to look at her as she brought her hand to his face and turned his head to meet her gaze, and she added sincerely…

"It's nothing I said was it? I know things have been weird since we've gotten tangled up in this mess."

Eric looked back at her seeing the sincerity in her face and he melted once more. Whatever it was he had growing up his ass, fear, anger, frustration, whatever, it all went away when she looked at him like that. Eric finally closed his eyes noting the sensation her fingers caused as they brushed against his face and he shook his head and assured her…

"No lover, it's not you, it could never be you." He brought his hand up to cup the other side of her face his eyes studying hers, feeling the pull he leaned in, his lips mere inches from hers wanting her to know that there was no bad blood between them needing to ease the tension when the elevator door dinged open snapping them both out of the haze.

Sookie looked back at him disappointed but also anxious to get this over with, exhaling she finally replied with a nervous smile…

"It's show time." And then Sookie took his hand and pulled him out of the elevator.

"Indeed it is." Eric muttered under his breath as they approached Sophie Anne's door.

-------------

Thirty minutes later after being kept waiting in the dark to Sophie's whereabouts, Eric thought this was a lost cause when she finally descended the staircase, in one of her long flowing robes. Eric stood along with Sookie as she made her grand entrance and Sophie replied with one brow raised in intrigue…

"I cut my daily massage short for this? You have some nerve showing up here Northman!" Sophie replied with her arms now crossed, and her butler offered her a cigarette on a tray. Sophie took it and allowed him to light it. She held in one of those cigarette holders and let out a puff of smoke before she began, making Eric and Sookie wait yet again, Sophie asked them as the butler walked into the other room, casting Sookie a look of distaste…

"So what do I owe the displeasure of your visit, did you come to collect your things Eric? Because I can tell you, they have all been destroyed along with everything else you gave me."

Eric closed his eyes, knowing this was going to get ugly. Recalling the only thing he ever gave her was some stupid watch courtesy of one of the charity events he had attended earlier that evening. He didn't care if she burned the thing if that's would help her get over him quicker more power to her. But somehow Eric knew it wouldn't be that easy. He wished there was some other way to deal with her without Sookie being here, but he needed to be sure the bitch wasn't hiding anything else. Sophie blew a puff of smoke into Sookie's face and she replied…

"I see you decided to bring Backwater Barbie along for the ride, how charming, is this your first official date? The Big and powerful Eric Northman decides to impress you by showing you all the rich and famous people he knows." She snickered and added…."I'm sure his last fuck has to be the highlight of the tour."

"That's enough Sophie!" Eric warned her, his anger on simmer and Sookie replied sharply…

"He was dating me long before he met you, but I guess the business of breaking up is never pretty is it?" Sookie snapped the tension in the room rising.

Sophie looked back at her with brows raised and she shook her head and replied with a smug yet distasteful smirk…

"Defensive! That's amusing Eric. (She turned her attention to Eric again and she asked him…) So Podunkie's not doing it for you in the sack huh? You came here to get a little 3 way action because I was so memorable is that it?"

She smiled and brought a finger to her lips and began to lick it sensually. Sookie's eyes began to narrow angrily and she felt disgusted. Worse than disgusted, she felt like pond scum at the moment, getting a sick queasy feeling all of the sudden. And Eric growled…

"Cut the bullshit Sophie, only someone as arrogant and devoid of intelligence as you would think I would actually bring my date here to conduct in a three some with you."

He laughed and then snorted snidely 2 seconds away from ripping her to shreds, because he had a few not so nice words to say to her, but Eric didn't want to do it in front of Sookie and he replied deciding just to get to his point…

"I'm here to find out if you have anything else for your new smear campaign."

Now it was Sophie's turn to laugh and she asked him blowing out another puff of smoke…

"And you actually think I would tell you, now who's devoid of intelligence?"

She snickered and shook her head in disbelief and then Eric continued cutting to the chase…

"No I knew you wouldn't tell me, which is why I got a hold of a few video tapes, I'm sure our friends at the New York post and NBC would be very interested to hear that you had attended several of the Club X parties. The video footage is lovely. I was especially fond of the night you showed up in that black dress and did a strip show for the whole party followed by an encore fuck fest with Jagger, you know he's a married man right?"

Eric replied with a wicked smirk of his own admittedly enjoying the fact that he had dirt on Sophie Anne, and he watched the light in her eyes shift from bemusement to fire in a matter of seconds. Growling she lunged at him and that's when Sookie knew she was up.

Her hands ripped at Eric's shirt and he spat back…"So tell me what else you have up your sleeves Sophie dear or this not only goes to the press, but the networks as well."

Sookie stepped in to break it off when Sophie growled back trying to claw at Eric, lashing his cheek with her nails she spat back…

"Go ahead and show them, it just gives me more time to get dirt on you and your new whore you bastard!"

"Stop it!" Sookie cried as she wrestled between them falling in-between Sophie's fist and Eric's chest.

"Ow!" She winced feeling the sting of the bruise on her cheek, finally grabbing a hold of Sophie's wrist even angrier now that she had lashed out at his girl, Eric bent down over Sookie and demanded from Sophie with a sharp and lethal glare…

"Tell me what else you have! I know you attended a few of those parties while we were technically dating, so the door swings both ways bitch!"

Sophie was struggling against Sookie trying to get to Eric and she spat back…

"Fuck you asshole!"

_Just wait till the Post publishes those pictures of his little make out session with Vivian Edgington earlier today; no one will touch him with a ten foot pole._

She glared back at Eric smugly and Sookie's eyes widened in surprise. Her heart sinking quickly followed by a jealous anger, there was more of a struggle as Sophie went for Eric's balls although Sookie suddenly had the desire to make a go for them herself at the moment. She lashed her hand out and scraped Sophie's cheek with the tip of her ring in a split second reaction and Sophie cried out in pain.

"YOU BITCH!!!!" Sophie screamed like a dying hyena. She held her hand up to her scrape looking back at Sookie in rage and that's when Sophie noticed the engagement ring.

"So that's what this is about!" Sophie spat back glaring daggers back at Sookie she shook her head and she met Sookie's gaze with dark contempt…

"You need to clear the path for your lily white engagement announcement!"

Glaring fire back at Eric, Sophie spoke with venom…"You knocked up your trailer trash whore and now you're trying to clean up the mess is that it?"

"That's enough Sophie!" Eric warned her about two steps from strangling her himself and she shook her head and replied in disbelief…

"I should have known that's the only way you'd end up with some hick by your side!"

She sneered and looked back at Sookie and replied…

"To bad you wound up with him, you know he goes through women faster than one of your rednecks goes through a case of beer!"

And that's when Sookie finally snapped and went for Sophie Anne's neck lunging at her they both landed on the floor.

"You're the whore you stupid bitch, sleeping with all those dirty men!"

"Yes and your new fiancé just happens to be one of them!" Sophie added with a smug grin as she wrestled Sookie onto her back.

"What does he see in you?" Sophie spat back pulling at Sookie's hair in jealousy.

_Eric has certainly reached a new low; thank god I dumped him when I had the chance for fame!_

Sookie heard Sophie think as they struggled. Eric was shouting at them from the side trying to break them up, but Sophie clawed out, she was a feisty bitch and Sookie took her one chance in clarity of mind to spit back at her…

"Where are the pictures from Vivian's? Tell me now and I won't give you a big fat scar on your left cheek to match the other one on the right!" Sookie growled and Sophie's eyes widened subconsciously putting her hand up to her face in fear that her ring would leave a scar. And then she raised herself up in disbelief. Meeting Sookie's gaze in question. Eric who was trying to pull Sophie away from Sookie stopped for a moment in surprise to listen.

"How do you know about those?" Sophie proclaimed getting more pissed off by the minute, in her mind she was screaming.

_What the fuck!_

"Have you been spying on me?" Sophie accused her with angry vicious eyes.

"Vivian sold you out, and the cops are coming for you next!" Sookie replied, lying through her teeth. Sophie's eyes opened wide in disbelief and that's when Sookie took the opportunity to change positions. She just needed to get the location of the photos and grabbed Sophie Anne's hair. Sophie shook her head denying it…

"Vivian has them!"

_Ill never tell you where they are cunt!_ Her eyes glared back at Sookie's in challenge and Sookie slammed her head back on the floor…

"Tell me!" She challenged meaning business and Sophie Anne spat back…

"Never!" Sookie closed her eyes trying to pry into her head, because she was clamming up again. She could feel Eric's strong arms around her and she gave it one last shot…

_By tomorrow morning you two are going to be the most pathetic and hated couple in all New York City, thanks to my angel, Andre._

Sookie glared back at her so upset she could spit. She knew Sophie Anne was hiding more, but she knew she was a dead end; the woman wasn't going to break unless they decided that torture was on their agenda. So Sookie used one of the moves she had learned in her self defense course at the Y and replied before head butting Sophie Anne to an unconscious state she growled…

"Consider this a warning bitch!"

She knocked skulls and then Sophie was out.

Eric stood there in disbelief not even realizing he hadn't let out a breath for the last 30 seconds and he wondered when Sookie had turned into Wonder Woman. Sookie stood up, her eye on the prize she replied shortly as she ran to scavenge the rest of the apartment…

"She has pictures of you making out with Vivian Edgington from this morning."

"What?" Eric asked her in confusion not remembering any of that, and then it clicked. When he went over to Russell's house Vivian was coming onto him like a cat in heat. It was a set up. And now he quickly realized that Sookie was clearly furious with him.

"Sookie!" He tried to explain but she was already in the other room. Eric ran over to her and he plead again…

"Sookie, it was a…"

"Just find the fucking pictures; I'm pretty sure the press already has a copy as well!" She replied sharply and began rummaging through her drawers.

Sookie was thankful it didn't look like Sophie Anne had much time to put them away because there was a folder on her mahogany desk and labeled with Post Pictures. She opened it and flinched when she saw the photos. There was Eric being fondled, and kissed, and her eyes bulged when she saw where Vivian, her goddamn attacker had her hand!

"Did you find them?" Eric asked from his side of the room noting that Sookie had paused for longer than necessary and she spat back…

"Got it, now let's go!"

She felt a pang in her heart wondering why she had been so stupid, so naïve to fall for this guy, when it was true, he was just a creep like all the others, just like Bill. Sookie sneered and as the butler came back out into the sitting room to find Sophie just coming to, Sookie waved the folder in her hand and announced…

"Thanks we'll just be letting ourselves out!"

Eric stood in disbelief his head still spinning after all that had happened as he quickly followed Sookie out before Sophie could stop them.

"Sookie, Sookie wait up!" Eric called after her as Sookie rushed over to the elevator. Her hand was practically pounding into the close door button and the doors nearly slid shut until Eric shoved his foot inside and joined her in the elevator.

"What the hell was that about?" Eric growled, feeling like his head had been spinning for the last 20 minutes and it hadn't stopped and Sookie began to tap her toe impatiently waiting for the elevator to reach the bottom…

"I need a ride home because I don't have my purse with me, but after that, I think it would be wise for you if you left."

She glared daggers back at him and Eric shot her a look of disbelief realizing what this was about…

"Sookie! You don't honestly believe that bullshit do you? It was a set up!"

Sookie's eyes flared fire growing angrier by the second and she opened up the file shoving the picture of Vivian groping his crotch in Eric's face, and she spat back…

"IT LOOKS PRETTY CONVINCING TO ME!"

Then the elevator dinged and, Sookie moved to the front impatiently thinking to herself…_Thank god!_ She couldn't stand being trapped in there for one more minute with him. After what happened with her ex she had no more tolerance for unfaithful men.

"She was coming onto me like a beast in heat, what was I supposed to do? I needed answers!" Eric proclaimed fast on her tail.

Sookie rolled her eyes and marched out of the building in no mood for his pathetic excuses and she hissed back with a lethal glare in her eye…

"If you ever want me to speak to you again you will just shut up and drive me home, I can take it from there!" Sookie declared standing by his corvette with toe tapping telling Eric that she meant business.

"I'm not going to…" Eric began, but Sookie interrupted him and she replied…

"You know that head butt thing I did in there, I can do it to you too."

She glared at him as he unlocked her door begrudgingly needing to talk some reason into her and she slammed it shut. Eric got in his side, figuring if he wanted to get anywhere he should play by her damn rules even though it really boiled his blood to get this kind of treatment after all they had been through. He was trying to find her killer for fuck sakes!

They made it to her apartment in record time and Sookie jumped out of his car. She rushed up to her apartment not even bothering to say anything to Eric when he hurried out and chased after her proclaiming once inside the building although he had lost her in his line of sight…

"I'm not letting you stay here alone tonight!"

"Then enjoy your stay in the hallway!" Sookie spat back alerting him to her whereabouts, already one flight ahead of him. Eric hurried as fast as his legs could take him and he hollered back…

"You're being a stubborn bitch right now!"

"Better a bitch than one of your whores!" Sookie answered the fire in her veins white hot; already at her door she was jumbling for her keys and going for the lock when Eric reached the landing.

"Sookie!" He hissed knowing what she was intending to do before she even did it; she unlocked her door, quickly opened it, and rushed in slamming it shut. But, Eric got there in the nick of time and he threw his hand in to stop it from closing, and then he heard a muffled crunching noise.

_Big mistake_, Eric thought as he winced with a loud hiss feeling the jolt of agonizingly fierce pain across his crushed and now numb fingers. His large hand had been smashed in-between the door and the doorjamb. But at least he prevented it from closing although Sookie didn't seem to care that he had made it inside already throwing her jacket on the chair, her back turned to him icily. Eric growled in anger and he shouted at her…

"Where do you think you're going, I'm not done with you yet?"

Sookie turned around to look at him with a glare and put her finger up to her mouth in thought and she replied sarcastically…

"Hmm lemme think about that for a minute, you screw over your ex girlfriend while cheating with me and then you cheat on me with 'THE WOMAN WHO TRIED TO KILL ME IN MY OWN APARTMENT!' Yeah, I think we're done!"

Sookie proclaimed tossing her hand out in anger and Eric shook his head growling in defense…

"I didn't know at the time she was you're attacker, I was just trying to get answers and she threw herself at me, I didn't fucking respond!"

His nostrils were flaring now in anger and Sookie shouted refusing to give him the benefit of the doubt…

"GET OUT!"

She pointed to the door and shook her head and replied angrily….

"Just get out! I don't want to see you anymore, I don't want anything to do with you, this was a bad idea from the start! You and me were never going to work, and I can't stand to look at you right now, in fact I HATE you so just get the fuck out ass hole!"

He couldn't pretend that her words didn't hurt and Eric replied with an angry sneer…

"You're not going to even give me a chance to explain?" He hissed meeting her glare with contempt he walked up to her angrily forcing Sookie to take a step back and Eric barked…

"You don't think I have a lot to lose by being with you? Do you know how long I had to stay on the phone with my clients to do the damage control from that expose because you had to go to that damn party?"

"I ALMOST LOST EVERYTHING!" Eric cried throwing his hands up in the air and then he glared at her in challenge.

"It wasn't my ex who called the press." Sookie declared her tone more subdued now in defense and Eric's eyes widened in anger.

He stepped closer to her ignoring the throbbing pain in his hand as the realization hit him. She was just a cock tease; she couldn't stick it out through anything.

"She would never have found out about us had you not come to my office in the first place!" Eric countered.

He had backed Sookie up as her ass bumped against the corner of her bed and she looked up at him in lethal anticipation. He was so close, and she wanted to lash into him deep right now. One more step was all it would take. She wasn't going through this again. She dared him with her eyes to bring it on…

"At least we are in agreement that our lives would have been better without the other in it."

Sookie cut back and that's when Eric took the final step closing the gap, his large tall and strong muscular body looming over her and he lashed out with a look that could kill as his cool voice delivered the final blow with a glare of disdain…

"Yes, at least we can agree upon that!"

His nostrils flared in contempt and Sookie couldn't help herself, he had no right to agree with her, or talk to her that way, this was his doing, it was his goddamn fault, he was the unfaithful one, her hand came flying up in reflex to smack him when he caught her wrist and pushed it back against the bed post.

Eric couldn't stop the animal urges that came over him as his lips crashed down over hers in a smothering angry and vengeful yet intoxicating kiss. He kissed her so hard the cut on her lip reopened and some blood seeped out. She ran her nails across his back leaving scratches in reply, but he wouldn't let up. She kissed him back with a matched hunger her body telling her confused and scattered mind what her heart really wanted.

She felt his large hand plunge down into her panties. He felt her tight womanhood already wet and waiting. She bit down on his neck still needing to get her anger out and as his fingers danced in between her slick heat they wrapped around the crotch of her panties and he ripped them open. Sookie gasped against his skin as she felt the tremors course over her body in needful pleasure.

He raised her arms over her head and yanked off her top and bra and her eyes flicked fiery sparks with his. She didn't know what they were doing; just that she wanted it to happen. They were so fucked up she didn't care anymore, lowering her arms she looked at him through thick lashes in heated anticipation waiting for his next move.

She hated the control he had over her as he pressed his hard aching dick into her pelvis and at the same time yearned for it. She reached up to kiss his mouth, but instead their tongues touched and stroked the other and with one flick of his wrist he had spun her around so his hardness pressed against her backside. He used one hand to massage her clit while the other yanked her pants down. They fell into a pool at her feet along with the shredded panties. She wanted to look at him but he wouldn't let her assuming the dominant position. Sookie realized she wanted it too. She wanted to be dominated. The bastard could do whatever he wanted, she groaned frustrated banging her ass against his pelvis in frustration, and then she heard his zipper come down.

He pressed her up against one of the four posters of her bed as her breasts parted by the long wood frame. Sookie didn't know what was happening behind her, she only could hear his pants and his body holding onto hers as he shred his clothes. _Take me!_ Her mind screamed in a desperate hunger she didn't know she possessed. And then she felt his thighs press into her from behind and rock hard arousal rest in-between her slick folds. She felt his fingers move inside her massaging and widening her opening and then without warning he shoved his dick deep inside her from behind shoving her body onto the edge of her bed for support as he moved with her.

Sookie moaned on contact as she felt him fill her and then begin to thrust hard. Enveloped in her slick heat as he palmed her breasts and made her nipples harden in her hands, his anger and aggravation returning in a mixed ball of passion, fury, and need…

"Say it again, say that you hate me!"

He hissed on the back of her neck as his fingers plunged deep into her wet folds massaging her. She whimpered and moaned her body crumbling under his touch. Eric needed to have the control, his whole life was falling apart around him and he just needed this one thing. Then the death of his heart would be swift and sweet. His legs spread her thighs out further as he thrust again and again and he chanted as one hand came up to caress her breasts as he rode her fast and hard…

"Tell me you didn't mean it; tell me it was just a lie….I need to hear you say it!"

He felt her back arch into him as his pelvis crashed into her ass time and time again and he declared…

"Say it!"

Eric heard Sookie whimper, sick and tired of this cock and bull routine, he just needed to hear her say it to his face and to just break his heart and get it over with, and Eric pulled her leg up and shoved her over onto her back as his hard rigid body pressed into her. He was so angry he grabbed her shoulders as his dick submerged even deeper into her and he spat back…

"SAY IT!"

His eyes were full of fire wanting to have his heart split in half, needing it to happen so he could finally wake up and return to his old self again and not this pussy whipped asshole he had become. Eric barely noticed the tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes and Sookie finally shook her head and replied closing her eyes she whimpered weakly in reply…

"I can't."

"Why?" His emotional voice began to crack as he noticed her hesitance, her pause. _Why couldn't she do it? _He questioned needing to hear her say it as her face began to brake and then he found himself struggling to hold his own ground as the walls slowly crumbled away around him once more but he fought it with everything he had.

Her tears fell more freely now and she looked up at Eric pleadingly and she looked into his eyes and finally broke shaking her head she concluded…

"I can't because I still love you."

Her dark and stormy eyes locked with his and the final chip in the ice casing around his heart broke. His face fell in relief and his lips crashed against hers smothering her mouth with his own. It was true, he loved her, he loved her so fucking much it hurt.

A carnal desire took over as his mouth devoured hers. He spread her thighs out flat against the surface and completely submerged his full throbbing and aching hard wet cock all the way inside her.

Sookie threw her head back in ecstasy and he began to fuck her hard. The small full sized four poster bed began to tap against the wall as he rocked her deep. Eric wasn't sorry for forcing it out of her through sex. He wasn't sorry for any of it, because now he knew she was his and he wasn't ever going to let her go. His heart, like Sookie's was a delicate organ, not one to be toyed with or treated trifley, but he had to have faith that they could get through this together. They wouldn't turn out like his parents. He wasn't going to become a shell of the person he once was lying to himself and going through the motions to keep up public appearance, only to get his heart slowly crushed and broken beyond repair. No he was done with the playacting bull shit. If they were in this for real he was going to make it real. He could convince Sookie, he knew he could. They were rarely on the same page and often their minds didn't agree with their bodies but Eric had no choice now. He wasn't going to fail at this. They weren't going to fail. Not even the hounds of hell could try to bust what they had up and if they did, he would challenge the devil himself to a duel.

He was in the game now. All or nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN**: Okay I wanted to get this chapter out by Halloween and yeye, I made it! So this one has a special guest star appearance, hehe. Hope you like it. I am working on a story for the AH Fall Eric/Sookie Cowboy extravaganza, so I may be taking a breather between the next chapter or the following to write it. I encourage you all to check it out and support the awesome Youbettago and Kyss Ericsson by reading and voting. And if you are a writer, what are you waiting for? LOL. Go write. Anyhow, enough pimping. Here is the link to the contest.....http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Eric_Sookie_Cowboy_Up_A_one_shot_contest/75371/ I will make sure to post a link of my story when I have it written as well.

And now without further adieu, I give you chapter 12. **Happy Halloween Everyone!!!** :D

**Chapter 12**

To say that her body had been absolutely and undeniably ravished would have been an understatement. The things Eric did to her that night had never been done before. For the first time in her life she felt wild and free and abandoned. She never knew sex could be like that. Like they were speaking with their bodies and souls. She knew upon waking that she should be furious with Eric for tricking her as he did but she knew with every fiber of her being that what he said about Vivian was true. He was the victim of ambush, just like she had been. Sookie turned over, her hazy eyes taking in his large very naked form laying behind her with his arm sprawled out around her waist and she couldn't help but smile, feeling a safe and secure in his arms. She studied his features, this man who could be so dangerous, so cut throat in the business world looked as innocent as a sleeping child now. She observed the shape of his lashes and the way his brow arched preceding his strong nose and she found herself lost in him.

Eric had gotten her to confess something last night. Something she knew to be the foundation of their entire relationship and how she felt about him, it was true. She was hopelessly and undeniably infatuatedly in love with him. Not to mention he wasn't so bad to sleep with either. And Sookie knew there was no way in Hates that Eric could make love to her with that much intensity and feel nothing. He may have had her in the palm of his hand but the way he chased her yesterday, and needed her to know the truth. Well no man had ever chased her with that kind of dedication before; he wouldn't have tried so hard to get through to her if he had felt guilty. Sookie knew first hand what a guilty man behaved like, and that was exhibit A, her ex Bill. She knew her feelings about Eric were mutually shared with him, and she couldn't wait for the moment when she could hear Eric say those three little words again.

Sookie couldn't help it, he was so still and so close to her, and it was like a little devil was whispering in her ear. Finally giving into temptation she lifted the sheets to peek at his parts under the surface and Sookie found herself smiling. _Yes he wasn't bad to look at at all_, she thought a pink flush rising to her cheeks.

She noticed the scratches on his arms and there was one on his face, and then she saw the bruises developing under his fingernails. Sookie winced for him thinking that must have really hurt. She had her back turned to him when it happened but she was pretty sure Eric had slammed his hand in her doorway. She brought his fingers up to her lips and kissed them, half wondering if her own face and neck looked as bad as his hand.

Eric moaned still deep in sleep but invoked by Sookie's touch and he pulled her closer to him. Any other day Sookie would have been thinking she had to get up and be somewhere. Looking at her alarm it was after 10:30 but she quickly recalled she had nothing but time now. She could enjoy the pleasure of sleeping in her lover's arms if she wanted. So she did. Sookie knew very well she couldn't sleep the whole day away, not that it wasn't a tempting concept especially when she was with Eric and had gotten another good look at the goods to remind her of what she was missing. But she could stop and smell the roses for a little bit. Maybe even indulge in a little morning sex. She bit her lip and smiled wickedly, thinking a repeat of last night could be just what the doctor ordered as she pressed her cheek to his chest knowing she was surely going to hell in a chariot lit on fire, but she didn't care at the moment. Sookie closed her eyes and took in Eric's scent. His very manly masculine smell that was lined with the faint aroma of sex.

She breathed him in and thought if she was going to hell this was sure a nice way to get there. This was the life. She thought with a tired smile as she indulged in some sleeping in and just laying together with her man lazily. She wrapped her arms around him and folded her legs between his to get more comfortable. Just as her head relaxed into the crook of his neck and she felt her body settle into his, Sookie heard a knock at the door. She groaned wondering if it was a real knock or just some noise she made up in her head. And then she heard the knock again followed by a voice…

"_Sook? Sook you home?"_

Suddenly all of the warning bells went off in her head when she recognized that voice, hearing the familiar southern twang of home, she knew instantly who it was. _Oh shit!_ Sookie sat up straight as a board and proclaimed in a panicked tone…

"It's Jason!"

She gave Eric a shove but his body was so solid it was like trying to move 3 ton piece of granite slate.

Her leg was pinned under Eric's massive thigh and Sookie had to use all her strength to move him…

"Eric wake up!" Sookie hissed, jumping off the bed she found her silk bathrobe and trampled past the silk curtain dividing her bedroom from the rest of the apartment.

"_Sook?"_ She heard Jason's voice growing more worried on the other side of the door. Sookie ran over to her peephole and looked out. And sure enough, there was her brother standing there with a knap sack over his shoulder looking every bit like a fish out of water as he waited for her to open the door.

"Jason, just give me a minute, I just got out of the shower!" Sookie lied trying to scramble to find a way to cover up what she had been doing all night.

"_Sook you okay?"_ Jason asked from behind the other side of the door and Sookie called back frantically picking up pieces of clothing and the mess they made from the night before.

"I'm great, I just didn't expect you is all (she answered sounding out of breath, she shoved her old bra and shredded pair of panties under the bed…) just give me a minute to get this towel off!"

_"Sure thing."_ Jason answered and Sookie wondered if she had enough time to change clothes. But she had more important matters to tend to. Like the giant man sleeping in her bed at the moment. Sookie quickly darted around looking for any more incriminating evidence cursing the size of this damn studio apartment. There was no privacy, no privacy at all! She picked up Eric's shirt on the opposite side of the bed ready to hand it to him when Sookie's eyes widened realizing the position Eric was now sleeping in. Spread-eagle on his back and his gracious plenty on display for all to see.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" Sookie proclaimed knowing her brother would have a heart attack if he found Eric in here like this. It wasn't that Jason was a prude, in fact he was the biggest tomcat she knew, but there were certain expectations for the behavior of southern women and this most certainly was not going to make a good case for her.

"Eric, wake up!"

Sookie went over to him and shook him but he wouldn't budge. He was dead to the world, literally.

"Eric!" Sookie hissed trying to pull on his arm…

"My brother is here, you have to get UP!" She proclaimed hurriedly.

Eric was still groggy and his eyes were still closed and he smiled tugging Sookie back onto the bed with him his lucid lips meshed with hers raising her pulse muttering as he pulled her closer to him…

"Your brother can wait, it's my turn now!"

He kissed her again moving his hand down to her ass to part her thighs and Sookie felt the swish of her desire come forth teasingly, but she couldn't do this, not now!

"Hmmmmmfff" Sookie moaned under his kiss finally finding the strength to push him away she slapped the side of his cheek and replied abruptly…

"Snap out of it!"

Eric pried his eyes open and looked back at her curiously still hazy and Sookie explained with a sense of urgency…

"You have to get up, and hide okay, I'll come up with a cover story!"

Eric was just starting to get his bearings as Sookie pulled him up and thrust his clothes at him, walking him to her bathroom.

"But what if I don't want to come up with a cover story?" Eric asked her wiping the sleep out of his eyes. Sookie ran into the bathroom ahead of him rushing the shower she threw her head into the ice-cold spray nearly shrieking from the temperature but it did the trick making her shower story legit as she pulled her sopping wet head out and yanked a spare towel off the wrack and quickly wrapped it around her wet head.

"Just do it okay…be quiet and don't come out until I tell you to!" Sookie replied gesturing to the pile of clothes at his feet, signaling him to put them on. _Oh she so did not need this right now_, she thought her heart pounding in nervous anticipation. She quickly shut the door behind him, no camera in the world would be able to do the look of disbelief painted across Eric's face justice as he watched her walk away before the bathroom door clicked shut.

And then he heard her voice from the other side of the door announce...

"Jason!" Sookie exclaimed painting a fake yet breathless smile on her face and she asked him as he walked in…

"What brings you here? How come you didn't tell me you were coming up?" She asked with a polite smile trying to hide the frustration behind her voice as Jason took a spot at her table, like he had lived there all his life and he took off his jacket and diving into her bowl of apples. With a chomp he replied…

"I was worried about you after that phone call the other day, figured Id come on up and look in on my baby sister."

Sookie rolled her eyes knowing that was far from the truth. She knew bullshit when she heard it, especially from the bullshit artist and Sookie replied cutting to the chase…

"Okay, and now why are you really here?"

Jason looked back at her in confusion swallowing the chunk of apple he had devoured and he asked her with a fake sincerity…

"Coming up here to see you aint enough?" He asked her and Sookie folded her arms and sat down next to him and she shook her head wanting him to be straight with her.

Jason finally caved after the stare off sitting back in his chair he exhaled and finally explained…

"Alright, Amy dumped me, so I needed to get away for awhile."

Sookie rolled her eyes thinking that was more like it. She sighed and slunk down in the chair and she replied earnestly…

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, although next time it would be nice if you could call me before hand, at least so I can clean up the place."

Jason looked around not noticing anything off and he replied honestly…

"Look's fine to me, I've stayed in far worse…so you got anything else to eat?" Jason asked her setting some kind of record for the speed of his subject change. Sookie felt like she was at her Gran's all over again. In order to shut him up, she stood up and went over to her tiny kitchenette to make some coffee. She scrapped the thought of making eggs and grits as she realized she needed to find a way to get him out of here long enough to sneak Eric away. Sookie wondered absently as she went to grab the oatmeal when her life had turned upside down and she came to one conclusion for that question—Eric. She felt slightly guilty earlier for shoving him in that bathroom but after remembering he was the source of much of her trouble, Sookie knew he would survive.

She found some honey and put the teakettle on her stove to heat up some water. Sookie turned to Jason about to ask him what he wanted to do today, her mouth open to speak when she heard a clamor come from her bathroom.

Sookie's eyes darted nervously to the back of Jason's head as he looked towards the small room and then he turned around and asked as she quickly tried to avert her eyes…

"What was that?"

Sookie tried to pass it off and replied swatting the thought away with her hand…"Oh probably just the stupid subway, its always knocking things down like an earthquake."

Jason creased his brows. He wasn't the brightest bulb in the box and turned to take another bite of his apple when they heard it again and his chomping stopped.

"Sook I think someone's in there!" Jason proclaimed in alarm getting up out of his chair. Sookie closed her eyes in panic not wanting to watch anymore, she knew what was coming and she tried to call him back…

"Don't worry about it, Ill just call the landlord, he can…"

"Hey fucker I have a really big gun so if you don't come out by the count of three I'm going to blow a hole through this door!" Jason threatened.

"Jason!" Sookie hissed in warning not wanting him to go any further.

She could tell he was nervous and Sookie proclaimed in one last-ditch attempt…

"Just let me get changed, Ill call the police and we will leave, I don't want you getting hurt!"

"Times up! (Jason proclaimed pushing Sookie behind him he grabbed a broom from the side as a weapon and he started the count…) 1…. 2…. 3."

And then there was a moment of silence before the door creaked open slowly like it would in some horror movie with the villain standing behind waiting to pounce. Revealing none other than Eric poised there, his hand braced against the doorjamb in mockery looking like some Olympian God with a smirk on his face he answered to Jason's shocked dismay at seeing an actual live person standing there…

"Boo!"

And Jason dropped the broom. After a few moments of silence, Jason finally got his voice back and proclaimed.

"Sook, its okay just call 911, they got 911 here don't they?" Jason asked in a panic unsure if New York had the same emergency numbers as Louisiana and Sookie gave Eric a shake of her head in warning.

"Jason it's fine he's…"

"Her fiancé!" Eric answered completing Sookie's sentence and she looked back at him with her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Well, he's…" But Sookie found herself at a loss for words and Eric finally stepped out of the bathroom all 6 foot 5 of him and he extended his hand to shake Jason's.

"I'm Eric Northman, it's nice to meet you Jason. (He looked back at Sookie pondering his next words and Eric replied…) You put on quite the display don't you?"

Jason swallowed nervously at a loss for words at the moment and shook Eric's large hand reluctantly.

With a smirk he met Sookie's fierce challenging gaze and Jason shook Eric's hand reluctantly asking him…

"Did…did you just say you were her fiancé?"

Eric smiled briefly in jest and he went over to Sookie's cupboard to grab a coffee cup and replied…

"Yes, I proposed 2 nights ago in fact, haven't you seen the paper?" Eric asked Jason absently as he poured himself a bowl of cereal and Jason looked back at him baffled.

Sookie knew Jason wouldn't be bothered to check out the local newspaper let alone one in a different city so she just shook her head. Feeling like she was walking on eggshells with her brother she was just waiting for him to pop off about this. Sookie didn't want Eric to say anymore and she replied with a forced smile leading him…

"Well Eric was just dropping by to kiss me good morning before he went into work. He is a very BUSY man." Sookie enunciated the word busy hoping he would get the hint, but like her brother he just made himself at home. Sookie folded her arms once more in disbelief as Eric poured milk into his bowl of cereal and sat down at the table to eat it.

Jason went back curious now he asked him…

"I just talked to her two nights ago, she didn't mention anything about you?"

Eric looked back at Sookie with mock disappointment pretending to be offended and he asked her…

"Lover you shouldn't be ashamed of what we have, you need to shout it from the rooftops!"

Eric joked and Sookie shook her head seriously ready for him to stop it when Jason leaned over and asked him…

"So you know about the (he put his fingers up to his eyes and then pointed them at Eric in gesture and explained) ESP thing and you're still okay with it?"

"Jason!" She hissed. Sookie was seriously pissed now but as her angry eyes met Jason and then darted to Eric, he lifted his gaze and replied in a moment of seriousness as his eyes locked with hers…

"I am."

Sookie pursed her lips not knowing if she should be furious or touched and then Jason replied sitting back with the coffee Eric had poured for him.

"Hey more power to you man."

Sookie had half a mind to slap him across the back of the head but Eric gave her a slight shake of the head. He had sized Jason up the minute he heard him speak and Eric offered changing the subject.

"The engagement party is this Friday at The Ritz, you should definitely be there." Eric answered with a hint of encouraging snark.

"Eric can I have a word with you?" Sookie asked with fake cheerfulness in her voice behind Jason. She sure as hell didn't trust him alone with her brother and she needed to get dressed and Sookie motioned to him with her neck that it was important behind Jason and Eric rose. Sookie told Jason…

"The water should be done in a couple of minutes then you can have some oatmeal."

"But I want cereal." Jason answered acting like a 5 year old, thinking what Eric had served himself looked pretty good and Sookie replied trying not to snap but she was holding the tension in her voice…

"Then have cereal!"

Eric walked over to her and she grabbed a wad of clothes for herself and shoved him back in the bathroom and Sookie demanded trying to keep her voice down as she slipped on a clean pair of panties followed by a pair of jeans, while accidentally flashing a breast in the process, she hissed back…

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Eric looked down at her lone breast appraisingly his brows lowered in intense concentration and he looked back at her and asked her needing her to repeat herself because her body was so distracting…

"What?"

Sookie was growing frustrated and she repeated the question, but by this time Eric had already fallen prey to his own lust, and she repeated…

"I asked you what you were doing out there?" But the silky fabric of her robe already fascinated Eric as his hand toyed with the soft fabric. Coming up slowly to her shoulder, his fingers dipped below the surface to touch her even softer skin. Sookie's body began to react to his touch and she tried to shrug it off, as his hand roamed under the silky fabric over her naked tanned shoulder, but shrugging Eric off was almost as impossible as stopping a car that had it's breaks cut. His mouth watered in hunger, that familiar yearning coming back as he watched her with keynote precision unable to resist peeling away one side of the robe. Eric looked at her body with drunken lust feeling himself harden as she reacted to him, her chest now heaving and Eric finally replied with dry mouth as he watched her nipples pebble…

"I'm helping you."

"Helping me?" Sookie asked trying to concentrate on the conversation and not his hands. More vulnerable now because he was working his spell over her. And she asked thinking he should stop what he was doing, but she didn't really want him to. Her body didn't want him to.

She closed her eyes briefly in pleasure as his thumb began to massage the ridge of her nipple. She needed to lean back against the wall to support her very weak legs, trembling she looked back at him completely mesmerized.

"Yes." He answered meeting her gaze with sharp blue eyes and he swallowed feeling the sudden tightness in his own pants…

She looked around for her bra unsure of what to do, trying to keep her wits about her before she fell into the rabbit hole with her lover. Sookie tried to get her bearings back as he continued to fondle her, the other breast now exposed and held in Eric's other hand she replied weakly…

"And how is telling my brother about us helping me, this is going to backfire you know?" Sookie was fighting her natural urges with tooth and nail not to respond to him. Attempting with all of her will to concentrate on getting them out she finally spotted her bra on the floor, contemplating reaching for it, but she made the mistake of looking up into Eric's dark gaze. Sookie suddenly felt like the prey being watched by the predator. Once more at a loss for words as her mouth parched and Eric answered lowly…

"Because the truth will set you free lover." She tried to argue…

"But its not…" But before Sookie could reply and tell Eric this wasn't real his lips caught hers in a mind and heart-racing kiss that left her breathless. His thumbs imprinted in her breasts leaving white marks behind as he kissed her hotly. She gasped from the pleasure his touch brought her. His tongue begged for entry into her mouth and as she opened it welcoming him fully. Eric had her pressed against the wall and his hands massaged her breasts. She felt her core burn with liquid fire as her hands raised up to pull him down closer to her for a deeper kiss. It was like a switch he could flick on at any time and she was most definitely turned on at the moment, and no sign of the off switch anywhere in sight. She needed him and needed him now, like a moth to a flame she was his. Weaving her fingers through his hair Eric looked back at her lucidly and replied earnestly…

"This is real, what we have is real."

She creased her brows so desperately wanting it to be true looking into his soul for some truth to that as Eric's tongue continued to tango with hers. Sookie felt her leg rise in reflex and her panties dampen. She wanted him so badly. If only her brother wasn't in the other room right now!

"Ill try to get rid of him…" She murmured drowning in his embrace as he lifted her ass in his hands and pressed her back against the wall. She could feel his hard bulge press against her as his neck craned down so his mouth could taste the salty sweet flesh of her collarbone followed by a breast.

Her head fell against the wall, wanting him again. Wanting Eric to unleash the fury he had given her last night. Her body already wet and aching for him as he smothered his lips over her body and his large hands roamed her flesh. His hand dipped down into the waist of her jeans about to tug at the clasp when they both heard Jason's voice from outside…

_"Sook, what's this gun doing here? (There was a pause and then he continued with voice raised in more alarm…) And what are these boxers doing on the floor? Is somethin goin on that I should know about???"_

She winced because Jason sounded upset as they both looked at the door. Sookie knew their little play session was over, her body disappointed and her mind already on high alert she called back to him after a long pause…

"Jason I'll be right out!"

Sookie slid down Eric's thigh and quickly picked up her bra and tee and she slipped it back on. Giving Eric a minute to compose himself Sookie closed her eyes wondering when this roller coaster ride was ever going to end and she cast him an apologetic look before moving away from him to face the firing squad.

"I'm sorry." She whispered but Eric didn't care. Catching her jaw in his hand, he wanted her to know he was behind her, always and Eric swept in and planted one last smoldering kiss on her mouth before replying…

"Don't be."

To a hazy eyed Sookie. He opened the door for her with a sexy smile and followed her out to deal with her clueless brother.

-----------------------

It had been 5 days since the story of Eric and Sookie's engagement hit the newspapers. Once the Post put up the exclusive her life was almost unrecognizable from what it had been a week prior.

_Sunday_, After Jason's pathetic attempt at confronting Eric for what he thought was a domestic dispute due to the weapon and her need to have a conversation with Eric in private, Sookie finally got him to calm down. Of course that was easier said than done, but the scrapes and bruises on Eric's arms and her neck didn't help their case. Sookie figured the bathrobe and towel must have covered them up earlier, but plant a seed in someone's head and you could run with it. She learned that lesson the hard way.

Then they dealt with press calls for the rest of the day. The Wall Street journal called, and even CBS wanted to do a report. Eric and Sookie both agreed to keep it as low key as possible as to not look too obnoxious so they just kept their interviews to the newspapers. With the exception of the New York Times. Who had surprisingly also called to do an interview. But Sookie held a grudge, after what had happened and how she was fired; she just didn't have the heart to give them a scoop when she had paid with her job for it less than a week before.

_Monday_, They learned that Russell Edgington had finally been released from jail and cleared of all charges. Of course by this time his wife Vivian was long gone. The police called Sookie again for more questioning at the police station, and there was a problem for Eric at work so he reluctantly agreed to go in after Sookie assured him that she would be okay with Jason. Eric and Jason hadn't necessarily seen eye to eye but at least Jason knew when to reel it in around Eric. Sookie had to give him credit for that. In apology for not making it back Eric had sent Sookie a bouquet of roses accompanied by what she thought was a box of chocolates, but was really a box of intimate wear attached with a note that said "To replace the ones I ripped the other night. Love, -E" Naturally Jason saw the box and that set her off for another round of 'are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?' with her brother. Of course Jason neglected to mention all of the scrapes and problems he himself had gotten himself into with his conquests, but Sookie had no desire what so ever to go down that road again, so she held her tongue.

_Tuesday_, The problems at Northman enterprises got hotter when Russell called and said he wanted to fire Eric for the contracting job. He and Pam had to do some fast toe tapping, and finally Pam agreed to oversee the project and in exchange she gave Eric some of her smaller projects to handle. He was still on thin ice from the first article, but the recent engagement announcement seemed to have help things along. The dust was finally beginning to settle. Eric sent Sookie a box of chocolates with cherry and crème flavored centers with another note that read…"Just thinking of you lover, tide yourself over until I can taste you again for real. Love, -E" She was thankful Jason hadn't read that note, or seen the box of chocolates. Something about watching her brother eat chocolate covered cherries after Eric had planted those thoughts in her head felt very disturbing. So she had one, savored it and then hid the box on a very high pantry shelf in her kitchen.

By _Wednesday_, Sookie was starting to go stir-crazy being trapped in this tiny apartment with Jason. There was only so much time she could spend with him, not to mention she had to start interviewing if she didn't want to wind up one of those homeless people on the street. And of course she was really missing Eric. He had stayed with her both Sunday and Monday night, but they weren't able to do anything due to Jason and her lack of walls. They tried around 3am in the bathroom, but Jason was a light sleeper. Sookie had never hated living in this damn studio apartment more than she had in the last few days.

_Thursday_, Sookie had planned to have Amelia take Jason out that evening so she could have some well needed alone time with Eric, and surprise him with dinner, but Eric had to stay late at work helping Pam finish up some deal with the city, and he made it to her apartment a mere 15 minutes before Amelia returned back with Jason. Apparently he was striking out with the New York women because the red neck tomcat thing wasn't really doing it for them for some strange reason. Part of Sookie thought that Jason deserved it for what he was putting her through. But that didn't change her current predicament either. She had been going through some serious sexual withdrawal by that point. Not to mention Eric was extremely frustrated and more ornery as well due to the lack of intimacy they could share.

The only saving grace was being able to sleep in his arms. That's when all of Sookie's frustrations and anger melted away. That night as the light flickered from the television in her other room Eric confessed while their bodies lay pressed together…

"I got us a hotel room for tomorrow night after the party. Honeymoon suite at the Ritz."

His silky smooth voice whispered into her neck and Sookie felt tingles up and down her spine. She turned around excitedly like a little kid in a candy store and she confessed with a beaming smile…

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I…" He confessed with a wicked glint in his eye as his lips brushed her neck and she felt his tongue taste her flesh. Sookie's eyelashes fluttered knowing if his lips touched hers she was a dead woman, but she didn't care at the moment. He was her fiancé dammit! Jason was in the other room watching TV, if they were really quiet maybe they could get a few minutes of relief. She had never craved anything or anyone as much as Eric.

Her lips caught his mouth as she felt the quiver take over her body from the sensation of touching him and connecting. She felt his large hands brush up against her sides and she rolled over him grinding her hips into his pelvis, encouraging his hardness to break the surface. Eric gasped in arousal as she began to rock lightly rubbing her covered sheath over his pajama pants and then she moved her hand down in between them to touch him intimately. Eric let out a hiss, and his voice shook asking her in a quivering whisper…

"Sookie we…are you sure?" He met her gaze with a questioning glare.

She nodded her head and sealed it with a kiss. It had been too damn long. Her body couldn't bear one more night of not being touched by him and she whispered as her hand began to coil around his hard and aching cock…

"We can be quiet."

Eric blinked once, already far beyond the point of return and he kissed her with passion. Their lips burned while pressed together and then she felt his hand dip into her panties. _Oh god that feels so good._ Sookie thought, knowing Eric needed this just as badly as she did. She was so sensitive already due to the lack of contact and her need for him and he knew just where to touch her. She closed her eyes and began to pump him hard. Eric let out a muffled...

"Hmmmfff..." As she encouraged his arousal.

"Fuck...Soo.." But she quickly smothered his mouth with her own; both of them lost in the moment but at least Sookie had the good sense to muffle his cries with her mouth. He kissed her back heatedly as her hand pumped away. His fingers frantically trying to find her clit as they went hot and heavy.

Sookie let out a whimper and he knew he had found it massaging her and that's when she lost her patience. Moving her hands from inside his pants to the waistband she yanked them down. Eric grabbed the sides of her panties and mirrored her move, just needing to connect with her. Their bodies like liquid fire she pulled them down long enough to expose his gracious plenty and with a kiss Sookie positioned herself over him, his stiff and very aroused head resting securely in her sheath, she was just about to push down and find her Nirvana when Jason's voice interrupted them from the other room...

_"Sook, you got any more ice cream this containers empty?"_

It was like pouring a bucket of ice water on both of their heads and Sookie wanted to scream. She quickly pulled her panties back up and moved to the side so Eric could pull his back on and she turned around and glared at Jason who was just coming up to the opening in her makeshift curtain doorway. She let out a frustrated sigh and spat back at him angrily...

"What?" Not even hearing his earlier request, Sookie had a lot of not so nice things to say to her brother right now. But it seemed that Eric had no intention of remaining quiet either.

After shoving his painful erection back into his pants Eric gave Sookie's brother the death glare. If looks could kill, but Jason remained clueless to it all and he repeated his earlier question...

"I asked if you had any more ice cream."

"Did you see any more ice cream in her freezer?" Eric asked sharply and Jason replied still clueless...

"No."

"Then I think it's pretty obvious she's out of ice cream..." Eric spat back. It was clear Jason didn't know what he was in for.

"Oh okay." Jason replied scratching his head and he asked Sookie...

"What about chips, you got any...."

"Are you seriously this incompetent? You've been staying with your sister for what, almost a week now and not once have I seen you kick in a dime for meals or any of the hospitality she has bestowed upon you, did you know she is unemployed, do you even care about anyone besides your pathetic self?"

Jason looked at Eric like he had horns growing out of his head not used to being talked to like that but Eric wasn't done, half serious but also still very pissed he replied...

"I hope she sue's your ass for squatting!"

Eric ripped off his side of the covers and shot up out of bed towards Jason. He was so taken aback by Eric's anger that he stepped back and nearly lost his footing, but Eric just moved past him to the bathroom.

"Asshole." Jason muttered under his breath after Eric slammed the door shut.

And he looked back at Sookie with disbelief asking her...

"What the hell is his problem? I helped out with the ferry toll to Liberty Island the other day." Jason replied in excuse for himself and Sookie rolled her eyes.

She pushed off her covers and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She was wearing a Charlie's Angel's sleep tee and Sookie stood up and walked over to him replying truthfully…

"Jason, he has a point, I mean are you planning on staying here with me forever or are you going back to Bon Temps, after the party? I have a life here, I have to find a job, I need to be able to plan ahead and I cant do that when I'm chasing you all over New York."

Jason looked back at her scratching his head appearing truly insulted and he asked her…

"You don't want me here?"

She sighed and looked down at the floor, noticing the shower was now running, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what Eric was doing and she replied truthfully…

'I do, but Eric and I…" She met Jason's questioning gaze and he replied…

"Eric and you what? You gonna move in with him or something?" Jason asked and Sookie nodded her head and answered truthfully…

"We haven't had a chance to discuss it, but yes I do think we will move in together soon."

Jason looked around at her small studio apartment and he replied…

"Well I hope you aint both moving into this place together, it's smaller than a sardine can."

Sookie couldn't help but smirk this time thankful to him for lightening the mood because she needed something to ease her tension and she added with a knowing glint…

"So, I've noticed."

Jason smiled and he finally gave her the answer she was waiting to hear…

"New York skirts aint at all like the skirts I got back in Bon Temps anyway, the women here make you work for it and shit, I think Ill be headin back home after the party."

Sookie let out a little sigh of relief but tried to keep it contained because she didn't want to hurt Jason's feelings and she replied with a smile…

"Good, then Ill be sure to set some time aside for you when we have the wedding."

Sookie's face quickly straightened when she realized what she had just said. _Did she actually believe this was real now?_ _When they have the wedding?_ Luckily most of the lights were dimmed or Jason would have noticed the pink flush that had crept across her cheeks as she had a sudden flash of a long aisle with Eric standing down at the end waiting for her. She took in a breath and announced trying to change the subject so Jason wouldn't notice her momentary pause.

"Tomorrow we can go look at tuxedos to rent for you, this party is supposed to be very formal."

Sookie didn't know where she was going to find the money to get a dress for this thing, hoping possibly Amelia could help her find something that was in her price range but looked like a million bucks and Jason nodded his head…

"Yeah, my last chance to get some gotta look good."

Sookie rolled her eyes and swatted his arm and he smirked. Sookie leaned up and kissed his cheek and replied in a tone that said 'now go.'

"GoodNight Jason." Emphasizing the 'night' part Jason nodded his head and turned away. But before he left he asked her as if having a second thought…

"Sook, you can't really sue me for squatting can ya?"

Sookie smirked knowing her brother was the reason they took gullible out of the dictionary and she replied smartly…

"How about you get groceries tomorrow and we will call it even?"

Jason's anxious face brightened and he answered in kind…

"It's a deal."

Friday morning Eric had to go into work. He had a lot of last minute contacts to touch base with because this swaray according to Pam was the party of the decade and she wanted to take out the 70's with a bang.

As if Sookie wasn't under enough pressure, she had to find a dress and baby-sit Jason. Although he was kind enough to surprise her with those groceries while she was making a few job calls that morning. When he got back they had sandwiches for lunch and then Sookie waited for Amelia to show so they could go shopping together. She heard a buzz at her front door thinking it odd because most people who knew her just came right in. The front entrance lock was busted anyway, but Sookie had Jason here with her incase anything happened, so she cautiously turned on her buzzer that hadn't been used in almost a year and asked anxiously…

"Who is it?"

"I have a delivery here for Sookie Stackhouse!" The man answered. Sookie let out a sigh of relief thinking Eric was being a sweetheart again, more flowers. And she cheerfully announced…

"Come on up." She buzzed him in for show, making sure Jason was within eye range incase it was someone else and Jason came over in curiosity.

"Who is it?"

"I think Eric sent me more flowers." Sookie beamed. Jason just rolled his eyes and went back to his football game on TV and then Sookie opened the door.

The man stood there with a box wrapped with a bow. He handed her the package and asked her after she set down the box…

"Please sign here miss.' He handed her his clipboard so he could keep a record of his deliveries and then Sookie thanked him and he left.

She took the box to her kitchen table wondering absently if Eric had sent her more underwear or lingerie. She half groaned thinking now this was a bit much, not to mention Jason was right here.

Jason glanced over at Sookie who was studying the box and he smirked…

"Looks like we got a regular Casanova here, no wonder he's got you wrapped around his little finger, remind me to take notes from him sometime."

Sookie rolled her eyes, figuring she had nothing to lose. But if it was more underwear she was very tempted to go out and buy herself a pair of granny panties for tonight just to tell Eric who was boss of her wardrobe. And then she untied the ribbon and lifted up the cover. There was tissue paper so Sookie lifted it up lightly noting the shimmery beaded garment that rested below. As she lifted the other side of the paper, Sookie nearly gasped in realization of what this was. Black and blood red in color, a black lace bust line, and empress waistline with beaded belt… She pulled it out of the box and let the gossamer silky smooth red fabric fall to her feet.

It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. In the bottom of the box was an envelope with a card that red…

"A beautiful dress for my beautiful lover. I would never presume to pick out your clothing for the evening but I saw this and thought of you, I hope you don't mind. Feel free to return the favor sometime. I would be more than happy to wear whatever pleases you whether it be something in leather, or perhaps nothing at all. I can't wait till tonight. Love always. -E"

Her face colored in a shade to match the dress and she hurried to her bedroom to pick out the matching undergarments. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her and she was going to make sure tonight was extra special for him. Picking out an extra sexy black thong and barely there see through bra and camisole, Sookie laid it all out for the party later. She knew tonight would most definitely be a night to remember, forever.

----------------------

Eric was just finishing up his last phone call at work when Pam ducked in with a smirk and she replied…

"Well I have good news and bad news…I just got off the phone with Felipe…"

"Oh yeah?" Eric asked her just wanting to get back to Sookie he stood up and went to slip on his jacket and Pam smiled and replied…

"Chip Carter is coming!"

Eric raised his brows in surprise. He was going to have the president's son at his party? He looked back at Pam and nodded his head needing affirmation he asked her…

"Really?"

Pam nodded and smiled in kind, and then Eric asked her not sure what she meant by bad news. It was pretty awesome if the president's son was attending his engagement party. Just association with the president alone would definitely be good for business thinking it had to be something stupid like the catering couldn't provide fresh shrimp or something and Eric asked her as he grabbed his briefcase…

"And what's the bad news?"

Pam paused for a minute as she walked out of the office with him. Most of the other employees had already gone home, it was after 5pm and she replied with hesitancy…

"He's bringing Sophie Anne as his date."

"What?"

Eric turned around to look at her and Pam knew she had his full-undivided attention, finally replying…

"I guess they met at a party in Cape Cod the other weekend, and well…"

Eric snorted through his nose knowing this most indefinitely was Sophie's doing. She was trying to get back at him for the tapes. Eric's nostrils flared slightly and Pam assured him…

"I can keep an eye on her, we all can. This is your night, no one is going to ruin it Eric." Pam proclaimed as they reached the elevators where they would part ways. Pam always had the company driver take her home so she needed to go out to the street while Eric was headed to the parking garage and he met her gaze as he stepped in the elevator and proclaimed with a steadfast glint…

"Oh I can promise you, no one will ruin it, especially her."

The doors were beginning to close and Eric replied before the car completely shut…

"Leave it to me, I'll take care of Sophie Anne."

And with that the doors shut leaving a very worried Pam standing there to wonder just what he meant by that remark.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN1:** Okay first off, I want to thank everyone for their patience while awaiting this chapter. I did get up my Cowboy up fict and will include a link at the end of this chapter, so yeye, but then life got in the way and it was hard to get back into the groove. Ive been working on this chapter for awhile and Im going to stop fiddling with it. But I have to warn those of you who are on an angst lite diet, these next couple chapters are going to be pretty intense. I just wanted to give a heads up, hehe. Hopefully I can make it out of here with the skin still on my back. ;) But just remember, what doesnt kill you makes you stronger, right? Anyhow, hopefully I havent scared everyone away by this point, lol. Thanks always to all for reading and to those of you who review, I cherish and look forward to each and every one. So thanks for taking the time to get swept away in this world for a bit. And now I give you...

**Chapter 13****  
**  
Eric sped in the Corvette to his Manhattan apartment at record speed. Slamming on the breaks his tires screeched as he rounded the corner and pulled up the clutch just before his car hit the brick wall in front of his parking spot. He was already in a hurry because work had kept him later than he had anticipated. Ten minutes from now the town car was scheduled to pick him up and bring him to Sookie's apartment where a twin town car would be waiting for her brother and her friend Amelia. Eric fully expected the press to be awaiting their arrival at the Ritz. _Why else would she have gotten them 2 cars?_ Pam obviously pulled out all the stops for this little shindig, Eric realized. He was starting to wonder if he should regret letting his sister have so much control. He trusted her but Eric knew how much fun Pam liked to have. If you gave her an inch she would take a mile. And then there was the issue of Sophie Anne. _Like he didn't have enough stress to deal with?_ _Now that bitch had to come in and crash his party?_ Eric wasn't going to take her shit lying down; he had had enough of Sophie to last a lifetime. No, the minute he spotted her he was going to make it crystal clear who was in charge.

In less than 2 minutes Eric was done with his shower and dried. He quickly jumped out just as quickly as he got in finding his tuxedo perfectly pressed and hanging on the door. He knew Pam had to have been here earlier today. There was a box on the counter and Eric glanced at it in question, and then it all came back to him. He had asked Pam to get the box from the vault at the bank. It was something that belonged to his mother, and Eric wanted to give it to Sookie. Looking at the clock that read 6:54pm Eric flipped the lid open examining the contents and he felt a wave of emotion pass through him as the colors reflected in the light. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the clock switch from 6:54 to 6:55pm. Quickly setting down the box he knew he had to get a move on. _Shit the driver was probably already downstairs waiting_, Eric thought anxiously.

He jumped into his pants nearly knocking over a vase which luckily landed on the rug, and swiftly pulled the starched white shirt on. It was a lovely shirt adorned with white pearl colored buttons and cuff links. Which when resting against his sun kissed tan skin made him glow. He lifted the collar and tied the black silk bowtie around his neck, bending the collar down over the bow carefully. And then he slipped on the matching black jacket, which fit him like a glove. He quickly found his patent leather black shoes waiting for him shining. Eric sat down on his bed put on his black socks and then tied them securely. He noticed his top dresser drawer open and Eric rolled his eyes at Pam. _She must have been in a hurry_, he thought going over to shut the drawer.

Eric didn't know why but his nerves were finally catching up with him as he took the small box once more holding it in his large hand he suddenly felt nervous wondering if Sookie even liked the dress he picked out for her.

He wasn't sure if it was too much, he knew Sookie and she didn't like to feel coddled. She had a wild independent streak. _What if she didn't like it?_ But he didn't have any more time to dwell on it as his phone rung interrupting his thoughts. Eric picked it up and it was his door man Chow announcing that his town car was here.

He quickly combed out his hair giving him a very _007_ appearance as he tossed his key in his pocket, grabbed the box and was out the door within seconds.

Eric arrived downstairs looking very fashionable, and he saw Chow on his way out to the lobby. Chow replied…

"Have a goodnight sir…And tell Miss Sookie congratulations for me, I didn't get to speak to her when she was here earlier today."

Eric looked back at Chow thinking that odd and asked him strangely…

"Sookie was here? You mean my sister, Pam right?" Eric didn't think Sookie and Pam could be mixed up but he supposed they were both blondes. Stranger things had happened and Chow shook his head replying…

"No sir, she came shortly after your sister, I didn't even realize it was her until she was leaving your apartment."

He smiled, and Eric wondered what reason Sookie had to come to his apartment today? _Was she planning something for tonight? _He thought it strange but at the same time, as usual he underestimated his little southern beauty, and he finally nodded his head accepting Chows story….

"Thank you Chow, I will give her your best…" Eric had already stepped towards the door and Chow called back to him…

"Thanks sir …"

Eric was already to the door. He knew he was running late so he just cast Chow a polite smile of gratitude and then he was gone.

* * *

"So you start with the fork on the outside and work your way in?" Jason asked studying Sookie's drying silverware on the counter. Amelia looked back at Jason perturbed because this was the 5th time they had gone over this and she exclaimed…

"Yes." Already frustrated with his lack of culture Jason replied…"But what if they serve the dessert first like I've heard they do in those french restaurants, does it work the same way?"

She rolled her eyes and looked back at Jason finally spitting back…

"Use whatever fork you want okay? No one ever went to jail for using the wrong fork!" Amelia shook her head in dismay wondering how it was possible for someone to be so stupid and then she went over to speak with Sookie…

"Sookie, are you almost done? Your brother is driving me crazy!" Amelia replied from outside her bathroom door.

Now it was Jason's turn to roll his eyes. He was dressed in a nice formal tux with black satin lining on the pants and Amelia was wearing a short deep purple cocktail dress. It complimented her light complexion and dark hair, bringing out her green eyes. And Jason replied…

"Hey, no one ever said you had to be here did they? This kind of event is for family and close friends."

She glared at him about 5 seconds away from decking him when Sookie came out and she replied with a smile…

"I'm ready."

"Thank fucking god, now all we need is prince charming, and our 'rodent' to turn into a pumpkin." Amelia glared back at Jason again, her emphasis on the word 'rodent,' taking a dig at him and Jason glared at her.

"Okay you two, do I have to get a hose in here?" Sookie asked them wondering if they could survive the car ride over there and Amelia replied primly…

"Not for me, I know how to behave in civilized society."

Sookie sighed knowing she was baiting Jason and her poor brother was falling for it as he replied…

"Yeah well at least I don't have a goddamn fork shoved up my ass…Might make a diamond by the end of the night you're so uptight."

"That's coal you moron." Amelia growled back testing Jason, and then Sookie stood in-between them trying to break up the verbal sparring match that was about to commend in her living room…

"Okay, Jason (Sookie looked at Jason and she replied…) after tonight you never have to see Amelia again…. (Sookie looked over to Amelia and added…) And Amelia, after tonight you never have to see Jason again…"

"What about at your wedding?" Jason asked putting Sookie on the spot. Sookie flustered immediately remembering her mention of the wedding. She quickly looked back at Amelia hesitant for a moment well aware of the bet she and Pam had arranged on her's and Eric's behalf and Sookie muttered in reply to Jason…

"We'll see."

Amelia cast Sookie a smug smile knowing that it was only a matter of time before she caved and Sookie's face turned deep pink. She was about to argue in her defense and then there was a knock at the door.

Her heart began to pick up in anticipation as they all looked over to see who it was. Jason wasn't budging, he never was one for lifting a finger to help unless asked and Amelia was acting like the cat that ate the canary having more fun than she should watching Sookie's face heat up in embarrassment, so Sookie had no choice but to answer it herself.

She looked through the peephole spotting a black bowtie and Sookie asked anxiously just to be safe…

"Who is it?"

Although she was pretty certain from the way her body had lit up like a burning furnace in the last few seconds that she knew exactly who it was.

"Who do you think it is lover?" Eric replied from the other side of the door and Sookie smiled, quickly unbolting the deadbolt and sliding back the chain. She unlocked the main lock and then opened the door.

But, nothing, not the hours of separation, or Jason or Amelia, or the few seconds it took to unlock her door had prepared her for the vision standing in front of her. _He looked just like James freaking Bond!_ Sookie marveled Standing there all relaxed one hand on the doorjamb, and another holding a small velvet box, Eric replied suavely in a move that almost seemed practiced he was so deliciously handsome…

"I believe we have a formal event to attend….Unless you have made other arrangements?" He asked with a smirk. How could Sookie answer him? She was a bloody puddle on the floor with one glance at those twinkling blue eyes. She smiled blushing again and replied in a half ass manner…

"I don't know. I think I remember something about my other secret lover jetting me off to Paris tonight, not sure if I can squeeze you in too."

Eric smirked and Amelia called out from the back…

"Just get it on already, jeez."

Jason looked back at her like she had horns growing out of her head. And he replied rather shortly…

"Excuse me but my sister don't give it up to every Tom, Dick, and Harry like you did the other night at that club."

Amelia's eyes widened and she countered…

"No, I could have given it up to Tom or at least Dick if you hadn't been there to ruin my night..." Sookie would have been embarrassed if she didn't have to break up another fight and she replied cutting them off from anymore verbal cross fire…

"Enough…The cars are downstairs right? (She looked at Eric for confirmation and he nodded looking back at Amelia and Jason, Sookie asked them all…) Are we ready? Do you two think you can act like adults for one night? Or at least for one car ride?"

Amelia's eyes darted to Jason's in annoyance while Jason cast Amelia an angry glare and he brushed past her heading towards the door, and Jason replied with a hint of sarcasm…

"Anything for you sis."

"Ill be right down." Sookie announced to them. Amelia shot Eric a 'please don't take too long' glare and Amelia followed Jason down the stairs.

And then it was just them, and Sookie found herself staring at Eric, at a loss for words. Eric arched his brow in intrigue and he finally handed her the small palm sized velvet box.

"What's this?" Sookie finally asked finding her voice and Eric leaned in to whisper in her ear causing shivers down her spine…

"Open it and find out."

She saw the bemused glint in his eye and Sookie finally took a deep breath not sure what she'd find. Frankly she was a little apprehensive remembering the last time he gave her a box like this but despite her anxiety she opened the lid nevertheless and then her jaw dropped.

Placed on a lovely red satin liner within the velvet box was a ruby and gold and black hair comb. The detail work was exquisite as she brushed her fingers over the gold and black petals. The in laid rubies shimmered and adorned the center as the leaves curled around each sparkling petal…

"Eric…it's…" It was too beautiful for words, but Sookie tried to come up with one anyway because Eric was waiting for her to say something and Sookie finally shook her head in disbelief and she replied…

"It's stunning."

She looked up into his relief filled eyes and Sookie asked him still surprised by such an extravagant gift. Lingerie and flowers and candy were one thing but this contained actual gemstones and she asked him hoping he borrowed it from somewhere so she could give it back…

"Where did you get this?"

Eric smiled gently while putting his hand around her waist he buried his lips into the soft skin of her neck keeping Sookie in her liquid state and he replied simply…

"It belonged to my mother…Now it belongs to you."

Sookie's breath quickened as she closed her eyes, and his tongue traced the sensitive regions of her neck. She knew the diamond ring was extravagant, but that wasn't real, this however, this was real, this came from the heart. _From his heart._ Sookie swallowed unsure of the appropriate response to this and she asked him, her eyes looking up to meet his deep blue gaze…

"Are you sure you want to give this to me?"

He looked back at her in pause for a minute, his gaze never leaving hers and Eric finally replied with certainty…

"Absolutely."

Sookie smiled her heart all a flutter and she threw her arms around him and she replied as her face softened to him in a dream like euphoria…

"Thank you." Her voice answered with sincerity suddenly realizing Jason and Amelia were probably downstairs trying to kill each other. And she straightened back up.

Eric smiled watching her as Sookie moved into the bathroom to place the comb in her hair. It looked beautiful against her long blonde loose curls and Eric couldn't help but wonder if his mother would have been fond of Sookie. He was sure she would have. Despite their differences at the end, Eric knew she would have been just as head over heels for this woman as he was.

"Ready?" Eric asked her as she came out of her bathroom once more a radiant vision. She looked like a goddess. And she was his, all his, he smiled as Sookie took his hand and nodded her head and took his hand in reply and answered gracefully as her black heals clicked on the tile floor of her hallway…

"Never more."

* * *

They had been riding for 2 blocks in comfortable silence when the thoughts weighing on Eric's mind finally broke the happy trance. He didn't know how to break it to her, she looked so blissful when he first saw her. So radiant. He didn't want to ruin it, but eventually his conscience got the better of him. Eric closed his eyes in pause for a moment finally speaking her name. "Sookie?"

The driver cut in just then and announced over the sound system that they should be arriving at the Ritz in 20 minutes if traffic permitted. He looked up at the black glass partition separating them from the driver and then back to Sookie as she returned his gaze worriedly not liking the tone in his voice. She met his dark blue gaze with concerned eyes...

"What?" She asked afraid he was going to tell her something catastrophic was about to happen. Things had been too good today, she was never this blessed. With her life, it was a given that things would eventually tip up side down and she watched him anxiously. Eric closed his hand around hers and Sookie tensed not liking this at all she asked him again growing more worried…

"What is it Eric?"

He looked into her eyes finally sighing because he didn't want to ruin their night and answered in frustration…

"Sophie Anne is going to be in attendance at the party tonight. Apparently she was invited by Chip Carter and…"

Eric paused for a moment thinking Sookie needed some time to digest things, taking a deep breath but Sookie was still looking at him in question, and finally she asked him…

"And?"

Eric met her gaze in confusion and he shook his head not understanding why she wasn't more upset…

"She's going to be there tonight." He reaffirmed and Sookie scooted in closer to him trying to get comfortable in her last moments of peace and quiet and she answered…

"I don't think she's got anything on you Eric, it's clear the reason she's there, she needs more ammo, so we just don't give her any and we are right as rain."

Eric looked back at Sookie mystified wondering how she could be so calm right now and he asked her baffled by her terminology…

"Right as rain?"

"It mean's things are as they should be." Sookie explained with a soft smile and Eric suddenly wondered when she had gotten all Zen on him. And he replied with a smile…

"Yes, then I guess we are right as rain." Feeling better, Eric realized Sookie did have a point, if Sophie was going to be in attendance tonight there was a good chance she needed more dirt. He still didn't trust the bitch but if Sookie wasn't going to let her ruin their evening, then neither was he.

Eric smirked and wrapped his arm around her as she leaned her head to rest on his shoulder. He inhaled her scent and looked down at the dress she was wearing. He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked, unable to take his eyes off her and Sookie couldn't help but notice his deep penetrating stare. Blushing she turned to look at him and she asked Eric feeling embarrassed...

"What?"

Eric looked at her in question and Sookie elaborated...

"You're staring at me?"

He wrapped his hand around her waist and replied with a smirk...

"I couldn't help but notice how striking you are in that dress...Not to mention your pretty striking without it too." Sookie's face flushed thankful for the fact that he had gotten Amelia and Jason their own town car and she replied in truth...

"Well you clean up pretty nicely yourself." She looked at his sharp tuxedo, black jacket with a white starched shirt and black tie. He was like her own private secret agent.

Eric smiled again setting her heart a flame and he replied with his eyebrow raised...

"Id kiss you right now, but I don't want to mess up your makeup."

Now it was Sookie's turn to smirk as she pulled out her clutch purse and lifted out a tube of red lipstick to show him and she met his gaze with a twinkle in her eye replying...

"What, you're too chicken to step out of this car with lipstick on your face."

Sookie teased. Eric took it as a challenge his eyes lighting up sparking with hers and he answered...

"No one calls me a chicken, not even my fiancée!"

"Oh really?" Sookie asked sparring right back she countered...

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Her eyes were lit up by the New York City streetlights reflected outside the window, her skin glowing, her face bright and she was primed and ready for the taking, and Eric replied looking very much like a panther ready to attack...

"This!"

And then he swooped in and claimed her lips with his. Sookie felt a swarm of butterflies invade her stomach, not quite sure how it was possible to feel this way about someone she was just pretending to be engaged to, but she did, the longer they played out this fantasy the more real it got. Sookie recalled her phone conversation with Claudia Cohen the other day about the wedding. They were discussing locations, and Claudia mentioned the boat house in central park was a lovely location for a wedding and Sookie had agreed with her. Practically falling for the twisted idea herself.

His tongue swept over hers and she moaned as he invaded her mouth and her tongue slid hungrily against his responding to his advances she lifted her leg over his lap needing to be closer to him.

Her small hands roamed through his hair and then inside his jacket, as his hands did the same. Only with her, Eric played with fire as his hand ran up under her long skirt. His fingers brushed over the silk stalking skirting her knee her lower thigh, until he hit skin. He gasped under her mouth and Sookie moaned from the hot sparks his finger elicited by touching her skin.

_Shit, she was wearing a goddamn garter belt?_ Eric thought with a low growl knowing he was in trouble now as his tongue tangoed with hers, fingers getting caught in the silk ties holding up her stalkings, getting hard while his other hand gripped her shoulder and discovered as her chest heaved below his that she was wearing the black see through barely there lace bra he bought her earlier this week.

_Fuck._

He closed his eyes needing her very badly right now. It was actually painful because he had gone almost a whole week without her. If Eric had no conscience right now, he would have ripped the goddamn dress off because all it caused was more friction. If he had no conscience he would have fucked her wildly with pure emotional and physical reckless abandonment in the back of this car. Fuck the driver, fuck everyone, he just needed his Sookie He felt her hand move to cup his crotch and that's when Eric knew he had to put a stop to this or he would be at full mast by the time they got to the hotel.

"Sookie..." He gasped under her kiss as she sucked on his bottom lip and then her tongue darted out to meet his. _Oh god that felt good_. He thought pulling her tongue back into his mouth with his, his eyes closing shut tightly as she massaged him…

"Lover, we can't….we…" But her lips smothered his once more as she hiked up her skirt and straddled his hips needing to be even closer to him, these clothes felt like lead vests and Sookie wanted to rip it all off but she would settle for touching him. And she moaned desperate to feel him inside her. This was the first moment they truly had to themselves in almost a week and she couldn't handle any more torture as she whimpered over his mouth…

"I can't wait anymore…"

"Sookie…" Eric pled for her to stop but he was rapidly losing the battle. She was just too tempting like waving a Twinkie in front a diabetic irresistible. He felt her small hand unzip his fly and he groaned unable to stop this train wreck from happening.

He knew they had to only be a few minutes from the hotel, he knew even though the driver had a blacked out partition dividing the front from the rear of the car, that he could most likely hear them and he knew they were both going to look like they just got out of bed when they stepped out of the car, but Eric didn't care. Right now his world was Sookie, population of two. As she ground her hips over him his fingers slid into her tight sheath finding her already wet and waiting for him.

_Oh god_. He thought wondering how this woman had such power over him. She touched his aching hard on and Eric muttered in surrender…

"Fuck it!" he finally said prepared to go all the way with her here. He needed her too goddamit. Enrique their driver would get an extra large tip for his discretion. His tongue lunged into Sookie's mouth and Eric found if he let himself, he could tap into his carnal desire quite easily when it came to his lover and her coaxing.

"Oh baby…" She rotated her hips over his hand which had slid all the way inside her panties and he was now playing quite masterfully between her folds and she looked into his eyes. In that moment Sookie was his, and he was hers. Sookie thought she must have done something very good in a past life to wind up with a man like this as her fiancé. She smiled at the thought wanting to shout it to everyone off rooftops that Eric Northman belonged to her.

"Here let me help." Eric insisted pulling down one of her straps revealing a very hard and rosy peak under the translucent fabric. His dick grew stiff as his mouth watered and he plunged his lips over said peak, licking it and caressing with his mouth. Her fingers dug into the back of his jacket as he released a surge of ecstasy from her core. His mouth felt so good her other breast ached for the same attention, but so did her mouth. She couldn't chose what she needed more so she brought his hand up to her breast and smothered her lips over his. She loved him, she loved him so much.

His fingers had just surfaced under her very damp panties when Enrique's voice cut through the cars intercom system.

"We are just pulling up to the Ritz now sir."

Eric groaned in frustration. Just mere moments away from Sookie's hand reaching the Promised Land when he looked up and noted drearily that Enrique was indeed right. _They were here._ And as he suspected his sister Pam had invited the press.

Sookie looked back at him sadly noting the disappointed look in Eric's gaze as she followed it out the window sighing when she saw the crowd of people waiting for them. Sookie knew their fun had ended and Eric assured her as his fingers came to caress her flushed cheeks…

"I promise, two hours max and we are as good as gone." She creased her brows, knowing that she would have to settle for waiting, again. No matter how sexually frustrated she was.

Sookie nodded realizing she had no other choice, they were here. She began to slip her strap back on when she looked up and noticed Eric had red lipstick all over his face. Sookie half wondered how fun it might be to let him go out there looking like he did. She'd surely have her mark on him then. She snickered internally, but as she saw a painfully red smear that went all the way up to his nose, Sookie couldn't keep a straight face and accidentally let a giggle come out.

"What?" Now it was Eric's turn to ask her what was going on as he stuffed his shirt back into his pants and she moved over to the side to dig around in her purse for that tube of red lipstick, now that Sookie was certain Eric was wearing most of it. She almost didn't want to tell him as she bit her lip and found a small compact mirror. Finally she opened it and lifted it up to show Eric what he looked like.

"Jesus Christ." His face fell in disbelief and Sookie couldn't help it. He was just too cute for words.

"How about I dare you to go out there just as you are right now?" Sookie joked with a bemused smirk. The car stopped suddenly and then Eric jested with a wicked twinkle of his own…

"I will if you will sweetheart." He smirked and turned the compact onto Sookie, and her jaw dropped in horror. She looked like some sort of clown, her makeup smeared and a huge red rim stained the outskirts of her mouth…

"For the love of god!" Sookie proclaimed under her breath quickly finding a tissue, Eric asked looking down at her lap in curiosity he asked…

"Could you spare one for me lover?"

Sookie looked back at him and rolled her eyes at his puppy dog pout, upset that she was the one coming out of this with the shorter stick and she shoved a tissue in his large hand as he smirked back at her, loving the way she looked so flustered right now. He would gladly go out there wearing her lipstick, hell even her mascara if he could get a shot of her right now. He sighed knowing they had agreed to be on good behavior the second they stepped out of that door. They couldn't risk anymore public scandal. Eric carefully began to wipe off his face as Sookie did the same quickly reapplying her lipstick. She made sure her breasts were straight and then he was smirking wickedly again. Sookie glared at him and threatened…

"You better be good tonight or I might just invite Jason up to our room for cocktail hour."

Eric smirked again as Enrique opened the door. Sookie took her few last seconds to fix her hair and one last smear of mascara under her eye. She would just have to suck it up and hope she didn't look like a total mess.

Eric's lips brushed her ear as her lashes fluttered from the feel of his breath on her cheek and he whispered to her before stepping out…

"I know you better then that lover, 2 hours tops and then I'm not letting you go till the sun comes up."

He winked back at her and, she stared at him flabbergasted, her face now a dark crimson tone. Sookie didn't know how it was possible to be so hot and so frustrated with someone at the same time. She took a deep breath trying to fan herself with her purse before he pulled her out and they stepped out onto the red carpet into the vast sea of camera's and flashes.

Sookie was so taken aback by the crowd of people waiting for them as they walked up the walkway together.

_Wow, when Pam throws a party, she really throws a party_, Sookie thought, trying not to squint as lights flashed. It was obviously a highly publicized event, and one of the reporters shouted out…

"Sookie you look fabulous, who does your hair and makeup?"

If it was possible she blushed even further when she caught Eric's glint a secret between the two of them she brushed some hair behind her ear and politely replied with a sweet smile…

"Just me."

The reporter looked amazed and then another shouted …

"Who are you wearing?" _Every woman on this side of the Brooklyn Bridge is going to hate her now, she laughed._

Sookie's eyes narrowed and then the onslaught of inner dialogue continued. A red haired reporter stepped up closer to Eric and Sookie rolled her eyes.

_Eric you're so hot, why did you have to pick her, anyone but this girl. Pick me._

_Do they really think this will last? Puhleeze! Donald and Ivana, now that's true love, but this is just child's play._

_Holy crap take a look at that rock, there is surely a bun in that oven. You don't get a rock like that without making a huge deposit first. _Sookie saw the man who was staring at her ring and she tried not to glare. _Asshole_, she thought.  
_  
Look at that little tramp ready to bust up another happy couple all over again. Well I think tonight she'll finally learn her lesson!_

Sookie stiffened when she heard the voice behind that last thought thinking it sounded eerily familiar. Her eyes darted out into the crowd in search, but with no luck_  
_  
"It's vintage Dior." Eric answered with his hand securely on Sookie's back. He looked at her briefly for a moment noting Sookie's inability to relax and Eric met her gaze in question. But Sookie barely had time to think before another reporter from behind asked them…

"So have you set a date yet?"

"No, not yet." Eric replied.

The slathering of questions continued as Eric ushered her towards the entrance where the bellman was waiting with the door held open in welcome. Sookie was so relieved Eric knew how to handle himself. They all seemed more interested in him anyway which was her preference…

"Do you plan to start a family?" One reporter finally blurted out and Sookie thought she saw Eric glance over at her for a moment before concluding with a smile…

"We don't have any current plans, but we assure that you all will be the first to know if we do. Thank you for your time!"

Eric nodded, and gave them one last smile before he spun Sookie around with him, his hand resting comfortably on her waist.

Sookie didn't know why but she wanted to keep it that way. She knew Sophie had played all of her cards but there was a small fear in the back of her head that if she let go of Eric tonight, or he let go of her, all hell would break loose.

She stepped forward with him keeping in line with his step as they headed in to face the music and this party that was already underway inside.

* * *

She couldn't believe the great lengths Pam had gone to set this up for them. It looked like a scene out of one of the movies. Everyone was in their formal wear, the black and white marble floor below their feet reflected brilliantly against the numerous crystal chandeliers hanging above. There were tables adorned with crisp white linen table cloths, gold flatware, champagne in abundance, and yellow, white and gold flowers everywhere. Not to mention a small string section was playing softly in the background. It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen, Sookie thought, as she caught her reflection in one of the gold framed mirrors bringing all of the warmth back into the room giving it a very classy ambience. She was relieved Amelia was there to help her get through this bringing her back down to reality. The moment they stepped inside her friend and brother were already there waiting for them and Amelia asked them with a smirk…

"Okay how come it took you both 20 minutes longer than it took us to get to the same place?"

Sookie looked back at Eric unsure of what to say and that's when his sister came strolling up looking like 'Grace Kelly' in her black hour glass shaped strapless gown with long flowing satin train behind…

"I'm sure that's exactly how long it takes to reapply ones red bomb lipstick, isn't that right Sookie?" Pam asked Sookie with a smirk as she wiped a smudge that had remained on Eric's cheek.

Jason was mesmerized by Pam's beauty and replied under his breath…

"Wow….who's that?" He leaned over to ask Amelia, but Amelia just rolled her eyes because Jason had annoyed her on the way over. Pam of course overheard him, inquisitively she turned around to look at him curiously and introduced herself…

"I'm Pam Northman, and you are?"

Sookie cleared her throat and answered for Jason not wanting him to say anything about her Podunk past tonight she replied…

"Pam this is my brother Jason…He flew in all the way from Louisiana to be here."

Pam's perfectly pink smirk curved inwards as her eyes reflected mirth towards Eric knowingly and she replied with an inward smile…

"So I've heard." She offered her hand and added…"It's nice to meet you Sookie's brother."

Jason lifted her hand and kissed it, but he made the mistake of looking up at her as he did with his awkward smirk, giving away the fact that he lacked practice and charm and Jason replied as she pulled her hand away…

"It's nice to meet you too Pam." He had a goofy grin on his face and he went over to Pam and placed his hand on her shoulder asking her smoothly, or in his attempt to be smooth…

"Can I buy you something to drink gorgeous?"

Pam's lips curved upwards bemused but clearly not impressed as she slid his hand off her shoulder she replied…

"It's open bar, so buy whatever you want."

Jason tried not to let that deter him as Sookie, Eric and Amelia stood there watching him in discomfort, and Jason asked her while picking up a piece of shrimp from a moving catering tray, he took a bite not sure what to do with the tail he then decided to fold it up in his napkin and stuff in his pocket in an attempt to act refined, while Sookie cringed bearing witness to his method of disposal…

"So how long have you lived in the city?" He questioned and Pam looked at him strangely before she caught the glance of someone from across the room, clearly disinterested in him, Pam finally replied dryly…

"Long enough to know when I'm being hit on." She smirked and Jason blushed thinking he was finally making headway when Pam announced to another man…

"Felipe darling, there you are, I'm so glad you could make it." Pam replied with a smile and Felipe came up to kiss her mouth. Felipe was wearing a white tux jacket with black pants and he smiled cordially, as he greeted everyone. Looking very sharp as he leaned in to kiss everyone's cheeks once on each side. Jason was a bit taken aback by his abrupt friendliness thinking him some European guy, and that was how they ran things. _No wonder I'm losing all these women with all these goddamn James Bonds around._ Sookie heard him think as Felipe replied putting his arm around Pam and addressing the rest of the group…

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world." He passed a glass of champagne to everyone and he announced…

"And congratulations to you both, Eric you're bride is stunning."

Sookie felt her cheeks flush again wondering when they were going to stop doing that! It was getting really old.

"Thank you Felipe." Eric smiled with a nod and introduced everyone.

"So where y'all from?" Jason asked from the sidelines and they looked back at him baffled, and Jason explained…

"I just noticed y'all have accents, are you British?" Sookie swiftly closed her eyes in embarrassment. This is what she was afraid of but luckily Eric swooped in and replied…

"Our parents emigrated here from Sweden, and Felipe is from Spain."

Jason raised his brows in amazement looking back and forth to everyone and then he concluded with a sheepish grin…

"I guess that explains it then, those Abba girls are hot, must mean everyone from Sweden is hot." He sent Pam a sly smirk and Amelia shot Sookie a 'do you see what I have to put up with glare.'

Sookie smiled and shook her head in humor. And she replied trying to reel Jason back in…

"Jason, come here? How would you like to meet some of the celebrities Eric knows?" Sookie asked luring him away so Pam, Felipe, and Amelia could mingle with other people, and Jason nodded his head like a little kid as his eyes lit up…

"There are celebrities here?" Sookie looked back at Amelia who mouthed a 'thank you' to Sookie before she looked up at Eric and Eric replied in a condescending tone, that escaped Jason…

"Yes, and if you behave yourself they might just give you their autographs."

Jason's eyes were bright as he looked around and Sookie pointed in the other direction…

"Yes, I believe Ivana and Donald Trump are over here and I thought I saw Carrie Fisher."

Jason gasped his eyes scanning the crowd and he asked in disbelief…

"Princess Leia's here? Do you think I could get a picture with her?"

Sookie looked back at Eric wondering if they were hosting a grown man or a 5 year old and she replied earnestly…

"I'm sure if you asked she would."

* * *

The night had carried on swimmingly. Eric had almost forgotten that he hadn't yet seen Sophie, but he was also relieved for that because he wanted to enjoy this night. Dinner was served giving guests the choice of Roasted Salmon covered in dill cream or Filet Mignon. Both entrees were a hit, as well as the dessert which was a special Swedish Lingonberry chocolate Torte. After that, Pam had to give her adoring little sister speech embarrassing them both and announcing to all not to be alarmed if the two strangely disappeared sometime around the stroke of 12. Sookie thought bemused, little did Pam know they had intended to leave much earlier than that, but she was having so much fun she almost didn't mind staying. Only Sookie wasn't prepared for Eric to wholeheartedly agree with his sister and admit publicly that they might just disappear earlier than his sister's prediction as the entire crowd roared in laughter. Sookie felt about 100 eyes fall on her, and her face colored a nice shade of red to match her dress for the 500th time tonight. She swatted Eric's arm and he looked back at Sookie with a wicked smirk thinking her modesty cute but unnecessary, and he finally answered…"Well at least now they will all leave us alone." He winked back at her, but Sookie couldn't stay mad.

A few times during the toast Sookie imagined that this might be what their wedding reception would be like and she found herself fantasizing about it. Before she knew it dinner was over and they were up and mingling again. She had met so many of Eric's acquaintances, thinking if they did ever get hitched they might have to talk about seating arrangements because her side covered about 5 people at the moment.

They finally shook Jason, leaving him with a very bemused Andy Warhol. Sookie felt confident that Jason had finally gotten the hang of things. He had already arranged a poker game with Trump next time he was down in New Orleans, and most of the men seemed to be getting along with him. Jason did have a competitive side which helped him out sometimes. And sometimes not so much. For some reason Andy told Eric he had to 'witness his subjects crowning moment of submission to matrimony in the flesh,' whatever that meant. But it gave them a minute to breathe as Jason pretended to know something about art and the commercial art movement Andy was so famous for. Sookie took the moment to get off her feet. She loved the shoes, they were amazing. Amelia had helped her pick them out when they were getting Jason his tux, but they weren't for standing on all night.

Eric paid no attention however to Sookie's tired feet. He clearly was not a wallflower and he held out his hand and asked her…

"Would you like to dance lover?" There was a twinkle in his eye and Sookie knew she couldn't say no to that penetrating stare. But still she wondered if she couldn't just persuade him to stay over here with her. He could help hold her up as she leaned against him and that's when she recognized the familiar tune picked up by the orchestra. And she looked back at Eric with an amused smirk on her face.

Classical violins were actually playing the intro to the song "Hot Stuff" by Donna Summer. Sookie couldn't help but smile as she recalled that this was the first song she had ever danced to with Eric.

She laughed as Eric tugged her out onto the dance floor, the pain in her feet rapidly dissolving as she got the fluttering feeling again; the one only he gave her. They were the only couple out there, but Eric didn't care and at the moment Sookie didn't either.

"You're unbelievable!" She remarked about the song and Eric just smirked as his large hand rested in the small of her back and they moved in step to the melody…

"I know…You're not so bad yourself." He remarked with another smirk and Sookie couldn't help but fall under his spell again. She was smiling and luminous in her dress as he spun her around the dance floor and other party guests joined in.

When she smiled radiantly, her laughter filling his heart as he dipped her and then turned her out on the dance floor and he was enraptured.

She was having so much fun taking another spin as she came back to him her chest colliding with his, Sookie looked up into Eric's eyes and in that moment she knew this was real. She couldn't pretend anymore. She owed him the honest truth and he her. If this was something they were both ready for, to take their relationship to the next level, to make this engagement real, they needed to talk seriously tonight and Sookie looked up at him and she was about to ask him if the could do just that with shining eyes that reflected in his brilliant blue depths when he bent down to kiss her passionately…

In the heat of the moment she was swept away in his tidal wave as the floor moved beneath her feet and she felt her legs turn to jell-o.

She couldn't help but kiss him back hungrily and then some of the people around them started to clap and another couple yelled…

"Get a room already."

Eric slipped his tongue kissing Sookie one last time before replying to just her…

"Oh we already have, this is just foreplay."

She laughed and Eric smiled back at Sookie. It was clear to anyone watching that they were both very in love with each other. Eric looked up at the crowd behind Sookie watching them with smiles on their faces as the song finished. And that's when he spotted the one face unlike all the rest. She was smiling but unlike everyone else, her eyes were not filled with happiness, but evilness.

When Sophie Anne saw him looking at her she winked. But it wasn't just Sophie that caught his attention, but who she was standing next to.

It was Sookie's brother Jason, and Eric saw Sophie give him a kiss on the cheek and then wander away. It was almost like a dream because he hadn't seen her come in, he hadn't even noticed her until now, he had been so absorbed with Sookie and the fun they were having. Eric had reasoned to remain civil for Sookie's sake because they had agreed that Sophie had no dirt and she wasn't going to get any more unless they gave it to her, but he didn't trust that bitch. She was up to something else. Eric gave Sookie's hand a squeeze and told her…

"Ill be right back…"

"Where are you going?" She asked concerned and Eric answered taking her hand in his and kissing her palm…

"I just have a small matter I must tend to." (Sookie looked doubtful and then she saw Sophie Anne out of the corner of her eye, understanding what Eric was about to do, but before she could protest Eric replied…)T minus 30 minutes until we can check out of here and into our cozy penthouse suite…This will only take a minute."

He smiled and kissed her lips once before heading over to Sophie Anne. Sookie didn't like it, but what else could she do? The bitch decided to crash their party with the freaking president's son.

* * *

"I must say you two play the part very well…It almost brought a tear to my eye when your sister made her Cinderella toast in your honor." Sophie mused as Eric met her over by the bar. She was smiling but his stare was stone cold serious.

He grabbed her wrist hard just to show Sophie how serious he was and he threatened her... "If you don't leave here now Sophie I promise I will make you leave!" He hissed

Sophie set down her martini glass and replied with an angry glare in her eyes…

"Careful now, don't want to draw any attention to you fighting with your old flame now would you?" Eric dropped her wrist as if he had been burned by her knowing he couldn't risk the attention, not after what it did to them last time, but his eyes glared an angry blue burning fire of the hottest kind and he shook his head and retorted…

"You can't blackmail me…"

Sophie smiled and leaned up to lick his earlobe her snake like tongue flicking out as she hissed…

"Oh but I can…And I will."

"Do it again? I dare you." Eric challenged her and she laughed popping the olive from her martini in her mouth and sucking out the center she replied with an evil smirk…

"You certainly don't know what you're up against, but perhaps her brother Jason can tell you…Or maybe you already know?"

And that's when he felt the pit in his stomach, finally understanding what this was all about. Sophie Anne knew the truth about Sookie. Eric felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise, and in his heart of hearts he knew what was coming. He knew it was only a matter of time before it got back to her. He had to do something, he had to get rid of Sophie, his head was spinning when another voice from behind interrupted them one that made his stomach sink in sickness as she took his arm and asked him…

"Is everything alright?"

Eric looked back at Sookie unable to speak. He wanted to scream _NO EVERYTHING ISN'T FUCKING ALRIGHT!_ But Eric knew he had to keep his lid on, so he did the only thing he new how to do, cast Sophie Anne the death glare in an attempt to shut her the fuck up and he replied trying to smooth things over…

"Yes darling, everything's fine, Sophie Anne was just telling me what a lovely party this was and now she is leaving. In fact I see Chip over there; we will get him for you!"

Eric offered having visions of decapitating this bitch on the spot and he took Sookie's arm pulling her towards Chip when Sophie stopped them setting down her drink she shook her head and replied with a bemused smile..

"Wait a minute? You have got to tell her what you just told me baby…I mean it's the funniest thing I've heard all day if not all year."

Eric glared at her moments away from strangling the women when Sookie looked back at both of them her glass of champagne in hand and she shook her head not understanding. She certainly didn't like the way Sophie was leaning into Eric earlier and she definitely didn't care for her calling him baby and Sookie asked growing more unraveled by the minute.

"What?"

Sookie looked up at Eric's gaze her eyes searching his, but he looked like a man tortured and Eric yanked on Sophie's arm and he spat back suddenly…

"Sophie that's enough, I may not be able to do anything to you here but I still have those tapes, if you don't want them airing on every major network by tomorrow night YOU WILL GO NOW!"

"What is it?" Sookie ignored Eric desperate to know what was being said behind her back and that's when Sophie Anne leaned into her and whispered in her ear…

"_He said even though you can read minds I'm still a better fuck than you."_

Sookie stiffened her uncomfortable smile straightening in shock and Eric felt his heart crack in two the minute he saw her reaction knowing it was over. In this moment he knew if he had a gun he would have shot Sophie Anne dead.

The glass of champagne Sookie was holding fell to the floor shattering into a thousand pieces and Sophie Anne mused before leaving…

"Sorry honey, but sometimes life's a bitch and then you die."

Sophie left them with a new spring in her stride and Eric looked down at Sookie in horror and stunned. He was speechless. He had lost her, he just lost her!

She couldn't feel her feet or her arms, or speak or talk. It was paralyzing and in that moment she felt her heart stop a beat. She felt numb with disbelief; it was 2nd grade all over again on that playground. She couldn't believe this was happening yet again and she couldn't believe he had done that to her. Looking at the shattered glass on the floor Sookie had a sudden thought that it was her heart laying their broken up among the debris and then her gaze lifted as a familiar face came into focus.

"Sookie." Eric finally found his voice to speak. But Sookie couldn't take it, she couldn't stand to look at him, she couldn't take the pressure and this pain that fell over her chest as she struggled to breathe. She had to get out of here she had to leave. She couldn't handle all of the eyes on her. It was too much to bear. Her whole world crumbling around her she ran away from him and out into the hallway.

She didn't understand how it could hurt so much. _How come it hurt so much?_ He tried to take her arm catching up to her at the end of the hall; Eric knew he needed to explain…

"Sookie, please"

"Don't Sookie me!" She spat back yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"Sookie you have to listen to me!" Eric pled grabbing her again. He couldn't let her go, not like this.

She just needed to get out of here turning her back to him, but his grip was firm and she couldn't pull away, and Sookie turned back to him her glare icy and vacant. Eric didn't even recognize her as she spat back…

"Let go of me now."

He did as she asked and now saw the tears welling in her eyes desperate to throw his arms around her, because she looked so destroyed but Sookie just sneered angrily replying…

"I trusted you, I told you that in confidence and you promised me you wouldn't tell anyone else, and then the one person I thought I could count on, I thought I even loved turns out to be a big fat LIAR!"

Eric's tortured gaze met hers feeling powerless. For the first time since his parents died he felt helpless. And he had no idea how to fix this. He did the only thing he could think of he begged and Eric shook his head pleading with her…

"Sookie, I didn't tell her anything, I swear!!"

He had his hands out begging her to listen to him, but Sookie couldn't handle it anymore. If she stayed in here any longer she was going to suffocate. Eric saw the doubt cross over her face as she stepped back from him her face mere moments from breaking and he reached out to her so desperate for her to understand. He couldn't lose her, not like he lost them; he couldn't let his heart break like them…

"Sookie please, I LOVE YOU!" Eric declared with his voice clouded over with emotion, but Sookie couldn't do this. It was breaking her heart. One lone tear fell down her cheek and finally she slid off the ring on her finger and replied with angry spite…

"I've heard enough of your LIES to last a lifetime, I don't want to hear anymore, consider this arrangement OVER!"

And with that she dropped the ring at his feet and ran away as quick as her feet would carry her out into the cold October night.

* * *

He was in shock. _How could this have happened?_ Eric thought looking down at the ring fallen to his feet. Not sure how much time had passed since she left, only knowing that time stood still because he was a now destroyed man, his heart torn in two. One part of him wanted to go after her and the other part of him wanted to rip Sophie Anne's limbs off her frail body and feed them to the fish in the Hudson River. _How could he ever have gotten involved with the devil herself?_

"Eric what happened?" Pam rushed out stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Sookie's ring on the floor and her eyes opened large with alarm.

"Eric?"

Eric turned to her afraid to say the words out loud, looking back at Pam with that glossed over far away look, the same look he had when he found out their parents had died. She remembered because she was in his office when they had gotten the call. And she felt a pit sink in her stomach.

"She's gone." He replied numbly and Pam shook her head in disbelief.

"Eric you have to go after her!" Pam urged him and then Amelia and Jason and a few other onlookers came rushing out, all wondering the same thing, Amelia asked…

"What's going on?" And Jason replied his voice filled with concern…"Where is my sister?"

Pam looked back at Jason and Amelia and Eric glanced back at Pam a shattered man behind those strong unyielding walls. She reached out to him when another stern voice spoke from behind…

"Eric Northman?"

"Not now!" Eric waved his hand at whoever it was in no mood for questions he held out his right hand to Pam wanting to take his ring back, and then Eric felt a pair of handcuffs enclose over his left wrist.

His neck snapped back to the man wondering what the hell was going on, noting it was a police officer, well actually two. And he glared back at them in question…

"What?" But his voice trailed off when the larger officer grabbed his other wrist tying his hands behind his back he replied in a stern no nonsense tone of voice…

"Eric Northman, you are under arrest for the murder of Russell Edgington! (His blue watery gaze turned down in shock and disbelief as the cop continued to read him his Miranda rights.) You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"

Eric looked back at the man numbly and then to his sister Pam, wondering what the fuck was happening to him? Could this night get any worse?

* * *

Sookie made it out of the hotel able to hold it in for the most part but once her feet hit pavement the tears began to fall in abundance drenching and staining her cheeks. She needed to hail a taxi to take her home. She didn't want to deal with her brother or Amelia right now trusting they could find their own way back. She was just too heartbroken. Sookie looked down the blurry street trying to find a cab but the few that were on Central Park South were flying past with other passengers already inside. The doorman saw Sookie crying and he asked her…

"Miss I can get you a cab, just wait a moment…." But Sookie pretended not to hear him and she walked down the block a piece. She needed to clear her head and just try to sort out what her next move would be. _This is what it feels like to have your heart broken_. She thought feeling a hollow emptiness she had never felt before. Her foggy thoughts were followed by another onslaught of tears as she made it to the next block. Her head pounded in pain and she didn't even know which direction she was headed. She just knew that she had to get as far away from that hotel as possible, as far away from 'him' as possible. She continued to run and her feet hurt in her heels but by this point the pain was a welcomed distraction.

She was just about to cross the street when she felt something cold and hard press against her back. For a moment she thought she was being mugged, her cloudy thoughts and emotions removed her usual acute awareness as a natural defense and then the voice spoke…

"Don't move a muscle." Sookie quickly stiffened all of the hairs standing straight on the back of her neck as she recognized that voice. She flashed back to the attack in her own apartment as she struggled to breathe against her choking grip. Sookie now knew who it was, as the woman stepped forward and she could see her in her peripheral vision, the terror slowly running through her veins as she realized without a doubt that it was her, the one and only--Vivian!

Vivian held the gun to her head as one arm hooked around her neck and she pulled her back into the alley way with her.

"What are you doing?" Sookie gasped scared to fight back with a gun to her head because she knew this woman was a loose cannon.

She was finally allowed to turn around the gun pointed straight at her and she noticed that Vivian had blonde hair. It actually almost looked the same shade as hers and Vivian smiled and she replied with a smirk…

"What I should have done a long time ago…I'm going to kill you."

She clicked the safety off the gun aimed the barrel at Sookie's head, and she heard Vivian's dark thoughts once more before the deafening shot was fired.

**AN2**: Ducks flying tomato's and anything else that can fit in the palm of ones hand. Hehe. Now to soften the blow, I will give you, a link to my one shot...'Save a Horse Ride a Swede' It's still a little angsty but lighter and I promise it has a happy ending. ;) So go check it out and all of the other ficts for the Cowboy Up contest if you havent already. xo

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5506301/1/Save_a_Horse_Ride_a_Swede


	14. Chapter 14

**AN**: Okay well I have a confession, I originally intended for this chapter to have much more doom and gloom feel to it, but I changed my mind. Doom and gloom isnt very fun to write plus I thought this version was more interesting, atleast I hope it is. Still angsty for those of you on angst lite diets, but hopefully the fog is lifting. Anyhow, I wont say anymore about it, dont want to spoil the fun. But I do want to add a BIG Thank you again to all my wonderful reviewers and thanks also to everyone for reading. So glad you have stuck with me on this roller coaster ride! :D

And to all you Americans out there **HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!** Woot cant wait for that Turkey, lol. Kay, Ill shut up for real now so you can read. Enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

_After tonight Ill be free. You will die and you're fiancé will pay the price for his murder, she laughed wickedly._

Sookie heard it all as if in slow motion. She saw Vivian cock her revolver aim and fire. It all happened in a whir but her martial art's training gave her the skills to react quickly. She took Vivian's shaky aim and fire as her chance to duck and charge her causing the woman to lose her upper hand as she slammed her back against the opposing brick wall.

As the sound of the shot echoed, Sookie demanded fiercely..."Who's murder?" She caught Vivian off guard while pressing the woman against the hard jagged surface, but Vivian's eyes were filled with a vengeful fire as she cocked the gun again aiming, Sookie lost her footing trying to dodge her next shot but instead she hit Sookie across the cheek causing her to fall onto her back tearing her dress in the process.

"How did you know about that?" Vivian growled in challenge like a panther she scratched Sookie's cheek with her long red nails in an attempt to grab her hair. She had her gun aimed at Sookie's head but Sookie thought fast and went for her wrist bending it backwards which caused Vivian to cry in pain as she dropped the gun. She wouldn't give Vivian the opportunity to hit her this time and Sookie swiped the gun holding her other wrist as she ground her bone down into the pavement. Vivian winced as Sookie straddled her and she demanded this time, a force to be reckoned with…

"Tell me!"

She was tired of this bullshit and this stupid BITCH coming after her all the time._ It was time to take control of her own life goddamit! _Sookie aimed the gun at her head and she demanded from her with a fury she didn't know she possessed…

"WHO DID YOU KILL VIVIAN???"

Her angry eyes glared at the woman and Sookie pressed the gun up against her skin in threat. Vivian's dark hateful eyes met hers in challenge but Sookie wouldn't back down pushing her wrist even further into the pavement just moments away from snapping it and then she finally broke admitting in pain…

"I stole his gun from his apartment and shot Russell with it. They are arresting you're man this very moment for the murder, thanks to an anonymous tip." Her eyes filled with contempt as she stared Sookie down in challenge. And Vivian concluded…"Karma's a bitch sometimes isn't it?"

Sookie gasped in panic and looked up towards the hotel. Thinking about Eric and the trap he was about to fall into. She couldn't see anything of course, but she knew Eric wasn't responsible for killing Russell. Her heart raced. What he did tonight was inexcusable but he was no murderer. And that's when Vivian got her upper hand back pulling Sookie's hair she knocked her down. Sookie threw her fist in Vivian's face in defense but Vivian fought back kneeing her in the stomach as her other hand went instinctively for the throat as she wrestled her once more for the gun.

"Rot in hell you adulterous whore, first my husband and then Sophie Anne's man…Now you can answer to a higher power for your actions!"

Sookie still had the gun gripped in her hand but she wasn't letting it go without a fight. Vivian had one hand on Sookie's neck as the other clawed at her wrist. Sookie elbowed her jaw and Vivian actually bit her. Sookie hissed as her teeth sunk into the flesh of her hand drawing blood and she hit her across the face, splitting her lip, causing a momentary relapse as she struggled to get out of her vice grip. Vivian was a dirty fighter however throwing sand in Sookie's eyes and she was momentarily blinded. Vivian forcefully attempted to overtake her and the gun with both of their hands on the gun handle as Vivian tried to pry it from her and that's when she heard the second shot go off.

For a moment Sookie felt numb, her body tingling as the power of the shot reverberated through her own small shaking hands. She opened her eyes and wiped out the sand and that's when she saw blood on her wrist.

_Shit, she was shot. Vivian had shot her!_ Sookie panicked not wanting to end up some nameless Jane Doe corpse rotting away in some vacant alleyway like the mystery of Maudette Pickens washed away body and she examined herself for a gunshot wound and then she felt the weight of Vivian laying in her lap motionless. The dread crept over her once more her hands shaking as her fear kicked in. Somehow internally she suspected she knew what had transpired, but needing to be sure, she turned Vivian over. And then all doubt was removed when she saw a dime size red spot right next to her temple. It was a bullet hole! The blood began to ooze out all over her dress and Sookie quickly shoved her body away in a panic blood now all over her hands, and spattered on her face and neck.

_NO, NO, NO…._Her heart beat in horror as she fell back against the wall in shock. _I killed her! I KILLED HER!!!_

Just then Jason and Amelia ran up with the bellman, their faces painted in alarm after hearing the gun shots go off.

"Oh my god, Sookie!"

Amelia exclaimed as they stopped dead in their tracks to witness the scene unfold in front of them. Sookie pushed back against the wall and coiled inwards unable to clench her blood-spattered hands as they shook in shock.

"I killed her…I killed her." Sookie kept mumbling as she dropped the gun from her hand still covered in blood, Vivian's blood."

"Sook?" Jason looked down in disbelief quickly snapping out of his trance he kneeled down next to her and asked her…

"Sook are you okay?"

In that moment Sookie's eye's began to tear up once more, she was at a loss for words not even sure if she could remember what her last name was she felt so out of sorts. She had officially lost everything, in one night it was gone, her life, her career, her boyfriend, her credibility, her freedom. Trembling she shook her head and looked back to Jason desperate for him to take her away from all of this cruelty like he defended her when they were kids.

"No." Sookie whispered finally, and she looked back down at Vivian's lifeless body as the tears fell on her blood spattered cheeks. And she knew without a doubt, things were most definitely NOT okay.

* * *

"Just answer the question Northman!" Officer Donnelly spat back at Eric as they sat in the questioning room in a face off. Eric had gone through hell tonight and he didn't see himself coming back out of purgatory anytime soon. They left the hotel when he overheard Amelia and Jason say they were going to go look for Sookie. Pam of course insisted that she go with Eric to the station. He didn't know what else to do, nor did he have much of a choice, the police made it pretty clear he was going downtown.

Eric sighed, the fight had left him and through tired eyes he replied with frustration…

"I already told you, I was at the office, it took me 15 minutes to get home, you have my sister as an alibi, you have my doorman's statement, you even have goddamn video footage of me entering and exiting my apartment. Now tell me, how on Earth am I supposed to murder someone clear across town during rush hour and get back to my apartment in 15 minutes??"

He looked up at the Officer his voice filled with venom, but eyes lackluster and dead and Officer Donnely finally replied…

"That doesn't explain the time missing between you leaving your apartment and arriving at the hotel tonight."

Eric closed his eyes in mind numbing anger. He had already gone over this with Officer Donnelly, the two arresting officers as well as a case manager and he was really starting to get sick of this fucking story. He opened his eyes and looked back at Donnelly spitefully and replied…

"I went to my fiancée's apartment in a Town car to pick her up for the event. You can ask our driver Enrique, he saw me walk in and come back out within a manner of 5 minutes."

Officer Donnelly looked like he was contemplating Eric's words for a minute and he finally asked…

"So tell me how your weapon, with your fingerprints on it, and your goddamn bullet in the victim's head was found at the crime scene then?"

Eric sighed and threw his cuffed hands up in the air and he glared back at the officer and replied…

"You got me!"

The officer rolled his eyes and he asked Eric…"You think this is a joke, because I assure you Northman you are our only suspect and you're looking pretty guilty right now. You're sister and fiancée' would lie for you to protect you would they not?"

Eric glared at him his protectiveness coming forth and he growled…

"You leave them out of this; they had nothing to do with any of it."

"So you admit you had something to do with the murder then?" Donnelly asked with his brow raised in intrigue and Eric just narrowed his gaze. He knew he was being badgered into a confession. They needed a scapegoat to take the fall. The Mayors death would be highly publicized and if the police had no one in custody by morning, it would make them look really bad.

He finally just answered at wits end with a dark sneer…

"I want my lawyer here."

Just then the door opened and another female officer came in. She gave Eric a once over and then leaned over to whisper in Donnelly's ear. Eric tried to hear them but she was doing a very good job of keeping quiet. When she was done she looked back at Eric and then left. Donnelly straightened up and he replied with a snide smirk…

"Well Northman, it looks like things just got more interesting…Your fiancée is here right now."

Some of the light came back into Eric's eyes as he tried to get a peek back out into the station area but he had no luck. It was a sound proof room with a very narrow window on the door.

"C'mon." Donnelly nodded his head pulling Eric's arm up. Eric was still cuffed and Donnelly opened the door. He instantly saw Pam standing there with a concerned yet hopeful glance. And then he saw 'Her.' He felt his heart ache again as he watched her sign some papers for another officer. Eric felt his pulse begin to rush with anticipation until he noticed her skin was caked in blood. His stomach clenched in fear and that's when she looked up and met his gaze. She appeared as if she had also been to hell and back tonight. Her face bruised and blood everywhere. He could see it now as it stained the side of her dress. He watched her in alarm as the other officer brought her over to meet Donnelly. Eric could do nothing but stare at her, his gaze filled with pain, hurt, regret, sadness, love, concern…

"Miss Stackhouse, we meet again." Officer Donnelly spoke dryly as he opened the door for her ushering Sookie into the room with him for questioning. Eric found his feet frozen to the ground, unable to speak or to say anything as he watched her walk away from him. He wished she had given him something to cling to, an angry look, a resentful stare, hope in those lost eyes of hers, but she was expressionless. He felt the dark void of his loss blacken his empty heart once more as the door closed behind them.

Eric was still in shock that much was apparent. The female cop that was helping Sookie passed by on her way to another room and Eric asked his voice filled with desolation…

"What happened to her?"

The woman stopped for a moment to look at Eric in question wondering if he was speaking to her, but when he didn't say anything and then looked up at her she knew he was. She glanced in the small glass window inside the door to the questioning room and she replied before continuing on her way…

"Looks like the body count keeps piling up, the Misses is dead too now."

Eric's gaze shot back up to glance at the cop in verification. It was too surreal, _first Russell, and now Vivian?_ His head was spinning as he tried to understand what was going on. And then he turned his head to Sookie who had looked up at him briefly meeting his glance through the glass but then her gaze turned back to Officer Donnelly and Eric was about to ask the female officer another question when he turned around and she was gone.

Pam came over with a cup of coffee and she handed it to Eric carefully so he could hold it with his handcuffs on. She sat down on the bench next to him and replied in a serious manner…

"I called Geoffrey, he said not to say a word till he gets here." Pam glanced at Eric through the sides of her eyes knowing that was a very unrealistic expectation in light of what went down tonight. Eric leaned forward closing his eyes to try to will away the vertigo fighting to overtake his body, he swallowed attempting to drown out the world and he confessed to Pam…

"Sookie is in there now, I think she may have killed Vivian Edgington."

Pam raised her brows as she tried to get a glance at Sookie who was being questioned in the next room and she shook her head in disbelief replying with a sigh of her own before she took a sip from her steaming cup of coffee…

"When you two get in trouble you really get in trouble."

Eric leaned his head back against the wall. He had a pounding migraine at the moment, just one more thing to cap off this memorable evening, Eric thought. He took a sip from his own cup balancing it carefully in his hands and then he looked down at his shoes and he replied truthfully his voice filled with melancholy…

"She couldn't even look at me."

He looked down at his hands his eyes bitter and filled with pain and Pam put her hand on his shoulder and she answered…

"I don't know what Sophie Anne said to her, but whatever it was it shook her deep, she's going to need some time Eric."

Eric looked back at Pam his eyes filled with doubt. He didn't think they could ever repair this mess and then unexpectedly the door to the room next to them opened. Officer Donnelly stepped out holding the door open for Sookie and Eric stood up as if awaiting his sentence. But Officer Donnelly spoke first and he replied dryly…

"Northman, you're free to go."

Eric met Donnelly's hard gaze in question and then Sookie's confused as to what just happened in there and Donnelly replied…

"We have 2 first hand witnesses along with Miss Stackhouse here who saw Vivian Edgington this evening and heard her confession, she killed her husband."

Eric glanced back at Sookie trying to figure what had transpired out in his head as his eyes searched hers and Donnelly concluded…

"We just need you to fill out some more paperwork and then you can go home."

Donnelly was already walking and Eric was about to ask him what about Sookie when he turned back around and caught her looking at him. Only a few hours before they were talking about going up to that room, and making love till the sun rose. What went wrong? He wondered with another sharp pang to his heart. Eric felt strange like he wanted to reach out to her and tell her that he still loved her but her pointed 'why are you still here' look said it all. She hated him now. So he swallowed and asked in an attempt to cover up his concern…

"What happened?"

She closed her eyes slowly as if reliving a painful memory Sookie finally answered…

"She wanted you to take the fall for her murder, she set the whole thing up and then she tried to kill me."

Sookie looked down at her shoes her feet aching and mascara smudged, her dress in ruins and then she looked back up at Eric in melancholy, trying not to cry again, it was so hard for her to see him like this and not melt into a puddle at his feet, after all that had happened.

"Sookie?" His voice was laced with concern as he tried to reach out to her but she stepped back as his cuffed hands rose towards her. It broke his heart that she couldn't even bear to touch him right now. Eric looked down at his hands again, trying to find the strength to not let her get to him. Not let her destroy him the way he knew she had. And he asked trying to sift the warmth and compassion out of his voice, but still needing to know…

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you? Do you need a lawyer?"

Sookie closed her eyes trying to fight another onslaught of tears. She hated herself right now for wanting to run into Eric's arms. But the fear and bitter memories of tonight's earlier events held her back and she shook her head because she was proud and didn't want to take any handouts. It was clear to her he pitied her._ Poor Sookie, whatever will she do now? Just a little small town girl trying to make it in the big city. _She was sure Eric had seen it a thousand times before. She was nothing special to him. Just another notch on his bedpost. That ring was his attempt at saving his own ass. And it worked until tonight. She almost believed it was true until now.

"No, I'm fine."

Sookie finally answered curtly pulling herself together, trying to stay strong for her own peace of mind. She moved to brush past him and Eric tried to stop her…

"Sookie?"

But it hurt too much to see him right now. It felt like he had ripped out her heart and stepped on it. The pain unbearable and she had no fight left. She turned around not wanting to cry again, tears wouldn't get her anywhere right now, and shook her head and replied tiredly…

"Don't Eric…just let it go…I'll be fine, Amelia and Jason are here somewhere and we will work it out."

She turned to leave again and Eric tried once more to reach out his hope hanging by a very thin thread, because as much as his ego denied it, his heart still cared…

"Sookie please?"

But her angry gaze darted back at him and Sookie replied sharply…"If you need a new word for over Eric you should consult a dictionary but that is exactly what we are."

_There. That was it. What he was waiting for._ The numbing pain of bitter sadness as she stabbed through his heart and carved it out of his chest in one long slice. He felt the sting as she cast him one final gaze filled with contempt and then he watched her walk towards Officer Donnelly.

* * *

It had been a very rough week for Eric. His frustration and sadness had turned into despair and depression and finally resentment and disdain. His anger for Sookie churning as he wondered for the 687th time _why she couldn't give him the benefit of the doubt for once?_ _She believed Sophie Anne over him? That contriving mindless spoiled little bitch? Really? She had gotten more credit than he did after all of the time they spent together, after he told her about his parents and let her stay at his apartment? He never let girls stay over; he never talked to anyone about his Parents except Pam! That really pissed him off. _

And not once in all of it did he ever get a call from her. He didn't even feel explaining what really happened was worth his time. She wouldn't believe him, she never did. Eric told himself she was just as cold hearted as she was the day she watched him roast for Victor's insider trading scandal. No a part of her must have enjoyed watching him suffer. The last time he saw her was at the brief court hearing in front of a judge that acquitted Sookie of all charges and then she was free and clear of all ties to him. She looked plenty happy to him when the judge declared her innocence. Reaching over to hug her friend Amelia and her lawyer, never once casting a glance in his direction even to acknowledge that he was in the room, that he had fucking testified in her defense. Eric sneered in anger.

He didn't even bother saying anything to her at that hearing, _what was left to say?_ He thought she had done a pretty good job for them both. They were over, the end, vsluta, fin!

So he buried himself in projects which involved harassing his employees in attempt to make everyone else's life the torment his had become. He was angry and mad and come hell or high water, nothing was going to break him ever again, not some stupid girl or love; he lived for his job and his sister, the two stable things in his life, the two things that would forever remain his constant. He worked day and night to clean up the mess Russell's murder caused them. But in all of it by some miracle or grace of god he hadn't lost the Park Avenue Center Plaza project. The new Interim Mayor, Franklin Mott was pretty quick to pick up Russell's slack and Eric was thankful for that. So was Pam.

As livid as he was about the whole Sookie thing, he was still spitting fire over what Sophie did. Eric was a patient man, patient and calculating and ever since that little scene with Sophie he was biding his time for the right moment. He decided to let her swim in her own fear for a little while before submitting those tapes. But first and foremost came the money. That was the heart of Sophie Anne, her wealth and that was his target. He needed to find a way to bring her down.

Little did he know a plan of attack would fall right into his lap when he sat down with Andy to pose for the first of a series of paintings a day later.

"So grim darling? Care to set the weight of the world down for a few minutes?" Andy asked him observantly behind his canvas and easel. He was holding a long brush and swirling the colors around as Eric appeared quite bored as he lay there on his side with his head propped up in his hands looking down for his pose. He glanced back at Andy briefly and Eric answered dryly…

"No not really."

Andy smiled and continued to thoughtfully apply his strokes this time with wisps of blonde and he remarked…

"It's a pity you're taken because after I'm done with you everyone is going to want what you have to offer."

Normally a statement like that would make Eric laugh or at least bring a smirk to his face, but the loneliness resonated in his heart and he answered bitterly…

"I'm not taken anymore." Eric replied, and Andy couldn't help but smile as he went into the painting with a black palette knife to refine his edges and he replied smugly…

"Darling you're as taken as they get, honestly you're so tense you might just break my brush…If you played for the other team I assure you this would never happen." Andy winked back at him and Eric creased his brow in frustration and Andy stood up unable to tolerate this anymore he set down his brush and palette, and he announced…

"I have something that should cheer you up."

Eric watched him as he went into his other room. Andy brought out another beta tape and he handed it to Eric of course in doing so he took a long moment to give Eric's naked body a total once over while close up and Eric looked down at the tape miffed, having no interest in Andy's fond attention and he asked him...

"What is this? Another sex tape?"

Andy smiled and nodded in affirmation and Eric rolled his eyes and he replied disappointed…

"I've seen enough of these to last a life time." Eric replied dryly and Andy went back to his art to make some minor alterations on his canvas as he spoke to Eric hiding behind it he answered…

"Well you haven't seen what is on this one."

Eric looked back at him in question and Andy finally exclaimed…

"It seems your prima donna has gotten herself mixed up in a little ménage à trois action."

Eric shook his head not understanding and Andy replied with a smirk…

"Naturally I believe all sex is beautiful, man-woman, woman-woman, man-man, but Sophie Anne had a bit of both."

He snickered and bit his lip evilly and Eric looked back at him still lost, and then Andy explained…

"I believe the term you are looking for is transvestite."

Now Eric had to sit up and he looked back at Andy with a new light in his eyes wondering if Andy was pulling his leg but Andy assured him…

"It's all there; you see Rhonda our resident tranny insists we record all of her I um mean his conquests without them knowing in the private room."

Andy smiled at him smugly and Eric asked him still miffed holding the tape out wondering if this was too good to be true…

"Why are you doing this for me? Wont this ruin the unveiling of your new film?" Eric questioned his legs down on the floor now and Andy replied truthfully his brush in his hands…

"Because. A. I like you, B. You are going to make me millions with this series, C. This is the best kind of advertising any artist could hope for, and D. I want to see that two faced diva get what's coming to her. She was actually toasting to your demise after the police dragged you off the other night and no one talks that way about my newest exhibition!"

Andy shook his head and Eric knew just what he needed to do. Nodding he looked back at Andy and asked him anxiously…

"Are we done for today?"

Andy looked over at the 3 canvasses he had sketched out and began to color in and he replied with a nod, his voice filled with that calm yet nonchalant tone he was so famous for…

"Yes, I'm famished now; I don't suppose you want to do sushi?"

He looked back at Eric with a smirk and Eric met his glint knowingly and he stood, now in shark mode and he replied fully confident standing there in the buff…

"Maybe another time."

Andy smiled and continued to enjoy watching Eric's bare ass as he turned around and slid on his pants and shirt and Eric came back and he proclaimed genuinely grateful…

"Thank you Andy, I owe you."

Andy smiled taking Eric's hand and he kissed both cheeks as in European fashion and he replied with another smirk…

"Don't worry you will pay it off, if I have to take it out of your hide you will pay me back."

Andy smiled and for the first time Eric's face relaxed into an evil smirk and he answered while slipping on his leather jacket and placing the tape in his pocket…

"Oh I have no doubt you will."

And with that Eric left for the first time in days that he had something to look forward to. This revenge is exactly what he needed and revenge was exactly what he was going to get. Images flashed through his mind of a certain red heads face plastered over every paper and Sophie's perfect partridge in her Park Avenue pent house shaped pear tree going up in flames. He smiled wickedly to himself and left Andy's 47th Avenue studio.

* * *

Sookie sat there in her tiny cramped apartment packing for the 2nd time in two weeks. She didn't know what she wanted to do, just that she had to get out of this city. New York had burned her and burned her good. After the police cleared her charges with Vivian she knew what she really needed was to go home. To her real home in Bon Temps, Louisiana. She had to do some soul searching after all that had happened. She just wasn't the same Sookie that came here to New York 3 years ago and she had to find herself again. That night still shook her. She could hear the gun shot echoing through her dreams. Sometimes reliving the scene moment for moment, sometimes Eric was there aiming the gun at her instead, sometimes she was shooting him. But they were all similar; they all haunted her thoughts night after night.

Jason had left a few days ago and Sookie just had a couple matters to tend to before she left. She had to follow up with a few phone calls to make sure things were all set in order. She had until the end of November to move out of here, her rent was paid up until then and at that point she would have run completely out of money. But Sookie didn't have the heart to go through a move right now, or to tell anyone here like Amelia that she was thinking about bailing, she just needed to put some distance between her and…she closed her eyes in pain thinking about 'Him' again. She had seen him at the trial and he barely spoke a word to her. At that point Sookie was certain what they had was just a farce.

It scared her to know she could get that close to giving herself over again after Bill. It more than scared her actually, it terrified her. She was less than an hour from telling Eric she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. All Sookie could think was, _how could she have been so stupid. After Bill? Really?_ Maybe it was true what they said about blondes, she thought. Or maybe it was just in the Stackhouse genes. She couldn't put herself through that again and the worst part was how many times she had thought about running into Eric's arms. The first few nights away from him were the most difficult, like going through detox bad; she actually woke up with the shakes. In truth that was really why she had to leave. She couldn't make the same mistake twice and watch herself go through that kind of heartache again; her worst fear was that the damage Eric caused was permanent, because it still hurt so much. Maybe she really did break this time, Sookie thought sadly unable to envision herself getting back up on the horse after this.

"You know you can stay with me for awhile too until this all blows over, it's not like I don't have the space, or a whole box of empty bottles just perfect for target practice, I could even stick a picture of a certain red head on each one and you could let it rip with my slingshot."

Amelia offered trying to lighten the mood as she helped to fold some of her clean towels in the living room. Sookie looked back at Amelia with a sigh. Her friend had told her numerous times she was welcome to stay in her spacious 2 bedroom apartment in Soho, it was a nice offer but she needed to get her head on straight first. She needed perspective and she wasn't going to get that with Amelia and her frequent parties and cocktail hours at every drinking establishment south of the Brooklyn Bridge. She forced a smile and replied truthfully…

"Thanks Amelia, I appreciate everything you've done for me, and for your father's help in making sure my charges were dropped quickly, I couldn't have done it without you. (She concentrated on folding up one of her favorite sweaters and concluded…) But I need to do this, I need to get away."

Amelia creased her brows and she went over to Sookie serious for a moment kidding aside and she replied…

"I know you do honey but are you sure you aren't just running away again, I mean after what happened with whatshis name…"(meaning Bill) Sookie shot her a warning glare, and Amelia knew she was treading on dangerous waters because the last time she brought Eric or Bill up Sookie practically bit her head off but she continued bravely and replied…"I just think if you went to go talk to him…You were so happy with him Sook, if you could have seen yourself you would know what I mean, it was like he turned a light on inside you, and now its like you're the living dead…Whether you want to admit it or not, he meant something to you…He may have even been the…"

But Sookie turned around and cut her off replying sharply…"He means nothing to me, now more than ever I never want to see that man again Amelia, he betrayed my trust and who know's what else he may have done while we were together. Did you know I actually found photos of him and Vivian Edgington together, and this was after my attack. What kind of man would do such a thing? He's no good for me and the sooner I get away from him the better."

Amelia sighed knowing it was hopeless. Just seeing Sookie and the way she was so wound up right now, Amelia knew there was no changing this girls mind. But she also knew there was more to it, there had to be. She just wondered why lover boy himself hadn't come to talk to her yet. Whatever was going on between them it was two fold. Amelia didn't know what happened to break them up. Yes everyone saw Sophie Anne and her grand scene at the party, but she did something to throw a major wrench into it and whatever it was both of them were too stubborn to look past her bullshit and see what was under the surface. Still Amelia feared for Sookie. Her friend did not look well, her skin paler, body thinner, she looked like she hadn't slept in days, she probably hadn't, and looked like the walking dead to be honest. Amelia couldn't help but think her relationship with Eric, whatever it really was, was the answer to this girls problem. Only now she had to go slink away to her backwater hometown somewhere in the Deep South and she didn't know if Sookie would ever resurface.

"You're coming back aren't you?" Amelia asked her apprehensively wondering if Sookie was now planning on moving back to Louisiana. Sookie paused for a moment and Amelia knew that wasn't good. She needed to be here, this is where she came alive and was actually able to live her life, and not just be stuck as some housewife who cooked dinners for her husband, wiped his ass, and cleaned up after his bullshit 24/7. Sookie was so much more than that. And then she finally answered after biting her lip…

"Yes of course…I'm paid up here till the end of November."

Amelia looked back at her nervously able to recognize a fibber when she saw one. Knowing the hesitation in Sookie's voice was all the answer she needed. She wasn't coming back. And worse, she was going to most likely run into that asshole Bill again.

"Well you better not disappear Stackhouse because if you do I'm going to come looking for you and hunt you down." Amelia replied.

Sookie smiled weakly and closed her last suitcase. She saw one last thing the small velvet box which contained Eric's mother's hair comb. Sookie couldn't bear to part with it for some reason even though she knew it was better to leave it she quickly tucked it in her purse and then she announced to Amelia trying to put on a brave face for her friend…

"Are you ready to go?"

Amelia forced a smile and nodded her head in reply and she added with a little less pep in her voice…

"Sure thing."

Both women knowing underneath it all that things were far from good right now. And they left the apartment with Sookie's luggage in tow, the cab downstairs waiting to take Sookie to the airport, they both wondered unbeknownst to the other if this was the end of Sookie's life in New York City.

* * *

"So do you want to tell me why your ex just told Ginger she wanted to castrate you?" Pam asked Eric as he looked up at her coolly from his paperwork. He raised his brows, smugly, quite proud of his accomplishment and he answered…

"Well If I told you you might be accused as my accomplice so perhaps it's best not to say."

Pam glared at him. Eric had been putting on the festering act all week and suddenly he had pep back in his step after his painting session with Andy and she wanted to know why, replying with her hand on his desk…

"Cut the bullshit Eric, what did you do?"

Eric had that cat that ate the canary smile as he folded his hands behind his head and leaned back in his easy chair and he replied honestly…

"I just sent a tape of Sophie and her Transvestite lover to her father, apparently he has reasoned to cut off her inheritance although I couldn't imagine why."

Pam couldn't help but raise her brow in intrigue. It didn't take much to shock her but this, well this shocked her, and Eric added…

"Oh and I also included a note to her father stating if she ever comes near me, submits anything to the press, or calls me or anyone associated with me ever again I will send that tape to all the major networks and newspapers, along with the others."

Pam looked at him in awe. She was impressed, she was more than impressed she was speechless and Pam shook her head in disbelief and she muttered…

"Revenge is a dish best served cold right?"

Eric smiled and he added…

"Exactly."

He went back to his books taking a long celebratory swig from his glass of vodka swirling the melted cubes around to dissolve them and setting it down once more before he glanced at her absently, but there was also a slight pause, a flinch, almost unnoticeable, however Pam picked up on it. Eric had been going through the motions all week, until yesterday when he was a man on a mission with his pet revenge project. But there was a lifeless quality in his eyes that told her he was unhappy. He was harder around the edges and it looked like he had aged a few years in these last few days. It appeared that Sookie was just as stubborn as he. Pam so desperately wanted to help him. She knew just how she was going to do that, remembering why she had decided to pay her brother a visit in the first place before running into a petrified Ginger who told her all about Sophie in the hall, a new light came into her eyes that Eric apparently noticed as she watched him carefully…

"What?" Eric looked up and asked her curiously. Pam came around to his side of the desk, and she filled his glass once more taking a swig for herself, and she finally replied with her liquid courage now under her belt…

"Felipe has a friend, Isabel Beaumont who is interested in hiring us as her contractor….This is a multimillion dollar deal, she wants to put up a strip mall catered around evening activities, such as a night club, movie theater, 24hour diner, midnight bowling…"

Eric met her gaze with a slight interest, unable to hide the tiredness in his eyes he replied…

"It sounds like a good deal, where does she want it built? Surely not in Manhattan."

Pam looked back at him thoughtfully, thinking back to her earlier phone conversation with Amelia once more. She knew Sookie was on her way to her little Podunk town right now, and Pam shook her head and replied with a smirk as she tried to ease the blow…

"No, that's the catch…This project is in Shreveport, Louisiana…"

"Shreveport? We don't do business outside the tri-state area" Eric replied her with his brows creased no longer as excited, thinking absently, _didn't Sookie say she was from Louisiana?_ And Pam reasoned interrupting his thoughts…

"It's a multimillion dollar deal and you could get out of the city for a bit, would it hurt you just to meet with her this weekend? I mean doing business like this would really give this company the boost it needed." Suddenly Pam wished what she was saying was true, but perhaps in a way it was. Eric needed his mojo back, and if she had to trick him, sabotage, and lie to him to get that back she would.

Eric sighed and he asked her rubbing his temple trying not to overwork his brain for fear of breaking a nerve he replied calmly…

"Shreveport? That's near Baton Rouge right?"

Pam looked back at him and nodded and she replied truthfully, hoping to win him over…

"Yes, just a few hours away, we can fly into Baton Rouge and rent a car to travel the rest of the way."

Eric looked back at her noting something was off, there was something his sister wasn't telling him. But he trusted her judgment, especially regarding business endeavors, finally finishing off the half empty glass of vodka he answered…

"Fine, Shreveport it is."

Pam smiled marveling inside at how easy that was and she replied…

"Good, Ill make the arrangements…I'm sure Ginger can have us out on a flight tomorrow."

She smirked, feeling a tinge of guilt for misleading her brother but it was for his own good. And she patted his shoulder and leaned in to kiss his cheek before leaving his office. Eric looked back at her in question thinking something was most definitely up. She said this was Felipe's friend; maybe she just needed an excuse to go out there and see him. He was too tired to think about that now however. Knowing he had some figures to go over and a few more documents/contracts to sign before he left the office today. And Eric went back to his work pretending as always that nothing could faze him.

* * *

Sookie arrived in Bon Temps later that afternoon. Jason had agreed to pick her up from the airport and bring her to the old Stackhouse residence. Jason had given his ex girlfriend, Amy a week while he was in New York to pack up and take her things out of their parents old house, his home, so he hadn't been over to their Grans house much, since he had been back. No his priorities were socializing and hunting down his newest conquest, Jason didn't have time to deal with the chore of upkeep and grounds keeping. Even though it had been over 3 years since her death and he had lived here all three. Sookie knew she had her work cut out for her, but this place had gone untouched for a long time. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do anymore with her life. She was so sure writing had been her calling, but now she wasn't anymore. Sookie half wondered if they would take non-virgins at the convent. She sighed knowing they probably wouldn't, _why would God want a sinner representing him?_

So she was left back at square one. She could clean up the house sell it and start over somewhere new. Although the prospects of doing that were not very appealing to her. Sookie just didn't have the energy for a new life. Maybe she could get a job at that little dive on the outskirts of town, Deans Tavern. Her brother called her later that day convincing her to go out with him. In a small town like Bon Temps there wasn't much to do, so the bar and restaurant was pretty much it. Still she looked forward to the peace and solitude of the quiet Louisiana nights. It was a stark contrast to New York that was for sure. In fact they were practically polar opposites. Sookie hoped this little sliver of home would help her find herself again.

Of course the minute they got into Deans, Jason ditched her for his friends Hoyt and Rene. Sookie rolled her eyes knowing her brother had the empathetic capacity of a six year old but she knew he meant well. Luckily she saw her old friend Tara from high school tending to the bar and Sookie went over to catch up with her. It was nice to hear about other peoples problems for once. But after a few minutes of catch up, Sookie started hearing the familiar chatter behind her back. And then Tara confirmed what she had feared all along mentioning that everyone had heard about her engagement to Eric Northman. He wasn't as well known as some of the other wealthy tycoons like Donald Trump, but once word got out that one of their own had hooked up with one of the most available bachelors in New York, well it wasn't long before those rumors spread like wild fire. That's when Sookie noticed everyone looking at her. Their thoughts amplified once they realized she was indeed the one and only Sookie Stackhouse back from the big city.

That's when Sookie knew it was time to cut the night short, she had enough inner dialogue to write a book, she didn't need half the town of Bon Temps helping her out with her own insecurities. Sookie politely excused herself telling Tara they could catch up later when she wasn't working and decided to go find Jason, hoping he wasn't too drunk to drive her home. She saw Jason on the other side of the bar shooting pool and putting his stick where it didn't belong. Her jaw nearly dropped when she realized what her brother was actually doing with some brunette when she slammed into someone.

Sookie stepped back and felt the pits in her stomach sink when she realized who it was.

"Bill!"

"Hello Sookie." Bill replied cordially. It took Sookie a split second to absorb the shock before she realized what was about to happen. She brushed past him in no mood for his shit right now, she was hoping she wouldn't even run into him, but she guessed her luck wasn't what it used to be. She couldn't face him, not after what he put her through with Lorena, and Bill stopped her by grabbing her arm…

"Sookie wait…Do you have a minute?" Bill asked her putting on the charm as he smiled and Sookie looked back at him with a glare. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes and replied sharply…

"For you? Never."

Bills face fell, knowing this wouldn't be easy and he tried again...

"Sookie, I know I deserve that, I want you to know how sorry I am for what I put you through, and well I got what I deserved too…Lorena dumped me a couple months back."

Sookie folded her arms wondering if she was supposed to feel sorry for him or something because that was never going to happen and she glared at him, questioning whether or not he had a point.

"Excuse me, but I just wasted a year of my life with you and your lies, I'm not going to waste another second now. Been there, done that!"

Sookie countered and tried to move past him but there was a damn pole in the way, Bill and the pole blocking her from reaching her brother and she glared at him and asked sharply…

"Cant you take a hint?"

"Sookie, IM STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Bill blurted out and she looked back at him incredulously. At least Eric had the decency to muster up a little emotion with his confession but this, this was just pathetic. She shook her head not wanting to hear any more when Bill continued…

"That's why Lorena broke up with me; she couldn't hold a candle to you Sookie."

"Get out of my way Bill." Sookie demanded, having enough of his shit to last a life time and she put her hand up shoving him with no luck…

"Sookie…I heard about you and that big city contractor…He was an idiot to let you go, but someone like that could never understand you and where you come from, not like I can, not like I knew you, what matters to you most is your family and your hometown, and taking care of those you love, let me get a chance to know you again. I think fate brought you here to me, I think fate will get us through this…If it takes me the rest of my life I'm going to make it up to you."

And that's when she snapped…

"YOU CAN TAKE YOUR FATE AND STICK IT WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE BILL COMPTON…I WILL NEVER TAKE YOU BACK, NOT EVEN IF WE WERE THE LAST TWO PEOPLE ON EARTH AND THE RACE OF HUMANITY DEPENDED ON US. YOU ARE DISGUSTING AND VILE AND YOU HAVE A SMALL DICK. INFACT, ID RATHER DIE THAN SPEND ANOTHER SECOND WITH YOU….DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME???"

By this time the whole restaurant had heard Sookie, their attention turned to them. Bills face had turned a deep deep shade of crimson. Tara came out from behind the bar for the first time noticing that Bill the asshole was here and Jason came by with his pool stick and he sneered asking Sookie…

"Sis is this fucker bothering you?"

"Yeah cause if he is we can certainly get my cousin Lafayette down here to take him out with the trash." Tara added holding the knife she had been cutting lime wedges with.

Sookie looked back at Bill in challenge, his face displaying pure shock. He certainly didn't expect that to come out of her or for his sweet demure shy Sookie to speak to him like that. He swallowed and replied in dismay…

"It's alright, I'm leaving."

Jason stepped forward as Bill backed down and he replied with mouth clenched…

"Yeah asshole that's right and if we ever see you in here again trust me when I say you're face wont look as pretty goin out."

Bill finally left and after a few moments the crowd started chattering again. Tara came up to her and asked her if she was okay and Sookie nodded her head, and then she looked back at Jason and she asked him…

"Can you take me home?"

"Yeah sure Sook." He replied and answered…"Just let me tell the boys Ill see them tomorrow…"

Sookie looked back at him and shook her head not wanting him to feel the need to babysit her and she replied…

"No, you can come back here, I just want to be alone for a little bit…"

Jason nodded his head for the first time he had a clue and Jason asked her with a small smirk…

"All those damn voices Wiggin you out huh?"

Sookie smiled faintly thankful her brother at least knew about her special ability even though that wasn't the reason she had to leave. The reason she had to leave was 1,200 miles away right now. Her heart was hurting again but Sookie nodded for his benefit and replied with a nod…

"Yes, something like that."

* * *

Sookie went to bed that night thinking about all of the things that had happened since she was last in this house. She wondered what her Gran would say about the life choices she had made and all of her mistakes. Sookie knew she was probably looking down at her now shaking her head. It was true she got what she deserved. She had to go jet setting all the way to New York. And look how that turned out.

She slipped into her sheets just exhausted from it all, she was tired of arguing tired of fighting tired of men. Especially a certain blonde man who she couldn't get out of her head no matter how hard she tried. Finally out of tiredness and fatigue she let her head fall back against the pillow and surrendered to the blackness.

It was a few hours later when she woke to a soft knocking on her door panel. Sookie peeled her tired eyes open still groggy she asked with a bedroom voice…

"Who is it?"

She was so tired the fact that someone was in her house and knocking on her bedroom door didn't faze her and Sookie waited…

"Who do you think it is?" The voice answered after a beat and Sookie recognized it instantly, her heart began to thump. And then the door creaked open revealing her own private _007_ dressed to the nines in his killer tux from the party.

"Eric?" She asked confused yet anxious as she shot up her skin chilling instantly under the skimpy black negligee she was wearing.

"Don't get up…" He insisted his voice soft and sensual as he approached her slowly and Sookie felt her nipples harden in chorus.

"Eric what are you doing here?" She asked him and he shook his head, put his finger over his mouth and he added…

"Don't speak lover."

His eyes were filled with desire and heat and a dark carnal passion.

She met his gaze in question and he slipped his jacket off and then untied his bowtie. Sookie felt the adrenaline rising through her body and her body heat up as she nervously watched him her heart thumping and the yearning ensued…

"Eric?" She muttered again not sure what this was about or what he was doing but her heart was pounding rapidly as he kicked off his shoes, slipped off his shirt and pants, and he eyed his prize like a tiger licking his chops over a rib eye steak. Her mouth gaped open when she realized he was stripping down in front of her. No it was too soon, but Yes she couldn't deny that she wanted this too. He was being so mysterious not offering her an explanation as the remainder of his clothes dropped down on the floor with a soft thud.

'Let me in." He asked.

She couldn't find her voice her body screaming for his attention as she felt her hand betray her and lift up her covers inviting him inside. In less than a second he was in her bed next to her, his lips attacking hers and his fingers busily went to work on removing what was left of her clothing.

_Oh god, was this real?_ Sookie wondered momentarily as her lips answered his kiss in passion. Her stomach clenched and heart ached for his touch.

She didn't care anymore, her body screamed, forgetting why they were even fighting in the first place. The minute his flesh touched hers her fingers gripped his hair, body molding to his and she kissed him back with an unbridled fury of emotion. With Eric she felt free, with him she felt loved and then he pressed her body down on the bed, his massive hardness parted her tight sheath and he was inside her. She clung to him as he watched her, his blue eyes dilated and lustful as he thrust slowly inside her. She had never been more aroused. Sookie moaned in pleasure, her sheath glistening with her own ecstasy as his pace grew faster.

She felt her bodies need for him as they rode in euphoria and harmony together speaking the one language they always excelled at and that's when she heard another voice whisper in her ear…

"You shouldn't be doing this."

Sookie looked over to her right and she was startled by Bill standing there looking at her. Eric was still thrusting and paid no notice. She clung onto Eric tighter thinking Bill was just a pigment of her imagination as she closed her eyes, but his voice remained and he replied…

"You are never going to love him…You cant, you're broken now forever, you are incapable of love."

She didn't want to hear his hurtful words but she couldn't help but feel it resonate inside her, wondering if it was true. _Go away_, her mind willed him to leave as Eric climbed the final peak with her and she felt he pressure build, but Bill replied wickedly…

"I can't do that Sookie and you know it."

_GO AWAY!_ She pled in her mind as Eric's lips molded to hers and she felt the heat inside her boil to the surface simmering her body on high. Oh he felt so good, she was mere moments away the sex with Eric could almost make her forget, but Bill hissed in her other ear…

"But I can't…"

She moaned as she felt her threshold breaking and Sookie shook her head and shouted at him in her mind…

_Yes, you can, you just wont you bastard! Now get out of my head._ She cried right before climax.

"Not until you wake up and face the music, tell him who you really are. A cold heartless bitch who can't love anyone. Here's your chance."

Bill chuckled and she clung to Eric in the final moments of his release as he poured into her and Sookie felt the pleasure ensue as he filled her up and her entire body lit up like a fireworks display on the fourth of July. Sookie felt the aftermath of their sex course through her veins, despite the interruption, and her watery eyes hanging on the brink of her emotions, her body was singing from the ecstasy of Eric. And then it was silent.

She opened her eyes and to her great relief Bill was gone, but so was Eric, she realized in disappointment. Sookie looked down her hot body covered in a light balm as her hand slowly recoiled out of her white cotton panties. She took a deep breath thankful it had all been a dream.

She just hoped the dreams would soon stop and then she could finally get past this and past what was left of her feelings for Eric. It was over now, the sooner she faced the music the better off she could be. Then Sookie could finally pick up the pieces of what was left of her life. She wiped her balmy forehead and that's when she heard a car door close outside. She looked at her alarm clock noting it was 3am and Sookie shot up out of bed suddenly in distress wondering who was outside her house at this hour.

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Eric asked Pam holding the map. Their plane had landed in Baton Rouge a few hours ago and Pam had purchased a rental car to make the drive to Shreveport tonight against Eric's argument that they should just stay in Baton Rouge and make the drive in the morning, Pam insisted however, that Isabel didn't have time to wait for them. Eric finally surrendered as his eerily alert sister took the wheel. But as he held the map in his hands, Eric knew they were going in the wrong direction. They were just pulling up into this little town called Bon Temps when Pam pulled out a small sheet of paper and she replied trying to read it in the moonlight…

"We are making a little pit stop."

Eric looked back at Pam confused but she just smiled and pulled onto a side street called Old Parish Road, and then took another turn on a gravel road that bordered a cemetery.

"Pam, cut the crap, what the fuck is going on?" Eric asked her wanting to know what the hell she was up to. He knew there weren't any restaurants or gas stations on a back road like this and finally she turned into a long driveway that led to an old white house. Eric looked back at her still confused.

And Pam finally answered…"Just a little bed and breakfast, go get our luggage out darling will you?"

Eric rolled his eyes not sure what Pam's game was. It was very early in the morning, whoever lived here didn't even look like they were awake at this hour or expecting them Eric thought as he lifted out his suitcase and he went back to ask her, trying his door and finding it locked…

"This is locked."

He heard Pam chuckling from inside and Eric began to grow angry. _What were they still in Junior High?_

"Pam!" He exclaimed and she confessed after leaning over to open the passenger side window…

"It's for your own good sweetie…Ill check in with you in a couple of days."

"IN A COUPLE OF DAYS?" Eric asked the vein in his temple flaring wondering just what the meaning of this little stunt was and he growled…

"You're just going to leave me out here in the middle of nowhere in front of this abandoned house so the gators can eat me?"

Pam rolled her eyes thinking Eric was ever the dramatist and she replied, her dark blue eyes meeting his…

"You're not alone…In fact I think Gidget will be thrilled to see you once the surprise wears off."

Eric's eyes opened wide when it finally clicked for him where his sister had decided to ditch and leave him.

He was at Sookie's house.

"Pam I will never forgive you for this!" Eric growled as she stepped on the gas and through the slit in the passenger side window she mused with a smug grin proud of herself for the ease in which she got Eric out of the car…

"You'll thank me later!"

Eric glared at her as she smirked and left him standing there in the misty fog of the late autumn Louisiana night. He heard crickets and frogs mocking him as he stood there with luggage in hand wondering how he could have been so gullible to think they were actually going to Shreveport. Eric rolled his eyes and then he turned around to face the house once more. _What was he supposed to do, hitchhike?_ There most likely wouldn't be another car passing by here for hours, it was 3am in the fucking morning.

And then he saw it, a light flicked on inside the old house in front of him and Eric felt apprehensive all of the sudden. Realizing what waited for him behind that door, but at the same time he didn't know what to expect. It was all uncharted territory with Sookie Stackhouse. He had tried all week to get this girl out of his head, with no luck, but that didn't make standing out here at 3 am in front of her house any easier. Eric figured he had no other choice but to face her head on. They would either finish this tonight or she would kick him out and then he could hitchhike to the next town or at least use her phone so he could call for help.

"_Goddamn you Pam!"_ He muttered under his breath wondering what on earth had gotten into his sister lately. She never used to meddle in his life like this before let alone trick him. If he wasn't so tired and anxious he would be furious. But his anger wasn't going to help him now, he realized.

He picked up his luggage suddenly feeling like a teenager again wondering if the girl he liked would acknowledge his existence tonight. It was the last time for him, after this there was no coming back, neither his pride nor his heart could take the blow. Eric set down his luggage noting that his palms were clammy and cold. He swallowed nervously as he climbed up the wooden stairs to her porch and before he even had a chance to knock, his hand raised, the door opened from inside. Eric gazed apprehensively at a pale and very bewildered looking Sookie as she stood there in her long flowing white nightgown staring back at Eric and his rosy cheeks still flush from yelling at Pam, both in the moment frozen to the spot, and both at a loss for words as the emotions and blood simmered slowly underneath the surface.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN**: Okay this one is a long one. Sorry, I feel that emotional chapters arent my forte and I feel like Im rambling but hopefully it doesn't come across that way, although 1,000 extra words from what Im used to might prove the contrary. Basically Eric and Sookie had alot of shit to hash. And these two kids were fighting me kicking and screaming but I think now that they got their own separate corners things may finally sort out a little. Hopefully it doesnt come across like two characters on crack or something, hehe. Anyhow, with that kind of an intro how can you resist not reading?

Thanks to all who continue to review and read. I love you guys! xoxo

**Chapter 15**

She looked at him and he looked at her, both of them feeling for the moment like two deer's caught in a pair of headlights, waiting for the other to speak and then after a pause they both spoke at the same time...

"What are you doing here_?" Sookie asked._

_"When did you leave New York?" Eric questioned._

He realized they weren't getting anywhere speaking over one another and Eric offered stepping aside as she came out onto the porch...

"You first."

Sookie looked out at the old gravel road confused as to why Eric was standing here on her doorstep all by himself at 3am in the morning, not to mention how did he even know she was out here and she finally asked him...

"How did you get here?" Sookie asked him.

Eric followed her gaze back down along The Old Parish road his eyes searching for his sisters betraying tail lights with no luck and Eric finally replied simply...

"Pam dropped me off."

Sookie creased her brows and she asked him with a hint of sarcasm due to his reluctance to explain further...

"So do you always drop by your ex fiancée's home in the middle of the night like this?"

Eric debated on telling her this wasn't his choice to come here, he was tricked but he decided that wouldn't serve him well right now.

With a dark glint, which embodied all, that hadn't been said between them Eric cast his glance down at her. Despite the tension and anger he was feeling at this particular point in time Eric couldn't help but notice how her beautiful eyes reflected brightly in the moonlight causing his hard gaze to soften and he finally answered...

"I don't have any other ex fiancée's, so no that would be a negative."

Sookie cocked her head as if she were trying to get a read on Eric and his new angle, wondering what game he was playing this time. And she asked him...

"Why are you here?"

"I think it's my turn to ask that question."

Eric replied skillfully dodging the interrogation that was about to take place as Sookie stood across from him with arms folded.

Eric figured he had nothing left to lose by turning the tables on her. After all, he didn't even know she had left the goddamn city until 5 minutes ago, and she finally answered after a long pause in reflection...

"I needed to get away for a bit, (when she looked up into his penetrating eyes she couldn't tell him why she really left, she didn't want to seem weak, so Sookie sugar coated...) I needed some peace of mind...Not to mention my Gran's house could use a lot of work."

Eric examined the exterior of the house as Sookie stood in front of it and he reached out noting the flaking paint on the window frames and offset wood railing rungs, understanding her point, and he asked her...

"I thought you were going to try to get another gig in the city." But he really wanted to ask her why she left without saying goodbye, because as much as he hated to admit it, that upset him. Eric stared at her small and dare he say even peaked form and wondered what went wrong.

Sookie sighed and looked back inside, trying not to stay bitter, she didn't want to look back honestly. And the truth was with Eric here all of the pain and hurt she had been attempting to bury for the last week came up to the surface once more, but she couldn't lie to him either and she finally replied...

"After the publicity, after our affair was exposed no one would hire me."

She thought she saw Eric sneer for a moment And Sookie looked back at him, desperate now to know more about why he was here, no more dodging questions, and she asked him point blank, needing to understand more than anything else…

"Why did you really come here Eric?"

He looked at her with his brows creased for the moment, not wanting to be put on the spot, he didn't really want to go there right now, figuring if he did he might as well get his luggage in hand right now, she was going to kick him to the curb, but he couldn't lie to her either, fair was fair, she answered his questions, and finally replied after some thought…

"I thought I was coming here on business, but my sister had other plans it seems."

He met Sookie's gaze with reluctance and Sookie stared back at him her arms still crossed realizing he hadn't come here for her. She should have known it was Pam.

She uncrossed her arms, having heard enough and Sookie replied with a hint of hurt in her voice as she headed back into her house…

"You can use my phone to go call her."

She didn't bother opening the door for him letting the screen slam shut behind her when Eric realized this was going to be another chase and he quickly grabbed his luggage, swinging the door open he set down his case and rushed to catch up to her…

"Sookie?"

She closed her eyes in frustration and she replied angrily…

"This must be a huge inconvenience for you being stuck so out of your way in this little Podunk town, I wouldn't want you to have to bear staying in such these despicable accommodations for another minute…."

"Sookie for Christ's sake, will you give me a little credit here!"

Eric proclaimed his own frustration growing as she led him into the kitchen. He caught up to her and put his hand on her shoulder but Sookie turned around to meet his gaze and shook her head replying softly, not sure if she could take any more…

"Don't start this again Eric, please."

He scoffed and shook his head in dismay; unable to believe the lack of faith this woman had in him, _how did they ever last?_ He wondered and he replied shortly at the end of his rope unable to tolerate any more of her judgmental bullshit tonight…

"I can just hitch hike, maybe your neighbor down the road will be more hospitable."

Eric jeered moving to the other room to pick up his suitcase and Sookie replied sharply…

"Suit yourself."

That did it! That was the last straw for Eric. He had enough of this being treated like 'The scum of the fucking Earth' routine from Sookie and he came back getting in her face with raised voice, he retorted…

"YOU never listen to a word I say do YOU?? YOU think I'm such a BASTARD that I couldn't handle staying in a place like THIS??? My parents were WORKING CLASS for most of their lives, for most of mine incase you FORGOT!!"

Sookie met his gaze with mixed emotions not quite sure what to say, Eric turned to leave again but then he spun back around to face her clearly tormented here needing to get more off his chest he gestured with one hand in the air….

"And I can't believe you trusted SOPHIE ANNE over ME??? She fucking PLAYED US to boost her own fame, in fact she wanted to break us up to get back at me because MISERY LOVES COMPANY…I wasn't the only person in that room who knew about your little SECRET..."

He sighed exasperated and concluded much to Sookie's dismay "I never told her about you, I never said one word, but you were too busy believing your new backstabbing bitch ally to care."

Sookie looked back at Eric with brows creased not sure what to believe anymore, for the first time seeing the whole sordid night from another perspective. _Could what he said be true? The only other person who knew about her was…_. (And then it came to her as her eyes flicked on in realization.) _Jason!_ She found herself staring at him once again, in question, unsure of what to think anymore, she didn't think there was any coming back from what they went through together. It had taken her a long time to accept that it was over. All those painstaking heart-wrenching nights when she cried herself to sleep because what he did. In fact it still hurt.

All this time she had believed with her core that Eric was the one who ratted her out. All this time. Sookie felt her eyes begin to tear as she wondered what kind of a person she really was. _Was she really that bitter, hateful, broken, and mistrusting?_ _Maybe there was no coming back. Maybe she would always be like this. Maybe she would turn into an old maid alone and cursed forever to wander the world wallowing and festering in her own guilt._ But then Sookie thought she should wallow, she should fester, she was guilty. She was a murderer--A killer! The pain filled her eyes once more and Sookie confessed in a whisper…

"She haunts my dreams every night…" Sookie admitted in anguish, blinking her gaze fell and her eyes watered as she remembered it all standing there in her kitchen, leaning against the countertop in her old white nightgown, she bit her lip and continued…

"I keep thinking…If I had never left the party or had listened to you or had waited for someone else to take me home none of this would have happened…but now…"

Her voice faded off and she replied with teary eyes still shaken up over it…"Now I'm a killer…I took a human life and got away with it Scot free…I should be wasting away in some prison cell somewhere."

She held onto the counter for support her small fingers turning white from her grip on the edge.

"Don't say that." Eric replied in concern his voice calmer now as he stepped closer to her and Sookie blinked looking up at him with tear filled eyes she asked him…

"Why? You think so don't you? You couldn't even look at me after the trial, you left right away afterwards…" She found herself choking up and with one more blink a long full tear fell down her cheek.

He didn't even realize she had noticed him leave. Eric had been so wrapped up in Sookie hugging her lawyer and Amelia that he could no longer bear witness to a life that didn't include him. He couldn't take it any more, breaking his unyielding stance he went over and threw his arms around Sookie. He surprised her at first but then she wrapped her arms around his massive chest and pressed her cheek to his breast. Sookie found such comfort in his arms she never wanted him to go. She felt his lips brush the top of her head and her body clenched in joy as he confessed softly…

"I left because I didn't think you wanted to see me anymore. If you hadn't killed that woman, I would have."

He concluded, which brought on the waterworks as her tears drenched his chest. She didn't deserve him, didn't deserve to be happy in any form in which it came. Not after what she did, because the guilt mocked her. So she clung to him for as long as she could bear, trying to shut out the pain, the torment, wishing they could just have a fresh start. But she knew that was a pipe dream. Sookie thought about how love and life was a double-edged sword because she didn't know if she could lose him again either. She could feel his heart beat against her cheek and she buried her face in his chest. He was so solid, so strong, she wanted to give herself over to him, but she couldn't, the guilt was holding her back.

And then she felt his delightful lips kiss her temple, and he brushed his soft flesh over her tear stained cheeks working his way down, as the heat filled her body and she had that familiar deep heart aching yearning again. She felt empty without him. Sookie's neck craned upwards naturally seeking his comforting kiss and his lips met hers hungrily. Pink flesh pressed to pink flesh like two magnets connecting. Tongue meeting tongue. There was a strong whoosh in her stomach and her body felt weightless like she was flying in his arms. He took the kiss deeper, both of them craving the others touch and she was swimming in a sea of red bliss. He tasted so good and felt so amazing as his tongue flicked gently insider her mouth tasting her full sweet lips.

Sookie moaned needing him very badly at the moment. She kissed him back heart fully and let herself get lost in him, and then she had a flash, as the red behind her eyelids began to turn dark crimson, and finally to black. An image of Vivian's lifeless body laying in her lap came into her head, she saw all of the blood coat her hands as she kissed him and then the blood smeared all over Eric's face and Sookie felt the agonizing and terror stricken guilt and horror wash over her as a sob came out of her mouth, and she quickly broke it off.

"Sookie?" Eric asked her gently feeling for the first time in a week that they were getting somewhere, that had been the Sookie he knew, that was the Sookie he loved, but then the pain filled her gaze once more as she looked up at him, and he knew he had lost her again.

She couldn't do this not now, not to Eric. He didn't deserve her. She was so broken. He deserved a woman who could give him everything he wanted.

He couldn't explain the kind of pain this woman invoked. She could crush him in one swat of her wrist. All those days of repressing feelings for this woman and under 10 minutes she had him undone. He closed his eyes willing the last 5 seconds away. He couldn't bear the pain of opening up his heart again just to watch this girl smash it once more. Meeting her gaze in reluctance he waited as she watched him with sadness.

Sookie felt more lost now than ever, she wanted him with her heart and soul she wanted him, she knew she did, but her mind just couldn't get past Vivian. _Every time she kissed him now would she remember that?_ It was Gods way of punishing her, she knew it. She didn't have to go to prison so she would suffer this way, she deserved it, she didn't deserve to feel pleasure to have someone love her as much as she loved him. Sookie couldn't give him an explanation, she couldn't give him any more of her damaged and broken words so she offered him the only thing she had left to give…

"You can stay here tonight if you want. The guest rooms are all filled with boxes and old dusty sheets, but the couch is clean…" Sookie offered wiping away some of her tears as she stood back to look at him.

Eric could see she was recoiling from him. Something deep inside of him didn't want to end the night this way, not when he knew they were so close. His heart couldn't let him and he tried to speak with her seriously once more…

"Sookie, don't do this, whatever happened, it's in the past, do you want her to haunt you for the rest of your life?" He asked her not aware of how close he had hit the nail on the head and Sookie met his gaze with tortured eyes and she shook her head…She had to find a way to push him back, for his own good, so at least one of them could eventually be happy, and Sookie proclaimed unable to meet his gaze

"Eric, I cant do this, us…we…this isn't going to work, we are just two very different people who came together in a time of intense emotional turmoil…Yes we have the attraction thing, and maybe even something more, I think (her gaze flicked up to meet his for a moment, needing to get this out while she still had the strength…) But with the press and Sophie Anne, there is just too much damage, we wouldn't last…"

Eric narrowed his gaze, that olive branch lowered, and he asked her making sure he wanted to get this right…

"Are you dumping me twice?"

Sookie closed her eyes feeling even more horrible now than she had and she admitted tiredly…

"It's been a long night Eric, if you want to still talk about this in the morning you are more than welcome, but for now I think its best that we just stay friends."

Eric's nostrils flared slightly at the edges, unable to believe he was being dumped again. _Unfuckingbeleivable_, he thought. He was going to kill Pam when he saw her next time. She was putting him through the humiliation wringer and Eric replied…

"Ill be out of your hair by morning then."

Sookie looked back at him with a painful gaze but Eric didn't really give a shit about how she was feeling anymore. She could go play with herself for all he cared. She wasn't getting any more attention from him.

Sookie went to go get some sheets and a few pillows from her bed for him but when she came back down to the living room Eric already had his back turned to her and was sleeping, or pretending to do so with her grandmothers crocheted blanket around him and a sofa cushion under his head for support.

_If she didn't feel like shit before, she sure felt like shit now_, Sookie thought closing her eyes.

She decided to go back up to her room and make use of the remainder of the night to rest but she knew for certain she wouldn't be sleeping. Not with Eric 40 feet away from her. She brushed her fingers over her lips feeling the phantom sensation of his lips over hers and Sookie closed her eyes in painful and yearning torment. Yes it was going to be a long and grueling night, she knew that was a given now.

* * *

Eric was up earlier than normal, not having much sleep and being stuck on that god awful uncomfortable couch gave him motivation to get his ass up and start trying to get himself the fuck out of here. It was embarrassing enough being stuck here with no escape, but to be stuck with Sookie of all people, when she was the one who haunted his dreams exposing him and rendering him defenseless, and he fell for it every time, which even angered him more. He knew when he got back to New York he was going to put a stop to this love bullshit, and he was going to put a stop to Pam's meddling too. It was time to get back in the drivers seat and take charge of his own life again.

Eric found an old phone book it had to be at least 6 to 8 years old, quite positive some of the numbers weren't even active anymore, sure enough he tried them and without fault was not able to reach a single live person. So he dialed the operator to see if he couldn't track down his sister Pam, with no adieu. Finally after some heavy flirting with the operator Claire, he got a hold of a taxi company that operated out of Baton Rouge, but they didn't run on Sundays. Neither did the Greyhound, or any other fucking mode of transportation. He didn't want to hitch hike, but his options were rapidly diminishing. Eric looked out the window and he saw an old Ford pick up truck. Well old was an under statement, it was practically an antique, but he wondered if it still ran. If it did maybe he could drive it to Bon Temps and pay someone to bring it back. Eric was about to go out and take a look at it when he heard Sookie's hesitant voice from behind…

"Morning."

Eric's gaze flashed back to hers and he thought he saw her cheeks flush but he snapped out of it long enough to reply flatly…

"Morning."

Sookie looked at the phone book and notepad with Eric's scribbly handwriting all over it and Eric explained…

"I'm trying to find a way to Baton Rouge but it looks like everything south of the Mason Dixon line is closed on Sundays."

Sookie met his gaze for a moment testing the waters she searched his gaze. But as she suspected the tension was still there, and in realization of his earlier report she remembered he was right…

"Yes, I forgot about that, I'm sure everyone is at church by now, its pretty much a half day event, church and then Sunday brunch, some folks don't get home till around 1pm, so most places just stay closed."

Eric closed his eyes and sighed, having a feeling she would say something like and he asked her hopefully …

"I don't suppose that old Ford pickup by the shed works does it?"

Sookie looked out at her Gran's old 1957 Ford F1 dust covered mint green pickup outside back by the tool shed and she creased her brows wishing it did. She didn't want to disappoint him again and shook her head reluctantly…

"I'm sorry, that old thing hasn't worked in years…"

Eric grunted under his breath trying not to let his annoyance show, but he was starting to lose his cool and he asked her…

"Do you have a neighbor or something with a working car that could possibly give me a ride to the next biggest town?"

Sookie thought for a moment, trying to recall whom her neighbors were and then she remembered Bill Compton's house was pretty much the only place within walking distance. There was no way she was going to put those two men in the same room, let alone same car together while she was still kicking. There were limits on how far she was willing to go with this whole amends/sorry thing and Sookie finally replied…

"No, (and she added as an afterthought…) Jason told me yesterday he was going down to some derby thing in Monroe, but I'm sure I can get him to give you a ride first thing tomorrow."

Eric looked up at Sookie frustrated. He didn't know how long he could handle being here with her. She was already piquing his senses with her strawberry scented shampoo and cable knit cardigan. He put his head in his hand not sure he could go through with this.

Sookie didn't want to let Eric down but felt just as frustrated because she was in-between a rock and a hard place. She wanted to help him, but at the same time she couldn't, and then there was that other part of her that didn't want him to go. She closed her eyes thinking what a mess this was. She sighed inwardly and finally proclaimed in earnest…

"I'm sorry Eric…But maybe I can make it up to you with a traditional Southern style breakfast." Sookie tried to lighten the somber mood figuring that maybe what her Gran always said was right, by starting out with a good big healthy breakfast you set the tone for the rest of the day. Sookie knew she could use all the help she could get right now just thankful she had been able to talk Jason into stopping off at the grocery store yesterday before he dropped her off, Sookie took out some eggs, a box of grits, some flour, butter, and buttermilk for homemade biscuits and a package of freshly cut bacon.

Eric looked back at her in question as she set all of the food on the counter, but Sookie smiled at him in assurance, and she added…

"You came all the way out here, you should have at least a taste of our famous Southern hospitality."

She smiled warmly and reached over him to take back the phonebook so she would have room to make breakfast on the countertop when her arm brushed against his. Eric felt every hair tingle in sensation, his arm jolting back from the shock when Sookie looked down at the hairs on her own arm surrounded by gooseflesh Eric turned around mere inches from her and the temperature rose in the room to an almost uncomfortable height, but Eric tried to push it all aside not wanting to fall into this hopeless trap again and replied with dry mouth…

"What can I do to help?"

At the moment Sookie was relieved for the distraction of making breakfast as she stepped back to let him out of the nook he was trapped in and reached over to the sink to grab a bowl of oranges. She passed it to Eric who met her gaze oddly and Sookie took a juicer out of the top drawer. She added it to his already full load and replied…

"You can make the juice. And I'll make the coffee, it's not as good as your espresso, but it works in a pinch when you're stranded out here in the sticks…"

Eric smiled faintly still feeling no better about this but at least he had something to bury himself in for the next 15 minutes. The question was how could he kill the rest of the day? He looked outside at the old and weathered porch railing and he found his answer. During breakfast, Eric told Sookie he could fix her broken porch rungs and maybe if he had time sand and paint the window trim also, or at least start the job. He needed to get his mind off her and the fresh air seemed like the best route of escape at the moment.

Sookie thanked him showing him where the old tools were, the awkward tension still looming in the air and once Eric had everything he needed she quickly rushed back inside to bury herself in her own project—The never ending task of sorting through her grandmothers things.

* * *

And, there was so much of it; she didn't even know where to begin. After taking longer than she should have to go through old photos Sookie decided to dig some more. Despite the mess she was getting somewhere, sorting through piles of everything she went back into her Gran's closet and as she was sweeping aside some old clothing on the floor when Sookie stubbed her toe on something hard.

"Ow!" She proclaimed looking down at what she hit and as she moved an old blanket aside she discovered an old typewriter.

Next to it she found an old hat box that had cracked open at the top. Sookie opened the lid and was surprised by what was inside. Underneath it all was notebooks upon notebooks. Sookie flipped one open realizing what this was after going through a few pages. This was a book. _Her grandmother had written a book?_ She set the first one aside and moved to the next. She wondered why her grandmother had never gotten these published. They were good. Not to mention she never knew her grandmother was also a writer. Sookie found herself tearing up as she ran her fingers over the typewriter face font wondering when this was written. For the first time experiencing a sense of homesickness for the Big Apple, and her job at the New York Times. It was true, she did miss it.

She flipped through pages again. Sookie had never thought about writing fiction, but seeing these stories written by her grandmother was inspiring. They made her laugh and bite her nails. It wasn't a genre she was trained in but she wondered if writing something might help get her creative juices flowing again. And when she stopped to ponder it, Sookie realized she had a plethora of stories to choose from. She had 3 years of Investigative Reporting under her belt. _That had to count for something_, Sookie thought.

Sookie pulled out the typewriter and set it between her legs. She fed a sheet of paper through the roller and then began to type out everything she remembered about Vivian Edgington.

She didn't even know what time it was already having typed away a good 20 pages when Sookie heard the phone ring. Jumping up she rushed into the kitchen wondering who it could be, and after the 4th ring she answered breathlessly…

"Hello?" Sookie replied wondering who was on the other end and then a familiar voice spoke…

"Well I hope I was interrupting something good," Pam answered smugly from the other end.

"Pam?" Sookie asked just to be sure and Pam replied…

"Yes, it's me."

Sookie realized Pam must be calling for Eric and she replied…

"Hang on, Ill get Eric for you, I think he's been expecting your call…"

"No…I want to talk to you…"

"Oh?" Sookie asked a little confused and she shook her head in wonder asking her…

"Why?"

Pam scoffed as if her question was absurd and she replied…

"To find out if you two have fucked each other yet darling, why do you think?"

Sookie's face colored a deep shade of crimson, not sure if she should be embarrassed or angry, she looked out her window and replied shortly…

"No we haven't, but no thanks to you he is stranded here until tomorrow."

There was a long pause and Sookie waited for a moment, just about to ask if Pam was still there when Pam answered…

"I see."

"You see what?" Sookie asked and Pam remarked…

"You two are still playing the cock and bullshit game."

"Excuse me?" Sookie asked and Pam continued clearly on a rant…

"Sookie, I don't think I have to tell you how stupid you both are acting…He clearly loves you, and you love him."

Now it was Sookie's turn to chuckle as she replied…

"Um yes, I can tell he really loves me, a grown man, not to mention big time CEO is ditched by his sister on my front doorstep, and can't get home because everything here is closed on Sunday. Yes, that is true love for you."

Pam rolled her eyes on the other end and she countered back to Sookie…

"Do you really want to play that game with me honey because my bullshit meter is about to go off the charts?"

Sookie rolled her eyes and Pam replied…

"I don't know what went down with you two at the party, but he has been miserable without you and from what I can tell from you're friend Amelia, so have you."

There was a loud silence…

Pam finally sighed and explained earnestly…

"He feels the same way, I don't know why you both have to be so goddamn thick headed, you can't see what is right in front of you."

She scoffed and remarked off handedly…

"I honestly don't know why I bother…Fine have fun with your sad and lonely miserable life festering away ALONE with no one to blame but yourself for your own stubbornness…Tell Eric I'm working on my tan, but Ill be there to pick him up from La Case de Doom and Gloom tomorrow."

Before Sookie could even reply Pam hung up. She was mad that Pam didn't even give her a chance to explain, but then again what could she say? No one could really understand what she was going through but her.

Sookie looked outside and saw Eric through the windowpane carrying a two by four over to the porch. He was shirtless of course and as he came closer she could see a lone bead of sweat roll down his neck and she felt a stirring in her loins. Tomorrow was the last day of October, but even for October it was still pretty warm in Louisiana, especially for those doing manual labor. He had an old red handkerchief hanging out of his low-slung jeans that made her desperate to see him bend over. His ass was her favorite part and Sookie bit her lip as he did just that measuring the length of the wood on his wooden make shift horse. She found herself feeling a shortness of breath as he used the handkerchief to wipe away the moisture from his temple and then he bent over. Sookie found her head following that perfect ass waiting for the reveal of his cleavage when she heard a loud thud followed by a sharp pain. She couldn't believe she had smacked her head against the glass.

She rubbed her forehead thoroughly embarrassed Sookie gave Eric a little wave because now he had turned around to look and then she ducked away quickly. It was getting hot inside too now, Sookie noticed and went to go render that situation promptly.

* * *

Working with his hands reminded him of his childhood and watching his father work on an abundance of projects all around the house. He single handedly built in a full 4 season porch on the back of their countryside home in Sweden, and when Eric was old enough he helped his father build a state of the art tree house for him and his sister Pam. And then when they moved to the states he was his father's apprentice. So Eric knew his way around a hammer and jigsaw.

The distraction worked for about an hour after he started, until Eric had to run into the house to grab a pail of water in order to clean off the dust and grime before painting the window frame and that's when he noticed all of the picture's of Sookie and her brother Jason on the mantle. Most of them were childhood. One was even a picture of a toothless pig tailed Sookie and her brother posing with who he could only assume to be her parents.

She looked so happy, Eric noted. He had only seen her smile like that a few times in the time he had known her and for some reason longed to see her smile like that again. When he remembered how Sookie had told him of their death, Eric's heart went out to her. Even now as an adult Eric could see it, the pain she held inside, that tough face she tried to show to the world to pretend she was above all that sentimental bullshit. In fact he didn't think he saw one picture of any of these people in her apartment when he was there. But now Eric knew why. It was because she held it all inside. Maybe so she couldn't get hurt again, maybe to keep them safe, but the bottom line was she was hurting.

It pained him to think of her in such a way. And then he saw the picture that brought it all home. It was an old black and white, it looked like the porch outside but much newer and there was a teenage Sookie sitting on the swing with a pen in hand and her face buried in a journal. In that moment he knew that was where her heart was, that's what she needed to do. It felt like she was giving up now by coming back here. And he felt like he needed to tell her that she had to follow her heart and continue to write. Whatever Sookie was thinking of doing here he didn't want to see her lose that. Eric realized. It was how she got to him, through her writing, she reached out and grabbed him without even knowing it. His heart swelled even more when he saw the familiar curve of her lip in the photo knowing she was deep in thought and that intense yet pensive gaze completely unaware that she was being photographed. Eric knew right then and there that he was hopelessly, undeniably, and infatuatedly in love with this mysterious and enchanting woman who captured him with a flick of her pen and wink in her eye. Whether he wanted to be or not.

But, he couldn't think about her anymore, it was still too raw. So he went back outside, the sun shining high above him at its peak and he worked twice as fast. Trying to sweat off her touch, her taste, her sweet memory till there was nothing left.

Of course just as his mind was starting to wander to other things, as the day came to its end, he was shaken out of his silent peace by a thud.

Eric looked back and saw her standing there watching him. She was his painful reminder. Staring him in the face rubbing salt in open wounds and mocking him for being such a sucker. She waved, and he raised his hand up over his eyes to block out the glare of the setting sun wondering what she was doing. He was just as confused as ever when she rushed off and left him standing there mystified yet again. He just had to get through today, Eric thought. Tomorrow the damn town would be up and running again, and with any luck he could get her jackass of a brother to drive him out to Baton Rouge.

Eric assembled the last piece and it fit perfectly. He stood back admiring his work because the new porch really gave this old run down house quite the facelift. Not to mention the nice newly painted white and black trim around the front windows. He couldn't help but feel proud of his accomplishment and he sat back on the porch swing to admire it all from the perfect vantage point when Sookie came out unexpectedly…

"I hope you're hungry." She replied with a reluctant smile.

She was holding a huge pitcher of ice tea and a plate of lemon drop cookies with two filled glasses, looking just like some sweet Southern debutante wearing a pretty white peasant top with red embroidery along the neckline and a little navy knee length skirt that hugged her hips. Her long blonde hair cascaded around her shoulders in soft waves and her skin glowed with that fresh clean look. She seemed to appear so much more spirited in contrast to this morning, and dare he say a little happier. Eric wondered what had happened since this morning. Not to mention all of those repressed emotions he had tried to bury deep down over the last week and throughout today were coming back to the surface when she smiled at him like that. Eric thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Even when they weren't together and she was dressed simply, she could still take his breath away. Eric sat up in bewilderment at the spread brought before him and he asked her…

"Don't tell me you just baked these?" Sookie smiled again and shook her head setting down the plate on the table to the side. Eric had his feet propped up on the chair next to the bench so Sookie had no other choice but to sit next to him with her full glass. She handed Eric's his before she sat and replied honestly with a slight blush creeping across her face because she was so close to him…

"No, actually they are old, from the last time I was here."

Eric looked back at her with distaste wondering how long ago that was resisting he moved the cookie away from his mouth and Sookie shook her head not wanting him to get the wrong idea…

"No I was here a few weeks ago, back in early September (she had come here for a weekend after her first encounter with Eric, and Sookie lowered her lashes in an attempt to avoid drudging all that up again,) they are still okay to eat, I just thawed them out." She offered raising her gaze once more.

Eric examined the lemon cookie, smelled it and popped it in his mouth. She was right it was good. He took another and then handed her the plate trying to ignore the awkwardness between them as Sookie proceeded to pile lemon cookies on her lap.

"Don't worry, I promise not to take them all." Eric replied jokingly with a smirk looking down at the heap of cookies that were making an indentation in Sookie's skirt.

She took a reluctant bite followed by a long swallow of her sweet tea wondering when this awkward nervous yearning feeling would pass. Probably never, but on the flip side, after piling the 3rd cookie in her mouth Sookie realized at least she had her appetite back.

She hadn't yet told Eric about his sister, although she really didn't want to but felt she should and replied trying to sound nonchalant…

"Your sister called earlier."

Eric raised his brow and looked back at Sookie in question…

"She did?" He asked and Sookie nodded her head, munching on her next cookie using it as a distraction because she didn't want to explain her conversation with Pam to Eric because she thought Pam's interpretation of their relationship was taboo and she looked back at him and finally replied…

"She says she will be back to pick you up tomorrow…"

Eric raised his brow thinking it odd that Sookie hadn't mentioned this before, or the fact that he never spoke to Pam himself and he asked curiously…

"That's all she said?"

She shook her head and added trying to avoid the subject of their relationship like the plague, wanting to lighten the mood she added…

"And I think she is working on her tan."

Eric creased his brows again, trying to wrap his brain around why Pam didn't ask to speak to him, and he looked down at his large hands and replied…

"Figures, she would leave me high and dry and have no problem taking a vacation in the mean time."

Sookie looked back at Eric apologetically, not wanting to be stuck in this predicament any more than he did, and Eric tried to correct himself…

"Sorry I didn't mean she left me here high and dry, I just…" But he was cut off.

"It's okay, I know what you meant." Sookie replied.

She needed to do something to break the awkward tension looking around for something to talk about, anything, and then Sookie suddenly noticed Eric's handy work.

"Wow!" She marveled at the beautiful new railing he built, spindled legs and all and Sookie stood up to run her hand across the smooth surface, it felt like silk…

"Eric, this is gorgeous!"

He took another swig of his ice tea and nodded in agreement, proving obviously his ego hadn't deflated that much despite Sookies efforts admitting…

"Yes, my father taught me well."

"Eric, I can't believe it!"

She looked back at him and shook her head in disbelief noting the new clean freshly painted window frames as well…

"You have to let me pay you!"

Although Sookie had no idea how she could afford it, she was going to run out soon, she had to think of something fast not wanting to bring up her lack of money, but her word meant something to her and she negotiated…

"I can make monthly payments." She offered and Eric shook his head and put his hand out in a gesture for Sookie to stop…

"Sookie, your money is no good to me."

She sat on the edge of the swing, crossing her legs underneath and looked down at her hands gripping the edges of the bench feeling guilty and helpless once more, and Sookie insisted her voice quieter now, meeker…

"You have to let me do something Eric."

"You can't just let someone do something nice for you for once?" He asked gently.

Sookie met his deep blue gaze with a longing look desperate to let him in. His eyes sent warm ripples down her spine. She knew in that moment that she still loved him, and always would. But she was no good for him.

Sookie bit her lip and then promptly shoved another cookie in her mouth begrudgingly, hating her self for what she did all over again, because as she feared this punishment was far worse than spending a lifetime behind bars. It was refusing the one thing her heart truly wanted, and that would destroy her, she knew it.

"Eric, friend or not, I can't accept this without giving you something in return." Sookie replied sadly and then she lifted her gaze to meet his, and then she looked out at the cemetery where her Gran was buried searching for unknown answers. He studied her for a long time knowing as ridiculous as it sounded, this was his Sookie and she would always be this way. So he remained quiet, tired of fighting, tired of arguing because they were going in circles. His foot absently moved causing the bench to sway and Sookie slipped back against her side.

He relaxed back against his side his tall lanky frame taking up most of the bench and in attempt to stop and smell the roses, Eric looked around her yard noting the way the late sunlight hit the long blades of grass on the outskirts, and the hanging Spanish moss on the large oak trees surrounding her yard, he marveled…

"This is beautiful property you have…"

"Really?" Sookie asked looking out at old run down yard and all of the scrapes and bruises along the siding, and as she studied the wear and tear and weathering over the years, she admitted trying on the idea that had been mulling over in her head out loud…

"I was thinking of selling it."

"You were?" Eric asked her surprised stopped the swing from swaying and Sookie nodded looking down at her hands and he confessed…

"Sookie if it's about the money I can help you, in fact I have this publisher friend I've been meaning to put you in touch with."

She shook her head in refusal and answered abruptly…

"Eric I don't want your pity."

Eric looked back at her with a loss for words. If she wasn't so transparent she might have had a chance at baiting him but unfortunately for Sookie, she chose the wrong man to go up against, because he was in no mood to fight. He knew a pity party when he saw one, and Sookie was the guest of honor at her own. He replied simply slinking back into his seat.

"No one said anything about pity Sookie, but it's a shame to let something you love go."

He looked out at the sunset as if in meditation thinking about his parents house and how there was nothing left when he got there, but somehow he found a home in the city. With his sister, and Sookie for a brief while anyway. He knew his parents were now at peace and he knew one way or another he would be okay too. And then he thought about Sookie. They were both so Lost, like two wandering children, Eric knew that now, and he remembered something his good friend Godric had once told him, repeating his words out loud…

"Homes come and go, but until you are happy with who you are, you will never be happy with what you have."

He replied softly his intense blue gaze locked on her, thinking he should take some of his own advice and appreciate what he had. Which was enjoying a nice sunset with the woman he loved. Nothing else mattered right now. He didn't need to think about any of that other garbage. Sookie studied him for a moment unable to understand how he could be so calm. He reminded her of one of those Buddhist monks, so at peace so serene and so beautiful. She wanted that. She wanted to be happy with herself. Being here with him, his enticing manly scent, those beautiful blue eyes that could see into her soul, that strong jaw, those massive hands, she wanted him so badly right now because she knew he could make her happy, but she was afraid to get too close. It was like he was holding her heart in his hand and he wouldn't give it back. No matter how hard she tried to dislike him, to hate him, she couldn't. _Why was this was so hard_, she wondered sadly.

Sookie replied quietly…

"Eric I'm…" But he cut her off with a brush of his hand…

"Shhhh, no more talking."

She felt terrible. In fact she felt worse than terrible, she felt sick because Eric was here with her and being perfect and charming and she had to build up this invisible wall to keep him away. It hurt more than he would ever know because he could see inside and she could see him standing outside and she so desperately wanted to break through but she didn't have the strength to do it.

_You really are pathetic_. Sookie thought to herself, as her body stiffened when Eric took her hand in his. Her eyes watered as she felt her body slam up against that invisible wall in desperation. The electric current from his hand ran all the way through her fingertips down to her toes. _She loved him, she needed him, why wasn't that enough, why couldn't she break free of these hidden binds? Was she too chicken shit? Or was Bill right?_

All Sookie knew is that she couldn't handle this anymore. It was too much, her body couldn't handle being within 5 inches of this man, let alone 500 hundred miles and she jumped up suddenly and announced with her last remaining breath before she completely lost her sanity…

"Ill go make us some dinner!"

Sookie wished she could take her own advice, but her heart was hammering in her chest as she took off like a bat out of hell rushing into the kitchen. Trying to breathe she wiped the condensation from her forehead and cursed at herself.

She didn't know what to do, her head was spinning, she felt dizzy and faint and she glanced around unsure even of what she was looking anymore. Her mind was a jumble of fractured thoughts and feelings that electrical current still running through her as she tried to shake it off.

_Right dinner!_ _I need to make dinner. _She thought remembering she told Eric she was going to make him some dinner. She rushed to the cupboards to find a pot and pan for whatever she had left in her fridge which wasn't much after the massive breakfast she made and accidentally dropped what she was holding making a huge loud clamor on the floor as they continued to twirl on their bases.

"Is everything okay Sookie?" She heard a voice interrupt her from the doorway, stopping her frantic movements in her tracks. He was standing there watching her with concern, still sans shirt, all 6 foot 5 inches of strong lean muscle, and she found herself at a loss for words…

_Like dangling a carrot in front of a rabbit._

_Oh god please let him go please, I'm not going to make it if he stays, it's the only way I can get through this_. Sookie plead in her mind and she shook her head placing the two pans on her countertop she swallowed trying to clear the cotton mouth and replied…

"Yes, everything's fine…I have it under control…"

She forced a constipated smile as Eric looked back at her strangely and then finally left. Sookie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding but suddenly the feeling inside of her, the churning got worse. _Was it hot in here or was it just her?_ She wondered checking the thermostat. _The sun was going down and it was supposed to be cooler now,_ she thought absently. All of her movements were rushed and panicked, and she spotted the chicken in the fridge. _Oh thank god a distraction_, Sookie thought remembering she was supposed to be cooking dinner again, as she took it out with whatever vegetables remained and then cut open the plastic.

She put a drizzle of canola oil in the pan her insides boiling and hands trembling as she chopped up the chicken and threw it in the pan. And then had a flash of Eric's naked body coming towards her. _She could do this_, Sookie told herself. _It was just dinner, just one man_. _She only had to light the gas burner and then she could concentrate on vegetables_, she thought while trying to walk herself through the steps to make dinner afraid if she stopped she might crack and have a relapse, _and then where would she be?_

Sookie went into the cupboard drawer below the sink and fumbled for the box of matches. _She could do this, she could, she just had to hold it together through dinner and then she could run and hide up in her room till he left tomorrow_. Sookie flashed again to Eric bending down in her yard, the beads of sweat glistening on his tanned skin as he leaned over to saw a piece of wood. She striked the match the other hand trembling with the pan in her grasp as she ignited the lone burner, and the heat fired up warming her flesh as the flames rose and died down. But her threshold was weakening. Sookie felt like she was going to literally explode any minute the pressure was so intense, thinking about him, just mere steps away, those eyes, those lips, those hands, those shoulders, she set the pan over the burner with a thud, and then she knocked over the opened canola oil bottle reaching over to grab a towel to wipe up the mess she knocked over the knife and cutting board, both utensils drowned in the yellow goo in her clumsiness and that's when she finally snapped.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't run, she couldn't hide, the only thing she knew she needed to do right now was find him, and Sookie dropped the oil covered knife once more her resistance completely obliterated and she took off at a sprint. She thought he might still be out on the porch cleaning up, but all of the tools were gone and she rushed back into the living room.

There Eric sat on the long couch a book in hand, his long legs sprawled out over the surface as he met her gaze in question.

Sookie didn't care anymore about being inappropriate, about her guilt, about the awkwardness. She needed him. He was her oxygen. She marched up swatting the book out of his hand and onto the floor, her gaze focused on him like a woman possessed and as he sat up in question of her actions she crashed her small body on top of him while smothering her mouth down over his.

_The internal flames scorched their skin._

Eric didn't know what to think she had blindsided him like a firecracker blowing up in his face, yet he couldn't stay away. He paused for a minute glancing back at her in shock, not sure what to do, say, or think right now, but the burning look in Sookie's eyes told him his brain was no longer necessary.

His heart began to beat faster as she kissed him deeply once more pumping the growing adrenaline through his veins. He kissed her back with a deep passion he didn't know he possessed. Her breath filled his mouth and he was overcome by her. His hands got lost in her hair messing it up as she straddled his lap her lips glued to his while her hands held his face in yearning. She almost took the wind out of him, her pelvis rubbing over his arousal in encouragement he felt the last of the air leave his chest but he didn't care. He would gladly suffocate for one last kiss with her and then Sookie finally latched off and she whimpered…

"I love you, I need you."

She met his gaze her eyes begging for his approval unable to stop herself, she couldn't even think about what it would be like if he rejected her, and she trapped her fingers under the hem of his tee near the waist of his pants.

Eric was still in shock, not sure if he could believe what he was seeing, what he was feeling with his own eyes. This felt so much like a dream, and he needed her reassurance.

"This is real?" He asked her desperate to know, not sure he could handle another rejection. Sookie nodded her head in reply and pulled her peasant top off over her head followed by her bra, releasing her aching and very perky breasts, to prove it…

"Yes…it's real." Her eyes locked with his giving him a moment's pause before she attacked him with her mouth again. No more time for thinking. She could no longer deny what had been there all along. Only wishing he hadn't gone and put on a shirt, but she quickly helped him yank it up and off over his head as her pelvis ground into him once more hungrily. His hands cupped her breasts to her delight and he confessed before pushing his tongue deep into her mouth.

"I'm in love with you too."

That did it for Sookie, if she wasn't gone before she was gone now, her panties or what was left of them soaked in her arousal and she ripped at the clasp of his denims.

It hurt, it hurt so much as his dick pressed up hard and rigid against the inside of his pants desperate for her attention aching, craving, yearning for her as her hands fumbled to get them open. He brought his hands around to her backside and tugged at her panties.

_Hurry_, he thought feeling like they had to make up for lost time. Worried something might happen and make her run away from him again.

The fact that they were doing this on the couch where she used to host slumber parties with Tara, or where her Gran would set up her knitting, or her brother Jason and all of his jock friends, was all but forgotten. She had to have him inside her like yesterday. It had been too long, her need just too great. It was like a tidal wave of crashing emotions, lust, love, and desire all coming out at the same time.

Finally to Eric's great relief she got his pants off, more like yanked them exposing his extra large erection. She kissed him again as if he was her last drink of water in the desert and she kicked what was left of her underwear off. Coming back up to him she straddled her legs over his pelvis her skirt brushed his foreskin and his eyes fluttered in pleasure. She enjoyed the feeling of his head rubbing against her clit, but Sookie knew what they both really wanted, what they needed and she lifted up her skirt exposing herself to him.

Eric watched in awe as her perfect blonde coils brushed around him. He watched her sheath spread as he sunk into her inch by inch groaning in pleasure as her tightness encompassed him causing sensations that were beyond mere mortal words and then he watched her, enamored. She was biting her lip and her head fell back. It was so intense he tried to hold back from release as her body slowly relaxed and adjusted to his size, and then—he finally reached her beginning and she reached his end.

He moved his large hands up to her chest, sliding his fingers up along her breast and neck in attempt to guide her back to him. He wanted to look into her brilliant eyes while they made love and she kissed him once more before she started to rock over him. The pleasure was so intense and her pulse was racing from the left over tension and so she moved faster increasing the heat and friction. Sookie moaned as she clenched and released and then Eric began to move with her.

First his thrusts were shallow as she moved with him nearly coming herself. Every square inch of Eric's thickness was inside her and Sookie began to experience what could only be described as mini orgasms as her body shouted with joy from the rooftops for this need she had finally met.

It was so intense she actually had to stop for a minute, and then she looked back at Eric the carnal desire returning in his dark glint and she knew she was in for the fucking of the century.

The couch creaked as he used his hands to guide her over his raging erection.

"Eric" She gasped while he slid in and out trying to keep up with him as his pace quickened, but he was spellbound, no mercy no release as he moved within her relentlessly.

Just when Sookie thought she might loose consciousness from the heavy rocking and intense ecstasy she was experiencing, Eric surprised her by sitting up with her so they were facing each other and he nipped at her left breast causing her nipples to harden in arousal and then he plunged his tongue over her ripe peak.

"Uhh!" She gasped still thrusting over him, as he rained more pleasure down over her body causing it to tremor.

Eric pulled at the hem of her skirt having enough of the material intrusion and lifted it up over Sookie's head so he could have full access. She leaned in and licked his tongue with her own and then he proceeded to move to the other breast. She found her chest jutting out hungry for more of his attention as she pressed his face into her soft pillows enjoying his interest fully. And then he did something she wasn't prepared for. As she rocked over him she felt a long finger slide into her already stretched and aching sheath and he began to rub her swollen clit.

Sookie let out a loud moan unsure if her body could handle any more pleasure, he was playing her like a maestro and she began to bounce harder as he bit down hard over her right breast.

She cried in pleasure and grabbed his wrist to stable herself. She could feel it, the big one, it was coming. Sookie wanted Eric to come with her and she dropped her hand to reach down under his strong powerful manhood and stroke his shaft. She heard him mumble against her nubbed flesh...

"Fuck..Ssssookie!"

He came back up to plant a burning kiss on her mouth and then his eyes were locked on hers as they climbed those final steps together. Sweat glistened over their bodies as they moved with a frantic nature desperate for release, desperate to jump off that cliff together. The couch coils expanded and contracted below them as the creaking got louder, and he continued to thrust as she met him push for pull. Sookie thought she might not make it, it was almost time. But Eric grabbed her ass as her nails raked his back and they found their Nirvana. Together.

She was the first to go, her body jolting up as she stiffened and Sookie saw the white blinding light of euphoria. Her body trembling from her massive orgasm as the ecstasy rushed through her veins and into his.

Eric jerked in his final moments of white bliss and they both cried out together. So much tension, so much pent up emotion, 2 weeks of no sex, her brother Jason, Sophie Anne, Russell's murder, and then Vivian's, the party, his blackmail, Pam tricking him to get here and the last two days spent in sexual and emotional torment and agony--It all poured from his body into hers. He had never felt anything quite like it before. Like being high but a thousand times more intense as he pulled her back down with him and Sookie collapsed on top of his in immense relief. Their bodies still humming with the pulse. He felt her heart beat heavily against his chest and Eric smoothed out Sookie's hair, as she looked up at him lucidly in her post coital haze…

"I hope you know that I think you're bat shit crazy." Eric replied with a satisfied smile as his head fell back on the pillow and Sookie flipped her eyes and answered smartly…

"It takes one to know one."

"I know, but at least you admit it." He teased.

He couldn't get over the day they had. Not even if he tried to remember it all, the roller coaster ride was too intense to recall a damn thing. The only thing on Eric's mind right now was knowing whether or they could do this again, and for as long as humanly possible. Oh and of course if it was still real, because with Sookie, it seemed like every 5 minutes she would change her mind.

Leaning down he propped her chin up and caught her mouth in his, a sensual kiss as she wrapped her arms around him still straddling him. Sookie was all ready to go again, but Eric had to know something first. And he stopped and looked back at her cupping her face in his hand he proclaimed gently…

"You're either all in or nothing." Eric finally declared as he brushed her cheek with his fingers and Sookie looked back at him in question, and Eric elaborated, as his blue gaze locked with hers in seriousness…

"I mean it Sookie, no more of this one foot in one foot out crap, no more pretending, no more running, and you have to give me the benefit of the doubt sometimes, and not let outside forces sway you so much, like at the party, or your guilt…You have to listen to what is in here more (he pointed to her heart, and continued…) And you have to come back to the city with me and write again. No real writer is going to get any work out here (Eric reasoned…) Not right away, you can take your time here, but I wont do long distance with you Sookie, this last week was hell for me…We're staying together and if I cant get you to move out of that tin can you call your apartment, Ill move in there with you."

Sookie met his gaze in amazement, not aware Eric had so much to get off his chest or declare, but apparently he did and she asked him with one brow raised in intrigue…

"Are you done?"

Eric had to think about that for a minute and he answered wanting to get everything out he could possibly think of so his terms were clear…

"We don't have to be engaged, but yes I think we owe it to ourselves to finish this."

Eric looked back at Sookie his eyes determined and focused but underneath it all she saw vulnerability too. Something Sookie was sure most were not privy too and she replied musingly, because her heart was soaring in the moment…

"This is how you handle things in the board room?"

Eric met her gaze strangely and then she saw the unbridled fear behind his eyes because he had put everything on the line and Sookie finally concluded easing his tortured heart and hers…

"Because I cant see how anyone could say no to you."

"Does that mean?" He questioned reluctant to fill in the blank and she finally cast him a brilliant smile of pure joy, and Sookie replied…

"Yes, my answer is yes, I'm all in."

His smile matched hers, and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Eric met her gaze with that familiar twinkle in his eyes and he kissed her again the happiest man on Earth at the moment.

"Can I get that in writing?" He asked her jokingly and Sookie couldn't help but laugh.

"How about a night of endless lovemaking?" She offered with brows raised hoping Eric would take the bait because she really wanted to keep going. Her body craved his like a crack addict craved cocaine and Eric replied flipping her over onto her back, with that wicked glint back in his eyes…

"I think that can be arranged."

He smothered his lips over hers and Sookie opened her thighs welcoming him in when all of the sudden and alarm went off. They both looked up and realized the room was getting smoky….

"How about dinner first and then the all night fuck fest?" Eric asked realizing that the smoke must have been from whatever Sookie was cooking, and she looked back at him with her own devilish glint, nodding her head Sookie replied…

"Yes, or maybe we can combine them."

Eric raised his brow as she got up rushing into the kitchen, and he raced in behind her to help clean up the mess and maybe even help to make a new one.

**AN2**: I dont usually do this, but when Pam gets back you know shes gotta stir up trouble and paint the town red before they go right? ;) Hope you stay tuned for the next one! xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** Okay so Im very sorry for the delay with this chapter. Im sure many can relate to the December/Holiday madness this time of year, and mine seems to be amplified because we are hosting people from out of town. So my next update may be equally slow in coming, but I promise I am working on it. In truth Id rather write than do all this holiday crap but sometimes duty calls, hehe. And I made this one extra long. So hope your in the mood for some citrus. ;) And thanks again to everyone for reading and all the awesome reviews. Hope you likey! xoxo

**Chapter 16**

Sookie yawned as the groggy veil over her tired eyes lifted. She stretched her arms out feeling a sudden chill and looked down noticing the blanket had slid down exposing her newly pebbled breasts. An arm below circled her rib cage supporting them, causing a pink flush to creep over her cheeks. Sookie grabbed the blanket back feeling his arm move and brush up against the hard ridges of her nipples gripping her more securely from behind.

Eric was sleeping along side her in her old bed; his arms wrapped around her like a child would hold his teddy bear. Knowing he was most likely well aware of the new and advantageous position of his forearm, Sookie wiggled around to face him with a challenging smirk. She brought her hand up to stroke his cheek in an effort to rouse her sleeping boyfriend, or pretending to be asleep boyfriend. But with no luck she decided to be a little more daring.

Instead of a kiss on his lips she traced her tongue along the fleshy surface of his mouth and then she pulled back watching for a reaction. Sookie waited for a lash flutter or a change in his breathing but he was still out cold. Well he certainly had reason to be, they were up for most of the night christening her grandmothers house, she thought. Sookie was sure her Gran would be rolling over in her grave if she knew what she was doing in her childhood home, with a man she wasn't even married to, but at the moment her body sure didn't care.

Her eyes glanced to the old alarm clock over Eric's shoulder and noted that it was already 11:30. She realized they had both gone way past sleeping in to just plain comatose, knowing the time for games and lingering in bed had most likely passed and Sookie whispered his name…

"Eric?"

"Eric honey we have to get up." Sookie spoke softly into his ear but he still wasn't stirring.

She had sworn she saw a flinch earlier but now he was dead to the world. Sookie thought she could just slip out to take a shower and clean up, allowing him a few more minutes sleep since he apparently needed it she sucked in her gut, raised her arms over her head and slinked out of his grasp. Before going she leaned over with one blanket wrapped around her to give him a kiss, her soft lips brushing his she closed her eyes for a moment in lament enjoying the feeling of his touch entirely too much and then she slid over to the edge. Sookie was about to head to the bathroom collecting the corners of her blanket in toga fashion she took one step out, her back was turned to the bed, when she felt a hand catch her wrist preventing her from going any further.

"Going somewhere?" Eric asked from behind a much awakened smirk, now seemingly acutely alert of her every move and Sookie finally came to the realization that he was pretending to be asleep all along. She reached over and swatted his shoulder and Eric tugged her back into bed with him in one swift motion he answered with a devilish glint…

"Lover there are better ways to wake a man up."

"You were pretending to be asleep!" Sookie accused him still professing to be upset but she truthfully couldn't stay mad at him and he replied with a smile folding one arm under his head as a long tanned leg bent up exposing his naked thigh suggestively…

"I was hoping we could spend the morning in bed." He winked and Sookie moved up but as she did so lost her toga and his eyes raked over her taught curvaceous and very naked form appraisingly. Sookie felt her nipples harden once more under his masculine scrutiny and she lifted her gaze to meet his noting the dark change in his blue glint and she added as her heart began to thump trying to brush those thoughts away in favor of more practical ones.

"Well we could have if we hadn't slept through most of it…but it's nearly noon now, who knows when your sister will be here…"

Sookie was expecting him to argue with her but instead a whir flashed before her eyes as Eric caught her off guard by swiftly slamming her on her back, her wrists clenched in his powerful hands and she had nowhere to look but up at him her gaze now aware of his very naked and aroused form hovering above her he replied with a dangerous hiss…

"Fuck my sister."

She naturally opened her moist thighs, her thoroughly fucked body still aching for him as he smothered his mouth over hers.

Sookie was expecting Eric to submerge his large manhood deep inside her trembling core in that moment, but to her dismay he lowered his tongue instead. Sookie's jaw dropped in surprise as he began to rein his pleasure down on her causing her fingers to yank on his hair and thighs drop making her voice to sing out to him like a choir of angels.

"Oh Eric!" She gasped as her sweet glaze quickly coated his skillful tongue and the quakes coursed throughout her leaving her totally famished. The only thing she wanted now was him, the man she loved and she pulled him up to her for a long wet and decadent kiss.

Now it was Sookie's turn to surprise Eric as she lowered one hand and began to run it along his aroused shaft. Spreading her thighs once more she rubbed them against his hips and she replied sensually meeting his lucid gaze….

"I guess we still have some time…"

Eric smirked; glad he had finally been able to win her over to his line of thinking as she kissed him again.

"Glad you agree..." He replied gruffly kissing her back and then she felt the pleasuring numbness of his dick submerge into her drenched sex.

It was after 1pm when they finally emerged from the catacombs of Fuck fest 1979. Sookie was once again numb with pleasure as they lay there. Earlier, she had dragged Eric up to take a shower with her, hoping to coax him into doing something that didn't involve being horizontal, of course she knew she wanted it. She was powerless to him, which is what scared her, and of course, Eric being the creative opportunist entertained Sookie's notion by being productive and cleaning himself and her, but he also took advantage of her backside in several more ways than one. And then they were both in fluffy towels with that fresh clean thoroughly fucked look and they just couldn't help themselves to Round 551-553.

"I can't feel my arms and legs." She moaned and Eric smiled lucidly back at her replying in a joking way...

"Normally Id take that as a compliment and fuck you again so you lose feeling in your fingers and toes too, but since I cant move either you're in luck..."

Sookie flipped her eyes up thinking he was ever the charmer. Pam was right he did have an ego on him but she supposed that is what she loved about him. He would never have gotten where he was in life without that self confidence. She was sure it was something his father gave him. For a short moment wishing she could have met Eric's parents, but meeting Pam had surely not been a shortcoming.

"You've probably never heard the word No a day in your life have you?" Sookie remarked bemusedly as she rested her elbow on the bed propping her head in her hand she looked back at Eric running her fingers over the sparse sprinkling of hair on his chest and she added…

"But I have to give you credit for manipulating me…I promise I wont fall for it twice." She smirked and Eric raised a brow. He put his hand over hers because her fingers were doing crazy things to his insides. Just when he thought he had lost all feeling as well, and probably 99% of the fluids in his body she stirred him. Stopping her moving hand he warned her…

"Careful now lover or I may have to prove you wrong."

Sookie smirked again as he lifted her hand to his mouth and began to lick off her fingers one by one enticingly. She felt her chest heave and heart race realizing she was in a very dangerous predicament. If she let herself Sookie knew this man could sweet talk her into staying with him in bed all day. Hell she wouldn't be surprised if Eric found someway to get her in bed for a whole week or maybe forever. She had no idea how he would manage the business while she was his prisoner of love, but Sookie was sure he would find a way. She was powerless to resist him when he turned on the charm.

Sookie looked back at Eric and she toyed with him fully aware she was playing with fire, once Eric had released her finger she brought her hands down his sides and back around to his bare ass squeezing it firmly, she set her ultimatum….

"You're not laying another finger, or (she mumbled) member on me, until I can feel my body again."

Eric raised his brow again in intrigue smirking he replied…

"Now that sounds nice, can I watch?" Sookie rolled her eyes but she couldn't help laughing as Eric turned her onto her back playfully and planted the kiss of the millennium on her swollen and tender lips.

He pulled away and stroked her cheek softly as she met his gaze seriously for a moment and Sookie finally confessed…

"Ill go back with you today, when your sister comes, Ill go back with you to New York."

Eric's face straightened the humor gone and he met her gaze gravely unsure if he should believe his ears or press his luck because sex he could control, but this relationship stuff was harder, especially for Sookie since she had been hurt before. He didn't want to ruin it because his heart was soaring at the moment and he replied simply looking into her sincere eyes…

"Id like that."

There was a long pause and Eric felt that lovelorn feeling again. He looked at this woman lying next to him completely naked and vulnerable, yet regal and matronly as well. He had entertained marriage before with Sookie despite what happened with his parents but for the first time it wasn't just a fantasy or a dream, when he looked into Sookie's eyes he could picture growing old with this woman, he could see forever when he gazed into her soul.

It was real now. And there was nothing funny about that. He swallowed and met her gaze reluctantly unsure for the first time if he could survive if she left him, and Eric was almost certain now he couldn't. For the first time in his life he was dependant on someone else and that scared the shit out of him.

"Come on, we should get something to eat I'm sure you're starving." Sookie replied finally breaking his trance and Eric looked back at her offering a nod. Finally snapping out of it he replied with a soft yet still drunken on love smile…

"Yes…I think we've definitely worked up our appetites."

Sookie smirked this time she sat up and yanked him out of bed with her, blankets and all.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Sookie was whipping up more batter while Eric was trying to work an old Belgian waffle cooker. In truth he wasn't succeeding very well noting that the edges had burned when Sookie lifted up the lid. To render the situation she brushed some grease on the griddle with a paper towel. She looked back at Eric smartly and replied…

"It works much better with lubricant."

Eric couldn't help but snort in reply watching Sookie in slow motion as she gradually came to the realization of what she had just said…

"I didn't mean that." She insisted her face coloring red once more and Eric replied…

"I knew there was a reason I loved you."

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head thinking she was the cutest thing he'd ever seen, when Eric stopped after coming to his own awareness. He just told Sookie he loved her and it wasn't under emotional duress or sexual, it just slipped out, like it was the most natural thing in the world. He, Eric Northman just told a woman he loved her like it was something as common as afternoon tea and he meant it!

Sookie swallowed and looked back at Eric with a hesitant smile her heart going pitter patter under the over the shoulder slinky sweater she was wearing, steeling one last coy glance at him before she finished with the rest of the meal and she leaned over quickly and kissed his cheek.

They went back to finishing breakfast, well actually breakfast for lunch at this point, and sat down at the table to eat it up hungrily.

After 2 plate sized waffles, Sookie was famished. She had never eaten so much in her life, but an all night sex marathon with Eric definitely helped her work up that appetite. She moved to clear off the table when Eric insisted grabbing a few dishes him self…

"I can help."

But in the confusion Sookie thought Eric was taking the glass pitcher of orange juice from her as he reached towards her but he was going for the bowl of fruit which caused Sookie to lose her grip on the Picher tipping it, before either could catch it, it rolled over the table and fell onto the floor and shattered into a hundred little glass pieces. Sookie shrieked as the cool liquid splashed on her but before she even could lower her gaze to the floor she felt a pair of big strong arms lift her up and out of harms way onto the counter top.

Sookie looked down at the white tile in her kitchen gasping at the mess…

"Oh dear." She proclaimed nervously surveying the damage. That was another reason she was glad her Gran wasn't here to see this. And then Eric replied…

"There's no use crying over spilled milk…I'll pick it up."

Her face softened as Sookie realized in irony that what Eric just said sounded like something her grandmother would say, and she smiled softly to herself feeling her presence here in spirit.

Eric crouched down to pick up a few of the larger pieces when he noticed a long bloody scrape over the surface of Sookie's bare foot. He had been wearing shoes but when Eric saw that Sookie was sans footwear he flew into action.

"Does that hurt?" Eric asked as his finger brushed over the surface of her foot gently.

Sookie looked down at her foot in surprise, she hadn't even felt it until Eric pointed it out seeing one long drop of blood roll over the surface she opened her eyes in shock now feeling the sharp sting from the slice and shook her head…

"No…I didn't even feel it."

Eric proceeded to study her foot and then to Sookie's shock he took her foot in his hands, leaned over further, and put his mouth over the cut. Sookie was apprehensive at first not sure what Eric was doing but as his warm heated tongue ran over the stinging surface it soothed her aching pain away. She felt the heat flush through her body as she watched him brush his lips over her skin and suck away her blood remembering where that tongue was this morning and then Eric stopped. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her now cleaned foot and looked up at her, his eyes also hazy and then he stood up and explained…

"I wanted to make sure there wasn't any glass."

Sookie didn't understand what it was chemistry, the laws of attraction, her small loss of blood or the heat she felt when Eric was near but she had to kiss him right now. She reached for his shoulders and pulled him to her. His tongue forged its way into her mouth and she welcomed it by running her own tongue over his in hungry massage. She didn't even care that he had a little blood on his lips, or that she could still taste her blood in his hot mouth. In fact his taste made everything better.

Sookie ran her fingers through his hair and wrapped her thighs around his hips as he inhaled her mouth and pulled her closer to him. She felt so consumed, so impassioned so ablaze, she couldn't help but blurt out the one thing on her mind…

"I love you."

He kissed her back feeling the same draw, the same connection, fire and heat. But it was more too. When they kissed it was like two long lost souls reuniting again. He felt it deep down inside himself. The fire had returned and wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

Eric lifted her off the counter into his arms, his hands gripping her ass tightly and he replied meeting her gaze lucidly…

"Let's go back to your bedroom…We can clean up later…" He muttered meeting her gaze with a wicked glint that all but had Sookie melting into a ball of putty in his hands and she nodded her head and bit her lip in anxious excitement. She felt the heat and dampness between her thighs her body already calling out to him and Eric kissed her again as they moved towards the stairs. Sookie laughed when he bumped into a picture hanging on the wall and made it crooked he tried to dodge the next one while holding Sookie in his arms, but his focus was rapidly fading as her small body wrapped around him and he bumped into one on the opposing wall knocking it down. Sookie laughed again as they neared the stairs and she whispered devilishly in his ear…

"Ill make it worth your while once we get to the top." As her voice brushed the insides of his ear Eric felt the endorphins rush through his veins and he quickened his step, very very very ready to ravish her right now. It was like his desire for Sookie was somehow encoded in his DNA and there was no fighting genetics. His lips smashed against hers one last time before he had to use one eye to see the way as Sookie wriggled over him giggling in her excitement nearly causing him to lose control right here and now, and that's when a voice from behind shook them both out of their sex induced haze…

"My my my how the tidal wave turns."

Eric turned to look back at Pam but in doing so he stumbled on the step unfortunately taking Sookie down with him Eric tried to sway to his side so he couldn't crush Sookie, causing her to shriek as she fell below him despite Eric's attempts to catch her.

Once they had pulled themselves together both unable to figure out where to put their hands as Eric stood facing her and Sookie sat on one of the stairs looked back at Pam like 2 thieves caught red handed.

Pam who had maintained a straight smug expression couldn't help but laugh when she saw Eric's face turn a bright shade of red to match his hand.

"Normally I would say I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm really not." Pam replied truthfully noting the way Eric's hand was still clasped around the stair railing and she cast them both a smug smile with brows raised as if she was awaiting something.

"So nice of you to drop by Pam, as usual your timing is impeccable." Eric replied smartly to cover up his embarrassment and Pam just smirked, one dimple on display. She had never seen Eric like this. He reminded her of a 13 year old boy who had just been caught kissing the girl who he claimed gave him cooties last week, there was no way she was letting this go. And there was no way they were going back to New York tonight, not even when there were issues of importance waiting for them back home, so Pam stepped up leaning towards him in empathy she replied…

"Don't worry sweetie, you don't have to thank me now…But I will be expecting one at some time in the near future." She straightened up and glanced back outside and Pam announced…

"But for now, I have a surprise."

Sookie looked back at Pam in question and Pam cleared her throat gesturing to someone outside. Sookie creased her brows suddenly fearful of what Pam's surprise entailed when in waltzed her tall brunette friend Amelia with a smirk painted across her face that was just about as wide as the house itself.

"I can't believe you never told me you lived next to a cemetery, that's Wild!" Amelia replied.

Pam chuckled and replied snidely…

"Yes it appears she does rustic very well…" Pam peeked over at the tousled picture frames in the hallway and peered down into the kitchen at the end of the hallway, squinting Pam thought she saw broken glass on the floor and she raised her brow and looked back at Eric in question, adding…

"Perhaps rustic isn't the right word…"

She raised her brow and looked back at Eric thoughtfully but before she could allow her imagination to run wild Sookie asked her friend...

"Amelia what are you doing here? I thought you had classes?"

Amelia smirked looking back at Pam and she answered...

"Not on the weekend I don't and I couldn't pass up the chance to hang out with Pam here at her little cabana on the Gulf"

Eric narrowed his eyes in contempt and he watched Pam. Apparently his assumption that Pam was at some Club Med wasn't that far off. He was glad to know his sister had cared so much. Eric thought bitterly and then Amelia continued...

"So, I ran into this guy named Trey and well let me just tell you he was, well he could do this thing with his tongue that I've never seen...."

"Amelia!" Sookie proclaimed her voice a little higher than necessary due to her own embarrassment, and Pam just rolled her eyes setting down her purse she replied while walking over to the sitting room...

"Oh please, like you two should talk...I come in to find Rhett carrying Scarlett up the grand staircase and you're lecturing her on going to second base. Judging by the way this house looks right now I have to ask myself if you two consulted a demolition crew before you decided to go at it like rabbits."

Sookie's face flushed in embarrassment feeling all of the sudden like all spotlights were pointed at her and she stole a reluctant glance back at Eric.

Pam sat down in one of the big chairs crossing her long shapely legs that featured a killer pair of stiletto sandals along with her perfect red painted toes and she asked them with a new intrigue...

"So which one of you broke first?"

She looked back at Amelia slyly and Amelia's face lit up adding...

"Yeah...we are dying to know."

Eric rolled his eyes and replied..."Please, don't let us stop you from booking those funerals, but if you will excuse me Ill get my luggage so we can leave."

"Not so fast." Pam replied standing now she faced him and replied with a smugness pulling a key out of her purse and dangling it in front of his face...

"We can't go until I say we go...So just tell us what happened."

Pam felt a slight tinge of guilt as she toyed with her brother but she knew the greater good was at stake here.

Eric tried to swipe it from her finger but Pam was too fast tossing it into her cleavage, like any good sister would she raised her brow and asked him auspiciously...

"Care to try again?"

Eric narrowed his gaze and Pam continued...

"Last time we spoke you were cursing my name in the dead of night, and she (Pam gestured to Sookie) was telling me how she was not very impressed with your little 3am call."

Eric looked over at Sookie, curious about what she had told Pam but then he realized his sister was testing him to find out which one of them was the weakest link and she asked...

"So what changed? Which one of you caved first...Id like to end our little bet sometime this century."

"He did."

"She did."

They both answered at the same time and Pam flipped her eyes up, her hands on her hips and she replied...

"I figured you'd both say something like that."

Whether Eric liked it or not she was going to find out one way or another, and Pam finally knew what she had to do. Eric would get mad that was for sure, especially when he found out what she was withholding from him, but they needed more time. They were too stubborn for their own good. Before they were thrust back into the reality that was their lives, she was going to take this one extra night. Pam cast Amelia a glare and then finally replied with certainty as she looked back at Eric and Sookie...

"Well apparently our flights have been changed to tomorrow so since we are stuck here in this little Podunk town, I thought we could paint it red."

"Pam! (Eric started in on her proclaiming...) You agreed to go home today."

Eric was enjoying his time with Sookie but now that Pam was here he knew he had to get back to the city. There was a lot to do still with the Park Avenue project, not to mention being stuck here with Pam and Amelia wasn't exactly what he'd call fun. Now that their little romantic pad had been crashed Eric had no desire to stick it out. He had enough of dealing with sharing living spaces with houseguests to last a lifetime.

"I don't care, plans change, and our flight leaves tomorrow." Pam proclaimed with a sharp glare at her brother, adding...

"And she comes with, I'm not going through this bullshit again, its exhausting and very time consuming."

"Oh well I'm sorry it's been so hard for you, living it up in your little cabana on the Gulf while god knows where your brother is."

Pam rolled her eyes again and she looked back at Sookie and replied...

"He's ever the dramatist, you'll have to get used to that too."

Sookie looked back at Eric with a smirk and Eric countered...

"Yes well some of us aren't as perfect as you sister."

"No indeed they are not." Pam replied with brow raised her look stating 'and checkmate' as she gave the room a once around adding with a smirk because she knew Eric was running out of excuses.

"What's the matter sweetie, don't you like it here? Or are you just afraid of a little friendly bonding amongst friends?"

"The latter." Eric replied dryly in no mood for Pam's games. She clearly didn't give a shit about their company and would prefer to take joyrides to the Gulf on a whim and stir up trouble where it wasn't welcome. Apparently she had lost her grasp on what it meant to be responsible. Eric knew however that there was no winning her over until he entertained her wild notions. He had no other choice but to appease her request and he asked her begrudgingly...

"What do you suggest we do?"

Pam's face relaxed into a smile, which almost gave him chills because he knew 99% of the time where a smile like that got them and Pam finally handed Amelia the car keys...

"She will be back in about 15 minutes." Pam announced as Amelia ran off with her car.

True to form 15 minutes later Amelia was back and she had 4 large bags in her hand.

Amelia's face creased into a broad smile and she mused passing out the bags...

"I sooo want to see the look on their faces when they see this."

All Eric was thinking was how to maneuver those keys away from Amelia, he was sure he could do it no problem and that's when she handed them back to his sister to his disappointment.

Sookie looked back at her apprehensively before diving into her own. Sookie pulled out a black wig, it was styled with long straight hair and bangs and underneath the wig was a piece of metallic gold fabric and a pair of aviator glasses. As she lifted it she could see that it was a halter top, with a generous lack of fabric joined by a slinky matching metallic gold skirt.

"What's this?" Sookie asked them in confusion and Pam took out her auburn wig, with long loose curls fitting it on her head while Amelia took out a blond wig, feathered hair and all and put it on her own. Both women stepped on either side of Sookie and posed using their hands as guns they pointed their fingers in the air and bent their legs out.

"Care to take a guess brother dear?" Pam asked Eric in her sing song voice smiling sweetly awaiting his response and Eric finally replied with lackluster enthusiasm...

"Charlie's Angels."

"Bingo." Amelia replied with a smile and Eric looked back at Pam wondering if she had gone off her rocker...

"And what, you're going to bike around town in stilettos and a Jaclyn Smith wig; I doubt the crazy ravenous lunatic look would do you any favors around these parts."

"Ravenous lunatic?" Pam raised her brows and looked back at Eric in bemusement.

"There's no way I'm wearing this." Sookie declared holding up the feather light piece of fabric, although it had definitely piqued Eric's interest when the strip dangled from her finger.

"Honestly you two are perfect for each other." Pam replied dryly casting Eric a glance and she added going for the sympathy card...

"Might I add that you (she gestured to Eric) would just be sleeping on the couch in your office right now, still barking orders at poor Ginger and making everyone else's life hell while you (she pointed to Sookie) would still be here festering in your own misery probably comprehending the cleanest way to slit your wrists..."

Sookie scoffed unwilling to admit she was that unstable and folded her arms in stubbornness, but Eric was the first to break hating to admit that Pam was right...

"Fine, what did you have in mind?" Sookie looked back at Eric aggravated, but before she could say anything Pam replied...

"On our way out here we saw a sign for Halloween Party hosted at Deans Tavern, costumes required and ladies drink for free...You did know that today was Halloween didn't you?" Pam asked Eric in question.

In truth Eric had completely forgotten, and so had Sookie. They had been so wrapped up in their own problems/issues; they didn't even realize it was a holiday.

She mulled over the idea for a minute thinking everyone would most likely be there. At first Sookie didn't like the idea of mixing her two worlds but the more she thought about it the more she thought about all those people who made fun of her for being different growing up and she thought she could serve them up a heaping pile their own shit gravy. Because just one look at Eric and any man/woman/or child would be impressed. Despite their occasional disagreements, well occasional was putting it mildly, but despite them she loved him, and thought it might be a nice way to end her time in Bon Temps.

"Okay, we can go but I just have one question...." Sookie replied.

Pam raised her brow in intrigue and Amelia looked back at her with a smirk asking....

"Yes?"

"Who is Eric going to be?" Sookie asked glancing at Eric and he pulled his costume out. Sookie looked back at his costume in amazement and put her hand over her mouth proclaiming with a smile as Eric looked back at her awkwardly...

"It's perfect." She replied laughing at Pam's humor. She had to admit it was funny and they would turn heads. That was for sure.

------------------

"Turn here…" Sookie instructed as Eric turned into an old dirt road and he asked her…

"Are you sure you know where we are going?" Because to him it looked like they were stranded out in the middle of nowhere, he had seen no signs for the bar yet, but Sookie just nodded and added…

"Yes, pull over here."

Eric creased his brow in question, but he trusted Sookie.

They were sitting in her Gran's old green Ford pick up truck on a side road about a half mile from Deans. All afternoon she had been stuck in a room being pampered and prodded by Pam and Amelia, who were both clearly having too much fun with what they were doing. The whole time she had thought about Eric and how she couldn't wait to see him again, and then she found out Eric had been working on her grandmothers old pick up truck all afternoon, and it turned out he fixed it. She was all set to call the junk yard to see if they would take the truck as a donation and he fixed it! It made her heart flutter because he was bringing things to life that she thought had been lost forever.

Before she knew she they were being ushered back into the house to finish getting ready. Eric however insisted he take the old pick up out for a spin tonight, so he waited for Sookie with the engine running, while she ran out coat wrapped around her small frame excited like it was a first date. Pam and Amelia had already left in Pam's rental and it was just them now. For the first time in years Sookie was a bundle of nerves because Eric looked so handsome and she wasn't sure if he would like her ensemble or think it too slutty. But the minute she saw him get out of the truck, all 6 foot 5 in that military uniform, with a nametag that read 'Charles Townsend' Sookie couldn't stop her heart from pounding. Eric however had been the perfect gentleman opening the door for her and helping her inside. Sookie flashed a strip of gold fabric under her short belted trench coat but Eric's gaze never left the road. Or so she thought.

He had seen the flash of her leg under that coat when Sookie slid into the bench seat and Eric swallowed hard because he saw no fabric covering her thigh. He wondered just how short that skirt of her's was as he got in the other side and took in Sookie's enchanting perfume. She smelled like heaven and he wanted to bury his lips in her neck. Her eyes were a startling contrast to her dark blue eyeliner and her dark mascara looked amazing. He almost didn't recognize her when she came out sans the crown of golden waves and sporting her new black tresses. It was just enough to drive him crazy. So the only thing he could do was look ahead and watch the road in front of him or he might just ravish her here right in this truck. She crossed her legs flashing him a nice shapely calf and silver stiletto heals and Eric swallowed once more his pulse rising. So when she asked him to pull over, Eric had no idea how he was going to get through tonight without ravishing her on the spot.

"What are we doing here?" He asked her hesitantly a hitch in his breath as he dared to look at her.

Sookie couldn't believe how handsome Eric looked in his uniform and she leaned over to kiss his neck with her soft lips.

Eric gasped in pleasure clearly enjoying every minute of her attentions on him and he replied smoothly…

"If you keep that up lover we may not make it to the party."

Sookie smiled her dark eyes meeting his under the moonlit night and she replied with her own mischievous glint…

"What if that's my evil plan?"

Eric met her gaze with curiosity at first which then turned to amazement and fascination so clearly in love with this woman, and he asked her with a swallow knowing there was no turning back once he started…

"Are you sure?"

Sookie nodded her head and he quickly muzzled her mouth with his own.

"I love you." He muttered against her warm soft full lips as his tongue brushed inside her mouth and he swept one of her legs over his lap so she was straddling him.

"I know." She replied already so turned on as he kissed her again.

Eric quickly untied the belt of her coat and was greeted by the hottest get up he had ever seen, his dick jumping to attention uncomfortably in his pants.

Sookie felt his hard bulge press up tightly against her panties and she felt her painful need return. Brushing the crotch of her thong panties to the side she rubbed herself against his hard ridge over the fabric and bit her lip. She knew what he felt like when he was inside her and her body definitely knew what it craved. She quickly unzipped his zipper and unclasped his belt before she got his pants all wet with her arousal and Eric pulled off her jacket revealing a very skimpy halter top underneath. He brought his hands up to her hardened peaks over the fabric and gripped them massaging his thumbs over her throbbing nipples he felt her busy hands work on releasing his hard cock and Eric moaned nearly coming himself as he felt her rub her wetness along his hard length.

"I've wanted to do this since that night in that damn town car." He groaned kissing her swollen mouth as she rose over him and confessed in a gasp as she lowered her wet sex down over his rigid arousal…

"Me too…uhh…ohh." She moaned as his manhood parted her tender and aching folds and sunk deep down inside her to her core.

They both opened their eyes slowly as his thick head scraped against her throbbing center and they began to move as one, dark pupil locked against darkened pupil.

He kissed her again as her body began to shudder with pre-orgasmic tremors and then Eric lowered her onto her back and he began to thrust harder.

Sookie cried out in pleasure the windows of the truck steaming up as he climbed the final peak with her. Eric panted his naked ass the only part of him exposed as his body covered Sookie's tiny form and he looked into her eyes as the final wave passed over him and her body tapped into his causing his seminal fluid to explode inside her burning body like a bomb and Sookie gasped.

He jerked pouring every last drop into her and leaned in to kiss her once more heatedly before pulling off her and going to start the ignition back up…but Sookie pulled him back to her and she replied with a devilish glint…

"Where do you think you're going…we aren't done yet."

Eric raised his brow, happy to know Sookie wanted him just as badly as he wanted her and replied smugly…

"Just turning on the fan….getting hot in here don't you think?"

Sookie smiled, and she turned the dial up on high as he started the ignition once more.

Their lips met again and Eric decided he never wanted to leave this car. They could live here, there was plenty of firewood outside and he was sure there had to be water. If he could fuck Sookie for the rest of his life he could die happy.

His tongue slid over hers as his hand gripped her hip in an attempt to pull her over him again but Sookie slid his hand off and he looked back at her in lucid question…

"I think I owe you some payback for this morning Sergeant." She reasoned with a smirk and Eric wondered when he had rubbed off on Sookie as her lips kissed his strong jaw and neck. She slowly unbuttoned his military uniform glad he had gone sans undershirt just like he was going sans underwear and she placed a line of kisses down his chest. She kissed the light dusting of hairs along his navel unzipping his pants once more Sookie saw the object of her desire peek out from under the surface again.

She looked up into his hazy eyes and then began to stroke his cock up and down with her hand.

Eric groaned and Sookie watched him as he watched her.

"Ssss…." He hissed as her thighs coated amply with her own scent so turned on by his voice, by the feel of his hard shaft in her hands, by the smell of their aromas combined, and she couldn't contain herself anymore.

She brought her tongue down to lick his tip and Eric's hand slammed against the window in a low thud. She could taste him now, it was an amazing combination of savory and sweet and Sookie couldn't help but touch herself as her tongue continued to slide along his hard shaft.

When Eric saw what Sookie was doing he nearly came all over her beautiful mouth.

"Fuck Sookie!" He groaned watching her hand move back and forth under her short flimsy skirt as her mouth sucked his aching dick…

He didn't know what was hotter, only that his body couldn't take much more of this. She started moaning, the vibration causing his foot to hit the gas, luckily they were in park, but the engine revved up…

Eric began to thrust gently into her mouth unable to get enough of this sensation as her free hand came back to curve around his long shaft and massage his balls.

"JESUS CHRIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted slamming his hand over the horn in arousal as his other hand tangled in her hair and he felt the flood gates break open.

"Hmmfffmm." Sookie cried deep from her throat feeling her own orgasm overcome her as his white heat poured bountifully into her mouth. Sookie lapped it all up cleaning off every inch of him and Eric gasped unable to fathom where they were let alone what his own name was.

And then he heard a wrapping on the window.

Eric looked up sharply on guard when his gaze locked in on another man standing there. The man waited for him to respond, and Eric pressed Sookie's head down further into his crotch hoping to hide her from whoever this intruder was.

He rolled down his window about an inch letting out the steam and scent of their sex as the other man spoke…

"Are you okay? I saw you're headlights over here and when I heard the engine rev and horn go off, I thought you might need a lift."

When Sookie heard that voice all of the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she couldn't help but shoot her head up.

To her horror, her gaze locked in with none other than her ex, Bill Compton.

It took him a moment to recognize her with her black wig and sheer top. But when the recognition sunk in, they all knew it.

"Sookie?" He asked in disbelief as all of the color drained from his face as he saw her face flush and then he looked back at Eric and then down to Eric's hand which was quickly zipping up his pants.

Sookie had that deer caught in the headlights look on her face again and as Eric looked back at her in question wondering who this cracker was he noted some of his fluids dripping from the side of her mouth. He used his thumb to wipe it off as she stared back at Bill her jaw slack.

He had a look of disgust on his face and he replied sharply…

"Nice costume (he replied bitterly and added) Next time you pull over might want to take a look at whose driveway you pull into… (Bill looked back at Eric angrily and he added gruffly…) Sorry to have interrupted."

Eric glared back at Bill wondering what the hell this guy's problem was. Talk about total deutsche bag when he looked back at Sookie in question and asked her…

"Who was that?"

Sookie didn't know what to say or think. Part of her was angry and embarrassed to be caught with her mouth on the popsicle, because she was brought up to be a lady and her Gran would be disappointed, but the other part of her wanted to slug Bill, and she replied wiping her mouth once more…

"That was Bill…my ex."

Eric's gaze turned dark when he realized who that man was. He watched him walk away from them in his rear view mirror and he muttered under his breath…

"Asshole."

Sookie sat up and watched Bill walk away feeling nausea all of the sudden and she replied truthfully…

"Maybe we shouldn't go to this thing….I mean we could just go back to my house and…"

"Are you kidding me?" Eric asked her and he replied bluntly…."Firstly, Pam would kill us, and Secondly, don't worry about him…If he comes near you Ill handle him."

Sookie looked up at Eric with creased brows still feeling uneasy about this. She had never been an advocate of violence although admittedly she couldn't help but feel comforted by Eric's declaration, but in the same breath she didn't want to make things worse. And she wasn't sure if she could look him in the eye after this. You had to admit, it was pretty uncomfortable. Not in her wildest nightmares would she envision a scenario such as this, causing the pits to sink down in her stomach slowly again in fear.

Just when she was about to insist they just go back, Eric put his large hand on her face forcing her to look at him and he replied…

"Sookie listen to me…You are a smart intelligent and beautiful woman…Don't let Jethro get you down because he lost you."

He stroked the side of her face gently with his fingers and added with a lower voice as her eyes searched his wishing this uneasy feeling would go away and he added…

"You're mine now…And if he comes near you or so much as causes you to flinch, I will make sure it never happens again."

Sookie looked up and met his gaze understanding that Eric was dead serious she nodded her head in appreciation, feeling slightly better, not totally, but enough to find the courage to face the crowd once more and she leaned in and kissed his mouth softly….

"Thank you." Sookie replied and added as she looked into his eyes and stroked his face like he did hers, realizing that with Eric here she wanted to be a stronger person, and insisted…

"But I can take care of him, he's my problem."

"Sweetheart, you still don't get it do you? Your problems are my problems." He answered and Sookie remarked after a moment of thought her pensive gaze meeting his.

"I know, but I really need to deal with him myself, if we see him again tonight, let me handle it okay?"

Eric smirked knowing Sookie would stubbornly insist she deal with Bill by herself. Truthfully he wanted to rip Bill a new one for what he did to her. But he supposed if the shoe was on the other foot and he was talking about Sophie, he wouldn't want Sookie to get involved in that either. And Eric finally agreed…

"Fine, but if he tries anything, anything at all he is a dead man."

Eric was willing to give Sookie the first shot but there was only so much he could tolerate. And he added….

"But I want us to have fun tonight, no letting crazy ex's ruin our evening, is that a deal?" He asked her not wanting this to turn into another engagement party fiasco, and Sookie nodded her head in understanding.

"It's a deal." She answered sealing her reply with a kiss. It was hard for Sookie to believe that yesterday they were barely speaking, and now she couldn't imagine one second of her life without him, but she supposed that was love. It did funny things to people.

* * *

"Okay Sook, hands down you guys win best costume of the night!" Tara proclaimed stepping out from behind the bar in her small baby doll tee that spelled "Boo" in screen-print and a pair of tight jeans.

She reached out to shake Eric's hand and Tara replied…

"And I had no idea your beau was this handsome…"

_Dayum will you look at those shoulders and those hands!_

Eric took her hand and kissed the top and Tara proclaimed…

_Okay, think I just came a little._

Sookie clenched Eric's hand trying not to let her reaction show. Unfortunately Tara's wasn't the first she had heard tonight. Part of Sookie was still questioning whether or not this was a good idea. Eric however paid no attention to Sookie's anxiety and replied…

"Thank you Tara, it was a pleasure to meet you and might I add you and your town are quite charming, I can see why Sookie enjoys coming back."

Tara blushed, and she almost never blushed but added…

"You mean this old hole in the wall? Boy must be drinkin the moonshine flavored kool aid."

Some guys at the end of the bar were hollering for their drinks, and Tara announced…

"Better get back to work…gotta empty more wallets." She smirked back at them.

Sookie smiled in kind and then a popular tune came on, 'Ballroom Blitz' and Eric asked Sookie if she wanted to dance.

She was reminded of the night of the party in that moment, and how much fun she had dancing with Eric.

There was no way she could say no to him so she took his hand and they got out on the dance floor along with everyone else and Eric spun her around like she was weightless.

When Sookie finally came back up for air and the world had stopped spinning Eric was standing there waiting for her breathless. 'The Monster Mash' started playing but neither heard the song, overcome once more by the electricity flowing through their veins and the feeling of stomachs flip flopping his lips took hers hungrily.

Eric was consumed by the passion he felt in that moment in the back of his head wondering why Sookie dancing turned him on so much, but he thought it was better not to question these things as his tongue pushed through her lips and she welcomed him in.

Sookie didn't even hear any of the backhanded comments or spiteful remarks anymore; she was too wrapped up in Eric to care.

When the kiss finally ended and almost all of Sookie's lip gloss had worn off Eric replied with a breathless smirk…

"Ill go get us something to drink."

She smiled ready to accept his offer when she looked to her left and right noting all of her friends and people she grew up with dancing around them happily, realizing she was at peace at last. Even though the song blared across the restaurant the silence was beautiful. As a child they made fun of her for being different, so she never went to places like this, or dressed in clothes like this, and would never in her wildest dreams have thought she would be here dancing with a man like Eric, let alone in love. It was a thunderclap moment as it all came together and she finally realized that her old caterpillar self had finally metamorphosized into a butterfly. Eric was awaiting her reply when looked up at him suddenly overcome by a wave of emotions, longing, joy, relief, a sense of accomplishment as all of the ghosts from her past danced around her and she threw her arms around him tightly.

Eric looked down at her surprised by Sookie's reaction, but more concerned as he hugged her back and whispered against her hair…

"Sookie, are you alright?"

She closed her eyes and nodded and felt Eric's hand cup her wig. She suddenly wished she wasn't wearing a wig because she wanted to feel his touch, knowing she wouldn't have even come or been able to get through something like this without him, Sookie replied after a long pause her earnest eyes meeting his dark intense blue gaze….

"I'm just really happy you're here."

She smiled faintly and hugged him again, and Eric smiled in relief, thankful that nothing was wrong and he replied holding her closer to him…

"I'm not going anywhere." He assured her kissing the top of her head he added musingly trying to lighten her mood…

"You're stuck with me now Darling."

The corners of her lips curved up, feeling those butterflies again and she pulled his neck down so she could kiss him properly and then Sookie replied with spirits lifted….

"Ill have a…" But Eric interrupted her and replied smartly…"I know, a gin and tonic." He smiled charmingly and Sookie smirked and watched him walk away, or more or less watched his ass walk away. She couldn't help herself.

Of course the moment he left all of the voices came back and she silently cursed her ability once more, but she felt better, more self confidant knowing he would return to her just like he always did.

Sookie was concentrating on drowning out the sexually explicit she-wolves and jealous tramps when she heard a real voice interrupt her from behind.

"So what does it feel like to have every woman in this bar drooling over your man with envy?" Amelia asked Sookie with a smirk as Eric went to grab them some drinks. Sookie's face colored and she shook her head in embarrassment…

"I don't know." Sookie replied meekly. But truthfully Sookie had wondered if a part of her hadn't brought him here for that very purpose. And Amelia shook her head sizing him up as he waited at the bar in his military get up and hat.

"I have to admit, even I might be a little jealous." She mused and Sookie's face colored again, knowing what Amelia meant because she wanted to slap every woman who dared think about him in a less than gentlemanly way, but Sookie held herself back knowing that would do her no good. She was supposed to be above this jealousy crap, she thought. Part of that metamorphosis thing, but she knew there were some things she still needed work on. Baby steps, she thought. And Amelia replied interrupting her thoughts…

"Okay spill girl, I want the details, and make it fast, prince charming can only fight off the hyenas for so long."

Sookie glanced back at Eric unsure of what to say, she wasn't really used to talking about their relationship but Amelia was insistent and she explained…

"When you left New York you were all 'I hate him', 'He wasn't what I thought he would be,' 'I never want to see him again!' Obviously something changed."

Sookie bit her lip thinking about her feelings for Eric, although a part of her even knew back then that she didn't mean it. She paused in reluctance but Amelia's grilling look did her in and Sookie finally answered…

"I told him about the guilt I was feeling over Vivian and he told me if I hadn't done it he would have."

Amelia raised her brows intrigued and she encouraged Sookie to go on…

"And?"

"He said I shouldn't blame myself, he didn't want to see me suffer….And then…then he kissed me."

Amelia smiled smugly knowing she had won the bet. Eric was the first to cave. She knew her girl was a force to be reckoned with. Not that she didn't think Sookie was capable of making the first move, she just thought it was amusing and she patted Sookie on the back and replied…

"I knew it was only a matter of time…You two were just so goddamn stubborn, but I'm really glad you worked it out…He's good for you Sookie…You've definitely got that happy glow now."

Sookie raised her brows in surprise and she asked her uncertain still of what this all meant in the grand scheme of things, they were still hashing out the details. Baby steps remember.

"Really?"

Amelia smiled and her gaze flashed across the room to Eric who was looking at Sookie like she was his last meal and Amelia nodded and confirmed…

"Really."

Sookie glanced back and saw Eric watching her. She smiled feeling her cheeks flush again and then she saw past him along the wall. A set of dark eyes was watching Eric with malice across the room. Although he was now dressed in costume, Sookie recognized him instantly. It was her ex Bill dressed in a Dracula costume and he was glaring at Eric who now had every woman at the bar fawning over him.

Sookie tried to ignore him because the man still gave her chills. Despite her brief moment of female empowerment right now the only thing she wanted to do was run from her monster. It was like everything she did or thought was tainted when she knew he was watching them. And then another voice startled her from behind.

"Hey Sis!" Jason came up to Sookie dressed in his old high school football uniform. He threw one arm around Sookie's neck in a playful Full Nelson gesture and then he eyed her friend's body up and down appreciatively as she stood watching the cover band and he asked Sookie…

"Who are y'all sposed to be? One of the Supremes? And who is your little friend…Don't think we've met."

Jason smiled charmingly and Amelia turned around with a distasteful smile painted across her face and she replied snidely realizing he hadn't recognized her with the blonde wig…

"Oh we've met, although I would happily travel back in time to undo that little encounter." Amelia answered briskly casting Sookie a glare of disdain and then went off in search of a dance partner because they were playing "Time Warp" from the Rocky Horror Picture show and she wasn't going to miss out on it.

Sookie turned to look at Jason and she replied…

"We're Angels…Charlie's Angels." Sookie answered. Jason obviously had the attention span of a five year old because he was already looking over at the bar noting all of the females standing there. Of course Sookie only saw Eric and then Jason replied obviously seeing someone that had piqued his interest…

"Is that?"

Sookie looked over matching his gaze and she nodded her head…

"Yes, Eric came down here to see me."

"No not him." Jason waved his hand down obviously not giving a crap about Eric and he looked over and saw Pam standing next to Eric talking to him.

"Is that his sister, the hot chick?"

Sookie flipped her eyes up in the air thinking her brother hopeless and she answered with tongue and cheek knowing Pam wouldn't give Jason the time of day…

"Yes, that's Pam." She replied dryly and then Jason announced with a cheerful smile…

"Well I think its time she get a proper welcoming to our little town."

"Whatever." Sookie replied Jason already gone in attempt to part the crowd of people around him. And then she swallowed noting that Bill was coming her way. All of her hairs stood on end and Sookie all of the sudden felt that sick feeling again and she tried to push it away as he approached vowing to herself to stay strong.

-------------------

"So Id love to know what happened between you and Blondie the other night…I might even stop pestering you if you tell me." Pam replied in her usual sing song voice as Eric handed her a dirty martini and he picked up Sookie's gin and tonic while balancing a glass of whisky in his other hand. Ignoring the sea of women standing around him he asked her with one brow raised…

"Do I get a cut of that bet then?"

Pam flipped her eyes up hating sometimes that her brother knew her so well, and she replied…

"Well that depends entirely on what you tell me, but yes if I win you can have 25%"

"75%" Eric countered and Pam cast him a look of disbelief.

"That's insane. 35!"

Eric scoffed and he replied with a spark in his eye. "75% or you don't get a word from me."

Pam rolled her eyes knowing her brother could be stubborn when he wanted to and finally surrendered, replying…

"Oh fine, now tell me, unless you want me to pull another stunt like I did Saturday night." She smirked.

Eric took a swig of his whisky and finally replied looking back at Sookie with a fond smile…

"She was having guilt issues regarding Vivian…I simply told her I would have done the same thing, but since she is stubborn, like me, it took her a little longer than a normal hot blooded female to surrender to my charms….After I fixed up her porch and window, I think she had as much of the abstinence routine as she could take and attacked me on her couch."

He looked back at Pam and she met his gaze wondering if he was finished. Eric raised one brow and smiled smugly in challenge and Pam finally replied breaking the silence.

"Well it looks like you just got yourself 75 dollars."

Eric creased his brow and asked her for verification thinking that was it?

"75 dollars?"

Pam chuckled and replied jokingly…

"Yes big spender, don't waste it all on a new ring."

Eric rolled his eyes and then Pam looked back at Sookie noting she was standing there with some other man and not looking too happy.

"Do you know who that is?" Pam turned to Eric and asked him. When Eric looked over at Sookie his whole body stiffened up remembering the jackass from earlier he growled…

"That's her ex, Bill."

Pam pursed her lips in distaste and Eric began to step towards the couple when he remembered his promise to Sookie and then he stopped in his tracks…

"What are you doing? Go pulverize the dickwad!" Pam proclaimed and then Eric looked back at her hesitantly and he replied…

"I promised Sookie I wouldn't do anything unless he acted inappropriately."

Pam shook her head, and she answered over the loud music as they stood there in the middle of the crowd….

"From what I've heard he's had it coming for a long time."

Pam took one look at Eric hating this hesitancy shit and she proclaimed…

"If you won't do anything about him, I will!" Pam replied just as Jason was coming up to flirt with her…

"Hey Pam right? It's nice to…"

"Out of my way Jockstrap!" Pam replied completely ignoring Jason making a beeline for Bill and Sookie.

Eric followed her closely behind. In truth only reason he had held his ground was because he was afraid he might truly do some permanent damage and Eric was done dealing with the police for this year let alone this decade.

-------------------

"Bill, I've heard enough, just go!" Sookie insisted and Bill hissed back…

"Sookie will you look at yourself, I barely recognize you any more, you look like a prostitute dressed like that!"

He gestured to her barely there shimmery gold dress and Sookie glared at him.

"Is there a problem here?" A booming voice from behind interrupted them. Sookie looked over and saw Pam waltzing up to them followed by Eric. Sookie met Eric's gaze in question, letting him know she could handle this but Pam had other ideas…

"You're Bill right? Sookie's ex?" She asked not bothering to put her hand out to shake his and he looked back at her noting she was wearing a similar dress and he replied…

"Yes, who are you?"

Pam smirked and she replied suavely…

"Oh I am you're worst nightmare darling."

There was a sudden break in the music and before Bill had a chance to reply Pam put her hand up and announced to the crowd in her loud board room voice.

"Excuse me everyone may I have your attention..."

"Many of you may know this man already, but I wanted to make sure there was no doubt in your mind who he was before the night ended. This is Bill Compton, I've been told he enjoys pretending to like quiet evenings at home, while his fiancée waits on him hand and foot but instead goes behind her back and fucks other women in their premarital bed..."

Eric swallowed getting distaste in his mouth when he found out this fucker was engaged to Sookie, although that explained a lot. He saw Sookie steal a glance back at him her gaze apologetic, but Eric just put his arm around her shoulders because he saw that she was getting tense.

She looked on wondering what Pam was going to say next, biting her lip, Sookie knew from the short time she had been exposed to the Northman clan that Pam had a knack for chaos. And then she felt Eric's arm wrap around her shoulder and Sookie closed her eyes so thankful for him right now.

Bill tensed up and was about to pull away when Pam grabbed his wrist with a vice grip forcing him to stay put she continued having the crowds full undivided attention...

"This man may come off as a gentleman on the surface, but if you're looking for someone to treat you like dirt, fuck other women, cheat on you with his ex, and behave like an all around asshole, look no further."

Pam cast a disgusted gaze back at Bill as he jerked out of her grasp and fired back angry now...

"That's not true...What was I supposed to do when my fiancée just laid there like a vegetable, she was lousy in the sack, couldn't cook to save her life, and a bitter bitch too?"

And that's when Eric finally snapped, jumping into the ring.

"Excuse me, what did you just say???" He growled and Bill looked back at him with annoyance…

"Oh please, like you even give a shit about her when you've got your little harem of women kissing your backside, while she stands here all by herself awaiting your return like some whore."

_Shit! _Sookie thought seeing the same flash of red that Eric had and that's when the CRUNCH of Eric's fist hitting Bills face was heard throughout the bar and even outside by animals of the night.

Sookie saw Bill bounce back up holding his nose. Blood flowing down amply and he growled back at Eric…

"You fucking son of a bitch…I think you need a lesson in manners boy!"

And then Bill proceeded to lunge at him. A few girls shrieked as Eric was slammed into a table behind him and knocked it over upon his fall.

The fight went on for a few minutes, some of the larger men trying to break them up, but when Eric got going he was like a warrior. Sookie couldn't handle any more however, feeling guilty in some way that she was responsible for this and she screamed at the top of her lungs…

"STOP!!!" Everyone silenced giving them enough quiet to hear a crack followed by a howling cry and Sookie covered her eyes not quite sure she wanted to see what happened.

"Eric that's enough." Pam hissed pulling him back, the larger man clearly no match for Bill, who had apparently just got his arm broken while pinned under Eric's massive thighs.

Sookie trembled and looked back at Bill, not really embarrassed or concerned for him but feeling pity for him and the sad creature that he had become, and then she met Eric's gaze. She understood why he did what he did, wishing it hadn't come to this, but it had happened nevertheless.

He brushed his fingers over his swollen lip feeling the sting of a split and Sookie looked back at Tara and she asked her quietly…

"Can we get some ice?"

Tara nodded unsure what to do. She looked around surveying the damage and called the hospital on her way back to the bar…

"Hospital will be here for you in about 20 minutes." Tara replied to Bill who was still holding his own nose and she handed him a wad of ice in a towel followed by Eric.

Eric proclaimed after putting the ice up to his lip…

"Ill pay for the damages."

Tara looked back at Sookie in question and Sookie nodded in affirmation knowing Eric was good for it.

"Guess we can't get through one of these things without someone throwin down." Tara replied trying to lighten the somber mood, which made Sookie feel even worse and she replied…

"I'm so sorry Tara."

"No, I'm sorry." Eric finally replied digging in his wallet he pulled out a couple hundred dollar Bills and he confirmed…

"This should cover the glassware and you can send me a bill for the rest of it alright?"

Tara nodded at him reluctantly and then she hollered at the band…

"Hey we paid you till midnight, so get back to playin!"

The lead musician, a boy Sookie recognized from high school known as Eggs Benedict looked back at Tara fearfully and then began to play a slower ballad in order to get the party back on track.

The crowd began to disburse slowly filtering back onto the dance floor and Sookie peeled the rag away from Eric's lip to make sure he didn't have to go to the hospital as well.

"Id ask if you were okay but I saw what the other guy looks like." She replied her face serious but her eyes smiling faintly underneath it all.

Eric however couldn't hide his smile, but it was quickly followed by a scowl as his lips stretched and caused his stinging cut to throb…

"Don't make me laugh." He replied moving the make shift ice pack closer to his stinging lip testing the level of pain and Sookie stuck out her bottom lip in mock sympathy.

"Poor baby."

She moaned and placed a soft peck on his lips to show him that she wasn't mad. She wasn't exactly thrilled either but she wasn't mad at him and Sookie finally asked him…

"Will you take me home?"

Eric looked over at Pam noting for the first time today a troubled expression that had crept over her strong features. He thought he had seen a glimmer of it earlier and he wondered if she just wasn't a fan of the fist fights, but deep down Eric knew there was more to it. Right now however, she had to wait because his priority was Sookie and getting her home safely. She had dealt with enough here today, and no thanks to him would probably not be able to walk back in here for some time with her head held high, although he didn't regret a moment of pulverizing Bill, as Pam so cleverly put it. As curious as he was to know what it was Pam was keeping from him, right now as long as it didn't involve Sookie he wasn't going to press his luck. The last time one of their ex's came into the picture it nearly destroyed them. Eric was just happy to get out with a couple scrapes and bruises this time.

He looked back at Sookie and nodded. Kissing her cheek tenderly, Eric replied simply…

"Of course."

"Let me just tell Pam that we're leaving." He replied and Sookie nodded her head in understanding as Eric made his way over to Pam and announced with exhaustion…

"We're heading back to the house."

Pam nodded; unusually quiet clearly while internalizing her thoughts and Eric couldn't help but ask her…

"Pam is everything okay?"

Her deep blue eyes met his searching for a minute, but she couldn't do it. He had enough on his plate right now. She would tell him tomorrow. Pam just hoped he wouldn't hate her after this. She was worried she had made a huge mistake, but she would face the consequences tomorrow, and she forced a smile and replied…

"Yes darling, everything's fine, go take care of her."

Pam looked over to Sookie slowly in concern and then back at Eric her expression unwavering and Eric finally left.

Yes, it could wait till tomorrow, at least she hoped after speaking to Ginger earlier today that it was fine, but that didn't stop the pits in her stomach from falling when she thought, but what if it wasn't?


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** Yeye, I got it in right under the wire, woot! Okay so confession this one was supposed to be more angsty but after working it out in my head I realized angst wasnt really the best thing right now. Anyway, thanks again to all my fabulous reviewers and for taking the time to read this crazy story. I hope each and every one of you have a Wonderful Holiday. Happy Hanukkah, Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad, Happy Kwanza, and all those other great celebrations. Take care and enjoy! xoxox

**Chapter 17**

The pellets of hot water fell between them as his body moved buxomly yet exercising strict self control and he pressed forward tightly nestled within her glazed sex. She braced herself against the wall finding Nirvana while he thrust deep into her slick heat from behind. The sound of the water muted her heavy breathing hitched with his and their bodies traveled in silent ecstasy together.

They were trying to be quiet knowing Pam and Amelia were most likely not very far from ear range, but the sex was non negotiable. Like a drug or caffeine it was a necessary element of waking up. His body was hooked on her and he feared the consequences of withdrawal if someday to his horror, she decided not to share his bed or in this case, his shower.

Eric's hips rose and collapsed against her backside slowly drawing out the pleasure with only a thin layer of foam weaved in between their naked limbs and bodies and he leaned in pulling her jaw back to kiss her mouth. The kiss was searing and hot, just the right mixture of pleasure and pain against his swollen lips. The only marker from the day before was the cut Eric proudly wore. But today was a new day, another chance to make it a day better than the last and he was fully intending on taking advantage of the time he had with Sookie.

Her soft hands arched up to grip his neck weaving her fingers into his drenched hair and his muscled forearm enclosed around her swollen and aroused breasts as he smoothed a thumb over the tight peaks of her perfect nipples. It was slow and sensual as his fingers strummed over the soap covered ridges. She gripped his strong arm bracing herself and arching her back into his massive chest as he lifted one of her legs up on the side of the bathtub. It felt so amazing so invigorating and so wonderful, she couldn't help but encourage the pleasure spreading her thighs out further, Sookie opened herself fully to him. He couldn't get enough, _there was no way on earth he could get enough_, he thought. Burying his lips in her neck he bit down sharply and then sucked away at the tender and sweet flesh.

She rolled her eyes back moaning, closing them as she felt the sharp yet ecstatic pleasure of his mouth on her neck, sending her nerve endings into overdrive as Eric continued to pump into her building up the pressure gradually. Sookie couldn't help but gasp as her desire increased challenging her clarity of mind

He sunk into her with the power and strength of a Nordic God, and then she made the mistake of looking down at his hand the one that was holding her leg before was now massaging her hot and damp clit as he pumped into her harder from behind.

Sookie felt a light chill coat her skin reacting with the warm water that coated her forehead and neck as he pushed further and further into her womb from both ends, and that's when she felt the first waves of pleasure flush over her heated skin.

She held his arm tighter, his body now also covered in a light sheen as they slid together faster like animals and clinging to one another in the final moments before release and all of the sudden she let out a sharp cry of pleasure that came from an explosion she felt deep within.

Eric quickly muzzled her screams with his mouth in a tantalizing kiss muffling her cries and filling her full to the brim with his own white molten love.

The pleasure was paralyzing as she collapsed with him against the tile wall. His heavy body falling privy to the trembling quakes she was still experiencing and they both stood there for a moment breathless, caught in the white haze together.

The water had now turned cold and the heat running through them began to separate and pool like baby oil pulled from water causing them to shiver. Eric spun her around and swept her up in his arms with a lucid kiss. Sookie happily welcomed the new mode of transportation as he turned off the water she wrapped her arms and legs around his naked form placing erotic kisses over every inch of his mouth.

They were still soaking wet but Eric didn't have the energy or patience to find them a bathrobe grabbing a towel for Sookie's back he draped it around her while catching another kiss and then he brought one for himself but it fell over sticking onto one shoulder like a fallen cape. Sookie ground her pelvis against his their lips locked and Eric felt overcome by his desire once more.

She let out a gasp her mouth choking for air as Eric brought her to the bed and tossed her down. He crawled over her and she remained buried under him where she subconsciously wished to stay forever.

Penetrating her aching body from the front Eric devoured her body with his own blurring the lines between dreams and waking as he brought unimaginable pleasure to the surface.

_Sex with Eric was_…Sookie tried to think of a word as her intoxicated body fell off a cloud and back into his arms. _It was sublime and amazing, and Oh God was it incredible._

She smiled tiredly as he kissed her again, noting as the feeling came back into her arms and limbs that she wound up quite sticky too.

She closed her eyes as the numbness wore off her keen senses now aware of his warm glaze covering her deliciously. She crossed one leg over the other her body still reeling with pleasure and proclaimed while turning to face him…

"I think I may have to take a shower again before we leave." Sookie replied tiredly with a small smirk as she met Eric's gaze.

He raised his brow and remarked with mirth…

"Yes, I imagine all of the ghosts out in the cemetery would be rolling over in their graves if they knew how dirty we really were …"

Sookie scrunched up her nose, trying to act appalled but failing miserably and she replied…

"Well I know at least one that would."

She didn't mean to bring up her Gran, especially after sex. _Where did that come from?_ Sookie wondered.

Eric looked at her in question for a moment and then it clicked for him. Her grandmother was buried out in that cemetery and he replied…

"Sookie I'm…." But before he could even get the words out of his mouth she kissed him pulling his mouth back to hers, which sent another electric pulse through his veins…

"Let's not bicker." She replied softly against his cheek as she slowly raised her gaze to meet his in earnest.

Eric looked back at her in understanding and nodded his head in agreement.

"Only when we can make up right after." He added with a smirk and she smiled in kind kissing her back once more. A moment of silence passed between them and Eric finally replied.

"Do you miss her?" He asked hesitantly.

She brought her hand up to his cheek and ran it through his blonde hair while studying his stoic features, still clearly enjoying the afterglow, and she answered truthfully as her gaze lifted to meet his….

"Every day…But I know she's here with me now, watching over me."

Sookie smiled and then she looked out the window sadly seeing the sun threaten to break the tree line, which brought her back to reality. She knew they would have to get up soon and leave and she confessed truthfully…

"I'm scared to go back."

Eric saw the troubled look in her eyes and he asked her gently smoothing some hair away from her still balmy temple…

"Why?"

She blinked and shifted next to him propping her head on a pillow so her gaze was locked with his and Sookie finally answered…

"I don't know if I can make it…we were so happy when it was just us here in this little bubble but now…now we have to face reality…and everyone else who looked down their noses at us."

"I think we did okay last night…" Eric replied truthfully knowing it wasn't perfect, but for the most part they had fun and he added lightly…"Despite the war wounds."

Sookie smiled gently and brought her finger up to his lip carefully examining the cut she asked him…

"Does it still hurt?"

"It was worth it." Eric replied without a flinch, shifting himself he propped himself up on his elbow and added seriously…

"Despite hating your ex, you still went back to face him, you walked into the lions den and you had a good time doing it..."

"But I didn't want to." Sookie argued and Eric replied stroking his finger over her arm igniting her pulse…

"You are so much stronger than you give yourself credit Lover."

She looked back at him doubtfully and Eric argued…

"I watched you single handedly knock Sophie Anne LeClerc out…that is no small accomplishment." He smirked in bemusement reminiscing over that fond moment and Sookie crinkled her nose again at the thought of Sophie Anne, but Eric added…"And Vivian…"

He brought his hand up to stroke her cheek his fingers lifting her chin to look at him, he replied…

"You could have been killed, twice (a seriousness came to his face as he hid the fear behind his eyes, but Eric blinked it away and he concluded proudly…) but you were a warrior."

She creased her brows still not thinking herself a warrior or even brave, she did what she had to do to survive, that was all, she even killed, but as Sookie raised her gaze to meet Eric's she saw that he still loved her…He always had, even after he knew about her gift.

He brushed his fingers through her hair and Sookie closed her eyes enjoying the soothing feeling of his touch and Eric asked her…

"So after all that do you really care what a few people think?"

Sookie looked at him knowing her answer should be no, but then a thought came into her head, her voice laced with fear and she asked him…

"Did she tell everyone what I could do? Did she go to the press?"

It took Eric a moment to reach the same page as Sookie, because he didn't think anything she could do would be scandal worthy of press coverage and then he realized Sookie was afraid people would find out about her talent. He shook his head quietly and replied honestly…

"No, I took care of that."

Sookie wasn't sure she wanted to know how Eric took care of her and then he added alleviating some of her worried curiosity…

"Let's just say if she wants to keep her inheritance she will keep her mouth shut, Andy showed me another one of his tapes, and I've been in touch with her father."

She raised her brows head spinning as Sookie tried to piece it together understanding now the extreme measures Eric had taken to keep Sophie Anne on a short leash, and then all of the pieces clicked into place when she realized he had done that for her.

Eric looked back at her awaiting her reaction when Sookie pulled his neck down to her level meeting him in the middle with a hot fiery yet sensual thank you kiss and she replied after taking his breath away, her lips swollen and full, with a relieved smile…

"You're brilliant."

Sookie's crinkling eyes met his and she pulled him back down to lay flat with her, her soft lips pressed against his as she wrapped her arms around his strong back and he rolled over her his hand now fondling one breast, pillow talk clearly over and Eric admitted with a hint of truth…

"Now I don't want to leave."

He smirked and Sookie laughed.

* * *

Pam had been tossing in turning all night and she knew it wasn't from the lack of the Egyptian cotton she was accustomed to either. She was worried and she almost never got worried.

Yesterday before she and Amelia hitched up everything in her little rental car, Pam called into the office to make sure things were running okay. To her relief they were, however Ginger had informed her that Eric's best friend from his year abroad had apparently gotten in an accident with the Corvette. Ginger wasn't able to give her any more information, only that the insurance company wanted to speak with Eric the minute he got the message.

She knew that car was his baby and Eric would want to know about Godric, but she knew it was important for him to take some time out for himself too. Things in the city could wait. But as the night pressed on, and Pam grew more anxious, she started to wonder if she had made a mistake not telling Eric. And then he pulverized Sookie's ex, not that the bastard didn't deserve it, but seeing the man laying there bloody and in pain brought things home for her.

By the time she got back to the house it was after midnight. Amelia had elected to stay at the party longer so Pam left more than happy to put an end to the long and chaotic evening. She knew she wouldn't be able to reach Ginger at this hour, even at her home number. Ginger slept like the dead as Pam was amply made aware the time she needed her help wiring some money down to the Virgin Islands after she was robbed by some Jamaican asshole. Thankfully her big brother got her out of the scrape although it took him twice as long as it would have Ginger to do so.

So she went to bed feeling guilt stricken and concerned, needing to call someone to find out what was going on. Pam knew she would feel better if she spoke to Godric personally. She lay there as long as humanly possible listening to the tick of the clock as the second hand moved beat by beat. The house was eerily dark and quiet. It must have been almost 4am before her mind finally gave up, and she finally fell asleep. But it was a restless sleep filled with dread and dark thoughts. It wasn't until Pam heard a loud cry that she woke. It took her a moment to figure out what said cry was and then she heard the water turn off and giggling.

Any other day she would have been thrilled for the two stubborn lovers, but today the cry only reminded her once more of her situation at hand. She knew there was a price to pay for having so many tequila shots the other night. All good things came to an end indeed.

Pam rubbed her heavy eyes and got up, thankful this house had more than one bathroom, she cleaned herself up into an acceptable manner and then she made a beeline for the kitchen. It wasn't even 8am yet but she had to know. Pam quickly dialed the number for Northman Enterprises, and to her dread it kept ringing. Pam knew she would have to leave a message, and after about the 5th ring a less than perky voice answered…

"Northman Enterprises, this is Ginger, how can I direct your call?"

"Ginger, it's me Pam."

"Oh hi Ms. Northman."

Pam thought she heard a hitch on the other end and it did nothing for her nerves and Pam finally asked her…

"Ginger, have you heard anything more about the accident…(and more importantly) Is Godric alright?"

"You haven't heard?" Ginger replied in question to a baffled Pam and Pam asked her anxiously unable to take any more of this guilt, she hated the guilt crap…

"He's been taken to Mount Sinai…It's bad…I thought you'd already be back here."

Pam closed her eyes afraid to ask she put her hand over her forehead and finally replied….

"How bad is it?"

"He's in a coma."

She felt like crying not sure what was worse, the fact that Godric was in a coma or that when Eric found out what happened he would never speak to her again. Rubbing her temples in grief Pam nodded in reply, but no words came out of her mouth and Ginger asked after the long silence…

"Ms. Northman, are you still there?"

She tried to hold in her sob and let out a high pitched…"Yes."

"I'm here…Thank you Ginger, I'm going to see if we can bump up our flight, could you get me the number of the airline?"

"Certainly, Ms. Northman." Ginger replied sorting through her Rolodex she read off the number and finally concluded…

"I'm sorry about Mr. Northman's friend, I hope he will be okay."

"Thank you Ginger." Pam replied feeling all of the sudden like the wind had been sucked out of her chest and she quickly dialed the number for the airlines

* * *

Eric felt like a new man after his morning with Sookie. He was convinced everything could be cured with sex if people would just let loose and learn to enjoy it more. He certainly had no problem when it involved a certain blonde telepath. With a new spring in his step he descended the stairs while Sookie finished getting ready.

He came into the kitchen and found his sister Pam on the phone and Eric smiled awkwardly, hoping she hadn't heard them but he knew Pam was a big girl. If the shoe was on the other foot and she had one of her beaus here, Eric was certain she wouldn't hold back. He went into the fridge and helped himself to some left over orange juice from the other day. He didn't need coffee today, wondering if he should surprise Sookie with something good, Eric poured himself a glass took a swig and then hung over the fridge in his work tee and jeans looking for something suitable to serve.

Eric saw some of the leftover biscuits Sookie had made and he thought with the leftover bacon he could make them all an egg, biscuit, bacon and cheese sandwich, kind of like an egg Mcmuffin. It wasn't something he normally ate for breakfast but in a pinch it was great for a meal on the go.

Taking out the food, he set up two griddles on the stove and started the oven to heat up the biscuits and melt the cheese. Eric looked back at Pam as he worked, and she felt far away. He overheard part of her conversation, with an airline representative and gathered she wasn't happy.

"I need to get us on the next flight out, even if its business class I don't care!"

Eric looked back at her in question as he cracked the eggs into a simmering pan wanting to know what the rush was._ What was going on?_ He put his hand on the counter now her phone call having his full-undivided attention and she finally answered…

"That's fine…Ill hold."

"Pam?"

He asked but her eyes flashed with his fearfully and she just shook her head signaling him to not talk to her. To her relief she finally got someone.

"Yes, that's fine, we will take it, I don't care, no we don't have to sit together, but we need 4 seats on the next flight."

She paused for a moment listening to the caller on the other end and then replied.

"Yes thank you, we'll be there."

Pam finally hung up the phone and looked back at Eric with a mixture of dread and worry.

"What's going on?" He asked her clearly concerned now.

Pam looked up into his intense blue gaze not wanting to shatter his world, but she couldn't keep this from him, not when things had gotten so bad.

She looked down at her hands and swallowed, finally replying cautiously…

"It's Godric…He borrowed your car the other day and got in an accident with it and now he's in Mount Sinai in a coma."

She closed her eyes once more trying to ward off any stray tears because she had to be strong now and she dared to look up and gaze at her brother's grief stricken face.

He was in shock.

Godric was a very good friend of his, actually when his parents died Eric decided to spend a year abroad after college trying to figure out what to do with his life. It was Godric who pointed the way home for him and didn't let him fall of the edge like many other young impressionable heirs who liked to live life in the fast lane had before him. He was like a mentor, a brother, a friend. Godric was like an anchor in an otherwise vast and turbulent ocean of chaos and he meant the world to Eric.

He closed his eyes his heart beating nervously and he asked Pam concerned…

"Did you get our flight bumped up?"

She nodded her head silently holding back her tears. Eric took one look at his sister knowing she felt the same grief he had and he threw his arms around her in comfort. Pam hugged him back wishing desperately that she had known none of this before hand, that she was an innocent in all of this. But she clung to her brother instead wanting to just forget it all and that's when Eric figured it out as a rush of thoughts went running through his head…

"He borrowed my car? How did he get the keys?"

Pam looked back at Eric reluctantly, not wanting to get into this but she knew it was inevitable and Pam replied earnestly…

"I left my copy for him in his hotel before I left."

Eric creased his brows and looked down at Pam his muscles stiffening up and he asked…

"Why didn't you tell me he was in New York?"

Pam took his hand, pleading for Eric to understand she replied…

"You needed to get away…I couldn't bear to see you so miserable…When I called in yesterday and found out about the accident I had no idea he…"

"Wait a minute!"

Eric glared at her backing off like her touch was fire and he grilled her…

"You called YESTERDAY? You KNEW about THIS and kept it from me all this TIME?"

Pam's face fell in horror and she shook her head pleading with him not to blow up but deep down she knew it was too late…

"Eric I didn't know it was this bad I thought it was just a little fender bender."

"GODRIC COULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!" Eric spat back angrily, and that's when Pam started to tear up now swimming in her guilt and regret.

"Eric I'm so sorry, if I could go back in time I would have done things differently…Please believe me!"

"I've had enough of your MEDDLING to last a life time."

Eric glared at her angrily and then turned on his heel.

"Eric!!!" Pam called after him pleadingly…

"I'm getting my things and am taking the goddamn rental car, be ready in 20 minutes or you can find yourself another way home!"

Pam gripped the counter feeling her stomach clench in agony and she called after him again, but it was too late, he had gone.

Sookie was just coming down the stairs when she saw Eric rip past her.

"Eric?" Sookie asked him in question. She had heard raised voices and arguing wanting to make sure everything was okay but Eric just shook his head and replied…

"We're leaving in 20 minutes…Ill help you pack if you're not ready yet."

Sookie's brows were creased as she looked back at him in confusion. As far as she knew it, their flight wasn't going to leave till this afternoon, but Eric was already moving and Sookie answered…

"No…I'm ready."

"Good." Eric remarked his back already turned to her as he rounded the corner at the top of the stairs and then he disappeared into the other room.

Sookie was weary of solving the mystery of what may have upset Eric. Her first guess would be something to do with work, and if that were the case she knew Eric would be fine. He had a strong head for business, but something told her it was more. Deciding to go down and survey the damage before she confronted her boyfriend, Sookie rounded the corner into her kitchen and found Pam standing there doing something she never expected to witness in her lifetime—she was crying.

Pam saw Sookie and suddenly stiffened up, wiping her eyes quickly Sookie asked her now worried…

"What happened?"

Pam didn't want to get into this again. She knew she fucked up, she knew sometimes she pushed too hard, but she wasn't perfect goddammit and she replied quickly pulling herself together as she finished the breakfast Eric had started…

"Eric's good friend was in a car accident…He's in Mount Sinai right now in a coma…. We bumped the flight up to noon."

Sookie put her hand over her heart and replied earnestly in shock…

"Oh my god that's terrible."

So that's what was going on with Eric, but that didn't explain the arguing.

Pam flipped the cooked eggs with melted cheese on top onto a plate and she set it on the counter, no longer having an appetite she nodded her head in agreement unable to face Sookie she went over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup.

"Pam, what else? I heard you two arguing."

Pam's hand looked unsteady as she tried to bring the brim of the cup up to her mouth fighting to hold herself together she shook her head and lied trying to brush it off…

"Nothing, its fine, we're leaving in 20 minutes."

But Sookie knew a liar when she saw one. She couldn't hear Pam's thoughts either, maybe it was a Northman thing but right now she had really hoped she could.

"Pam?" Sookie asked her wanting to cut past the bull crap, and Pam finally turned around slowly to face her. To Sookie's dismay her pulled together calm cool and collected expression had melted before her eyes. Pam was no longer able to pretend everything was all right.

"Pam what's wrong?" Sookie asked pleadingly, truly worried now, she took Pam's hand in hers, wanting her to know she was there for her and Pam finally replied…

"I fucked up."

Wiping away another onslaught of tears Pam explained…

"His friend Godric, had come to New York the day we left and asked to borrow Eric's car. I didn't want Eric to have second thoughts about staying in New York so I left my spare set of keys for Godric at his hotel…Yesterday, I spoke to our assistant Ginger and she informed me that Godric was in an accident and the insurance company wanted to speak with Eric…I had no idea it was as bad as it was…I thought it was just a little scrape…"

Pam was clearly all worked up about this and Sookie finally understood Eric's anger. It was reasonable but at the same time she could see that Pam didn't have the full picture.

Finally after a long pause, Sookie squeezed Pam's hand and answered with empathy…

"I'll talk to him."

Pam looked back at Sookie thankful, but she knew her brother, he was stubborn and she replied truthfully…

"I appreciate the effort. (She paused for a moment looking down at the completed breakfast sandwiches on a plate and added truthfully.) But I really think I've done it this time."

Sookie felt bad for her, for both of them because she knew how close they were and she knew how much this was tearing Pam up inside despite her efforts to pretend like she had it all together. She was sure Eric was just as torn up and Sookie replied taking one of the sandwiches for Eric.

"Well we'll never find out unless we try right?"

Sookie offered Pam a short smile and then she turned to leave, but before she did, Pam replied in earnestly…

"Thank you Sookie."

Sookie cast her another smile over her shoulder and then brought the small plated sandwich upstairs to Eric. Before she made it to the bedroom, she saw a very groggy Amelia make her way to the main bathroom and Sookie caught her before she passed her…

"Oh Amelia! We are leaving earlier on the noon flight back to New York so, you may want to get packed right away."

Amelia nodded scratching her nose but didn't say much, and Sookie looked back at her puzzled thinking she was acting strangely.

"You look like you had a rough night."

Amelia smirked tiredly but then she frowned as if it hurt to smirk, awkwardly she replied quickly brushing past her to the bathroom with a forced smile.

"Yeah, well we were worried about you two."

Yes something was most certainly up with her, but at the moment Sookie didn't have time to find out and she replied oddly as Amelia reached the bathroom and quickly closed the door behind.

"All right."

Sookie brushed it off knowing she really needed to talk to Eric, wondering if there was something in the air that made people not themselves today. And then she got to her room and found Eric by his luggage packing. He had packed two suits and only one casual outfit because he thought he would be sitting in business meetings all weekend. So Eric was wearing one of his dress shirts and suit pants and he tossed the dirty tee shirt and jeans in the suitcase. He looked up at Sookie in question, as she shyly offered him the food…

"I brought you something to eat."

She held out the plate to him and Eric looked down at it and then continued to fold his clothes.

"That was very thoughtful of you but I'm not hungry."

Sookie frowned having a feeling this would be harder than she anticipated and she set down the plate and went over to him, putting her hand on his tense shoulder she replied gently…

"I spoke to Pam."

Eric rolled his eyes and answered straightening out his clothes…

"Well that would be your first mistake."

Sookie sighed and put her hand on his arm pleading for him to stop and look at her…

"She's sorry about what happened. She didn't…"

"She didn't mean to tell me that my friend is in a coma?" Eric replied sharply, not wanting to lash out at Sookie but still clearly angry and he concluded, taking Sookie's hand…

"I understand what you are trying to do Sookie, but this is just something that can't be undone, I don't know if I can ever forgive her."

Eric turned back to his suitcase and Sookie argued growing frustrated herself…

"I forgave Jason…for what he did at the dinner."

"This is different." Eric replied with his back still turned to her, and Sookie shook her head…

"No it isn't, he made a mistake in judgment and screwed everything up, but holding grudges with people you care about gets you nowhere, you taught me that."

Eric closed his eyes and looked back at Sookie and finally answered…

"Would you not be upset if your brother neglected to tell you I was in an accident, and then a day later happens to mention I'm in the hospital in a coma."

Sookie rubbed her temple knowing she had her work cut out for her and sighed…

"I would be devastated, and I'm so sorry to hear about your friend Godric..."

She didn't know what else to say, but she didn't like the fighting. There had been so much of that already just wanting everyone to be happy, she sighed to herself and went over to her own suitcase. Sookie shoved a few old sweaters inside knowing it would be colder in New York when they got back, and that's when she felt Eric turn her around and wrap his arms around her. She melted into his embrace closing her eyes, wanting to be there for him, and Eric whispered…

"Thank you lover. I don't know what I would do without you here."

She looked back at him noting vulnerability there. It melted her heart to know someone so strong and powerful could need her.

She questioned whether or not he would cave at all regarding the Pam thing, but it was clear for the moment that his mind was made up. She wouldn't give up knowing her work was cut out for her and she ran her hand over the back of his neck wishing she could wave a magic wand and make it all better, trying to lighten the mood she replied…

"Well I know I have at least one thing to thank Pam for."

Eric flipped his eyes up and shook his head seeing right through Sookie and her attempts to mend broken fences and he replied smartly…

"Touché."

Sookie met his unwavering gaze knowing she was up against a brick wall, he wasn't going to bend for this, but she loved that brick wall more than anything placing her head against his hard chest she held him tightly if only for a moment, because she wasn't sure what would happen once they got back to New York, what would happen with his friend. If tragedy awaited them or a happy ending. She just hoped they could keep their heads above water long enough to see another sunrise together.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were downstairs and waiting for everyone else. Eric was still giving Pam the silent treatment and Amelia seemed oblivious to it all. It completely baffled Sookie until she understood the reason for Amelia's odd behavior.

She had just set their suitcases outside, Eric stubbornly waiting on the front porch threatening to leave without the latecomers when Jason's loud pick up truck pulled up in the gravel drive way.

He jumped out and to Sookie's dismay was carrying flowers of all things.

"Hey Sis!" He replied with a sheepish smile and Sookie met his gaze baffled thinking the flowers might have been for her, she answered…

"Hi Jason…Ah thanks for the flowers sweetie but we are about to leave here any minute."

Jason creased his brow in confusion and he asked Sookie obviously broken up about that…

"You're leavin now?"

Sookie nodded her head in apology. She was going to call him but since their departure had been sped up, the notion slipped her mind.

"I'm sorry, I meant to call you."

"But you didn't did you?" He replied with a hint of sarcasm, other things clearly on his mind he bypassed Sookie and went straight into the house to Sookie's dismay.

_Where is he going?_ She thought to herself looking back at Eric, who just returned to packing up the car. He was a man on a mission clearly. Sookie rolled her eyes wishing he could exercise a little patience. She wasn't going to let him leave without Pam and Amelia and she went back into the house to confront Jason, and that's when she saw Jason give Amelia the bouquet of flowers.

"What's going on?" Sookie asked glancing back and forth from Jason to Amelia. Amelia looked like the cat that at the canary, her face an odd shade of pink and Jason finally replied…

_'Shit, this is so not happening.' _Amelia replied internally and Sookie darted her gaze over towards her friend in question.

"Well since y'all are leavin so early I thought Id bring Amelia here some flowers."

"But I only just told you we were leaving early 2 minutes ago." Sookie countered and they both looked at each other. Sookie heard Pam click her heels down the hallway slowing her pace briefly as she passed the kitchen she cast Amelia a brief glint and then continued out luggage in hand.

_'It aint like you're Saint Theresa.' _Jason looked back from Sookie to Amelia, and then Sookie proclaimed...

"Oh my God."

It hit her like a lightning bolt.

"You two?"

_Okay first off, when did that happen? _She was sure Amelia hated Jason's gut's_ and secondly ew, her best friend was banging her brother? Didn't she know he had a new woman every night?_ She turned up her nose at the thought of them together.

"Amelia have you been smoking pot again, I mean seriously? Jason?"

She looked back and forth from Amelia to Jason, Amelia's embarrassed smile turning to one of anger and she fired back…

"How can you say that about your own brother? He may have flaws but so do you, so does everyone."

Sookie's face flushed in embarrassment and Jason replied having remained strangely quiet yet able somehow to rise above it all making Sookie feel tremendously guilty...

"It's okay, we always talk that way…." He replied brushing it off and Sookie met his gaze with creased brow.

She couldn't say anything more for fear that she might put her foot in her mouth again and Sookie, answered…

"Yeah…" Wishing now that she hadn't said it. She quickly hugged him needing to get out of this kitchen and she replied...

"Take care of yourself Jase, there are leftovers in the fridge, bye."

She quickly turned on her heel and went back outside to find Eric. Unfortunately Pam was out there too and being stuck between the two disgruntle very tall very stubborn Swedes wasn't very pleasant either.

* * *

The trip home was the longest flight Sookie had ever experienced. It wasn't that they were delayed or even late getting there, on the contrary. But the awkwardness between the four of them had escalated to gargantuan proportions. Sookie was thankful at least she and Eric weren't fighting, she wasn't really fighting with anyone per say, but the tension could have been cut with a knife. Sookie ended up taking the seat next to Eric in business class and Pam and Amelia got the two separate chairs in first class. Eric was too worked up and grouchy to care what was going on. Sookie was too nervous about everything and the other two women were more than happy to take a brief interlude from it all.

* * *

They got to Eric's apartment later that afternoon. Sookie was just relieved to be on solid ground again. She knew Eric was feeling a little better too now that he was back in New York. He was a little calmer, but Sookie didn't know how much of that could be accredited to his return and how much could be accredited to the 4 glasses of wine he had on the plane. Either way, she was relieved that he had something to calm his nerves. She certainly wasn't having much luck.

She felt like she had just gone for a joyride in the Elysian fields, through Shangri La, and to Hell and back, in short, a very tempestuous weekend. In fact she was sure she had experienced every emotion she possessed this weekend.

He set down his luggage and told Sookie...

"If you don't mind I'd like to go see Godric right away, would it be okay if I drop you at your apartment on the way and we can meet later?"

Sookie looked at him strangely and she finally replied after a long moments pause...

"Why do we have to go to there at all? I have my luggage."

Eric creased his brows in confusion and he asked...

"Don't you want to bring your luggage home?"

Sookie stopped for a moment realizing what Eric was saying. He still thought she was going back to her apartment, and Sookie countered taking his other hand as well...

"Why would I want to do that, when I'm already here?"

She thought she saw a hint of a smile on his somber face as he looked back at her his glacial blue eyes softening, and he asked her just to be certain...

"You're sure, you don't have to do this right away you know."

Sookie smiled gently and she teased...

"I can see you don't have girlfriends moving in very often because generally speaking we like to feel wanted."

Then she saw the faintest of a smile as he leaned down and pulled her towards him, his forehead pressed against hers, and Eric finally whispered...

"You are."

She felt those butterflies again as her eyes were lost in the sea of blue and then he kissed her.

* * *

"Can I get you anything? I think I'm going to get a coco." Sookie asked Eric softly. They had been sitting in Godric's room with him for the last 2 hours, but Godric was still comatose.

Sookie shared a lounge chair with Eric as he worried in silence and she patiently waited. She turned the news on, thankful not to see her own name or Eric's grace the headlines for the first time in a week. She actually found sitting here with him relaxing. It was still terrible, and her heart went out to Godric and Eric for what they went through but for the first time in days she actually felt centered. Like this was where she was meant to be. His tormented face brought her back to reality almost instantly but for a little bit, it was nice just to be quiet together, to listen to the sound of his heartbeat, and to think about how lucky she was to have Eric. That it wasn't him in that car crash. It could have easily been had Pam not forced him to come out to Bon Temps. Just another thing on her list of things to be thankful for. Sookie knew she really did owe Pam a lot.

Not to mention she was sure Pam was worried about Godric as well. She deserved to know how he was doing.

"No I'm fine, you go ahead…if you want to go back to my apartment that's okay too."

Sookie stood up, but she shook her head and put her hand on his shoulder tossing Eric's words back at him gently she replied offering him a small smile…

"We are in this together, or have you forgotten?"

Eric smirked faintly in lament and met her glance. Sookie leaned in to kiss the side of his temple tenderly and then she announced softly…

"Ill be back in 5 minutes."

She had turned to leave when two steps from the door Sookie heard mumbling and then a very distinct voice…

'_I'm trapped in here, someone please help me out.'_

Sookie put her hand up to her mouth hearing the voice as if it was next to her and she stepped back into the room.

'_It's dark, the car stalled and a semi backed up in front of me in the alley…Please help, I'm trapped.'_

"Godric?" Sookie spoke his name out loud, and Eric looked back at her in question his own body stiffening in alarm.

"What's wrong, what is it?" Eric asked her and she shook her head needing to listen, she went over to the side of the bed and put her hand on Godric's replying in earnest…

"Godric, you are safe now, you're not trapped in the car any longer, but you need to open your eyes, please wake up.'

'_I can't see you.'_ He replied with his subconscious and Sookie shook her head casting Eric a momentary glance she answered…

"You can't until you open your eyes, Eric is here too. Open your eyes Godric."

"Is he?" Eric asked in dismay because it looked like his girlfriend was having a conversation with a coma patient and Sookie nodded her head…

"Yes."

"Godric? Can you hear me? It's Eric." Eric announced.

"Eric?" The words came from his own lips this time and Eric gasped in amazement, his eyes tearing up in relief.

"Yes, yes, it's me, and I have someone special here with me."

He looked back at Sookie for a moment, and she smiled determined to see this tragedy end happily.

"Someone special?" Godric replied now opening his eyes finally, and Sookie thought she saw Eric blink back a tear before he smiled and suddenly leaned forward to hug him with an abundance of joy and relief.

"You had me worried old friend." Eric replied still hugging Godric, and Sookie tried to slink back so they could share the moment, not wanting to overwhelm Godric when Godric opened his eyes and glanced back at Sookie, and he asked Eric before Eric had even let go…

"So this is the one you left the city for?"

Eric stopped and looked back at Sookie with a goofy smile painted across his face when he saw her.

Sookie smiled awkwardly as Eric answered meeting her gaze with a spark in his eyes…

"Yes, she's the one I left for."

Godric smiled tiredly and he put his hand out and replied simply…

"It's nice to meet you…??" He didn't know her name so paused in question. Sookie smiled thinking how surreal this all was and then she realized Godric was waiting for her, and she replied politely…

"I'm Sookie. It's so nice to meet you Godric, Eric has told me a lot about you, I'm very relieved you are okay."

Godric smiled and he nodded his head looking back at Eric he rested his head back on the pillow and replied with a smirk…

"I like her."

Eric smirked in reply and he added casting Sookie another glance that made her face turn hot pink…

"I do too."

_When did this all turn into a conversation about her? He just came out of a coma for Christ Sake!_ Sookie cleared her throat trying to make herself, the purple elephant in the room, invisible and she replied…

"I think we should get his doctor, Ill go find out where he is."

And with that Sookie made her quick escape grabbing the closest nurse she notified her that Godric was awake and asked if she could page his doctor and then Sookie made her way to the payphone to make a couple calls.

For some reason she felt the need to call Jason. Putting two dimes knowing it would cost more long distance, Sookie hoped she could reach him at home and after about 3 rings Jason finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jason, it's me Sookie."

"Oh hey Sook! How was the flight?"

Sookie looked down at her hands, able to hear Jason's thoughts through the receiver…

'_Don't say anything stupid, just listen for once.'_

She closed her eyes feeling bad and guilty for the way she spoke to him earlier today, for the way she judged him and Amelia. Cutting to the chase Sookie replied honestly…

"Jason, I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you earlier today. I didn't mean for it to come out that way, if you like Amelia, I'm happy for you both."

"Ah…Thanks Sook." Jason replied seemingly confused and Sookie added…

"And you can come out here any time, even if you're just coming to see Amelia, in fact I need to give you my new address…I'm moving in with Eric."

"Well I figured you would…As long as he aint mad that you lost the ring." Jason replied and Sookie asked confused…

"What?"

"I noticed you weren't wearin his ring anymore, but as long as he aint mad you can still get married…But man to man he might not want to shell out so much for a ring next time I mean those babies cost an arm and a leg, especially the one he got you."

Okay first off, Sookie wondered how Jason had suddenly seemed to know so much about rings, and secondly, did he still think she was engaged to Eric? After everything they went through? But then again, Sookie thought, Jason didn't see the fight. Although much of that night was a blur, she remembered her echoing shouts through that hallway and knew Eric was the only recipient standing there to receive them.

Sookie felt bad for that too. No longer upset with Jason, but in hindsight, she realized how badly she had messed up that night. If only she could have had a little more faith.

"Sook?" Jason asked after a long moment of silence and Sookie nodded her head and replied…

"No, he's not mad." She didn't correct Jason on the engagement thing for some reason unbeknownst to her and Sookie finally concluded…

"I want you to fly out here for Thanksgiving okay? And maybe I can talk Eric into coming back to Bon Temp's with me for Christmas."

"Yeah sure…Okay, Ill see you then Sook."

"Bye Jason."

She replied oddly feeling closer to her brother for the first time in years. She didn't know if it was Godric's recovery, or Eric, or maybe both, but Sookie knew family was important to her.

Having made her calls, Sookie found her way back to Godric's room where Godric and Eric were reminiscing about their adventures abroad together. Sookie smiled and joined Eric in his big chair, enjoying the stories they shared with her. She put her arm around Eric's shoulder and leaned into him as Godric told her about his first encounter with Eric. Apparently it involved a mountain goat, a motorbike, and a cart of fish.

Sookie had to laugh when she envisioned Eric covered head to toe in grouper's and that's when they all heard a familiar voice from behind.

"I just thought Id drop these off."

Sookie looked back and saw Pam standing there with a huge blue vase filled with two dozen white roses and yellow and orange lilies. It was beautiful. Sookie smiled in greeting and Godric smiled as well…

"Pam! It's good to see you."

Pam smiled reluctantly and walked in cautiously stepping around Eric who had remained eerily silent all this time and leaned over to hug Godric.

"I'm so happy you are doing better." She replied giving him a tight squeeze and Godric replied with a joyful smile…

"Despite being in the hospital I have to admit, this is not a bad way to wake up." He smiled and gestured to his welcoming committee and Pam squeezed his hand relieved he was doing well. She had run a good 5 miles when she realized she was just getting further and further away from her home, feeling helpless. Pam finally got back and about an hour later Sookie called her.

"Visiting hours are over in 5 minutes." A young nurse announced softly from the doorway with a smile and Godric replied already on a first name basis with her because she had checked in on him earlier…

"Thank you Greta, but if you wanted to join the party you can just ask."

The nurse blushed and Godric smirked at Eric, who was clearly still mulling over things in his head. Pam sat down next to Godric and they exchanged pleasantries until they saw the lights turn down across the hall and Sookie replied standing…

"We better let him get his rest."

Godric smiled and replied cheerfully, oblivious to the tension between Pam and Eric…

"Yes, it's not like being in a coma for a whole day counts anyway."

Sookie smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek, and she replied…

"It was nice to meet you Godric, I look forward to hearing more about your adventures with Eric."

"I'm sure we have plenty of time for that." Godric offered and Pam kissed his other cheek and replied sweetly…

"Take care of yourself."

"I always do."

Pam smiled and followed Sookie towards the door and then Eric stood and offered him…

"I can stay here with you if you want."

Sookie watched the look on Godric's face as his glance moved from Sookie back to Eric and he finally replied…

"I appreciate your offer old friend, but I think I can survive on my own...I have Greta to keep me company if I get lonely after all."

He winked and Sookie couldn't help but smile thinking him a very sweet and charming man, much like Eric. And Eric finally nodded, leaning in he gave Godric another strong hug and finally replied…

"I have your back, always."

Godric smiled and patted Eric and then he met his gaze and replied…

"I know. Now go make up for lost time with your someone special."

Godric winked again and Eric smiled softly standing he finally replied…

"Goodnight Godric."

"Goodnight. Thank you to all of you for coming!" He finally replied and then Eric grabbed his coat draped over the chair and left the room reluctantly. Once they were out in the hallway next to the empty lobby, Sookie cleared her throat and replied…

"I forgot to get that hot coco, I think Ill just run down the hall to see if I can still get some, Ill be right back."

Eric creased his brows, baffled by Sookie's sudden and random declaration but then he realized what she was doing as he was left here standing alone with Pam. But before Eric even had a chance to question her, she was gone.

He looked at Pam and she at him, neither one certain of what to say and finally she broke the silence…

"I'm glad he's doing well…It was good of you to come here right away."

Eric nodded reluctantly and he replied tiredly…

"He would have done the same for me."

She nodded her head in agreement and replied…

"Yes, he would have, as would I, (trying to keep it together, she added) and I regret every minute of not telling you, it tears me up inside to know that he could have died..."

Eric creased his brows not really wanting to get into this right now and he shook his head having no desire to see his sister cry…

"Pam."

But her usually calm, cool, and collected gaze was stormy and full of melancholy and Pam added, still clearly upset…

"No…I know it was my fault, and I promise not to meddle in your life ever again, I just hope you can someday forgive me."

She felt moisture at the sides of her eyes not wanting to cry she bowed her head and dug around in her purse for a tissue. She swiftly dabbed the sides of her eyes pretending she had a nose itch and Eric shook his head proclaiming…

"Pam, I'm not mad at you…In fact if you hadn't pushed me to go after Sookie I may have lost her too." Eric replied and she met his gaze sincerely wondering if he was being serious...

"Do you really mean that?" She asked holding back another sniffle, hating that she could crumble like this and Eric asked her, his eyes unwavering...

"What do you think?"

Sookie was coming back balancing the paper cup of coco in her hand and she stopped in her tracks when by the window the first winter flurries blew around, but she wasn't smiling at the snow. She was smiling because Eric was hugging Pam. And it looked like they had made up.

_'Sometimes good things come to those who wait.'_ Her Gran's voice resounded in her head and Sookie realized it was true. Sookie leaned against the wall, and took another sip of her drink with marshmallows and all, deciding to give Pam and Eric a few more moments alone smiling a small Mona Lisa like smirk to herself finally understanding what all this meddling stuff was about.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **Okay this chapter has really been a labor of love for me, lol. I swear I had like three different versions hashed out and I finally sort of hacked away at it and combined some concepts from each and initially came up with the end result. I've read over it like 3 times now to make sure it still flows, and I can only hope you agree. So its another long one and, I hope it makes sense and you like it. Thanks so much for your patience. I think with the holidays and everything it took me longer to get my brain back on track, lol. So hopefully now it is, hehe. Okay I'm shutting up now, I swear. Hope you like the story and thanks again to everyone who has stuck with me on this crazy journey. Enjoy! xoxo

**Chapter 18**

"Mmmmfff…Eric. We can't do this, not again, we need to take it slow."

Sookie replied with blushing lips, as Eric looked back in question his swollen mouth still hovering just a few centimeters from her's. His intense blue eyes bore holes into her own, and she met his gaze pleadingly.

They had just finished breakfast and were cleaning up before Eric had come up to her from behind coyly yet tactfully slipping one of her straps skillfully down exposing a bare and very naked shoulder. He traced his lips over her shoulder line trailing kisses from her neck down to her collarbone causing her breasts to quiver and pebble for him, finishing with a lip lock that made her toes curl and he replied standing before her now still hot from their earlier kiss.

"Why not?" He asked.

Sookie recalled the dream she had this morning the one where she was pretty sure she had just tied the not with Eric. He was lifting the white veil up over her head when she woke with a start.

"Because we don't want history to repeat itself." Sookie offered in a pathetic attempt to rationalize her feelings, but the truth was, she knew she was only one small step from jumping off a cliff with this man. They were running at full speed towards holy matrimony and she just wanted to keep her wits about her for as long as she possibly could.

"Ah I hate to point it out sweetheart but you're already living with me, what did you think would happen?" Eric replied with a smirk going for his favorite spot in the hollow of her neck this time and Sookie quickly dodged his advances blocking him with her towel. He straightened up and argued.

"Come on…We have all day…" He coaxed her adding…"I took today off to spend it with you lover."

Eric bent in again his mouth catching her bottom lip as his tongue brushed the top almost falling prey to his advances as she felt his hard arousal press up against her thin denims causing her self control to weaken and pulse quicken, kissing him back for a moment, her hand raised to hold his cheek, but Sookie knew what this would lead to, not that the sex wasn't good, it was mind blowing, but she needed to be on solid ground just for a minute, using the last of her will power she pushed him away again clearly flushed and worked up…

"Eric I mean it." She looked him straight in the eye her hand still resting over his heart and Sookie replied…

"We've been to hell and back…"

"Well I think if there was anyone Id want to accompany to hell with me, it would be you." He joked finding his lover not amused. Sookie rolled her eyes and continued…

"I'm serious, our lives have been spun upside down, in fact I barely recognize mine anymore."

Sookie added truthfully and Eric's smile faded thinking playtime was over. In fact he wasn't sure he liked where this was going, knowing Sookie had mentioned taking it slower earlier but he didn't think that meant sex too. Sookie explained…

"It's a good kind of different, but its different nonetheless and I need to feel like the floor isn't going to collapse under my feet for a little bit before we embark on our next adventure and I wind up barefoot and pregnant or on my knees scrubbing your floors and slaving away in the kitchen like some domesticated housewife cooking you dinner."

Eric flipped his eyes thinking now she was being the dramatist, he would never ask her to do anything of the sort and he opened his mouth to object but Sookie shook her head wanting him to know she was dead serious and she replied…

"I know I agreed to move in with you and in a way that terrifies me because under normal circumstances I would never have agreed to move in with someone I've only been seeing for less than a month. But you have some sort of power over me."

Eric met her gaze seriously, but Sookie was on a roll needing to get this out she looked up into that intense blue stare and she replied…

"This is new to me, everything is, even 'I'm' new to me, and I just need some time to get used to it…It might be good for you too, to take it slow and just breathe for awhile." She added trying to put a positive spin on things because it was clear Eric was displeased and Sookie spoke from her heart she grabbed his hand with her free one and concluded…

"I love you, more than I've ever loved any man before." She creased her brows and felt herself tearing up because it was true, and she couldn't believe he loved her back, after all she put him through. That still got her every time.

"Lets get to know each other again, a fresh start, clean slate, without all the crazy ex's or psychopathic killers, maybe even go on a date and have some fun and let our hair down and really savor this and each other."

She met his gaze pleadingly hoping he would understand where she was coming from, and after a few long moments of watching her carefully Eric finally replied after a lengthy intake of breath knowing she was pandering for more time.

"Okay."

There was a light in her eyes that flickered with his as she smiled up at him and Eric reasoned knowing he had to draw his line somewhere…

"But that doesn't mean sex is off the table does it? You just want to go slow?"

He could work with slow, Eric thought, as long as sex was still part of the agenda. He was a man after all. Sookie looked up at him and couldn't help but smile at his expression in this moment. He looked like a little boy that was just told Santa didn't exist and she finally broke and smiled softly nodding…

"No sex isn't off the table, but it would be nice if we could go on one date first." She winked at him and that was all the encouragement Eric needed as he swept her up in his arms and Sookie shrieked.

"You are an impossible woman do you know that?" Eric asked her as he spun her around and set her down on the countertop so he could make out with her properly, his body pressed firmly between her warm thighs, lips searing hungrily against her own, and Sookie looked back at him dreamily after the intense kiss he had just given her musing back at him with a gentle smirk…

"I know, but you love me don't you."

She met his gaze hopeful waiting for a moment on baited breath. Eric smiled and basked in the glow of this small moment trying to look like he was in deep thought for just a second longer than necessary because he finally had the upper hand, giving it all away in a heartbeat Eric finally answered as Sookie looked up at him with her soulful eyes…

"Yes lover, I love you…more than you know."

Sookie smiled and eagerly took another kiss as his lips parted hers slowly, but then he pulled back and added in a whisper…

"But if you want a proposal out of me or kids think again because it probably takes the same amount of energy chasing you around town, not to mention out of town, as it would to light up this whole city at night, and no man has time for that."

Sookie couldn't help but laugh knowing he was just teasing but there was a hint of truth to it, not to mention she felt a slight pang of discontent when Eric had agreed with her so wholeheartedly. She knew she was being a little overly cautious about them taking it slow. It wasn't like they'd be hearing wedding bells next week or having baby showers in 6 months. She was a smart sensible woman who was career driven, and just wanted to take some time to stop and smell the roses with her boyfriend, while they still could. Tossing his words back at him, Sookie tried to brush her swimming thoughts aside, kissing Eric's soft lips lightly and she added…

"Yes, I pity the poor man who has time for that."

"Yes, so do I." Eric replied with a smile and then he went in for the kill forging his tongue inside her mouth his lips pressed firmly against hers as Sookie let out a moan as he brought his hand up under her breast just inches away from caressing it but he held back, knowing once they started they wouldn't stop. Sookie was right about one thing, they were hooked on each other whether they wanted to be or not.

* * *

"Well since you wont put out until I take you on a proper date, we are getting out of here, take my hand." Eric offered with a devilish smirk and hand extended trying to pry Sookie away from her typewriter. She had started writing again wanting to get all her ideas out on paper while Eric had run off to see Godric briefly before they spent the rest of their day together...

"If I have to I will take that typewriter, your notepad, and all your pens hostage, unless you agree to be my prisoner for the day."

"Well when you put it that way." Sookie leered back standing reluctantly, she brushed the dust off her knees begrudgingly while reminding Eric of a spoiled child who didn't want to go to school, but he didn't care. They were going to do this; they were going to make time out for themselves for once goddamit!

Despite the fact that it was the middle of the workweek Eric knew they needed this. Thanks to a heart to heart talk with Godric, he knew what he needed to do today. He had to get down to business and find out just what his little blonde telepath wanted out of this relationship. Eric was certain once he found out the answer to that big mystery everything else would fall into place.

Since they had a late morning, they started out in Central Park. Luckily by the time they had gotten there, the sun was out and it illuminated the park and all of the beautiful orange and burnt sienna colors of late autumn. Sookie had taken her wool coat just to be safe and although she was rather warm, she was glad she did. The first stop was the boathouse, where Eric had to do even more convincing to get Sookie out on one of the rowboats. The fact that the water was ice cold to the touch didn't help things along either and finally he got her to agree with a promise to get dessert at Serendipities later.

"You're racking up a lot of favors, are you sure you can handle it when I cash out?" She asked musingly as they passed the ducks by the water…

"Oh I'm definitely sure."

He winked back at her and in that moment Sookie thought he looked so sexy with his scarf and his wind tousled hair. Remembering their earlier conversation about taking things slow Sookie resisted any tempting thoughts and simply smiled her Mona Lisa smile in response.

After lunch in the park, they took a very cold ferry ride to Ellis Island for a bit of history.

They got back to Manhattan and shared a mid day frozen hot chocolate at Serendipities as promised although Eric thought Sookie might prefer a real hot chocolate, but after all the running around she seemed eager to try the signature dish and when they were finished Sookie excused herself ever so politely to use the ladies restroom.

Eric took the brief intermission period to call Ginger at the office, while Sookie was otherwise occupied finding a payphone by the door, he threw in a dime and made his call…

"Hello Ginger, this is Eric." But before he could say anymore Ginger replied excitedly…

"Mr. Northman! How was your trip? I'm so happy to hear about Godric! How is Sookie? Is she still down in Louisiana?"

Eric flipped his eyes up wondering if he could put a mute button on his secretary and he replied cutting her off…

"No Ginger, she is here, Godric is fine, would you please make dinner reservations for us at Patsy's on Broadway for 8pm…"

"Yes certainly sir, 8pm, and would you like a car sent to pick you up?"

Ginger asked and Eric mulled over that for a minute when he heard his sister's voice in the background.

"_Is that my brother?"_

Ginger didn't reply and Eric could only assume she had nodded because the next thing he knew Pam was on the phone…

"Where are you going at 8pm? Did you forget that Warhol's show was tonight?"

Eric closed his eyes, in truth he had completely forgotten and he exclaimed under his breath…

"Crap."

Of all the nights for Andy to have a show, he had to pick this one, their date night, not to mention their first day out on the town as a real legitimate couple, and now Sookie would be forced to stare at his 'Eric Junior' up close and personal while smiling for the press.

He could hear her smirk all the way through the phone and Pam finally replied snidely…

"What's the matter, are you afraid Gidget might disapprove?" She giggled and Eric sighed and shook his head…

"I completely forgot, and no I don't think this is the sort of thing Sookie would enjoy or at least admit enjoying."

Pam chuckled again and replied…

"Id go with the latter sweetie…Besides, if she really loves you and is secure in your relationship she wont be taunted into jealousy by the pack of hyenas, all though keep in mind, in Warhol's circle some of them may be men."

"You're a sick and twisted woman do you know that?" Eric asked Pam and she smirked again replying smartly…

"Oh I'm certain, but I'm not the one who agreed to pose for those pictures…Surely dirt on Sophie Anne has a smaller going rate than a complete exhibition."

"A complete exhibition??" Eric asked now outraged, recalling that he had only posed for a few paintings and about 10 sketches and he heard Pam smirking again…

"Yes darling, if you weren't famous before, you are certainly going to be famous now."

"Jesus Christ." Eric growled under his breath not sure he could deal with more press. Not to mention he had no idea what Sookie would have to say. He was sure she would be anything but bowling over with joy at the notion.

"I'm assuming Ill see you there." Eric replied after a moment of pulling his thoughts together and Pam replied smartly…

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." She laughed and Eric rolled his eyes and concluded…

"Just tell Ginger to change our reservations to 7 and have her send that driver to my apartment, we will need to change.

"Aye aye Captain." Pam answered with her wicked undertones and Eric hung up the phone.

As if on cue Sookie came out of the restroom looking refreshed a nice complimentary pink hue coated her skin from the brisk autumn weather and cold ice cream and Eric swallowed reluctant to tell her where they were going to finish their date this evening.

"Are you ready to go ice skating?" Sookie asked him brightly, knowing Eric had promised to teach her before they went to dinner.

Eric forced a smile and nodded answering as he opened the door for her, careful not to let Sookie see his face because it might give it all away…

"Of course lover…Let's hit Rockefeller Center."

A couple blocks away from the massive gold sculpture, Sookie couldn't help but stop and fawn over a terribly cute a litter of puppies on display in the window of a pet store.

"Oh can we go in, please?" She asked with a gaze that melted Eric's heart.

He looked at her pleading eyes for a moment in pause and then he finally replied with a smirk…

"How can I say no?"

Sookie smiled back at him in delight and she rushed inside.

Sitting their patiently waiting for them was a litter of Border Collies. They were all so fluffy and mostly black and white, but the little one with brown trim jumped up at her begging to be held. Then the rest of them followed once they realized their brother was getting the most attention. Eric who had been standing idly by with an apprehensive glint was being barked at.

"What do you want?" He asked the next puppy and Sookie smiled as she pulled some of her own hair out of the mouth of the one she was holding and replied with a smirk of her own…

"Isn't it obvious? He wants you to hold him?"

He looked back at the puppy as if it was a ticking time bomb but Sookie simply nodded her head and she assured him…

"They are completely harmless, unless you're a shoe…we had one of these growing up, his name was Dean."

Sookie smiled thinking of her fond memories of that dog and she smirked as Eric picked up the loud one and it wiggled in his arms and then licked his face.

"He likes you." She giggled and Eric cast her a look of revulsion, but the puppy continued to lick him nevertheless.

Sookie had to poke fun and she mused as her own puppy began to lick her cheek…

"Eric Northman, powerful CEO of Northman Enterprises, brought down to size by a puppy." She laughed and ruffled his hair and Eric asked her flatly, clearly not amused…

"Are we done here?"

Sookie flipped her eyes up as the salesperson made her way over and she replied smartly…

"I suppose so, baby." She enunciated the word baby smirking at him Sookie kissed her little rascal and set him back down in his playpen.

A minute later they were making their way outside when Eric stopped suddenly in his tracks and replied…

"Hang on, I think I dropped my wallet in there, Ill be right back!"

Before Sookie even had a chance to reply Eric flew in. She saw him speaking to the saleslady through the window and then she saw the little puppy, the black, white and brown spotted one pawing at her through the window.

He was so sweet, Sookie thought, but she knew with her life and the chaos that surrounded it she didn't have time or energy for a dog. As cute as he was, she would just have to admire him from here. She scratched the glass and waved at the little guy and then Eric came out looking breathless.

"Did you find it?" Sookie asked him concerned knowing New York had a high crime rate with many skilled pick pocket artists working the streets and they were out for a long time today. He smiled and pulled the wallet out of his pocket replying with snark…

"It looks like that fur ball must have pushed it down when he thought I was a tree."

Sookie laughed and they made their way to Rockefeller center for some skating.

A couple hours later Sookie was taunting Eric by soaking herself in his scalding hot shower solo. Wanting to reflect on their afternoon, and warm up sans sex, Sookie found that she really had a good time today with Eric, just the two of them. For the first time in awhile she felt hopeful thinking they had what it took to make a real honest go at things, who knows maybe even down the line she really could see herself taking the plunge with him, she loved him, he was cute, charming, and funny, and sweet, and she hadn't remembered the last time she had more fun. Almost sad to see it end when they got back to his apartment, she washed up finally emerging from the bedroom in her formal attire, for once wearing her own clothes, and Sookie stepped out to face her man.

She wore a little black dress, one with the ruffled collar and buttons down the front. She paired it with a cute tiny black leather jacket and then put on a pair of Vivienne Westwood Mary Jane patent leather black pumps to complete the ensemble. And one last thing to complete her outfit…something she had kept and couldn't bear to part with. The jeweled hair comb, once belonging to Eric's mother, he had given her as a gift the night of the party, pinning one side of her blonde halo up as the rest of it cascaded down around her shoulders in soft golden curls.

Eric came out of the other room and his gaze flashed with hers. He rose his brow's wondering how she could look so ravishing.

"What if we just skipped dinner?" Eric asked her with one brow now arched hopefully as his eyes raked over her body. Starting at her shoes and working his way up to the hair comb. Sookie felt shivers run down her spine, not only because Eric was now fucking her with his eyes, but he looked pretty delicious himself.

He was wearing a brown tweed jacket with a light brown striped vest and a black vee neck tee underneath. Pairing them with matching tweed trousers he looked amazing, like one of those European male models in _Elle_ or _Marie Claire_.

Sookie was very fearful she might just agree out of weakness as he leaned into her and pulled her closer. She felt her head spin and body fall prey to dizziness while his mouth caught her pink lips, now darkened by the blood rushing to them from his kiss.

"We could get take out." Sookie offered in heated breath, her own voice betraying her as her lips locked with his once more preceding a kiss that could stop time.

"Yes…" Eric murmured his tongue gaining entrance into her mouth as they started to get into it, and then the buzzer on his door rang.

"Car is here for you sir." Eric heard Chow, his doorman's voice carry through the intercom and he groaned in displeasure. He looked back at Sookie just moments away from telling Chow to send the car away when he remembered he was required at this event. As part of his services to Andy, the artist had specifically requested he be there and he was asked to bring Sookie. Despite Eric's insistence that they were over, Andy brushed his denial away and had personally invited them both to the event. Naturally after the weekend he had, Eric had forgotten all about it, but he knew he needed to be there, even if to just make an appearance because Andy Warhol was a very influential and beneficial ally to have.

"We'll be right down Chow." Eric replied seeing the disappointment flash across Sookie's face. He went over to her, took her face in his hands and kissed her mouth with passion one last time before promising her…

"To be continued."

Sookie finally smiled faintly and then she replied grabbing her warm cream hooded shawl…

"Yes, if you play your cards right tonight."

Winking back at him she took her Vivian Westwood pumps and passed him on her way out the door.

The car ride was torture for Eric, not only because his girlfriend was smoking hot, not to mention she was even wearing his mothers heirloom which sent his heart rate into another orbit, but he couldn't concentrate on any of that with the pressure of this dilemma weighing on his mind. So instead he found ways to touch her, which didn't really help his libido but it took his mind off the art show. And then to his dismay she started to touch him back. It started out with a peck on his cheek as he skirted his hand under her jacket, and then she did the same. They were keeping it PG, but neither one of them wanted it to stay that way.

"I love you." Sookie whispered as she nuzzled her lips in Eric's neck proceeding to kiss his warm skin and that did it. He couldn't keep this from her anymore because he wanted to enjoy this night with a woman he loved too. Neither Eric, nor his pressing need for her could take it anymore and he finally confessed…

"Sookie, Andy's show is tonight."

She looked back at him lucidly, and asked confused…

"What does that have to do with us?"

Eric pursed his lips and he explained to her carefully placing his words…

"Do you remember when I told you I had to pose for him in exchange for those tapes?"

Sookie tried to go back in her mind, not recalling when Eric had gone to pose for Andy, but then she realized he must have done it while they were on a break, and she finally nodded her head her face souring because she didn't like to think about that awful week…

"Yes I remember."

Eric creased his brows knowing Sookie would be upset; he tried to tread on eggshells with skill and precision…

"Well his show is tonight, featuring his work from my sittings, and he asked me if I could be there, with you…I would have told you earlier but I completely forgot until my sister kindly reminded me that his gallery was featuring the show this evening."

Sookie creased her brows still digesting it all and Eric put his hand on her shoulder ready to brace for impact of her objection when her face cracked into a smile and Sookie finally replied…

"You mean I get to see your…(she blushed unable to say the word out loud) through the eyes of Andy Warhol?"

Eric wasn't sure what to say because he couldn't tell if she was mad or baiting him or teasing and he finally answered plainly…

"Yes."

Her smile widened, she leaned in to kiss him but before her lips touched his Sookie replied…

"I can't wait to see how accurate he was."

With a giggle her lips brushed against his, and then the driver had pulled up outside the restaurant causing Eric to growl, wondering why he didn't just listen to his better judgment and stay home tonight.

Sookie didn't want to go back out into the cold, but she knew shed have to leave this car and Eric's warm embrace eventually. Despite having lived here for 3 years, the winters were always hard for her. Even though there were still technically fall leaves everywhere she knew the chill was coming. There were flurries last night and she could feel it in her bones.

"So where are we going?" Sookie finally asked as Eric helped her up from the curb.

He looked back at her and with a smirk he replied smartly…

"It's a surprise."

"A surprise?" Sookie questioned remarking under her breath…

"Why do your surprises scare me?"

Eric smirked and he answered…

"You are one to talk--Queen of Surprises…Not to mention that little stunt you pulled the other day with my sister at the hospital."

He narrowed his eyes glancing back at her sideways and replied…

"If you're not careful lover I might think you are learning a thing or two from her wicked ways."

Sookie smiled to herself and she answered…

"Yes, if this is true you will have two of us meddling now." She joked and Eric shook his head in refusal…

"Oh no you wont, not if I can help it."

Sookie giggled and she spoke seductively in his ear…

"Maybe I can show you more of my wicked ways tonight."

Eric raised his brow in intrigue and he put his arm around her shoulders as they stepped onto the sidewalk looking like a very striking couple together and replied with a reawakened appetite…

"Tell me more."

Sookie heard her breath hitch knowing how easy it would be to go down this path, go back to his apartment, make love all night, but a lot had happened for them this week, his friend almost died, Eric had been through an emotional wringer and so had she. She still thought it would be best if they just stuck with plan A and took baby steps for now. She wanted this to work and replied with a gentle smirk…

"Now if I did that we might never get to see your surprise."

Eric sighed mildly disappointed, but she had a point, they had to eat. He relaxed his arm over her shoulders as they crossed the street in the rush of the cross walk.

"I think we are more alike than Id care to admit lover."

Sookie laughed and jumped ahead holding out her hand to him from the opposite curb and replied…

"I don't think that's such a bad thing."

"No maybe not." He agreed with a smirk as he watched her try to figure out which restaurant it was.

"Come on, we're right over here!" Eric finally intercepted and guided her by hand swiftly along the sidewalk towards Broadway and then Eric stopped in front of a restaurant called 'Patsy's.'

"Best Italian food this side of Manhattan." Eric announced as Sookie stared at the sign, clearly not expecting him to bring her to a place like this.

"Italian?" She looked back at him thoughtfully and jokingly she added…

"You really took this date night thing seriously didn't you?"

Eric rolled his eyes and opened the door for her because it was chilly and he knew she was cold.

"If you prefer Indian or authentic Vietnamese, I know a place that can contaminate your breath for days."

Now it was Sookie's turn to flip her eyes as he helped her in. Once inside she removed her shawl and Eric took off his wool coat and he gave their name to the hostess…

"Northman, party for two."

The hostess smiled clearly aware of who he was and she replied with a kind smile as she flicked her gaze to Sookie briefly in intrigue…

"Right this way Mr. Northman."

Sookie swallowed and looked around apprehensively, noting a few lingering glances cast in their direction…

"_Is that? No it couldn't be, it is, its him!"_

"_He is even hotter in person, and tall, wow look at those hands."_

"_I thought he had dumped the blonde!"_

Eric noted the discomfort radiating off Sookie the moment they stepped into the seating area. He closed his eyes briefly not sure how she would cope tonight when the limelight was beaming brightly down on them, she was clearly already uncomfortable, so he simply put his hand on her back as the hostess escorted them to their table, which thankfully was secluded back in a far corner near the indoor fire place.

She sat down after Eric pulled out her chair for her and confessed as she put the napkin on her lap…

"They are all drooling over you, you know?

Eric raised a brow and his gaze flicked over the room. Part of him was dying to know what she was hearing, but the other part of him wanted nothing to do with it. The latter finally winning out because he wanted to make sure Sookie was having a good time tonight and he replied…

"Well that's too bad because the only person I want to drool over is you."

She smiled and blushed as the waiter brought them their drink menus.

"Smooth." She muttered smiling to herself as she looked over the vast array of fine wines.

Sookie realized she was still going to have to get used to this fame thing. Especially after the last couple weeks. She was just surprised Eric didn't have any paparazzi after him tonight. Or at least yet. But when she looked into his deep blue gaze after the hostess left them to their menu's Sookie knew he was keeping something from her, something hidden behind that intense stare. Not one to beat around the bush she asked him…

"Okay, what is it?"

"You think I have an ulterior motive for bringing you here tonight?" Eric asked her coyly taking a quick sip from his water because he didn't want to do things this way. If he asked Sookie how she felt directly she would just dodge the question, he needed an excuse, and Sookie asked him as her heart began to pound muffling out all those other sounds in her head…

"Do you?" She asked him curiously her head feeling dizzy when he reached into his jacket for something. She swallowed nervously wondering what he was taking out and he finally replied…

"Well since you clearly cant handle the suspense, here."

He set down a folded brochure containing what looked like breeding papers for a dog and Sookie met his gaze in confusion.

"We can pick him up tomorrow morning, the clerk has already filled out the adoption papers."

Her face finally fell in realization of what he'd done.

"You bought that dog?" She asked him.

"For you." Eric replied with a cool smile and the corners of Sookie's mouth fell in slight disappointment. She thought he was going to ask her something else for a moment.

"You don't want a dog?" Eric asked her noting the change in her expression.

She looked up at him searching his gaze for what she didn't know and Sookie shook her head in argument…

"No of course I love him…It's just a big responsibility, are you okay with this? Do they even allow pet's in your building?" She asked him trying to brush off the slight tinge of disappointment she was feeling and Eric studied her face clearly lost as to what was going on in that mind of hers…

"Yes I'm okay with it, I wouldn't have purchased him if I wasn't…Are you sure you're okay?"

Eric met her gaze once more as she lifted her chin and forced a smile as the waiter brought out their bread.

"No I'm fine, thank you, although you might regret it later on when he's chewing his way through your shoes."

She smirked trying to lighten the mood and get back on track. She was going to enjoy this evening. Stupid girl feelings always ruined everything, Sookie thought with contempt, and she forced a smile the mirth had returning to her eyes to Eric's relief.

They had a wonderful dinner of grilled scallops and artichokes on a bed of pesto-flavored fettuccini with garlic mashed potatoes, and chicken Parmesan. They finished off their meal with a round of tiramisu that was to die for and then Eric paid the bill and they were off to the show.

"So have you given any more thought to taking me up on my offer to give my publisher friend your name…She could take you far."

Eric remarked as they walked briskly through the cold and windy New York night…

"No, I want to do this myself." Sookie insisted with teeth chattering. Eric shook his head knowing they were only a couple blocks from the show; begrudgingly he took off his wool overcoat and placed it on Sookie's shivering shoulders…

"I have never known anyone with a will stronger than yours." He remarked with a smirk noting the sharp bite in the air. Winter was definitely coming; it was just a matter of time.

"I want to do this without any help, I've always had help or a leg up and it would mean a lot to me if I could do this on my own." She looked back at him and Eric understood where she was coming from. He felt the same when he had taken over Northman Enterprises. Like he needed to prove to the world that he wasn't some spoiled rotten heir who got the gig cause his daddy was the former CEO. No Eric wanted to show everyone that he could do the job on his own without daddy's influence restructuring the entire company, and with his sister Pam's help, he had.

It made going to work every day that much sweeter and Eric finally stopped in front of the gallery noting the crowd of people standing on the other side of the window.

"This is it." He exclaimed going over to the door he held it open for her

She scurried in still chilled from the cold; Eric used his hands to warm her arms after she gave him her coat. Sookie saw the crowd and some of the press and their cameras and she began to tug at the neck of her top uncomfortably.

As Eric handed their coats off to the coat check clerk he replied shaking his head in disapproval…

"Lover you're breathtaking, if you don't stop fidgeting I will have to prove it to you."

There was a blue spark in his eyes and Sookie knew full well Eric wasn't afraid of the attention. She got shivers just thinking about what he would do and Eric smirked, as their gazes locked in an unspoken language of understanding and desire and she replied truthfully…

"I'm afraid to ask."

He smirked just about to relay his thoughts to her in bold and very graphic detail but luckily the bell saved them when Pam spotted them.

"Fashionably late, how James Dean of you darling." She smiled and kissed his cheek and then she kissed Sookie's, and Pam gave her the once over with a brow raise.

"I'm impressed...Looking sharp Gidget."

Sookie smiled politely and Pam glanced back at the crowd bored, but then she saw Andy making his way over and she replied just as the caterer was coming by with a tray of martinis, and Pam spoke to Eric....

"Before I forget...Godric wants to meet with you tomorrow morning at your apartment, so don't flee the country or anything this time."

She cast a pointed glance towards Sookie and then she saw Andy noting he was now within hearing range, Pam proclaimed brightly while still taunting her brother...

"Well rumor has it, the show was a success so with any luck Andy may ask you to pose for him again!"

"Indeed I will." Andy replied cheerfully approaching their group, and Eric caught a wink from Pam before she became a blur of purple lost in the sea of people. That Pam was a troublemaker for sure, he thought.

Eric smiled at Andy and for the first time he turned around with Sookie and surveyed the work displayed before him.

"So, I'm excited to hear what my muse has to say, what do you think Darling?" Andy put his arm around Eric's shoulder and then he noticed Sookie was here too and he smirked. Going between them Andy put his other arm over Sookie's shoulder and he added looking to his other side...

"And more importantly, what do you think Mrs. Darling?"

Sookie smiled politely and then she took in the painting they were standing in front of. It was a close up abstract of Eric's gracious plenty as she called it. At first Sookie was taken aback by the grand scale, but then she saw the beautiful light that kissed his skin causing his navel to glow lighting the way to a light line of hair that led the way down to his pubic area. The hairs were so fine they seemed real even though the scale was wall size, the shadow between the back of his thigh and buttocks only illuminated his perfect shaft.

Sookie bit her lip and felt her panties dampen as she studied every square inch of the textures, the plains and valleys of glistening paint covering every inch of the surface.

They were both looking her as her eyes moved over it, especially Eric who was dealing with his own inner churnings after watching Sookie examine the painting. It felt like she was examining the real thing, his manhood secretly hungry for her attentive mouth he had to fight to keep those feelings at bay and she finally replied having their full undivided attention...

"It's beautiful Andy, you're work is exquisite!"

Her gaze flicked with Eric's for a brief minute as she tried to hide the blush from her cheeks and Andy replied honestly…

"An artist is only as good as his muse, don't you agree Eric?"

_Oh my Gawd, talk about hotness...Leave that blonde bimbo and look over here, I can show you what a real woman can do honey._

Sookie's eyes darted over towards a large curly haired brunette in the corner and cast her a glare.

_So that's Andy's new muse, talk about hung, Id totally fuck him_.

She heard more voices now that she and Eric were finally drawing attention, one on either side of Andy.

_Mmm hmm, come to papa you blonde Viking god!_

_That's her that's what all the fuss was about, what does he even see in her, tramp!_

Weren't they supposed to be engaged, well after that murder trial I can't say I blame him.

She closed her eyes and tried to shut the voices out but they were coming in full force now. Sookie didn't even hear Andy and Eric was looking at her concerned and she had to breathe.

"Andy, will you excuse us for a minute?" Eric asked him and Andy smirked and replied with a smile; clearly oblivious to Sookie's distraught...

"Of course darling, just don't disappear."

Eric nodded and then he went over to Sookie and put both of his large hands on her shoulders...

"Sookie?"

She looked around still haunted by the voices, but Eric tried to center her and repeated her name...

"Sookie?"

Eric couldn't help but notice something was off with her, something was hanging between them, and it had been ever since they left the restaurant, but he wasn't sure what it was. It concerned him because this was the first time they had been out in public, as themselves, a real bonafide couple with issues they were trying to work out, and Eric worried that if they couldn't pull this off, what did that say about their future?

"Yes, its okay, I'm fine." She forced a smile trying to shake herself out of it, but Eric wasn't buying it and he asked her...

"You certainly are not fine, now tell me what's bothering you."

He bent his head down to her level so his eyes were lined up with hers and Sookie looked up at him, and smiled softly touched by his concern...

"It's nothing you can do anything about, just getting a little loud in here if you know what I mean."

Eric nodded his head in understanding, realizing this was part of her gift. He couldn't imagine what people were thinking, looking around to see if anyone was staring at them, but it appeared that everyone within his gaze was preoccupied or pretending to be preoccupied with other people. The human psyche was a scary thing sometimes, Eric thought.

"We'll leave soon." He assured her and Sookie smiled, her eyes relaxing in relief and he leaned in to kiss her.

"Careful now you know what a kiss can get you in today's tabloid section." A familiar voice spoke jokingly from the side. They both turned around to discover Claudia Cohen standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Claudia! It's good to see you."

She snorted and replied…"Yes Darling, its good to have confirmation that you're still alive and haven't been kidnapped by some vampire cult."

Eric gave her a funny look and then he met Sookie's gaze and Claudia started in on him.

"Why haven't you returned my calls? You just disappeared the night of your engagement party, you were part of the trial of the century, and then you go and fall off the map, not to mention, I'm getting tons of reader letters asking about you two. I haven't heard a word from you in over a week and now your here with your beautiful soon to be wife, and she's not even wearing her ring?"

Eric looked back at Sookie who was caught off guard by Claudia's questioning. Sookie quickly pulled her ring hand up to her chest as if it had been burnt. Claudia's stinging words made it all the more apparent of what Sookie was feeling, pain, torment, and that familiar yearning in her stomach coming back, as she thought about her life before the shit hit the fan.

Despite her refusal to beleive it, she was happy being engaged to Eric, even if it was just pretend. But now, now she had to tell the truth. They wanted to stop lying for once and be real. So why did being real seem so disappointing? She pulled herself together straightened up and was about to tell Claudia that they never were engaged in the first place opening her mouth to speak when Eric spoke for her instead…

"She's having it cleaned." Eric offered trying to alleviate some of the pressure from Sookie.

She met his gaze in torment like a deer caught in the headlights, not sure what to think. First she felt her stomach flip, wondering what Eric was proposing, did he still even have the ring? Did he plan to propose to her again? Her heart beat faster at the thought, but then she realized, she herself had told him she wanted to take it slow and he whole-heartedly agreed. He wasn't going to propose to her, she was just kidding herself. Some stupid childish fantasy and that's exactly what she was being a child. Not to mention, why the hell wasn't he proposing? She wondered conflicted, her smile turning into a scowl.

Eric watched her as Claudia spoke wondering what was going through her mind once more and then Claudia noticed the scowl too and Eric proclaimed trying to lighten the somber mood…

"She loves wearing that ring."

Claudia smiled and then she asked Eric excitedly…

"So this show is pretty amazing if I say so myself. In fact I think my favorite is "Portrait of a Swede."

Claudia pointed over to a very colorful almost psychedelic blue, pink, yellow, and black painting of Eric's backside. Sookie glared over at it noting the sea of women, hearing their thoughts as Eric remarked on his time spent with Andy and filled Claudia in on a very sugar coated watered down version of what really happened last week.

She glared at the women as they all gathered around and marveled at her once again pretend fiancés ass. She wished she could just appreciate the painting, because admittedly it was one of her favorites too, but Sookie couldn't get past the fact that Eric just told an outright lie to Claudia. It made her mad that they were doing this again, lying to everyone else, to themselves. But most of all she was wound up because she realized she didn't want to pretend anymore.

Before she knew it they were being whisked away to the next painting, Andy's fans came up to commend Eric for his inspiration, took a few pictures of Eric and Andy together, and friends of Eric stopped by to meet Sookie and talk about the success of the show.

And then Andy was back with his entourage. With the entourage followed the catering crew like waddling penguins in their black and white uniforms.

Sookie wasn't hungry but figured a small quiche might help her rumbling stomach and she shoved one in her mouth. Unable to even to swallow her bite, Andy smiled at her and replied…

"So have you seen The Lover's Cameo yet?" Sookie looked back at him puzzled and then Andy gestured to a painting located right behind them.

Sookie nearly choked on her small mini quiche bite when she realized what it was a portrait of. Eric's jaw nearly dropped when he too saw what they were looking at.

"Do you like it?" Andy asked them clearly impressed with himself.

"When did you? How?" Eric gasped.

Sookie had to cough up the remaining crumbs of quiche that ticked her throat going down, her eyes large as saucers equally as baffled as Eric, if not more so, and Andy explained…

"In my place there is always someone watching, or in this case, recording."

He smirked, and gave them both a kiss on the cheek before making his grand departure…

"Thank you to each of you for coming, perhaps I can do one of you together in the flesh sometime."

Sookie couldn't even look at him her gaze locked on the painting still in shock as Eric followed Andy with his eyes with disbelief and dismay as the man was swallowed into the sea of people and reporters.

He swallowed nervously and looked back at Sookie before he glanced at the painting once more.

It portrayed the pair of them in a very intimate pose. Eric leaning over Sookie about to take her as she looked up at him with lust filled eyes. Her body totally open to him, her legs wrapped around his thighs, his fingers threaded through her hair lovingly. Somehow conveyed through the bright colors of red, pinks, and oranges, and shapes was the emotion they were both feeling at the time. Eric remembered it now, that night, the night of the party at Andy's.

If her face wasn't red before it was red now not to mention the only words Sookie had mentioned was reading the small sign below verbatim…

"Sold?"

Someone purchased this painting already? Eric looked around wondering who it could be but no one took notice.

Just one look at Sookie and he knew she wasn't pleased, in fact Eric wanted to find Andy and insist that he A. Take the painting down, and B. Give a refund back to the buyer because he didn't want the painting on display in some random persons house but before he could do any of that, Sookie proclaimed under her breath…

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"**Oh I just have to get a picture of you two for the paper!"** Claudia announced excitedly from behind, but Sookie was already walking towards the coat check and Eric replied sharply before he went after her…

"Not now Claudia."

"You two are always running off together, really its not good for the press, I hope you know that!" She called after him but Eric was already gone.

Eric was quickly shoving his arms into his warm wool coat as Sookie was struggling with her shawl, and he exclaimed trying to keep his voice down…

"I didn't know he even had that footage, I swear."

"I know you didn't." She replied bitterly while grabbing her purse gloves and exiting the coat closet.

They were greeted with a gust of wind from outside as Sookie pushed the heavy door outwards into the wind. She held her hood over her head as they walked knowing they needed to get to the next big street to hail a taxi at this time of night…

"I can talk to Andy, try to buy it back from whomever purchased it, really its no big deal, Ill fix this tomorrow."

"No big deal?" Sookie hissed sharply as a gust of wind lashed her cheek, she shook her head and asked him…

"Do you think I give a shit about the painting?"

Eric met her angry gaze for a moment before a cab pulled up along side the curb trying to figure out what was really going on here and he shook his head not getting it…

"What's going on Sookie? You've been acting funny all night!"

Sookie rolled her eyes and shook her head as she slid in the backseat, she told the driver where they needed to go and answered lowly yet with a sharp undertone in warning after he had turned his meter on…

"Everything is fine, we are fine, our fake engagement is fine, and the exposure and fans gushing all over you and your naked ass is all fine! I don't want to talk about this anymore, is that clear?"

She met Eric's confused gaze in challenge, and Eric suddenly wondered why he felt like he had just been knocked out, because his girlfriend could sure pack a headache of a punch when she wanted to.

"Yes of course, I'm supposed to keep my mouth shut and not pretend like what is bothering you isn't bothering me, got it!"

Both of them too stubborn to say another word crossed their arms in silence and stared bull headedly out their chosen window as they sat in their separate corners festering, each too full of pride to budge.

Finally after about 20 minutes of complete silence the cab driver pulled up outside Eric's building and they had no other choice but to pay him and get out.

"You didn't like the show?" Eric finally asked her as she straightened up and headed towards the large circular door of his apartment.

"No." She hissed, and remarked,"The show was fine."

Eric rolled his eyes realizing that 'fine' with Sookie didn't mean the same thing for the rest of the English speaking world and he pried further trying to understand…

"You're mad about what I said to Claudia, about the ring being cleaned?"

Sookie glared at him and Eric thought he might be getting warmer.

"Sookie I only told her that so you didn't have to get into the whole sordid tale."

She scoffed and replied shaking her head in disbelief…

"You really think it was sordid? Are you that embarrassed of me?" She shot daggers at him with her eyes and then dove into the revolving door.

But Eric caught up with her before the glass partition spun past him, and he answered shocked by her response…

"Embarrassed? Why in gods name would you say that? I just meant we…" But before he could say any more they were standing in the lobby, Chow was there eager to greet them with a smile on his face, and Eric replied cordially…

"Good evening Chow."

"Mr. Northman, Miss Sookie, I hope you had a nice evening."

Sookie looked back at him her mind clearly on other things and Eric answered as he hurried past him to the elevators…

"We did." He jammed his thumb over the button praying for the doors to open so he could confront Sookie once and for all, and he added hurriedly to fill the awkward silence…

"See ya later."

And then with a ding the doors slid open. _Thank god_, Eric thought silently to himself.

He pressed the button for his floor and then turned to Sookie as the doors slid shut.

"Now are you going to tell me what this is about or do I have to make you tell me?" Eric asked her with a glare and Sookie met his gaze with contempt…

"I don't want to talk about it."

Eric reached back behind him and punched the emergency stop button on the elevator panel, and with a challenging glare he spat back…

"Wrong answer."

Sookie snorted when she saw what Eric had done and she shook her head and remarked…

"You are so full of shit, you think you can control anything don't you? Well you can't control me, even if you do want the world to think I'm gaga for you."

She was starting to press his buttons and Eric growled, "You are really starting to get on my nerves, DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

"YES!" She hissed.

Eric shook his head not about to let her bait him this time and he spat back…

"The only sense I can make out of this is that you didn't like the art show, the women there made you jealous, and you don't like being fake engaged to me."

"FUCK YOU!" She spat back reaching behind him she slammed the stop button putting the elevator back in motion and Eric shook his head and replied…

"OH PLEASE DO, at least that way ONE of US would be HAPPY."

Sookie reached up to slap him but he caught her wrist. Jamming his hand over the stop button once more he backed her into a corner and hissed…

"Don't tell me you regret throwing that ring away?" His dark eyes were hard as ice and Sookie felt her stomach turn over again, swallowing she shook her head and added lifting her chin with defiance she cut back at him...

"It's the smartest thing I did."

Eric narrowed his gaze and shook his head not buying it…

"Why don't I believe you then?"

Her nostrils flared as her eyes locked with his in silent battle her body quivering under his massive frame as he leaned in, his lips mere millimeters from touching hers.

"Because you're an idiot." She proclaimed quickly dodging his advance she ducked under his arm pushing the stop button unleashing the elevator once more.

But Eric's strong hand was no match for her small figure as he pinned her between the opposite wall and his tall massive frame, knowing he was almost there he put both his arms on either side of her caging her, not letting her get away this time and he asked her point blank…

"Do you want to marry me Sookie?"

Suddenly the color washed out of her face as he cornered her knowing sooner or later something had to give, and finally she closed her eyes and shook her head muttering something incomprehensible.

"Excuse me? I couldn't hear what you said." Eric asked her and she shot him a glare and finally replied sharply…

"NO."

"Good." He hissed having enough of this foreplay, surrendering to the burning feeling that had been churning in his loins since before dinner, his lips smashed over hers in a punishing way attacking her with his teeth and tongue. Her body stiffened at first still in defense mode, but as his tongue pushed its way into her mouth she finally gave way, her feet feeling weightless as her body melted into his.

By that point, neither one of them had a chance in hell of getting out of that elevator without facing the real hard core truth, that they were in this for the long haul.

She had never seen a more carnal, animalistic, devouring glare in her life. Not even after watching Omaha's Wild Kingdom, both of them knew what the other wanted. Not even the Pope himself could stop them as he swept her legs up into his arms and pressed his bulging member against her already moist and waiting pelvis.

No words were necessary as they tore at each other's clothes. Coats and shawls falling in a heap at their feet, and then came the undergarments. He tore her jacket off and then unbuttoned the neck of her dress exposing an ample and very aroused pair of pebbled breasts poking out under the flimsy fabric of her black lace bra. She fumbled with his vest pulling it off over his shoulders and then she unbuckled his belt, unclasping his slacks and shoving them down, incredibly thankful he had gone sans underwear this evening, his arousal popped out already hard heavy and aching for her. She wanted his shirt off too, lifting the warm black tee over his head possessively.

He pulled her legs up to him once more, smashing his mouth over her perky breasts hungrily feeding from her hardened nipples one after the other roughly, lifting her ass up into his hands he reached under her skirt with his one free hand and pushed aside the crotch of her panties.

She was drenched and Eric absently wondered how long these panties had been saturated growing harder from the thought but the other part of him needed to feel himself inside her like yesterday as he balanced her ass on the railing interior and shoved his hard dick deep inside her womb.

Sookie cried out as he began to thrust gripping his shoulders even tighter as she arched her back in ecstasy.

She felt her body begin to react to him, knowing this is what she had been craving all day. Despite her earlier protests this connection they shared was undeniable and even further enhanced through sex. Sookie didn't know what she had been thinking telling him to take it slow because she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her, enjoying every long inch of him as he pushed in and pulled out taking her with him on the ride to paradise.

Eric skillfully pulled her bra straps down completely unveiling her perfect breasts as he continued to thrust bringing them both to the next level of cosmic bliss.

She screamed as he thrust harder and faster lifting her higher and higher.

"Oh Eric." Sookie moaned, falling into the same orgasmic abyss that he had as her body clung to his thrust after thrust until finally her body coated with a slight sheen and his large hands fumbled to hold her steady.

"Sookie." He groaned feeling the force of his erection threaten to break through her flesh-covered walls.

She pulled his face to her lips and her tongue begged entrance to his mouth. He kissed her back hungrily, but his grip slipped as they fell back against the door. Sookie wrapped her legs around his hips tighter her back pounding into the walls in blissful agony.

The pressure began to build as the elevator moved upwards rising floor after floor with every thrust, every motion escalating closer and closer to that climax stopping and starting the lift car until Nirvana was finally within reach. Both of them reaching higher and higher chasing ecstasy until they finally had it in their grasps, crying out in physical rapture as the delicious and decadent white haze enveloped their bodies and they clung together in a primal way as man and woman, feeling whole, together, part of a bigger universe, and filled completely with their sweet nourishing white nectar once more.

And then the flashing white light of Nirvana blinded them.

There were a few moments of silence while they both took a minute for the world to stop spinning and they both realized where they were. Eric looked back at Sookie with his balmy brow and she him and Sookie finally confessed truthfully after swallowing, in absolute surrender…

"Yes, yes I want to marry you."

Eric blinked once and professed to her.

"I want to marry you too."

****

**AN2**: You don't think they are going to get out of that elevator with no one else noticing do you? Hehe. ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** Okee, well we are almost at the end of this ride, Im thinking 2 chapters left. I know Im sad to see it end too, but all good things must come to end eventually right? For those of you an an angst lite diet, you should like this chapter. For those of you that are hungry for more gooey filled suspenseful heartwrenching nail biting finger licking goodness, just wait, you'll get your angst fest in Chapter 20. ;) I had a different ending in mind for this chapter, but I decided to clip it off a little prematurely to add to the suspense, but I promise, its coming. :D Okay Ill stop rambling now so you can read. Hope you all enjoy it and thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and to those of you who have taken time out of your busy days to read this mad story. Muchos Gracias, Aufwiedersehen, and enjoy! xoxo

**Chapter 19**

_"I want to marry you too."_

She was surrounded by a pink fuzzy haze of bliss as his words echoed through her ears reverb rating inside her body and down to her toes.

Sookie couldn't help but smile as the butterflies jumped through hoops inside her navel.

"You do?" She spoke her voice just barely above a whisper as she studied his strong Nordic features, the cleft in his jaw, his lips, his brow, those intensely magnetic blue eyes, the world hanging between them and Eric finally nodded and answered truthfully...

"Yes, I do."

Sookies grin broadened and she pulled his neck down smashing her lips against his, her heart soaring in this moment. He kissed her back with an equal hunger thinking they should maybe take this party upstairs, because he wanted her again and they were pretty much naked and covered in sex in the elevator shaft, when he heard a faint noise echoing above them from somewhere.

She didn't hear the sound however and kept kissing him thinking it was in her head because she was so happy right now.

Eric kissed her back hungrily, but then he thought the tapping was getting louder, and then they heard ringing.

"I think we're in trouble." She smiled gesturing to the compartment marked 'emergency phone.'

Eric smirked smugly back as Sookie moved off him and then he went to open the box and picked up the phone allowing Sookie to sort through their undergarments modestly covering herself although at the moment there wasn't much he couldn't see and then she handed Eric his clothes.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank god Mr. Northman you're okay! Listen the fire department is here and they are working on getting you out."

"What?" Eric asked confused, recognizing Chow's voice on the other end, looking back at Sookie in disbelief and then he heard something smash down on the roof of the elevator car.

_Oh Shit_. Eric thought to himself looking up in alarm.

Sookie's eyes widened and Eric explained to her putting his hand over the receiver...

The Fire Department is here to rescue us!" Eric exclaimed.

Sookie looked up at the roof of the car now realizing what was happening as the thumping got louder and then she started to panic, jumping into action she skirted around on the floor more alert now than before and she announced...

"I can't find my bra!"

"Mr. Northman just stay put, help is on its way!" Chow exclaimed through the receiver.

_"Stall them!"_ Sookie hissed anxiously with one breast peeking out from the top of her dress.

The pounding on the roof was getting closer.

"Chow tell them we are fine!" He proclaimed sternly, but Eric knew it was too late. If he pulled the stop button now whoever was up there would be crushed. They had no other choice but to be rescued.

Eric promptly dropped the phone and rushed to find his pants in the pile. He had just gotten one leg in when they heard the first tile being pried off.

"Double shit!"

Sookie exclaimed unable to pull her jacket on she found her wrap and quickly threw it over her shoulders trying to fasten everything she could underneath while Eric pulled on his black tee, but unbeknownst to him, it was on backwards.

"Sit tight sir, we're working on prying open the doors, you're stuck between the 19th and 20th floor." The fireman called down to them and then to their surprise jumped down inside the car with them, causing Sookie to shriek in disarray. And then suddenly everything was spinning around them in chaos.

They heard a machine outside and they both watched in slow motion as the jaws of life pried open the elevator doors from above.

_"Son of a bitch."_ Eric muttered under his breath and Sookie looked at him, her face the darkest shade of crimson he had ever seen.

"Give me your hand Miss!" A man in full fire gear appeared from behind as the dented doors pried open, reaching down into the car he offered to pull Sookie up, while the fireman inside focused on the elevator switchboard.

Sookie had no other choice but to oblige his request looking back at Eric fearfully for a moment, but he gave her a quick nod of his head as if to say it was okay he had her back and then she was pulled up.

Unfortunately despite the swat team outside and the unusual circumstances surrounding their rescue Eric quickly realized what had happened to her black lace bra because it was now staring him directly in the face while hooked on the end of her shawl and he quickly tugged it off as she was raised out but not before his gaze flashed with the switchboard operator who had just straightened up at that precise moment in time to discover what Eric was holding in his hand.

In Eric's mind, the term 'being caught red handed' was putting it lightly.

"She must have forgotten to add the fabric softener to our laundry again." Eric offered trying to make light of the obvious but he knew the gig was up when the other fireman gave him a once over noting the obvious and fabricated disarray of his clothing.

"Guess the phrase takin it for a joyride has a whole new meanin to you don't it pal?" The fireman shook his head in disapproval and he added…"If I had half a mind, we could sue your ass for what you two just pulled, prolly wouldn't even be any sweat off your back would it Richie Rich?"

Eric glared down at the medium build stalky Italian man, reminded for a moment of Sookie's ex, he knew he could throw something back at him equally if not more rancorous but Eric decided to take the high road and replied…

"No it wouldn't, but we had no idea there would be the entire fire department waiting for us when we got off."

He rolled his eyes, shook his head and replied in a snarky New York accent…

"Just take his hand buddy we aint got all day!"

Eric was relieved to have gotten out of that scrape with more bruises. The last thing Sookie needed right now was more press coverage, in fact it was the last thing either of them needed. He cast the fireman a grateful look and took the hand offered to him. He was a large man however and another one had to step in and grab his other hand and they pulled with their full strength getting him up on the 3rd try.

And then he heard Chow's puffing voice just having run up 20 flights of stairs because the fire department had to turn off the power to the elevators and he gasped…

"Oh Mr. Northman, thank God you're okay, you gave me a scare." He looked back at Sookie as she backed away from the elevator and all of the big burly suited up firemen and added…

"Both of you. (He gasped still breathless) If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, of course I will make certain you are compensated for this months service charges."

Eric's gaze flashed with the other knowing fireman momentarily and concluded…

"No Chow, its fine, in fact I was having trouble with the operating panel and fear I was too aggressive, I should pay for the damages."

Chow shook his head and replied with outrage…

"Absolutely not, I won't hear of it. If the Misses is shaken up, I can arrange for a hotel."

Eric knew they would just go around in circles on this if he didn't just break, so Eric took Sookie's hand and proclaimed…

"No that wont be necessary, we're both fine isn't that right Sweetheart?" Eric looked back at Sookie with brows raised signaling to her that she should agree with him and Sookie replied still too shaken up over it all…

"Yes, I'm fine, neither of us is hurt, Id just like to go to bed."

Before anyone else could reply Eric yanked her off to their apartment down the hall, which was coincidentally also on this floor.

"Thanks!" He muttered over his shoulder and tugged Sookie's hand…

"Don't start any forest fires in there, we don't want to come back!" The snarky fireman called after them.

Eric flipped his eyes and fumbled around in the jacket slung over his arm and found his keys, unlocking the door and letting Sookie in before him. He ignored their audience and used his hand to shove her inside closing the door behind them quickly.

"What was that all about?" She asked him in confusion wondering what the hurry was all about, but before she could even put everything together his lips were pressed against hers and she was backed against the door on the receiving end of his searing kiss.

She fell into a puddle at his feet, and when he was done taking what he could, leaving Sookie very disoriented and lustful, Eric replied resting his forehead against hers as his large hand made a heated hand print into the door behind her…

"Would you do me a favor and find my long black coat?"

Sookie's gaze clouded in confusion. If there was anything she was expecting him to say, it wasn't that and Eric explained straightening up, allowing her some room to finally breathe…

"I have a proposal I need to go over."

She creased her brows unsure of what to do or say. First she was so utterly confused. _What just happened? They just had sex in an elevator, that's what happened! And they were caught and…And she told him she wanted to marry him and he her…_(She felt the churning of anxious butterflies in her stomach remembering it all as if it were a dream…) _But now…Now he wanted to go over a stupid proposal for work??? _She didn't know whether to be furious or grateful that he didn't want to talk about getting caught literally with their pants down.

"You're serious?" She asked him still baffled but Eric was already off by the kitchen, digging around in the cupboard for something.

"Yes lover, would you be a darling and grab it for me!"

He replied his back turned as he worked on unscrewing something.

"Unbelievable." Sookie muttered under her breath. Well he certainly wasn't going to get points for this, talk about anticlimactic.

She went over to his front closet and found the long coat. Ripping it off the hanger she brought it back to him holding it out like some old dirty rag she replied….

"Here." Just wanting to be rid of it and take a nice warm shower. But there was a glint in Eric's eyes as he turned around to look at her and he asked her as he set down two champagne flutes…

"Can you take it out of the right pocket for me? My hands are a little tied up at the moment." He remarked pouring the liquid into two long matching flutes.

Sookie was ready to wretch the coat at him, but she wanted to take the high road here. Lifting her chin up in defiance she finally reached down into his right pocket, expecting to find some folded up paper when instead she hit something hard. It was a box.

She met his gaze for a moment in confusion and then Eric set down the bottle watching her reaction carefully and instructed her to…

"Take it out."

Her eyes flinched as her anger festered, pulling out the small box so she could see it with her own two eyes. It took a split second to register for her and then and her face melted on the spot, when she realized what it was.

His jacket was now a heap of black on the floor as Eric insisted gently…

"Open it lover."

Her heavy thumping heartbeat echoed through her head, feeling her pulse quicken and breath hitch as she stared at the small black velvet box clasped tightly in her hand. Her eyes flicked up to meet his, shock, surprise, questioning, the last of her anger falling into a pile on the floor with the rest of her sanity. _Was this? Had he?_ She suddenly forgot to breathe while his fingers pulled open the lid as his eyes guided her down to its contents….

And that's when she saw it. Nestled in the satin holder, it was her ring. The very ring Eric had bought for her and presented to her after saving her life, the one of a kind pink diamond with platinum band most beautiful ring she had ever seen, the one she refused to take off because she felt naked without it. This was that very ring. She swallowed and finally gasped…

"Eric."

"You can still back out if you want….You could say you were under the influence of the post coital aftershocks…You could argue it's too soon, or too fast, or that we are too different, or it might not work, or this isn't the right moment…Id give you a free pass and we can pretend like none of this ever happened…Id still love you."

He waited till her gaze lifted to meet his and Eric finally proclaimed in earnest…

"But I want this Sookie, I want you to be my wife if you'll have me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. (He gently took the box out of her hand pulling the ring out and holding it between his large fingers and he concluded) Will you marry me? Be my lover forever?"

Sookie felt a frog in her throat as her eyes began to tear up, and Eric looked down at her intently. She never in a million years thought that she could find love again after Bill. She had sworn she was broken and nothing left of her but bitterness and tragedy, destined to live a life of solitude and loneliness. Had someone even asked her a week ago if she believed in ever lasting love, Sookie didn't know what her answer would have been.

But Eric, Eric brought her back to life, and when he asked her those 4 little words she thought she might shatter into a million little pieces because truthfully she wasn't prepared for them. He had taken her world and tipped it upside down causing her heart and mind to spin into frenzy, but in the end there was still only one answer she could give…

Wiping away her teary eyes, Sookie finally pulled herself together she finally nodded and replied speaking from her heart…

"Yes."

She couldn't stop nodding and her face finally cracked in two as she croaked out the rest, trying not to get emotional…

"Yes, Ill marry you."

Eric's bright smile of relief matched her own and he threw his arms around her, his lips going in for the kill, as she laughed and so did he and then he kissed her, both of them the happiest they had ever been in their lives.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips, kissing her adorningly and Sookie tossed his words back at him playfully replying…

"I love you more."

He smiled and her heart swelled up with love. So so much love, she didn't know what to do with it.

He slid the ring on her finger to her delight as they kissed and kissed some more. Sookie brought her newly engaged hand up to clench his hair and then Eric was overcome with the urge to take her again and christen this crowning moment.

He pulled her legs up to his hips and began to carry her back into the living room and Sookie asked already lucid and bewitched by his spell...

"What about the champagne?"

"We can drink it later after we've worked up a thirst." He groaned kissing her again and again.

--------

She woke up with a smile on her face. A drunken happy smile the kind one could only achieve after a long night of very satisfying and paralyzing lovemaking. As Sookie slowly got her bearings back, she realized that the warm and taut pillow pressed against her cheek was indeed flesh. She opened her eyes tiredly and was greeted first by the bright reflection of her beautiful diamond ring. Those warm fuzzy feelings came drifting back as she remembered she was now a full-fledged engaged woman. Her eyes flashed over her hand resting above his perfectly chiseled chest and she looked up at his flawless neck and jaw connected to that chest. Sookie lowered her head back down still tired and placed a kiss across his warm breast wanting to savor this moment. She pressed her cheek into the hollow of his sternum while listening to the sound of his heart beat in blissful melody and stretched her arm out lazily over her sleeping island of a man and that's when she felt the soreness between her thighs.

_We really must have screwed like bunnies all night_, Sookie thought bemused and still groggy because she could still feel him as if he were…She tried to shift and breathed achingly, soon realizing she couldn't because something was…she moaned again feeling the throbbing tightness and then realized what it was.

She reached down smoothing her hand over his chiseled abdomen down past his navel along the soft line of dark blonde hair which in turn woke his sleeping member nestled securely deep inside her sore and swollen womb and she gasped again.

_Oh god, if her Gran had known what they'd done last night, how she woke up this morning... _Sookie tried to shut out those mindful thoughts because her Gran was the last thing she wanted to think about right now and that's when his enigmatic and entrancing blue eyes opened, locking with hers.

Her opportunity to pull away without him noticing was rapidly escaping, and as she counted the beats between seconds in her mind, she felt his fingers slip around her hand and the moment was going, going, going, and gone as his lips caressed hers in a tantalizing kiss, while pulling her body closer to him, her sheath closing in tighter around his cock.

"Hmmmmmmff" She moaned again in soreness under his kiss, the pain turning into pleasure as he slid all the way back.

"Morning Lover." His mouth purred back at hers and she found herself falling under his spell once more.

"I see you wanted to pick up where we left off." He added coyly, caressing the soft silky skin on her back as she returned his gaze with a partially self-conscious, partially bemused, and partially yearning smile. The latter thoughts winning out falling under his spell once more she replied softly, going in for a kiss…

"Well I wasn't the one who dozed off first."

Eric raised his brow in intrigue and he answered with a smug smirk as he pulled her closer to him so her mouth was a centimeter above his…

"Are you suggesting I fell asleep while we were.?." He raised his brows and brought his large hand around to cup the bottom of her ass. His fingers skirted in between the back of her thighs and Sookie's eyes fluttered in pleasure as the tips of his digits brushed her most intimate and tender places. She bit her lip and closed her eyes replying as the pleasure began to overcome her once more…

"I'm not sure, I lost track after we left the rug in front of the fireplace."

She moaned and swallowed her breath as his fingers slid inside stretching her sheath and the pleasure she felt increased.

"Well I seem to remember after dessert, we took a shower, rolled around on the bed for a bit, and you passed out on my chest after we…"

She dared to open her eyes and they sparked with the heat in his gaze as she felt the wetness coat her thighs once more. Yes now she remembered. She was having one of the best orgasm's of her life and then it was just blackness.

_Crap, she hated it when he was right._

"Okay, I get the picture, just shut up and kiss me now. Please." Sookie replied in annoyance and Eric's chest rumbled lightly under her curvy and slender frame.

He smirked and she rolled her eyes knowing he was enjoying this, Eric finally replied…

"With pleasure lover."

Eric flipped her over on her back, submerging himself so deep Sookie was practically choking on his thickness, her fingers buried in his hair, ring glimmering in the early morning light as the shadows danced around their bodies and heated flesh, and Sookie moaned as the ecstasy overcame her…

"I'm marrying the devil."

Eric just laughed and he planted a kiss on her mouth that she would remember for days before he rode her to kingdom come and back.

------

About an hour later they finally peeled themselves away from each other. Sookie half wondered if she would ever truly be able to walk straight again while Eric showered and she made him breakfast. She was finally getting used to the outlay of the kitchen. Not accustomed to having this much space because her tiny sardine can kitchen literally had about 12 inches of counter space and the rest was sink, fridge, and stove.

Which reminded her that she needed to stop by her apartment today and grab some things to bring back here. Although she still had a few weeks to move out, Sookie was not one to procrastinate.

She was still was scared to death of leaving her old life behind because she realized she was cutting off her safety net now. They were in this for real. No running back to the old apartment when things got rough. The ring on her finger reminded her amply of that little fact. But despite leaving her old life behind she still couldn't stop smiling. Despite all of her worries and fears, she made breakfast with _My Girl_ playing through her head _'I've got Sunshine on a cloudy day, and it's cold outside, I've got the month of May.' _

She made scrambled eggs with bacon, vowing to go to the grocery store sometime this week so she could make them a proper Southern breakfast. And then to her surprise the intercom rang.

Sookie's face colored instantly wondering if it was Chow again. She didn't know how she could face him today, but was relieved when it was the day guy Bobby Burnham, who Sookie swore didn't like her, but at least he hadn't witnessed the elevator fiasco and for that she was relieved to hear a different voice.

"Hello, this is Bobby Burnham your day doorman."

"Hi Bobby, what's going on?" She asked her voice cheerful and upbeat. She heard a slight pause on the other end and then a noticeable sigh.

"Is Mr. Northman there?"

Sookie rolled her eyes wondering if they were really going to do this now because she was going to be Mrs. Northman soon enough and Sookie finally answered curtly…

"He is but he's busy getting ready for work, can I give him a message?"

There was another pause and then Bobby finally replied…

"No, his friend Mr. Godfrey is here, he wants Mr. Northman to meet him downstairs. Should I wait till Mr. Northman is ready to call up again?"

Now it was Sookie's turn to sigh wondering why she even bothered being polite sometimes. Now she remembered that Pam had told Eric last night that Godric would be stopping by today and then she realized in the time she and Bobby had been going back and forth, she could have gotten Eric and they could have met Godric by now. But she bit her tongue anyway and answered promptly…

"Thank you Bobby, I will let him know."

"I can tell Mr. Godfrey that Mr. Northman is busy if he is not ready?"

Sookie rolled her eyes and shook her head replying sharply before hanging up…

"No Bobby, we'll be ready in just a few minutes, please tell Mr. Godfrey to come up and join us."

"Very well."

"It's Sookie!" Sookie finally replied wanting him to address her by her name, but she realized it wasn't worth wasting her energy over and promptly hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Eric asked coming out with hands fumbling around his loosened tie.

"Just Bobby. Downstairs." She replied with an edge of sharpness trying to bite her tongue not wanting to get into Bobby's rudeness with Eric, but it was too late. He raised his brow and asked her not missing a beat…

"Well Just Bobby seems to have ticked you off, would you like me to talk to him?"

She looked up at Eric the last thing she wanted to do right now was create more tension between she and Bobby and she shook her head and replied going over to help him with his tie…

"No, Godric is here, he's sending him up."

Eric's concerned face softened more at the mention of Godric and answered…

"Oh good."

His long fingers brushed playfully over Sookie's as she straightened his tie and Sookie offered raising her gaze to meet his…

"I made us scrambled eggs and bacon, Godric can have some too before we go."

He smiled loving her even more in this moment if that was possible and kissed each finger softly, causing Sookie's insides to clench.

"Thank you." He replied smoothly both of them caught in the spell for a moment as their gazes locked steamily and Eric joked lightly to ease the sexual tension because they couldn't very well start anything now and he liked to make her skin color pink…

"The domestic look suits you lover, perhaps you will take a break from your job hunt and become my slave instead?"

"Id rather spend 10 years alone in the North Pole." She spat back, Eric's words sending her complexion ablaze and Eric smirked.

"Well if you can make it in New York, you can make it anywhere." He countered teasing her as he went for the coffee.

Sookie flipped her eyes up and stepped back in defiance, her face flustered much to Eric's liking, and then she announced pointedly…

"I'm going back to my apartment today."

Now she had Eric's attention as he looked back at her, appearing every bit the calm cool and collected man he was on the surface but underneath it all there was a genuine panic and then Sookie explained as she went over to dish up the scrambled eggs…

"I need to start packing after all."

"If you want to wait for the weekend I could help you.' Eric offered trying to hide his relief and Sookie shook her head and answered…

"It will take me longer than just a few days, Id rather get a start on things now, besides I need to grab my notes so I can start working again."

Eric nodded his head as if in thought remembering all of the horrific things that had gone down in that apartment, Vivian's break in, the attack, Sookie's near death experience, he wasn't sure he liked her going back there on her own.

"Are you sure it's safe?" He asked masking his concern as he took a swig of the coffee Sookie had poured for him.

Sookie smirked to herself, thinking Eric was being silly, but underneath she was touched by his worry and she assured him putting her hand on his arm…

"I lived there for 3 years, I think I can handle a few hours more."

Eric nodded and that's when they both heard a knock at the door. It was Godric.

* * *

They had enjoyed a delightful breakfast with more of those Godric/Eric stories Sookie so loved to hear about and Sookie learned that she and Godric shared a common passion--writing. Godric had written a Biography about his father's life. His father was the Prime Minister of Italy and Godric had much advice to share with Sookie.

By the time breakfast was over Eric was certain Pam was going to kill him for being so late and he announced that he had to get going. But Godric insisted they go downstairs and he show them his newest find. Sookie cringed when they all walked out into the hallway together and she saw the dented elevator doors down the hall from them and the sign that read "out of order" on it. They took the second set as Eric took her hand and smiled down at her smugly, as if he was proud of the damage done. All Sookie could think about was if it took the rest of her life she was going to pay for the destruction they made, after she had arranged for a split of the rent, put down money for a wedding dress, and bought Eric his ring that was.

They arrived on the ground floor and Bobby nodded to Eric and Godric, not even bothering to address her when Sookie passed him too, she rolled her eyes. But all that was quickly forgotten when she was blinded by the surprise Godric had in store for them outside.

Sitting in front of the building parked on the street was a brand new Cherry Red 1980 Corvette coup. It was the most beautiful car Sookie had ever seen in real life and they both looked back at Godric stunned.

"Godric?" Eric spoke not sure what to think of this but Godric just shook his head and he explained…

"I owed you one."

Eric was speechless.

As much as he professed to love that car, he hadn't given it a second thought when he heard about Godric's accident, but Godric wouldn't take no for an answer. The car was sleeker and thinner than his old vette, but handled faster and from what he had read the lighter weight caused this car to fly over the road like a rising phoenix. It was gorgeous and Eric couldn't thank him enough.

Sookie was just so happy to see that Godric had recovered almost fully now, and she loved to see Eric happy as well. Finally after 30 minutes of joyriding and general Tomfoolery driving around town, the boys agreed to get on with their days. Eric dropped Godric off at his hotel and after a very long heartfelt goodbye outside Sookie's apartment; Eric reluctantly left his new fiancée to return to the office.

* * *

When he got there, as usual, Eric waltzed in like he owned the place.

"Mr. Northman, welcome back, it's so good to see you!" Ginger replied sincerely from her desk as Eric passed her by and he replied spotting his sister Pam hard at work in her office…

"Thank you Ginger, it's good to be back, and might I add you're looking lovely today!" He added casting her a charming smirk that caused Ginger's flesh to pinken.

"Thank you sir." She replied calling after him after standing to start a fresh pot of coffee.

Eric smiled at his employee's and nodded as he passed them within the main office area, crossing the corridor towards Pam's office. Several people came up to him asking for revisions, approval, and signatures on various projects and Eric took the binder's with him now having no other choice but to bring them back to his office and unburden his heavy load.

Pam stood there with her hand on her hip and Eric replied knowing she was standing there despite her lack of commentary…

"I see you were working hard without me here." He gestured to the pile of binders on his desk while hanging up his coat and then he sat down in his large recliner chair and met Pam's gaze in challenge.

"Are you suggesting that I didn't do any work covering your ass with the mayors office and everyone else while you were off gallivanting around the city with Cinderella?"

Eric met her gaze lifted the first binder, cracked it open and replied smartly…

"If the shoe fits darling."

He tried not to smile but he couldn't help it, bemused by his own clever pun, Pam came up to him now with both arms crossed and she accused him…

"Something's different."

Eric's gaze flicked up with hers for a moment withholding all evidence on display earlier and he shook his head and added…

"Really Pam, I think you could use a few days off yourself, maybe some place where you can get a little grown up rest and relaxation, some place that isn't club med on the gulf."

His brow shot up in bemusement, remembering her last vacation sounded like some sorority spring break, which was hardly admirable or rewarding and then it came to Pam.

"You did it didn't you?"

"Did what?"

Her blue eyes flashed with his and a huge smile came to her face as she slammed both her hands down on his desk, and Pam replied….

"You're engaged aren't you? Is it for real this time!"

She bit her finger to try to keep her excitement contained and Eric simply shook his head, but he couldn't deny it, he and Pam had been through far too much and she could see through him like a window pane on a clear sunny day….

"Okay, fine, yes, we're engaged."

"OH MY GOD ERIC!" Pam rushed over to the side of the desk and hugged him tightly. She was so happy but then she backed away and asked him sharply…

"She's not pregnant is she?"

Eric creased his brows wondering why Pam would think that and he shook his head…

"No, she's not."

Pam smiled again relieved because she wanted this to be 100% real for both of them and not forced into it because it was the right thing to do. Not that she couldn't see how much Eric loved this girl, but they were both so stubborn when it came to committing, Pam just didn't want any excuses down the line. And she replied…

"Good because you can barely keep your head above water chasing that one around, I cant imagine what it would be like if you added the pitter patter of little feet to the mix."

Eric rolled his eyes and he asked her as she backed away and took one of his binders…

"Does that mean you're happy for me?"

Pam smiled smugly and she replied with her Cheshire cat grin…

"Oh thrilled, and I'm going to take your little bride-to-be out tonight to show you just how happy I am."

Eric creased his brows in confusion and he replied….

"I don't know if it's really a good idea to go out, I think I should make up for lost time here."

She smiled again folding her arms pivoting her nude sling back pumps and she answered…

"Yes you do need to make up for lost time, they are breaking ground on the Park Avenue project next week and Ginger said Richard is waiting to hear back from you on the Palace Hotel plans, oh and Isabel is interested in going over the numbers with us on her operation in Shreveport….So I'm making tonight a ladies night."

"Pam!" Eric called after her in objection, not pleased with Pam's method of springing everything on him at once. But she just smiled sweetly, her hand hanging from his door and finally concluded…

"There is no rest for the wicked brother dear…Especially when they show up for work right before the lunch hour, so I promise not to disturb you while you work away."

"Pam!" He hollered again but this time she was gone, closing the door cleverly behind her and Eric sighed in frustration. His sister always knew how to raise his blood pressure. But Eric knew regrettably that she was right for the most part. He had to make up for lost time now, despite his sisters recent fastball declaration to ambush his new fiancée tonight.

* * *

Sookie had finished packing up most of the kitchen to her apartment surprised at how much she was actually able to fit in that small sardine can after it was all said and done. She thought about sending some of it home to Jason, and donating the rest of what she couldn't use. Eric's kitchen certainly had newer and nicer appliances than hers did so she thought she would really only need the bare essentials. She sorted the boxes and then had lunch with Amelia, who had already scolded her for having to hear the news from Pam that she was engaged for real this time. But nevertheless, Amelia insisted that Sookie go out with them tonight to celebrate. Sookie was to meet Pam at the office and then they were all going to get ready at Pam's for the big night.

Finally she agreed reluctantly and then told Amelia she would meet her at 7.

Next on the agenda was picking up the puppy Eric bought her. All Sookie had to do was show the clerk the papers and the little guy was hers. She almost felt bad for taking him now when her life was so hectic, but she thought Eric would be home to watch him while she went out with the girls. Even though secretly her heart anguished to watch Eric's reaction when he returned to find the little monster making himself at home in his very expensive Manhattan apartment.

She smiled at the shop clerk and took her clumsy puppy to the door on his red plaid leash. He had no idea what to do and found every scrap of paper or street debris fascinating and delicious.

"So what am I supposed to call you?" Sookie asked him after stopping for a moment to let him drink from the doggy fountain in the park.

She thought about the name of her last dog, "Dean?' No he didn't look like a Dean, she bent down to turn off the splashing water when she heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Sookie?" He bent over to see if it was her and she straightened up, surprised but also not prepared for this encounter.

"Sam!" Sookie gasped in surprise wiping a long strand of blonde hair out of her face and then she looked back at him awkwardly unsure of what to say.

"It's good to see you…I tried your home phone a couple of times, but I guess you're not spending much time at home these days."

His eyes traveled to the ring on her finger and all of the sudden Sookie felt self-conscious. She remembered the last time she had spoken to Sam. It made her angry all over again knowing her long time friend and mentor had believed the paparazzi over her word and integrity.

"Yes, I'm in the process of moving actually." She replied tucking her hand in her coat pocket and Sam nodded. Crouching down on his knees he smiled and petted the puppies fluffy black and white head…

"And who's this little guy?"

Sookie smiled endearingly her face softening because the puppy was trying to chew on the faucet knob and she replied honestly…

"Well he actually doesn't even have a name yet, I just got him today."

Sam smiled and scruffed up his hair and he shook his head in mock disapproval…

"Now that's just not right…A dog as fine as this one without a name."

"I know…We're working on it." She replied and patted his fluffy head.

Sam smiled politely and he cut to the chase scruffing his hand through his hair like he had just done to her dog…

"Sookie, I owe you an apology, actually I owe you a few apologies."

Sookie creased her brow in confusion, well yes it was true he did owe her an apology but she didn't think he owed her any more than one and Sam continued looking down at his feet…

"I should have defended you when the Post came out with that scoop."

"Yes you should have." Sookie agreed, but then Sam lifted his gaze and he confessed…

"I think I did it because I was jealous…You know I had your back no matter what but when I saw those pictures of you and…." His voice trailed off and Sookie finished for him…

"Eric."

Sam looked up at her and nodded in agreement…"Right, Eric…Well I thought you had thrown yourself into the story and he was part of that, I guess its no surprise that I had feelings for you."

Sookie creased her brows, knowing this was hard for Sam, she had suspected as much but had no idea Eric was the reason Sam had abandoned her so easily, still she thought it necessary for him to explain and she nodded her head allowing him to go on…

"Anyway, I think that's why I didn't defend you, I wasn't the only guy in your life anymore, and now…(he looked back at her and his eyes raked over her face) Now I can see you are truly where you should be."

"Do you really mean that?" Sookie asked him knowing it would mean a lot if someone like Sam saw her happiness with Eric because Sam was as honest as one got and he nodded his head and smiled…

"Yeah I do…And…Well I wanted to let you know that if you want I think I can get your job back for you at the Times…We still haven't found anyone to replace you and you were the best investigative reporter we had."

Now it was Sookie's turn to smile, flattered, she appreciated the offer and Sam's compliments, but she knew in her heart what she wanted to do now and she nodded putting her hand on Sam's shoulder Sookie replied…

"Thank you Sam…But I actually want to try going free lance for awhile, maybe write a book or Autobiography or something."

Sam raised his brows clearly impressed and he nodded his head but couldn't hide his smirk.

"You never did do anything half ass did you Stackhouse?"

Sookie chuckled and she shook her head and replied honestly…

"No, that's not my style."

"Well give me a call when you have you're first draft out, I happen to know someone who could promote the hell out of it." He smirked referring to himself and Sookie smiled and nodded in agreement…

"Okay, I will."

"Take care of yourself Sook, and congratulations on everything!" Sam replied and with a smile he concluded…

"And don't take too long to find a name for the little guy or he might develop a complex."

Sookie smiled back at him and then he left the same way he came, with that slow gait, hands in his pocket and sandy blonde hair messy from the wind.

------------------

After she got the puppy home, Sookie didn't have much time left to get ready. She was glad she got the puppy to go and burn off so much energy when she was in the park. Setting up a heaping bowl of food for him and a dish of water, she laid down some newspapers, played with him for about 15 minutes and then she had to go.

"Daddy will be home to play with you soon." She placed a kiss on his fluffy head, feeling horribly guilty for leaving him alone on his first night, but Sookie knew by now that there would be hell to pay if she backed out on Pam, so she took her chances.

When she made her way down to the lobby, she even pushed aside her pride and asked Chow if he could look on the little guy before Eric got home. Which Chow was more than eager to assist with.

Once she made it downtown and into Northman Enterprises covertly, Sookie quickly snuck past Eric's secretary who was digging around in her files and crept into his large master office suite quietly. Eric had his back turned to her, on his phone his voice was raised and he was growling with authority to someone on the other end.

"I don't care what Edgington said, we are going with the glass siding for the North side, and the marble stone interior. Franklin has already gone over the blue prints and has provided his signature. It's about quality not economics, you don't want the city to sue us 10 years from now because we wanted to save a few pennies using cheap building materials do you?"

She stepped closer and set down her purse and coat silently.

"Yeah well I don't really give a shit what your accountant says, and frankly neither should you, unless you're accountant is the one you expect to pay you."

Sookie crept up from behind resting her fingers lightly on the black leather of his chair, careful not to touch him, but she could feel the heat coming from his tense shoulders desperately wanting to reach out.

"Yes, Walter you do that." He answered sharply signaling that the call was indeed over and then Sookie took her chance and leaned in to whisper in his other ear…

"Rough day at the office honey?"

Eric set the phone back down allowing Sookie to place it in the holder for him behind her back her attraction and desire growing ten fold because she could feel the energy between them and longed to be in his arms which mistakenly caused her to push the intercom button to reception with the ear piece of the phone as it fell back in it's cradle.

His grin grew double in size.

"Your voice is like music to my ears lover." He smiled and before Sookie could reply he had yanked her into his lap. Sookie squealed happily as his lips found hers and she kissed him back…between gasps of breath Sookie murmured against his mouth…

"I missed you." Even though it had been a few hours, she really had.

Eric smiled exultantly, all of his work and problems forgotten with his lover in his arms and he replied…

"I missed you too."

* * *

Pam passed Ginger's desk her brow raised in intrigue by the unmistakable sound of heavy breathing, and then she heard the voices of her brother and his new fiancée on the other end of the line.

Ginger had gone to make some copies, and she figured either Ginger or her brother must have forgotten to hang up their phones, but Pam couldn't help it. This was too good not to listen in on, so she sat on the edge of Ginger's desk and sipped her cup of coffee, enjoying the work place espionage as it ensued through the speakers.

* * *

Her swollen lips meshed against his as his hand roamed up under her top and reached inside to stroke her tender and aching breasts under the thin translucent fabric of her bra.

"I picked up the puppy (she brushed his strong jaw with her fingers) he's at the apartment now (she kissed his mouth) I asked Chow to look in on him."

Sookie moaned when his thumb brushed her aroused nipples and she instinctively moved to straddle his hips.

Eric crushed his warm mouth over hers once more pulling her back into him as his free hand cupped the back of her neck and he breathed…

"This has always been a fantasy of mine…After breaking down elevators that is…" He added with a wicked smirk.

Sookie smiled her happy tongue sliding cravingly across his and she replied already blessed by the silver haze of desire….

"I believe they just installed a surveillance camera incase it happens again."

Eric smirked his chest rumbling as his hardness pressed up against her crotch and he replied with a wicked smirk…

"Even better."

Sookie's face colored in a pink hue and she shook her head as he trailed hot wet kisses down her neck. The kind of kisses that made her insides clench and her panties wet and she breathed…

"Over my dead body." No, she wasn't going to conduct in any more acts of voyeurism, but he was oh so sexy right now and she melted into him giving her body over to hot mouth. Her hands spread out over his massive shoulders as his lips ventured south down into the vee into her blouse and he murmured against her heated flesh…

"Just give me time."

Sookie smiled despite her recent objections, he still was very charming, and persistent, she had to give him credit for that. She kissed him again and he asked her breathlessly…

"So shall we cross off another location on our list lover?"

His gaze hung with desire as Sookie felt her insides churn hungrily penetrated by the sea of blue staring back at her considering his offer more than she should have when she heard his phone start to ring breaking her out of her trance…

"Can we take a rain check?"

Eric met her gaze with one brow raised in intrigue and his deep voice asked huskily paying no attention to the damn phone…

"Do you really think I want to answer that?"

Sookie smirked, the phone still ringing and she argued…

"Well they know you are in here so if you don't answer someone's going to come looking for you."

Eric nipped her lip playfully as his arm reached for the receiver clumsily behind her and he replied…

"You are a true vixen lover."

Sookie smiled her hand massaging his manhood teasingly and she replied…

"Yes, I am."

He grilled her with his eyes and finally picked up the receiver….

"To be continued." Sookie whispered playfully throwing his words from the night before back at him and Eric just flipped his eyes off to the side in mock displeasure.

"Yes, this is Eric." He answered and then heard Pam's singsong voice on the other end announce…

"Time to let Cinderella ride on something beside you Lover boy."

Rolling his eyes he engaged in a round of verbal sparring with his sister debating proper workplace conduct with her while Sookie straightened herself out and got ready to face the firing squad. She was sure Eric was getting an earful right now, just hoping no one heard them, she put her jacket back on modestly and gave Eric a kiss goodbye before venturing out to meet Pam.

* * *

"Come on Gidget, we are going to get you plastered tonight!" Pam proclaimed with a wicked smirk walking up proudly to the bouncer in front of Studio 54 and flashing her million-watt smile. Pam took one hand, Amelia the other, and Sookie looked back from Pam to Amelia fearfully. She was having second thoughts about going out with these two on the town, they put a whole new meaning to the term 'no limits' and she suddenly wished Eric was here with her. At least he could handle his sister, and she could handle Amelia, but now she was clearly outnumbered. Amelia tugged on her hand and she replied...

"Don't worry, I'm sure Lover boy will still get frisky with you later tonight...In fact I hear he likes to do that a lot." Amelia winked back at Pam and Sookie hoped desperately that she could just disappear into that crack in the sidewalk forever.

"Why don't we just go out to a nice quiet little restaurant for some Thai food and herbal tea?" Sookie offered brightly, hoping to sway them as the bouncer unlatched the velvet rope to allow them inside.

"Maybe instead of acting like a boring Old Maid you'd rather I made out with you right here on the street?" Pam offered smartly as she leaned in to kiss the bouncers cheek in gratitude.

Sookie's eyes grew to large circles and she demanded crassly...

"You wouldn't?"

Pam's looked over her shoulder, her perfect painted smile turned up at the corners and she added with an arched brow for effect...

"Oh I would darling, you forget who you're dealing with."

Sookie closed her eyes tightly wondering again if she could just blink it all away and then Amelia added...

"Come on, after I heard about your little stunt back at the office today, I would think this would be small time in comparison."

Sookie looked back at Amelia confused and she asked wanting her to elaborate...

"What?"

"C'mon Sook, this is your chance to let loose, stop being so goddamn responsible and lighten up, we want you to have fun tonight." Amelia explained as she forged their way to the bar, Pam following with Sookie's hand held tightly in her clasp.

It didn't take them long to get their drinks. Three hot women, with hot bodies, ready to paint the town red, while scandalously dressed in sexy ensembles usually guaranteed quick customer service and once they had their first round of drinks they found a table.

"So any hot prospects?" Pam asked Amelia with brows raised, and Sookie looked up from her gin and tonic in question.

"Wait I thought you and..."

Amelia smiled putting her hand on Sookie's back and she replied..."Cool your jets Sis, you're brother was sweet but well it is what it is."

Sookie creased her brows in confusion and Amelia smiled back and she answered...

"You didn't really want to be related to me anyway did you?"

She thought after all the fuss that Amelia and Jason were a couple now, but she had misjudged them yet again, it seemed. At first she felt confusion and Sookie thought maybe she should be disappointed but after spotting the spark in Amelia's eyes she knew Jason most likely bit off more than he could chew with her friend and she finally replied with a hint of sarcasm...

"No, I really didn't."

Pam smiled smugly and put her delicate hand on Sookie's other shoulder adding...

"Of course she doesn't, she already has a sister in law, so get you're own!"

Just then the waiter brought over 6 tequila shots with a bottle of Tabasco sauce and Pam smirked back at them adding…

"Now that the real drinks are here, Id like to make a toast."

She darted her eyes over to the shot glasses signaling that Sookie and Amelia should both take one. Amelia grabbed hers and took the small bottle of Tabasco sauce. She shook two drops into each shot glass. Sookie was more reluctant, wishing for once that she could just let down her hair, so what was the harm in a couple shots right?

Each woman armed with a glass, Pam announced…

"To Happy endings."

And she clinked her glass against theirs as they all smiled and replied in agreement…

**"To happy endings."**

They each took the shot and Sookie felt like her throat was on fire as they downed the Tabasco filled drink.

They all set down their empty glasses on the table and took another.

Pam put up her second shot up in salute and added….

"And to broken elevators!" Pam added with a smirk as they repeated after her…

**"To broken elevators!"**

They all downed their second shot and then Sookie realized what Pam had just said.

Promptly spitting out the remainder of her tequila she started coughing. Pam raised her hand for the waiter and she looked back at Sookie as Amelia patted her friends back…

"Are you alright dear?"

Sookie's face colored purple until Amelia handed her what she thought was a glass of water, when in reality it was just her gin and tonic. And she downed it quickly.

Although the gin did help mildly Sookie tried to allow the coughing to subside and then she looked back at Pam and asked her…

"How did you know about that?"

"Speaker phones work wonders darling, you really should be more careful with those things."

"You mean you heard us…You heard everything?" Sookie was mortified. The waitress brought them more drinks and Pam replied…

"Only up until that call came in…It's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's not like my brother doesn't have a reputation, but I have to say I'm impressed…caught in an elevator is taking it to a whole new level."

She smiled devilishly and dare she think that Pam actually looked quite proud of Sookie in that moment.

But Sookie so did not want to hear about this right now, she wished Eric was here to help her defend herself because he was really good at that. She downed her second glass of gin and tonic and shot up out of her chair announcing to them…

"Let's Dance!"

Pam and Amelia rushed up out of their chairs to join Sookie on the dance floor happy for a change of venue.

They shook their booties to 'Don't Stop till you get enough,' by Michael Jackson. Sookie didn't care what she looked like; she was going to have a good time tonight, no matter how much her body resisted it. She shook her hands in the air and bumped hips with Pam and Amelia making their little three some the envy of every other dancer on that floor.

Drawing a little more attention than necessary, Sookie felt a large hand grab her waist and grind against her backside. She spun around to face some large bald guy who she swore had purple eyes but couldn't tell if it was the lighting or the alcohol and he asked her…

"Allow me to take you for a spin Babe."

Despite her recent attempts at fun, this wasn't really what she had in mind and Sookie shook her head replying…

"No I'm fine, I already have partners."

She couldn't blame a guy for trying and turned back around to get back into the circle with Pam and Amelia when he tugged at her waist and spun her back around, grinding his body down against hers to show her he could dance he replied…

"C'mon, don't be such a buzz kill…A young hot little thing like you should be dancing with a real man like me."

Unfortunately for him, now Pam had picked up on the little intrusion and as the song switched to "YMCA" she asked him crudely…

"Didn't you hear what she said Lug Nut, go make like a tree and leave us alone!"

The big man glared at her and Sookie replied honestly…

"I think it's for the best."

He stared at her in bewilderment for a moment and growled…

"Nothing but a cock tease, Figures, you bitches were all show and no action."

Pam raised her brows in surprise and then she went up and got in his face, pulling his dick down hard like a milk cows teat and she asked him with a biting tone as his face turned beet red…

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"You Bitch Carpet Munchers!" He growled spitefully, his eyes misting up and that's when Sookie lost it. Using her martial art's training she kicked him hard in the nuts and he dropped promptly down onto the disco floor his body obviously reeling in pain, the lyrics playing loud above their heads…

"_Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down.  
Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground."_

She smirked actually feeling empowered after taking that ass hole down a notch, but her stalkings had a tear in them and she slammed on her heel just a little too hard when she brought her leg back down causing the tip to chip. Sookie went back to their table stumbling a little due to the wobbly heel, not to mention the alcohol was starting to set in, and she told Pam and Amelia…

"I'm going to use the ladies to freshen up, Ill be right back."

Pam and Amelia nodded and asked Sookie if she needed any help, but Sookie insisted she was okay. She just needed to take her shoes off for a second, sit down and get the world to stop spinning around her.

She made it to the ladies room without much trouble, remembering the last time she was in here. She had just run into Eric outside and was practically spitting fire after their first encounter.

Luckily she had the story to distract her. It actually seemed like a lifetime ago. Sookie thought. She slipped her shoes and silk stalkings off, freshened up with some cold water, a towel, and looked at her reflection in the mirror, noting the woman she had become in such a short time.

She wasn't as self conscious as she used to be, she realized. The old Sookie would have never even entertained going to a place like this for entertainment. But the new Sookie, despite her reluctance at first and that last incident on the dance floor was actually having fun.

She could think of only one other thing that would make her happier. Smiling down at her ring, Sookie reached into her small purse and pulled out some lip-gloss. Despite being a little tipsy, Sookie had much in store tonight for her man. If he thought last night was something, her thoughts trailed off wickedly and she smirked in the mirror.

Yes, home is where she wanted to be right now. It was where her heart was.

She reached down massaging her heal lightly before placing her tender feet back into the stiletto pumps Pam had loaned her and then Sookie fixed her hair and reapplied her lip gloss. After placing everything carefully back in her purse she turned to leave the room eager to return to her friends and call it a night and that's when a cold chill ran across her spine as her head raised in caution. The vision standing before her caused her to stop dead in her tracks.

Sookie could barely believe her eyes when she found herself face to face staring back at the one and only, La Prima Donna Bitch Royale Miss Sophie Anne LeClerc, who was standing there glaring back at her with that evil smile plastered across her face.

Sophie reached behind herself locking the door. "Hi Backwater!" Sophie greeted her with a mocking tone and she added with one brow raised wickedly…

"I thought that was you I saw coming in here."

Sookie watched her, stepping forward, all of her instincts told her to get away but Sophie Anne stepped forward blocking her from the door, her one and only exit, and she spat back, shaking her head in refusal…

"No honey, you're not going anywhere, you and I have some unfinished business and we are taking care of it now!"

Sookie remained calm, but she was sure as the sky was blue that things weren't going to end well for her tonight. In fact, she was quite certain of that now.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN**: Another long one, but I give it to you out of love, lol. Im so sorry about the delay, life does not pause for anyone it seems. Anyway, thank you thank you thank you to each and every one of you for your patience, and for reading, and reviewing, it means the world to me. Hope this chapter doesnt dissapoint. And simba, let me know if I screwed up on the french, i was winging it, which is never a smart thing to do. ;) Hope you enjoy! xoxo

**Chapter 20**

Eric got home after a long day at work. He couldn't help but Miss Sookie and wish he could look forward to seeing her when she got home, but he knew she was most likely gallivanting around town with his spinster sister and her crazy friend.

He brought some of his work home with him knowing he could use this time to get things done. Eric had almost forgotten about the puppy until Chow greeted him at the door and informed him that the little fur ball had been taken out for a stroll around the block and had even been fed pizza that Chow had special delivered.

Eric thought it strange that Chow would order a puppy pizza, but he thanked him for the gesture nonetheless, knowing Chow must have still felt some guilt about the elevator fiasco which Eric had to put a stop to pronto by insisting that he take his company ticket's to the opera. La Bohème was playing this month. Chow of course argued but Eric finally convinced him, making haste he jumped in his and Sookie's elevator and rode it up to his apartment.

As Eric suspected after Sookie's tip off, there was now a camera. He knew Chow and everyone else mind the one fireman had no idea what really went down the other night, this was just an extra safety precaution, but Eric couldn't help but think what if he could get his lover to test the boundaries on this little contraption. Maybe even swipe the tape and keep the copy for themselves? It took home entertainment to a new level, Eric thought with a smirk, contemplating his next calculating move he got off on his floor and made his way to his door with a spring in his step.

One thing he knew, when Sookie got back he was going to absolutely devour her. He didn't know if it was the newly engaged thing, or the fact that he felt like he could finally ravish her without consequence because she belonged to him and he her. She was his now, he thought with a benevolent smirk twisting the key.

_No fur ball to be found_, Eric noted stepping inside.

"Hey…" He called out realizing they hadn't come up with a name for the creature. But he was met by silence and Eric figured the puppy must be asleep somewhere.

Eric set down his keys and briefcase on the kitchen table. He decided to put on a pot of coffee to caffeinate him for the long night ahead and went in to the fridge to find his special Swedish blend when out of no where, he got a strong whiff of his cologne. Eric sniffed his jacket wondering if he was just detecting his own odor permeating off his clothing and he shrugged it off, he had more important things to concentrate on, work for one, and flipped on the machine.

He placed the chilled grounds out on the counter and began to pour the water into his espresso maker.

Eric had just gotten the espresso loaded and brewing when he heard the unmistakable noise of something shattering. It sounded like glass or possibly a vase. Eric on high alert left the kitchen in search of the source of that noise.

It sounded like it had come from the bedroom and Eric crept quietly through the hallway, preparing himself for an intruder, he stepped inside flicking on the light switch, and then gasped in shock...

"No."

Eric's jaw dropped at what he found before him. There were feathers everywhere. A huge tear in the feather down comforter and off to the side he saw the shattered bottle of his cologne along with a half chewed bar of his soap.

He was too stunned to summon a reaction, and then Eric heard faint growling and gruffing to his side. It finally clicked for him what had happened. His brow furrowing in anger he turned around to address the source of his problems and show this dog who was master and then Eric's face grew red when he realized what it was doing now.

Their new puppy, the innocent little angel Sookie had raved about earlier today while leaving his office was dragging one of his patent leather shoes across the wood floor and shaking it by the heal, like it was some stupid toy.

The puppy oblivious to Eric's presence continued to chew on his heal and Eric swept down and yanked it away from him, as the puppy barked and growled for his toy back.

Losing his cool he finally shouted…

"NO! BAD DOG!"

"THIS ISN'T SOME CHEAP RAWHIDE TREAT, THIS IS A DIOR PATENT LEATHER laced men's shoe and YOU'VE RUINED IT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING???"

His eyes were enraged and the puppy just whimpered and rolled over on his back begging for forgiveness and a tummy scratch.

Eric sighed feeling incredibly frustrated and guilty at the same time, not sure why he couldn't stay mad cause this puppy really had gone to town on this room, but his innocence won out.

"Is that why they make you so cute you little demon seed?" Eric asked the puppy as he bent down to scratch his tummy.

The puppy licked his hand then jumped up to Eric's knees whimpering to be picked up and held.

"You actually expect me to coddle and comfort you after all the damage you did?"

The puppy whined again as if in reply, not letting up and Eric found himself bending to pick the little monster up, swearing to himself in Swedish, he added…

"We really do have to come up with a name for you so I can say it while yelling at you."

The puppy licked his face and then Eric smelled the strong cologne drenched all over the dogs fluffy back.

"That was expensive cologne too, you must have good taste."

The dog nuzzled his nose in Eric's neck and Eric rolled his eyes, announcing unwilling to be swayed by the cuteness factor...

"Come on, you're taking a bath and then I'm going to call around town to see if I can find a trainer that will teach dogs to clean up after themselves."

******

Sookie swallowed deeply, the dizziness in her head coming forth because Sophie Anne had that kind of effect on her and Sookie asked her sharply...

"What are you doing here Sophie?"

Sophie Anne snorted and she shook her head in disgust and disbelief of Sookie's general cluelessness and she spat back...

"You really have to ask Blondie? I came back to get even and teach a cheating hick a thing or two about vengeance."

Sookie looked back at her as if the woman had lost her mind wobbling a little with growing dizziness she stepped forward in an attempt to brush it off and Sophie paced back towards the mirror and mused...

"And to think he actually went back to you after having his fill with me." Sophie laughed wickedly and Sookie felt the chills of jealousy run down her spine, consumed also by a sudden wave of nausea she felt the need to hold on to the side of the chair and Sookie shook her head and declared angrily…

"He's with me now, he never wanted you!"

Suddenly Sophie straightened up and began to approach her with a bemused smirk painted across her fiendish face.

"Are you feeling tired yet?" Sophie asked paying no attention to Sookie, checking her nails she glanced back at Sookie expectantly.

Sookie looked back at Sophie puzzled for a moment and as her comments slowly processed in her minds, she realized she was feeling very tired, and as she blinked, it felt like Sophie was getting further and further away. A pit sank in her stomach as she realized Sophie Anne knew a lot about her current physical state at the moment and she asked her accusingly...

"What did you do to me?"

Recognizing something was most definitely wrong now Sookie used all of her strength to stand tall and glare at Sophie in the face menacingly...

Sophie simply smiled smugly and answered...

"You've been roofied darling, I snuck the pills in your drinks back before that hideous display of yours on the dance floor."

She felt tired, oh so tired and the vertigo was setting in. Sookie was finding it hard to hold her balance and she fought back weakly growling...

"You bitch."

Sophie smirked stepping closer to Sookie she replied wickedly....

"Tsk, tsk Backwater, haven't you learned by now that we take out our trailer with the trash."

"What are you going to do, try to kill me, like your little friend Vivian did?" Sookie asked spitefully knowing full well Vivian must have had help from Sophie, but Sophie just smiled smugly…

"That lunatic was just a tool for me to get what I needed…"

"Which was?" Sookie asked growing angrier and more weary by the moment, and Sophie laughed…

"Well, let's just say I like to have my cake and eat it to, but it would have tasted even better with that Swedish icing we both love so much."

Sookie glared at her, feeling lethargic now, she wanted to throttle the bitch, but as she tried to move, her legs buckled and she collapsed down on the chair. Her eyes fought to stay open, but her body was powerless to stop the effects of the drug.

Sophie went up to her and stroked her hair, answering in a demeaning manner...

"But now, I'm going to take back what should have been mine to begin with."

She smiled as Sookie blinked, her eyelids getting heavier and Sophie reached over taking Sookie's hand in her own, she slid the engagement ring off Sookie's finger and placed it on her own.

"No." Sookie replied weakly no longer able to feel her arms or legs...No she couldn't lose her ring, she couldn't lose him...

"Take your lesson from a real woman who has it all and knows what he needs in a wife...It belongs to me now."

She chuckled to herself and shook her head as if a thought had just come to her...

"I bet you even think he's going to stay faithful to you don't you?"

"Oh you poor simple minded girl!" She laughed again evilly and then she leaned in and got in Sookie's face, the playfulness of her tone gone and she threatened.

"If you try to take it back, Ill tell the world what you can do."

Sophie Anne's ice blue eyes stared down at her and laughed mirthfully at Sookie's weak attempt to grab it back…

"You may have escaped last month's headline sugar, but Ill make sure that doesn't happen again if I see your bottle blonde head anywhere near me. Capish trailer trash?"

Sookie blinked again feeling her strength slipping from her until finally her head bent over limply, her arm's hanging over the chair, she flinched back in one final attempt to fight it, and then the blackness claimed her.

"Ill take that as a yes." Sophie Anne finally proclaimed kissing the ring. She thought briefly about taking her purse too, but she didn't want to be stupid. The ring she could have resized and restyled. Backwaters fat little fingers were too big for her anyway. Smiling wickedly, Sophie cast Sookie one more look of disdain before unlocking the door and letting herself out.

* * *

"What is taking that girl so long?" Pam looked back at Amelia with a sigh she shook her head.

"Maybe I should go see if she fell in!" Amelia offered jokingly sipping her martini, and Pam finally nodded in agreement…

"The party is not over yet and I'm not letting Gidget out of here until she experiences some reckless abandonment."

"Wouldn't that be much easier to accomplish with your brother here?" Amelia asked kidding and Pam arched her brow in intrigue…

"You know, that might just be the trick…I wanted to give her a little breathing room so she could let down her hair with the girls, but perhaps that was never the problem to begin with."

Pam looked back at Amelia thoughtfully finishing off the last of her drink she rose and announced…

"Come on then, let's get Cinderella and Prince charming back together before Cinderella turns into a pumpkin."

Amelia nodded and smiled and they made their way over to the ladies restroom, and that's when Pam felt a chill run down her back. Over by the coat check, wearing the most hideous fur she had ever seen was none other than Eric's ex Sophie Anne LeClerc. Pam suddenly got a bad taste in her mouth hoping the bitch would know what's good for her and scram.

She just hoped Sookie hadn't run into her because if Sophie had said anything to her new sister in law Pam would have to pound her sweet little debutant ass into the ground.

Amelia pushed their way into the women's bathroom and Pam cast Sophie one more look of disgust before they both rushed inside to search for Sookie.

Neither had to look very far, once inside. Laying there passed out on a leather chair was Sookie. Pam looked at Amelia and Amelia Pam for a moment in shock and then they both snapped out of it and rushed to Sookies side in concern.

"Sookie? Sookie honey can you hear me?" Amelia asked.

But Sookie was out cold.

"She didn't have that much to drink did she?" Pam questioned Amelia trying to get her bearings on things because she didn't want her brother pissed at her for yet another thing and Amelia shook her head…

"She looked a little tipsy after dancing, but I never thought shed pass out."

Pam creased her brow, the concern churning over to worry and she finally told Amelia…

"Go get her a cold water compress…I'm going to call Eric to pick us up." Amelia nodded and Pam snapped to attention, never one to waste time worrying she rushed back outside to phone Eric and tell him what happened.

-------------------

"What happened to her?" Eric asked rushing into the bathroom worriedly. He felt panic the entire drive over, but luckily Amelia had roused her with the cold water and smelling salts she kept in her purse for emergencies just like this one...

"Eric!" Sookie's eyes lit up when she saw him, still clearly lucid she greeted him with a small knowing smile…

"Sookie!" His face creased with relief kneeling down beside her on the chair and Eric pulled her smaller body towards him greeting her in a warm embrace and he asked her concerned meeting her gaze once more…

"Are you alright?"

Sookie looked back at him and giggled causing Eric to smile curiously wondering what was so funny and he asked her…

"What happened?"

Sookie smiled and she replied biting her lip reliving an obviously delicious fantasy completely oblivious to anything or anyone outside her little world…

"I was just thinking about your cute little muffin tushie."

Eric raised one brow, he wasn't one to get embarrassed easily but muffin tushie is not a term he would ever use in his vocabulary and he asked her more seriously…

"Did you hit your head when you fell darling?"

Sookie shook her head and laughed, and then she looked straight at Amelia and replied offhandedly…

"I know you could never imagine it, but it's the most perfect ass you've ever seen, and his other side…don't even get me started! In fact…."

She was about to add something else, giving Pam and Amelia entirely too much information when someone walked through the door bursting Sookie's little bubble. It was the hostess and she came over to them asking concerned…

"Is she going to be alright, shall we call an ambulance for her?"

Eric looked back at the woman and then Sookie, realizing if she was well enough to talk about his man parts, then she was well enough to go home…

"Thank you, but I think she will be okay, Ill just take her home and put her to bed." He concluded and as he lifted her up Sookie giggled and mused…

"Yes take me to bed lover, I'm craving the Gracious Plenty."

"He's an animal in bed." Sookie whispered from behind the back of her hand to Amelia and Amelia giggled casting Pam a musing glance and Amelia replied…

"You have to admit, her honesty is refreshing."

Eric's face colored not exactly imagining this scenario for discussing thing such as sex as the hostess led them out, Pam trailing behind she chided in Swedish…

"_Gracious Plenty huh? No wonder you love her so much, that ego of yours must be 10 times the size by now."_

Eric rolled his eyes and shot Pam a warning glare and she added…

"_Oh don't worry, Ill hang onto that one for years to tease you with, I mean who can resist the cute little muffin tushie after all?"_

"_That's enough Pam!" _He replied more than ready to end the current topic of conversation and she had to chuckle switching back to English she added…

"Don't tell me you're getting modest now."

Amelia looked back at them both curiously wondering what they were talking about and oblivious to it all Sookie concluded…

"Modesty isn't what Id call it."

And at that point Pam broke out into a round of laughter followed by Amelia as they tailed Eric out the back door where his shiny new red corvette was waiting to take them home.

********

Sookie had a hell of a headache when she woke up the next morning, trying to get a grip on what happened last night she just sat there and groaned trying to shift the axis of pain to her center so she could turn onto her back. She looked to her side and noticed Eric was gone. Closing her eyes she tried to will the pain away and then looked to her other side, the side with the night stand and noticed a note next to a glass of water and two tablets of aspirin.

She took a deep breath ignoring the throbbing in her head. She knew Eric must have left the aspirin for her, she just hoped he wasn't mad for last night. God, she couldn't even remember last night, let alone how she got here in this bed. She put her hand on the warm skin of her face to cool it, having brushed her hand across her face a thousand times before this, but she noticed something different this time.

Sookie pulled her hand back and studied it curiously, still too groggy to pinpoint the change looking at the curve of her fingers and the shape of her hand as it hung mysteriously above her face, and then she turned her hand over feeling that something was missing, and it suddenly hit her.

_Her ring was gone!_

Sookie felt that sick panicking feeling creep into her stomach once more like a black cancerous mass as the events of the night came flooding back into her memory.

_Sophie Anne took her ring! That fucking bitch took her ring!_ She put her hand up to her face again her head starting to pound now and she shook her head in anger. She had never wanted to kill anyone before this, but now she knew what it felt like to hate.

Taking a deep breath Sookie needed something to get her mind off her rage so she lifted the small sheet of paper and read his note.

_"Lover, Take these. I'm in the living room working, I didn't want to disturb your beauty sleep, but I would like to speak with you when you're ready. -Love E."_

Sookie swallowed nervously, thinking his gesture sweet, but unaware of what he wanted to talk about, hoping Eric didn't notice her ring was missing, which most definitely did not help the heap of nerves piling up inside her.

She told herself she had to suck it up. Eric is what was important, not some stupid ring, not stupid Sophie. She couldn't let her get to her the way she had. Making the conscious decision to take it all in stride today and just be thankful for the gift she had been given, Sookie forced herself up.

She downed the aspirin with the water, and washed away the remainder of her headache with a scalding hot shower, got dressed although strangely she still felt naked, and then went out in search of Eric.

She found him right where he said he'd be, his head buried in paperwork, a sleeping puppy snoring next to him. A little thrill ran through her body at the site of him in the flesh, so stoic and strong and hard working. Sookie almost hated to disturb this Kodak moment, because they were both too adorable for words. Approaching him not wanting to wake their puppy or startle him, she spoke softly with a smile…

"I see you've found a new best friend."

Eric looked up from his work and met Sookie's gaze curious for a moment and then his face relaxed and he patted the spot next to him on the sofa and replied with a smile...

"Why, Sleeping Beauty you're finally awake." He brushed aside his paperwork and set it on the coffee table as Sookie came around she joked...

"Yes and I didn't even need a kiss from Prince Charming to rouse me."

Eric smirked and he stretched his arm out helping her down in the seat next to him and he asked her smoothly...

"Well will you take a kiss now?"

Sookie looked back at him and smiled that warm fuzzy feeling returning in her stomach. Nodding her head her eyes flicked with his igniting a spark she replied musingly…

"Since when do you even need to ask?"

He raised one brow as if contemplating that notion and then he leaned towards her sinking his lips slowly down over hers. Her whole body tingled and he reached to pull her closer and she folded her body into his. _Now this was the right way to start the day_, she thought. Sookie felt the strong yearning return. She kissed him back with passion their lips dancing, speaking with their tongues, missing each other from a long and drama filled night, and he took her breath away.

After a nice long savory and decadent kiss, she looked back at him through lucid eyes knowing with one kiss, he could mend her broken heart, with one kiss, he could make her believe in love again, with one kiss he could probably even cure cancer…In Eric's arms she could forget about all their troubles, Sookie thought thankfully. She felt safe and warm and protected and it was heaven.

She knew Sophie Anne couldn't touch her here, squeezing him a little tighter Sookie closed her eyes and tried to just clear her mind of last night. She nuzzled her nose into his neck, and they got more comfortable settling into the sofa. Silently she wished they could just stay this way forever she took a deep breath in and exhaled out.

But unfortunately Eric took Sookie's silence as a segueway into last night, his concern now apparent. Obviously he wasn't about to let her forget about it and he asked snaking his arm around her waist and weaving his fingers in between hers...

"So do you want to tell me what happened last night?"

_No, no she absolutely DID NOT want to tell him about what happened last night_, she thought surely. Sookie knew dragging Eric into this was not going to solve any problems, nor help her. He didn't deserve more shit from Sophie either, he had dealt with enough. No she knew now this was between Sophie and herself. Testing the waters wanting to make sure she wasn't setting herself up to fall flat on her face however, she asked him unable to meet his gaze, wanting to know what he knew...

"What do you mean?"

His strong hand closed in around her collarbone and he rubbed her shoulders in a soothing manner. _Why did he have to be so wonderful?_ Sookie thought feeling a hundred times guiltier for keeping this from him...

"Well my sister and Amelia found you passed out in the ladies bathroom at Studio 54 last night, and after your little outburst, I carried you home and you were mumbling things in your sleep. Pam said she saw Sophie Anne leaving the club not long after they discovered what happened to you, you didn't happen to run into her did you?"

He asked prying away slowly at her reserves of strength.

Sookie put her hand on her forehead once more, not sure if she could do this. It was very hard to keep things from the man who knew what her soul looked like inside and out.

She quickly realized she was flashing her sans ring hand and swiftly brought it back down to her hip.

"Honestly I can't remember much about last night." Sookie fibbed, feeling worse by the minute.

Eric raised his brow in question and he asked her teasingly…"Not even when you announced in Studio 54 in front of everyone that you wanted more Gracious Plenty?"

Sookie's eyes grew wide in shock, momentarily forgetting about her missing ring she looked back at Eric wondering if he was pulling her leg, because she didn't know what was worse, that kind of humiliation or her swimming head at the moment…

"I didn't really?"

Eric smiled smugly and he pressed his warm lips against her forehead and replied…

"Who am I to deny my beautiful fiancées request?"

She felt dizzy like there were too many thoughts whirling around in her head, overwhelmed and worried her shoulders tensed and Eric assured her with his soothing voice…

"Relax lover."

He leaned in to kiss her cheek once more...

"You were radiant and full of grace and poise as always..."

Sookie's face colored pink and then he kissed the other cheek, as his lips lowered and found themselves buried in her neck. Sucking lightly to tenderize her skin to her unbridled delight, Eric muttered lowly...

"I have to run into work later, but first...how about some brunch to relieve some of that tension?" Eric asked her lucidly with a wicked smile.

Her mind still fighting back with webs of worry, but whatever he was doing, he was succeeding. Eric was very good at relaxing her. His lips working magic across her sensitive skin and she felt her body surrender to him.

The puppy jumped down on the floor as if he knew they would soon need the extra space and both Eric and Sookie smiled, while Eric remarked...

"At least he get's points for knowing when to buzz off."

He came back to kiss Sookie and she felt all of her troubles melt away trapped under his spell she mused...

"What's the matter, afraid a little puppy can walk all over you?"

His hand travelled up under her shirt to stroke her full perky breasts showing her he wasn't really serious about the rudeness thing, far more interested in Sookie at the moment Eric countered...

"He already does."

She smiled, wrapping her small hands around his neck, Sookie pulled Eric towards her for a thirst quenching kiss as he gently nudged her down on the sofa…

"Sounds like me." She smiled in jest as his swollen lips meshed over hers once more as she wrapped her hungry thighs around his hips, and then Eric pulled back and replied…

"At least you don't chew up shoes and tear apart down comforters, although Id hardly object if you did..."

Sookie giggled, the weight already lifting from her shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his large frame as his lips ravished hers. He brought his hand down to her panties and teasingly dipped one long finger inside followed by another.

Sookie gasped as he rubbed against her sensitive clit and played with her delicate sheath causing her insides to stir and her sweet nectar to emerge in desire. And then his lips trailed a line down her neck, pushing her tee back up he sucked on the silky skin of her abdomen, nipping the tender flesh of her lace covered breasts, he then dropped his stubble covered chin down to scratch her navel, licking and kissing until his lips reached the waistline of her panties and then he stopped and looked up at her for a moment in predatory need.

Sookie let out a little shudder, her body already hot and vibrating from his attentive mouth, his dark eyes hauntingly erotic. And Eric slowly unzipped the fly of her jeans. His tongue teasing her sensitive skin as his fingers slid back inside pushing her panties down far enough to uncover her wet desire.

Sookie felt the cool air brush her thighs igniting her senses and then Eric's warm mouth covered her hungrily going in for the kill and she moaned loudly.

His tongue brushed against her vulnerable clit as his fingers dipped deeper inside causing her legs to collapse down to the sides. In her mind she begged him to let up but her body would not let her object as his devouring mouth took her from climax to teasing climax and then back to square one again. He was relentless and knew exactly what he was doing.

"Eric!" She cried, feeling that she was blissfully close to her surrender, she buried her fingers in his hair, begging him with her sheath and thighs hot against his lips for release and then he gave it to her causing her to grip the back of the couch bracing herself for the final countdown and then it finally happened.

She screamed his name and then her head fell back against the sofa pillow. _Fuck, fuck fuck. He was good_, Sookie thought her mind a scrambled mess of particles and fragments. She panted and pulled him back up to kiss her hotly.

She could taste herself on his tongue as he dipped inside her mouth and she purred happily as her hand stroked his cheek and she began to suck on the rough flesh of his neck. Unguarded, she dropped her hand down to stroke his hard chest, and that's when she felt his fingers brush over hers, and his eyes lifted to meet hers in question.

"What happened to your ring?" He asked holding her hand in his and examining it closely.

She closed her eyes suddenly shaken out of her blissful haze by the returning rocks in her stomach knowing there was no way she could avoid the truth, let alone address the subject, and she quickly pulled her hand away and sat up folding her legs together tightly.

She prayed that she wouldn't regret this later and Sookie finally replied without even blinking…

"Pam has it; I had her put it in her purse last night for safe keeping."

She flinched as if to brace herself for the sting of his anger, for the sting of lying to him, because she was an awful despicable person who was no better than Sophie Anne and deserved to be put on the iron rack but it never came.

As her eyes flicked with his, Sookie suddenly questioned whether or not she deserved someone as trusting and wonderful as Eric. What if the problem before wasn't him, but her? What if Sophie was right and eventually he would move on to bigger and better things after he got bored with her? She wasn't exactly his type, upper class New York society was his type. What would he do with some small town hillbilly like her? What if someday he left her again?

"Sookie?" Eric asked breaking her dark trance and she finally looked up at him and he asked her gently…

"Is something wrong?"

Eric had felt like Sookie had been keeping something from him up until now. It just didn't all add up, the Studio and her passing out, her missing ring, and keeping him at a convenient distance? He wanted her to tell him but something was still clearly holding her back. Of course she gave him the standard false smile…

"No, I'm fine."

She leaned in to kiss his sweet and savory lips, still coated with her taste and she nodded assuring him and added clearly trying to divert his questioning gaze…

"I love you."

Now he knew something was wrong. Not only did Sookie not seem herself, but she had never used those three words before to divert him. Eric didn't like this, he didn't like it one bit, but had no other choice to keep the charade of the ignorant fiancé going so he could get to the root of this problem…

He smoothed his thumb over her lip playfully. She was quivering under his touch and Eric knew there was one surefire way of getting whatever she was hiding out of her…It had worked before and it could work again, he thought hopefully--Sex.

Turning his body to face Sookie his lips met her in the middle and his large hand began to skirt its way down along her naked ass hidden under the opened denims she was wearing, mere moments from completely discarding them. But before he could even start to have fun Sookie pulled back quickly putting some distance between herself and him and she replied brashly…

"You don't want to be late for work do you?" Eric narrowed his eyes and studied her with his sharp eyes for a moment. He didn't miss a beat.

Sookie had never felt more exposed or guilty, and Eric replied calling her bluff…

"I'm sure my sister can handle the place without me for a few hours."

Sookie shook her head knowing she would have to bring out the big guns if she wanted to keep the charade going because she was always powerless to his sexual advances. Part of her was screaming inside to just tell him the truth, but the fear was more prominent and she slid even further away. Standing now she found the puppy and picked him up and declared with a sudden anxiousness…

"The puppy probably has to pee…And I have a hundred errands to run, and I haven't even started making plans for the wedding, did you know that some of these places require reservations months and sometimes years in advance?"

If he wasn't certain of something off about her before, he was certain now, and Eric swung his arm up on the couch and watched her try to put on her busy act straightening up the living room. He finally had no other choice but to stand and Sookie came back promising him with a reluctant guilt held in her gaze…

"I promise we will finish part two when you get home tonight from work, in fact maybe I can greet you in something much more enticing, and we can pick up where we left off."

There was a dark mischief in her gaze, and had Eric not heard the whole cock and bull routine before this he may have bought it hook line and sinker, but he wasn't a moron.

"Fine." He finally concluded with a stiff smile, and Sookie leaned up to kiss him, and she proclaimed oblivious to his new found frigidness...

"It will be worth your while, just wait."

Eric forced a smile adding one more kiss to her forehead, to show her he was still on par and he concluded...

"Ill be counting on it lover."

Sookie smiled and went back to the bedroom to find a new pair of panties. Eric not wanting Sookie to hear him went into his study to make a quick phone call.

He drummed his fingers against the desk as the phone rang, and Gingers cheerful voice answered...

"Northman Enterprises, how may I direct your call?"

"Pam please!" Eric replied trying to control his voice so Ginger wouldn't know it was him and she replied quickly...

"One moment please Mr. Northman!"

Eric sighed and rolled his eyes in frustration and a minute later Pam picked up and she asked him...

"Don't even tell me your taking the rest of the day off, I'm up to my elbows in building permits for this goddamn groundbreaking next week, now all three networks want to be there to film the first dig."

Eric shook his head and replied in a hushed tone...

"Not now Pam, I need to find out exactly what you remember from last night, Sookie is acting strange."

Pam paused for a moment and she asked him with a hint of sarcasm…

"Well in that case let's just close up the office and alert the presses that 'Sookie is acting strange! Please pray tell, what has she done now? Enquiring minds want to know?"

"Are you finished?" Eric asked her not amused and then the puppy came up to the doorway and barked.

"Shhh!" Eric put his finger up to his mouth not wanting Sookie to know he was in here on the phone with Pam…

"What the hell is that?" Pam asked "Concluding…" Are you at the zoo or something?"

"No I'm at home." Eric replied, explaining…"I got Sookie a dog."

She couldn't help but bust out laughing and then Pam replied…

"Don't tell me the dog has you tied up and Gidget gave him the rope, what's wrong, did she go S and M on you?"

"Pam I'm serious" Eric hissed and he asked her again..."Tell me again about Sophie Anne, and why didn't you give her the ring back last night?"

"Sophie Anne was as ghastly as ever in some dreadful fur, in fact she was just leaving when I spotted her; wait a minute, what ring?" Pam asked trying to follow him and Eric replied...

"Sookie's engagement ring, she said she gave it to you for safekeeping."

Pam paused for a moment and then finally answered truthfully...

"Eric, I never took her ring, I thought she had it on."

Now it was Eric's turn to pause in thought churning over the events of last night and this morning in his head and he finally asked her...

"When did you say Sophie Anne left again? Was it before or after you found Sookie?"

"Before." Pam answered and then stopped for a moment realizing what her brother was getting at, she asked him...

"Are you saying?"

Eric nodded his head and completed his sisters thought..."Yes, I think Sophie Anne took her ring."

Just then Eric heard the door shut. "She just left." He announced and Pam exclaimed on the other end...

"Eric, she's going to see La Bitch!"

Eric sighed having a feeling Pam was right he nodded his head and concluded knowing what he had to do...

"I guess the permits can wait, we could have another public scandal on our hands...I'm putting an end to this today!"

"If you need backup let me know, I'm wearing my new pumps and Id love to sharpen the tips on one particular snotty highbrow peroxide worshiping heiress!"

"Wish me luck." Eric answered.

"Ha det god." Pam replied, which meant good luck in Swedish, and then Eric was off after his loose cannon.

* * *

_"You really think I'm going to let you up here?"_ Sophie Anne asked Sookie as she spoke to her via the phone at the front desk, under the prying watch of her door man.

"I have something important to tell you." Sookie didn't know what else to say and figured she was racking up her going to hell points for the day so why not take a few more and explained...

"You were right, when I woke up this morning I found some other woman's lipstick on his collar from last night, we need to talk now!"

Sookie replied hoping that would give Sophie Anne enough motivation to let her up stairs and she finally heard Sophie on the other end reply a little more apparent cheer in her voice…

_"I'm so glad you have come to your senses Darling, yes I do agree we have much to discuss…come on up."_

Sookie tried to keep her angry smile hidden because after this morning and all of her pent up frustration and rage, she was so ready to let it rip. Only a little longer and this matter would be taken care of for good.

"See you there." She replied trying to control the sharpness in her voice.

Five minutes later Sookie had arrived at Sophie Anne's door escorted by the elevator attendant and Sophie opened the door with a huge red smile plastered across her pale lifeless face. She was wearing another one of her long silk robes tied loosely around what Sookie could only describe as a bodice and she welcomed her…

"Come on in, please." Sophie replied and she shut the door abrubtly behind her paying no attention to the help as her own assistant came forward and took Skokie's coat from her.

"Thank you." Sookie replied, despite being in her mortal enemies apartment, her Gran had still brought her up to have manners and she forced a smile at Sophie Anne, and La Bitch finally got down to business, clearly enjoying Sookie's current distress although masking her feelings with a empathetic smile.

"So, he burned you too huh?"

Sookie sniffled and tried to force a tear to come to her eye, nodding her head in silence. Sophie came up to her and put her hand on Sookie's back. She stiffened her body reacting to the poisonous touch of the black widow trying not to snap yet, she needed to get her ring back, and from what she could tell Sophie wasn't wearing it, although at the moment not smacking this bitch was easier said than done.

"There there Peggy Sue….It was bound to happen eventually. He is a player, always has been always will be, breaking the monogamy was inevitable? I mean history always repeats itself right?" She asked.

Sookie tried not to sneer and nodded her head looking down at her feet in agreement. Her butler, Andre came back offering them a tray of finely rolled cigarettes and Sophie took one from him.

"Cigarette for you Mademoiselle?" He asked, but Sookie shook her head trying not to show disgust at the vile things she replied politely…

"No I'm fine thank you."

She couldn't take it anymore. The fury was just too overwhelming. Sookie knew if she ever wanted to do this, it had to be in private, without an audience, and Sookie asked Sophie…

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private? I'm still very upset by the whole thing and I don't want to worry about prying ears or the press getting wind of this."

Sophie glanced back at Andre for a moment, and then gave him a slight nod as if to say he had her permission to leave…

"That will be all Andre, thank you."

Smiling falsely back at Sookie she gestured with her hand to her study. Sookie remembered the room well. When she had found the pictures of Eric with Vivian, they had been located in the study. It gave her a sick taste in her mouth to think of that horrible day.

Taking a deep breath, she knew she was on her own right now, in the lions den and she was sure Sophie had vast resources and power beyond her wildest dreams, but for some reason Sookie wasn't scared. She was determined.

Sophie opened the door, and that's when Sookie saw her ring. Sitting on the desk, as if Sophie quickly discarded it when she had learned of Sookie's arrival. Her blood began to simmer inside and, Sophie exclaimed chuckling at Sookie's obvious notice of the ring…

"It seems so silly and trite now doesn't it, I imagine you won't have much sentimental value for this now will you?"

Sookie just glared at her, but Sophie was oblivious, interrupted by a ringing phone she picked it up and answered…

"Yes?"

Suddenly Sophie's smile broadened about two fold and she put her hand over the receiver and replied in a whisper to Sookie…

"Speak of the devil."

Sookie's eyes widened, knowing Eric had to be here for her, but Sophie continued to speak above him putting her hand up again with a smirk…

"That boy just can't take a hint can he?" Sookie narrowed her eyes and began to drum her nails on the desk.

Winking back at Sookie, Sophie finally replied…

"Cool your jets Darling, you can come up but not before you say the magic word."

Sookie thought she heard shouting on the other end and then Sophie smacked her lips through the receiver. If Sookie wasn't pissed before she was pissed now. That was her man, goddamit.

"Ill have Andre stall him…The poor man is probably here to beg for a second chance too."

She chuckled hung up the phone, waltzed over to the door and added…

"Don't worry, it may look like I'm playing devils advocate but I want a piece of his ass on a plate just as much as you."

Sophie's hand was on the door handle when Sookie had finally run out of self control. She strode up behind Sophie Anne, swatted her hand away from the door, rolled her fist up in a ball and slugged her so hard it made a popping sound against the side of Sophie's face.

"You Bitch!" Sophie exclaimed stumbling back completely blindsided. She held her hand up to her bloody lip and Sookie spat back…

"You're delusional if you think he'll go back to you!"

Sophie charged her and Sookie proceeded to lunge her knee into Sophie's gut. The banshee shrieked then the claws came out and Sophie scratched at her face. Unfortunately for Sophie, Sookie was experienced with Sophie's pathetic fighting moves and threw an elbow to her head, smacking her back into the book case…

"You think he would ever take you back after what you did?" Sookie hissed angrily.

Sophie took the opportunity of Sookie's distraction to turn the tables and flip her over onto the floor. Sookie hit her head on a file cabinet going down knocking over a large box on the floor and that's when she heard Eric's voice in the other room.

"Yes he will, just you watch." Sophie hissed.

"He's mine! Don't forget it bitch!" Sookie growled.

She took one final opportunity to sweep Sophie's ankle so she was flat on her back too even the score, not letting her escape this Sophie cried in pain and then the door to the study burst open.

"Sookie!" Eric rushed down to her side and checked her over…

"Are you okay?" He asked while Sophie sat up and barked at Eric, clearly stunned by the arrival of a police officer too…

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

Sookie nodded paying no attention to La Bitch and then Eric saw the ring on the desk and he showed it to the officer…

"Officer, this is my fiancées ring, I believe Miss. LeClerc stole it last night."

Sophie Anne sneered and she replied…

"That is the most vile thing I've ever seen, I'm outraged by these accusations and I want to speak to my attorney."

"You won't mind if we have the ring dusted for prints then will you Miss LeClerc?"

Sophie glared at Eric and shook her head, and that's when Sookie noticed the box was split open and there was white powder leaking out. Something told her to grab it.

Eric took Sookie's hand and helped her up; noting the gash on her forehead he tried to get a look at it brushing the hair out of Sookie's eyes she met his gaze regretfully.

"Andre! Andre come in here now and please escort these men and the little tramp out of my apartment!"

Sophie shouted but Andre never came.

"He's being questioned by our other officer Ma'am." Sophie's eyes got big like saucers and then Eric noticed what Sookie had her hand on.

He pried open the slit of the box and there were bags inside. All labeled Studio 54 Confetti. Eric picked one up and the white powder fell out like sand pouring through an hour glass.

The officer saw what Eric was holding and came over to sample the powder allowing a small dusting to coat his finger he brought it up to his mouth.

"This is cocaine." He replied looking back from Eric to Sookie. Sophie had already tried to dash for the door, but Eric caught up to her grabbing her wrist hard.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Get your hands off me!" She shrieked, but Eric wasn't budging.

"You're under arrest Miss LeClerc. Joey!" The officer called into the other room and he announced…

"Make the call downtown, we got a live one!"

* * *

Three hours later and Sookie felt like her head was going to explode after listening to everyone at the police department, thoughts and all, she saw them walk Sophie over to the pay phone to make her one call.

She saw Sophie glare at her and Sookie glared right back. She refused to be scared of that bitch anymore; she could take her any day of the week and twice on Sunday. She grabbed her coat about to find Eric when she overheard Sophie speak into the phone.

"Yeah you know the article my assistant gave you on Sookie Stackhouse? Run it!"

Sophie glared evilly at Sookie, and then she hung up the phone.

Eric came up after making sure the officers tossed the book at Sophie and he cast her his lethal death glare.

"Don't even think about it Sophie, if your lucky you'll be out in 15-20, if you want to make it more, by all means say what you really want to say!"

The officer approached her from behind grabbing her cuffed wrists and she declared…

"It's done consider us even now." Sophie sneered and then the guards let her away in her navy jumpsuit and canvas shoes.

Sookie thought for some reason seeing this woman stripped of her freedom, money, and everything she held value to would help, but it didn't make Sookie feel better. In fact it didn't help at all.

"Are you ready to go?" Eric asked Sookie gently from behind watching Sophie like a hawk ensuring justice ensued as they escorted Sophie down the long hallway back towards the jail cells.

Sookie looked down at her feet and replied all the fight drained out of her for the moment…

"Yes."

Eric helped her with her hat and scarf and then they finally left the police department.

"Let's take a walk through the park." Eric suggested when they got down to the street. Sookie looked back at him in no mood to chat right now or to stay out when it was chilly but Eric had something he needed to get off his chest.

Relieved it was now later in the day, almost sunset in fact so the park was quieter they walked for awhile in silence, their feet crunching through the fallen brown, red, and auburn leaves, the wind drifting through their hair, and noises of the muffled city all around them. Finally, Eric confessed…

"You know, it really pissed me off when you snuck out earlier."

Sookie glanced back at him, her melancholy stare unwavering and he added…

"But I understand why you did it now."

Sookie's nostrils flared slightly at the sides and she looked back at Eric and replied her hot fury returning and she couldn't help but remark…

"Because I'm nothing more than a pathetic piece of trailer park trash right? I mean why wouldn't poor simple minded Sookie go after that thief right?"

"That's not what I said." Eric argued realizing Sookie was growing tenser by the minute. He put his large hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him and tried to reason with her…

"I know you did it because you are a strong woman and you wanted to handle your problem yourself without getting me involved because you care about my well being."

Sookie glanced up at him for a long moment, her head spinning and then she looked off to the horizon spotting the pinks and blues of the November sunset through the trees. Her face crumpled in bitter sadness. Eric tried to pull her back to him but she yanked away from him.

"Sookie, if this is about the press thing don't worry, I have sources. Trust me Sophie Anne's arrest is going to take the front page, whatever she says."

"You just don't get it do you?" Sookie spat back and she looked back at Eric and shook her head replying sharply, in an attempt to hurt him….

"You never did."

All those feelings as a child, being pushed off the monkey bars, being threatened and teased for her gift. None of it compared to the hurt she felt when she thought about the two of them together. The eye stinging visual was more than she could bear.

The brimming tears across her quivering eyelids finally broke free and Sookie replied…

"It doesn't matter, what's done is done now." She threw her arms down in surrender and began to turn away from him and Eric called her back, and countered…

"What's done? Us?" He asked growing more upset by the moment, but realized Sookie was closing herself off and he was losing more of her by the second so he marched after her and declared.

"Sookie, don't do this, we've come too far to do this now!"

And that's when she finally snapped in two, turning to look at him, feeling overcome by her jealousy, anger, and inner rage she spun on her heel and shouted at him…

"I CANT WHEN I KNOW YOU'VE SLEPT WITH HER, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO US????"

Her eyes were stormy and desperate begging for an answer, she completely caught Eric off guard. Of all the things he could have imagined running through his lover's head, her being jealous of him and Sophie was not one of them.

She looked destroyed and Eric felt a stab of pain in his heart as he realized it wasn't Sophie this time, it wasn't Vivian, it wasn't her ex, it was him. He was the one who put that look on her face. He creased his brows in empathy and replied trying to assure her…

"Sookie, you know if I could go back in time, I would change that."

The tears started falling more amply now and she nodded her head, still upset she answered reluctantly, weakly…

"I know."

Eric was afraid to touch her, he was worried she might explode again and he added…

"I love you Sookie." He stepped forward needing to hold her, to be near her, hating to see her react this way.

And that's when the dam broke. She let out a little sob, having to use her fingers to wipe away the tears that drenched her cheeks and Sookie shook her head and put out her arms in resistance not wanting him to come any closer.

"I just need some time…Ill meet you back at your apartment."

She replied summoning every last ounce of strength she possessed to look into his eyes one more time quickly and then she took off into the boathouse, to use the ladies so she could clean herself up before the long walk home.

-------------------

When Sookie came out she heard a voice call to her from behind proclaiming….

"I hope you've had enough time to think things over." He was leaning against the brownstone wall with one leg propped up, hands shoved in his pockets and he lowered his leg and replied…

"Cause I have some thing Id like to get off my chest too."

Sookie looked at him in question her gaze turning apprehensive as he began to approach her and Eric concluded…

"And it's not my apartment, it's 'OUR' apartment, for future reference."

Her face relaxed a little, unsure of what to think, she was hoping to fake a bad headache and sneak into bed without much controversy, but it seemed Eric had other things in mind and she watched him curiously, her silence telling him he had the floor.

Eric strode over to her, the sky now painted in a light purple hue as the leaves blew around them and mist crept across the water and he replied…

"I take back what I said about Sophie. I wouldn't try to erase it."

Sookie frowned not liking the sound of this she looked down at her feet, but Eric wasn't about to let her escape him again and he lifted her chin back up to look at him, while taking her ringed hand in his, holding her palm securely to his heart.

"Had I not dated her, I wouldn't have realized how much you meant to me, how much I loved you."

She met his gaze with a yearning so desperate to believe his words, but it still didn't take away the hurt and Eric explained…

"I know she's a pain in the ass….For some reason that's my type (he added absently not meaning to compare the two, but he couldn't deny that they did share something in common)…And I know what it feels like to deal with an ex."

Sookie lifted her eyes to meet his thinking about all he was saying and Eric admitted…

"Trust me when I say I wanted to do far more than break Billy's arm."

She bit her lip and Eric put his hand on her cheek and he proclaimed…

"But I wouldn't change a thing, what we have is more than I could have ever hoped for…You are everything to me Sookie and if I have to remind you of that every day till I die I will."

Sookie found a fresh round of tears forming and Eric looked down at her worriedly, but she shook her head and pulled his neck down with her hand so she could kiss him, her lips meeting his hungrily, she kissed him back like her life depended on it and she finally proclaimed after coming up for air…

"Just promise me, you'll never leave me again." She asked looking up into his deep blue eyes and Eric replied without so much as a blink…

"You're mine now lover…forever mine."

Sookie grinned, feeling all those pits in her stomach dissolve instantly into butterflies of joy and she kissed him back happily adding with a smile before kissing him again…

"I can't wait to marry you."

Eric smirked in reply. Had his lips not been joined to hers so desperately he might have admitted the same, but he enjoyed the language of love far more than mere words.

---------------

About 30 minutes later they were back at the apartment and Chow was tied up at his desk being held hostage by their little monster…

"Mr. Northman! So good to see you." He replied cheerfully trying to stand with a smile, but his body held prisoner to the little terror, his ankle and chewed up shoe bound to the desk and he added interrupted by a barking puppy begging for his master's attention excitedly…

"It looks like he missed you both."

Eric sighed and unwound the leash from the desk noting the new teeth marks in Chow's shoe he picked the little monster up he replied to the dog in a reprimanding voice…

"If you think we are actually going to play with you after this, think again."

"Eric." Sookie spoke putting her hand on Eric's arm in a gesture to warm him she reasoned…

"I'm sure we can get Mr. Chow some new shoes cant we?"

Her eyes just as persuasive as the puppies convinced him to cave and he replied to Chow…

"Yes of course, just put your bill on my tab…And I promise we are looking for a dog sitter, should we need one again we will try not to bother you."

"I'm going to try to be home more though." Sookie added, casting Eric a knowing smirk.

"It was no trouble at all." Chow replied proudly shoving his foot back in his shoe now that he had been freed from the confines of his desk and Eric carried their troublesome puppy over to the elevator.

"Oh by the way, Mr. Northman, a package was delivered for you earlier. I took the liberty of bringing it up to your apartment!" Chow called after them and Sookie smiled warmly as Eric wrestled with the puppy who was now trying to chew on his shirt collar…

"Thank you Mr. Chow."

"My pleasure Miss Sookie, you both have a nice night!"

She smiled back at him, despite still being embarrassed about the earlier elevator incident Chow hadn't seemed to notice or remember so Sookie tried to put it behind her too.

"We really need to get him a name." Sookie proclaimed stepping inside and Eric agreed…

"Yeah, how about Satan's minion?"

Sookie laughed and she shook her head and flipped her eyes up. Squinching her nose she studied the puppies face and asked him…

"What do you want to be named? How about Pepe?"

"Pepe? You mean like after the cartoon skunk?" Eric asked clearly not a fan of that name and Sookie laughed…

"Okay Einstein, what else is there?"

"You mean besides Lucifer?"

Sookie swatted his arm and scratched the top of the puppies head…

"We could name him after his babysitter? Mr. Chow?"

Now it was Eric's turn to scrunch up his nose and he replied…

"I don't want to encourage him any more than necessary."

Sookie laughed and then they had arrived on the floor. She took his hand as the puppy ran ahead of them, already smart enough to find the apartment door, Eric unlocked it and the dog bolted inside.

Sookie exhaled and stopped for a moment, so happy to be home after the long day they had. She half considered what it might be like if they both entered the witness protection plan together or both of them pretended to be dead for a week or so because she longed for just a few days of tranquility, but Sookie knew somehow trouble would find them. She had found peace with that for the moment however and draped her hands around Eric's neck and replied with a soft provocative smile…

"I believe I owe you a part 2 don't I?"

Eric smirked and leaned down to kiss Sookie, more than ready to just pick right up where they left off this morning, and that's when he saw the puppy lifting up his leg out of the corner of his eye.

"Just one moment." He muttered and then dove for the puppy…

"No you don't you little fiend!" Eric accused him and Sookie walked over to the spot, realizing the puppy was just about to pee on what looked like a very large flat package.

"This must be the package Chow mentioned." Sookie replied handing it to Eric and Eric handed the partially wet puppy over to Sookie while he read the note.

"To my Mr. and Mrs. Muse, Ill be in Paris for the next 6 months but wanted to make sure you got this before I left. Consider it an early wedding gift. Congratulations to you both! –Love Andy."

Eric had read the note aloud and Sookie looked back at him in question wondering what it could be, but before she even had time to guess, Eric ripped off the paper wrapping, that had been sprinkled with pee and all and they both stood there in awe.

It was the painting from the show. The one that featured them both, from that night, the night Sookie knew she loved Eric and she smiled and so did he. The puppy barked once trying to get Sookie's attention and she smiled knowingly…

"I think I finally know he wants us to call him." Sookie declared.

She looked back at the puppy who was wriggling in her arms because the limits of his bowel regions were now being tested and Eric asked her curiously…

"What?"

She confessed smirking to herself because she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before…"He really has a knack for this."

Eric looked confused and as the puppy barked and wagged his little tail Sookie explained…

"I think he want's to be named after our Fairy Godfather, Andy…Andy Warhol."

Eric laughed finally getting it, scratching the puppy's head as he still remained persistent in wriggling away from Sookie he concluded….

"Alright then….Andy "The Demon seed" Warhol it is."


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** Okay, well as you can see there are 2 parts to this chapter. It was just too long to include all in one document so I split it up. In order to give you time to absorb it, Ill post Part 2 tomorrow. About half of part 1 is spent in a bed, so that should give you an idea of what is in store. ;) I wanted to take my time with the conclusion because I didnt want to miss anything, lol and I laugh because the more I work on something the more I add, hence why it was split up into two parts, infact I think some authors might consider just part 1 a long chapter. Anyhow, its shorter than my others, and lots of lemons to hand out. So hope you like it.

I also have some big thank you's to hand out, and one or two goodies to add, but will dedicate those all in part two since that was the portion which enlisted the great inspiration. Thanks again to all of you for sticking with this fiction, and xoxo to those of you who continue to review and keep that motivation in me going. "We are almost there." As Eric says in part two, so sit back, enjoy the ride, and please stay tuned. Thanks much!

**Chapter 21**

**PART 1**

The last week had been such a whirlwind for Sookie. The life she had once known a little over a month ago was behind her. No more newspaper, no more dinky apartment, no more eternally single Sookie Stackhouse. Now she was Eric Northman's fiancée to be, freelance writer, and rookie wedding planner extraordinaire. Extraordinaire because she had a new found respect for new brides to be trying to plan their weddings. She could handle the moving, the writing, the dog, and even the press, but with the wedding stuff, Sookie knew she was in completely in over her head.

Now that she and Eric were official and very public, no thanks to Sophie Anne's most recent endorsement, she felt the pressure to get started on wedding stuff with Pam and Amelia's insistent help, she had begun the stressful pursuit of finding a location, a dress, a reception hall, and everything else.

Sophie had made good on her word to ensure that her slander article came out about Sookie; unfortunately the paper posted a short little blurb on Sophie's testimony and dedicated the rest of the article to her recent arrest and drug scandal. Sookie couldn't help but admit that part tickled her a little bit. Now not only did everyone think Sophie was crazy, but now she was delusional and crazy.

The press asked her whether or not the rumors were true, but both times Eric had been with her and he shut them down faster than a bar after curfew. She still wasn't sure if she was ready to tell anyone about what she could do yet. For the moment, she decided that was private, and something the world didn't need to know, or at least yet. She had to deal with her gift on a day-to-day basis; slander and more public scrutiny wouldn't help the situation at all.

She still hoped to make it on her own as a legitimate writer, she still feared her gift, she still feared that one day their relationship could crumble if something terrible happened like it did with Bill, but it was better now. Her one constant, hope inspiring, and shining beam of light had been a man she once thought was the most arrogant egotistical ass hole on the east side of Manhattan.

Sookie smiled to herself thinking fondly of that man, that man she saw so differently now that she could see into his heart. She looked down at her old four-poster bed. It had been moved from her apartment to Eric's guest room just because he knew she loved it, even though it didn't quite match his modern décor, the lustrous mahogany carved beams and large doublewide frame couldn't be tampered with.

It always stuck out in her old apartment, like a sore thumb, but here it had room to breathe. Sookie ran her hand along the rich wood and remembered that night fondly. The night where Eric took her up against the wooden beam and then over and over again in the bed.

Her skin shuddered just imagining his phantom touch, his kisses, his long and hard thrusts as he forged his way inside her.

Sookie looked over at the clock wondering when he would be home. She herself had had a long a grueling day of last minute writing and then trying to get her work out to some publishers was nerve wracking after the printers screwed up the font and page numbers. Sookie was only half way done but she wanted to get some funding now. She needed to know that she could have an equal share in this relationship, and she had to prove to herself that she could do this on her own.

It was 6:30pm. Sookie knew Eric would most likely be home from work soon. He promised her tonight he would be home before dinner and he could make up for some lost time. Eric had been busy with work this week too.

She ran Andy, or as Eric liked to call him 'DS,' short for Demon Seed down to the park so he could relieve himself and then Sookie hurried back in past Chow. Chow smiled and waved at her but Sookie knew she was running short on time. Walking Andy in the park took longer than she had intended, and now it was after 7.

She swooped Andy down in a rolling drop and quickly made her way over to the fireplace. Sookie figured it was better to get dirty now, she could clean up afterwards. She had no idea when Eric would return home, probably any minute, just hoping he wouldn't be early and ruin her surprise, she got the fire started and hurried into the bedroom, Andy dragged on her coat tails as she shrugged him off scolding him…

"Andy let go of it!" He growled and tried to shake it off her and Sookie shouted more sternly…

"Andy!" She slipped out of her coat sleeves and tugged it back, but he thought it was a game still growling and gruffing and Sookie finally shouted…

"DS! LET GO!"

And miraculously, Andy let go of it. Sookie flipped her eyes up and she remarked….

"Figures you'd respond to that!"

Andy barked and wagged his tail happily in reply and Sookie tossed her coat over the chair. She had contemplated making them something for dessert tonight, and since Eric still wasn't home, she thought she could fit it in. Sookie rushed over to the fridge and pulled out the bag of peaches she had bought at the market yesterday. One thing she loved about New York is you could get practically anything here. She hated the cold however.

She cut up the peaches and tossed them in a greased up baking pan along with the brown sugar, cinnamon, nutmeg, lemon juice and other spices. Then she used a mixing bowl to make the cobbler blending oats, flour, more brown sugar, and butter.

By the time she had gotten it all in the oven she was covered in flour and Sookie knew she had to take a shower.

When she was finished she dried out her hair and slipped on a bathrobe. Sookie wanted to surprise Eric in something sexy, biting her lip she looked through her things, and found something that caught her eye, but was it too sexy? She still wasn't as comfortable in her own skin like Eric was although he always told her she had nothing to be ashamed of. _It was easy for him to say, he had the body of a Greek God_, Sookie thought.

She smirked and took the barely there creme silk negligee off it's hanger. She pulled up her hair into a messy twist, put on some light make up, straightened up the bedroom and bathroom and then she went to take the cobbler out of the oven. Sookie looked at the clock, and noted it was now almost 9, doing a double take she didn't realize so much time had passed. And then she began to feel anxious. She didn't want to worry, but she had expected Eric to be home by 7 or a little after 7. Sookie set the cobbler down on the cooling rack and debated whether or not to call Eric at the office. After several minutes of toying with DC and pacing the floor watching the door, she finally decided maybe she should call, just to make sure he was all right. Sookie knew if Eric answered she was busted for being ridiculous worrywart she had obviously had become, but she brushed those thoughts aside in lieu of her curiosity and growing concern.

She dialed the number to Northman Enterprises and it began to ring. On the third ring she was getting anxious. No answer. And finally after the 5th ring, she heard Pam's sultry voice on the other end.

"Northman Enterprises!"

"Pam!" Sookie replied realizing she was sounding too anxious added in a sloppy attempt to cover up her worry. "You're still there? Um, I wanted to get back to you on the status of the boathouse."

"Hi Sookie!" Pam's cheerful voice echoed through the phone and she declared…

"Honey, there is no way you are going to get the boat house in June all by your lonesome, that's why you're going to have to hand those reigns over to a professional."

Sookie put her hand up to her warm face and shook her head, not really caring about the wedding crap and she pried gently…

"Yes, I know…I know it wont happen over night, its just everyone is telling me if I don't get our reservations in early it could be years from now before they have any openings."

"Don't worry dear, you leave that up to me." Pam answered and then questioned noting the pause in Sookie's voice she asked her…

"Is there something else?"

Sookie sighed inwardly taking a deep breath, she didn't want to come right out and ask, but she had no other choice because her stomach was tied in knots, finally spitting it out Sookie questioned….

"Eric wouldn't happen to still be at work by chance would he?"

Pam chuckled and Sookie half wondered how she could laugh at a time like this and Pam finally replied…

"No honey, he left, said something about getting Thai."

"He did? He must have put in another long night…" Sookie assumed out loud and Pam replied…

"Well perhaps leaving at 7 is a long night for city hall, but unlike politicians, we actually work for a living."

Sookie closed her eyes feeling the pits sink in her stomach because she knew Eric's favorite Thai place, her favorite too was about 4 blocks north of here, there's no way that would have taken him two hours…

"He left at 7?" She asked needing to be sure, and then she heard Pam mutter something in Swedish. It certainly wasn't helping.

"Don't worry Sookie" Pam replied as if she could hear the anxiety in her silence and she assured her…

"Knowing Eric he probably stopped off to get you flowers or something too, you know he won't settle for anything but the very best."

_Yes that was true_, Sookie thought. Eric was quite the overachiever.

"He loves you very much." Pam assured her, in fact I have been telling him you both need to get the heck out of Dodge for a nice long weekend sometime.

Sookie sighed, and she nodded her head, the tension still lingering, but she felt somewhat better after speaking with Pam and she replied…

"Yes, I know he does, thanks Pam, Ill talk to you later."

"Don't fret Gidget. He'll be home soon." She concluded and then Sookie hung up her phone. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror for a long time. Her eyes darted to Eric's large grandfather clock ticking away at the end of the hall. He should have been home by now, Sookie thought. And in the same breath she realized Pam was most likely right. They were European after all, they liked to stop and smell the roses sometimes. Or in Eric's case, snow.

She had to do something to stop the worry, maybe read a book? So she picked up her new copy of 'Flowers in the Attic' by VC Andrews and sat down in Eric's big leather recliner, flipped it open to the preface, read the first word, set the book down, and then the panic came. _Where was he???_

She shot up out of her chair and grabbed her belted winter coat with the faux fur hood. Andy was there in a heartbeat and Sookie assured him as she shoved her bare feet into a pair of tall leather boots…

"Ill be right back, I promise."

Andy watched her with his warm brown eyes and he rested his chin down on the carpet looking up at Sookie as if to say 'don't worry.' Sookie smiled at him, grabbed her key, slipped it in her pocket and was out the door before she could say bye.

She jammed her fingers against the elevator button wishing one of them would hurry up and get here, and Sookie wondered if it wouldn't just be faster to take the stairs darting over to the stairwell when one of the buttons dinged and she hurried over. The doors slid open and Sookie rushed inside and that's when her body collided with a large wall.

She wasn't prepared for the blockade, or her sudden vertigo, and her legs bent back like weeping willow branches. That's when she felt strong arms encircle her waist and catch her before her ass hit the floor.

"Going somewhere?" The deep yet velvety voice asked and Sookie recognized it instantly as Eric's.

Her eyes flashed up to his her heart thumping in her head as relief filled her heart quickly and she held onto him.

But as quickly as those pits in her stomach dissolved she found her blood begin to heat up. _He was here yes, but where had he been?_ Sookie wondered and she met his gaze in question demanding accusatorily from him as she took a step back.

"Where were you?"

Eric raised a brow now that Sookie had stepped back he had a moment to take her in noting the curious state of array of which Sookie had left the apartment. She was wearing her winter jacket yes, but there was bare skin from her knees all the way to her calves and her hair had been swept up loosely in a provocative twist, her full lips coated with a pink lip gloss that made his mouth water in thirst. _What was his little blond bombshell doing? _

"I went to go get us take out." Eric answered simply holding up the large paper bag in his hand and Sookie shook her head, unable to help herself she spat out…

"Bull shit."

Eric creased his brows in confusion, thinking Sookie partly cute for the new jealous fiancée act, but otherwise just as lost as she and he asked her to clarify…

"Excuse me?"

She snorted and shook her head poking at the bag in his grasp Sookie answered glaring at him…

"Pam said you left work two hours ago, it doesn't take you that long to cross the park and get Thai from our restaurant 4 blocks away, not unless you were on foot, which I know you weren't. So where were you?"

Her eyes were fierce and Eric couldn't help but swear to himself in Swedish.

"You better be careful mister, I might just have bought a translation book when I was out shopping with Amelia. No more bad-mannered perverted Swedish comments from you or your sister behind my back."

And that's when Eric lost it. He could no longer keep a straight face, first a snort and then he let out a deep chuckle.

"You think this is funny?"

Sookie asked him in challenge.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." He replied still smirking. Sookie looked back at him her face growing red now that she realized he was having a laugh at her expense and she was about to reply before Eric cut her off…

"I'm afraid I cant tell you why I was delayed, only that it's part of a surprise I had planned for us this weekend. So you are just going to have to trust me Sweetheart."

His head dipped down towards her and Sookie felt herself backing up under the scrutiny of his predatory glare, until she hit the door. She met his gaze in challenge not sure what to think until finally Eric asked her…

"I think the more important question is why are you out here?" He grilled her and she looked up at him spitefully.

Sookie hated sometimes how he could get under her skin and turn the tables and she spat back crassly…

"It's a surprise, I guess you'll just have to trust me." Tossing Eric's words back at him he smirked smugly his deep blue eyes burning holes into her skull and then they flashed down into the vee of her coat, folds tied together like a bathrobe. The belt loosened in Sookie's haste to get ready earlier and he spotted a peek of his favorite silk negligee, feeling his pants stiffen.

"You were heading to Amelia's for a pajama party then?" Eric mused his eyes raking over her figure and she suddenly felt like she was standing out here stark naked, then he licked his lips.

Sookie felt her pulse quicken and the heat rush to her thighs, unable to stand here a moment longer without shivering she spat back….

"I guess you'll never know." Spinning on her heel Sookie found the door handle jamming her key inside but she wasn't able to unlock it before she felt Eric approach and press into her from behind.

_Shit, shit, double shit!_ She thought in panic knowing he had her trapped.

He pressed his lips to her flesh burning holes of ecstasy through her skin and Sookie let go of the door handle. _What were they even fighting about again? _She wondered lucidly. He felt so wonderful, his hand dipped into the fold of her jacket and was now caressing her very hard pebbled and aroused breast over the silky surface of her sleep wear, while his lips staked their claims from her neck to her collarbone.

She began to pant, knowing she was falling under his spell, but unable to resist it and that's when Eric whispered something into her ear, in Swedish.

It was like a cold bucket of water reminding her that he had been gone and wasn't about to tell her where he was, and she wriggled out of his grasp, turning the key Sookie burst through the door and past an exited Andy.

"DS, not now!" Eric replied instantly greeted by the intoxicating smell of peaches he followed Sookie inside as the puppy jumped up on his legs, clearly more interested in what was in the brown paper bag than his master. But Eric didn't care, he was more interested in what was bothering Sookie, his dick still hard, his mind still a whir because she was his kryptonite he asked her directly…

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied stiffly, but Eric knew that wasn't true and he raised his brows looking over at her expectantly as she slid her coat off.

_Fuck me up!_

Eric thought having lost his line of thought when he saw the sexy little number she was wearing. Silk negligees could be considered one of the more modestly sexy night pieces but the way it hugged her curves, the way her breasts pushed through the surface begging for attention, those pink nipples crowning through the thin silk fabric. He was doing everything possible not to drool right in front of her, and Eric watched her slowly, calculatingly, every curve every movement as she unzipped her boots and slid them off one by one, hem of her skirt sliding up as she lifted one leg out and then the next.

"Okay, maybe I was a little worried." Sookie finally admitted, kicking the other boot off.

She stood up a little straighter noting the strange way Eric was looking at her, it made tremors run through her body and she thought she should rein it in before she made an even bigger fool of herself, finally announcing…

"Ill go change and then we can have dinner."

She smiled faintly and then turned around and began to walk back to the guest bedroom where much of her clothing was stored temporarily until Eric had the closet expanded in the master bedroom.

He glared at her like a wolf watching his prey, allowing her the head start as he admired her perfect form from the side and then from behind, studying the rise and fall of her hem as it moved blissfully over her ample curves and that's when he jumped into action.

Sookie was two steps from the bedroom door when she was spun around, her head felt a whoosh as she was propelled into the air, her neck fell back, and when she bobbed back down towards him her lips landed firmly against Eric's. She felt his hard bulge press into her silk panties as her back pressed firmly against the doorjamb.

The kiss was dizzying and Sookie did all she could to keep her head above water, because when the tsunami also known as Eric came into town there was no stopping him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and let him carry her into the bedroom, because really was there any other choice?

She saw the mahogany wood whir past her as Eric slammed her down on the lush duvet. Her breasts bounced and she looked up at him from under her golden halo with desire and need. His eyes carried such an intensity it almost gave her chills, as he used his hands to navigate over the silk covered curves and dips of her body. She wanted him so badly it hurt.

His large palm covered her abdomen as he slid his hands up to cup her perfect breasts, massaging over the hard and erect ridges with his thumbs he looked back at Sookie in marvel.

"You're so beautiful." He finally replied after a moments pause and he brought his mouth down to trail kisses along the curve of her breastbone.

The tender moment was not lost on Sookie, unable to understand how this man could drive her crazy, make her need him like oxygen, and how he could melt her heart all in the same moment.

She held his head to her heart, wanting him to look at her she brushed her hand across his rough cheek and confessed...

"So are you."

Whatever they were arguing about earlier had disappeared into thin air. She wanted his lips back on hers, and with one look the flip was switched and he was back to smothering her mouth with his delightful kisses.

Sookie began to slide his jacket off over his shoulders and Eric shrugged it off the rest of the way. His lips and tongue pulled away from her for a moment but she tugged him back, plunging her hand into his pants. Feeling him so hard and aching only made her want him more.

He was so big, and she shivered as her fingers brushed along his hard shaft. Her body wanted him, it craved him and she began to massage him.

Eric groaned overcome by the pleasure of her touch needing to feed his hungry mouth he brushed aside the silk triangle of fabric covering her ample breast and plunged his hot mouth over the top. He slid his tongue along her hard peak and Sookie moaned in pleasure. Her whole body was singing like a choir of angels, desperate for more of his attentions, she pulled open his shirt, well actually more like ripped it open, loosening his tie she yanked it up over his head and his lustful eyes sparked a small fire with hers.

From that point, everything was a blur, a shirt flew to the right, pair of panties to the left, her negligee, and finally his pants until it was just the two of them, naked, chests heaving, lungs panting, eyes hungry as they lingered between the here and now, his body hanging over hers, and then it happened.

She felt his manhood push past her threshold and enter her tight sheath. He was so big, so hard, she could barely breath, the pleasure was so intense as he began his aching descent into her womb.

He felt a burning in his soul as they connected his body coursing with hunger and he thrust over and over again. He almost feared the intense desire she invoked because it was so consuming, his body always lost control and as he felt her clench around him and then release he pulled her more tightly to him so he could look into her eyes as she came. It was his favorite part, her moment of surrender. In that moment there was nothing between them, no barriers, whatever argument they had been sharing, gone forever from their minds, it was in that moment when he felt their souls truly connect.

He watched as her back arched, balmy forehead, chest heaving, and her eyes locked with his in their spiritual union. So absorbed in her he almost lost control himself and then like a wild cat she flipped him over onto his back, still hungry for more, still thirsty. Her lips burned to his and as she began to rock her hips over his, her long hair once tied up, now loosened in long blonde golden curled ribbons bounced around her full breasts.

It was almost more than he could bear. His fingers charred white marks in her flesh as he gripped her tightly and then he felt the blood rush to his dick.

Sookie cried out and threw her head back her arms falling from him as she experienced another release and Eric craved her soul once more. He wanted to look into her gaze as he came but she had already reached her ethereal plane. Desperate to join her, he felt his dick stiffen in one last jerk of surrender, his forehead now also balmy, chest heaving, he flipped her over onto her back once more and then he felt the floodgates break open.

Sookie stared at him her pupils large and open as he gave one last thrust, spilling his white nectar deep into her womb, and their souls joined in marriage once more.

She nearly blacked out the pleasure was so intense, watching that blue stare, like a deep azure ocean, she submerged into the water with him as she came and he filled her up. She closed her eyes feeling as if their bodies were being welcomed inside heavens gates, the feeling so intense, her eyes shot open and then she found her blue moon moment, like the first night they made love, Sookie heard Eric's thoughts, if only for a brief second he said…

_I can't wait to marry you._

And she wondered why it was she had only heard him during sex, and only in these rare moments when she felt the most vulnerable and open. She looked back at him a rush of emotions coming to the surface, like they always did when it happened, but this time it was special, because this time it was him.

He smothered his lips over hers sealing their union and Sookie's heart began to jackhammer in her chest. It was almost overwhelming, the experience, and finally, she gasped suddenly needing to know what he was keeping from her, and she asked him as he collapsed down tiredly to her side…

"What was the surprise you wanted to give me this weekend?" She asked him gently.

Eric smirked, knowing his little blonde temptress wouldn't let it rest unless he gave her something, so he decided to give her a little sampler, she deserved that much and Eric finally admitted…

"I was busy planning a little weekend getaway for us, if you're up for it." Eric confessed.

Sookie looked back at him curiously not sure what to think. She turned to Eric, his new confession peaking her interest and asked him…

"A weekend getaway? Where?"

Eric smiled, obviously quite impressed with himself and he propped his head up under his arm so he could look at her pausing for a moment because naked Sookie was quite the sight to see, his lover had forgotten to pull up the sheets to his delight, not only naked but sex induced and totally glowing, and he replied smugly…

"Well if I said it was a surprise I have a feeling I might be in for another wrestling match."

Sookie's looked back at him in challenge, not about to let him wriggle out of this or go down with a fight…

"Excuse me, I seem to remember you jumping me!" She countered.

Eric laughed as Sookie glared in dispute, and finally he caved…

"Well if you agree I thought we could drive up to Niagara Falls tomorrow morning …I have some pending business up there and was hoping we could maybe visit some of the sights, and take in a little time for ourselves."

He raised one brow suggestively and placed a hand on her naked arm, but she shrugged him away and leaned up on her elbow, clearly put off she argued…

"Niagara Falls? In November? Isn't it going to be like -20 below up there right now? Why on earth would you want to go up there?"

Eric's gaze flashed with Sookie's and he brought his hand back to caress her silky smooth skin and replied calmly…

"Because it would be nice to get away for a couple days."

She shifted onto her back refusing now to even face him and Sookie replied stubbornly…"You and your Swedish blood, I bet you guys go to Alaska in January just for kicks too don't you?"

Sookie looked back at him in question and Eric met her gaze with creased brows. Okay yes she was acting like a bitch, she even frowned when he frowned for Pete's sake, and Sookie secretly spited him for it, but loved him just the same if not more. She finally sighed and surrendered knowing they could use a weekend away…

"Okay, we can go…but I think Pam was going to meet Felipe this weekend and Amelia has some play she's in, so we might have to bring Andy with."

"Don't worry, I have it covered…DS will get the backseat all to himself." He replied with a smile.

She smirked faintly and took his hand and he pulled her back to his chest not ready to end their post coital bliss just yet and Sookie leaned against him, taking a deep sigh she confessed truthfully…

"I'm scared."

Eric looked back at her in question and he asked her worriedly…

"Scared about what?" Eric looked down at her blonde mane of hair and her voice brushed against his chest quietly.

"I'm scared about us, about getting married, losing myself forever, losing my independence, and most of all I'm scared that if I ever lost you one day I couldn't go on."

She placed her hand flat along his navel possessively and added, feeling ashamed for thinking it.

"What happens if one of us was in a car accident, or trapped in a fire, or you didn't love me anymore?"

She closed her eyes and pressed her cheek to his heart. And whispered….

"What would happen then?"

Eric cursed silently to himself, hating that Sookie felt this way, yet he couldn't do anything but remain silent and just be here for her. And he finally replied after a sigh as his fingers traveled down her naked back in a soothing manner…

"It wasn't very long ago, I didn't give a shit about marriage (he met Sookie's questioning gaze and continued…) In fact, I loathed it…thought it was for the birds and people who wanted to get married were basically sticking one foot inside an early grave."

She creased her brows in confusion as his fingers continued to trace circular patters along her back, the wisps of blonde hair scattered across her shoulder blades and she looked up at him searching for answers and finally Eric confessed…

"My parents were going to get a divorce."

Sookie met his gaze in confusion, not understanding, but Eric explained.

"I had stopped by the house about a week before it burnt down and found my dad packing…He told me my mother had taken a lover and they had decided to go their own separate ways after 23 years of marriage."

Sookie felt a wave of sadness pass over her as she listened to Eric's story and she put her hand over his to let him know she was here for him. Eric continued…

"Up until that point I always thought my parents had everything, they were both successful, committed, they had raised my sister and I to be responsible and accomplished adults…but now that I look back, I realize they had worked very hard to cover up the cracks…My father had taken what he said was a business trip to Sweden the year before that lasted for 2 months, and my mother was constantly out in the Hamptons with her girlfriends, which I now know to be untrue."

He half rolled his eyes and Sookie whispered in empathy knowing it hurt him…

"I'm sorry Eric."

If losing his parents wasn't bad enough, learning about their marital indiscretions differences didn't help.

He shook his head and replied honestly…

"Don't be….It was a long time ago, and it taught me something."

"What?" Sookie looked up at him searching his deep blue eyes for answers and Eric finally replied…

"My parents weren't happy because they lived their own separate lives, because my dad lived for his job, I can barely remember ever a day he didn't stop by the office, even on Christmas. He didn't think about coming home to sweep my mom off her feet or take her out on a spontaneous date. Playing a simple game of catch with me was unheard of. His life was his work and I know now that was the only way Pam and me could be close to him. By helping him out with the company."

"My mom wasn't happy either, it was always the company versus her, she was clearly my fathers second love, his first being work. I understand now why she took a lover. She was just going through the motions at home, and needed to escape it."

He took a deep breath his gaze fixated on hers and Eric concluded…

"I don't feel that way when I'm with you Sookie. I want to spend each day with you, I love what I do, but 9 times out of 10 I'm thinking of you or how quickly I can wrap things up so I can go home early. What we have is different. What we have is special."

She closed her eyes and nodded her head understanding now.

"So you're saying you're not afraid then?" She asked him her fingers gently toying with the light sprigs of blonde hair on his chest.

Eric took a deep breath thinking about her question for a moment, but in truth he wasn't afraid, anxious maybe, but more than anything he wanted to jump in feet first, which is what this weekend was about, he just hoped Sookie was on the same page and Eric answered simply…

"I'm not scared." He felt Sookie's chest sigh over his and Eric brought her chin up so he could look into her deep blue eyes and he finally explained…

"I'm not scared because I have you. That's what this whole journey has been about, making each day count, and however long we have I want to spend that time with you."

He lowered his lids and added slyly…

"Even though I spend 99% of the time convincing you."

Sookie smirked feeling less anxious and more at ease, thankful to Eric for his lighthearted humor and assuring words she added in jest…

"That's only because I don't ever know when you turn off the charm Don Juan."

Eric smiled clearly liking his new nickname and he pushed Sookie back down against the pillows declaring with a wicked glint in his eyes…

"Then I will just have to use other means to persuade you lover."

Before Sookie could answer his lips came crashing down over hers. She instantly felt like she was flying again, her entire body tingling, but then she heard her stomach growl reminding her that they hadn't yet had dinner. And she used all of her strength to shove him back against his side of the bed, her hips now straddling his, Sookie declared breathlessly looking down at him with declaration…

"Dinner first."

She remarked with unwavering eyes, leaning over him she toyed with his tongue kissing and licking, encouraging his arousal as she rubbed her glazed sex over him and then her devious gaze locked with his and she lowered herself down, tongue gliding over his hard shaft once like a long cool popsicle teasingly licking him from base to tip, and when she was done added with that wicked dark glint…

"Then maybe dessert."

Sookie smiled and lifted herself up off him, grabbing her negligee she made a show of putting it back on slowly, casting him one more knowing glance over her shoulder, she walked out of the room in a provocative fashion, fully intending to milk it tonight. Payback for him making her wait so long, although Sookie was sure the moment his hands touched her she would crumble, but she had the head start right now, famished she made her way quickly to the kitchen to inhale what she could before her fiancé got his revenge.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN**: Well we are finally here, at the end. It has been an awesome ride. First I wanted to thank Simba and Karen for help with the song, and for Simba who has kind of been my sounding board through this story. Also I want to thank Lisa for giving me the idea for the ending. Sometimes it really does help to talk it out. ;) And of course, thank you to all you wonderful readers for sticking with this and reading, and reviewing. They are wonderful, and honestly I wouldn't have ever written as much as I have for ES had it not been for the fans and wonderful writing community, so I thank you all for the great support and encouragement. It really means a lot to me. xoxo

So this chapter is our conclusion. I will confess, any fans of Lost and especially Sawyer and Kate out there may recognize one scene from this part, hehe. I can't help it, it was an idea that stuck in my head and wouldn't leave. But ES made it their own. I don't know why I have a tendency to end my fictions with Skate, I did it once with At Second Glance too, hehe. Anyhow.

So, I've recently been introduced to the wonderful world of fiction banners, points to Blood Bonds Blog link in my profile. Go check out the new Cowboy Up contest winner banners you want, and check out the fictions that go along with them too, they are awesome. So being an addict of photoshop, I decided to make one for this story. I really wish we could directly add them to the story so you don't have to click on the link, but alas this is as close as I could get. Ill put it up on my profile too, just add the dots.

http://i18(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/b135/barn0164/true%20blood/ineedyourlovetonightcopy(dot)jpg

And now I promise I will stop rambling. It's a bad habit I know. I just wanted to say thank you again and hope you enjoy, and without further adieu, I give you….

**PART 2**

She felt his warm breath coat her skin. Eric's strong arm encircled around her naked waist and then she felt his tongue brush against her cheek.

Sookie smiled pulling his arm closer. It was true, they had gone all night long and Eric had gotten his revenge. She was spent from the all night fuck fest. Her body was still humming when she recalled all of the places they had christened realizing they must have visited every room in the apartment, at least once, because they some how wound up back here on her four-poster bed. As her fingers brushed his smooth skin, his arm sliding closer to her breasts Sookie realized he wasn't done yet.

She smirked knowing he was just being bad, and she turned around to face him, and that's when she was greeted by a black fur covered snout.

Sookie shrieked as the cold wet nose bumped her face and she cried out in frustration…

"DS!!!!!"

Eric opened his tired eyes, confusion clouding his groggy head until he got whacked in the face by a wagging tail.

"No no bad dog!"

Sookie shrieked as DS dove under the covers in an attempt to steal some of her body heat.

Eric couldn't help but let out a chuckle when he realized what was happening. The dog was obviously clueless to Sookie's naked state but she was trying to shake him out and he was only burrowing deeper.

He reached down using his long arm, and in one reach he pulled the little monster out and lifted him up above his head like a wiggling rodent.

"What did I tell you about climbing up in our bed?"

The puppy simply panted, and somehow managed to wag his tail while suspended in mid air. He barked once and Eric rolled his eyes and then set him back down on the floor.

"Patience is key and silence is golden if you don't want me to bring your kennel along for our little road trip today."

He heard his little claws scamper out of the room on the hard wood floor and then Eric turned back to the petrified Sookie and pulled her back towards him.

He couldn't help but smile because she was totally embarrassed by DS's little ambush. But she was the most stunning vision he had ever seen, Eric thought watching her blush knowing today was important he ran his hand over her flesh and kissed the tip of her shoulder. She lifted her chin and met Eric's deep stare.

"Morning." He replied with a sincere smile causing Sookie to blush even further.

"Morning." She answered still a little self conscious, still groggy, but Eric put a stop concluding as his warm and tender mouth claimed hers in a soft yet caressing kiss.

Her body responded instantly feeling that familiar yearning paired with a soreness from their all night fuck fest and she looked up at him through dilated pupils and he teased her with a smile…

"I'm surprised you can still move."

She flipped her eyes up her skin getting even redder and Eric chuckled again, and she finally replied…

"You have a lot of fun at my expense don't you?"

"Yes, you are a boundless source of entertainment for me lover."

Sookie rolled her eyes again thinking him impossible and she turned around but he pulled her back and insisted…

"Aren't you going to thank me for rescuing you from the fur ball?"

She scoffed and put her hand up to his chest resisting his advances she replied…

"How do I know you both weren't in on it together?"

Eric laughed again, and he asked her…

"Yes lover, I glamoured the monster with my mind and made him jump up on this bed to maul you and get you all hot and bothered, is that what you want to hear?"

Sookie rolled her eyes knowing Eric was being sarcastic and she finally insisted hating to admit the blame…

"I wouldn't put it past you and your little minion."

She couldn't keep a straight face however and finally cracked a smile. Going in to place a soft kiss on his neck to Eric's delight letting him know she wasn't mad and she wasn't quite ready to leave the warmth of this bed, Sookie finally replied…

"So when do you want to leave for the North Pole?"

Her eyes gleamed wickedly flashing dangerously with his and he smirked knowingly pulling her back over him, as she shrieked…

"How about we paralyze ourselves again first and then we can talk about Santa and his reindeer."

Sookie giggled and he guided her back down to him for a sizzling kiss. Sookie couldn't believe she had the flexibility to go again, or the desire, but her body was already responding to his, her legs straddling his hips, her tongue meshing with his hungry for more, and that's when they both heard what sounded like a leak dripping from somewhere.

Sookie glanced at Eric and he looked at her and then they glanced to the side and both saw DS there in the doorway standing right over a puddle on the floor.

Eric rolled his eyes and sighed and Sookie shook her head and concluded…

"I guess paralysis will have to wait."

--------------

After cleaning up the mess DS made, Sookie and Eric decided it would be best to get a start on the road earlier rather than later. Sookie argued with Eric that they should try to get to Niagara Falls before dark, because it was dangerous driving in the dark, to which Eric merely scoffed, but he had enough sense to keep his mouth shut and just agree, and by late morning they had packed up everything in the corvette, DS and all, and then they were off.

They made good time on the road, and about 90 minutes out of Niagara back on the road after they had just stopped off to fill up, get coco and coffee at a gas station, Eric turned to Sookie and asked her…

"Why don't we play a game?"

Sookie looked back at Eric in question and she asked him for clarification…

"What? You mean like a car game or something?"

"Yes." Eric replied and then she smiled and added enthusiastically her inner geek coming out…

"Okay, how about the alphabet game? Or no wait, person place or thing? Yeah!"

Eric smirked and he explained…

"I was actually thinking of something a little more entertaining."

Sookie looked back at him puzzled, her mind swimming and then she dropped her jaw assuming Eric was thinking of some sex game and she shook her head and replied opposing…

"No way, I'm not that kind of a girl Eric!"

He chuckled and replied…

"No, although I appreciate the thought lover. (He winked at her precariously) I was thinking we could play I Never." Eric explained.

"I Never?" She asked confused having never heard of the game. And Eric clarified pulling her cup of coco out of its drink holder…

"Yes, traditionally it's a drinking game, but I think coco will suffice."

Sookie wasn't entirely sure she liked this idea but let Eric continue…

"For example, I tell you 'I never wore a creme silk negligee, and now you drink because you have worn one, obviously."

Eric smirked and he nodded giving Sookie the okay, enlightening her…

"So we have to try to come up with things we think the other may have done but we haven't, and the person who finishes their cup first loses."

"So what does the winner get?" Sookie asked trying to hide her interest thinking she might be able to have some fun with this and Eric answered…

"How about a wish, anything you want or desire, is up to the other to make it happen."

Sookie smirked now liking the deal, sure she could win this, and she finally nodded her head and replied…

"Okay, you're on Slick, just hope you know who you're up against!"

Eric chuckled thinking Sookie was cute when she was competitive and he insisted with brows raised looking back at her…

"Ladies first of course."

Sookie smiled and rubbed her hands together, trying to think of the perfect question she finally replied…

"Okay….Hmmm, I Never owned my own company."

"Haven't yet." Eric replied with a smirk.

He smiled and drank from his coffee cup. That was an easy one, he thought, hoping Sookie would go deeper eventually and then he countered…

"I Never had a same sex lover."

He smirked figuring she hadn't, but it was worth it to get Sookies reaction, and she raised her brows blushing, of course she wasn't that type of woman but she could tell Eric was imagining all sorts of sordid scenarios and she replied curtly…

"I hate to disappoint you sailor but no I haven't, so it's your drink."

Eric's grin never faltered as he brought his coffee cup up to his mouth and Sookie decided to get more personal…

"I Never had an ex as crazy as yours!"

He nodded his head in agreement and he replied…

"Consider yourself lucky." And then preceded to take another drink, feeling now that he had to gain some ground Eric questioned her…

"I Never could read minds."

She met his gaze sideways for a moment, knowing that was a touchy subject for her and he knew it. She took a reluctant sip and then shot back with…

"I Never dated more than one person at a time."

He smiled and added bringing his drink up to his mouth…

"Now we're getting somewhere." He smirked back at Sookie and took a sip and Sookie suddenly wondered with distaste if she really liked this game. But she wasn't a quitter and wasn't going to start now patiently waiting for Eric's question. He contemplated his next move, thinking about all of the truths he could dig up, but Eric thought about the most important thing he wanted to know right now and finally remarked…

"I Never wanted to leave your apartment that night."

Sookie looked back at him the mood of the game changing, his eyes on the road for a moment, finally forced to look back at her and her eyes searched his, but she didn't drink, looking down at her cup…

"I didn't want you to either." She confessed noting the strange turn this game was taking, because it didn't feel like a game any more, but Eric encouraged her to go on with a slight smile, secretly happy about her reply…

"Your turn."

Sookie nodded and brought her finger up to scratch her nose, one of her tell signs that she was at a loss for words, and finally after a few long moments she replied honestly…

"I Never…I…I Never wanted to break up with you when I left for Bon Temps."

Eric didn't take a sip, he just looked back at her the late afternoon sun shining through his windshield and he finally confessed because the thought had been weighing on his mind, unable to keep his little secret from her any longer…

"I Never thought we'd be eloping to Niagara Falls."

All of the sudden the music faded into the background, Sookie felt like she could actually hear the record rip, even though there was no record playing, her stomach clenched and her neck whipped back to look at him in question, the anxiety returning…

"What did you just say?" Sookie asked feeling claustrophobic all of the sudden...

"Sookie, I." But before he could explain she held onto the dash and exclaimed...

"Pull over!"

"What?" Eric asked her confused and Sookie cried out...

"Pull Over NOW!"

Eric had no idea what was going through her mind but he never thought she would have this kind of reaction, beginning to feel a wave of nausea himself because he couldn't believe they were back here again. He saw a sign for a rest stop up ahead and turned into it. A minute later they were parked in front of the restroom and vending machine station and Sookie bolted out of the car.

They were about an hour away from Niagara and Andy whimpered from the back. He had to pee, so Eric took his leash and lifted him out behind the pacing Sookie. Luckily there wasn't anyone here except one large semi just pulling out of the lot. After Andy did his business Eric marched behind Sookie and he demanded from her, unable to hide his frustrations...

"So you don't want to get married now is that it?"

Sookie flashed him a sharp glare and went back to pacing....

"When were you going to tell me this? Of all the highhanded things to do Eric! Did you think I was going to get there and just melt because you threw me a surprise wedding? There's a reason people have a long engagement period you know!"

Her head was spinning as she thought about it all and then she remembered Eric's telepathic confession last night. _He had planned this all along!_

Eric shook his head unable to pretend her last remark didn't hurt and now it sounded like Sookie was indeed having second thoughts and he replied sharply...

"Yeah I'm getting that now!"

"What were you thinking Eric??" Sookie asked him her eyes pleading with him for an answer suddenly feeling trapped and he replied trying to hold his temper in because he was pissed right now....

"I was thinking that you were getting overwhelmed by all the wedding plans! I was thinking maybe since our lives have been so stressful, it would be fun to just let go of our inhibitions and have fun with this rather than worry about catering, cakes, guests, and the 3 ring circus that goes along with the big wedding my sister wanted to arrange for us!! I was thinking that I'd be just as happy marrying you yesterday, today, or tomorrow because my feelings aren't going to change!!!"

She felt a sharp pang of guilt. When Eric confessed in the car that they were eloping all she could think was he was trying to seal the deal and pressure her into this before she could back out. Try to trick her into this because he was afraid of what might happen if he didn't trap her. She could see that she was dead wrong now. She met his sincere gaze, her heart melting and eyes misting, she threw her arms around his stiff body, and buried her face in his hard chest and exclaimed...

"I'm sorry."

Eric relaxed his body one arm holding Sookie to him, the other arm attached to the leash of an antsy puppy and he answered after a long pause...

"It's okay, I'm sorry too...for not telling you earlier...this isn't the kind of thing that one should make a surprise."

"No." Sookie replied and Eric thought she was agreeing with him feeling regret for springing this on her, but Sookie continued...

"It's incredibly romantic...I just had a mild freak out is all and don't handle surprises all that well, especially when its something as big as getting married." She looked up at him her face flush, somewhat embarrassed by her reaction to him and Eric asked her gently, his fingers twirling through her hair...

"Does that mean you still want to go? We could skip the ceremony and just enjoy a nice long weekend away too." Eric replied assuring Sookie that he was okay with it either way, although in the back of his head if she decided to turn around and go back home he couldn't help but wonder if either of them were ready for this yet. _Maybe it was too big a step?_ He'd been listening to his heart this whole time but maybe he needed to listen to his head more too.

Sookie blinked and looked up at him, her arms still locked securely around his middle and she replied meeting Eric's sharp blue gaze...

"Yes...I still want to go and no we shouldn't skip the ceremony."

She was ready. Sookie thought with a small smile, she knew it in her heart now. Eric wasn't Bill, he wasn't trying to trick her or control her. He was her heart and her heart wanted to go to Niagara.

Eric was overcome by a huge feeling of relief, so happy he lifted her up in his arms suddenly and Sookie squealed her legs wrapping around his hips. He carried her over to the hood of his car, set her down on top, and kissed her passionately.

Her tongue crashed into his and she wrapped her fingers in his hair, feeling the familiar rush of ecstasy course through her body, and that's when Andy interrupted them.

He started yelping, wanting to go back inside the car where his bone was, Eric tossed his eyes up remarking...

"Cool your jets DS."

He looked back at Sookie with a knowing smirk and whispered in her ear....

"I would totally fuck you right here in broad daylight if we didn't have a wedding to get to."

Sookie felt chills of desire run through her when she looked into Eric's enchanting eyes and she finally replied regaining her composure...

"You think I'd let you?"

Eric's brow rose and he brought his large hand around her backside squeezing one cheek provocatively he replied with a wicked glint pupil meeting pupil...

"Oh I know you would."

* * *

About 1 hour and an anxious car ride later they had arrived in Niagara Falls. They were about an hour away from sunset. Eric had checked them in to their hotel, which was right next to Skylon Tower, one of the tallest buildings on the Ontario side of Niagara Falls. There was some snow, it didn't look like the North Pole as Sookie had originally thought but the white gave it almost a magical look as the snowflakes glittered along the fall basin. Sookie marveled at the world wonder as they walked Andy around and made their way into the hotel, but Eric kept stopping to look at his watch.

The rest of the car ride up Sookie had tried to get Eric to spill his plans; she knew he was up to something. But all Eric would admit to is that once they arrived in Niagara, she needed to get dressed up for a night out. Sookie knew they weren't going to just be getting married at one of those little chapel stores, no she knew Eric too well for that, he had something big planned. After 2 hours of trying to trick him into spilling the beans she knew his lips were sealed tighter than a drum, so instead of tormenting herself and amusing him by guessing, Sookie decided to just go with the flow, which was easier said than done.

They got into their room and DS bolted for the bedroom. Sookie rolled her eyes wondering what he would find in there, hoping the comforter wasn't a feather one and she looked back at Eric and smiled.

"I have to admit this feels kind of strange." Sookie confessed and Eric looked at her curiously and she replied...

"When I thought of my wedding, I never quite pictured this."

"You didn't?"

He creased his brows and looked down at his hands wondering if Sookie was having second thoughts and Sookie added...

"It's not bad, well I don't know what it is, that's just it. Up until now I had everything planned out and now we have reached the unknown."

He smirked and met her gaze with a knowing glint, understanding what she meant, he replied...

"I know what you mean."

"So are you going to tell me where we are getting hitched yet?" Sookie tried to pry, but Eric simply turned his back and replied with a smug smirk...

"Not a chance lover."

She sighed frustrated, and Eric planted a large box in her hands.

Sookie looked back at him in confusion and Eric explained...

"It was addressed to you."

He was holding an envelope addressed to the both of them and remarked...

"I recognize the handwriting on this one."

Sookie looked at him in confusion and watched Eric as he tore open the envelope.

"_Congratulations to my big brother and his Darling Gidget. Enjoy married life, I know you are both going to drive each other crazy, but for some strange reason, it works. So, now that you have your training wheels off, I thought you might like to take a real trip, or shall I say honeymoon. Chances are you may need some rest after this weekend. So enjoy the European tour. Maybe you can give me a break for a few weeks! -Love, Pam"_

Behind the card nestled inside the envelope were two first class airplane tickets to Stockholm, along with a fully credited Eurail pass good for up to a month redeemable at any time. There was an itinerary covering 7 European cities, along with a list of 5 star hotels holding their reservations. Pam had clearly arranged all of this through some travel agency.

Eric knew why she wanted him to start them out in Stockholm and he looked back at Sookie with a smirk as she smeared the small tears gently away after reading her own letter.

"Looks like Pam is giving us our honeymoon for her wedding present, only Pam would give a gift like that."

Sookie looked back at him and smiled, trying to push back her bundle of nerves when Eric flashed the two plane tickets in his hands.

"She will do anything to trap us together wont she?" Sookie asked half joking half touched by Pam's generous gift and Eric nodded his head.

He set down the tickets and envelope and went over to Sookie and asked over her shoulder trying to peek at what was inside the package…

"And what did you get? Do you have a secret admirer lover?" Sookie smiled and shook her head.

"No, and stop pretending like you don't know." she replied, turning back around to face Eric, looking up into his eyes, knowing that after this weekend, everything would change.

She draped her arms around his strong shoulders and they stared at each other for a moment, a bundle of nerves times two, but they were both finally on the same page at last which helped loosen the loopy mass in her stomach, and Eric finally remarked…

"Well you better go get changed, we only have 45 minutes until sunset."

Sookie looked back at him strangely and he planted a tender kiss on her forehead, asking one more time for good measure…

"What's at sunset?"

Eric just smirked and replied caddily…

"The beginning."

Despite the nature of his answer, she had a feeling he meant it, that energy and thrill of excitement flowing through her veins once more and she proclaimed before turning on her heel with an excited spring in her step…

"Well then we better not be late."

Eric smiled and Sookie grabbed the box went into the bathroom and read the note over again.

"Since we couldn't be there to witness the momentous occasion, and assuming you actually survived the trek up to Antarctica without blood shed, I thought you deserved something special to wear. I saw you eyeing this in the window display at Saks last week. Don't worry, the stole is fake fur. Since it was kind of sprung on you, I wanted to do something special. And no don't be mad that Pam and I knew about it before you because we were just as surprised.

_Cherish this weekend and of course I want details when you get back. By the way, Sam called and said his phone has practically been ringing off the hook with publishing offers for the manuscript piece you submitted, you're in demand girl. Apparently Paramount even caught wind of your fame and the book and wants to sit down with you next week to discuss a movie deal. Now you have even more to celebrate, so what are you waiting for? Celebrate, get hitched, make love, the stars have all aligned for you tonight! He's your match Sook, life is short, don't waste another moment. Love is all around you. Hugs and kisses."_

_-Amelia"_

She blinked back the tears in her eyes from the note once more, her fingers moved along the smooth satin dress and she picked it up recognizing the familiar ensemble. It was a gown, floor length, almost a vintage look to it; the purple fuchsia color was radiant against her skin. It was more beautiful than she had remembered. Floor length, curve-skimming bias cut, styled with a V-neckline, a shirred bust and empire waist. Low back with satin and chiffon crisscross back straps. She set it down and ran her hand across the faux minx shawl with the antique broach, and the silver sling back peek-a-boo toed heels. The outfit was perfect, Sookie thought with a smile, wondering just how much Eric told them because Amelia certainly thought of everything. Satin sleeves, a fur coat, even if it was fake, and the lingerie was very high end...Sookie swallowed feeling nervous again.

Eric told her they had less than an hour so she had to get cracking. Just relieved this suite had a bathroom and several other sub rooms so they both had privacy to get ready. She finally had her make up and hair done the way she wanted off to the side in a twist, and then she slipped into her dress. It fit like a glove, Sookie marveled at her transformation.

She slipped on her shoes next and found herself gaining another 4 inches and then she put one more coat of red lipstick on her full lips enhancing them. The last item was her long black satin sleeves to which she finished fastening just as she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Sookie asked paying more attention to fixing her last wisp of hair than the door and that's when a recognizable voice answered from behind…

"Room service."

Sookie smirked knowing Eric was being cocky and he added…

"Can I offer the lady a Gracious Plenty? I'm told she enjoys a good GP from time to time."

She blushed and then opened the door ready to get him back for that and that's when her mouth dropped in shock. His did too apparently because they both found themselves just staring at each other for few long moments.

She had seen Eric in a tuxedo before but this time, not even _007_ could compare, this was something that far surpassed Bond. She felt weak in the knees and hand to hang onto the doorframe because he looked so amazing. Black tux, perfectly fitted, European cut with a starch white shirt, white buttons and a white bow tie, patent leather black shoes that she could see her reflection in, his blonde hair combed back like they used to do in those old movies and those piercing blue eyes captivated her. He was holding a single red rose in his hand.

"You clean up nicely." He finally replied with dry mouth staring at her transformation. He handed Sookie the rose, but she barely noticed taking it she looked up at him and swallowed. She felt just like a teenager on prom night, the butterflies going at full force, and she finally replied in a whisper…

"So do you."

Sookie smiled and quickly darted over to her purse. For once grateful that she was a productive person because in her midst of moving, getting a new manuscript submitted for her book, potty training her new puppy and adjusting to life as Eric Northman's fiancée, she made a trip to the jewelers and picked out a ring for him. She pulled the ring out and put it on her hand in an attempt to conceal it from Eric, however when she went to fasten the broach on her stole he gallantly swept in and offered to help her.

She looked up at him once more and was overcome with the need to throw her arms around him and hold him to her and press her ear up to his rapidly beating heart, but instead Sookie confessed…

"There isn't anyone else Id ever do this with."

"Neither would I." He replied with a soft smile. Looking over at the clock, Eric knew they had to get going. He had snuck away while Sookie was getting ready to ensure things would go off without a hitch.

Eric held out his hand to Sookie and finally asked her…

"So are you ready?"

Sookie looked back at DS who seemed perfectly content with his favorite chew toy and after a long pause she nodded and looked up at him, replying...

"Yes. I am." Her eyes crinkled, so did his and then she took his hand.

They left the hotel, and once outside, Sookie assumed they would be going to Eric's car, but Eric shook his head and replied…

"No, over here lover."

She gave him another look, but he simply took her hand in his and led her over towards the Skylon building. Sookie closed her eyes and thought about how Eric wanted to let go of all inhibition. This was her letting go of her fears, she thought as he guided her towards the elevators and they took the long trip up to the observation deck. She felt warmth from him that radiated through her whole body.

Sookie couldn't help but notice Eric scanning the roof of the car during the ride up and she was about to ask him just what he thought he was doing when they finally arrived at the top. Eric brought her up one more set of stairs, Sookie had no idea what to expect. Then he opened the door to rooftop veranda.

There was no way she would ever be prepared for the site she found in front of her, her heart now thumping 100 miles a minute as she surveyed everything her sneaky fiancé had done behind her back.

There were white lights everywhere; it looked like a magical fairy kingdom. Flowers, everywhere in shades of purple, orange, and yellows, amidst the white snow, the sky painted perfectly above them as an orchestrated mural by God himself in hues of pinks, purples and blues, and the view of the falls as it rumbled behind them. Sookie had never seen anything so breathtaking. She looked back at Eric for a moment in shock and amazement and that's when a guitar started to play as a man came out of the side in a suit, and she saw another waiting for them down a candle lined red carpet aisle.

She looked back at Eric anxiously, admittedly nervous now that they were really here, they were really doing this and her future waited for her. Sookie closed her eyes for a moment recognizing the tune the guitar player had chosen. 'Your Song, by Elton John,' she smiled feeling completely humbled and cherished and loved, completely forgetting they were outdoors and standing in snow because she was so consumed by everything going on around them. She couldn't believe this was happening and Eric leaned down and whispered in her ear...

"We are almost there."

His warm fingers folded in between hers and Sookie couldn't help but let one lone tear fall as they walked forward together.

"Hello Bubba." Eric greeted the man at the end of the aisle and he smiled broadly…

"Hey Boss" He smiled and then looked over to Sookie and placed his hand out to greet her…

"You must be the little lady?"

She nodded and looked at him in awe noticing how much he looked like Elvis as he took her hand and replied to Eric…

"Now I see what all the fuss was about, she is more splendid than a fireworks display on the 4th of July."

Eric smirked back and looked over at Sookie through the sides of his eyes, she blushed and Eric explained…

"Bubba here used to work for me, but decided to retire up here. He also happens to be an ordained priest." Eric added with a smile. Sookie was impressed with Bubba, unsure if she should ask why Eric had an ordained priest working for him, and Bubba offered randomly…

"No cats up here, that's the best part."

Sookie met his gaze strangely and Eric chuckled.

"So y'all want to get hitched?" Bubba asked already moving on without them.

Eric nodded and so did Sookie and the looked at each other and smiled…

"Well let's get this show on lickety split then!" Bubba continued.

The music stopped and suddenly it was just them, standing there caught in a little bubble all of their own, Eric took her hand and she took his.

Sookie was still in shock and it wasn't even registering for her that she had been afraid of this all this time, even after everything they had done together, after all they had gone through, her struggle to make it as a reporter in New York, the murder attempt by Vivian Edgington, Sophie Anne, the scandal of her relationship with Eric, those kids who pushed her on the playground when she was 8, Jason's visit, losing her job at the Times, it all disappeared in this moment.

"So since the boss said to make this short and sweet…(Bubba pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and asked them…)

"Do you Eric Johan Northman take Miss Sookie Jane Stackhouse to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, and all that other stuff from this day forward?"

Sookie didn't even hear Bubba, her eyes locked on Eric's as his blue gaze flashed with hers and he admitted with a smile…

"I do."

She bit her lip containing the beaming smile that threatened to break through after hearing those two little words, knowing they were almost there, to the edge of that cliff about to jump off into the unknown, but she didn't care, she knew in her heart what she wanted and he was standing right here in front of her.

Bubba looked to Sookie and he asked her the same…

"And do you Miss Sookie take Mr. Eric to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer for poorer, till death do you part from this day forward?"

She slipped Eric's ring on his hand and held it in her own and she couldn't stop nodding, or grinning widely, and finally she confessed…

"I do."

He looked down at the ring she had placed on his finger and smirked, his smile betraying his happiness and then slipped her wedding band on as well, next to her pink diamond engagement ring and held her hands together in his, his gaze locking with her.

"Then by the province of Ontario, Canada, I now pronounce y'all man and wife, Congratulations!"

She gasped in relief and before Sookie could even talk, Eric was pulling her to him for a mind blowing World Series, Winter Olympics, Independence Day kind of kiss. Her lips meshed with his as the guitar player strummed up and played the melody from Donna Summer's 'Hot stuff.'

Sookie couldn't help but giggle at Eric's wicked sense of humor remembering the song from that night at Studio 54, the night they started this roller coaster ride, and she looked at him, feeling happier now than she ever had.

"Well Longshadow over here (Bubba gestured to his guitarist) and me got another gig after this, performin down at the Flamin Star, so if you don't mind, I'm gonna skedaddle!"

"Not at all." Eric replied shaking Bubba's hand as his guitarist packed up he nodded at them.

"Thank you to both of you." Eric offered and Sookie added, holding Eric's hand unable to pry herself away from him or deny her giddiness…

"Yes, thank you!"

Both men left down the stairs and Eric looked back at Sookie and asked her…

"Well Mrs. Northman? Shall we go get ourselves paralyzed?" He asked her with one brow raised knowing the best way to celebrate this night was through the language they both excelled at, and Sookie looked back at him folding her arm through his feeling at this moment like she could do anything, she asked him teasingly…

"I should have known your one track mind would chime in at just the right moment. But, who said I was going to take your name, maybe I like Stackhouse."

Eric chuckled as they made their way down the stairs and towards the elevators and he nodded his head admitting as he sized her up with that blue spark in his eye…

"Alright, I will just address you as my wife then…Would you like me and my one track mind to paralyze you, my wife?"

As hard as she tried to keep a straight face, she couldn't, and Sookie shook her head thinking him impossible, the elevator door opened for them and she stepped inside and countered, meeting his mischievous gaze, she argued just for arguments sake, because she enjoyed giving just as much as she got…

"That's hardly fair, what if I want to paralyze you instead?"

Sookie thought about the entire magical night and how she just felt so alive, like she could do anything right now. A woman reborn from the ashes of tragedy, they both had been. She thought back to Amelia's note and the newfound fame she would most likely acquire after her book went public and Sookie knew she could do anything with Eric by her side. She had found her happy ending, she thought with heart pattering fiercely as he stepped in and approached her, like he had a thousand times before, but this time it was different, because they had both made the commitment now, they were husband and wife, till death do they part.

Eric leaned into her, just as happy as she and she looked deep into his dark and enchanted eyes, having a sudden premonition of what was in store for them tonight, right after the elevator doors closed in fact. He could still give her butterflies, Sookie thought looking up at him with yearning. He leaned past her and met her gaze wickedly, his face mere inches from her's and while pushing the door close button, causing the temperature in the small little space to rise 10 fold, Eric confessed with a wicked smirk…

"Lover, I believe that can be arranged, you take care of the switchboard, Ill notify the fire department."

And then the doors slid shut behind them.

*

Fin

One more link, just incase you were dying to hear it. Longshadow's rendition of "Your Song" played by a cute little asian kid, hehe.

http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=yXospFm9VzM

**xoxo**


End file.
